Apostle's Message Redux
by Lone-ranger1
Summary: When the Reapers see the threat Shepard poses, they enact a backup plan millions of years old. A single Reaper will unleash his fury and two galaxies will never be the same. Rewrite/Redux of previous story. (New Chapter 15/04/19)
1. Cursus Decretum 1 of 5

**Apostle's Message Redux**

**Mass Effect/Stargate Crossover**

**Author's Foreword: **If you are one of the people who'd read the original Apostle's Message, you'll realize that this story is similar, but immediately has more detail and plot examination to it (also less idiot balls). It took me awhile to realize it, but I've become a better writer because of it. I would like to publically and intensely thank Bullethead for being such a clear and unbiased Beta, along with several others on the SpaceBattles Forum for their constructive criticism. (You know who you are)

To all who read, I hope you enjoy.

_**Prologue:**_

_**Nex Ab Umbras**_

**-Dark Space outside Milky Way-**

In the non-confines of dark space, it was a peaceful, final quiet. There were no sounds of parasites leeching the worlds of the galaxy, no pulses of novas or gamma rays to annoy the thought processes of a trillion minds on a single point. The freedom it gave was on the edge of tangible existence, unthinkable to anything but a transcendent life. It allowed perfect thought, a focus on subjects that swayed the growth of reality itself.

Shepard was alive. How was irrelevant- the Collectors had failed in their task on Horizon and were doomed to failure against the singularity that had become Shepard. Sovereign had underestimated the human's tenacity, preferring instead the Turian rat Saren to do his bidding. Saren was brutal, he was efficient… _he was wrong._

Harbinger understood that, but there wasn't enough time to deal with Shepard. The new one was still maturing, still growing with every day's supply of material. Shepard was too fast, getting help from something so interconnected that it could sense their influence even now. The work spawned from Shepard's demise was too much at risk,

It would take time before they could reach the galaxy, time enough for Shepard to overthrow the Collectors and unite the fodder of the galaxy. Victory was assured, but millions of years of work would be lost in the battle. Sovereign's demise had been a blow, but from the ashes were the plans to raise a new life, a new collective of variety, something the Reapers hadn't been able to collect since…

That was it then, in order to combat the variety and pure tenacity of the humans, they'd have to go back to their roots, what originally led them to this existence.

Harbinger connected with the others, a quintillion voices joining together to form a single harmonious sound.

_"Apostle…"_

**-Sentry Omega, Near Virmire-**

On the edge of the galaxy, near the Sentry Omega mass relay, in the system where Shepard had delivered the galaxy from a new Krogan Horde through nuclear fire on Virmire, sacrificing one of his closest friends and allies to ensure victory, where nothing had lived and had sentient thought for untold years… something was moving.

Apostle had been lying dormant, too irrational and random for the rest, but willing to wait for when he was needed. This place had been reserved for him, a place where few would venture due to its remote location, allowing Apostle to sleep comfortably. A quintillion voices all as one roused him, the gentle vibration opening his mind. Throwing off dirt and sediment, Apostle awoke.

He was surrounded by a layer of debris that was more than just simple dust. There was an entire crust around him that impeded movement. No matter; the signal had been received and it was time to shift from darkness.

One of his arms constricted and belched out a beam of molten slag, burning a clean hole through the several kilometre thick sediment around him. Several more shots weakened the crust that enclosed him. Engaging his Mass Effect drive, Apostle spun and shattered the thick tough crust as if it were nothing more than an eggshell. Debris rained about, filling kilometer wide sections of space like the shrapnel of a fragmentation grenade. Apostle smiled inwardly thinking of the birth of a dark god in the minds of those unworthy.

Apostle listened to his brethren, the ones who made him, the ones he helped make. There was a calm about him now; he agreed to this plan for the good of them all, a plan that might never have come. How long had it been? It was possible he'd been asleep for eons, stars could have risen and fallen into eternal twilight in the time he lay dormant.

Now it was time to spread Apostle's message.

He moved slowly at first, picking up speed and inertia by using the mass effect drive to its limit. His body had been left in solitude, just near enough to the edge of the galaxy for his brethren to reach. He had drifted far from his original place, the sediment that had encased him gave him a natural camouflage, a perfect cover from the eyes of those not worthy. He needed to shake free the last vestiges of eons past off his body and be free.

The ships orbiting Virmire were unknown to Apostle, but the others explained – Turians. The trip to the planet was quick and as he moved faster than those Turians had likely ever seen, he heard more. They were searching for technology left from a battle - a puppet had worked here and they were still searching for the ashes of glory. They were afraid, afraid of something rising up once more, but they seemed to pay no attention to the Reapers.

Apostle paid no heed as they spun and opened fire. His barriers were strong, impenetrable to predicted fire like this. He skimmed the atmosphere of Virmire, leaving a long scar of atmospheric reentry as he picked up more speed, shrugging off kilotons worth of force from multiple impacts with next to no effort.

The three Turian ships desperately turned, realizing what they were facing. Apostle could have used them, simply toy for awhile until they understood the universe the way he did. But there wasn't time. This… _Shepard_ was using the relays; Apostle's Message, while powerful, would only reach those near the relays, and even then only those whom he deemed worthy – He had to hurry.

Using his arms, Apostle reached out and grabbed the lead Turian ship by its wings, pulled and tore the craft apart – the fodder within flying out and choking in the lack of atmosphere. Apostle opened and quickly absorbed the useful elements, ensuring that nothing ever went to waste. Efficiency was the only assured chance of victory.

Apostle quickly finished the other two ships, disregarding the lack of any followers as of yet. Apostle's message was perfect – a word so powerful it would shatter minds with its intensity. The plan was perfection itself, a redundancy that would leave even the stoutest defenders in chaos, ready to commence once more from the beginning. The exponential risk was worth it now, especially with humanity having proven worthy of joining them.

Apostle neared the mass relay. It was still as powerful as when he'd first seen them; the neural pathways of the galaxy – a living testament to the perfect machine of the galaxy. Apostle moved closer and grabbed a hold of it – linking into the mind of the galaxy.

Things had changed, the Citadel was still there, but the rest of the galaxy was… _different._ New relays had appeared, the galaxy had evolved along the lines the Reapers had planned. The lives of the seed species couldn't fathom what it was like – the glory they could have joined if they proved worthy.

Apostle tapped deep into the Relay Network and began to feel the galaxy's pulse. He timed it; the relays would need the strength of a strong galactic pulse to do what he wanted now. He could feel everything in the galaxy, the unstoppable movement of primitive life just waiting to be uplifted into eternal harmony. There were so many, but there were more Apostle was interested in.

His brethren could have this galaxy. There were others, there had been countless others. This was a new beginning and eventually he would give birth to his own family – a level of awareness and bonding that only a galaxy could provide. The opening salvo would create the foundation, it would shake the bonds of the universe and give Apostle what he needed for ages to come, the galaxy would be his.

But not this one, and the fight would be difficult since he had no idea of the circumstances, but he'd planned for every contingency. Apostle gave one final farewell to his brethren – Perhaps some day he'd see them again, but for now, he had a message to spread and the gift of Shepard's demise to give.

_**Cursus Decretum**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**-Aboard the Normandy SR-2, Orbiting Horizon-**

There were men with a presence that just let you know they were there – Jeff "Joker" Moreau wasn't one of these men, but Commander Malcolm Shepard sure as hell was, and that was before Cerberus turned him into a Terminator. Joker kept calm and watched Shepard looking out at the stars from the cockpit of the Normandy SR-2 before broaching the question of how things went on Horizon. Finding Ashley after the battle had been anti-climatic to say the least, causing Joker to worry about the sanity of the likely already unstable man.

"Another reminder of how I've lost more than two years."

Shepard's slowly worsening scarred face belied just how much combat he'd seen – the wiry face and body along with the cold grayish blue eyes was something that terrified Joker and made him glad Shepard was actually his friend despite the frequent chidings.

Joker had already gotten the report from EDI, but Shepard always had something more to add about the mission. Sometimes he wondered why Shepard came and talked to him – maybe he just needed to talk to someone who didn't have to rely on him on the ground.

"Right... understood." Joker didn't bother moving past that. Shepard didn't talk much, but he and Joker trusted each other – fighting Saren had given them a bond that Joker cherished, but not one that was close enough to get personal about it.

"Get us outta here Joker, I've had enough of this planet." Shepard turned and walked away without another word.

"You got it, Commander." Joker spun in his chair and hopped on the controls. EDI had already plotted a course back to the Mass Relay, but Joker still tried to make it seem like he was busy. He still had to actually _activate_ the engines anyway.

Joker had traded a few e-mails with Ashley in the past two years, nothing too important. After the Alliance had grounded him, there hadn't been any reason for him to stick around. It wasn't long before Cerberus contacted Joker, who spoke with a few key people from the old SR-1 crew willing to join Cerberus – Ashley hadn't been one of them as he knew she was too stubborn a soldier to ever leave. When Shepard returned from the dead thanks to Cerberus, he'd been torn over whether to contact her – Ashley wouldn't leave for him, but maybe Shepard had better luck. Shepard hadn't contacted her, so Joker never forced the issue. As nice as Ashley could be at times, her brutality on the battlefield could translate to on the ship and Joker wasn't looking forward to something up the ass with or without any sweet talk – even from Ashley.

The Normandy finished discharging its built up static charge and began speeding away towards the Mass Relay.

"Destination, Commander?" Joker asked over the com.

It took him a few seconds to reply, but Shepard's strong voice came over the intercom. "_Let's go home, Joker; I wanna make sure I know what I'm fighting for again."_

Only one place could mean home beside the Normandy. Joker plotted the course for the Arcturus Relay and coordinated with EDI to obtain the proper coordinates. "Course laid in commander, we'll be there in a few hours."

There was no reply, causing EDI's large blue bulb shape appeared next to Joker. "Mr. Moreau, Earth is not on our planned visitation list. What does Shepard wish to achieve by going there?"

Joker smirked and didn't even bother looking at EDI. "Probably going to try and probe Uranus."

A moment of silence. "…Really?"

Joker just sighed. EDI _always_ missed the punchline.

**_-_****Miranda's Office on Normandy SR-2_-_**

"You ever been to Earth?"

Miranda shrugged and continued writing her report to the Illusive Man about the mission on Horizon. _Jacob could be so sentimental sometimes_, she thought.

"Nothing I care to remember. But don't take that to mean I don't love what's come of it." Miranda added the last touches to her report and sent it off via the Quantum Entanglement datastream. EDI always monitored it but there was nothing particularly sensitive this time – she'd known about Shepard and Operations Chief Williams since Cerberus had taken an interest in Shepard. She couldn't really blame them for their relationship – going after Saren was a suicide mission. The similarities; the survivor's guilt, the undying loyalty to the Alliance, even their academy instructors – it only made sense they were close in their time. "If our Commander wants to leave behind his baggage and worries where he grew up on Earth, I have no issue with that. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to visit Akuze either."

Jacob sneered sarcastically at Miranda; she found it cute when he got aggressive. "Heard Hackett's on his way to preside over the Shepard Memorial."

Miranda moved on. "Our commander does seem to survive the worst, we'll need that if we want to accomplish our job."

Jacob snorted. "Remind me who we work for again?"

"Humanity." Miranda replied with a small smile. She knew Jacob would catch her fake sincerity. "Cerberus is just the tool - you know that, Jacob."

Jacob still sighed and shook his head. "I dunno.. sometimes I look at all the good we can do. Finally kick some Collector ass and.." he turned to Miranda, still in her chair, as he leaned on the wall. "…Sometimes I start thinking."

"That's dangerous, Jacob." Miranda teased. She found it incredibly easy to rile Jacob up, especially after all the time they had worked together. "We're about to go where no one in recorded history except the Collectors and possibly the Reapers have ever come back from. Thinking isn't recommended right now."

Jacob didn't lash back with his own icy words; now Miranda knew something was bothering him. "I've got no worries about the mission. Collectors have taken so many of us, I just want them to pay. Even if I have to get Chakwas to revive them just to kill them again."

Miranda slid up and out of her chair, noticing Jacob give her body a quick once over – as always – before looking back at her face. "That's the spirit, Jacob. Now seriously, tell me what's wrong."

Jacob clicked his jaw and shook his head idly. He'd gotten the message to leave and he didn't hesitate. "Just thinking about things, who am _I_ fighting for?" He moved towards the door and waved casually. "I'll see you later, Miranda."

Miranda sighed softly as Jacob left. She knew what was bothering him- it was finally time to keep that promise she'd made to him. Once they reached Earth, she'd send him the information.

**-McMurdo Base, Antarctica, Earth-**

Major Samantha Carter was furious. After saving the planet so many times, to be denied this one mission was an affront to everything she'd ever believed in.

"Be patient, Major Carter." Sam turned to Teal'c, who now had a thin layer of hair covering his once smoothly shaven scalp. "They will see reason. They must."

Sam nodded softly as she gazed over the rest of McMurdo's mess hall. Pilots and soldiers all milled about, ready to protect the dozens of researchers and scientists who were going to the Ancient Outpost they'd discovered. Protect them from what was another thing altogether; there was no immediate threat by the Goa'uld and no international threat aside from the egos of the scientists. Even _McKay_ was slated to show up, which left Sam was wondering if she could find a citrus based conditioner on the base. "I know, It's just…!"

"They will give us the Tel'tak, Major Carter." Teal'c interrupted, voice filled with confidence and authority. "It is tactically useless to refuse. The Asgard will be able to assist us in reviving Colonel O'Neill."

Sam played with the food before her. There was a serious level of wonder on the base, but all she felt was emptiness and ennui. She could only hope that as soon as they could extract the stasis unit from the outpost without killing Jack, she could go and talk to Doctor Weir about the situation.

**-Normandy SR-2 enroute to Arcturus-**

Garrus had just drawn up the plans to refit the Normandy with the new Thanix Cannons the Turians had recently reverse engineered from Sovereign's weapons when the ship began to shake. Garrus held onto the railing by the disruptor torpedo bay and balanced himself, eyes flicking upwards towards the CIC.

Once it was over, yelling and alarms bombarded him as he opened the compartment's door. As far as he knew they were just heading to Earth- a little out of the way, but Shepard knew what he was doing. No one was expecting a fight now, especially after the pounding the Collector's took on Horizon. Garrus charged out past the cryopods and galley towards the elevator, unsurprised to see Miranda coming out of her office and the crew rushing to their stations.

"What's going on?"

Miranda didn't even slow down as she moved to the elevator. "Something's wrong."

"Obviously." Garrus fell in line behind her, stepping inside and beginning the short journey up to the CIC.

Even before the door opened, they could hear Shepard's voice. _"Joker! I swear to god, if that's you and EDI fighting I'm going to make you scrub every last toilet on this ship with your toothbrush!"_

Garrus raised an eyebrow. Shepard had changed since Saren and the Geth – but then again so had he.

Joker replied over the com hurriedly. _"Not me, sir! Turbulence is from something else! We're about to come out of the Arcturus Relay!"_

Garrus learned long ago that turbulence in a ship going faster than light wasn't a good thing.

The ship popped out of the relay, only about a minute worth of travel from one end of the galaxy to the other. Garrus instantly noted on the screens ringing the Galaxy Map podium that the area was a lot emptier than it should have been.

Shepard stood up straight and ran a second scan himself from the command dais. It only confirmed what they were seeing.

The Arcturus Station and fleet were gone. The stellar coordinates were correct, the Mass Relay had the same signature as before. But the station and the entire Arcturus Fleet was gone. Not destroyed, just simply _gone._

**-Normandy SR-2, Cockpit-**

Joker nearly had a heart attack at the sight mere seconds ago. The entire Arcturus fleet, the bastion of the Alliance had somehow ceased to exist. Shepard had frozen in place on the command deck, but only for a moment.

_"This is Commander Shepard to the crew, general quarters. Man your posts and await further orders. Shepard out."_

Joker didn't know what to do, having never faced a situation so unusual before. EDI ran scans all the while, desperately searching for something recognizable. "EDI… please tell me they're just hiding behind the curtains."

EDI's bulb turned to Joker. "Your attempt at humor to lighten the situation is less than effective."

Joker snorted despite himself. "Says the overmind."

A moment passed without a reply, but then Shepard cut their contest. "_Joker, set a course for the secondary relay. Let's figure out what's going on before we make any rash judgments."_

Joker tried to reply. "A… Aye sir." He bit his lips, the shock had gotten deeper into him than he'd thought.

_"Calm down, there has to be a logical explanation."_

Joker quickly checked the communication channel, thankfully Shepard had switched to private line and nobody but EDI had heard the reassurance. "Aye sir."

The CIC was eerily quiet. Nobody was saying anything, at least nothing that could be heard behind closed doors.

**-Normandy SR-2, Mordin's Lab- **

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

Mordin blinked twice. Shepard was being unusually hostile as he stormed in front of the salarian scientist. It'd been about five minutes since they'd arrived and little had been done.

"Data is insufficient to place even an educated guess. Wild speculation is the best possible response at this moment."

The lab was thankfully soundproofed, as Shepard's stress levels were exaggerated to the point of near comedy. The main table of the lab separated the two as Shepard paced back and forth, constantly fidgeting, while Mordin merely watched in curiosity. Mordin considered whether to answer Shepard's questions or shoot him full of tranquillizers. "The entire fleet is _gone _Mordin! I'm not talking a few ships lost in combat, they're just _gone._"

"Scans indicate more than just fleet is gone." Mordin linked into the ship's computer system pulling up the scan results on his omnitool. "Arcturus Relay station is a transit hub for all human traffic. Signals are sent through at all times, but I am only detecting incoming signals. No debris, no outgoing signals from secondary relay, not even particulate matter that implies an artificial origin."

The door to the CIC opened and Miranda stepped through with a stern expression. She waited until it closed before speaking. "The crew is on edge. Most of them are from Earth and many have family in the Alliance. Any luck figuring out what's happening?"

Mordin shook his head, while Shepard just sighed and rubbed his right temple as the salarian glanced over the data. "If scans are to be believed, there is no traffic in either ships or signals coming from secondary relay to Earth. Signals from the Arcturus Relay heading towards Earth have actually increased."

Shepard furrowed his brow. "Increased? What do you mean, people are trying to get in contact with Earth?"

"Exactly."

Miranda shook her head idly and sighed. "We could try and break the encryption, but most of it is probably military. It would take EDI a while to get through that level of encryption."

Shepard turned to Miranda with a scowl. "We'll be at Earth for awhile by the time she does. Concentrate on Alliance military channels, but check the newscasts now, see if anything's happening."

Miranda linked her own omnitool to the extranet and brought up the news. An Asari news caster appeared in a hologram before them._ "…ain calm. I repeat, we've lost contact with several worlds and relay hubs, but we have no information regarding why. The council has been convened in emergency session to examine what is going on while all military forces are to be put on high alert. Military and civil leaders urge civilians to stay in your homes and avoid using the relays for the time being."_

Shepard waved his hand. "Enough. Let's get to Earth _now."_ He lowered his head. "If it's still there."

**-Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck- **

Garrus considered heading back to his station at the weapons control; a good place to be in the event of a battle, but something told him that wasn't going to happen here. He gripped onto the console ahead of him and saw Miranda do the same on the other side of the Galaxy Map, while Shepard stood atop the dais, gripping the railing with both hands. Tense was an understatement.

The holographic screen changed to a forward camera, with the secondary relay to Earth in full view. Joker called out the transit and Garrus felt that ever so slightly unsettling feeling as they entered the relay. It quickly came to an end, and as Garrus gave thanks for his instincts, the ship suddenly lurched violently as though it had been hit by heavy weapons fire. Garrus hung on to the console for dear life as he was flung towards the aft bulkhead, barely managing to keep his grip as the worst of the impact reverberated through the ship.

The holographic screen went black, but quickly began to light up with stars and the dim light from the sun ahead. Alarms blared throughout the ship as everyone was tossed about from the violent impact. Shepard held on throughout the turbulence, grimly staring ahead as the galaxy map flickered in front of him, and screamed. "Report!"

No one answered. Fires and sparks were all over the place, forcing the crew to scramble to keep the ship from falling apart. A cacophony of voices filled the air as crew members began damage control and performing triage on injured comrades. Garrus brought up sensor information on his console, struggling to read the information as the display flickered in and out of existence. "We're in normal space! Something's wrong, I'm not reading the relay!"

Joker finally replied. _"Commander! I don't know what the hell just happened but our barriers are down to nothing! Armor's penetrated all over the place and engines are damaged! Weapons, sensors and communications are going haywire! We've got stress fractures and warped hull along the wings, and power's browning out!"_

"Are we venting atmosphere?"

_"No sir! But whatever that was it tore us a new asshole!"_

The holographic display's view swept around the ship, showing a cloud of debris was all around them. But it was not the simple debris that was expected to be around a relay; large chunks of ice were rapidly flying away from the Normandy.

_There must have been an asteroid near the Charon Relay_, Garrus thought, but that didn't make sense. The stations near the relay would make sure the area was clear of anything that would pose a major threat to the ships using it. Were those stations gone too?

Miranda moved back to her console and tapped the controls, causing EDI to pop up. "EDI, What's going on?"

The bulb projection blinked once, and then replied casually. "Sensors are either malfunctioning, or we have just broken through the outer mantle of the ice crust that surrounded the Charon Relay."

Miranda scowled. "That's impossible; the relay was uncovered and cleaned out. We must have ended up somewhere else."

Shepard's voice cut through the din. "No, look." He pointed to the holographic display which now swung around to show what lay behind them. The relay was there, a large portion of it still covered up by the sediment that had built up over the ages. "Check sensors. We're in Sol." He grimaced and tapped communications. "Set a course for Earth. And someone get me a full damage report."

Garrus watched Shepard calmly turn and walk back to the elevator. He could see the confusion on his old friend's face amidst the smoke and sparks of damaged electronics in the air around them. The war-hardened soldier did _not_ look happy as he got in the elevator and tapped the control button.

Garrus hated these kinds of battles where it was nothing but nature working against you.

**-McMurdo Base, Antarctica-**

The alarms in the Antarctic base suddenly went off. Sam saw servicemen and women rushing to their stations and with a glance to Teal'c, the pair decided to investigate.

They entered the main command and control room of McMurdo, where General Raymond Warnes was simultaneously issuing orders and receiving information from a dozen different places. The room was packed with computer monitors of various sizes and warrant officers scrambling about, passing information and coordinating armed forces. The General was in his typical dress uniform, a military hat hiding the majority of his hair except for a band of silvery grey along his temples. He was lean and fit, a career soldier from the looks of both his physique and medals on his chest. Sam gave a quick salute which Warnes returned, along with an explanation for the red blinking lights and agitated officers inside. "Just in time. I was about to call you down, Major. We're receiving telemetry now; deep space sensors just picked up a disturbance on the edge of the solar system.."

Sam nodded idly and watched the large screen in the room flicker to life. She could make out Pluto in the distance as the focus cleared and zoomed in. There was a large amount of debris nearby - gigantic chunks of ice.

"What the...? It's like Charon just suddenly erupted on one side. This is live?"

General Warnes nodded and picked up the phone. "This is General Warnes to all pilots. Prepare for possible launch. I repeat, prepare for possible sortie." He turned to Sam. "Look in the left corner, NORAD's tracking it with those fancy Asgard sensors."

Sam's eyes drifted over and she saw what Warnes was talking about. It was tiny compared to the rest of the moving parts in the image, but it was clear. "A ship… I've never seen that configuration."

"Nor have I." Teal'c added. "It appears to be heading this way. How fast is it moving, General?"

Warnes sighed. "At the speed it's going, it'll be here in a few hours." He turned to Sam and nodded. "Looks like the Goa'uld aren't through with us just yet."

Sam looked at the tiny craft in the image. It didn't look like anything she'd ever seen before; certainly not Goa'uld. But whatever it was, they'd soon find out.

**-Engineering Deck, Normandy SR-2-**

It had to be the work of the Reapers. There was no other explanation given the timing and circumstances. Shepard didn't know exactly what to think- the Charon Relay looked exactly as it did in his history classes when they'd dug it out of the ice. He idly wished Tali was around as he looked over to Engineer Donnelley. "There! That help?"

Donnelly and his partner in crime, Gabriella Daniels, nodded. "Aye sir! Venting the plasma has stopped the overheating for now, but we're lit up like a Christmas tree! Anyone with half-decent sensors will be able to pick us up until we can shed this heat."

"I'm a little more worried about the engines! They took a beatin' coming out of the relay and we're coastin' on thrusters now!"

"What about the anti-protons?" Shepard asked. "I do _not_ want an explosion."

Daniels breathed deeply, her hands caked in dust and grease. "Emergency containment kept it from blowing obviously, and we can jettison the storage core if things look really bad. I don't want to do it unless it's a last ditch move."

Shepard sighed tersely. The Alliance had trained him specifically to deal with tech oriented _combat,_ not maintenance. Infiltrators broke shit, not fix it. "No. Jettison it now, we're hit bad and one false move and they won't even need body bags to bury us. Aim it towards one of the gas giants so it doesn't do any damage." Daniels visibly gulped, but nodded in agreement. Shepard could swear she mumbled 'aye sir' but he didn't hear it. He turned to Donnelly. "Can we make orbit of Earth? Get close enough for them to send us some help?"

Donnelly brought up the thruster system on his display. Shepard looked over his shoulder and saw that the thrusters could only muster fifty percent power. They'd taken _serious_ damage. "Long as Joker doesn't skim the atmosphere we'll be fine. Just hope we don't crash into any of those old satellites."

Shepard grumbled and walked away. Donnelly and Daniels would have to work it out now, he was needed else-

_"Shepard!"_

Shepard turned to see Jack popping her head out of her hidey hole beneath the drive core. "What do you want, Jack?"

Jack pulled herself up and around onto the stairs. "Who the _fuck_ do you have driving this Cerberus tin-can? That cripple's gonna get us all killed!"

Shepard stopped in his tracks before entering the main hallway of the engineering room. The woman had only been on the ship a few weeks and already acted like it was her playground. His eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to face Jack. "You talk about Joker like that again, I'll seal off your little cave and vent your ass into space."

Jack scowled and flipped Shepard off before jumping back into her cave. Shepard still had misgivings about having Jack aboard, but as biotically and criminally gifted as she was, she was useful.

The door opened, and Shepard again flinched as Grunt growled loudly in front of him.

"Shepard!" Grunt looked down at Shepard. "Don't shoot anything without telling me first."

Shepard grimaced and wearily shook his head. "I wouldn't _dream _of it."

**-The Oval Office, Washington DC.-**

General Hammond sighed and looked at the Joint Chiefs around him. They had been planning the funeral honors ceremony for the carrier battlegroup Anubis destroyed when the phone had rung.

Another possible alien invasion – not even a week had passed since Anubis's massive fleet had been repelled by SG-1. He'd been hoping that Carter and Teal'c would be able to set out soon, but this new visitor changed all that. He looked over at President Henry Hayes and shook his head. "Prometheus is still in drydock under repair. The soonest we'd be able to launch more than the F-302s at McMurdo and Area 51 would be two days."

Hayes groaned and drummed his fingers on the desk. "What about that Ancient Outpost? We took out Anubis easy enough."

Hammond sighed. "Colonel O'Neill was the only one with the gene and knowledge to use it. Waking him up would likely kill him, with no guarantee that he'd be physically able to fire those drones anymore. We've contacted the clone of Colonel O'Neill, but the soonest we can have him to the Antarctic outpost is three hours. We also don't know if the ancient knowledge is required to use those weapons. Frankly, I can't consider it more than a last ditch option."

Hayes smacked the desk with his fist softly. "You know, when I accepted this office, I always wondered what would define my administration other than Kinsey's being a popular jackass." He sighed and looked to Hammond. "Who knew it'd be alien invasions? Get the Russians on the horn, Tell em to pretend its 'war games'. Bring us to DEFCON 2 because if this does turn out badly, I want to win that quick draw."

**-Cockpit, Normandy SR-2-**

Joker fought to keep from complaining about how sluggish the Normandy was manoeuvring. The Tantalus Drive was only making the ship somewhat lighter than its normal mass, so the trip to Earth was taking a lot longer than normal - although though he could already see that everything was wrong.

"Sir, I'm picking up a lot of strange readings…"

Shepard was standing right behind him now. It wasn't like before with him standing at the command dais, now he was getting into the nitty gritty. He snorted. "The Arcturus fleet is missing, Charon is covered in ice again and now you're saying Earth is different too. _Define strange."_

Joker looked over his shoulder to where Shepard had situated himself. He looked so different in his Cerberus jumpsuit rather than Alliance blues. His tone had gotten rougher and more condescending, his sarcasm getting dangerously sharp. Joker wondered if the clothes really did make the man. Looking at Miranda standing nearby though, Joker figured those jumpsuits had their benefits too.

"Not that normal kind of strange, Commander. I'm not picking up _any_ of the standard frequencies. Just a bunch of radio and microwaves. _And_ I'm not picking up _any _eezo, defense platforms, satellites… just nothing. It's all gone."

EDI popped up and began to explain in detail. "Long range scans reveal that it _is_ Earth, but not the Earth we know. We are not yet close enough for a detailed scan, but none of the outer planets have any of the mining operations or sensor satellites our records show."

Joker gulped and looked around the console. "Please tell me this is the second coming of David Blaine."

_"Joker!" _Shepard growled much louder than needed. "I've got an idea, launch a probe at the nearest planet."

EDI blinked twice before asking. "Shepard?"

"Do it!"

Joker winced. He'd meant it as a joke dammit… EDI sighed wearily and muttered. "Probing Uranus." Joker bit back a laugh. The humor helped distract him from the seriousness of the situation. Those within earshot either winced or chuckled and when Joker turned, Shepard's eyes were wide.

"Oh grow up Joker." Shepard scolded, but bit back a laugh of his own. Obviously Shepard hadn't expected the ridiculous comment from EDI.

The probe quickly met its target, relaying information back to the ship. EDI made a curious sound. "Fascinating, the probe's information indicates an abnormally large amount of minable surface resources."

Shepard narrowed his eyes and Joker could see the hamsters turning the wheels in his head. "This isn't our solar system… Nothing's the same."

"Except the planets." Joker ventured. Shepard gave him a slight glare.

**- McMurdo Base, Command Center -**

"Launch fighters. I want a course prediction for that ship so we can intercept it in high orbit."

Sam bit the insides of her lip, but did as she was told. Sitting down next to the chief warrant officer relaying the launch order, she began to calculate where the craft would reach Earth.

The ship looked so strange, nothing at all like what the Jaffa or Hebridians or any other space faring culture she'd met used. The Asgard sensors began to get more detailed information, but none of what they detected seemed familiar at all.

**- Normandy SR-2, Cockpit - **

"I have infiltrated their wireless networks and find nothing that we'd recognize in our day and age."

"Day and age?" Miranda asked as they cleared Mars, close enough to pick up wireless signals from Earth. "You're saying that we're not in our own time?"

EDI's bulb moved to face Miranda. "Given the level of technological development I can see, I would assume we've arrived sometime in the late 20th century to early 21st century. In fact…" EDI popped away and the image of a newscaster appeared. The date in the bottom left said 2006.

Joker quickly looked to Shepard. "Not my fault!"

Shepard just sighed, and shook his head. "Not blaming you, just get us in orbit." He opened a com link to Mordin. "Mordin, as stupid and crazy as this sounds, EDI thinks we're almost 200 years in the past. I want theories for how this could have happened ASAP."

"_Understood Shepard. Wild and untested hypothesis bordering on lunacy may be only recourse," _replied Mordin.

Shepard cut the line to Mordin and opened a new one to engineering. "Donelly, can you get stealth systems online?"

A few seconds passed, but Donelly replied with an oddly cheerful voice. "_Aye sir, though we won't be able to maintain it for more than an hour with our damaged capacitors. Anyone with good enough sensors will be able to pick us up with an active pulse regardless, as our stealth sheathing is damaged as well."_

"Got it." Shepard turned to Miranda. "We'll take a look, see what's going on, then decide whether or not to make contact. This situation is crazy, but it is what it is. I hope that fancy schooling of yours had good history teachers."

**-Command and Control Room, McMurdo Base-**

"It looks like it's taking a high orbit of the planet. Scans reveal some kind of gravity drive and anti-proton engines. I'm also picking up laser emitters and a pair of what look like missile launchers as far as weapons go. It's…" Sam winced and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't get it. The technology aboard that ship is completely unknown to us. A few things look like hypothetical technologies, but nothing we have is even close to that. It doesn't resemble any Hebridian or Goa'uld technology either."

"It doesn't appear to be fully functional though." She pointed to the sensor display. "We're picking damage to its exterior hull plating, which seems to be a radar absorbing material, but we can't get clear enough readings just yet. It's also coming in way too fast for a safe orbital entry."

Behind her, General Warnes growled. "Is it a threat?"

Sam shrugged. "Well…yes sir, but even an unupgraded Ha'tak is more of a threat."

Warnes didn't need to hear more. "Then it's enough." He tapped his headset. "Tell the pilots to disengage safeties and to take a defensive position. Make sure the target can see our fighters."

"Wait!" Sam turned. "Let's try and contact it, sir. We don't know they're hostile."

Teal'c nodded as well. "Indeed. Apart from their arrival, they have not made any hostile actions General."

Warnes clicked his jaw as he stared at the screen. "After Anubis, we're not taking any unnecessary chances with aliens in our system. President's orders." He turned back to the headset. "Pilots, approach the target once it enters orbit and give an ultimatum. Terminate with deadly force if they don't respond."

"Sir!" Sam chided. "We have no clue if they're hostile or not, they're not like anything we've seen before and to assume they're hostile…"

Warnes turned to Sam with a hardened face. "I won't be responsible for a preventable attack. If they were friendly, they'd contact _us _before entering orbit, and looking at that vector they're trying to _land_." Warnes rubbed the side of his temple and then spoke again. "Get me the head scientists at the Ancient outpost. I want to know if we can fire those Ancient weapons if we need to. And I want coordination with NORAD SATCOM for our ICBMs."

Sam held her tongue. Warnes wasn't taking _any_ chances...

**-Cockpit, Normandy SR-2 in High Orbit of Earth-**

"Shepard." EDI chimed.

Shepard turned to EDI as they began to near Earth. "What?"

"I've just calculated our approach vector and velocity. With the damaged Tantalus Core, we can only maintain a high orbit of the planet."

Joker snorted. "Yeah, that's what I'm aiming for. We need a good amount of inertia if we want to get something stable with only thrusters to manoeuvre with. What, you think I'm not trained for battle damage?"

Shepard wanted to chide Joker, but EDI wouldn't speak up without a good reason. "What's wrong EDI?"

"Sensors are picking up what appear to be interceptors taking off from a base in Antarctica and the Nevada Desert. If these fighters can reach us, they may be able to push us into a decaying orbit we would not be able to escape."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "If I recall, those are McMurdo and Area 51 respectively. I don't remember anything about Earth having space capable fighters at this time. We were barely beginning to get into genetic engineering and cybernetics from what I recall."

Shepard watched on the screen as the little red dots began to approach the Normandy. The situation was so bizarre that he didn't know whether to be worried or not. "Can they pick us up? Stealth systems are online. I thought Earth didn't have deep space sensors back then, least of all countermeasures to stealth. How do we know they're coming for us?"

EDI's voice remained calm as always. "Their trajectories imply an orbital target, very unusual for an atmospheric fighter. I have been going through their networked wireless internet signals as well, and apart from a shocking amount of pornographic material, I am picking up references which are completely unknown to me. This is not our Earth, either past or present."

Joker smirked. "Except for the porn."

"What do you mean?" Shepard ignored Joker and directed the question to EDI. "From what I can see, it seems to be Earth. What references are you talking about?"

EDI brought up news images, newspaper headlines, all dated well in the past. "These are events that do not match up with our records of Earth. Asteroid impacts, solar flares, war games between the USA and Russia."

Shepard furrowed his brow. "Cover stories?"

"Most likely."

The situation was getting more and more confusing. "Those fighters, are they a threat?"

"Scanning." EDI announced. "Fighters appear to be a mixture of Earth and unknown alien technology. Shepard?"

"What?"

"I am not picking up any Element Zero drive cores. Those craft are being propelled with chemical rocket boosters and aerospike engines. Their armament seems to be 20mm chemically propelled projectiles and rocket boosted anti-air missiles. I would surmise they are hybrid fighters, utilizing technology unknown to us. At their rate of climb, the pilots should be experiencing inertial blackouts. Very unusual."

"Cannons and anti-air missiles? Not even enough to crack our armor, let alone a frigate sized barrier." Miranda commented. "They don't have anything stronger?"

EDI blinked. "I _am_ picking up over twenty three thousand nuclear weapon signatures on the planet."

Shepard smiled ruefully. "Definitely Earth. But not ours. I think we should tell them we're coming."

A few seconds passed, and EDI replied. "Our communications systems are both not completely compatible, as well as damaged at the moment. Had they our same level of technology we could at least ping them to acknowledge our arrival, but their systems will not detect our laser based communications. We can hear them, but they cannot hear us. I will require a few moments to adjust our communications while the ships engineers work to repair them."

"Will they get here before that?"

"More than likely."

"Damn."

**-Ancient Outpost, Antarctica-**

Major John Sheppard watched in awe as more of those fancy new 'experimental' fighters took off from the runway. Even up in his transport chopper, he could feel the wake from their powerful engines. He'd heard of the hypersonic Aurora plane that was supposedly in development, but he discounted it as ramblings of conspiracy theorists. _I guess I was wrong_, he thought as the planes flew into the distance.

John had just dropped off a fresh batch of scientists to some research facility in the middle of nowhere before circling around the sudden no-fly zone to make way for the fighters. They looked like blades in the air even at this distance and he wondered, maybe, if he hadn't screwed up in Afghanistan, if he could have gotten to fly one of them.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and just hovered. It was just a matter of waiting for the fighters to finish taking off before he could land and he had plenty of fuel left.

**-Cockpit, Normandy SR-2-**

"Donnelly, can you get the barriers back up?"

Shepard cursed softly under his breath. His ship was torn to shreds from punching through Charon's icy crust and he didn't like the possibility of being shot down by his own people because he couldn't talk to them. Donnelly reported. _"Not before those fighters get here, sir. We're already losing power to the Tantalus drives and…"_

"Got it." Sheppard interrupted. "Can you at least get GARDIAN on-line?"

A moment of hesitation. _"…I can give you a few shots, but it'll deplete our reserve batteries."_

"Good enough." Shepard moved up and stood next to Joker. "If those fighters get too close, try and warn them off. If they fire any of those missiles, shoot the missiles down but _don't _touch those fighters."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we wait to try and hail them?"

"I'd love to but until we adapt we have to make due. Besides, they don't look like they want to talk. This isn't our Earth and if they've got hybrid technology, they know about aliens.." Shepard explained. "They wouldn't launch fighters if they thought we were friendly. Let's just hope we can _talk_ our way out of this one with a minimal use of body bags."

"_Shepard, I have come up with a plausible explanation!"_

Shepard flinched at the rapid stream of words. He wasn't surprised that Mordin was listening the whole time and coming to his own conclusions. "Good to see someone's on the ball. Whaddya got?"

"_Turbulence in relay suggests possible space/time anomaly. There is no known method for disrupting Mass Relay or FTL travel using Mass Effect fields, but full extent of Reaper technology also not known. Sensor logs and EDI's report suggests we are not even in our own universe. Multiuniversal travel theoretically possible considering relay physics and potential space time anomalies, but practically impossible…" _Mordin paused for dramatic effect - at least that's what Sheppard thought he always did it for. "..._in theory."_

Shepard blinked and looked over at Miranda. "Did he just tell us we're fucked?"

Miranda shrugged. "More or less." She pointed ahead to the fighters coming up from the atmosphere. "Whatever you're going to do, you'll need to do it soon. Those fighters might not pose a huge threat, but if we get into a fight, those ICBMs might."

Shepard turned back to the screen where Earth shone like a big blue marble. This wasn't the homecoming he was expecting. "Nothing's ever simple anymore, is it? EDI, get our damn communications online."

**-Command and Control Room, McMurdo Base-**

Sam watched the situation unfold on the screen – the F-302s were moving closer, spread out in a wide wedge formation. "They haven't made any aggressive moves. If they wanted to fire on us they could have done it by now."

Warnes growled. "They haven't hailed _us._ Doesn't seem like a friendly thing to do, _Major."_

Sam decided to just shut her mouth and pray. The F-302s were getting closer and it wouldn't be much longer for visual contact.

The craft began to move, tufts of exhaust pushed it into a lower orbit, almost like it was trying to evade the F-302s. Sam worried about what Warnes might do. She barely knew the General; he was nothing like Hammond from the looks of it.

"Titan wing, keep on the intruder. If it continues to evade without communication, fire a warning shot."

Sam bit her lip. The General was treating the intruder like something he knew. Without more information, there was no way to tell what the craft's intentions were.

**-The Oval Office, Washington DC-**

"What?" President Hayes screamed as Hammond explained. "Who gave them permission?" The objects on his desk shook from his fist pounding on it.

General Hammond sighed tersely. "_You_ did, sir."

Hayes eyes went wide. "I did not! I told Warnes to launch fighters _in case_ we were under attack! Being prepared _isn't_ an aggressive action. I never authorized him to take any _offensive_ action!"

The Joint Chiefs behind Hammond were now busy coordinating with the other SGC nations. Russia had armed their ICBMs as well and China was preparing for disclosure. The Commonwealth Nations were prepared to assist the United States in anyway they could. General Hammond nodded. "You signed the order three days ago for all SGC affiliated Generals to do whatever it takes to defend this planet from alien invasion, sir. In the event of an emergency, we may not be able to reach you and each General and Base is authorized to act independently in the interest of planetary security. General Warnes is acting under _your_ authority."

Hayes turned to his assistant who'd gone pale seeing the screen with the small blue dots now approaching the large red one. "Goddammit! Get Warnes on this phone _now!_ We have to stop him!_"_

**-Cockpit, Normandy SR-2-**

"Incoming! GARDIAN defenses online!" Joker targeted the fighters and tried to move the ship out of the way. The thrusters vainly struggled to move the heavy ship in orbit, but it wasn't enough. "They're sending ultimatums, but we still can't reply!" The fighters were moving in a course to intercept. If they had hostile intentions, they would be at point blank firing range. "Shepard, orders?"

Shepard looked at EDI who shook her holographic avatar. "Just another moment for communications."

"Too long." Shepard muttered. "Joker, Move us out of the way! Hold fire!"

Joker felt a soft drift as the ship's thrusters fired. The Normandy drifted lower into orbit dodging the incoming fighters but also losing height. They'd begun to graze the top of the atmosphere, ever so slightly losing speed. With the Tantalus core damaged, Joker didn't know how deep he could take the ship while still being able to pull out of a decaying orbit.

The fighter craft spun around after zipping past, now following the Normandy as Joker tried to push the craft up and out.

**- McMurdo, Command and Control -**

"Titan leader, do another close fly by. If they don't respond by then, open fire." Warnes ordered with conviction.

"Sir they haven't opened fire on us!" Sam need to try and get through to him, she didn't see any hostile intentions. "Our fighters came close enough to throw rocks and…"

"And they took a lower orbit!" Warnes growled. "Now you will shut your mouth unless asked _Major, _or I will have you thrown in the brig."

Teal'c moved closer, just enough to let Sam know he was on her side. Orders were orders though and Sam bit her lip. "Yes sir."

_"Fly by ineffective, the craft is heading into a lower orbit!"_

_"What the… It's got words on it… Normandy!"_

Sam could feel the tendons in her arms constrict. This _wasn't_ how they were supposed to be dealing with this situation. She spoke as politely as possible, but still firm enough to get the point across. Brig be damned. "General, I _strongly_ recommend you order those fighters off. That craft has laser cannons and if they wanted they could have burnt our fighters away before they fired a shot_._ They're not hostile!"

General Warnes looked at Sam and then around to the command and control room. His graying hair denoted experience, but Sam could see he was questioning his resolve. "And if you're wrong? And if this is just some trick by some alien bastard to blow us to kingdom come? You know as well as I do how simple it would be to arm a ship like that with Naquadah based nuclear weapons."

Sam gave Warnes a pleading look. She could see the near despair in his eyes at the deteriorating situation. She wondered if maybe Warnes wasn't just still paranoid from Anubis' invasion. _That _she could understand. "With a Laser Cannon at that range, it would be near impossible for any automated targeting system to _miss."_ Sam tried to keep the indignation out of her voice, Warnes needed to see reason. "Look at their ship sir, they're crippled. The biggest threat is them _crashing _because our fighters are forcing them into a lower orbit!"

The pilot's banter suddenly switched to shock as they began to peel off, even without orders. "_This is Titan 2-1; I just received a signal from the intruder. It's declaring peaceful intentions - in English. The ship does have writing on it! Big white letters spelling out 'Normandy SR-2' – it's in English too. The hell's going on here Command?"_

General Warnes watched on the screen as the 'Normandy' fired it's engines again, this time trying to move away from the planet but struggling. "If you're right… then who are they?"

Sam contained her anger, Teal'c reassuring her with his presence. "I don't know, sir. But they could have destroyed our 302s; we should try and contact them."

The red phone behind Warnes on the wall began to ring, and instantly Sam knew what was going to happen. They might have dodged a serious bullet here, but that still didn't mean this 'Normandy' wasn't a threat.

**-Cockpit, Normandy SR-2-**

"They've broken off, but we've got a problem." Joker furiously tapped on his controls, his voice getting antsy. "Tantalus core is just too damaged. The ship weighs a shit ton more than it should for space flight and we're skimming the atmosphere. We're in degrading orbit and we can't fight it without the drive core at full strength. We are _so _going down."

EDI popped up and quickly ran through information on the screen. "Mr. Moreau is correct. Without the Tantalus Drive reducing the overall mass of the craft, we do not have enough operational thrust to prevent landfall."

Shepard cursed under his breath and looked over at Miranda. Even in this dire circumstance she looked smug. "What about venting the hanger? Maybe the boost'll keep us in orbit."

"Unlikely." EDI explained. "I have already calculated that venting the hold will only buy us a small amount of time, at our present course and speed, we will be entering in the northern Atlantic Ocean within thirty minutes"

Joker cursed. "Oh well that's just _perfect_. A space ship with no brakes in an atmosphere where it'll fly like a wet tissue."

"_Joker_." Shepard warned, his voice getting dangerous.

"Just sayin'."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Updates will be about this size, every few weeks i'd say. Bullethead IS a very good Beta :D


	2. Cursus Decretum 2 of 5

**_Cursus Decretum_**

**Chapter 2**

**-McMurdo Base, Antarctica-**

Brigadier General Raymond Warnes listened to the phone he held to his head. Teal'c watched as his expression went from surprise, to humble resignation. The man was something around fifty, an old warrior from Earth. Teal'c understood how at such an age, instinct became something to follow, not just listen to. But instinct could become corrupted and experience changed the variables of decisions.

Bra'tac had taught Teal'c a great number of lessons over many years and something told him that Warnes had just learned a valuable lesson. The General sighed and put the phone away. He looked over to his assistant, a Chief Master Sergeant awaiting new orders to relay. "Call off the fighters, have the 302s take up an escort position and re-hail the alien ship. These orders are directly from the president."

The General nodded idly and took his cap off, looking very displeased. He turned to Major Carter. "I've been relieved of command for the immediate crisis. All our high ranking officers are currently on assignment to the Ancient Research Facility. You are in temporary command of McMurdo's military assets, Major Carter." Warnes looked over at Teal'c. "And Mr. Teal'c here has been granted leave to assist you – Direct from the President and Lieutenant General Hammond. You'll be taking orders from them for the time being."

Sam just opened her mouth a little in shock. Teal'c nodded graciously and respectfully moved out of the way of the suddenly tired looking general. He walked away, clearly not wanting to talk to anyone.

Teal'c moved over to where Major Carter looked at all the tense faces around her. Many looked thankful and Teal'c realized that the Tau'ri weren't all that different from the Jaffa; they followed orders no matter what.

**-CIC Deck, Normandy SR-2-**

Shepard moved over to where Kelly Chambers sat on the floor next to her workstation, holding an icepack to her head. The rest of the bridge crew was in just as bad shape, but were sitting at their stations. Kelly was the odd one out, not having more than a personal assistant job.

"Kelly, you alright?"

Kelly looked up and saw Shepard offering her a hand. She accepted it and felt herself being pulled up. Wobbling about as the dizziness got to her, Kelly was glad that Shepard helped balance her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "I… I hit my head on the wall when we went through the Charon relay. Chakwas is busy, I'll… I'll be fine."

Shepard ignored her attempts to pull away, brushing aside the icepack and a bit of Kelly's hair. "That looks bad. You're probably concussed. Mild shock too. Get down to Chakwas, I need you alive and alert more than I need you here right now."

Kelly felt Shepard squeezing her shoulder; the fact that he'd taken the time out now to see to her made her smile. The Illusive Man was right about Shepard representing the very best of humanity.

* * *

><p>Shepard spared Kelly a quick glance as she limped away, then moved up to the CIC control dais again. He brought up a status report on the ship and its trajectory before calling Joker. "Joker, can the ship survive a landing on the water?"<p>

_"Fat chance, commander." _Joker replied. '_Even if we survive the landing, it's the sinking that'll kill us. Good thing we got rid of the anti-protons or we'da punched out another moon. If we're going down we're coasting on thrusters and the only brake we'll have is whatever barrier we can get up. Best guess? We need ground, preferably soft and covered with pillows."_

Shepard stifled his groan. There wasn't much to do now but wait. The fighters that had put them in this situation were now taking flanking positions, almost like guardians. "If we're going to crash the party, might as well tell them we're coming. Give me a direct channel to those fighters."

**-McMurdo Base, Antarctica-**

Sam made her orders simple – remain on high alert and watch for any aggression. Even more, she had NORAD working to try and radio the intruder. With any luck-

"Ma'am?"

Sam turned to the CMS who called her. "Yes, Sergeant?"

The sergeant tapped his headset. "The alien is hailing our fighters. It's in English and they're asking to speak to whoever's in charge."

Sam gulped slightly and nodded. "Patch me through and get the President back on the line. I'm sure he'll want his voice heard as well." It was such a simple procedure to contact the President from here, but Sam was nowhere near confident nor conceited enough to act without approval.

It took a few seconds for the link to establish between the Normandy and McMurdo's transmitters, but soon an image resolved. Sam saw the scarred face of a wiry looking man who almost seemed to be glowing underneath his skin. "This is Major Carter, representing the United States Air Force. Who are you and why have you entered orbit of this planet?"

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favourite planet to crash land on."

Sam raised her own eyebrows, surprised by the sarcasm. "Commander Shepard? You're human? Who exactly are you?"

"Born and raised on Earth." Shepard said. "Not this one though. I'd love to play twenty questions, but unfortunately your idiot pilots finished what little power we had left. I'm not kidding, our ship is severely damaged and we're coming in."

Sam wanted to call Thor to lend her a time dilation field in order to _slow_ things down. They were just moving _too_ fast and they needed to do a full check on everything happening. "We can see your degrading orbit, but we can't calculate where you'll land." She paused and thought for a moment – _Diplomacy._ "I can order our fighters to try and clamp on to give you an extra boost to stay up there."

"One moment." Shepard turned to the side and spoke quietly. Sam could hear a strange electronic female voice replying, but she couldn't make out the words. Shepard then turned back and shook his head. "We just checked, we don't have the time and it's not like your fighters have the drive cores needed to pull us up. Get ready for a neighbor. We're aiming for down in Antarctica not far from you." Shepard looked up and gritted his teeth. "Not exactly the way I thought I'd come back home."

The screen shut off and Sam opened her mouth in shock. The red phone to the president rang and she realized that as usual, things were going to get _a lot _worse before they got better.

**-CIC Deck, Normandy SR-2-**

"Shepard."

Shepard turned to EDI, who popped up next to him on the CIC command dais. "Any luck on reentry?"

"Unfortunately, no Shepard." EDI explained. "Even with a combination of every thrust technique available to us, we will re-enter the atmosphere within twenty minutes."

Shepard looked around; the ship was already badly damaged. There likely be nothing but scrap after a crash landing. What would that bring them? Earth in the past and not even _their_ Earth. What about the Collectors and the Reapers? Did they just _forget_ their mission? Shepard didn't know what to do and he could almost feel the pain of his scars growing. "Have all non-essential crewmembers get to the escape pods. Closest thing we have to panic rooms. And tell any biotics on board to set up some inertial dampening zones to help brace for the crash." He turned, preparing to head up to his quarters to bolt down the few important things he had left.

"Shepard."

He turned his head and barked. _"What?"_

"The Illusive Man is contacting us."

Shepard's eyes went wide. "What? _Now?"_

EDI's voice was calm, as usual. "It appears he may have some information on the situation."

**-The Oval Office, Washington DC-**

"Mr. President." Hammond began, glancing over the information on the wireless tablet in front of him. "General Warnes has stepped down, Major Carter has received her orders and made contact with the aliens."

Hayes ran his hand along his forehead. "Well that's a crisis averted. Why the hell didn't Warnes contact us?"

General Hammond responded with rough tone. "No idea sir, but Warnes is new blood to the SGC. We'll be sure to ask him later once the crisis is over."

Hayes didn't want to think about it, the SGC was already dangerous enough. Loose cannons like Warnes for whatever reason could cost him more than just an election. "I'll want a report as soon as possible, for now just tell me what's going on."

Hammond nodded and continued. "Major Carter reports the aliens might not be as alien as we think. They claim to be from Earth, but not this one."

Hayes raised an eyebrow, relieved that the world wasn't about to end, but also knowing that given how crazy things were since being introduced to the Stargate Program, how easy it was to end the world. "Not _our_ Earth? How many are there out there?"

Hammond sat down, looking relieved as well. "I'm not the right one to ask, but there's a problem. Their ship is badly damaged and going down. It's going to crash near the Ancient Outpost in the Antarctic and we've got nothing that can slow it down." He leaned forward. "Mr. President, that ship will carve a fireball in the sky that'll be clear to everyone on the Atlantic Coasts. We may still be able to maintain some level of secrecy, but we need to move fast. The Commonwealth Nations are ready to go with whatever we say, but the Russians are getting antsy."

"The Russians are always antsy." Hayes retorted. "What about the Chinese?"

Hammond looked down at his tablet and brought up the relevant information. "The Chinese have gone to their equivalent of Defcon 3. They're on alert and not being very talkative. I'd suggest we keep them in the loop so they don't do something on their own."

Hayes groaned softly and reached into his desk, pulling out a bottle of fine cognac and a pair of glasses. "The last president gave me this. Said it's been here since Kennedy and the Cuban Missile Crisis." He opened the crystal glass bottle, pouring out three fingers into each cup. "By the end of my term, if I even survive that long, I might have to buy a new one."

**-Briefing Room, Normandy SR-2-**

Shepard waited as the Quantum Entanglement field surrounded him and began to transmit the image of the Illusive Man's 'office'. As usual, the Illusive Man was sitting in a chair in the middle of a dark room, while a vivid and lively map of the galaxy behind him was covered in pulses coming from all directions. A glass of liquor resided in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other – as always. Shepard still hadn't formed a full opinion of him and he got the distinct feeling Illusive Man liked that. "Shepard, Good to see you've made it though this… _occurrence."_

"I don't have time for your games." Shepard normally would have listened, but this was too important. "I just arrived to an Earth I don't know and if you know _anything_ you need to tell me _now."_

The Illusive Man took a long drag on his cigarette and blew it out elegantly. He stared at Shepard – his electronic eye implants adjusting ever so slightly. "I have yet to lie to you, Shepard. I may not have told you everything, but anything you _need _to know, you know." He took a quick sip and stood up. "Obviously something's wrong. We've lost contact with colonies, planets, fleets. The majority of Cerberus' contacts throughout the galaxy have gone silent." He motioned to the map behind him, highlighting known positions "I've been able to reach a few central hubs, all close to relays. Omega, Illium, the Citadel, as well as a few Alliance and Turian Fleets."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "You have contacts in the Turian Fleets?"

"Shepard." Illusive Man tersely replied. "The Reapers did something. I'm utilizing everything in my power to figure out what's going on, but as far as I can tell, apart from Sol, everything around a five to ten light hour radius from the Relays is the only recognizable part of our galaxy." He tapped his cigarette dropping some ash onto the floor. "I _don't_ know what's going on, but as soon as I do, you'll be the first to know." He sat back down, his face tensing. "They're _targeting_ us Shepard. I know the Arcturus fleet is gone, and I'm just now getting your telemetry from Earth. I just want you to know that we still have a mission, and humanity is still at stake. I'm behind you Shepard and I'll assist anyway I can."

Shepard shifted uncomfortably in his standing position. "Good to know, and, odd as this sounds, I'm kind of glad you're still with us." Shepard clenched his fists. It hurt to admit it, but the Alliance wasn't going to help them – Ashley had made that quite clear. He detested the idea that he could trust a heartless entity like Cerberus more than he could the System's Alliance whom he'd dedicated the majority of his life to.

As he prepared to walk away, the ship suddenly lurched, causing him to stumble. Illusive Man noticed right away. "What was that?"

Shepard could tell what it was right away. They had entered the atmosphere. "We're… crashing as I speak. Surprised you haven't noticed from your link."

Illusive Man raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his omnitool and then frowned. "I hope Joker understands exactly how many _credits_ he's _landing_." Illusive Man emphasized the word. "Our resources were spread thin to start, Shepard; this whole situation has us even worse off. _Don't_ break the ship. I can't afford another."

Shepard sighed. There were only a few minutes left on their incoming trajectory and he had shit to do. Illusive Man and his damned eloquence would have to wait.

**-Five Miles from McMurdo Base, Antarctica-**

John Sheppard looked up into the sky, where a little red dot appeared in the distance and it was growing quickly. "Uh… McMurdo, this is Pelican-1. I've got something strange up at my four o'clock high – south south west about fifty degrees up in the air."

It took a few seconds for McMurdo to reply. John shivered slightly, but not from the cold- he liked the cold. _"Pelican-1, RTB ASAP. You are to ignore anything you see, classified top secret, over."_

John scoffed softly – it was kind of hard to ignore that slowly growing burning object in the sky while he was _flying_ in a helicopter. "Uhh… Copy that." He looked back to the glowing ball. Probably a meteor, which meant he had to land _soon._

**-McMurdo Base, Antarctica-**

Teal'c watched as Sam quickly scribbled on the pad of paper she'd found. The Major trusted in her subordinates, giving them the general order to remain cautious until the situation was resolved. The President was on the other end of a secure video feed that was displayed on the main screen, waiting for Sam's calculation.

Sam finished and put the pad up to the camera on the desk in front of her. A crude drawing of McMurdo and the surrounding area filled the page, denoting her estimated crash site with a big red X. "It's going to land some distance away from McMurdo. The 302s are guiding it in but we're not sure exactly what's going to happen after."

Hayes took a moment to think and then said, "You talked to them?"

"Yes, sir. They're human alright, but not like any humans we've met out there as of yet."

"Do they pose a threat? I mean, apart from crashing their ship on our planet?"

Sam considered the question. She knew next to nothing about these people and the minute long conversation with Shepard was nothing to judge on. "I only spoke with their leader – a Commander Shepard – for a moment. First impressions? Yes, they can pose a threat, but I don't believe they're hostile. They have a point defense laser weapon which should theoretically be incapable of missing at the range our fighters flew past. It would have been simple to knock our fighters out of the sky but they didn't do it." Sam didn't bother giving her thoughts on why Warnes had been so aggressive. The experience she'd gotten from years in the SGC was a wholly different experience than a man like Warnes had gotten to become a General through the regulars. It was done and there was little left to do but watch the ship come in.

Hayes grumbled and then nodded. "Alright, I'm giving you a field commission to Lieutenant Colonel for the time being – I don't want any bullshit about chain of command anymore. I need you to round up that base and keep reporters, bystanders, civilians and any military personnel who don't know about the Stargates away. You have my full authority to do whatever you deem necessary, _but don't shoot unless they do. _I want them alive, and able to answer questions."

Sam pursed her lips. Truthfully, she'd known that a promotion was coming down the line at some point. After all she'd done in the last few years it only made sense. A field commission wasn't what she was expecting though and even less command of a full military base. "Uhh... Yes, sir."

"Alright, keep us apprised. General Hammond is heading to NORAD and the Joint Chiefs are talking with the other nations. Watch out for the Russians, they might try and take it out from under us like usual."

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded and took a deep breath. The video link shut off and she momentarily froze.

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter." Sam turned to Teal'c in amazement. There was a slight smile on his face as he bowed his head. "Congratulations."

Sam scoffed softly and grimaced. There were too many things to … "We can celebrate _after_ we find out if the world's about to end."

**-Cockpit, Normandy SR-2-**

"Everyone! Brace yourselves! This ship is _going_ _down!"_ Joker fought desperately with the controls, trying to eke out the last bits of thrust the ship was capable of. "Donnelly! I need those barriers up or we're going to pancake on the ground! I'm _not_ losing another Normandy!"

The sensors were telling him all the wrong things. The heat shields were starting to glow red, the magnetically slung disruptor torpedo launchers were melting away, and all the sharp edges of the craft were oozing into smooth drippy lines. The craft shook as it cut a swath into Earth's atmosphere, leaving a trail of smoke and debris behind it.

_"I'm working as fast as I can Joker! You'll have twenty percent if we're lucky!"_

Shepard was off coordinating the crew into survivable crash positions. Joker had full command of exactly how they were going to crash. Looming ahead of them was the ice shelf of Antarctica. Joker smiled instinctively, thinking of penguins. "Shunt power from life support and the lights if you have to! If those barriers go down then we're toast!"

Joker flinched as a piece of the cockpit armor sheared off, exposing a real view of the ice ahead of them. Impact was coming soon. As Joker pulled the nose of the craft up, just enough to prevent a nose dive, but not enough to cause a forward flip, he felt a blue shield suddenly come around him from behind. "What the..?"

Miranda put a hand on the chair and groaned softly with exertion. _"Don't move. This is harder than it looks."_

Joker resisted the urge to turn his head and see what would likely be a slice of genetically altered heaven before death. Her straining voice made it all the more tempting, but Miranda would likely flay him with her mind. He also fought the temptation to make a 'harder' joke and just said. "Thanks."

**-Five Miles from McMurdo Base, Antarctica-**

"This is Pelican-1! That object's getting too close! I can't evade, I repeat, _cannot evade!"_ John felt the controls begin to tremble. He wasn't far from McMurdo now, but it was too late. That object was coming in _too_ fast- he couldn't even land on the ice safely. "McMurdo! Emergency landing!"

John shut down power to the engines and let the rotors spin in emergency landing mode. He'd likely trash the chopper, but there was no way he'd-

The shockwave preceding the burning object as it zipped past flung the chopper around like a ragdoll. John was shoved to the side and pinned as the chopper spun out of control. He barely made out McMurdo on his headset as he fought the G-forces. "_Pelican-1, did not copy! Say again did not copy!"_

John watched the horizon spin out of control; one moment he saw the sun, the other the ground. Bailing out was impossible as he was only a few hundred feet in the air; his parachute wouldn't slow him down at all.

_"Yaarrrrgh!" _The straps of his harness dug painfully into his shoulders, the canteen on his side pocket pushed against him so hard it cut into his clothes. The incessant alarm and red flashing lights turned the whole experience into something surreal.

John braced himself and held on as the chopper made its final descent and finally crashed into the ice, rolling around end over end and finally coming to rest.

**-Engineering Deck, Normandy SR-2-**

_"Impact in ten seconds!"_

Shepard rubbed his upper lip with his sleeve, having gone down to engineering knowing that Donnelly and Daniels wouldn't listen to orders and brace. To his surprise, Jack had come along with Grunt and they were all encapsulated in the biotic shield Jack created, one hand outstretched above her.

The criminal might have been a liability and murderer, but maybe there was something inside Shepard had missed. Not to mention that the exertion creating a biotic shield this big must have been brutal, but she showed no unreasonable strain on her face. "Hold on!"

Donnelly used one arm to hold onto the bulkhead and wrapped the other around Daniels, who did the same. Grunt, on the other hand, looked almost condescending. "Bah, these Earth types better hope I die in this crash."

Shepard just sighed and gripped onto the bulkhead. He'd quickly gone up to his room and put his armor on so his shields would protect him somewhat. He just hoped–

The impact hurled everyone up off the floor and slammed them into the ceiling, floating in zero gravity for a moment before dropping back down to the ground.

**-Pelican-1 Crashsite near Normandy SR-2, Antarctica-**

John coughed violently as he struggled to pull the torn straps of his harness off. His hands had gone straight into the dash, tearing his gloves and mangling his hands. He looked at his bloody hands for a moment, then quietly took stock.

He was alive, barely. The crash had torn the back end of the chopper off and left him with nothing but a broken cockpit full of shattered glass. He could taste copper in his throat, but thankfully his harness had kept him from bouncing about and breaking limbs. That hadn't stopped the harnesses from crushing him and he could feel his broken ribs cutting into his flesh. He needed immediate medical attention if there was going to be any chance of him surviving. A torn shard of metal had stabbed into his leg but the bleeding wasn't too bad, so long as he didn't take it out. The headache was just south of unbearable, so he wasn't dead just yet. The pain was good; it meant he still was alive.

His shoulders arched terribly from the harnesses cutting through his leather jacket and into his skin . He keyed in the radio with an agonizing movement. _"This is… Pelican -1… McMurdo Tower, do you read?" _Silence. _"McMurdo tower…. This is Pelican-1, do you read?"_

Static. The radio was fried worse than the beans he had a few nights before. John didn't even bother trying it again and just rocked his head forward knocking the headset off. His collar bone snapped, causing him to scream in pain. Blood trickled in his mouth, as he felt the cold starting to creep in.

John managed to swing his head over to the side, feeling pain flare in his back, as he caught a glimpse of the chopper on its back, which left him lying on top of his seat. The other time he'd crashed a chopper wasn't nearly this bad.

Through the trashed windows, John could make out a falling cloud of snow and dust, slowly revealing what looked like a ship. John had seen plenty of aircraft, both real and fictional. This thing looked like a cross between a hook and a paper airplane, except it was metal and leaking a strange visible gas. The only logical conclusion was a satellite – or a space ship.

The strange fog coming from the crash site was caught the wind and began to spread across the ice. John struggled to loosen his straps, but he was too badly wounded to move. He couldn't help but wonder all the different things that fog could be.

There was nothing he could do but watch the fog slowly overtake him. John smelled the weirdest scent in the air as fog surrounded him, unlike anything he'd ever smelled before. He could feel the strange substance permeate his wounds, his skin, and even through into his nostrils. It was too much and John felt his lungs convulse, as a strange itching sensation spread through his veins.

As if the headache from crashing wasn't enough, now an earth rending migraine began as the feeling reached his head. He screamed and coughed up more blood, suddenly in too much pain to move.

Keeling over, John felt his stomach give up and let loose, spewing bloody vomit out onto the dash in front of him. His body weakened and finally gave up as the strange gas mixed with the air forced him into unconsciousness.

**-McMurdo Base, Antarctica-**

"_Target is down ma'am, SAR teams are prepared to move out. Mister Teal'c has suited up and ready to assist."_

Sam nodded to the SAR team on the runway through the video uplink. The command and control room she'd taken over was bustling with officers scrambling about. She focused on the Marine Captain on the video uplink, he'd be in charge for the mission with Teal'c assisting him. He gave her a curt nod back. "They may look human but we have no idea where they came from. Use of lethal force is authorized only if they use lethal force as well." Sam couldn't help but note that her own reluctance to be open minded was so similar to Warnes', maybe the responsibility really did weigh down that heavily.

_"Yes, ma'am." _The Captain who was head of the SAR team suddenly turned to a voice calling out. He cursed softly and looked back into the video feed. _"Ma'am, you may want to switch to tower control. I think we've got a bird down."_

Sam clenched her fists. Her first real command and already there might be a casualty. "Thank you, now get in the air and head over to the crash site immediately. The F-302s are still in the air as well and can provide sensor coverage and close range support."

_"Thank you ma'am, we'll get it done."_

With that, the screen flickered off and Sam looked around to the dozens of officers, airmen and marines scrambling about doing their jobs. Some were talking to the media who'd called the base, others were supervising the quarantine of the civilian population and still others were trying to coordinate with the foreign bases nearby, including Russian and Australian facilities. Sam decided not to get in their way, just like she often wished her own superior officers didn't get in her way while doing her job.

Sam keyed in the radio frequency for Tower Control and spoke strongly. "This is Ma-" Sam winced and corrected herself, this was going to take some getting used to. "_Lieutenant Colonel_ Carter, acting commander of McMurdo, I need a sitrep _now."_

A few seconds passed, and a female voice came through. "_Yes ma'am, Lieutenant Hikawa here. We have several F-16s on the military runway taxiing into position; SAR teams are taking off in Chinooks. Radar tracked the bogey to 20 miles away. Russian and Australian traffic has been rerouted to other airstrips, we've got the surrounding fifty miles to ourselves, but we're keeping an eye out for Russian intrusion."_

"What's this I heard about losing a bird?"

The voice hesitated, but then said. "_Transport Chopper ma'am – Ferrying foreign scientists to the Ancient Outpost. We lost communications as soon as the bogey entered our airspace. Bird is down as far as we can tell – we don't know exactly where it went down."_

Sam cursed softly and looked at the radar image on the huge array of displays ahead of her. "How many passengers?"

_"Just one, the pilot was RTB when the bogey came in. We've lost all contact with him."_

"What's his name, lieutenant?" Sam gulped softly. As the acting commander at the moment, it would have fallen to her to notify the families of any casualties.

_"Major John Sheppard Ma'am, He doesn't have SGC clearance and was instructed to land as soon as we picked up the bogey incoming. Didn't have enough time."_

Sam furrowed her brow, the name was familiar but she didn't have time for memories. "Try and track down where he crashed, guess if you have to."

_"Yes ma'am."_

"Divert one of the SAR teams to look for him. If he survived he's probably wounded."

_"Yes, ma'am."_

Sam sighed and looked at the radar feed. The massive pulse of energy the ship let off on landing had caused a blind spot, but a chopper crash would be hard to miss. Sam hoped because the last thing she wanted was another death on her mind.

**-Engineering Deck, Normandy SR-2- **

Shepard didn't bother checking Grunt and Jack, they'd likely take offence. Donnelly and Daniels were bruised and bumped but otherwise okay, so he left the engine room.

Shepard gasped as he looked out through the bay window into the hangar, the barriers had been able to stop the extreme damage, but the hangar was still buried ten feet in melting snow and dirt. It'd been a _brutal_ landing and Normandy still being in one relative piece was nothing short of miracle.

EDI popped up on her holographic display, it flickered and EDI seemed more like a ghost than anything else. "Shepard, I have begun damage reports."

Shepard clenched his fists and headed for the elevator, it opened halfway before a loud short stuttered the doors and shut the lights off inside. "Give it to me straight EDI, how fucked are we?"

Ignoring the elevator, Shepard instead headed back towards the engine room and headed down to the bottom level where a maintenance shaft would lead him up to the second level. EDI gave her assessment as he walked.

_"Bottom hangar and armor plating is shorn off, the impact has severely damaged the entire ventral section and exposed the bottom deck to the atmosphere. Communications are down with the exception of the Quantum Entanglement Device. Sensors package is the least damaged as it is shielded near the center of the ship. Ventral barrier emitters and disruptor torpedo launchers have been destroyed."_

"Can you get GARDIAN online?"

_"No, power has been further reduced and regardless, the impact blew out many of our power conduits._

Shepard headed down to Jack's hidey hole, she watched him move like a hawk as she took stock of the damage to the area. Shepard muttered as he walked. "Get ready, we might have visitors soon and I'm not sure if they'll be friendly."

Jack smirked snarkily at him as she readied her shotgun. "Since when do _you_ have friends?"

Shepard ignored it, there was truth in the statement but he just didn't have time to think now. They were in this situation because of the Reapers and something told him this was exactly what they wanted.

EDI continued her report. "_Engines have been severely compromised and the Tantalus drive has developed a leak. I have engaged containment fields but a sizeable amount of dust form element zero has escaped."_

Shepard hopped up and hooked his arm around the ladder, the door automatically opened and he began to pull himself up. "Great… biotic penguins. That's _just_ what we need."

_"Let's hope not." _EDI continued her report. _"All crew members have been accounted for, no fatalities but Doctor Chakwas has reported seven broken limbs, thirteen concussions, and several minor injuries."_

Shepard popped open the next hatch and crawled through, he was only a few meters from the doors to the AI Lab. "What about Kelly? She looked pretty bad."

_"Yeoman Chambers has suffered a class three concussion and a fractured tibia. Doctor Chakwas has sedated her for the time being."_

_Least something's going right. _"Gimme a status on the team!"

The doors to the AI Lab opened and Shepard pulled himself up and into the room. EDI popped up in what was her 'home' and looked at Shepard. "All team members accounted for. No injuries. Mr. Moreau has suffered minor injuries according to scanners, but refuses to leave the cockpit."

Shepard moved over to the door and stretched his shoulders. He wasn't expecting such intense movement as climbing ladders and crawling and his joints hurt slightly. "He's got that habit. Have all team members meet me in the briefing room, and have the rest of the crew bunker in and prepare for contact."

_"Very well, and one more thing." _Shepard opened the door to the AI Lab exposing the filled med lab; Chakwas was busy setting bones, and ordering around the few people with medical training. Mordin was running around like Shepard's space hamster – Coffee indeed. _"I am detecting incoming heat signatures. Their silhouettes indicate military transport helicopters and close support fighters."_

Shepard didn't reply, just pushed through and gave the wounded crew what little consolation he could.

**-McMurdo Base, Antarctica- **

Sam desperately wanted to be part of the SAR team. They'd begun preperations well before the alien ship crashed and were already almost there. She'd realized one of the biggest burdens of command - not being able to go out and kicking ass like she used to. She'd have to make sure this was only a 'temporary' command – at least for the time being. "Teal'c, what do you see?"

Over the radio, Teal'c replied. _"We are approaching the crash site, Colonel Carter. There is a strange colored fog surrounding the area – possible contamination. The prevailing winds may push it towards McMurdo."_

Sam bit the insides of her lips and replied. "Got it." She switched to a base wide communications frequency. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Carter, acting Commander of this base; we have a possible airborne contaminant from the crash site you've all seen. All military personnel are to either enter biological quarantine areas or don full HazMat gear. All civilians are to be quarantined in the base's underground facilities." She looked over to the CMS assisting her and she nodded. "Sound the radiological alarm."

The soldier nodded and moved off, Sam looked back at the many screens ahead of her showing all the information funnelling her way. A few moments passed before the base's radiological alarm began to sound, everyone bristling and nearing panic at the thought of what it meant. Sam had no clue how she was going to explain it, but that was for later.

Looking over at her new CMS assistant, Sam asked. "Can we get a live satellite feed to the crash site? I want to see what's happening."

The CMS turned from his work station and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

-**SAR Chinook near Normandy SR-2, Antarctica**-

Teal'c fought a potential grimace as he donned the headpiece of the HazMat gear. The SAR team had come fully prepared and they now walked around in their own individual sealed atmospheres. The Chinook helicopter spun around the crash site, checking for any potential hostiles or entry points. Higher in the sky, F-302s and F-16s flew a close air patrol, ready to drop the hammer if needed.

Teal'c looked over at the man in charge of the SAR team, a large dark skinned man named Captain Parker. "Captain, I advise caution. The crew of that craft are most likely injured, and we have no idea their combat capabilities."

Captain Parker nodded, sweat and humidity beading on the inside of his headgear. "Got it, cornered animal is always more dangerous. We'll throw flares to let them know we're coming. Let's just hope these 'zats' work." The Captain flicked up the Zat in his gloved hand, the snake like device coiling up ready to fire. "Wonder who they really are."

-**Briefing Room, Normandy SR-2**-

The entire team was here, even Jack who'd somehow been able to avoid being seen by Shepard as he made his presence known on the living quarter's deck. He looked at them all as they checked their weapons and respective armor equipment. Shepard felt like he was getting ready for a suicide mission – fancy that. "Alright, this isn't what we planned at all, but we're here. This isn't the Earth we know but they're still human. We've got no idea if they're hostile or not so I don't want any lethal weapons for the time being." He looked over and Grunt and Jack. "I mean it, the ship is trashed and like it or not we're going to be here awhile. We've already gotten off to a bad start, I want to try and mend whatever relations we might have with these people as I'm _not_ planning on staying on this planet for the rest of my life."

EDI then popped up on the desk and spoke. "_Shepard, the transport helicopters have arrived and a large team of soldiers have surrounded the Normandy. They've dropped flares in the area around the hangar, likely a warning of their arrival. From their sillohettes I can make our chemically propelled projectile weapons in rifle and pistol caliber, explosives in both grenade and missile form, and sensors detect an unknown type of energy signature which reads similar to our Arc Projector Heavy Weapon."_

Mordin made an irritated sound. "Directed energy? If it uses similar principles as Arc Projector than such technology would certainly be most effective against tech shields or biotic barriers. The projectile weapons…not so much."

Jacob nodded and brought up a display to show the cameras' views. The incoming soldiers looked delightfully contrasted against the snow in their large burgundy red suits. "Looks like they can detect the leaked eezo. They're wearing environment suits." Jacob grimaced. "Wouldn't take much to rupture one of those, one shot even if it doesn't kill em would expose em. Wouldn't exactly kill em but it'd scare the crap out of them if they don't know what eezo is."

EDI spoke again stealing the show. "I've also detected another crashsite near us. It appears to be a helicopter; we may have had something to do with its demise. I would estimate it was caught in the wake of our crash and dragged along with us. Another helicopter has landed nearby and is evidently doing a recovery."

Shepard nodded and sighed. "Great, we may have killed one of them. No better way to make an entrance." He pulled up a diagram of the Normandy on the table hologram. "Alright, here's the plan. Me and Garrus'll take a position by the Hangar. That's likely where they'll come from given the big hole in the ship now. We'll try and talk but I'm not about to trust the army at my door."

Garrus nodded. "We'll have a good position in front of the elevator. There's a lot of cover down there so you might want to bring that grenade launcher of yours."

Shepard nodded idly and looked over to Jacob. "Jacob, Grunt, you two take the crew deck and protect the crew." He looked over at Jack. "Jack, you'll be backing me and Garrus up in engineering in case things don't go as planned. Don't shoot unless I order it."

Jack again sneered at Shepard. "And if they start shooting at me?"

Grunt… grunted. "Shoot back."

Miranda shook her head and leaned on the table. "We don't have time to argue. Everyone needs to agree right now for the good of the crew. Non-lethal protection only, and then only if Commander Shepard can't negotiate with them. "She looked at Shepard and it was clear she wanted to talk. "What about Mordin and I?"

"CIC Deck. " Shepard answered. "If they make it that far, I want you to make sure the Normandy's systems are locked. EDI?"

EDI's globe spun around and looked at Shepard. "Yes, Shepard?"

"Don't suppose there's anyway to hide you is there?"

"Physically, I am contained in a quantum blue box on the second deck behind the Med Lab, my programming can move but we do not have any portable systems large enough to contain me. I am… trapped."

Mordin quickly added. "Can install safeguards – weld door to Ai Core, perhaps even set up proximity mines. Ensure anyone wanting access to EDI is trustworthy."

EDI deadpanned. "I have already locked down my systems Mr. Solus. Only the crew now has access to any of my systems."

Mordin did a double take. "Oh, Can still weld doors to AI Core shut."

Shepard nodded and pointed to Jacob. "Do it, EDI's the most dangerous part of this ship and we don't want them messing around with her." He got up and nodded. "Alright, everyone to their stations." The team began to file out, but Shepard tapped Miranda on the shoulder "Wait."

Miranda held back, watching the team go out and then turning. "I hope this isn't some deathbed confession. I don't do those."

"I want your honest opinion, how should I negotiate with them?" Shepard needed help, he was used to old west style diplomacy. These 'talking' times weren't his thing.

Miranda just shrugged. "We've always been a violent race Commander. As an old saying goes, you can get further with a kind word and a two by four than just a kind word on its own." Miranda sighed softly and shook her head. "You've always shown a softer side Commander whether you want to admit it or not; you let that Asari working with Okeer leave; She's already put your knickers in a twist once, who's to say she won't again? I'm not saying go in guns blazing but there are times when doing what's 'right' may not be best." Miranda made air quotes, a sign that Shepard took as her mocking him ever so slightly.

"So be nice, but bring a big stick to the table?" Shepard furrowed his brow. Negotiating wasn't the best skill he had, but he'd have to trust in Miranda's suggestion. Miranda just nodded, "Thanks. Dismissed."

-**Normandy SR-2 Crash Site, Antarctica**-

Teal'c took point and walked up to the broken craft before him. He'd seen cargo ship and Al'kesh crash and burn before, but this ship was nothing like them. Captain Parker stood beside him, a primed Zat held in his shaky fingers.

The craft was still hot, and the snow around it melted sinking the ship just a little more. Teal'c wasn't sure if it was stable or not, but there wasn't any other choice. He ducked and entered one of the tears in the bottom half of the craft, entering what likely had once been a hanger.

As he moved forward, he sensed danger. Quickly he held back Captain Parker and pulled back. He looked up to a catwalk around the hanger, two men standing with heavy looking rifles and armor standing guard.

_"That's far enough!" _Teal'c focused his eyes and made out details - one of them distinctly alien and looking almost like a more lizard-like Unas or Hebridian except that he was blue. His blue armor looked smooth and sleek except for one side which was scorched and cracked .The lizard-man held a dangerous looking weapon trained on them.

The human looked tall and strong in the heavy armor he wore, lettering and blood red war paint covering the darker red armor. His dark brown hair and subtly reddish tinted greyish eyes told Teal'c the man was dangerous. Even more, Teal'c felt the hairs on his body raise as he noticed the similarities to Kull Armor. "Drop your weapons and identify yourself!"

Teal'c did no such thing, he could only see two of them, but he knew more were around – ambushes didn't expose themselves without backup. He gave Parker a slight nod, the Captain stepped forward. "That's not going to happen. We're not here to fight but we will defend outselves, we're here to make contact with you."

Silence, then the human replied. "I want to talk to whoever's in charge. I have wounded crew and the entire area is contaminated. I don't want to fight you but if you think we're just going to give in to anything you want, you've got another thing coming."

Teal'c watched the two of them carefully; neither consciously gave away their intentions. They were good. _Damned _good. "You will not be harmed, but understand the situation. You have crashed on this planet without warning and contaminated this entire region. We do not wish to fight either but you leave us little choice if you will not cooperate."

The lizard man didn't lose focus, though the human seemed to think about it. Teal'c had no idea what kind of weapons they had, but with armor that strong looking it was likely their weapons were equally powerful.

Teal'c decided to add more. "The Tau'ri are honorable people, for there to be any chance of relations between us, you _must_ be willing to communicate. We have only recently defeated a great evil that threatened this entire planet, let alone the galaxy. You will _not_ be harmed, but we _must_ work together."

The man seemed to catch on instantly. "Tau'ri? Who're they?"

"He means humans from Earth!" A Marine Lieutenant from behind them called out. "Not from buttfuck nowhere!"

Parker snapped his neck back and stared the jittery lieutenant down, but the damage was done. The Human above growled. "The only buttfuck around here will be my rifle in your colon if I don't get some answers."

The lizard man spoke in a low and smooth tone. "I'd listen to him; you don't want to know what happens to people who get in his way."

Parker held up a hand in diplomacy. "Wait!" He turned to the Lieutenant again. "You will _stand down_, Chapman! They're _not_ Jaffa and they're _not_ with the Gou'ald!" Parker turned back to the two men above them. "This is stupid! We need to agree to stop this hostility bullshit and figure out what the fuck's going on!"

Teal'c wasn't so sure they couldn't be hostile if needed, but given that they were talking he was leaning to agree with Parker. "Indeed, there is no need for hostilities. But you must as the Tau'ri say, 'position yourself in our footwear'."

The armored man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You mean, walk a mile in your shoes?"

The lizardfish man snorted softly. "Good, then we'll be a mile away and we'll have his shoes."

The armored human pulled his gun back slightly and then spoke. "Okay, let's say I believe you, what now?"

Teal'c heard a low crackle, and then held his hands out as the other marines heard as well. "Wait!" He watched as a woman clad in baggy pants and wearing little more than leather straps as a shirt stepped out on their same level. She had a bluish glow around her body and a rather large weapon in her hands. She didn't look happy. "You guys can _forget_ about taking me. I'm not going _anywhere_ with you." She cocked the weapon, the blue flare around her lifting smaller objects off the ground.

Teal'c saw the situation deteriorating around them, a blood bath was about to ensue and he didn't want to be a part of it. "There is no need for bloodshed! We can work together to come to an agreement! There are circumstances you may not be aware of, but your landing has caused turmoil that threatens the stability of this planet!"

The woman tensed and the blue light seemed to intensify. "I won't be a prisoner."

The armored man screamed. "_Jack!_ Enough!"

'Jack' looked back at the man above. "I'm not getting caged up again! You can do whatever you want but anyone even _tries_ to come close to me and all bets are off!"

The armored man growled. "Stand down Jack! I'll kill you myself if you won't stop this bullshit!" The woman seemed to relent somewhat, but Teal'c could tell she was still furious. The man looked up to Teal'c and Parker, and then slung his rifle around his back. "Can you evacuate us? The entire area is contaminated with eezo and our medical facilities are damaged."

Parker made sure his Marine team wasn't about to start shooting by giving them a hard stare and then looked up at the armored man. "Yes, our choppers can take you back, how many do you have?"

"About twenty wounded."

Parker nodded. "We can do that. We'll take you back to our base and we can figure things out there." Parker turned to Teal'c and gave a gentle nod. Even the woman ahead of them calmed down, the blue light around her fading away until it was nothing.

The armored man held his hand out telling the lizard man to stand down. "It's alright, we'll come with you." He then leaned over and yelled. "But I won't abandon this ship completely! My command crew and the wounded'll go with you, but I want the rest of my crew to stay here."

Teal'c fought the reaction in his gut. He spoke with patience. "I do not have the authority to allow that. Even if you are not hostile, I have little doubt that the leaders of this planet will want to speak with all of you."

The man shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm more than willing to work with you, but I won't abandon my ship to you people. You can bring a few people to examine the place, I'll leave my crew orders to guide you, but under _our_ supervision." He sighed "You're right, I don't know the state of your planet here, but you people know even less about my ship. One wrong move and somebody dies- I won't be responsible for that."

Parker held up his hands in a calming gesture. "Alright, listen, there's no way your people can get away anyway. We've got fighters covering the area along with more SAR teams. If you and your command crew will come with us, we'll take your wounded as well and get them treatment." Parker lowered his hands. "You'll have to speak with our leaders for anything beyond that."

Teal'c turned his head towards Parker, the man was making big decisions for only a Captain. "Are you sure this is wise, Captain?"

Parker nodded and looked back to Teal'c. "Not like we couldn't bomb this place into ash if we wanted to. Better to let the brass decide what to do and keep these people from getting pissed off." He motioned up to the men and 'Jack ' who now joined them on the catwalk. "If I can keep my ass from getting shot, I'll do it. Talk first, shoot later."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and looked over to where the two men and woman now conversed quietly, but obviously heatedly. "Indeed. I shall support your decision should we survive."

Parker gave Teal'c a grimace with a hint of humor. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear, but I guess I shouldn't expect us all to start singing Kumbaya."


	3. Cursus Decretum 3 of 5

**_Cursus Decretum_**

**Chapter 3**

-**SAR Chinook, Antarctica**-

"Have always wanted to visit Earth, human diversity creates quite an interesting sociological and genetic curiosity. Potential time distortion provides an even greater opportunity to explore humanity's development."

Shepard stared out the windows of the Chinook helicopter. The earth Marines had been surprisingly civil, and that strange man named Teal'c had been gentle as well. They hadn't ventured deeper into the ship than the hangar, allowing the Normandy crew to evacuate their wounded. He'd left Jacob, Grunt and Jack along with a skeleton crew to oversee the ship. Already he knew this Earth would be interested in the technology aboard it. Donnelly and Daniels would prove good tour guides, ensuring that only non-sensitive systems were focused on.

He'd brought Miranda, Garrus, as well as Mordin with him. Joker was along as well as he'd fractured a few bones and Shepard wanted him close by. The other wounded were in the other choppers, more room for the injured crewmembers.

Shepard knew there were guns pointed at him, despite already having given up his own guns. His armor was still on though, he'd refused to give it up and after a cursory inspection, the Earth Marines and Teal'c had allowed it not seeing any obvious weapons.

He was reminded of Purgatory, the way they'd tried to force him to give up his weapons there. His instincts had proven true there as without them, it would have been infinitely more difficult to get out of that situation.

But truth be told he didn't need a gun to be dangerous, a well timed incendiary blast, a tactical cloak to get close and his implants to give him to strength to break skulls. The Earth Marines seemingly had no clue what an omnitool or biotics were, so he instructed his crew to keep quiet about it until needed.

Shepard calmly flexed his fist, knowing the omnitool would be his best friend if an emergency arose. "Diversity? What do you mean?"

Mordin looked around and motioned to each soldier watching them. One by one he pointed them out. "Look, all soldiers, all trained to fight and kill. One may be biologically gifted, naturally talented. Another could have trained, learned to be strong and willing to fight. Both same capabilities, but from different places.

"Salarians different, Salarians can fight, but even our greatest warriors use intellect as their primary weapon. Salarian who does not focus on intellect rare, but Humans who focus on different things is the norm. "

Shepard didn't really know how to reply. All he knew was that his crew was separated. Everyone but Mordin was remaining quiet, likely wondering what was to happen to them. This wasn't how he wanted this to go but there wasn't a choice now. With Normandy crippled it would take awhile for anything but talk to happen. He thought back to Miranda's suggestion. His words would have to be kind, but his armor and omnitool served as a nice two by four.

He could only hope that these 'Tau'ri' really _were_ honourable as Teal'c had claimed.

-**McMurdo Base, Antarctica**-

Daniel Jackson watched though the cameras installed in the barracks that had been set aside for Normandy's crew as they conversed. Some of them were hurt quite severely but McMurdo's doctors were coordinating with the 'Normandy's' doctors and already Daniel could see cliques being formed among their crew, just like his own people would.

Thoughts of his own people led him to the shifting of command. Sam had a replacement arriving soon, and Warnes had been recalled to Washington for a review of his actions. Daniel tried to think of a reason other than paranoia for the man to have acted so rashly, but nothing came to mind. Time would have to tell the rest of that story.

For now though, he was faced with another impressive story; Mass Relays, Aliens he'd never heard of, giant and ancient robot killers from outer space, alternate realities… If Daniel hadn't experienced many of the same things in real life he'd think it was a decent science fiction story.

A quick scan of Shepard using Asgard sensors revealed a half man, half machine. A lesser degree was found in everyone in the crew, but Shepard and Garrus were the cyborgs of the bunch. Shepard's entire internal organ system was supplemented by bionic implants – a level of technology Daniel hadn't seen from humans before.

The scans showed that the implants were on some level keeping Shepard whole, but their specific tasks were left to the imagination. Some of it was obvious, subdermal armor and muscle interweaving. The small chips and attachments to his nervous system along his spine and arms was something else though.

Now as he decided to take a fifteen minute chat with some of the Normandy's crew he wasn't sure what to expect. They'd be taken to a small room for observation and questioning, nothing implicitly aggressive, but certainly meant to be a bit intimidating.

Garrus was the first, he was casually leaning against a wall with his scarred side hidden. Daniel entered the questioning room and sat down at the table provided. The room was Spartan and encased in soundproofed materials, as well as mirrored glass to let others watch. Garrus looked over every now and again and made a snarl – or a smile, Daniel couldn't really tell.

"Mr. Garrus?"

Garrus watched Daniel enter the room. "Vakarian actually, Garrus Vakarian. I don't have a rank or serial number anymore so that's all you'll get out of this interrogation."

Daniel hid his surprise at the sarcasm. It seemed like such a human trait. "I see, well if I were interrogating you I guess I'd be disappointed."

"Ha!" Garrus chuckled. "So what is this? I'm locked in a room, separated from my comrades, people watching me through a mirror and all there is is a table and a chair with one short leg? Shepard never mentioned that when he spoke of Earth."

"Maybe not _his_ earth." Daniel deadpanned, he had the feeling that this was going to become a game of wits and snark. "We've had some bad experiences with the non-human sentient life."

Garrus pushed off the wall and stretched his arms. If anything, he seemed bored. "I gathered that." A pause, Garrus was evidently waiting on Daniel to say something. When Daniel waited just as long, Garrus continued. "So what is this then? A friendly chat? An exchange of ideas? A two man forum?"

Daniel shrugged in much the same way Garrus did. "It's whatever you want to share, and whatever you want to know. If you'd like I can start."

Garrus raised an eyebrow but furrowed the other one. Daniel had piqued his curiocity. "I'll bite, tell me about yourself."

"My name is Daniel Jackson, I'm a doctor of Archeology and Linguistics. I've been a part of the Stargate Program since the beginning, defeated several Goa'uld posing as gods and have ascended to a higher plane of existence before coming back to help my friends defeat Anubis – a half ascended being intent on destroying us. I can speak 27 languages, know how to disassemble a military rifle and I like long walks on the beach."

Garrus smiled. "Good to know." Taking a second to chuckle silently, Garrus continued. "I'm Garrus Vakarian, former soldier of the Turian Hierarchy, former C-Sec Officer, Commander Shepard's teammate and Archangel to the people of Omega." He smiled. "I"ve had a lot of jobs as you can tell. I also like long walks on the beach too."

The connection had been made, Daniel knew from here on it'd be easier to talk about what each side knew. He didn't bother to make notes, the videos would prove just as detailed. "Now we're getting somewhere. If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get those scars?"

* * *

><p>Daniel had a quick snack and bottle of water before coming to see the next person, Mordin. Garrus had ended up friendly but overall cold. The questions he asked and answered were logical and matter of fact, very little in the way of superfluous information that wasn't meant as a joke. Not that he'd gone into intricate detail, but Daniel had a good idea of who Garrus was. He was touchy when it came to talking about Shepard but that was to be expected. Daniel didn't know how <em>much<em> he could trust Garrus, but he knew that at least he could, to some slight degree.

With Mordin in the room now, Daniel entered with a pleasant yet neutral face. The alien looked very much like as Asgard, except much taller. "Hello."

Mordin blinked at him as he sat with his hands on the table. "Greetings."

Daniel moved into the room, careful not to make any aggressive moves. "My name's Daniel, I'm sort of the ambassador when it comes to first contact situations around here."

Mordin nodded quickly and said. "Ah, so your job is to find out as much information as possible while answering my questions to the minimum extent possible?"

Daniel was about to reply, but thought better of it. He took a second to formulate and said. "Not exactly, while I do think we're a long way from anything beyond cursory examination of each other, I do think we can at least develop some kind of knowledge base of each other."

Mordin shrugged. "Earth history files were an enjoyable read while in orbit. I suspect I know quite a bit more about your history that you do of mine, hence I have the upper position in any knowledge trade."

Daniel blinked a few times trying to comprehend what Mordin had just said. He couldn't tell if Mordin was mocking him or whether he was just brutally honest. "Well… that may be true, but if we're going to learn about each other, doesn't equalling the scales sound like a good idea?"

"So you wish to learn about us? To understand who, what, why or how we came to be here? Is this information intended to understand us better to assist, or at least stay out of the way, or will you hinder us in our plans for your own intellectual and cultural enlightenment?"

Again Daniel found himself blinking. The words were more or less straightforward, but the bluntness and sheer speed was a bit unexpected. "Uhh… you mean will we help you, or… imprison you?"

Mordin sighed. "In less detailed words, yes."

Daniel shrugged, he liked Garrus better. "Well, I guess that depends on what you're actually after. There's a lot I could ask, so I guess I'll start at the beginning. Who exactly are you?"

Mordin seemed mildly irritated by the question. "Many questions, many answers, little actual progress. Perhaps if I explain our basic mission you will have more focused questions."

"Sure."

"Professor Mordin Solus, recruited by Commander Malcolm Shepard to study and develop countermeasures to Collector harvesting technology." Mordin waited a second, evidently giving Daniel a chance to say something, but seeing Daniel paying attention, continued. "Collectors an enigmatic race, very little known about them. Confirmed Reaper connections as their sudden interest in Humanity coincides with Reaper interest in Humanity, and technology very similar to known Reaper technology. Not to mention direct control assumed by Reaper named Harbinger."

"What kind of interest in humanity?" Daniel shifted in his chair, while Garrus had explained about Saren and the Geth, as well as how Shepard had built this team of people, he hadn't gotten into the details, or even current mission.

Mordin nodded once. "Collectors abducting human colonies. Entire populations whisked away without a trace. Just yesterday we repelled an invasion by Collectors on colony named Horizon." Mordin again paused a beat, Daniel noticed a sudden softer edge to his voice. "Did not save everyone, Collectors escaped with a third of colony's inhabitants."

Daniel felt a chill go down his spine, abducting people? "How many is a third? Actually, how many have they taken in total?"

"Hundreds…" Daniel narrowed his eyes. Mordin had the odd habit of pausing in his speech. "…of thousands." Daniel's eyes went wide, _This _was new.

* * *

><p>After talking with Mordin for awhile, getting information on the Collectors and the actual mission the crew was on, Daniel had found himself disturbed.<p>

The idea of a race out there harvesting humans, and for reasons unknown as of yet left a sour taste in his mouth. He couldn't help but think of Nirrti, or Anubis with the way they'd treat humans as little more than material for experiments. His mind wandered far and to unpleasant places.

He decided to speak to one more crew member besides Shepard who'd declined to speak to anyone but the president. Miranda. When Daniel first saw her through the two way mirror in the room, he'd more than raised his eyebrows. He'd seen some wacky uniforms in his day, but this one definitely took the cake. She'd sat down immediately, slouching but remaining at sharp angles somehow. Daniel couldn't help but think that yoga was something of a hobby of hers.

Pushing those thoughts away, Daniel entered the room. Miranda looked up at him with a sly smile. "Hello."

Daniel nodded back. "Hello. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, I'm afraid I only know your first name Miss…?"

"Lawson." Miranda drawled in a distinctly non-american accent. "Miranda Lawson. I'm afraid all my PHDs are back home, you'll have to take my word that I'm more than qualified to answer any question you may have."

Daniel had had enough sarcasm from Garrus, and enough information from Mordin. Now he wanted answers to much less general questions. "I see. Well I'm not going to argue with you, but I do have a few questions regarding your current mission and how you've reached this point. Garrus was kind enough to provide the backstory. Mordin said you would be the best person to ask." Daniel smiled softly. "He explained about these… Collectors. How they've been abducting humans for awhile now." Daniel knew it was no laughing matter, but his smile served to show Miranda he wasn't ignorant of her situation, something to help guide her to answering his questions. "Mind you, these humans are from your Earth, as we have no colonies outside of a few research outposts out there. We certainly don't use your 'Mass Effect' technology."

Miranda nodded, her eyes didn't betray any reaction to Daniel's mini speech. "I assumed as much from our scans of your technology and civilization. From a temporal standpoint, we're about two hundred years ahead of you. Technologically maybe even more so as we expanded greatly when we discovered element zero and the mass relays." She raised an eyebrow. "That is, without counting the other alien technologies you've incorporated. Those fighters are quite a curiosity."

Daniel smiled back, Miranda was trying to lead the conversation. Unlike Garrus or Mordin, he could sense some distinct manipulation coming from Miranda, but camoflagued so well as arrogance, he wouldn't have caught on if he wasn't expecting it. "Wouldn't know, I don't fly them."

Daniel motioned towards Miranda's body with his chin, his eyes staring at the insignia on her uniform. Miranda's smile widened a bit, and she extended her chest out just enough to make it noticeable. "See something you're interested in?"

Daniel fought not to clear his throat. Miranda was certainly quite adept at distractions. "I was curious about that insignia. Is that the human military's insignia where you come from? If Shepard's a Commander in that force, are you some other rank?"

Miranda didn't reply right away, Daniel shifted his gaze to meet her eyes, intent on proving her could stare her down rather than her assets. "Not exactly. The insignia is that of Cerberus, an organization intent on preserving humanity's place in the galaxy… _our_ galaxy that is."

She was teasing him, Daniel decided to play along, any information was better than none, even if it were biased. "Oh? Humans dominate your galaxy?"

"No, but it's inevitable." Miranda explained casually. She shifted in her seat to a more proper position. "If you know about Saren and the Geth, you'll know that it was _humans_ who defeated him and the Reaper Sovereign. Shepard led that charge, he was the key to uniting the right people, at the right time. He made the right choices for the good of the galaxy. He's about as perfect a human as one can get without genetic engineering. He saved our galaxy and he's rightfully a hero."

Daniel decided to test the limits. "Perfect? Our scanning technology might be a bit primitive in your eyes, but Shepard seems to have quite a bit of technological improvement, one could say he's a cyborg."

Miranda made an almost sneering chuckle. "Necessary adjustments. As much a force as Shepard can be, falling into an atmosphere of a dead planet after asphyxiating in orbit tends to leave a few scars."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. The casual way Miranda had just described it was a bit shocking. "Excuse me?"

"Shepard died two years ago. The Collectors attacked his ship and tore it to scrap. He asphyxiated in space and fell down to the planet he was orbiting." Miranda narrowed her eyes. "If he's a hero, then I'm a god, because I brought him back even after that."

Daniel stayed quiet. How'd they get to this subject? Wasn't he asking about Cerberus? "So… Cerberus brought him back? Why? I can't imagine that was an easy endeavour."

Miranda snorted softly. "It took almost those two full years of research and development, cutting edge technology to bring back Shepard as close to what he was. A few adjustments were necessary but he's as much Shepard as he was before his untimely death." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Why you ask? Look at me. I'm a genetically engineered slice of human perfection. Shepard was all that and more just by existing."

"Genetically engineered?" Daniel had seen genetic engineering before, it never led to something like Miranda from what he'd seen. Then again she was leading this conversation with a skill he hadn't seen in awhile, so maybe there was truth to it. He decided to stick to the point. "If he's a hero and you're a god then, why bring him back?"

Miranda didn't stop smiling, but Daniel could see in her posture that she was reluctant to answer. "Because Shepard represents what humanity should strive for. Perfection from nature, not from the lab. Cerberus understood this, and given time to know what he's capable of, I'm sure you will as well."

Satisfied that Miranda had said what she wanted to say, Daniel now focused on getting her to say what she might not want to. "I see, though I have to wonder, why'd you choose the name Cerberus? Kinda draws some negative connotations there."

"Cerberus is the guard dog of Hades." Miranda explained. "I could get into the specifics, how the three heads actually signify something in our organization. How the guardian aspect and dark nature fit our motives. Suffice it to say we protect humanity from the threats that politicians tend to ignore."

"By any means necessary?" Daniel ventured.

"I brought a man back from the dead, Doctor Jackson." Miranda snarked. "Rhetorical questions only work when you want to enforce a point. Not when I freely admit it."

Daniel went for broke, maybe the pointed questions would break her leading the conversation. "Oh, like why you wear _that_ uniform?" Miranda just stared back at Daniel for a moment, but then smiled slyly. Daniel had his answer. "Good, because I have more questions, and I'd appreciate the same level of tact and honesty I've gotten thus far."

Miranda sighed softly with weariness added for effect – at least Daniel assumed. "Very well, It's not as if I have much else to do at this time."

-**Medical ICU, McMurdo Base**-

Sam stood over the observation room where Major Sheppard had been brought. She was alone watching as she held the medical report in front of her, fresh off the printer.

To her surprise, Daniel sat down next to her and remained quiet for a moment. Sam had taken these few minutes just to catch up, so much was going on and she wasn't in charge anymore. A full bird Colonel named Bradshaw had arrived and was preparing the base for the President's arrival. Warnes' sudden departure was no surprise, she wouldn't bat an eye if they decided to launch a full inquiry into him and even go so far as to demote him. For now though, there just wasn't much she could do anymore but advise.

Sam spoke first, her words deadpan. "They've begun a cleanup. Whatever that ship is, it'll be another day or two before we can get to it without hazmat suits."

Daniel nodded. "Good thing we have all these scientists here for the outpost, won't have to wait long."

"Commander Shepard said he'd play ball as long as we treated them alright and let him speak to the President about their situation." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is ridiculous, Daniel. Teal'c and I were about to ask Weir to let us contact the Asgard with the modified Cargo Ship. Colonel O'Neill's still frozen down there."

Daniel sighed and rubbed Sam's shoulder. She felt so tense – he wondered when she'd last slept. "I know…" motioning down to Major Sheppard, Daniel added. "How is he?"

Sam simply handed the report to Daniel, she spoke softly. "He's dying. The crash was serious and the internal damage is just too much. He's been doused in this weird dust as well, the Normandy's crew call it 'dust form eezo' and warned us about its effects. We'll need a serious clean up crew to take care of it all." Sam sighed again, this time emphatically. "I knew him. At least I did a long time ago."

"Really?"

Sam nodded. "We were doolies in the Academy together." She noted Daniel's curious expression and explained. "Just… we went to the Academy at the same time." Sam noted his incredulous face. "Well, it's not as if I know every officer who's roughly the same age as me, but we went to the same training centers. This was way back in the day, before women were really involved in the Air Force. We were friends but once I joined the SGC's operations… Haven't seen him in almost twenty years." Sam rubbed her forehead and pursed her lips. "He was a friend when I needed one back then. It's surprising how you don't think about this sort of thing until it's too late."

"I see." Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Does he have any family?"

Sam shrugged. "He never told me about them. We were never really that close but I know he's divorced." Sam quickly added. "Says so in his CSV."

Daniel's face showed a bit of incredulousness, but he said nothing. Daniel recognized the type of damage Sheppard was showing - the oxygen mask, the protective room and suits the doctors wore… "How long does he have?"

"A few days…" Sam muttered. "A few weeks tops." Sam bowed her head and cursed softly. John Sheppard was just another casualty, another life that would lie on her shoulders.

-**Locked down Barracks, McMurdo Base**-

Shepard prepared himself, the President was on his way and it wouldn't be long before this whole mess could get straightened out. He sat next to Kelly's bed where she laid asleep, the majority of the injured crew resting and eating as well.

The crew was in okay shape now. The humans on this Earth weren't as technologically sophisticated as his, but it was enough for Chakwas and Mordin to work with. No one had died, but about half of his crew was injured in one way or another, some seriously. The other half were waiting and guarding the ship. It'd be another day before these Earthers would send their scientists to strip search his ship. The idea made him mad but there wasn't much he could do at this point.

This barracks would do for awhile, but Shepard was eager to get back to the Normandy and get it fixed. The Collectors were still a threat and Illusive Man's warning about the rest of the galaxy was still worrying. He wondered if these people understood just what they were getting involved with by slowing him down.

That 'Doctor Jackson' had explained what he could to Garrus, Mordin and Miranda; it was an unbelievable story about wormholes and alien parasites. Shepard had seen a lot of things in his time in the N7 division, but never anything like this. His time chasing Saren had led to even weirder things like the Thorian and the Rachni queen… things just were never simple anymore.

Miranda walked up to him and motioned to talk privately. Shepard gave Kelly's shoulder a small rub and walked over. His armor was getting a bit sticky, but he wouldn't let it go. He needed to show these earth people that he was willing to work _with _them, not _for _them. Miranda was doubly dangerous what with her biotic and tech abilities. These humans were either careless, or oblivious to their more esoteric technologies. "What is it?"

Miranda turned her head and looked around the barracks. It was confined and cold, but they _were_ in Antarctica. "They're watching us."

"Tell me something I _don't _know."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "They won't give us the ship back, not without taking whatever they want."

"Still waiting."

"You'll have to negotiate." Miranda explained. "Our mission is too important to get bogged down. I explained the importance to Doctor Jackson but I don't believe he has the clout to act on it. They're scared Shepard, they don't have the strength _our _earth has and our arrival has them worried. Whatever you decide, we'll follow you, but remember that we're the only thing standing between both of our Earths and the Collectors now. "

Shepard sighed and leaned on the wall. He felt the urge to just make an incendiary blast and just fight his way back to the ship. He never got impulsive urges like that before. He was truly a mess. "So you're saying you don't think they'll be any help to us?"

Miranda shook her head. "No, I'm saying you negotiate for them to help us. The Illusive Man is undoubtedly working to get to us from what you've told me. The Reapers are the only force with the power to do something like this and like it or not we'll have to rely on these people if we ever want to leave this planet." She sighed and leaned back against the wall, jutting her chest out. Shepard couldn't help but realize that she was manipulating him on all levels – just as usual. "Even if it means we have to work with and uplift these humans, the ends will matter much more. Our own Earth wouldn't have been able to stop a Reaper advance, how much less would these primitives be able to? Their weapons are two hundred years old by our comparison even _with_ their alien technology."

"Benjamin Franklin?"

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Shepard explained. "We all hang together, or we hang separately?"

Miranda smiled, Shepard knew she liked it when he showed off his inner intellect. "Something like that."

Shepard sighed softly, and decided that the mission truly was the most important thing. "Then I guess that's it." He stayed silent a moment, and then pushed off the wall. "I'm going to check up on Joker, god knows how hemust feel after the crash."

"He did break theship." Miranda quipped.

"Don't _you_ start."

**-McMurdo Base, Mess Hall-**

Daniel sighed as he waited for the mess hall staff to fill his and Sam's tray of food for the midnight snack. It'd been almost a day since Commander Shepard and the Normandy had crashed and he didn't think he'd gotten much sleep since then. The fact that he had to think about it proved to him that he actually _hadn't_ gotten any sleep.

The hall was mostly empty, a small sofa off in the corner with an X-Box 360 setup to a large LCD screen. Daniel had seen fully trained and disciplined soldiers break down into toddlers over a game of Halo, but thankfully that wasn't happening now.

Sam lay on the sofa snoring softly – Daniel knew she'd been all over coordinating the entire base until relieved. He was proud of her, Jack would have been proud of her too for being able to handle such a messed up situation in an emergency.

Teal'c had decided to head back to the SGC – something about not liking the cold. Daniel knew it was really Teal'c worrying about the Jaffa given the situation Shepard had explained.

He'd also heard over the grapevine that Warnes had made it to Washington as well, currenly undergoing psychological testing and impending military tribunal.

Thinking back to the current situation, the way Miranda and Mordin described the 'mass relays' and the strange event that left the galaxy in such turmoil seemed incredible. Not enough information was known just yet to make any assumptions, and Daniel figured he'd wait till they heard from the Jaffa or Tok'ra or Hebridians. Daniel knew it'd just be a few more hours for the Hazmat teams to clean up the "eezo" spill and they'd finally get a good unobstructed look at the Normandy as well, another source of information on the situation.

Grabbing the two trays, Daniel walked over to where Sam dozed and sat down, moving the X-box controllers aside to put the trays down. He gently shook Sam's shoulder to which she stirred. "Hmmm?"

"Wakey wakey."

Sam opened her eyes, her face scrunched up from having been sleeping. Her hair was a mess and her uniform was wrinkled. "Huh?"

"Food, you need to eat."

Sam blinked twice, and then realized what Daniel was doing. "Oh… thanks." She pulled herself up and rubbed at her face. "What time is it?"

Daniel pulled back and sat down opposite Sam. He plucked at the assorted tray of egg and chicken sandwiches. "Two AM, the President's arriving in three hours." Daniel sighed and shook his head. "Russians are coming too. Part of the cover story we came up with."

Sam reached out and grabbed an egg sandwich, slowly bringing it to her mouth in lethargy. "Russians? Cover story?"

"Well… we used meteors for the Nimitz battle group we lost to Anubis." Daniel explained. "A lot of people saw Normandy going down, they know it's no meteor so we're coordinating with the Russians and calling it a test to take down a satellite." Daniel shrugged and smiled ruefully. "Russia's our friend now, so we make war _together."_

Sam snorted and chewed quietly. Daniel could see that the food was going to have a serious improvement on her little power nap. "What about Shepard?"

"Which one?"

Sam pursed her lips momentarily and then added quickly. "Commander."

Daniel nodded and rubbed his hands together. While he and Sam had often burned the midnight oil, she didn't drink coffee like he did. As tired as he was, food would get him through the day without too much issue. "He's still quiet. I've talked to most of the crew and they're sticking they're keeping quiet and worried about the ship. I haven't talked to those on the ship just yet but Shepard said not to talk to a few of them for our own safety. Kinda creepy if they're scared of their own crew."

Sam nodded. "Reminds me of Teal'c that first year. And I have to agree with Shepard. Teal'c said that woman named 'Jack' had some kind of energy field around her. Not sure what it was, but it was almost like telekinesis from the Marine team's description. We have no clue what to look for and none of the others seem to exhibit the same abilities." Sam sighed deeply. "Who _are_ these people Daniel? Quantum realities? Time travel? They're so… _different._"

"Quantum realities is my bet." Daniel suggested. "We've seen it before, every reality that can happen, does happen. They know Earth but not _our_ Earth."

Sam shrugged as she took another bite. "Could be. Guess we'll just have to wait for them to start talking." Sam remained silent after that, now merely eating and trying to keep her strength up.

Daniel could see something was bothering her, and he had a damn good idea. "How you holding up?"

Sam chewed softly, and swallowed. Hesitating a moment, she replied. "I'm okay, it's just that I wish I could be taking care of more important things." Daniel didn't need to ask. "Instead I'm stuck in another potentially hostile first contact, and it's so different from anything we've seen before. Not to mention the secrecy of the Stargate Program is at stake with all the media attention this is getting."

Daniel bowed his head and sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but Sam was expressing his feelings. "I guess we'll just have to wait for them to talk with the president tomorrow."

Sam just nodded idly and continued to eat quietly. Daniel didn't push the conversation.

-**McMurdo Base, Prisoner Barracks**-

"Remember, I want a dead cow burger."

"_Joker_." Shepard palmed his forehead in irritation. He knew Joker was just trying to lighten the mood but this was ridiculous. "The situation is already screwed up enough. The last thing I want to do is make these people think we're all as crazy as _you_."

Joker chuckled and relaxed on the bed they'd provided for him. Without a ship to pilot, Shepard realized he'd been demoted to comic relief. It was a little sad to see. "Says the man who woke up Grunt without a tank nearby." Shepard gave Joker a glare. "Just sayin'!"

Shepard sighed and looked over to where the doors to the barracks had opened. A pair of heavily armed men entered, along with a bald man in a suit. He motioned over to Commander Shepard as if he recognized him.

Shepard got up, making sure to not engage his omnitool. He was rather surprised that these humans weren't technically capable of picking up the small implant, but it only suited him. He was just glad that so far they'd kept their word about getting into the ship because he did not want to deal with an angry Jack and Grunt.

Garrus had mentioned distrust over hiring a convicted murderer/thief/general dreg of humanity, but Shepard had seen her in action on Horizon. She kept cool under fire and she hated her enemies as much as she hated the crew – if not more so which was an impressive feat. But there was something else to it; Jack had begun to pour over Cerberus' databases looking for the place she'd been interned. Shepard didn't know what to think about his enemies and allies anymore – since when had they become one and the same?

He approached the bald man, who nodded curtly to him. "Commander Malcolm Shepard, my name is Richard Woolsey. I represent the interests of the International Oversight Committee, a group of…"

"Yeah yeah…" Shepard interrupted. "I'm not interested in any politics. I just want to speak to whomever's in charge around here."

Woolsey raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Depending on whom you ask, that could be a variety of people." He smiled slightly pedantically. "I can introduce you."

Shepard sighed dejectedly – here came the clowns, he hated clowns.

-**McMurdo Base, High Security Office Wing**-

President Hayes nodded to his entourage including Colonel Bradshaw, none of which looked happy. "Am I clear?"

Each one nodded and replied in the affirmative. This _wasn't_ what Hayes had wanted to do, but Doctor Jackson's recommendation made the most sense. One Meteor Storm was enough, any more and the public might start asking harder questions.

He was still awaiting Colonel Chekov to arrive and demand things, but at least the Media would have a field day with a joint US/Russia anti-ballistic missile test. Maybe someone somewhere on some conspiracy website might catch on that no satellites were actually harmed in the Normandy's surprise arrival, but that didn't matter. Right now he had a meeting that was likely going to change a lot of things.

He'd brought the cognac with him from the White House, he had a feeling he'd need it in this little cozy office they'd set up for foreign dignitaries and VIPs to have meetings in. It wasn't the Oval Office, but it was good enough for this purpose. Three secret service agents stood around the room armed with zats. Hayes knew that if things went south all he had to do was duck.

A few moments after Colonel Bradshaw left to do the whole media circus, General Hammond entered. He nodded to Hayes in their signal, the 'alien' was ready.

It only took a few moments for the armed escort to arrive, and in the middle with at least two guns pointed at him at all times was this 'Commander Shepard'. Hayes looked at the man up and down, he wore a heavy looking suit of body armor, fully encapsulated like a Kull Warrior. The blood red insignias denoted some kind of almost warrior like class. Hayes was glad that his security also were armed with zats. Shepard's face looked lean and exhausted, he wondered when was the last time the man struck Hayes the hardest wasn't just his face, but what was _on_ his face, there were open scars which glowed an eerie red; Hayes figured it was some alien thing.

The man nodded once to Hayes. "I take it you're in charge?"

Hayes straightened in his seat and stared at Shepard. This was no worse than negotiating with the Chinese. "I am _President_ Henry Hayes. And you're 'Commander Shepard' I presume?"

Shepard nodded again and crossed his arms. "You want the long story, or the short and not so sweet version?"

_Succinct…_ Hayes narrowed his eyes slightly and tried to gauge what Shepard was doing. "I think things have been going a little too fast for both of us. There's a lot we need to discuss, and I'm sure you'll want to explain yourself."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "The same could be said for your military's actions." Shepard held a hand up silencing the President. "I'm not throwing blame around. The situation was unavoidable and I don't hold anything against you for the actions of your pilots or generals. What's important is that you listen to what I have to say and see things from my perspective. I'm trying to see it from yours just as much."

Hayes drummed his fingers on the desk. This was going to take awhile. "Well then, someone bring this man a seat. We've got a lot to talk about."

-**McMurdo Base, Intensive Care Unit**-

Sam had offered to go with the recovery team to try and salvage what was left of the Normandy. Satellite scans indicated that despite having lost a lot of its armor and outboard equipment, the superstructure was still intact and potentially recoverable. She was very interested in finding out what kinds of technologies they had, especially if it involved high speed travel through the Galaxy.

Daniel had given her his notes from his conversation with Mordin, the odd Iguana like-alien having been pleased to offer tidbits of information, but nothing so solid as to go on for any real scientific study. Sam needed to _see_ Normandy for it to click in her head.

Before that though, she had an old friend to visit.

The hospital ICU was staffed with a platoon's worth of medics and doctors, all trying to save the life of the man she was visiting. Scans of Major Sheppard revealed the most peculiar substance, it defied reason, but Sam would have to talk to the Normandy's crew to be sure of it. If it was what she thought it was, the possibilities regarding this eezo were exciting.

Approaching the head doctor in the largely sterile room, an almost kindly looking man in his late thirties, Sam asked with a lingering tone. "Doctor…?"

The man turned and smiled warmly to her. He was holding a tablet in his hands and going over charts as well as other large documents. "Beckett. Carson Beckett." Sam instantly noted his Scottish accent and resisted smiling. Beckett gave her a quick appraisal and stiffened realizing she was a superior officer. "How can I be of assistance?"

"The pilot who was brought in today; I was wondering if I could see him."

Beckett's smile evaporated quickly. "Oh, I'm afraid he's not exactly in the mood to talk. Added to the obvious trauma, he has much more serious internal injuries."

"Is he awake?" Sam asked.

Beckett sighed and looked back over to where the semi-private room was. "He's fading in and out of consciousness. When he's lucid he's very aggressive, demanding to know what happened." Shrugging about, Beckett shook his head. "He doesn't have the clearance levels necessary to explain what happened to him. It's quite a frustrating situation and I don't feel it's improving his prognosis but I have no other choice."

Sam nodded. "I can imagine so, but that's actually what I'm here for."

"Oh?" Beckett rubbed his chin. "Well… I can let you in to see him for a bit. I'd keep it quick though as we're trying to keep his heart rate down."

"I will." Sam patted the small bag on her side. "I actually have a bit of a plan for this. If you don't mind?" Sam moved past the Doctor, he didn't block her but it did seem as though he was still reluctant. Sam pushed it past her and entered the room.

She sat down next to the bed; the Major had been cleaned up and bandaged, but despite everything he still looked very pale. It looked as if he were just sleeping. Sam figured it was just trying to ease his pain. The EKG and heart rate monitor beeped constantly, but at a slow pace. IVs were connected to him, along with electrodes connected to a variety of machines.

John stirred in his bed, he was awake and Sam knew he must have been in pain. He was obviously reacting to her presence and Sam wanted to reassure him. "Major… don't try and move. You're in McMurdo."

John shifted a bit, barely enough to look at Sam with his head tilted. His eyes widened and his heart rate monitor began to beep faster. He mumbled something softly, not loud enough for Sam to hear. She continued. "Don't try and talk. Just listen…" Sam sighed and bowed her head. "I'm not sure what's going to happen to you, but I felt you deserved to know the truth of what happened."

John looked at Sam strangely for a moment, and then managed to eek out. "_Carter…?"_

Sam smiled ruefully, John remembered her. "Yeah… yeah it's me, John." It had been easy to get approval, telling a dying man the greatest secret the world had was a safe bet. Sam usually liked safe bets. "Remember Nevada, when we saw that comet and we wished we could get into NASA? Well… I found something better. We call it the Stargate and I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but I've been out there John, I've even blown up a star once."

John coughed softly at the confession. His voice remained just as soft. _"Freak."_

Sam smiled softly, maybe she had more explaining to do. "Don't worry, I brought proof." She got up and moved a table closer to her, the monitor would be visible to him for the time being. Videos of SGC assignments should be enough proof, including that disclosure video created only a few months ago.

-**Location Classified**-

_"We have no idea what happened, but everyone's terrified and panicking. Eclipse Mercs have taken over Nos Astra and the entire planet's on lockdown."_

The Illusive Man sat and listened to the various reports from the planets he could still contact. Ilium didn't sound like it had fared as well as Illusive Man hoped.

_"Omega's going crazy, more than usual. We've picked up a few signals going by, probably aliens. Whether they can see us or not we don't know but they haven't approached. Sir, those ships looked like pyramids with a metal ring around them."_

Sipping his cognac, Illusive Man switched to a more important frequency.

_"This is Councilor Anderson to any Citadel Fleets that can hear us. We've enacted full emergency protocols due to the crisis. We've received reports of intense damage being caused by supernova events and gravity shifts from seemingly missing planets and stars. The following relays are considered 'off-limits'. Charon, Sentry Major, Far Rim, Valhallan Threshold…"_

Illusive Man listened as Anderson gave off a list of about half the relays in Citadel Space. Sol was the odd one out but he knew that Anderson was just trying to defend humanity in his own way. It was useful to know that even those who hunted him shared some of his views. He already knew that the other relays were engulfed in solar mass or otherwise indisposed. The Terminus Systems were better off ironically as most of their home worlds and bases were near the Relays, their entire solar systems transferred.

But transferred to _where?_ Illusive Man just didn't know and it bothered him. This wasn't like the soft and subtle patterns of the Reapers. This was so much more brutal and downright desperate… He needed eyes and ears, but more importantly, he needed humanity's sword and shield. "EDI. I trust you can hear me."

A moment passed, and the quantum entanglement communications linked in. EDI popped up and turned towards him. "Yes, Illusive Man."

"I want a full assessment of everything you've figured out about our new Earth 'friends'."

"I have spent the last day tapping into their wireless and satellite communications. While the majority of the world believes our crash was that of a joint operation between the United States of America and the Russian Federation, I am picking up extremely encoded signals passing between several known military and scientific bases."

Illusive Man narrowed his eyes. "_How_ encrypted?"

"Not enough, I have begun a data transfer of their signals and routing it to you through the Quantum DataStream."

Illusive Man took a final drag on his cigarette and tossed it aside. It vanished about halfway into nothingness. Illusive Man stretched his jaw and looked over the information.

It was all summarized, geo-political climate, military capabilities, secret transmissions that were supposedly hidden. This whole 'Stargate' issue was well hidden, it wasn't easy to find the patterns but the Illusive Man had gotten through the Reaper's patterns, two hundred year old human encryption wasn't that bad.

There wasn't much information, but there was enough. Events that happened that defied rational explanation by 20th century science. From 1995 to the present, every so often something would happen. An asteroid, a solar flare, maybe some kind of chemical spill – added together, it all pointed to a planet wide conspiracy. A conspiracy that large was dangerous, both physically _and_ politically. Illusive Man was a fan of secrets like that but on this level… it was an act of God that this "Stargate Program" hadn't been found out already. Especially with the funding to pay for fighters like Normandy had faced. Illusive Man narrowed his eyes as he collated all the data EDI sent him; it would prove useful should he have to act.

He already had an idea, but it would prove to be difficult. He opened his e-mail up and wrote a quick message to someone he used in dangerous situations like this, someone who _loved _to be useful. He added any information he felt was useful, and set up a feed that would transmit any new information. With any luck, it'd pay off to have multiple facets in Cerberus.

"Illusive Man, I am detecting a large group moving towards the Normandy. Given their silhouettes, I would guess they are a science and military team."

Illusive Man sighed and nodded to Earth people didn't seem to have much respect. "Don't hurt them, the soonest I could send a rescue ship is several days. Let's just pray Shepard still remembers how to be a good negotiator."

EDI acknowledged the order, and Illusive Man thought about it for a few moments. He decided to take a gamble, though realistically it wasn't anywhere near as stupid as it could have been. He engaged his omnitool and directed orders to his contacts, he'd sent one to the Shepard Memorial on Akuze just to see what the Alliance still though of their once hero. Illusive Man only hoped that the man he was after was still there.


	4. Cursus Decretum 4 of 5

**_Cursus Decretum_**

**Chapter 4**

-**Normandy SR-2 Crash Site, Antarctica**-

Jacob had seen them coming from a mile away, A Chinook with two armed choppers and high flying air support. He didn't know whether to be worried or honoured that they thought of them as such a risk – maybe both.

Grunt and Jack had ensconced themselves in their respective caves. Jacob was leery around them both, but Jacob's firm word laid down the law, Taylor's law. They wouldn't get in the way of the Earth expedition on the way, increasing the chances of escaping without head injuries significantly.

This was the first time Jacob had really been left to his own devices as far as command. Shepard leaving him behind spoke volumes in Jacob's head. Did Shepard trust him? Obviously he did if he left him in charge of the only ship they had. Then again, he'd taken just about everyone else with him, even Garrus who really wouldn't be much use in negotiations with humans. The way the first contact had gone down pointed to a less than amicable relationship with aliens. Jacob admittedly didn't know too much about this earth, but human was human.

In not taking him though, Jacob found himself wondering about who Shepard wanted around him. He knew Shepard had originally wanted his first team, the one he'd defeated Saren with. Jacob couldn't help but feel like an intruder at times, stepping into greatness he hadn't been a part of before. For him, Jacob Taylor, a man who'd almost singlehandedly prevented a Batarian biological attack on the Citadel council found himself wondering if Shepard trusted him to take care of things.

He watched the Earth team disembark, a large squad worth of men and women armed with gods knew what kind of electronics. Would it even work with their systems? A lot of the Normandy's tech was so far advanced that he couldn't see these people figuring it out anytime soon. Then again they'd already demonstrated alien technology, and that mister Teal'c was an alien himself they said. Jacob wondered exactly how this contact was going to go. Shepard had ordered him to be nice and show them around, but focus on getting some kind of friendship going before any technology was shared. Negotiations weren't Jacob's strong point.

* * *

><p>"This flew in space? It's like a giant paper airplane…"<p>

Sam ignored McKay's inane banter. She carefully moved into the Normandy through the great tears opened in the hangar deck. The heat of crash had long since gone away and now there was snow all over. She looked up to where the upper deck of the Hangar remained untouched. A dark skinned man approached them from inside the hanger, he wasn't armed as far as she could tell but he was wearing armor. "Don't be so dim Rodney, it's not like a Ha'tak or Prometheus are aerodynamic."

"Yeah but they've got functional designs even if a Ha'tak is oversized and Prometheus is a giant cargo container. This just looks like the space ship Apple would make."

The dark skinned man now came close enough to hear them, Sam decided to leave the inane banter for later. "Don't you dare start that argument, it'll never end."

The man nodded to her after giving them a slightly confused look over her comment. "My name is Jacob Taylor, welcome to the Normandy. Everything alright?"

The Canadian scientist grumbled and began to look around. "Yes yes, we're intruding on your ship. Well you intruded on our _planet _so-"

"McKay!" Sam barked. She turned to Jacob and tried to remain civil. "You'll have to forgive him, he's quite intelligent, but it overrides his basic social skills."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the odd insult, Sam could see that he understood her sarcasm and camaraderie and didn't pay much attention to it. "Obviously." McKay grumbled softly and continued to look around, his tablet attached scanner taking spectrographic readings. Jacob motioned back to the ship. "Commander Shepard told me to let you guys look around, but there's a lot of potentially dangerous things here. We might know about your technology, but if you start poking around in ours, you might get hurt."

Sam resisted her groan and watched the rest of the science team. Daniel looked at her from across the twelve person team and nodded softly. The team was comprised of biologists, computer specialists and even a few physicists. One in particular seemed especially amazed by the ship as he adjusted his glasses, Rad-Ra… Sam couldn't recall his exact name and the closest she could pin it was Radish which made little sense. She'd have to ask him later once they were at work. The plan was to do a deck by deck search and hopefully find some answers here that might shed light on the situation that the interviews hadn't. Jacob's warning was well founded Sam thought, and she was glad she was here to try and mediate things. "I can understand that, but we do want to understand who and what you people are. Commander Shepard gave us a summary of your mission, but he's currently speaking with our president about where to go from here. I'd like to be able to tell them we were able to come to a peaceful resolution that benefits us both." She only hoped the meeting with the President and Commander Shepard was going alright.

Jacob nodded and motioned them to follow him. "You and me both." He turned and began to narrate like a tour guide. "This is the hangar, we typically keep our extra stores and Hammerhead vehicle here…"

-**McMurdo Base, High Security Office Wing**-

Hayes didn't really know what to say. He'd heard from Doctor Jackson's report what to expect, but Shepard had made it seem so much more… real. "So these Reapers… they're robots?"

Shepard shook his head, but then shrugged. "We don't really know yet. All we know for a fact is that they're coming and more than likely, they're behind this whole situation we're facing."

"You mean _you're_ facing." Hayes said, he could see the anger in Shepard's eyes, but this wasn't his problem. "You'll have to forgive me, but you have to understand that you've given me a very fantastic story. Mass relays? An extinction cycle every fifty thousand years?"

Shepard clenched his jaw and growled. "No more fantastic than parasites pretending to be gods, Stargate wormholes, and ancient head sucking machines."

"We can easily prove _our_ fantastic story." Hayes countered. "You just crashed your ship next door to an ancient outpost of alien design. Not to mention our technology is more alien influenced than your own Earth history at this point in time. You expect us to believe you on just your word?"

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "I'm telling you this planet is under imminent threat, and you're questioning my honesty?"

"Yes." Hayes deadpanned. "You're saying that this isn't even your universe. How can I even be sure these... _Reapers_ or _Collectors_ came with you? How can I be sure of _anything_ you've told me?"

"You can't, just like you can't be sure any of those parasites aren't going to come after you either." Shepard was getting frustrated - Hayes felt the point he was making was valid, that was clear, but ignorance was no excuse. This was arguing with Udina and the Council all over again for Shepard. "It's easy to hesitate and try and figure things out, but the Reapers aren't going to wait. They're after humans and Earth is the biggest source of us." Shepard leaned forward and sighed. "The team you've got examining my ship. They'll find alien technology, records of all we've done so far, as well as Collector biological samples and research files. I've given orders to my men still there to make those files available for you and your researchers. That's my proof. I'm talking about very detailed files and physical biological samples. It'd be impossible for me to fake something like that."

Hayes hesitated. Shepard was a lot brighter than most dignitaries and politicians he'd found. "Very well… I have to meet with the press regarding your crash. You'll be taken back to your crew for now. I'm going to deliberate with my people over the situation and examine this… proof you offer."

Shepard grumbled, and then looked away. "The last time politicians decided to hesitate on something I said, thousands of people died and we nearly lost to the Reapers. Not just a battle, but the entire war." He took a few moments to look at every secret service agent in the room, clearly showing some level of hostility. Hayes straightened in his chair our of instinct. "I won't let that happen again. You need to understand very clearly what I'm capable of and willing to do to save humanity." Shepard raised his hand, palm upwards. He calmly said. "I don't intend to hurt anyone in this room..." A bright light suddenly appeared in Shepard's hand, a flame extended from his palm as if magic.

The Secret Service agents drew their weapons and screamed. "Get down!"

Hayes did no such thing, instead he screamed as he raised his hands. "Wait!" He saw that despite the aggression, Shepard wasn't actually hostile. Shepard was making a point. "Don't shoot!" he held his hands out to the side holding the secret service agents back. "Okay, nice magic trick, what's it tell me?"

Shepard bowed his head and growled at Hayes. "My point is I could have killed you all without even breaking a sweat. I could have shot down your pilots without a care. I could have dropped Disruptor Torpedoes on your biggest cities and left them nothing but warped metal." Shepard snuffed out the flame in his hand. "That's not what I'm here for. I'm trying to _save _Earth, and I'm _asking_ for your help because this isn't about me, it's not about politics, and it's not about who's 'right'. It's about _humanity._ If we don't act soon, it'll be too late for _either _of us. _Don't_ be a fool." Hayes and the secret service agents remained tense as Shepard got up and allowed himself to be taken away by the armed guards. Hayes felt his pulse and winced at the speed. He decided that the next time aliens were brought before him, they'd be scanned _intensely._

Once Shepard was gone, Hayes turned to his assistant. "I don't care if you have to rig a goddamned nuke under that thing, you make sure none of them get out of that barracks."

-**McMurdo Base, Command and Control**-

The McMurdo command and control room was exactly as Chekov imagined – crowded and completely divorced from the reality of the situation. He wondered what exactly had gone through General Warnes' mind when the whole event had transpired. "So, Colonel, given our mutual assistance with such an unfortunate incident in international area…"

Colonel Robert Bradshaw grumbled softly as he prepared to call the SGC from McMurdo's Command Center. Colonel Chekov watched the burly man, probably in his late forties based on the greying hair around his temples, punch in the number to the SGC's secure phone line. The American Colonel replied finally. "No dice Colonel. While the crash itself was in the International Area, the fact that McMurdo was the one to respond as well as take casualties means this is a US problem. The Russian Federation will be kept apprised but will _not_ have an integral role unless otherwise requested."

Chekov narrowed his eyes. He knew that sooner or later he'd get somewhere, though likely not from this specific Colonel. "Reports from this base indicate new alien technologies on this downed ship. Where did these technologies come from?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Chekov could detect the hostility in the soldier's voice. At his age, that meant the man likely spent the first half of his life training to fight the Kremlin. Chekov didn't want to start a battle here – he liked it when the Americans dealt with the problems, leaving the other SGC nations to reap the benefits of their hard work and sacrifices. Bradshaw decided to end the discussion right then and there. "Now if you're not going to wait to get the information you want, you're more than welcome to head back to Russia."

Chekov crossed his arms and sighed. "It is good to see the friendship we've developed over the last few years running the Stargate Program together has fermented into such a close alliance. We are more than willing to assist in any way possible."

Bradshaw grit his teeth and cursed under his breath. Chekov smiled at the sight, knowing that for the moment, he'd done his job. When the time was right, Chekov would make his move and get exactly what he wanted.

-**Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck**-

Sam raised her eyebrows as Jacob led them onto the 'bridge' deck- what he called the CIC. Rows of seats lined the walls, leading up to a long passageway and the cockpit. The whole thing had a very bright and shiny feel to it, though only a few physical consoles were visible. There was visible damage to the area, but overall it looked like a brighter version of what she'd often imagined a futuristic bridge might look like.

Behind her, the group of scientists on the elevator were equally amazed. "Uhh… wow."

The only thing that didn't fit that vision was the large dais that stood above everything else, with a holographic emitter in front. There were stations along the walls with non-existent panels and consoles that only appeared when someone came close. Sam had heard of semi-solid holography before, but this was on a level she'd only dreamed of, unmatched by anything she'd seen so far.

Jacob waved them forward and motioned to each position as he spoke. "This is the CIC. All ship systems are coordinated through here: we've got navigation, communications, sensors, life support. All of it gets sent through this centralized hub with the Commander above getting a summary reading of it all."

Sam rubbed her chin and wondered about how all this worked. She could appreciate how it seemed to give the captain of the ship an overview of the entire structure, but it seemed… weird. "What's the point of having the cockpit so far up ahead then? It seems a little strange to have the pilot so far from everything else."

McKay brushed past Sam and began to examine the station to the right and below the dais. He eagerly tapped on a few functions. "What about shields? And weapons? You know, defensive systems?"

When the computer gave a less than cheerful series of beeps to his prodding, Jacob moved in and held his hands up to block McKay. "Slow down there! You might activate the self-destruct the way you're going."

McKay backed off and gave Jacob a pedantic smile. Jacob didn't smile back, instead glaring at the arrogant scientist. Sam could tell from his body language that Jacob wasn't serious and only wanted to retain some control over the examination. McKay lost the smile and stopped fidgeting. "What, really? Why in god's name would you put the self-destruct right there?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. It was apparent to everyone that he wasn't enjoying his job as tour guide. "Because we're all trained professionals who don't just poke any damn thing that blinks!" He shrugged his shoulders, loosening up and sighing.

Sam fought her smile. "I think I'd be accurate in saying that it would be best to start somewhere less dangerous in our examination. Maybe communications, as we've obviously had issues with compatibility there?"

Behind Sam, another scientist spoke up. It was the same 'Radish' man Sam had seen earlier. "Hello? Yes, Mr Taylor?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow to the shorter man. "Yes?"

"Radek Zelenka." Sam closed her eyes and repeated his name over and over, trying to burn it into her mind… "I have idea. If you could pair each one of us with one of your crew, we could begin to learn basics of your computer systems and metallurgy in order to further enhance understanding of each other with less risk of damage."

Jacob nodded, as did Sam. Despite his amusing accent, she respected the way Radek opened a dialogue as well as moved them forward tactfully. "That seems reasonable." He moved over and tapped on the console behind him. "This is Taylor to engineering crew, I need eight volunteers to show the Earth crew around."

Sam involuntarily did the math in her head. "That leaves one out."

Jacob smiled slyly. "Not exactly. I have someone special for you." Jacob turned and spoke clearly to the middle of the air. "EDI, a grand entrance if you would?"

Sam jumped back as a large blue holographic bulb appeared on top of the console. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it changed its orientation, seemingly looking at each of the Earth team. "Greetings."

Jacob smiled, obviously amused. The other scientists had shrunk back as well, but now stared on in awe. Sam had already figured it out. "Let me guess… an Artificial Intelligence?"

The bulb looked right at Sam and blinked, something Sam found eerily creepy. "Quite astute, Colonel Carter."

Sam raised her eyebrows; while caught off guard, she wasn't ignorant of the implications. "I see you've been watching us... and that you have a personality which makes you a true AI – not just a simulation."

EDI again blinked before replying. "You are correct, Colonel. I think we will have an interesting time discussing our mutual technologies."

Jacob grunted. "I'll tell Mordin as well when he gets back. Might as well put all the eggheads together."

Behind Sam, McKay whined. "What? Why does she get to work with the Cylon? She's _military!_"

EDI turned to look at McKay, who defiantly stared back. "Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay, I presume?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Say _what?"_

McKay's jaw went slack, while the other scientists and Daniel snickered at the revelation. Daniel eeked out. _"Meredith?"_

Jacob chuckled and shook his head. "I'm guessing EDI must have cross referenced you all with all the wireless signals we've picked up."

McKay narrowed his eyes. "My name is _Rodney_ McKay."

EDI opened up another hologram beside her, displaying an entire birth certificate with Rodney's full name highlighted along with an adorable baby picture. "Your planet's civilian network systems are quite unsecure. While I have no access to your classified information, anything that is public record is accessible through our wireless transmitters."

Sam narrowed her own eyes, while the thought of laughing at McKay's untimely revelation was tempting... _Meredith? ..._it would have to wait. "You have access to our civilian networks?"

EDI turned back to Sam with what she swore was an innocent look. "I have only accessed public information in the interests of open communication. Commander Shepard has left explicit orders to allow you access to our own databases for you enlightenment. I would be glad to give you a brief history of our records."

McKay shifted back, now thoroughly humiliated, away from everyone's amused looks. Daniel walked over and, despite the grin on his face, was obviously consoling the man. Sam looked at EDI once more and nodded. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

While she didn't fully trust the AI, her inherent chiding of McKay was both reassuring, while oddly disturbing.

**-McMurdo Secure Barracks-**

Miranda rarely expressed her emotions beneath her cool exterior, but that didn't mean she didn't have them. A cold logical façade meant that people would respect her no matter what, and right now she needed that respect. "They've doubled the guards and gotten larger guns. What'd you do?" She directed the question quietly to Shepard who'd walked in under escort.

Shepard shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his arm. He'd been sheepish ever since coming back from his meeting with the president. Miranda could see he was on the verge of indecisiveness, but calling him out on it in front of the gathered crew wasn't prudent.

Shepard replied. "I… _negotiated_."

Kelly had awoken and winced. "I take it that means we're not heading back to the Normandy any time soon."

Shepard shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I laid it all out to them and if they have any common sense then we'll hopefully be heading back soon." Miranda could see the glint in Shepard's eyes. He'd done something dangerous _again. _She only hoped it paid off again as well.

Miranda nodded pedantically and ushered away the crew. "Go on, tell the others. Have the team split into groups to ensure everyone is protected." The crew and team moved away except for Garrus and Miranda. Miranda glared at Garrus. "That includes you as well, Mr. Vakarian."

Garrus scoffed softly and smiled grimly. "We're screwed like a Salarian in a Krogan bar. You know it, I know it, and we _both_ see it in Shepard's face." He looked at Shepard, who made no comment besides a sarcastic look. Miranda silently admitted some level of respect for Garrus' deduction. Illusive Man had been right in his assessment of the Turian.

Shepard sighed and sat down on a small chair near the heavy door separating them from the rest of the base. Miranda could tell all three knew they were being taped. It was just a matter of being able to insinuate more than they could understand. "I explained it all to their President. The Reapers, Collectors, the Geth, how we ended up here. He wasn't listening so… I intimidated him with an incineration blast."

Miranda raised her eyebrows. "I said _negotiate_, not _intimidate_." Shepard just shrugged in reply. "Well that explains the guard. They know we're armed now. At least they haven't started shooting, so maybe we have a chance."

Garrus turned and looked over at the crew. "Up in space, we stand a chance. Hell, I'd rather just charge face first onto that Collector ship with a rifle and another nuke like Virmire." He turned back to Shepard. "Look Shepard, I'm with you no matter what, but we can't stay here for much longer. If the Illusive Man is right and the whole galaxy's upside down, then it won't be long for the Collectors to take advantage – let alone the Reapers and god knows what else. I'm not too comfortable with uplifting these humans, but I don't think we have any other choice."

Shepard nodded and fisted his hands. "I know. I told them to look around the Normandy, any luck and maybe they'll find enough to believe us before it's too late."

To everyone's surprise, Mordin approached from the side. keeping his voice low and calm. "Uplifting a race before they are prepared can have unforeseen consequences."

Shepard turned to him, but Miranda said what he thought. "Why doesn't it surprise me to hear _you_ say that?"

Mordin looked at Miranda for a moment before replying. "I have played my part in one necessary evil. I recommend caution and the utmost scrutiny as to what we give them."

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "Already taken care of. EDI and Jacob know not to give them a full codex, just an edited version that doesn't get into the details." He chuckled. "Krogans might be famous for it, but if you've ever seen human kids with guns, you'll know I understand your position."

Mordin made a strange noise that Shepard didn't think he could emulate. "I hope your decision doesn't come back to haunt you, otherwise _I_ will be the one to understand _you_."

**- Sigurd's Cradle, Skepsis System, Planet Watson –**

It had been awhile since Kai sat down in a bar and waited. For the last few years, he was always on a mission, doing jobs that left him little time for 'recreation' in the normal sense of the word. But that was what made him so good at it- it _was_ his recreation. Waiting wasn't something he liked, but in this case, it was _tolerable_.

Watson wasn't exactly the sticks when it came to the colony worlds either- a good mix of people, not many aliens. In many ways it was like the smaller cities back home on Earth. It made him resent what was about to happen. Illusive Man was right though- sacrifices needed to be made if anyone was going to get out of this in one piece.

The bar he found was the most run-down he could find, but it served another purpose as well. The monitors around the place showed the news- Asari reading notices and evacuation reports, all the fucked up shit that had been the only story since the event. Most people had gone home; a few left to try and find family or some such. A lot of them were heading to the Citadel and Kai knew that would only result in bad news later on.

Kai watched the news only for information, but he already knew more than most here. The few people who bothered getting drunk now also meant he remained unnoticed. "Hey!"

The red haired bartender turned to him from the glass she was cleaning. The bar between them gave Kai the impression she thought she was safe as she replied in irritation. "What?"

"Got any Earth liquor here?"

The woman scoffed. "You shittin' me? You think I've gotten any shipments since the relays got all fucked up?" Kai kept his composure. The mission came first. "I got water or coffee if you're a baby, and cheap Asari stuff for everyone else. Unless you can cough up the creds for the real stuff."

Kai was sorely tempted to cough up his 'creds' but in a much different way than she asked. He just kept calm and nodded. "Water then."

"Five creds."

Kai nodded and held out his hand with omnitool, the credit transfer taking place instantly. She nodded and got to work, while Kai turned back to the news and focused on the galactic map.

More planets and relays had been labeled off-limits. He recognized some as those of human colonies but for the most part, the galaxy seemed to have been sliced into sections. The Terminus systems, while accessible, had warnings on most of them apart from Ilium, with Citadel Space being more open, but fewer relays. It struck him odd that he could go to major Turian colonies, but Feros was off limits.

Not that they could enforce those orders – not really. The majority of the Alliance and Turian fleets had been recalled to the Citadel, with only minimal patrolling going on through the less defended colonies. Kai held back his disgust at how the Citadel politicians held themselves in huge regard - especially the Turians and Asari.

He was reminded of Shepard, how he'd made the decision to abandon the old council during Sovereign's attack. Kai didn't know whether it was because Shepard just didn't like them, or whether he was honest in that it was the best decision. Kai would have let them rot too.

The local news had been very specific that while the rest of the galaxy was fucked over, Watson itself was self-sufficient if it needed to be and thus less important to keep the Alliance's eye on. There was a small patrol of a few frigates and a cruiser in the system, but not nearly enough to properly blockade. If they only knew what was coming.

Kai silently drank his water and watched, waiting for the news to suddenly shift in a much different way.

**- Stargate Command, Briefing Room - **

"They've got a compelling story." Hammond began the meeting. The secure room in the SGC was completely soundproofed- and right now that was what they needed. The collective brains of him, General Jumper, President Hayes, Richard Woolsey and Doctor Elizabeth Weir were now tasked with deciding what to do with the intruders. He could see the exhaustion in Hayes' face, though he himself felt the jet lag from the high speed flight back here.

To the side of the table, Doctor Weir spoke up. "I"ve gone over the videos and transcripts Doctor Jackson took of his interviews with the crew. They don't appear openly hostile but they do appear standoffish. I would concur with Doctor Jackson's assessment that while they are dangerous, they're not necessarily aggressive towards us."

General Jumper broke in. "Unless they're just waiting." He held up his hands in defense. "Wait wait, let me explain, I'm no fear monger like Warnes, but we have to look at the facts. The initial reports we received from our team at the crash site says that they've got advanced technology, and by their own account, they've been in combat with a race even more advanced then they are. They might not be the ones shooting at us, but if a hostile alien force comes here for them I don't see how we could defend against them."

Hayes sighed and rubbed his forehead. Hammond could see the strain in his muscles. "They're committed to their story and Commander Shepard made it pretty clear that if we don't help them it's going to get nasty."

Weir raised her eyebrows, "Did he actually threaten us?"

"Not in so many words." Hayes shifted his jaw. "Ever heard that any high tech is basically magic? Yeah, it's true." Hayes continued rubbing his temples, fighting the strain.

Hammond leaned forward and nodded. "No one is saying they're not dangerous, but they have taken measures to try and keep some degree of peace between us. They didn't fire on our fighters despite our defensive actions, and they compromised when it came to us inspecting their ship."

Weir retorted. "They also approached us without communications and despite their claims about incompatibility, it's not that hard to make some way to show they're not hostile. Not to mention the pilot who's in the ICU at McMurdo right now. General Warnes may have broken the rules, but he had a point."

Jumper nodded. "Captain Parker also reported hostility from some of their crew. Specifically a woman who seemed to have telekinetic powers."

Hammond held up a hand. "Points taken, but they haven't openly attacked us. The rules and chain of command are there to prevent situations like what we have now, and I'm confident that Warnes' psychological evaluation will vindicate that." Hammond looked at the rest of the members of the table, trying to make himself clear. "Back to the point, how many times has SG-1 found themselves in unfamiliar territory where they had to explain their supposed hostile actions to the natives?"

Hayes leaned forward and stared at Hammond. "I hope you're not comparing us to forest dwelling pre-industrials."

Hammond gave Hayes just as strong a look back. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Gentlemen." Woolsey spoke for the first time. "There is much more to consider here. If they truly are in hostilities with these… _Reapers, _it may be too late already to take a side seat."

Hayes opened his eyes wide looking at the politician. "Woolsey? Is that you?"

Hammond didn't know what angle Woolsey was playing, but he decided to listen and figure it out. Woolsey elaborated. "Don't take that to mean I think we should join them in their fight, but if we are involved now, we may as well try and gain as much as we can from this endeavour."

Now Hammond understood, but Weir was the one to voice it. "Ah, you mean take their technology for all it's worth. Great friends share and all?"

Woolsey shrugged. "We've just repelled one invasion using a weapon we may not be able to use again. Prometheus - while our most powerful creation to date - is hardly able to stand against even an unupgraded Ha'tak. We do not have the technology base from which to defend this planet without the assistance of aliens such as the Asgard. This opportunity should not go unused."

Jumper rubbed the back of his hand with his mouth, Hammond didn't know the man to be fidgety. "You're proposing something dangerous Mr. Woolsey. They've offered us some of their technology in exchange for repairs and assistance, but once we jump into bed with them it won't exactly be possible to remove the stench."

Hayes grimaced. "Great mental image guys." He sighed sharply. "I can't decide without more information. Their story is pretty fantastic, so I think we should contact our offworld allies to see if we can get any corroboration. Once we get a few more eyes looking at the situation, we can make a decision."

Weir nodded. "Agreed, We've still got issues to take care of here, namely hiding the fact that Charon has a giant hole in it and there's an alien starship next to McMurdo."

Hammond nodded and stood up. "I'll see about getting their ship somewhere safe, or at least hidden."

Jumper was the next up. "I'll coordinate with the Russians and Chinese about a cover story. Gods know they want to know what's going on."

Weir also stood. Hammond was slightly amused at how Woolsey and Hayes were the only ones left. "I"ll get Walter to try and contact Master Bra'tac and the Tok'ra."

Hammond opened the door leading out to the bunker hallways of the mountain base when he heard Hayes mutter louder than normal. "I need a drink. You like scotch, Dick?"

Hammond could almost hear Woolsey's shudder.

**-Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck- **

Sam carefully wrote into her tablet as EDI explained via both her disembodied voice and the holographic display in front of her. Sam almost felt like a school girl again as she leaned against the railing in the CIC. People gave her looks every now and again, but that was nothing new. "Sorry, could you go back to the omni-tools?"

EDI "nodded" politely. Sam knew she was becoming an annoyance to the AI with her persistent questions, but this was as fast as she ever learned about something without the benefit of having a brain implant. "Certainly. The Omni-Tool is a mixture of handheld electronic device, and implants along the user's nervous system, although this is not a necessary prerequisite."

"And it uses that omni-gel as a sort of fuel for its functions?"

EDI shook her bulb, now highlighting a specific section of the omnitool shown on the hologram. "Not exactly. Both Omni and Medi-Gel is shaped and formed using the Omni-tool's programmed specifications. The tool itself is fuelled by an external power source."

Sam furrowed her brow and stopped for a moment. "So it's like ammunition?"

"An apt analogy." EDI continued in a pleasant voice."Omni-tools are used both as efficient tools, as well as specialized weapons. It provides a sophisticated sensor and networking suite as well as a complex creation mechanism designed to allow colonists and soldiers a support system without infrastructure. Differing models of Omni-tool modules as well as implants can allow for a variety of abilities, ranging from the mundane to highly complex. For an analogy to your own technology, consider it a very advanced smartphone, similar to your BlackBerry."

Sam's eyes went wide, her body tensed at the ludicrousness. She forced the image out of her mind with a shudder and mildly disturbed noise before focusing. The concepts that EDI was teaching her were beyond what she understood was possible given the technology they'd seen, but at the same time could see parallels to alien and contemporary technology. The Tollan particularly seemed quite similar, as well as 3D printing technology. "I see, that's quite fascinating. So I guess it's time for me to give up something of ours huh?"

"That would be most appropriate and fair." Sam furrowed her brow. EDI seemed to be getting a little sarcastic. "I would be most interested in how your fighter jets can reach such high speeds and withstand such inertial stresses without an element zero drive core. Our own systems are limited by power and metallurgical stresses."

Sam nodded idly. Up until this point EDI had just asked about certain big questions like how they had alien technology and what kind of space travel was available to them. It was easy to tell a long story about the Stargate and the Goa'uld, talking a lot but not actually saying much. It wasn't until now that EDI asked a specific question about a specific technology. "Well… from what you've shown me of Element Zero, our inertial dampeners work in a much different way. Instead of lowering the mass of the craft, it instead absorbs the inertia and spreads it evenly throughout its systems. It's a bit complicated to explain in our circumstances, but I'm sure if we come to some kind of accord we can work something out."

It was an evasive answer, and Sam knew EDI could and in all likelihood would call her out on it. The other scientists were likely making their own evasive answers about their own technology; the entire team had been ordered to reveal as little as possible until further orders.

EDI said nothing, but suddenly Sam's radio buzzed and she answered – thanking whatever God invented 'saved by the bell'. "Sorry, I have to take this. This is Carter, what's going on?"

_"Colonel Carter, this is Colonel Bradshaw, I've got an emergency transmission coming from the SGC from Mister Teal'c for you. Ma'am, I think you'll want to hear this."_

Sam raised an eyebrow, she knew EDI was listening in and tried to think of a way to warn Teal'c not to make any serious mention of anything. "Yes, if you'll give me a moment." Sam began to move away, but then remembered that as an AI, EDI likely had complete omniscience on the ship. "Actually… Patch him through Colonel, thank you."

A moment passed, and Teal'c voice seemed oddly frustrated. _"Colonel Carter, can you hear me?"_

"Yes, Teal'c, what is it?"

_"We have encountered a problem at the SGC. We are unsure as to the reason, but we have been unable to dial any planets using the Stargate."_

Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What? What's wrong?" She noticed EDI's attentive stare- if rudeness was a part of her personality, it was certainly showing.

_"As I have said, we can find no particular reason for this occurrence. I would presume the Normandy and Commander Shepard may have the answers."_

Sam sighed and looked up to EDI. "Yeah well.. we'll see about that. Keep me informed. Carter out."

_"Indeed."_

Teal'c signed off and Sam sighed. She wasn't surprised when EDI asked her next question. "If I am to understand correctly from your previous explanation, does this mean that you are currently cut off from the rest of the galaxy in terms of travel?"

Sam moved her lips involuntarily- she wasn't looking forward to explaining this snafu to the brass. "For all intents and purposes, yes."

**- McMurdo Base, VIP Office-**

"I'm sorry Mr. President, I can't give you an answer just yet."

Hayes sighed as he looked into the video display, Doctor Weir's blonde hair making the image almost too vibrant. The constant travel using high speed transport had begun to get convenient: only hours ago he'd been able to smell the Doctor's shampoo and perfume. The sparsely decorated VIP office at McMurdo didn't leave as much to the imagination as the SGC's main office, but it was enough to work with for the moment. "You're telling me that Earth is cut off then? The Stargate won't work and we've got potentially hostile aliens on our planet, and even worse, there's nothing to stop someone from looking at Pluto and going 'Hey! Looks like a giant blue glowing thing! I wonder what that could be!"

Weir winced softly and shrugged. "I'd advise caution. It won't be long before someone spots that and we'll need a consistent cover story. I recommend a collective 'We're stumped.'."

Hayes shook his head idly. "It's too much- a meteor storm, downed satellites, now Charon blows up. The public is going to want answers."

"And exactly how are they going to know Charon was our fault?" Weir asked. "Just blame it on a random freak accident of nature. It's not like the public _knows _we can get there."

Hayes wrinkled his brow and stared at Weir hard. "When did you get all in tune with this stuff?"

Weir shrugged again. "Standing against an alien armada looking to enslave the Earth seems to desensitize you."

"Touche."

-**McMurdo Secure Barracks**-

Shepard sat by himself. There was so much to do, but with no real options available to him except waiting, he found himself slowly being tortured. Shepard was a man of action; give him a Mantis, an Omni-Tool. and a couple of stim-packs and he'd get the job done.

The rest of the crew noticed his mood and stayed away. It didn't use to be like that. Shepard remembered when he'd first taken command of the Normandy SR-1 – when he'd given an inspiring speech full of hope and courage, how everyone had leapt to congratulate him. Now he just wanted to tell everyone to be prepared to die, because it was coming one way or the other.

He winced, touching the scars on his face. They'd gotten worse since waking up- Doctor Chakwas may have been right about stress and his health the way he looked in the mirror lately. He couldn't help but think he was driven to this – he told Jacob when they first met that he'd never work for Cerberus… now he reflected and wondered what he'd become.

For the strangest reason, his mind drifted towards Akuze. Survival was all that mattered there. He fought the Thresher Maw, he fought the elements, and he fought his own desire to just give up. That wasn't him- he likened himself to a British Pitbull. Once he took a bite, nothing short of death itself would make him let go.

He fought that darkness from his youth, the urge to take whatever actions necessary to survive. The Alliance taught him compassion and courage, the virtues to protect humanity from any threat that came to it. He embraced it in full, rising to a paragon of the military community – the first Human Spectre.

Now the biggest threat to humanity was itself, and he was a renegade in his own home. How did he fight this kind of battle?

"Commander Shepard?"

Shepard turned. A Marine guard from this Earth stood in the doorway, along with two other burly looking men, all armed with those strange looking energy weapons. Shepard wasn't in the mood to see how they felt from the wrong side. "Yes?"

"The President would like to see you again. We're here to escort you immediately."

Either good news or bad news. He was about to find out the result of this battle.

**-McMurdo Private Isolation Room- **

Henry Hayes' mind raced as he waited for Shepard in the isolation room. To the side, behind two-way mirrors, several guards stood at the ready with high powered weapons in case they had take Shepard down. He thought it a necessary precaution after the way their last meeting ended.

The clean sterile room where Doctor Jackson had questioned the Normandy crew was a safe place, sound proofed, and in an instant, dozens of bullets and zat shots could put Shepard down if necessary.

Hayes needed to know certain things before he could make any kind of decision. With the Stargate non-operational, the decision came back to him as to how to proceed from here. It could have been a fluke, but the SGC's best scientists had confirmed that circumstances like what Shepard described could have put a wrench in the Stargate's gears.

The door opened and Shepard entered with an armed guard right behind him. Hayes gave him a quick nod – Shepard replied in kind. Hayes then turned to the guard. "You're dismissed. I need to talk to Commander Shepard privately."

The guard hesitated a moment, then backed off. Shepard snorted. "Yeah, just us and whoever's behind that mirror."

"I'm not here to argue." Hayes replied. "I'm here because we've run into a problem and I think we can discuss it without facades."

Shepard raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Can you beat them?" Hayes blunted. He needed an answer that was clear. "Those Reapers… those Collectors. All these aliens you say are coming for us. _Can you beat them?"_

Shepard softened his scornful expression, clicking his jaw and growled behind clenched teeth. "Not alone."

"Then sit." Hayes used one foot to kick the chair opposite to him. "If I'm gonna go to war then I damn well want to know everything I've got before I fire a shot."

Shepard's face changed slightly, turning into a mild smile. "Sure you're not a Salarian?" Hayes gave him a confused expression, but Shepard shook his head as he took his seat. "Never mind. Now what did you have in mind?"

"First off you tell me the whole truth." Hayes began. His hand came up in defence. "I'm not saying you're lying, I'm saying you're holding things back from me. I've been entrusted by the voters and frankly my decisions will affect the entire planet. I need to know we've got a minimum of political bullshit in the way."

Shepard sat straight in his chair, his armor clinking as he moved. "Sure you're a politician? How'd _you _ever get elected?"

Hayes smiled back. "I had a snake for a vice president."

Shepard chuckled, but then nodded. "Alright, but let me make a few things clear. The Reapers are real. We've got recordings of our _one_ battle with an actual Reaper and the brutal losses we took. Even if you repair my ship, it won't stand a chance against a fully armed Reaper."

Hayes nodded. "I've faced steep odds before. We've got a knack for creative solutions."

"We'll need them, and your people." Shepard leaned forward and Hayes could see the exhilaration in his eyes. The scars may have been creepy, but Shepard seemed like a decent man.

That didn't mean Hayes was going to bend over backwards. "Now wait just a minute. This is what I want to discuss." Hayes drew an imaginary line along the table, Shepard following his hand. "Let's stop dancing around the issue. We want your tech, and you want ours. We're the ones with the whole planet worth of industrial capability, you're the ones who have a trashed ship. If you want to work together, then we're going to have to set some ground rules as far as who's in charge of what."

Shepard lost a bit of his smile, he seemed offended. "Nobody tells me what to do on my ship."

"We're not on your ship are we?" Hayes retorted. "I don't want to fight you, but it is _our_ resources and _our_ people who're going to be put to use. I'd like to know we're both getting what we need and the lives I'm going to put towards this aren't being put at risk for anything but the best chance." Hayes straightened in his chair. "I'm not going to abuse this trust, but if there's a threat out there to this planet, I'm going to do everything in my power to defend against it."

Shepard remained silent a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "You remind me of someone. Maybe we can work together."

Hayes furrowed his brow. "Oh? I'm guessing the person you take orders from."

"_Suggestions._" Shepard enunciated. "He's the one who brought me back, and if you truly want to make this an alliance, he has access to much more resources than just my ship."

Hayes smiled and nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

**- Sigurd's Cradle, Skepsis System, Planet Watson –  
><strong>

_"We interrupt this program with an emergency planetwide broadcast. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is an emergency planetwide broadcast."_

Kai sat up at the loud tone of the monitor's transmission and authoritative voice and focused. A few of the other drunks around noticed as well and quieted down. He could almost feel the tension in the room escalate. He had no doubt that Illusive Man sent him here with more than just guesswork.

The screen shifted to a view of a well furnished office, an older woman wearing a stylish suit and a hardened face appeared, she looked almost panicked. "Citizens of Watson, This is Governor Petra Akila. We interrupt all transmissions on the planet to bring you an important notice. As you all know, relay travel has been severely limited to only the most important of travelers. To enforce this regulation by Citadel and Alliance governments, a group of Alliance warships has patrolled our system ever since the state of emergency. As of twenty minutes ago, we lost contact with that patrol.

Prior to this, the patrol had encountered alien craft that seemed to have arrived through means other than the relay. They were approaching the craft when contact was lost, but we cannot verify any information at this point. Their last projected course puts them on a direct intercept path with our planet. They do not match any configuration or design we've seen before. I'm issuing a worldwide state of defense, and urging all civilian populations to stay in their homes, or if possible, move to a designated defensive bunker in your area. What limited orbital defenses we have are now active, so please do not attempt to leave the planet.

Your local news will resume momentarily and provide the details necessary for your area, but until more information can be discerned, we must be careful. All militia and military forces are to report for duty immediately. Thank you, this message will repeat every fifteen standard minutes."

While the governor spoke, Kai watched those around him. The drunks either panicked and left or brushed off the warning. The world seemed to flow around Kai as he took a breath and prepared. Kai knew exactly how to react; he calmly got up and left the room amidst the suddenly growing din. Outside, he followed the path to his room in the hotel that didn't ask too many questions. His small ship had been searched when he arrived, but to their good fortune, the docking station guards didn't do a good enough job.

**- Prisoner Barracks, McMurdo Base-**

Shepard watched as Mr Woolsey entered ahead of him, this time without any guards. Miranda and Garrus stood in front of the crew, serving as go betweens, his right and left hand on the ship. Joker and Mordin stayed with the rest of the crew, keeping them calm and coordinated. He felt proud that they acted this way even without orders.

Shepard stood next to Woolsey in front of the crew. He already knew what was coming, but it needed to be said properly. "Atten-shun!" The crew turned and focused on him- not many of them were military, but they still worked like a tight knit group. "Mister Woolsey here has something he'd like to announce to you."

Woolsey nodded and spoke eloquently. "I'm here to inform you about our deliberations and decisions after having met with and discussed the situation with both Commander Shepard and our leaders." Shepard smirked softly and he could feel Miranda and Garrus preparing for the worst. The trust between them may have been excellent, but they also knew he wasn't one for diplomacy. The rest of the crew spread out, naturally taking a defensive position. Woolsey continued. "In light of our less than amicable first meeting, President Hayes has extended an olive branch. There is circumstantial evidence to back your claim of a galactic event, and as such we're willing to look past our differences."

Shepard smiled sarcastically. "Hear that folks? We're not the bad guys."

Woolsey's smile was just as sarcastic, reminding Shepard why he truly detested politics. "Our apologies for any offense – the circumstances were beyond both of us, but we're willing to work with you. Namely, we've begun operations to either move your ship from its current position, or at least repair it to the point where it can fly under its own power. We'd like your assistance in this matter."

Miranda spoke up. "If I'm not incorrect in my assumption, your planet is unaware of the level of technology you possess, as well as the existence of life beyond this planet. Wouldn't a full scale repair and recovery operation under what you've likely called a meteor as a cover story attract a bit more attention than you'd prefer?" Shepard turned to her as narrowed his eyes. Miranda could be a bit _too _smart at times. She shrugged back. "I'm just being clear. There's also the matter of our technology. While I have no doubt that you'd love to get a close look at it, it's quite different than what you may have encountered already if our scans are anything to go by."

Shepard growled softly. "I've discussed this with the President. We're going to be sharing technology in exchange for repairs, and potential technology of our own. Right now, it's more important that we ensure we can work together towards a common goal." Shepard raised his head. "As such, we're all heading back to the Normandy to prepare for a visit by the President, whom I'll be introducing to the Illusive Man."

Shepard fought his smirk at the look of shock on Miranda's face. She quickly recovered and then shrugged. "Well… I guess the more honest we are the less likely we'll run into issues."

Woolsey stared at Miranda for a few moments, then said. "Our President is looking forward to speaking with this… 'Illusive Man'. As Doctor Jackson must have explained to you, the recent invasion of this planet by the Goa'uld Anubis has us in a more receptive mood to trade technology, resources and materials if we can protect the planet."

Garrus replied. "He may have mentioned something. He was more interested in finding out exactly how 'alien' we are. I like him." Shepard fought a snort- Garrus had such a wry sense of humor.

"As do many people." Woolsey retorted. "In fact, once we return you to your ship, you'll get to speak to him quite a lot."

Joker interrupted. "So what now? We join hands and sing Kumbaya?"

Woolsey straightened and furrowed his brow. "Perhaps something not so festive. Our President has agreed to look into your claim of these 'Reaper' and 'Collector' aliens and their potential threat to this planet. I'm sure your crew will feel more comfortable on your own ship assisting in repairs. I'm afraid given your origins, we can't let you wander around the planet despite being human."

Shepard understood. Given the situation, he wasn't sure that exposing the planet to this kind of secret was smart. Miranda had regaled him with stories of how horrible 20th century Earth sounded in her history lessons and it made him leery. "I agree, god knows what would happen if Grunt got loose."

Joker snorted and muttered loudly. "Run! It's The Incredible Hulk! Kill it with fire!"

To the side, the crew chuckled over the joke. "Oh do grow up." Miranda scolded.

Woolsey rolled his eyes. "We'd like to come to a trade agreement. We can assist with the repairs to your ship, as well as potentially see what kind of assistance we can give you in regards to these Reapers."

To everyone's shock, Garrus spoke with a deep powerful voice. "Shepard doesn't lie. When the Reapers arrive, you'll understand why they respect him – as should you."

Woolsey retained his poise and merely continued as though nothing happened. "Regardless, we've agreed to mutual assistance. If we work together, we can come to a better understanding. The more we argue, the more time Earth's enemies - both ours and yours - have to prepare."

Shepard looked around him. The barracks were still cold, but his crew looked reassured. He sighed, mildly content. Relaxation was a nice luxury he sorely missed.

****- Sigurd's Cradle, Skepsis System, Planet Watson –****

Kai moved quickly. Despite all ships being grounded due to the state of emergency, he still managed to secure his luggage. That's what really mattered.

The hotel was quickly emptying when he'd arrived, which made it quite easy to ride an elevator up to his room and its balcony. Illusive Man wasn't above giving Kai some leeway when it came to accommodations and those little things always perked him up.  
>The room itself was mostly Spartan; the basics of a small apartment, but not enough to be a home. Kai opened up the closet, exposing the large trunk disguised as a shipment box for electronics.<p>

He cracked it open and looked down upon his armor. Kestrel Armor was one of the more luxurious things he had, beautiful in a dangerous way. The modular system also gave him leeway when he needed something a little more or a little less. It wasn't long before he emptied the crate and slung the armor plates on, feeling them sync up with his omnitool and implants.

The built in HUD on his helmet began to relay information to him. Illusive Man had left him more information, he was about to see who these...'Jaffa' and 'Goa'uld' were. He was ready, expecting something soon.

Kai placed his hand on the wall beside the window and watched. He zoomed in using his HUD and marked out targets- the few military installations Watson had, housing the weapons and craft that would be used to defend this planet. He waited dreadfully long, now almost a half hour since the warning went out.

It wasn't until thirty seven minutes had passed that Kai first saw it. A bright bolt of yellow energy cut through the clouds leaving a dark stream in its wake. Alarms rang out throughout the city - air-raid sirens. Kai took a deep breath and followed the yellow bolt, as another followed, and another.

The torrential rain finally impacted ground, sending up flames and gouts of smoke. Illusive Man had been right- the Jaffa had targeted the military installations with aerial defenses and command and control buildings. He zoomed in on the nearest one, watching militia, civilian, and even marines run in sheer panic at the orbital bombardment.

What shocked him was the precision. Unlike Mass Effect cannons, the collateral damage was almost insignificant. Only the standalone defenses were taken out, along with the power grid that might have powered any reprisal. It was just like what Illusive Man had shown him about the Collectors- there was no resistance possible.

Kai locked down his system and went into rebreather mode, separating his own atmosphere from that around him and clenched his fists. Gods knew how long this bombardment might last, but with Shepard's anti-seeker swarm tech installed on his suit, Kai knew he stood at least a chance if the worst happened. It'd be awhile before he could be reasonably sure of getting a mesage to Illusive Man as well, but his misison didn't require it.

Intel gathering was a tricky mission in such an unknown situation, but that's what he was trained to do. If any of the militia survived this initial strike, they might come in handy in a pinch as well.


	5. Cursus Decretum 5 of 5

**_Cursus Decretum_**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>-Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck-<strong>

Sam had gone over every last bit of the ship she could. Prometheus' sensors had found more than their earth based sensors could, but they'd discovered more than the crew of the Normandy had let on. Passages between the decks, a more elaborate computer system than they'd admitted, and a strange construct that seemed to be projecting an unknown type of signal. Sam had Area 51 analyzing it trying to figure out what it was before she asked – a little loyalty test in her mind.

Standing near the front of the ship, close to the airlock near the cockpit, McKay and Daniel were discussing exactly who was coming aboard while Jacob and some of the other crew waited with anticipation.

McKay whispered loud enough for both Daniel and Sam to hear, but clearly wanting to keep it from Jacob. "So these… aliens aren't going to try and take over? You know, we _are_ on their ship."

Daniel shook his head. "No McKay, most of the crew is human. There are only three aliens and I suggest you don't talk to them."

"Oh really? Why, are they going to eat me or something?"

Daniel shrugged. "Given how they talk about him, maybe Grunt would. But Mordin and you won't ever get along and Garrus might just gag you."

Sam smirked. She had no clue what to expect from these aliens either, but Daniel's insistence on their safety was enough to reassure her. That and McKay getting ripped on by the Normandy's crew made for good entertainment. "Just stay calm. We _are_ making some serious demands despite our friendship, so don't be surprised if they're not all that friendly to us."

A few moments passed, and the airlock opened. In stepped Shepard as well as his crew, who flowed past him. Jacob greeted them and waved them into orderly lines. Sam nodded to Shepard, who she was meeting in person for the first time. "Commander Shepard."

Shepard walked up to her and stood defiantly. "Colonel Carter is it? Mister Woolsey told me that you'd be our liaison for this… _alliance_." Sam heard the intonation and could tell Shepard wasn't happy. "So what do you think of my ship?"

Sam smiled, hopefully the sunny disposition would help with his lack of tact. "Impressive. Most of this technology is completely new to us, as we don't have any technology based on this Element Zero. EDI has been most cooperative. She's an intriguing crewmember, to say the least."

A voice from behind Shepard muttered. _"For a lightbulb."_ A female voice shushed him, and soon they moved away. Sam just barely made out a tuft of red hair moving forwards to the cockpit along with the heckler.

She softened her features. "The technology is really a side point for now," Deep inside, the scientist side of her wept a single tear at the betrayal. "What does is that we work together from now on and start to build some trust." Sam motioned to both Daniel and McKay. "As such, we're at your service to begin repairs. I've gotten confirmation from our military that we'll be erecting some temporary structures nearby to protect the ship from the media, as well as storage for any parts or resources we may need."

Shepard nodded. "Yes yes, I already discussed this with your President. I've invited him here once the publicity of the crash is over and I'd like to clean up the mess a bit before that."

Sam smiled. "Your crew have been hard at work since before we arrived. With our full assistance, I think we can make this ship spaceworthy again."

Shepard paid no attention to Sam, instead moving aside and checking the rest of the bridge crew, who nodded and smiled in return. Jacob noticed and moved between them. "I'm sure Commander Shepard appreciates any assistance you can provide."

Shepard turned and gave Sam a more focused look. "Not trying to be rude, but we have a lot to do and if I'm right, we don't have a whole lot of time to prepare."

Sam narrowed her eyes. _What is Shepard talking about?_ "Alright, I think introductions would be best. You already know Doctor Jackson, this is Doctor Rodney McKay, one of our chief mechanical engineers."

_"And_ Astrophysicist." McKay added as he stepped up. "I have a lot of questions about how that drive actually works since you don't seem to have inertial dampeners or-"

_"McKay."_ Sam glowered at McKay, then turned back to Shepard. "We've been given a basic tour of the ship and her systems, but all in its due time. I think the best thing now is to let your crew take stock of your ship and make a list of what they'll need for repairs. We'll stay out of your way and assist with anything you need." She motioned to the CIC deck and led them. "I hope you don't mind the initiative, but I've done a metallurgical analysis on your outer hull. While its composition is quite different, we can make repairs using some of our materials which would actually decrease the weight of the craft considerably." Sam really did hope that this would help. After Anubis, it would be a nice change to find allies who didn't betray them.

Miranda broke through the dispersing crew and stood next to Shepard as they took positions by the dais. Sam instantly sensed her confidence – one would have to be confident to wear a skin-tight jumpsuit with a figure like that. "Not at all, but perhaps you should leave the more complex bits to us."

The group moved over to the middle of the deck where a few other engineers and scientists waited nervously. Sam turned to Miranda and furrowed her brow. "With all due respect, EDI's been a great teacher. While I'm nowhere near as familiar as you are with your own systems, it's not so complex that I or my team can't learn,"

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "I don't doubt it, but unless you want to read through our codex a few times, it might be better to leave the more complex repairs to us. I have no issue with your assistance if you think it'll help you understand our technology better." He turned his head to Sam and stared. "I do have an issue if you get in the way."

Daniel smiled wryly at Shepard. "Perish the thought." He shook his head trying to appease his snark. Sam hated it when Daniel got offended. "We've been around the block a few times Commander. I'm no scientist but I can guarantee you that we have technology that will make you salivate with envy."

From the center console, EDI's large blue hologram popped up. Sam backed away a little in surprise as the bulb turned to her and blinked. "I have spoken with Colonel Carter extensively on the subject Commander Shepard. Her people are quick learners and have grasped the basics of our interface technology."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "So you've learned how to navigate our systems. Not exactly a Nobel prize winning achievement."

To Sam's surprise, Shepard turned to her. "Enough Miranda." He turned back to Sam and nodded curtly. "You'll have to forgive us. Typically we're very selective of who we share information and technology with."

"I just want to make sure it'll be used properly." Miranda retorted. "If I recall correctly from history, Earth at this time was still separated by national borders with political tensions. I wouldn't want the other side to get nervous and try something stupid because we've begun to uplift you."

Sam furrowed her brow slightly. "With all due respect, as impressive as the technology on this ship is, it's bows and arrows compared to what we've seen in out there." Sam decided to stick to her guns. _Enough with politeness._ "I've reviewed the specs on your weapons systems. You might think a mass accelerator that puts out kilotons of force is powerful, but the main gun on a Jaffa Ha'tak is two hundred _megatons _worth of energy."

Shepard turned to Sam with a mild scowl. "Jaffa? Ha'tak?"

Daniel replied. "The Jaffa are the most populous race of the galaxy. They're an oppressed people who've been forced into servitude by a race of parasites called the Goa'uld who infest human bodies and pose as gods."

Miranda shook her head. "So they're slaves? How is it that they haven't revolted and taken over if they have access to such impressive technology?"

Daniel continued. "They're in the process of doing that now actually. But they've been kept ignorant about technology and science, as the Goa'uld have used it to pretend to be Gods. Not to mention that up until recently, the Jaffa needed a Goa'uld symbiote to survive."

Shepard held up a hand and barked. "Enough! Information overload! Do you have all this information on a computer or a codex?"

Sam was still annoyed with the sudden tension in relations with the crew of the Normandy, but she nodded. "Yes. I'm assuming you want us to just give it to EDI?"

Shepard smiled at her. "That'd be efficient. I'd rather spend my time repairing the ship when EDI can sift through the longer term intel. We can compare dick sizes later."

Sam raised her eyebrows at the unexpected metaphor. "Uhh... right. We can get that information for you. I've also asked EDI to prepare a copy of your Codex which would be compatible with our computer systems."

Shepard nodded. "That's fine, Now, we need to figure out what we're going to do about the ship."

EDI spun to face Shepard. Sam didn't exactly like how quickly he'd taken charge when they were the 'aliens' on the planet. "Shepard, I have status reports and repair lists for both our and Colonel Carter's teams. Given available resources from my information regarding McMurdo, as well as information from Colonel Carter, I estimate twenty to thirty days before the ship can be repaired to a space flight ready status again. This is not including the necessary tow to orbit."

Sam sighed softly and decided to end the argument. A month's worth of work wasn't appealing - especially when there were more important matters to attend to.

**- Stargate Command -**

Walter Harriman found himself suddenly very exposed in the gate control room. He had such a cushy job taking care of the gate but ever since this strange shut down, he found himself suddenly running around doing errands and going for coffee more than anything else. Worst of all was the horde of politicians that were constantly hanging around. Those damned IOA representatives were busy talking and talking and talking… sometimes he wondered if they just liked the sound of their own voices.

Now though, as he sat and watched more technicians check the power cables leading to the gate for probably the twentieth time, Walter heard a small alarm on the console. He put down his golfing magazine and brought the computer back from sleep mode.

The alarm was a proximity alarm- the Asgard sensors had picked a ship entering the solar system. Walter quickly ran an identification program even as people came in to see what was going on.

Doctor Weir appeared from her office, General Hammond's former office, where as far as Walter knew, she'd been going over requisition forms. "What's going on Sergeant?"

Walter spared her a quick glance and then saw the positive ID on the screen. "It's a Ha'tak ma'am. Goa'uld mothership."

Weir nodded and sighed. Walter could see the frustration in her face.. "Not to sound like a TV show, but can we hail them?"

Walter winced at the bad joke. "Uhh yes, ma'am. The Pentagon, Area 51 and the Ancient Outpost have been notified." Walter momentarily thought of Colonel O'Neill's doppelganger. As far as he knew, the young old man was in constant contact with the Ancient Outpost, ready to go just in case Earth came under attack again.

Weir put her hands together in front of her and gave a short quick huff. "Alright Sergeant, put them on screen, or whatever it is we communicate with."

Walter did as he was told. "Getting a signal back. It's Master Bra'tac."

Weir deflated as she sighed in relief and dropped her defiant stance. Walter knew that Bra'tac wasn't here to blow them all up. "Well that's a relief. Not even my second week and already two alien incidents. I was wondering when a _friendly _alien might come and visit."

Hiding his smirk, Walter keyed in the frequency. "It does happen every so often, He's on the radio ma'am."

Static filtered in, followed by Bra'tac's voice. "_This is Bra'tac of the Jaffa, reply Stargate Command."_

"This is Doctor Weir. Master Bra'tac, we're honored but a bit surprised by your visit. What brings you here?" Walter could see that Weir was being politically polite. The gates being down meant that Bra'tac was their only source of news right now, but Weir wasn't about to pester him on the first meeting.

"_This is not something to speak over long distance. Gather your leaders and SG-1, I have grave news."_

Walter again felt Weir stiffen behind him. Bra'tac's words meant trouble.

**- Normandy Sr-2, Shepard's Quarters -**

Shepard rubbed his calves, trying to massage away the burning sensation of his sore muscles. The lack of a gym on Normandy meant that his exercise had to come from less obvious methods, and running around the Crew Deck a few dozen times both served to check on the Earthers and check up on his own crew. His armor stunk of sweat now, so he calmly began removing it piece by piece to clean it properly. Training in his armor was hard, but the only way to ensure he'd be able to repeat his effort in combat.

His room was organized once more; the crash had damaged almost everything and strewn various bits of clothes and other memorabilia all over the place. Amazingly. his fish tank had survived completely intact, sparing the room from water damage. The display case with his various souvenirs and model ships had broken though and with so much time dedicated to repairing the ship, he'd only been able to clean up with Kelly's help. At least now he didn't have to worry about feeding his fish should he be too busy, though he still cursed the lack of an automatic feeding mechanism.

The picture on the desk had fallen and he'd never gotten around to it, since the rest of the room had been in much worse shape. Shepard breathed heavily as he stared at it; exercise was different now with all the implants inside him. He pushed harder, straining himself to the point where all that was left was sinew, muscle, and bone. Shepard reached out and pulled the picture back up, the image flickering to life as he set it down on the desk. Ash's face stared back at him, her constant cocky look daring him to say something.

In a way, he was happy that she wasn't here. The whole situation left him impotent in the face of potential threats, unable to get up and fight like he knew he should. It was all politics and science now, things he only knew through necessity.

His door chime sounded and he turned away from his desk. "Yes?"

_"Shepard, Mordin here."_

Shepard sighed and pressed the unlock button on his desk. "Come in." He watched the Salarian enter the room, head turning to look at the various doodads in the room. "What's going on? You've never come up here to talk."

Mordin nodded. "Indeed, wanted to move away from Earthers as my topic lies with them. Have been working with their scientists to understand each other's technology. Much potential in combining certain areas to produce advanced hybridization."

Shepard nodded. "I figured as much. Carter kept mentioning something about miniaturization and better power supplies. God that woman can talk." He glanced over at Mordin, who gave him a curious look. "Well… for a human. How're you getting along with them? Any issues?"

Mordin shrugged and moved through the room, peering into the fish tank. "Simple cultural differences. The one called McKay does not appreciate my advice or suggestions to re-read the codex, while the others are more willing to listen."

Shepard stretched his neck and shoulders. Ever since waking up he'd felt terribly stiff and nothing he did helped. "Good. Now none of this is really important enough to come up here, so what's really on your mind?"

Mordin stayed quiet for a few moments, which Shepard figured meant that Mordin was quite troubled. "I have changed my opinion. These humans have had access to technology that makes ours, or even the Collectors technology look primitive."

"You mean those Ha'tak schematics we got?" Shepard tapped on his desk, bringing up an image of the mentioned craft. "I went over it too. Doesn't look like it should exist."

"And yet it does." Mordin continued. "To think, these humans in this day and age in your history with the potential to eradicate entire planets with a whim. I don't supposed Carter has told you about her actions with one of those Stargate devices in defending an ally?"

"No." Shepard furrowed his brow. "Mostly we've been talking about history and trying to get along. They're really interested in our ground based weaponry and eezo in particular. What've you heard?"

"The one known as Radek explained." Mordin turned to stare at Shepard. "Carter's team – SG-1 – was tasked with defending an ally, the Tok'ra."

"You mean the _nice_ parasites?"

"Precisely." Mordin blinked and clasped his hands. "They faced a superior force of these Ha'tak, along with what sounded like a mothership craft which dwarfed the rest of them. Using one of these Stargate devices, they extracted enough mass from a K class star to force it into supernova and destroy the enemy fleet."

Shepard raised his eyebrows. "They blew up a _star?"_

Mordin nodded. "And even more, they refer to the incident jokingly now as an almost deifying event in Carter's career."

Shepard felt his heart begin to race, but there were more questions to answer. "Holy god; and this has changed your opinion about them _how?"_

Mordin again waited a moment, almost as if curious about why Shepard hadn't understood. "They have yet to destroy themselves. The technology is here, this Naquadah alone can be used to exponentially increase the yield of their weapons, yet they have staunchly refused to utilise this alien technology in their home affairs – at least not on a wide spread scale. Nor have they used this technology to spread and conquer, instead using it to assist the Jaffa in their revolution."

Shepard got up and faced Mordin directly. "You mean they're purposefully keeping themselves primitive?"

Mordin nodded. "Or they've been very specific about what technology they wish to research. They've developed highly advanced flight and space travel vehicles, but still use rudimentary weapons when they've had access to energy weapons and shielding technology for twice as long."

Shepard shook his head. "Yeah… I noticed." Mordin was right on the money. These humans were acting rather responsibly… perhaps erring a little _too_ much on the side of caution.

**- Normandy SR-2 – Briefing Room -**

Daniel found Sam sitting in the Normandy's briefing room, going over the galactic codex the ship had. He'd been shocked at how simple it was to use, and more shocked that it said more than any of the crew were able to say. While Sam had been neck deep in technical manuals, as well as biological studies of both biotic abilities and tech implantation along with Shepard and EDI, Daniel studied the cultures of the Normandy's crew. He was surprised at how in-depth the entries were and it made the last two weeks a simple time – get up, study the codex, talk to the crew, and then sleep a little so memory was retained. Sam had done pretty much the same routine, but he knew she'd left the makeshift base around the Normandy a few times, though exactly what for was unknown.

Jack O'Neill was still frozen. the IOA still hadn't agreed to the plan to send the modified Cargo Ship to the Asgard, but realistically without the Stargate, their new proposal to send it to Chulak to find out what was going on seemed intelligent for once. He just wished that Thor decided to pay a visit out of the blue- seeing any friendly offworld faces in a time like this would've done a lot to make it seem like Earth wasn't alone in another fight.

"Hey, Sam."

Sam turned to Daniel and sighed softly. "Hey, how's it going out there?"

Daniel shrugged. "Just got back from the post outside. We can't bring in enough materials to keep everyone busy without attracting too much attention. The media are still trying to figure out what's going on but so far the cover story's holding."

Sam wrinkled her brow. "Oh? They don't believe joint operations with the Russians?"

"Well… half the guard outside is Russian. I'm guessing Hayes had to compromise there to make them play along. We're trying to keep the outside out and the inside in." Daniel waited a second before asking. "How are the repairs going?"

Sam sighed. "Slowly. As you said, not enough materials. Not only that, but the ground isn't stable. It's hard to raise the ship enough to try and repair the lower decks and armor when the ground is twenty feet of snow and ice. We've got a plan to use their drive to try and lower the weight of the ship but it flew right over my head. Mordin said it really fast and I couldn't understand him."

"Yeah he tends to do that."

Sam chuckled softly and flicked to the next page in the Codex entry about omnitools. "Finally find a language you can't understand?" Daniel stared at her for a moment which only amused her more.

"Okay okay, I'll be nice. Their technology _is _very different from what we're used to. They use Element Zero for just about everything." Sam paused. "Even so, their medicine isn't strong enough to save Major Sheppard, not without incredibly invasive surgery which the IOA is unwilling to agree to." She sighed. "Apparently they're worried about giving a soldier who isn't a part of the SGC with black marks in his files cybernetic implants they know nothing about from a race they're trying to get technology out of."

Daniel bit his lip and hesitated. He could have found out on his own, but it was better to let Sam lead the conversation. "How is Major Sheppard?"

Sam shook her head and sighed. "Doctors were amazed he survived last night. Anytime now."

They both shared a few moments of silence. Daniel knew Sam had lost a lot of people, so had he. Nothing but time could heal such a wound.

Sam turned back to the Codex and brightened her tone. "In better news, we can pretty much solve all the world's problems without resorting to purely alien technology now." She pointed down to the Codex. "This is like the equivalent of giving 19th century scientists a laptop with the entirety of Wikipedia on it. There are technologies here that even the Asgard would be interested in. McKay keeps on babbling about vehicle scale anti-gravity while General Jumper wants us to examine the potential of their weapons systems."

Before Daniel could reply, the PA turned on, putting out EDI's voice. "_Major Carter, Doctor Jackson."_ Sam grimaced at hearing 'Major' again. Daniel knew she was annoyed that the president's 'field promotion' had evidently been only temporary. "_I am receiving a message from your Stargate Command. A ship is approaching Earth with a 'Master Bra'tac' requesting to speak with you in person."_

Both Daniel and Sam exchanged looks. Bra'tac had spoken of uniting the Jaffa against the Goa'uld since Anubis' defeat. What was he doing on Earth?

* * *

><p>Shepard leaned against the command dias's railing, waiting for Carter and Daniel to scurry away from the briefing room. The last few days had been an exercise in patience, juggling the safety of his crew, the safety of the Earth scientists and engineers, keeping them from earning Jack and Grunt's hatred, as well as keeping the full truth of Cerberus from them. The President had finally freed up enough time to schedule a trip to the Normandy and it was time to prep Illusive Man on the situation in person.<p>

He didn't want to admit it, but Cerberus was his only true ally at the moment. Miranda and Jacob had taken to covering the areas of the ship where he couldn't be at any given moment. They left him the CIC deck and his quarters to monitor for any fishy business, although the CIC itself and Mordin's lab were crawling with Earthers. The armory was pretty empty, as the scientists were focused on the ship's systems and the codex. Through careful manipulation of the database by EDI, these Earth people were still unaware of the Quantum Entanglement communicator. Shepard kept Carter and Daniel in his peripheral vision as they walked past him, giving him slight nods as they passed.

He made sure to have EDI change just enough of the Codex to let them figure out enough to be satisfied for now, but not enough to imitate it themselves without assistance. He couldn't believe Mordin's ability to deal with so many questions. If he'd been in the Salarian's position, he would have punched someone in the throat by now.

Shepard moved to Kelly, at her station, and brushed her shoulder with his hand as he passed. "Yeoman Chambers, I'll be in the briefing room going over status reports. Hold my calls."

Kelly fought her smirk. Their little code for communication with the Illusive Man was quite amusing. "Yes sir."

Shepard quietly flowed through to the briefing room. It was interesting that as advanced as some of their technology was, they couldn't figure out the Quantum Entanglement Communicator. Shepard wondered if maybe they just didn't understand it. He wasn't sure _he_ fully understood it come to think of it.

He locked the briefing room door behind him. He smelled the distinct smell of the citrus based shampoo Carter had suddenly decided to start using. He engaged the communicator and stepped into the ring where the table had just slid into the floor.

The bright lights dimmed as he found himself in the Illusive Man's office yet again. Illusive Man stood with a drink in one hand, his back to Shepard. "Shepard. Nice to see you're still alive." He didn't turn, but instead pointed to the galaxy map behind him where things looked strangely pockmarked with light.

"The few agents I have left have been busy trying to figure out what's been happening in the galaxy. Most haven't reported in yet but those that have are troubling. We've confirmed most of the Terminus system hubs are stil there, but Citadel space is another story with a few exceptions like the Citadel itself. Sol is the odd one out as the Relays made it through, but not Arcturus, or any of _our_ earth." He finally turned to Shepard showing off his grim look.

"It's not good Shepard. Citadel Space has been replaced with these… 'Jaffa' and 'Goa'uld'. It doesn't make sense for such a primitive living people to have access to ships, but they do. A Turian heavy patrol engaged a small fleet of Ha'tak earlier today." Illusive Man hesitated. "Reports were messy, but the Turians were wiped out. I'm not surprised they lost given the schematics you sent me – but I have to give the Turians credit, they took one of the bastards with them."

Shepard stuck strictly to business. He only had a few minutes tops in these meetings. "The Turians love a good fight. They just don't like to lose. At least we're not completely defenceless."

Illusive Man sighed. "It's more troubling than you think. Shepard, those Jaffa were the aggressors, and the Turians reported seeing a vaguely squid shaped vessel in the area before they were annihilated."

Shepard's blood drained out of his face. "A Reaper."

"Presumably." Illusive Man set his drink down on the chair and moved forward to face Shepard more closely. "I won't lie to you, Shepard. Evidence suggests that this Reaper has managed to indoctrinate at least some Jaffa with access to ships. The Collectors may end up being the least of our concerns if we're facing two hundred megaton plasma cannons. If Stargate Command is accurate in their reports , there are hundreds if not thousands of these ships. We simply don't have the technology or numbers to fight them if they're susceptible to indoctrination."

"Regardless, I've been thinking. These humans have an alien ally known as the Asgard." Shepard offered. "They have advanced technology and from what Carter's explained, have actually held a rein on the Goa'uld for quite some time. With their help we'll be able to assist the Alliance and Citadel – maybe even get Jaffa on our side.."

"I'm trusting you to do what's best, Shepard, not necessarily what's right." Illusive Man countered. "These Jaffa may look human, but they are _not_. If they come under control of the Reapers than they're no better than the Collectors and the Geth. I brought you back because I _know_ you can make the hard decisions." Illusive Man narrowed his eyes.

"I have a new agenda for you. If we're going to be able to fight off this invasion, we need to unite what forces we can. We were in no position to fight the Reapers before this, so you can imagine what it's like now. The Alliance and Citadel Fleets have united around the Citadel. These Jaffa and Goa'uld haven't found it yet, so that can be a lower priority. We need ships and manpower if we're going to stand any chance against a Reaper in our galaxy, but the Alliance isn't going to accept us – that's where the Quarians come into the picture."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "I thought you and them didn't exactly have a great relationship."

Illusive Man shrugged. "It's a two way street of animosity, but they're the only large force which isn't affiliated with the Citadel that may be willing to help us. I'm leaving it up to you to convince them. I've also confirmed an Asari Fleet near Ilium that could be useful given their resources, but it's your prerogative whether to contact them or not. I've forwarded all the relevant data to EDI for you to use."

Clenching his fists, the Illusive Man added, "One last thing. I've heard reports that the Collectors are active as well. They have the most advanced ship we know of that's hostile. I wouldn't be surprised if they could hold their ground against these Ha'tak, but we just don't know enough about them to say for certain."

Shepard sighed. When he'd sworn the oath to defend humanity during his time in the Alliance, he never expected it to encompass such a strange situation. "There's more. The President of this Earth, or rather the United States is coming to the ship to talk to you."

Illusive Man raised his eyebrows. "I see, you've been negotiating. Don't sell the ship."

"These humans aren't stupid, but they are bureaucratic." Shepard shuddered slightly. "I won't have another Citadel Council. I want you to broker an agreement with him, make him see that we can't be held back by political bullshit. The faster we can work together the sooner we can get out there and rip this Reaper a new asshole."

Illusive Man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Shepard, you've never abandoned the Alliance structure before – at least not really. You've always wanted political help and support, you even went to see Anderson as soon as you had the chance so you could justify your body count with a Spectre badge. Why the big change now?"

"You don't know me." Shepard retorted. Pride filled him as he clenched his fists. "Don't assume that just because you know what I've done that you'll know what I'll do. Now are you going to help me or not?"

Illusive Man's features softened, and finally he nodded. "I've been working behind the scenes to help you Shepard, whether you realize it or not. I guess it wouldn't hurt to explain it one more time to someone who might be able to help as well."

An alarm sounded, and EDI popped up on Illusive Man's console. "Illusive Man, Shepard, I have intercepted coded transmissions from McMurdo to a ship that has entered orbit. Transmissions from the SGC confirm a 'Master Bra'tac' aboard."

Shepard watched on the screen as EDI focused on the signal coming from orbit. It had come as a surprise, but now Shepard was on guard.

"EDI, can you give me any specific information on that craft?" Illusive Man asked as EDI sent them both the piggybacked sensor signal of the orbiting ship. Shepard monitored his Omni-Tool, trying to figure it out.

Shepard mused silently as he stood in the Quantum Entanglement communicator. The Turians had some of the strongest ships in the Citadel Fleet- for them to have lost to these ships so spectacularly meant that this Earth truly didn't even hold a candle to them. What did Teal'c mean when he said that they'd defeated a 'great' evil?

EDI replied in her calm assertive voice. "My worm in their sensor system has only partial access; it appears to be of the same design as the craft that attacked the Turians- a Goa'uld Ha'tak."

Shepard raised his eyebrows. "You hacked into their systems?"

"Yes Shepard, I thought it would be prudent given our situation here."

Shepard opened his mouth to complain but then shut up. EDI was right; at this point, all that mattered was getting Normandy airborne again. As much as he wanted to trust these Earth humans, he just didn't have enough proof just yet. When it boiled down to it, all he truly wanted was access to the Asgard who from what Doctor Jackson and Major Carter said, would be willing to help with this galactic clusterfuck.

Illusive Man pushed the issue aside. "Send me those files EDI, I want a compiled list of all unfamiliar technology you've detected."

To that, Shepard couldn't remain silent. "Now wait just a damn minute."

"Dammit Shepard." Illusive Man chided. "This is more important than your self-inflated sense of morals. Don't you understand what's happened? Humanity is the reason they did this. Sol is the only system I can tell that hasn't been affected negatively in some way by this event. The Reapers are after Earth and if we don't use every tool at our advantage, we'll become an endangered species."

"I won't become part of an empire." Shepard retorted. "I may not trust them yet, but I'm learning to. You should as well."

"Oh? You don't mind that they had no problems going through your entire codex looking for our own technology?"

Shepard bit his tongue to that one. It was true, and he just didn't have a counter. "Regardless, we're the ones in the bad position here. I'm trying my best to negotiate with them and with your help we can both get what we want."

"And what do they want?." Illusive Man retorted. "It's not our Earth, but it's still Earth. Just like you, it's a symbol of what we can achieve. I won't be a part of its self-destruction."

"You mean if we uplift them?" Shepard asked.

Illusive Man sighed. "No, that's inevitable. But I won't attract attention from hostile alien races until we're prepared, and if we don't act now we'll _never_ be ready."

Shepard shook his head. "It doesn't work that way to these humans. You've seen what they're up against. Our technology might help but they're still outgunned and outnumbered. They've survived this long with technology that even the Reapers might not have. I need your help if they're going to willingly help us."

Illusive Man took a few moments before replying "Very well… I didn't bring you back to question your decisions." Illusive Man sat and stared at Shepard. "If anything does happen, I've received word. that reinforcements from the Alliance are ready to jump to Earth but only if necessary"

Shepard raised his eyebrows. "How'd you manage _that?"_

Illusive Man just smiled.

** McMurdo, Briefing Room-**

Sam looked around the sparsely decorated briefing room at McMurdo. Prometheus had under gone a few more repairs since the Normandy arrived, but it was still in no shape for a real fight. Without the Asgard to help them, repairing their jury rigged systems would take weeks if not months, due to the manpower and materials bottleneck imposed by keeping Stargate Commmand's existence secret. The only good thing was that none of the parts required were needed to repair the Normandy; the clashing priorities might have jeopardized the still fragile alliance between the two sides.

General Hammond, President Hayes, and Doctor Weir sat in on the meeting via video link, while Daniel and Teal'c were also in the room, awaiting Bra'tac's arrival. She greeted them all and reported on the progress of the Normandy's repairs. It was oddly pleasant that the Normandy was built in such a way that repairing it was nowhere near as complicated as the Asgard systems on Prometheus. It was just a logistical problem now.

After that, all conversation stopped. A few moments passed before the chief master sergeant in charge of the base's logistics announced over the PA that Bra'tac's cargo ship was about to land.

Bra'tac entered the room solemnly a few minutes after, wearing the look of a man who'd just come from a funeral. Sam prepared herself for the worst as General Hammond greeted Bra'tac. "Welcome Master Bra'tac. Doctor Weir says you have news for us. We have many questions as well, but I'm sure you want to speak first."

Bra'tac nodded reverently and merely eyed the rest of the table's occupants. He took a deep breath and spoke with shocking gravity. "I wish the news I brought was good, but alas, I bring only despair. The Jaffa are in chaos. Something has happened throughout the galaxy and many systems have been destroyed. Some planets merely vanished, replaced with unknown devices as well as strange planets and peoples. Other systems are engulfed in solar mass, their stars having exploded for no apparent reason. Chulak among many other planets is gone, burnt to a cinder."

Bra'tac paused to let his words sink in; Teal'c visibly stiffened, the expression on his face hardening to something Sam had never seen before, even when he learned Tanith had killed Shan'auc. Everyone else just looked flabbergasted by the scale of the destruction. "Even more, an insidious power has come to this galaxy. The Chappa'ai refuse to work, so we have resorted to using ships as our main transportation. Entire colonies of Jaffa are missing, as if they simply vanished from existence. Even more worrying, some Jaffa and Goa'uld have gone mad, killing friend and ally, serving a new god they call 'Apostle'."

Sam's throat tightened as her heart sank to her stomach. It was so much worse than anything she could have imagined.

Bra'tac bowed his head in solace. "The Jaffa are broken and scattered. The resistance may as well be over. Due to the chaos, our forces are spread out assisting our people. My Ha'tak is the only craft we have not currently occupied or missing. Millions if not trillions are isolated and vulnerable without the Chappa'ai. Earth is our only ally now. We have nowhere else to turn to in this time of tribulation."

Sam tried to swallow but her throat was drier than the Sahara. It was like she was choking on the idea of so much death. The Jaffa numbered in the quadrillions- what Bra'tac was describing was death on a level unheard of in all of history. "Bra'tac… you can't be serious."

"Indeed I am, Major Carter." Bra'tac said. "I come to Earth not only for our safety, but yours as well. We detected a ship of unknown design while attempting to contact our brothers. Its course is erratic and sightings illusive, but in its wake it leaves nothing but desolation, entire villages of Jaffa and humans devoid of life. I have decided to put my men under your banner, in the hopes that we may contact the Asgard for assistance for the rest of the Jaffa, while defending this planet from any potential attack. I see nothing else that can save us."

Sam felt dizzy- gravity was shifting inside her mind and the urge to puke was overwhelming. She couldn't imagine what Teal'c was feeling, his entire family lived on Chulak... Sam saw each person's reactions to the news that billions, if not trillions of people were dead. Daniel had turned pale and sat quietly, receding into his seat. General Hammond was muttering something under his breath. President Hayes wiped sweat off of his brow before running a hand through his hair. Doctor Weir cupped her hands over her mouth and seemed to be praying.

Sam didn't know what to do anymore- she wasn't sure there _was_ anything _to_ do.

"It was two weeks ago. " Bra'tac continued as he sat, sinking into the leather chair. "With the newly blossomed resistance born from our defeat of Anubis, we attacked Ares, a minor system lord with poorly defended shipyards."

Everyone listened attentively, trying to find some clue as to what had happened. "Is that where you got the Ha'tak?"

Bra'tac nodded. Only now that she could watch him closely did she realize that he was indeed an old man - she'd never noticed that before. "Indeed, we overcame their defences and easily reclaimed their ship as well as several defectors to our cause."

Bra'tac sighed and shook his head. "That's when it happened. We do not understand how, but as we moved from Ares' system back towards Chulak, the stars themselves began to change. Ares' system is no more- only a nebula with destroyed planets remains. We quickly reached Chulak, only in time to watch the Star's supernova engulf it."

Teal'c leaned forward slightly and asked "Were there survivors?"

Everyone in the room remained silent. Sam knew Teal'c knew the answer, but he needed to hear it. Bra'tac looked at Teal'c in sorrow, and Sam could see the bond between them strain. "No Teal'c. Since Apophis' defeat, Chulak has been little more than a backwater planet for commerce and farming. They would have had several Al'kesh and Tel'tak, but mere hundreds may have been able to evacuate. Chulak numbered over two billion."

Sam closed her eyes and prayed. Whoever had done this apparently galaxy wide massacre had just enraged the most powerful man she knew. Teal'c could be cuddly when he wanted to be, but the gods themselves feared an enraged Teal'c. She could feel his anger even from across the table. "Do you have any idea who it was who did this?"

Bra'tac shook his head. "Not one, nor do we know anyone but the Ancients themselves or perhaps the Asgard with the technology to do so. This is wholly unfamiliar to us."

President Hayes sat up suddenly, his defiant stance showing no sign of the horror he felt in the last few minutes. "Master Bra'tac, there's something you should know. At about the same time as the events you described, a craft appeared in our solar system carrying a crew of humans and unknown aliens claiming to be from another universe." Hayes turned to Sam. "They described circumstances similar to what you describe now, didn't they?"

Sam nodded solemnly. "We thought they were exaggerating, or at least misinformed. When the Stargates didn't work, we assumed it was something to do with the Goa'uld, but what you're describing sounds like it could knock the Stargate system into disarray."

Bra'tac clenched his jaw and growled. Sam could see the anger in his veins begin to boil over. "Show me to them. I want to hear what they have to say for this."

**- Sigurd's Cradle, Skepsis System, Planet Watson –**

The bombardment was lasting much longer than expected. Kai had rushed down to street level and entered the subway system of the city, dozens if not hundreds of people screaming and running around him. The skies continued to rain yellow bolts of plasma, the clouds turning black as they ignited from the extreme heat.

Normally, the police and whatever militia the planet could muster would try and keep order, but without command and control facilities, it was quickly turning into chaos. A few LOKI mechs tried to corral the people into shelters, but the mass of flesh quickly ran them completely over.

He was disgusted with it all, these people were acting like animals as they clawed at each other trying to get deeper into the subway, hiding from the death from above. He charged down the stairs despite them, the subway station was designed to handle a large influx of passengers, not a stampede of terrified animals. He'd seen orbital bombardment before, seen how it broke the will of strong men and left weeping husks of the weaker. He wasn't either of those, he had a mission to complete and he'd get it done – despite his misgivings.

People smashed into him and found him an immovable object in his armor. The concourse of the subway station flowed like a tidal wave of flesh, and he was a mountain. The people fled into the tunnels, seeking refuge in the deep dark recesses. Some seemed to think he was a marine, others a mercenary. A businessman in a modern looking suit stepped in front of him, offering his entire credit reserves for protection. Kai just ignored him and walked past, a shark in a sea of minnows.

He hated every minute of it, pleas of help and answers drifted by him as he lowered his outer microphones to a dull roar. The screams were distracting and he needed to focus. He wanted to help these people, organize them into something workable and effective, an army of survival.

The problem was he didn't think they were going to survive, and things got even louder as the lights began to flicker. Kai walked over to the "Authorized Personnel only" sign beside the tunnel, where he assumed the inner workings of the subway lay. He'd snuck a peek at some architectural designs on his omni-tool before coming down here, there were plenty of places to hide. Illusive Man had better be right about the tactics these 'Jaffa' used…

* * *

><p>The bombing had lasted almost a full day. Kai had slept only because his body needed It, and only a few hours when he'd found himself alone in the subway system's back hallways. The civilians had run and hid, probably to the cities' bunkers and basements where only civil workers ever dared venture. He hoped they had enough air.<p>

The hallways and metal railings surrounding the hardened concrete of the subway tunnels left Kai with the impression of another city beneath the surface. There were offices, cots, even washrooms with showers. He found himself imagining a civilization living beneath, oblivious to the chaos going on in the skies above, shocked at the ferocity of the fleeing civilians.

Kai had taken shelter inside one of the rooms with cots. He kept his armor on despite the sweat, his filters processing the air filled with dust lining the walls – removed by the rumble of incoming fire. The thud of the incoming blasts had ended abruptly, just as Kai was on his seventeenth game of chess with his omni-tool's VI. The thing had beaten him – again, but he wasn't sore. Chess wasn't exactly his thing as he always thought the game needed some kind of spy unit.

The subway system had proven a reliable shelter, the tough tunnels hiding the rats and pests of the planet Watson just as well as it did its citizens. There were vending machines and a few concession stands, the amount of people he'd seen would survive as long as they didn't kill each other first.

He checked his power supplies and ammo – he was near full on his armor and shields, his Vindicator battle rifle locked and loaded with plenty of spare heat sinks. His Predator handgun might have seemed underpowered in comparison, but he preferred the higher ammo capacity in situations where he wasn't sure of any resupply. Added to a dull but razor sharp N7 branded knife, Kai was ready.

The pandemonium of earlier in the day was gone as he entered the subway tunnels. He could see just fine, his night vision optics giving him information on everything he saw. Scraps of humanity were left, a purse here, a shoe there. Thankfully, he saw no bodies, but that didn't mean much in the long term.

The subway concourse was a bit different. Pieces of the ceiling had torn off, leaving rubble on the ground, amidst a stronger concentration of abandoned possessions. Bags, suits, sunglasses, even trampled strollers.

The silence was haunting. Kai tried his best to ignore what was in front of him as he climbed up from the subway tunnel onto the platform. The loud crunch of broken drywall and stone under his boot echoed in the place.

The opening stairwell had been sealed, the rubble from inside the concourse had blocked his path, but it wasn't structurally holding the building up. Kai thanked the N7 division for his extensive training, the same kind of training that bred men like Councilor Anderson and Commander Shepard.

Kai ran a full scan using his omni-tool, only confirming his suspicion. The rubble was only piled up, not jammed into place. That meant he had options beyond simply digging. He looked around, ensuring no one was around for his plan to work. With another loud crunch, Kai jumped down to the tunnel again, his arms and head rising above the platform's base. He unslung his rifle and cocked it, then slaved it to his Omni-Tool.

The concussive shot had been the perfect melding of Mass Effect fields and the high computing power of military grade Omni-Tools. The single round fired from the weapon would be encased in supercondensed field, erupting in a concussive blast equivalent to however concentrated the user could focus it without actually causing any penetrative damage.

Kai zeroed in on the base of the pile of rubble, and fired without hesitation. The large bluish projectile spat out, leaving small waves of energy behind as it almost instantly slammed into the pile. The explosive force rippled across the rock and drywall, vaporizing the gypsum and pushing the solid rock away. A huge dust cloud akin to volcanic ash spread along the walls, filling in the large room.

Kai slung his rifle and got up onto the platform again. He engaged his thermal optics and surveyed the damage. The blast had done its job and the way was more or less clear, but the dust obscured anything less than IR vision. The place was cold, but the violent eruption had heated up the gypsum in the air, creating a strange effect on his vision.

Kai ignored it and walked forward. If Illusive Man was right, he only had a little while before hostiles would engage on the planet at close range. He charged up the stairs and exited onto the planet's surface.

When he'd originally entered, he could look in any direction and not see a horizon. To his surprise, he still couldn't see it. There was some rubble along the streets as well as abandoned cars and fires that spawned from them, but very little actual destruction. After a day's worth of bombardment, he'd expected a burnt out wasteland.

What the hell was happening?

* * *

><p><em>"This is Corporal Lance Redding, Watson militia to anyone who can hear me. We're holed up in a reinforced underground parking structure. All military, police, and militia personnel please respond."<em>

Kai wasn't any of the things the corporal was asking for, at least not anymore. The signal had been weak as he walked around the eerily empty city, taking cover from any potential orbital reprisal. The Jaffa may not use Mass Effect cannons, but that didn't mean they couldn't bring hell down on him if he made himself conspicuous.

The lack of large scale destruction had thrown him off. He'd prepared for a wasteland rubble fight, not a city street level battle. The civilians may have more or less hid, but there was no way to tell if collateral damage was going to hurt people who he wanted to protect.

The signal wasn't far off, probably only a few hundred feet given the level of material between them. A wireless radio transmission through steel and concrete could only go so far, especially if the source was underground.

Kai needed to prepare them, they had no idea what was coming and while Watson had more or less been declawed, it still had a few teeth evidently. Kai followed the signal to its source, upturned cars and burnt out lights all the way. He spotted the entrance to the underground parking structure. The tiered system with multiple elevators for long term parking of flying vehicles as well as the heavier ground based wheeled conveyances of the city was more than adequate of a fallout bunker for the people. It wouldn't withstand a concentrated bombardment, but it'd shield them long enough to move on.

Kai recalled his lessons about Shanxi, how the Turians starved out the resisting human forces by quarantining them, taking potshots from orbit on squads of resistance fighters who'd strayed out of cover. Nothing scared him as much as death from an orbital strike that he'd never see coming. Give him a horde of invaders and he'd charge face first with a blade, but fighting a ship was out of his league in this situation.

He approached the entrance to the structure, tapping his communications suite on. "To whoever's inside the parking garage, reinforcements are outside." He waited a few moments. Nothing. The door to the parking garage that was controlled from the inside stayed shut, but it wasn't exactly the sturdiest door Kai had ever seen. Kai rolled his eyes, they were likely waiting for him to identify himself. "My name's Kai Leng by the way."

Another few moments passed, Kai decided that enough was enough. He unslung his rifle and continued. "One of you should know who I am, I'm here because I need your help whether you like it or not." He aimed towards the hinges of the door, when it finally unlocked.

A voice came through his radio, Kai could hear the fear in the voice. "_Stow your weapons! You can come in but if you try anything we **will** fire."_

Kai did as he was told, no sense getting into an altercation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jesus Christ…"<em> Kai turned to the voice who'd blasphemed, a youngish looking marine in A3 insignias – enlisted and barely out of the academy. "Is… Is that really you?"

Kai didn't recognize him, but he'd been spotted enough times by Marine forces that it wasn't a surprise. He looked himself up and down, even checking under his arms. "It was the last time I looked in the mirror."

The hallway he'd exited from into the parking structure made a perfect bottle neck. His omni-tool automatically scanned and pointed out what was pointed at him. Four Avengers, two Vindicators, a Tempest SMG, three Katanas, along with a pair of ML-77 Missile Launchers. Added to a Fenris patrol bot and a quartet of Loki policing robots, Kai was certainly outnumbered.

The wielders looked like a motley crew of low ranking marine grunts, militia men who looked like they defeated beer cans more than invaders, along with some visibly scarred policing forces. A few civilians lacking armor had picked up guns and pointed them at him as well. Of them all Kai had to respect them the most.

The highest ranking one, a Marine corporal stepped forward holding his Katana shotgun. At this range, Kai would last maybe two seconds of fire before succumbing. "Kai Leng? You don't mean _N7_ Kai Leng do you?"

Kai raised an eyebrow and held up his omni-tool. A holographic image of his public record appeared above it, the Marines in the crowd gasped, while the others were more or less confused. The Corporal lowered his weapon – somewhat. "Holy shit, what the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

Kai crossed his arms and looked them over. "Admittedly I'm here for my own reasons, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to help you out."

One of the militiamen stepped forward, his avenger still pointed at Kai. "Sorry, don't know who you are. For all I know you're part of the attack."

The A3 Marine moved over and put a hand on the Avenger pushing it down. "Settle down, he's a Marine." He looked over at Kai, his face confused. "At least he used to be."

The Corporal waved the defending men down, Kai still maintained his aggressive pose. "If you believe it… this man killed a Krogan barehanded."

Kai smirked, his clear face mask showing his lips and sharp jaw. "Not exactly. I did have a knife."

The men behind the Corporal had mixed reactions – just like anyone who'd heard the story. Some were in awe, others pulled faces of disbelief. Kai knew what it was, skill and anger together made things easier to do, even against a Krogan. The A3 marine nodded and reassured everyone else. "It's true, we still hear about it in boot camp. You're like a legend."

Kai rolled his eyes, this never got old, but it was still annoying at times.

* * *

><p>Kai had expected that once they realized who he was, the Marines would either allow him to join or disgust him. He wasn't expecting them to flat out request his leadership. Evidently, the major brass of the planet, a Commander and a few Lieutenants were out of contact and assumed dead. Kai wasn't surprised at that, but he was shocked that they deferred to him so quickly. Maybe the academy was pushing more and more for people who followed orders.<p>

The parking garage had been hastily converted into a small command bunker, what few armed men were still in the city slowly filtered in and protected a large number of civilias who'd hid in the lower levels. Kai figured they had a fourty or so strong force of armed men with limited policing mech support. A few LOKI's weren't going to cut it if the Jaffa were as powerful on the ground as their orbital guns promised.

At least they had plenty of guns. The remoteness of Watson, the somewhat heated political tension, and the sheer human need for projectile weaponry of the highest calibre served Kai well now. If Illusive Man knew this was going to happen, he sure as hell kept his mouth quiet.

The power grid had gone down hours ago, the area lit up by glow sticks and omni-tool flashlights. Of the men who'd grouped here, only about a dozen had actual armor on. The rest were relying on personnel shields and their own cover taking skills. Kei didn't exactly like the odds. "Listen up!" He waved over the two higher ranking Marine and Militia men. He also waved over the highest ranked police officer. They walked over and watched as Kai brought up a map of the city, specific targets marked out.

"I don't bullshit, we're gonna die if we try and fight with what we've got now, and my plan is we all get off this planet in one piece." He bowed his head and muttered. "Best laid plans, now if we want maximum chance of success, we need to mount an effective resistance until we get evac. I've got intel on the incoming forces. I'm expecting at least battalion strength forces to land in the next few hours, with highly advanced weaponry and air support."

The policeman had gone white, while the Militiamen and Marines kept a bit more composure. The Marine Corporal, Redding muttered. "How do you know all this?"

Kai just stared at him for a moment. "Classified."

"Alright…" The Corporal didn't look satisfied, but Kai had sufficiently impressed them with just his name. He wondered what would have happened if Shepard had been here. "Let's say your intel is accurate, how can we beat them? Just wait for reinforcements? The Alliance isn't going to send anything away from the Citadel right now, not with so much going on in the rest of the galaxy. I'm guessing you know the patrol and our orbital defences didn't even get a shot off."

Kai shrugged. "Not specifically, but I figured as much." He looked at them all sternly. "If any of you want to back down, go ahead. Not everyone is cut for this life and if you're gonna shit yourself and just die, don't even bother. I won't blame you."

The five men were obviously perturbed by Kai's words, but they remained stoic. Kai needed them frosty and ready for anything, false hope wasn't going to help anything if it just failed later. He needed warriors, not contracted soldiers. The policeman breathed heavily but spoke. "I uhh… We managed to secure the weapons locker from our precinct." He pointed it out on the map, it wasn't very far away. "These bastards only targeted military units and command centers. We might still be able to recover more resources there."

Kai shrugged and looked over to the other men. "I'm guessing you've got more Onyx armor?" The policeman nodded. "Good, get everyone who doesn't have armor and round them up. Use cover and secure that position." He nodded and let it sit there, the police were meant to be protectors, not fighters. They'd be useful in saving civilians, but he needed a force with some clout to it, "Everyone else, we've got bigger fish in mind."

Kai marked out the largest military station on the planet, just a small barracks with a command center and small airpad. The latest recon he'd taken showed the damage caused by the bombardment, but the schematics also showed that the main storage units of the base were intact. Why the Jaffa had left them alone was a mystery, but Kai wasn't about to ask. "I need to know what's stored here, and whether you know of any other caches in the city. I want YMIRS and Gunships, as well as power cells for heavy weapons. My intel says they'll have air support so I want to be able to engage."

The Corporal gulped and shrugged around.. "YMIRS maybe, we use them during live fire training in the forests. But gunships? If there's anything down there its news to me."

Kai smiled. "You're not a flyboy."

* * *

><p>Kai had learned their names. Names were important, it made them somebody in Kai's mind, someone who he had to lead, someone he had to protect, and someone who he could say sacrificed themselves for the greater good of humanity. The majority were grunts, nothing very special about them and their Avenger rifles, Onyx armor, or even standard grade military omni-tools. Soldiers were a dime a dozen, he was more interested in the better trained.<p>

Corporal Lance Redding, career enlisted soldier with no ambitions for command, just a military vocation. Too dumb to be an officer, but too smart to be a grunt. He'd become a bear of a man with a shotgun in his hands. Kai wasn't sure what to make of him as his relative inexperience was misgiving, especially being ranking soldier here.

Guardsman Ellie Wehrer, a lean but muscled woman in stature, she held her Vindicator battle rifle in a way that told Kai what he needed to know. A hunter by tradition, she'd applied it to the toughest game of all, sentient life. Soldier based Infiltrators always gave him the creeps because they liked to sneak around and output heavy fire. Kai had to respect that she joined up to kick alien ass.

Guardsman Tuan Tran, a university student, Tuan had an Asian background just like him, but unlike him he seemed to continue the stereotype by being very intellectual. Kai was surprised that he brought the same intellect to battle though, having trained as an engineer. His Katana Shotgun looked nicely worn in, Kai liked him.

Marine Private Sasha Vulic, another mid-sized man, but Kai had learned not to judge by their size. The man held a Viper sniper rifle, something Kai didn't see often. Snipers weren't exactly the rarest type of soldier he saw on the battlefield, but ones that combined rapid fire with accuracy sure were. The man was quiet and just followed orders like a good soldier. Kai didn't really have an opinion, just a respect to his duty.

Kai looked to the handpicked team from the fourty soldiers who'd congregated at this parking garage. They looked tired and worn in already, though they hadn't technically seen any real combat. Kai wasn't sure what was coming, how the Jaffa would fight, or whether their weapons would actually work. It wasn't exactly a team he'd pick for a suicide mission.


	6. Incursio 1 of 5

**Incursio **

Chapter 1

**A/N:** Made a few formatting changes in this and the previous chapter. (Will reformat them all when i get a free hour) Should be easier to read now. Thanks XCVG

-**McMurdo Underground Facility**-

Sam led Bra'tac through the hallways of the underground McMurdo base, heading to the Cargo Ship that would take them to the Normandy. Daniel and Teal'c followed, acting as escorts as they made their way through the cramped corridors. "Bra'tac, what are going to do now?"

Bra'tac shook his head as they approached the elevator. "I do not know. My hope is this… Shepard will have the answers I seek."

Teal'c spoke, his voice carrying a dark tone. "The unknown craft… you say it leaves desolation in its wake. Does it not destroy the villages?"

"No." Bra'tac replied. "Only empty buildings. No signs of battle whatsoever."

Daniel groaned. "Great, that sounds _exactly_ like what Shepard's crew said about the Collectors."

Teal'c'a growl was barely audible as the group reached the elevator. He looked at Sam and Bra'tac. "Perhaps Commander Shepard can enlighten us further regarding the capabilities of these Collectors." He turned to Daniel. "Come, Daniel Jackson. I require your assistance."

Sam watched the two men walk away. She didn't exactly know what was going on, but she knew Teal'c needed time to reflect. Bra'tac joined Sam inside the elevator and the two stood together in awkward silence. She sighed softly and asked, "Do you have any plans to reorganize the resistance?"

Bra'tac shook his head. "With the illusion of godhood shattered by Anubis' defeat, thousands flocked to our ranks. These circumstances have thrown us into chaos. Our resources are stretched trying to assist our people. Military conquest is the _least_ of our concerns."

Sam kept quiet, not wanting to remind Bra'tac of the pain anymore. They traveled 5 stories when her BlackBerry vibrated and pinged. She pulled it off her belt and flicked on the screen. She sighed deeply as she read the message she received.

"_Major John Sheppard, TOD; 5:23 Eastern Standard Time."_

The clock at the top of the screen said 5:24 – just a minute had passed since it happened. She asked the doctors to keep her updated on John's status, so this message had been expected since the accident. Sam closed her eyes and breathed a small prayer for John's soul.

Bra'tac noticed and turned his head. "What is it Major Carter?"

"Nothing." Sam replied, keeping her tone calm and confident; this wasn't the time for emotions. She would visit John's grave when this was all done.

"I am stricken with grief, but not blind to it. What is it?"

Sam smirked ruefully; Bra'tac was still sharp as always. "When Commander Shepard and his ship crashed, they accidentally brought down a helicopter with an old friend of mine from the Air Force. He survived the crash but his injuries were too severe for our medicine. He just died a minute ago."

Bra'tac made a sound in his throat- Sam figured it was some warrior respect thing. Bra'tac didn't know John, but Sam did and knew that deep down he was a good soldier. "He is a soldier?"

"He was."

"He served with honor?" Sam instinctively replied with a nod. She knew those black marks on his CSV were the exceptions of his life, not the rule. "I will send for a Sarcophagus immediately. We may still have time."

"Where did you get a sarcophagus?" Sam knew the devices were fairly hard to come by- the SGC had encountered only a few offworld and on Earth, which made Bra'tac having one all the more unusual.

"My vessel was intended to be Ares' new flagship," he explained. "The sarcophagus was placed aboard in preparation of his arrival."

"How long would it take? Isn't there some limitation to how badly hurt someone can be before it loses effectiveness?"

Bra'tac huffed in irritation. "Would it hurt to try? I have seen the Sarcophagus do many miraculous things. There has been enough death today."

The elevator reached the top level while Sam wondered. She told John about her adventures in the SGC, but whether he believed her or not was another matter since he could barely utter a word. Would it really hurt to try? "Thank you Bra'tac. I'll tell the doctors to expect you."

-**Briefing Room, Normandy SR-2**-

Shepard sat in the briefing room of the Normandy with Miranda and Jacob, having heard that a 'strange' ship had been sighted by this 'Master Bra'tac' and that the Jaffa wanted to speak to him. He never wanted to double check his thoughts, but this was a very unique situation. This was bigger than him now- he wasn't exactly alone, but he didn't really have allies. "We're already working with these humans… does that instantly mean their friends are our friends?"

Miranda shrugged "In for a penny."

Jacob clenched his fists hard enough to crack his knuckles. "The ship is still trashed Commander. We need this Earth if we're going to get up and back in the fight."

Shepard sighed softly. "Is there even a fight left?" Both Miranda and Jacob looked at him in surprise. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not giving up, but think about it. What's ahead for us?"

Miranda drummed her slender fingers along the desk - almost like she was playing a piano. "If we look at it from a pragmatic point of view, we've got large scale warfare in our futures. If our information is correct and the galaxy has undergone a shift of sorts, with many systems destroyed, the Reapers will take advantage and consolidate a position. We hardly stood a chance before – without a coordinated effort by all the races we'll just get picked off one by one."

Jacob shook his head. "We can't let that happen. There's still a lot of us out there and we need to protect them. All of us need to work together and rip this Reaper into shreds."

Shepard nodded. "Agreed, but you've both seen the data Illusive Man sent us. The Turians have the toughest ships we've got and they were curbstomped by these Jaffa. So they took out one Ha'tak with disruptor torpedoes, what good are we in a fight if we can't take as good as we give?"

Miranda scoffed. "That's never stopped us before. It's not like we're exactly a match for Krogan in a one on one."

Shepard smiled. "Speak for yourself. I know one other man who'd disagree." He liked Miranda's answer- it wasn't doubt that nagged at him, but rather logistics. Fighting the Reapers was a fight behind the scenes, one hidden move countered by another. Shepard knew his place in the big picture. For the Reapers to have launched such a massive and unrelenting attack against both his and this strange 'Stargate" universe, things were radically different than what he'd faced before.

Shepard would just do what he always did: fight until he survived and accomplished the mission. "We need to regroup and see what our resources are. As it stands we'll need better weapons and shields if we want more than just a hope of winning. If this Bra'tac wants to join us, then that's even better."

Jacob nodded and growled. "Hell yeah, give us those two hundred megaton cannons and we won't have a Reaper problem anymore."

Miranda sighed. "Boys, let's wait until we meet this man."

Shepard fought the urge to say something about 'mother'. The thought of Miranda being a mom was too weird to fully process.

-**Medical Laboratory, McMurdo Air Force Base**-

McMurdo's medical laboratories weren't the kind of place that Sam expected to see when she thought of John Sheppard. If anything, a circus sans the clown was what came to mind, or maybe a beach.

Instead she now watched as the doctors and medics who'd been studying his injuries and the way element zero affected his body now brought him into the room where Bra'tac's cargo ship had deposited the sarcophagus. Orderlies unzipped the black bag with his body- he was still wearing scrubs since there hadn't been an autoposy.

Sam's phone rang again- she felt a surge of hatred towards the Blackberry as she pulled it off her belt. "This is Carter."

_"Major Carter, Major Davis here. We're ready to take you and Bra'tac to the Normandy crash site to meet with Commander Shepard."_

Sam smirked ruefully as she watched the orderlies lift Major Sheppard's lifeless body into the open sarcophagus. They had scanners set up to learn all they could about the workings of the sarcophagus – it made sense in a morbid way. Not counting the Tel'chak device, this was the only other device capable of reviving the dead- and unlike the Tel'chak device, it didn't turn dead people into zombies. Learning more about how it revived the dead could provide countless insights. "I'll be down on the tarmac in 10 minutes. Tell Bra'tac thanks."

"_Uhh… Yes, Ma'am, Doctor Jackson and Teal'c are already waiting for you."_

"Thank you." Sam idly muttered as she watched the Sarcophagus close. She had no clue how long it might take, given that John had been dead for almost an hour now and the severity of his injuries, but Bra'tac was right. It was better to try and fail than not even try at all.

- **Briefing Room, Normandy SR-2**-

Shepard watched Carter enter the briefing room and sit down, followed by Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and an older man with a jeweled tattoo on his forehead like Teal'c. Carter seemed more alert than before- her eyes were wide and face stern. The unknown man wore ornate metal armor with a cloak, while his head was topped by a metal cap. He stared directly at Shepard with intensity. "You are Shepard?"

"I am - and you are?"

The older man replied with a growl. "I am Master Bra'tac, leader of the Free Jaffa. I've just witnessed the deaths of billions of my people. I understand you may have answers."

Shepard narrowed his eyes and carefully looked to Miranda and Jacob. They had his back on this one. "The answers I have, you're not going to like. Major Carter here and Doctor Jackson have been kind enough to tell me a little about your people – if you think parasites pretending to be Gods are bad, you've got no idea what you're in for now."

"We have defeated false gods before." The larger man behind Bra'tac scowled. "Not a month ago, the closest thing I have seen to a real god died in orbit of this planet at our hands. Tell us what you know of these Reapers and we shall seek our revenge."

Shepard watched the Earth crew behind Bra'tac. Carter shifted her jaw apprehensively and Jackson tried not to make eye contact. The two 'Jaffa' in front of him were the angry ones, and right now Shepard had a big bull's eye on his ass. "I'm not the one you want to kill. I've been after these Reapers for almost three years – almost two of which I spent as a hunk of meat." He motioned to the table. "I've told Carter and Jackson about this, but I'll give you that same respect. The Reapers aren't gods but they sure as hell are demons."

* * *

><p>Sam listened carefully as Shepard explained his whole story of the Collectors and Reapers again. He begun with Saren and the Geth, how a Reaper had indoctrinated one of the heroes of the Citadel and attacked humans – searching for old technology that seemed to be warning beacons. Indoctrination sounded so frightening, especially the way it would turn people insane and twist them into mindless drones.<p>

Bra'tac listened attentively, his face slowly solidifying as he took in the story. Shepard now described his own death, suffocating in orbit and falling to a planet. Bra'tac raised a single eyebrow, the only exterior indication that he was skeptical, but Sam didn't say anything. She'd seen the scans of Shepard- the man was basically half machine now.

Miranda and Jacob added where they could, mostly just small details that had escaped Shepard's attention. What mattered was Shepard's story, and ensuing showing of video footage of the Reaper Sovereign's attack on the Citadel.

Sam watched as the massive squid shaped vessel rained chaos on the Citadel fleets on the holographic projector in the middle of the room. Hundreds, if not thousands, of projectiles arcing across the screen, with detonations all over from exploding ships.

Bra'tac growled softly as he watched. "This battle. You were involved?"

"Sovereign had allied itself with the Geth by posing as their god and their combined fleet was enough to punch through the Citadel's Defensive fleet." Shepard explained. "Sovereign used its knowledge of the Citadel to open it up and use it as a shield against fire while it did its work."

"Allowing the other Reapers to come to your galaxy, correct?"

Sam wondered about that. The Mass Effect certainly held huge possibilities in terms of travel, weaponry and construction, but to open a conduit that large would have required huge levels of power, not to mention engineering beyond her wildest dreams. Stargates seemed simple in comparison. She heard a soft crack, idly wondered what it was, then realized it was her own jaw as she stretched it. It was disorienting how her focus on the technology made her forget her own subtle body language.

Shepard nodded. Sam noticed the tension in the tendons along his neck as he spoke. "Yes, it was close. But I managed to sneak my team onto the Citadel thanks to the Protheans and confronted Sovereign and Saren face to face. We wouldn't have survived if the Protheans hadn't sabotaged the Reaper's plans."

The video continued, and Sam watched as the Alliance fleet jumped into the system through the Relay. Screams and barked orders could be heard on the speakers from the table's holographic projector, pleas for assistance and reinforcements.

Sam watched quietly as the Alliance fleet stayed out of range, leaving the Citadel Fleet to fend for themselves. Bra'tac seemed to notice this as well, narrowing his eyes. The largest ship in the Citadel Fleet – a huge wedge shaped vessel with the tag "Destiny Ascension" – erupted with fire and smoke as it finally detonated, too damaged to continue.

Bra'tac spoke with a hint of distaste. "The reinforcing fleet could have moved in. That ship need not have been destroyed."

Sam felt everyone in the room suddenly get tense, but Shepard especially seemed to be taking a defensive posture. "Admiral Hackett led that fleet and he deferred to my recommendation. _Keep watching."_

Bra'tac complied, as did everyone else. The Citadel began to open and the Alliance fleet finally moved in. They fired continuously – Sam's head going through the numbers of how many kilotons of force were being applied to the Reaper. When Sovereign raised an arm and fired a red colored stream, she winced. "Is that a directed energy weapon?"

Miranda smirked. "You mean a laser?

"No, lasers aren't normally visible." Sam was beginning to get a distinct dislike for Miranda. Maybe it was the smug personality but she just liked to push buttons, which Sam found irritating. "Plasma is visible though, and the damage it created coincides with an extreme level of heat."

Shepard nodded. "You're close, it's a magnetohydrodynamic cannon. It fires molten alloy slag at relativistic speeds." Sam's eyebrows raised at the description. "Wouldn't be surprised if it could chew through your shields – advanced as they are."

Sam doubted it would, but she watched Alliance ship after ship gutted or sliced by the powerful weapon. Their return fire didn't seem to affect Sovereign even in its stationary position atop the Council tower. The battle between the Geth and the Citadel Fleets seemed to even out now as the Geth moved to intercept the Alliance ships, seemingly disregarding the Citadel Fleet's perfect position to their rear.

It took agonizing minutes, but suddenly Sovereign shuddered and fell from the position it was gripped onto. The Alliance's fire seemed to have an effect now, punching deeper than their previous shots were. The fleet had thinned out, as Sovereign's fire remained deadly accurate. But the Reaper was on the run, trying to move away from the confines of the Citadel.

It began to shake as it moved, while the incoming fire intensified. Sam had read about the weapons on Alliance ships from the Codex and knew that by now they were on the verge of overheating. They still fired and bore down on the massive ship which now began to lose chunks of its armor plating.

She then spotted a ship shaped similar to Normandy buzz in like a fighter jet, launching a pair of disruptor torpedoes towards the massive vessel. Sovereign couldn't block it and the torpedoes smashed clean through, with the Reaper crumpling as if shot in the gut. More fire poured in, finally tearing the Reaper into shreds – explosions threw shrapnel around like some giant fragmentation grenade.

Sam had to admit the tingle of victory slid up her spine while watching the video. But the amount of debris, the destroyed and damaged ships floating in the dead of space, and the battle still raging on, with the Geth now pinned in between both fleets nailed the reality home. It was a Pyrrhic victory. In her mind, she wondered what a single Asgard Battleship might have done in a battle with such fractions of its power around it. She didn't mention this though.

The video finally ended and Bra'tac took a deep breath. "That is our enemy? It can only win through surprise?"

Shepard snorted derisively. "The Fifth Fleet is the strongest force the Alliance has, and it wasn't until we managed to break Sovereign's hold on the Citadel that we started to do any real damage. You asked me why they didn't help the other fleet? I _ordered_ them to concentrate all fire on Sovereign because if we _didn't_ kill that thing, we'd _all_ be dead. _That's _why."

Bra'tac still appeared disturbed, but Teal'c finally spoke. "It must have been a difficult decision, but I feel you acted correctly." He put his hands together and continued. "From Master Bra'tac's report, I believe we can safely assume that this Reaper currently in our galaxy has indoctrinated at least some Jaffa and possibly Goa'uld. What do you think will happen to them?"

Shepard clenched his jaw and remained silent. Sam could tell instantly he was hiding something. "They'll become slaves, pawns, or god knows what else. I wouldn't be surprised if it's responsible for the missing villages you've mentioned."

Sam didn't say anything; it made no sense to create more hostility when it was already as tense as a suspension bridge in the room.

Bra'tac made a fist, his knuckles cracking loudly. The age on his face was evident, but so was the rage. "I am in no position to offer much aid beyond my ship. Our forces are spread thin and trying to protect as many of our people as possible. Revenge for this atrocity will have to wait."

Sam breathed a small sigh of relief; angry Bra'tac wasn't a nice aura to be around. "I think maybe we should take a break. It's been an emotional day and I think we all need to consider our options."

Shepard sighed and nodded. "Agreed." He looked up at Bra'tac. "Master Bra'tac, I don't know what you plan to do, but I plan on going up there and ripping that Reaper's heart out through its ass. I know you don't know or trust me and frankly I trust you even less, but I'd appreciate you giving thought to helping me accomplish that."

Bra'tac raised an eyebrow again. Sam winced at the vocabulary Shepard used but after what she heard had happened to the Jaffa, she wasn't opposed to it. Bra'tac took a moment before standing and nodded. "I shall consider it. For now, I must attend to my people."

With that, the assembly got up and began to disperse. Sam wondered just exactly what was going to happen now.

-**Command and Control, McMurdo**-

"Alright Colonel, I've sent all the relevant information Master Bra'tac and Commander Shepard have shared regarding these 'Collectors' as well as the Reapers." Sam explained to Colonel Bradshaw as part of her report on the meeting between the two. "Bra'tac's gone back to his ship for the moment and repairs continue to the Normandy."

Bradshaw nodded and signed off on her report. There were dozens of ranking officers and enlisted men and women around, now that McMurdo had turned into an impromptu military base. "General Hammond and General Jumper have asked me to tell you that they want some kind of report on the Normandy's ground based armor and weapon systems. I told them you'd be able to figure that out better than I would."

Sam nodded. Bradshaw seemed a prototypical colonel, oozing with bravado and leading not only by example, but by intelligence. "I've got McKay on that right now, but I'm sure I can help expedite that." Sam waited a moment before asking. "Sir?"

Bradshaw looked up from the report and nodded. "Yes Major?"

Sam subtly took a deep breath. "I don't suppose my request to speak with Doctor Weir has gone through has it?"

Bradshaw shook his head and looked back at the report. "No, sorry." He waited a beat before motioning Sam to follow him. They moved away from the cluster of potential eavesdroppers and the Colonel lowered his voice. "Major, don't think I don't know what you're after. We all want to help Colonel O'Neill but we've got more pressing concerns right now." He raised his hand to silence Sam when she opened her mouth to reply. "I'm not reprimanding you. I just want to know that I've got your focus on the here and now. You know Colonel O'Neill would want the same."

Sam fought back a lump in her throat. Bradshaw had just completely overridden her argument. She said. "I know, sir. I've got my priorities straight. I'll get to work on their weapons and armor immediately."

Bradshaw nodded and sighed. "Good, because when we _do_ get the Asgard to wake Jack up, the last thing I want is him waking up in the middle of a clusterfuck." Bradshaw turned away, mumbling a few curses and admonishments that Sam didn't quite catch. It would have been amusing if the subject wasn't so dark.

**- Presidium Balcony, Citadel -**

_"There's no reason you should believe me, but you see it as well as I do."_

Admiral Hackett had already heard this message- he'd gotten it off an information packet from a messenger while on Akuze. That messenger hadn't volunteered more information, but he was safely locked away on his ship's brig, awaiting further interrogation. Now as he showed Anderson the video, he wondered exactly how fucked up the situation truly was.

The Illusive Man continued to speak in the recording – the nonchalant way he smoked and took a sip of what was likely alcohol was completely opposite the magnitude of his claims. _"We have a mutual need of each other, as well as Shepard. He's trapped on an Earth we don't have any ties to, but with a wholly different technological base when it comes to aliens."_

_"I've forwarded all the information I've received from him. Hopefully this will allow you to understand exactly how dire the situation is and make you a little more willing to listen to my offer."_

Hackett listened, but he still wasn't sure. Cerberus had done some good on occasion, but it really was more the exception rather than the rule when it came to the pro-human group. He still resented what happened to Kahoku- someone was going to pay for that atrocity. "Earth is gone Anderson, at least the one we know. No incoming signals from the Arcturus station or Earth itself- nothing. If we believe him, an Earth 200 years old is there with completely different alien technology." Hackett raised his arm and activated the holographic emitter of his omnitool, highlighting the information Illusive Man had sent him. An image of the Normandy SR-2's cameras going through the Arcturus Relay appeared, quickly replaced by Charon, and finally Earth itself.

Anderson breathed heavily. Illusive Man repeated his request on the screen ahead of him, unaware of what was going on in the room. Hackett could see that Anderson was conflicted as he looked out amongst the Citadel from his vaunted position. "Give me a minute."

Hackett nodded and moved off on his own to another balcony. He watched C-Sec tried desperately to corral the floods of people with nowhere to go and scared out of their minds down below on the Presidium. He received a report as soon as he made it back to his ship on Akuze about how the galaxy had been completely clusterfucked and there was no explanation as to why. Deep inside he knew it was revenge for having slain a Reaper. The thought that this was their opening retaliation made his blood chill.

What remained of their fleets had arrived to the Citadel, protecting it, guiding countless civilian refugee ships onto the suddenly over packed station. A few ships had been sent out to protect the colonies but it wasn't a good situation. Admiral Hackett found himself in charge of the entire Alliance Fleet – or at least what was left of it. The major brass vanished along with Arcturus, along with countless facilities, ships, and personnel. Maybe a third of the fleet remained – those on patrol near the Relays mostly, with a few flotillas here and there. The rest were completely MIA. He hadn't received reports from the Turian, Asari or Salarian fleets either, so he had little idea of what forces were left to defend this place.

Added to reports of strange and unbelievably powerful aliens, Illusive Man's offer suddenly sounded tempting.

Anderson took his minute and he walked over to Hackett. He sighed and muttered, "Get out of here Admiral. Go fetch our boy. We need answers, not the Illusive Men teasing us."

Hackett wanted to give Anderson a stern word about working with Cerberus, how it was a group that corrupted some of the best Alliance soldiers he'd seen and turned them into monsters. But he thought about how many of his soldiers and sailors had died fighting _one_ Reaper… God knew what was coming soon. If Cerberus could help him save at least some of them, then he'd fight monsters by unleashing a monster on them. "Yes Councilor, I'll get the _Everest_ ready for departure."

As he stepped away, Anderson called out. "Don't get into a fight Admiral. I need you back here."

Hackett turned and gave Anderson a curt nod. "Aye, sir." He wondered what Anderson was thinking. As far as Hackett knew, his flagship was the only Dreadnaught left in the Alliance Navy.

* * *

><p>Anderson watched Admiral Hackett move away like an angered bear. There was so much going on that Anderson felt like he'd lived a lifetime in these last few weeks. He sighed and pulled up his Omni-Tool, engaging the built-in communications device. "Udina, give me a status report on the refugee situation."<p>

A few moments passed, and Anderson noticed another person pass by Hackett. The non-standard issue white and pink colored armor belied how dangerous the person wearing it was. Udina finally replied. "_Must you ask rhetorical questions? It's pandemonium. We've had to filter all the different races into different wards just to keep them from fighting over whom gets the most space. Most of the ships coming in aren't supply ships and our reserves won't last forever with the amount of people coming in. The council is too busy trying to calm the public and prevent more refugees coming here to care about our internal problems, so it's left to you which really means **I **have to deal with this administration."_

Anderson smiled inwardly; as bad as the situation was, hearing Udina bitch was always a welcome sound. "Shut up and handle it then. I'm going to focus on keeping everyone safe, you just make sure they're fed and not fighting each other."

Udina made a frustrated sound before signing off. Anderson stifled his chuckle and got back to business. He'd been waiting for Ashley to arrive for a while. "Operations Chief, I trust you've got your report ready?"

The armored woman nodded and brought up her omni-tool. The information transfer took place in what seemed like an instant, changing the main screen of the Presidium Balcony to reflect the new data. Ashley spoke respectfully, as usual. "Councillor, my men have been interviewing as many refugee pilots as possible. We've got confirmed sightings of alien ships. Some of them look pretty strange."

Anderson raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Let me guess, they look awfully like pyramids?"

Ashley raised her own eyebrows in surprise. "Uhh… yeah. That's been the biggest. A few others too, but most of them have been a pyramid with a large metal ring."

Anderson motioned for Ashley to follow and moved back towards the balcony edge. Everything was falling into place and his options were quickly diminishing. "Don't be surprised. I didn't get to be Councillor just because I cut Shepard some slack every now and again." He instantly regretted his words- as if Shepard hadn't been in the headlines enough now. "I have a new assignment for you. Security."

Ashley's face went from surprised, to stern, and finally disbelief. "Security? You mean a cop?"

They reached the balcony, and Anderson motioned out towards the wards. "We're understaffed almost beyond belief Chief. I'm pulling military personnel who aren't necessary for ship operations and assigning them to liaise with C-Sec." Anderson turned to Ashley and sighed. "The situation is bad enough already, but it's going to get worse. Ever since this happened, we haven't been getting our regular supplies from colony planets or homeworlds. We've got plenty of reserves for now, but without a constant incoming supply, in a months' time we'll have mass riots of starving aliens – some of them Krogan."

Ashley stifled a chuckle at the dark joke. "Can't have that." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Alright, I've got my platoon on standby on the _Khe Sahn._ We can get to work right away."

Anderson nodded and saluted. "Stay in touch. I'll be needing you in the next little while. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

Ashley looked as if she wanted to ask something, but she kept her mouth shut and returned the salute. "Aye Sir."

She about faced and walked away as Anderson turned back towards the balcony. This place usually had a calming effect on him, allowing him to look a situation while imagining the effects it would have on those in the distance.

If the report Hackett had received from Illusive Man was correct, and his own intel from several colony worlds was accurate, it was hard to imagine anything but fire.

**- Norad, SGC -**

Walter had just finished the last stroke on his new masterpiece, a pencil sketch of the Stargate doing what it had been doing for the past 3 weeks- nothing. He wondered if maybe he could eventually sell these pieces for millions of dollars when he retired. Suddenly, the incoming activation signal flared to life.

Water lurched in his chair, completely shocked out of boredom as he fumbled for the microphone. "Uhh… Incoming Wormhole! Unautho-uhh uh unscheduled incoming wormhole!" He scrambled to throw the unfinished coffee cups into the garbage, attempting to make it look like he was somewhat prepared and ready to do his job.

Watter sighed softly in relief as the Marine guard quickly swarmed the Gate as the iris closed – to their credit. He ran through the checklist in his head '_Iris- check. Announcement – check, transmissions….? – Crap!"_

He snapped on the communications grid, trying to pick up any signal he could form the now activated Stargate. He was pleasantly surprised as a GDO signal came through.

"Walter! What's going on!" Walter turned to face Dr. Weir, who came running from her office, leaving a file with a few papers strewn behind her. Obviously the alarm had caught her offguard as well. "It's _open? _Who is it?"

Walter matched up the GDO signal as Weir spoke and relayed the information. "It's the Tok'ra Ma'am, they're coming through!"

"Send authentication and let them through." Weir ordered. Walter noted how quickly she regained her posture and stood up straight – General Hammond would be proud.

Walter did as he was told and the iris opened after receipt of the authentication signal. A few moments later, a pair of Tok'ra came through, both completely surrounded by trigger happy Marines with M4 carbines and .50cal machine guns – a lean looking man with a pale complexion and kind demeanor, and a woman who wore skin tight clothes.

The woman spoke out as she looked at the marines surrounding her. "Has it been so long since I've visited you don't recognize me?"

Walter swallowed. If Colonel O'Neill were awake, he'd have some words to say now. "Ma'am, you may want to order them to stand down."

Weir raised her eyebrows and muttered. "You know them?"

Walter explained. "It's Delek and Anise, two Tok'ra we've dealt with before."

Weir screwed her face and then shrugged. "Alright… I guess we should welcome them properly." She leaned forward and spoke into the mic. "Stand down marines. Welcome. Sorry for the less than pleasant greeting, but under the present circumstances, it pays to err on the side of caution."

In the Gate room, the Marines stood down but kept their fingers near their triggers. Delek looked up at the control room and scowled as he stood at the bottom of the ramp, adjusting his tunic. "Certainly, especially given how tumultuous the galactic situation is. I would assume as much, though at the same time I feel I can safely assume you know as much unknown to me as I do to you."

Weir blinked a few times. Walter noticed the look of confusion. She shut the mic off for a moment and muttered. "Do they always talk like that?"

Walter shrugged. "Only when they're pissed off."

_"Great."_ Weir muttered and called out. "My name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir. I've been given charge of the SGC if you're wondering where General Hammond is."

The two Tok'ra moved forward, the guards carefully watching them. Anise idly nodded her head. "Then it is with you we wish to speak. Perhaps you can explain why the galaxy seems to be in chaos."

Weir straightened and motioned to the guard by the door. "Go get the briefing room ready." She looked back down to the mic and spoke. "I'm sure you'll want to discuss it. Marines, please escort our distinguished guests to the briefing room."

Below, a Master Sergeant gave a quick salute before waving Delek and Anise through the heavy blast doors. Walter looked up from his desk to where Weir stood above him. "Flattery doesn't work on them Ma'am."

Weir frowned. "So what does?"

"Submission."

Weir snorted softly and looked up at the briefing room. Something told her she'd be calling the IOA council and president sooner rather than later. "Fat chance."

**- The White House, President's Bedroom - **

Hayes rubbed his tired eyes while blocking the sudden light from his bedroom door. He'd been having trouble getting to sleep since Bra'tac's story of destruction was still fresh in his mind. His wife stirred next to him, annoyed at the interruption, but at the same time unwilling to make a big deal out of it. She had no clue why sometimes it took hours for Henry to fall asleep.

The secret service agent's words were slurred in his mind. Being woken up in the middle of the night was confusing to say the least. "What?"

The agent at the entrance gave him a curt nod. "Sir, the Mountain is calling. They say they've just received some 'unexpected guests.'"

"What! ?" Hayes shot out of bed, suddenly fully aware of the codeword's significance. His wife made an irritated sound and yanked back the covers he'd dislodged. "Did they at least knock?"

The agent nodded his head knowingly, the ever present earpiece bobbing with his head. "Yes sir, it's all cleared."

Hayes blew a heavy sigh of relief. As ridiculous as their codewords were for non-military secured areas, it was good to hear that they might be able to get more information now. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Hayes rubbed his face and idly noticed the light and sound disappear as the agent retreated from the room. He turned to look at his wife, who blissfully clutched at a pillow, curled up and sleeping peacefully.

Sometimes he hated being privy to the biggest secrets of the planet.

**- Briefing Room, SGC- **

"Mr. President?" Weir furrowed her brow at the odd scene. Hayes looked like he'd just gotten out of bed. "Did we wake you?" It was a stupid question, it was already very late here in Colorado- it must have been middle of the night for Hayes in DC.

Weir noticed the subtle changes in the two Tok'ra ahead of her. She'd done a 2 minute crash course on the Tok'ra through Walter and was trying to decide if it was Anise or Freya who was mildly amused by Hayes unkempt appearance. Delek on the other hand seemed a bit incredulous that this man was the leader of the United States.

Hayes shook his head. "Trying to, but no. His eyes shifted as he looked at Delek and Anise, both of whom sat down at the briefing room. Weir wondered what the Tok'ra thought about the President of the United States getting up out of bed to greet them within ten minutes of their arrival. "Tok'ra huh? Well, I'm President Henry Hayes, and despite my probably ragged appearance, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I would assume as much." Delek mused. He looked around, something Weir noticed was more of a forced mannerism than actual instinct. "Is General Hammond not available? What about SG-1?"

Weir gave her diplomatic smile and shook her head. "General Hammond has been reassigned to oversee our ship construction and offworld forces. He's still an integral part of the SGC. I've sent notice to him that you've arrived but it appears he may be in the middle of something."

"As far as SG-1, well…" Weir sighed softly, a forced mannerism of her own as she really didn't know SG-1 well enough beyond their reputation to understand why they were so important. Granted, saving the planet was a good point on their resume. "Colonel O'Neill is currently indisposed for medical reasons, while Major Carter, Teal'c and Doctor Jackson are currently working on another project in the Antarctic – our southern pole."

Anise leaned slightly forward. "Is Colonel O'Neill unwell?"

Walter had mentioned something about Anise having had a bit of a spat with O'Neill back in the day, but Weir detected only concern. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but we can discuss it in detail later. I'm sure you've come for more than just to check up on us. That's why we've brought our President in on this."

Delek nodded. "In some respects yes, but given that the Stargate Network has been more or less disabled for the past few weeks, we felt it was appropriate to see if you had any more information than we do regarding the situation."

Hayes raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying it's our fault?"

Anise smiled sadly. "These things usually are."

Weir read enough reports of the catastrophes that had been instigated and then averted by her people to know where the Tok'ra were coming from, but it still didn't have to go unanswered. "That's a pretty high opinion of us if you think we caused the situation out there."

Delek raised his own eyebrow in response. His voice kept calm and almost melodious. "Such is the way when dealing with technology too far beyond one's own." He raised his hand. "But we've come to see if you know what's been happening and it is clear you do. Our scouts have reported that a significant portion of the galaxy has been changed, shifted if you will, to that of another galaxy. The sudden eruption and disappearance of so many stars and Stargates has knocked the network offline. We've spent considerable time mapping out a new set of coordinates just to be able to dial this planet."

Weir was lost now; arrogant as they were, the Tok'ra used their intellect well. She desperately wanted to ask how they got were able to dial in, but she decided to leave that to the scientists. "I'm sure our scientists would be glad to speak with you regarding that. We've been unable to dial any planets since this happened ourselves."

Hayes added. "Before you ask, we got the news from Master Bra'tac. His Mothership is in orbit."

Anise nodded. "Yes, I assumed the Jaffa would arrive here as well given the situation. The Tau'ri so often are involved in events of such galactic importance."

Weir didn't really know how to respond to such a remark. It was such an insult but she just didn't know enough about how her people acted to be a proper intermediary. She didn't have to take the point willingly though. "I think perhaps you're embellishing the point somewhat. We technically had no part in the current circumstance."

Delek caught on instantly to Weir's surprise. "So you do have an idea as to what caused such catastrophic circumstances as solar systems disappearing, entire stars erupting into solar mass, as well as populations of Jaffa and humans disappearing into little but thin air?"

Weir hid her frown. She assumed she was speaking with allies, but Walter was right- the Tok'ra seemed more overlords than friends. Hayes surprisingly kept pace with the Tok'ra. "Perhaps, but as you well know, our own galactic information gathering is much less involved than your own."

Weir gave Hayes credit, he knew how to politic with the best of them. Anise responded. "Even with your primitive sensors and Stargate operations, you have obviously seen that a large portion of the galaxy is inaccessible. This is due to a galaxy wide disturbance in the typical stellar positions of Stargate equipped planets."

Weir knew Hayes knew little of the physics behind Stargate physics, She had been around it for weeks now and she still found it confusing. Nevertheless, she couldn't let them have the last word. "Yes, we have. Can I assume you've discovered the cause behind the event?" She was gambling here, but the Tok'ra seemed so arrogant that maybe they might be willing to show that they weren't omnipotent.

It paid off as Anise gave Delek a soft look and the male Tok'ra spoke. "Admittedly, while our agents - those still accessible - are still confounded by the emergence of a supposedly new galaxy in the midst of our own, we do not have any technical of scientific reason for this occurrence. We are only able to dial planets which we have mapped out a new proper set of coordinates in three dimennsional space."

At that point, Weir could see Hayes snatch the upper hand. She'd seen enough politics to understand Hayes' motivation. "Perhaps we do then. There's a lot that's happened on this planet since the event, and maybe you should be made aware of it. I'll leave you in Doctor Weir's capable hands to assist our gate operations, but know that we are aware of the situation and devising our course of action at the highest levels."

Anise nodded. "Excellent. I was almost expecting to have to break such shocking news to you. You've pleasantly surprised me."

"And we hope to continue that trend." Weir smiled; as arrogant as the Tok'ra were, there were some times when even the mighty must rely on the small.

**- 2 Weeks Earlier, Planet Watson - **

Kai led his impromptu squad down the alleyway and beneath the cover of an expensive café's large awning on the streets of Watson. So many comforts of home, but it was all empty now - empty and trampled. He waved them into cover positions, having to point each one out and mission waypoints using his Omni-Tool's tactical suite.

They weren't a team, not by a longshot. They got in each other's firing lines and ignored potential cover positions. Corporal Redding wasn't doing his job as a second of keeping the others in line. Kai didn't want to push too hard though; these men were witness to their home being invaded and one push in the wrong direction would make them snap. He needed assistance, not loose cannons. They followed him out of necessity, something he could appreciate. He also appreciated that they wouldn't follow him to the end – he wasn't actually one of them.

The trip took longer than Kai anticipated. The potential for orbital scans and precision strikes meant he had to remain hidden, illusive in his own way. Another thing nagged at him: the Jaffa hadn't struck the centers of the city, nor were they deploying a quarantine force just yet. It'd been almost an hour of silence now, nothing in the skies nor ground but the desolation of an empty city.

Everywhere he saw remnants: clothing, jewelry, toys from children. What the _hell _were these Jaffa up to? Was Illusive Man wrong with his intel that the Jaffa attacked _en masse?_ Were they going to starve out an entire planet in a siege? Were they going to deploy something similar to the seeker swarms? No answers, and a lot of questions that made Kai nervous.

His mission hinged on an invasion: Watson was a secondary or even tertiary objective. He needed intel that Illusive Man couldn't get, intel the Earth he'd seen through Normandy's camera recordings wouldn't give. He needed a prisoner.

As they climbed through the dark back roads of Watson's population center, Kai worried that his mission might be a failure before he could even really start it.

* * *

><p>"Sir! Over there!"<p>

Kai hugged the wall of the medical clinic and peeked out from the corner. The rest of the squad followed with the exception of Private Vulic who kept back, his sniper rifle giving them cover from a higher position as the man crept through empty buildings. Kai noted where Corporal Redding dropped a waypoint on their shared tactical map - the remains of Watson's main military outpost.

It wasn't large to begin with, and the bombing had only made it worse. The command and control building was just gone, little but cratered rubble left. The three GARDIAN laser turrets that defended the base from potential air attack were also gone, stumpy towers with solidified slag dripping towards the ground remained where the guns once stood proud. The Barracks and underground armory were untouched – the ramp leading down to the armory was clear and the large blast doors were locked. The lack of collateral damage left Kai impressed – and nervous.

Maybe fifty soldiers lived here, a full platoon with a system of defences and caches laid throughout the city. The tensions on the planet left it one of the more defended colonies, and yet they stood no chance against these Goa'uld. Kai guessed there were no more than a few hundred militia men on the entire planet- god knew how many were dead now. The main strength of the colony worlds lay in policing forces, and support craft. As an N7, he'd been trained to use everything to his advantage, especially friendly forces.

"Alright, let's move in quietly. Who's got proper access codes?"

Both Redding and Tran responded. Kai bit the inside of his lip for a moment and then decided. "Alright, we need to get into the armory. Forget the Barracks, not enough useful gear. I want cover positions on the main entrance of the armory ASAP, and I want those YMIRS ready to go as soon as possible. Tran?"

"Yes, sir?"

Kai almost laughed, it'd been so long since anyone called him sir it still felt strange. "ETA on those YMIRS?"

"No clue sir, if they're in cold lockdown it'll take at least twenty minutes for them to heat up."

Kai grit his teeth and looked up. The real invasion could come any second. _"Fuck." _He muttered under his breath, then raised his voice. "Time's a wasting. Redding! Tran! Move up! We'll cover you!"

* * *

><p>Kai hated these moments. He spent hours agonizing over a potential orbital strike, when now it seemed that nothing was going to endanger him. The others started to give him funny looks, almost as if he had plans other than what he'd told them. It was ironic given what he actually had planned.<p>

Watson was remote, and remote outposts don't often get resupplied by the military. Much of Watson's economy was self-sufficient, something the Governor had prided herself on mere days ago. It was a nice juicy target for raiders who wanted to get their hands on some military grade tech.

The YMIRS _were_ in cold lockdown, now five minutes into their boot up. Whatever gunships had been moored here were gone, and the place just didn't merit any tracked or hover tanks. A squad of LOKI remained as well, armed with army grade rifles instead of the lighter weapons the policing versions came with. Kai had an army in front of him, but the one behind him wasn't looking all that pleased just now.

Right as he was about to cut his losses and leave the mechs to defend the grunts, he got a signal from Private Vulic. "_Getting a signal, we've got incoming from above the cloud bank."_

Kai furrowed his brow as he stopped pacing the entrance to the underground armory. From _above_ the cloud bank? "Vulic, can you get an accurate reading? Any IFF?"

A few moments passed, then Vulic cursed. "_Dammit, nothing. Silhouette doesn't match anything in database. I've got three types of incoming, Big, bigger, and oh god."_

Kai stopped for a full moment to think about that. "Uh… _What?"_

_"Big looks like a kind of fighter, shaped kinda like a boomerang. Least twice as big as our gunships. Bigger's like a heavy fighter, round and looks like a turret on the bottom. The third's huge, reminds me of cargo ships or troop transports. About twenty of the first, six of the medium ones, and three big ones." _

The men around Kai were showing signs of panic. They fidgeted and paced, not sticking to a clear path or behind cover. Kai needed to focus everyone. "Any trajectories? Are they heading towards us?"

_"Maybe… can't tell just… Oh Shit! They've opened fire! Repeat, they're firing!"_

Kai clenched his fist and turned back to the now panicking soldiers. "Lock and load people! I want a peri…" The sudden shock of the ground rumbling around them made Kai stumble. The rest of the squad ran for cover, their training finally kicking in. Kai regained his balance and barked orders. "Corporal! I want a perimeter defence on this entrance ASAP! Tech mines and clear lines of fire! Acknowledge!"

Vulic screamed through the radio as more vibrations came through the walls and floors. "_I've got a third of that force heading right for us! I gotta bail! Incoming!"_

Redding replied as he stumbled out of his hidden position. "Yes sir!"

Kai turned back towards the entrance to the underground bunker. It would make a great bottleneck… or blockade.

* * *

><p>Tran had worked fast. Kai knew he was asking a lot of the young man but he worked diligently and quickly, just a soldier should. The initial panic he'd seen in the squad had more or less dissipated. Now the three soldiers around him set up defences, using the Armory's resources quite effectively.<p>

Wuhrer had slung her rifle and now held a Grenade Launcher at a perfect perpendicular angle to the entrance, using an outcropping of concrete meant as a vehicle barrier as great cover. Kai didn't really want to be on the wrong end of that.

Redding had forsaken the shotgun in favour of a Mattock Assault Rifle- accuracy and heavy rounds, perfect for killing something he didn't know. Watson was just remote enough for the soldiers to prefer the old style weapon with its non-removable heat sinks over newer thermal clip equipped guns. He'd positioned himself above Wehrer, prone on top of a large case for transporting power cells.

Tran on the other hand kept his weapon, but instead grabbed a better Omni-tool he'd found. The military grade drivers and schematics gave him quicker build times and a more varied suite of buildables. Added to a few extra sacks of omni-gel, he could keep them supported for a long time.

Kai on the other hand kept to his simplicity. Vindicator Assualt Rifle, Predator Handgun and an Omni-Tool worth of tricks. He crept forward to the entrance, hoping to get some visuals on what was going on above them.

He dared not try and reach Vulic. No telling if the Jaffa could overhear them and he was hoping the shots that had landed nearby were just suppressive fire. He edged his way to the door, putting his Omni-Tool out far enough to get a good visual of the outdoors.

Vulic was right, the skies had filled up. The smaller craft stayed high and moved quickly like fighters. Kai couldn't help but be reminded of old style Earth Atmospheric fighters. What was more worrisome was the medium sized ships – they circled the city near the canopy of the skyscrapers, their turrets scanning and firing every so often.

The largest ships were nowhere to be seen. Kai thought of two possibilities: they'd landed and left already, or they were still on the ground. When his Omni-Tool began to flash with an incoming message, he knew the answer was coming.

He snuck back behind the heavy blast door and played the message in his HUD. A written message scrolled along the bottom of a video from a sniper gunsight – Vulic. The message read "_hdng 4 u." _

On its own it was ridiculous, but the images coming through made the language easier to understand. Evidently Vulic had never gone through proper communications training – damn militia snipers. The video showed a clearing on top of the same parking garage they'd taken cover in earlier. The large transport craft took up almost the entire rooftop, having landed in such a way as to have the side doors open just in front of the offramp for ground vehicles. Three platoons worth of troops came out. Kai could tell they were troops from the uniform style armor, unlike anything he'd seen before. He estimated a few hundred people, almost understaffed for such a large craft.

The gunsight zoomed in on the soldiers, their metallic looking armor coming into focus. It looked for all intents and purposes like chainmail. They each held staves, along with what looked like coiled snakes on their hips. None of their faces were visible; all were masked by large animal head shaped helmets.

All except one, near the rear of the formation: a man in what looked like Celtic robes and ceremonial metal armor cried out. Kai couldn't understand the language, but it was clear he was giving orders. He looked human... What the _hell _was a human doing with these alien bastards?

Vulic was right. The troops were dispersing, some going into the parking garage, others spreading out. In particular, one rather large squad of the soldiers turned the street and headed in the most direct path to the military outpost – about thirty in total. Kai began to take deep breaths, calming his nerves and preparing for the worst. "Incoming! We've got a group of thirty hostiles moving in on us! Tran?"

_"Sir?"_

"Get the YMIRS ready for action."

* * *

><p>Kai had fought on city streets before. He'd seen the ferocity of a fight so close he could feel the spray of blood from his kill shots. As Vulic kept him apprised of the incoming formation, Kai checked with the rest of the squad. "Wuhrer, you find an exfil point back there?"<p>

He waited a second, his rifle raising slowly as the Jaffa crossed the broken fences of the military base and stepped onto the scorched terrain. They were out in the open, with very few cover positions thanks to their own bombardment. Kai felt the opportunity slipping if they got too close to the ramped entrance. "Dammit Wuhrer! Do we have an exit or not?"

_"Yes Sir! It's a dirty old air vent but it'll…"_

Kai didn't wait any longer, he cocked his rifle into Concussion Shot mode and took aim around the corner. There were only Jaffa there; the celtic robed man wasn't among them. Kai didn't hold back and fired.

The concussion shot slammed into the lead Jaffa sending him and the three Jaffa behind him tumbling like bowling pins. The rest of the formation reacted quickly, just like the trained soldiers Kai figured they were. "Tran! Get the YMIRS ready for deployment!"

The return fire was exactly what Kai was expecting. Yellow orbs of plasma slammed into the door and walls, leaving scorched pockmarks in their wake. He switched on his Omni-Tool to the feed Vulic was sending him. The high position he'd taken in one of the nearer buildings gave Kai a great visual of the Jaffa's position, enough that he felt brave. "Wuhrer! Get that 'nade launcher up here, double time!"

Kai waited for the return fire to slacken momentarily and leaned out again. He sighted in on a group of braver Jaffa who moved forward. His bursts of fire caused sparks off of their armor; Kai couldn't tell if his shots penetrated or not, but they stumbled as if wounded. The lack of barriers made Kai question how tough these guys might actually be. At least the bigger they were, the harder they fell.

Vulic kept sending the video feed. They hadn't spotted him yet so Kai went a step further. Using his Omni-Tool, he forwarded it to Wuhrer and Redding. "Guardsman! Coordinate fire with Private Vulic! Drop those motherfuckers! Redding, clear our escape route, Tran, I want IFFs on those YMIRS to include those hostiles outside, personnel and craft!"

He got acknowledgements from them all, just as Wuhrer slid up to his side. She cocked the grenade launcher in her hands and barked, "Ready! Fire in the hole!"

Kai took cover as the doors to the armory slid open a bit more even as fire came in. Wurher flinched and fired the first shot slightly off target. Kai watched Vulic's feed as the grenade sailed across the battlefield, exploding near some Jaffa who were falling back. It didn't kill them, but the attack had been stopped. Kai breathed a sigh of realization: they hadn't moved in with attack formation, more like a marching band. Wurher fired another grenade, further scaring the Jaffa off and back towards any kind of cover they could find.

His job was done, and now it was time to work the magic he'd wanted to here. "Alright, Vulic! Disengage and find a safe fallback position! Keep the door open for us Redding, we're coming in hot." He readied his Omni-Tool, putting images of the Jaffa as well as their craft into his database as hostiles. He then forwarded the information to Tran.. "Fire up the YMIRS! City-wide patrol duty!"

Kai smiled just a bit. While they hadn't taken any fire, the surprise he was about to unleash on these Jaffa was going to be a hell of a thing to see. He only wondered what the Jaffa were doing coming here if they weren't expecting resistance.

* * *

><p>Sasha resisted opening fire on these freaky looking aliens. When he saw them shrugging off bursts of fire even without barriers, he knew it was the right choice. Watching the battle through his scope, he could see that Kai Leng's shots did have an effect - the aliens were just too tough. The grenades that sailed out of the underground armory didn't hit anything, but the shrapnel and shockwave did a great job disorienting the aliens.<p>

He got Kai's signal to fall back, but he wasn't about to leave this party. They needed intel on those ships up in the. _"Oh shit…"_ Sasha put his rifle down and just used his HUD's optics to pinpoint targets. A trio of the smaller craft were coming in, probably to strafe or bomb the armory. Sasha resisted the urge to warn Kai and the rest, instead focusing on what he'd been ordered to do.

The aliens had regrouped, the twenty of them left without injuries spread out, making explosives and burst fire less effective. They held back though as the three craft above began to fire. Yellow bolts flew in, sending up geysers of flaming dirt and rubble. The concrete that took hits glowed red with the heat. Sasha winced, realizing just how painful it'd be to get hit with one of those.

Just as it looked like they were about to get overrun, the blast doors to the armory burst open and spewed hellfire. Innumerable tracer rounds flew out like a torrent of rain, highlighted by a few ML-77 missiles. Sasha froze in shock as the aliens were cut down by the weapons fire, too many hits for anything to survive. The missiles tracked the craft in the air, moving fast across the Watson horizon. The fighters tried to dodge the incoming missiles, but at their steep angle it was too late. Sasha bit his lips to keep from cheering as the craft, evidently unshielded, were ripped apart and spun out, leaving dark trails of smoke as they fell to the ground.

A trio of YMIR mechs lumbered out of the armory, followed by another trio, and then another. They charged forward at top speed, crushing the aliens beneath their armoured feet and finishing off the few survivors of the surprise ambush with no mercy at the point of their gatling cannons. Sasha couldn't resist anymore._ "Fuck yeah!"_

The mechs each moved in a different direction, patrolling a city devoid of anything but hostiles. They wouldn't last, not against air power, but against an estimated thousand soldiers, it would provide one hell of a retaliatory strike in their guerrilla war.


	7. Incursio 2 of 5

**Incursio**

**Chapter 2**

**-Normandy SR-2, Cockpit.-**

Joker felt good – his injuries were healing, Kelly had been around more often in an attempt to be useful, even Grunt and Jack were seen without a trail of bodies behind them. Working with these 'Tau'ri' humans was kind of creepy though. He knew so much about their cultural history – even future media events like the horrors of the movie industry and the insanity of the iPhone. It was hard not to spoil some of them for what was to come- especially since he was vaguely familiar with the butterfly effect. Things probably weren't going to be the same anyway, especially since he'd overheard some of the Tau'ri scientists talking about how they leaked tech into the general marketplace.

They were efficient when it came to repairs though. It amazed him how quickly they picked up complex concepts like Mass Effect fields and Omnitools. Clearly, they had experience reverse engineering advanced technology and figuring out the concepts behind them, as shown by those fighters the Normandy encountered. Granted, the Codex was a bit of a manual for everything they had and Omni-tools were glorified iPhones when used without any implants, but still, it was a bit scary how fast they caught on to new tech.

The ship was spaceworthy now, though with a few holes left in the bottom hull that couldn't be fixed without proper facilities. The Tau'ri had covered the Normandy with a giant tarp, similar to what Joker had seen in golf driving ranges back on his own home planet. The differences between this Earth and his own were rather disconcerting, now that he really thought about them.

Case in point, the way this Earth kept alien life and technology so secret. The Normandy might have been fixed and towed back up to orbit by now if they weren't so meticulous about the media. Instead, they were talking about using visual cloaking devices and an upgraded Tantalus Drive to make Normandy atmosphere capable. He was torn over which way he actually preferred- the quick and easy way or the way that wouldn't attract the attention of the planet.

His only true consolation was EDI had done him the favor of picking up TV signals, letting him keep an eye on the news and sports – and Battlestar Galactica.

He went over reports from the engineering teams putting the final touches on the repaired Tantalus Drive power systems, as well as the potential upgrades the SGC personnel suggested, when a proximity alert alarm began to ring.

Joker snapped into action and brought up the readings. EDI popped up and began giving a situation report. "Proximity alarm tripped. We are detecting a recognizable IFF tracking signal."

Joker struggled to keep himself from rolling his eyes – EDI could be such a repetitive thing sometimes. "No shit." He keyed in his mic, cutting off EDI's reply. "Joker to Commander Shepard, come in."

EDI continued her scan while Joker spread the alert to the rest of the ship and the officer on duty at McMurdo, who served as a go-between between the Normandy and the SGC. "Analyzing IFF signal. It's coming from the outer edge of the solar system near Pluto."

Shepard finally replied, his gruff voice reverberating out of the speakers. "_What is it Joker?"_

"Commander, we're picking up an IFF frequency. It's…."

He looked at the scans, finally displaying a positive ID. His jaw dropped slightly in surprise. EDI simply deadpanned, "Fascinating."

"_What? Who is it Joker?"_

"It's a friendly IFF! An Alliance Dreadnaught! It's the _Everest_!"

**- The White House, Oval Office. -**

Hayes felt ragged. The last few weeks had been miserable and he was slowly losing his mind due to lack of sleep and overload of information. He had a country to govern dammit- being humanity's spokesperson to men who took names such as "Illusive Man" wasn't on his job application form.

He almost had no reaction when General Jumper entered the office, his face rock hard, a prelude to more bad news. "Mr. President, we've just received word from our tracking stations and Master Bra'tac. A large ship has just been spotted near Pluto. It's approaching at an alarming speed."

Hayes didn't know how much more he could take. There was a limit to a man's level of surprise and worry before it turned him into a ruthless drone – or worse. He put down the synopsis to the latest bill introduced to the Senate – something he should have read a week ago. "Can we get a positive ID?"

"Not as of yet sir. NORAD's zeroing in on it and Bra'tac says he's never seen it before…"

The door burst open revealing a first class Lieutenant in uniform. Unlike Hayes, the man looked fresh and pressed. "Sirs! We're receiving a ping from the intruder. It's on one of our coded frequencies."

A few more officers filed in behind him, immediately taking their places at a video conference cubicle Hayes had them set up for the private discussions he needed lately. Hayes took a second to rub the weariness from his eyes and looked at Jumper.

"Now how do you suppose they got a hold of our frequencies?" He turned to the Lieutenant who was now coordinating the other officers and techs in the office. "Get me the Antarctic Crash site on the line. I don't like it when people sneak around my back."

The Lieutenant nodded and got back to work quietly as Hayes turned to Jumper, who nodded. "I'd agree. There's no way they'd know unless someone told them."

Hayes winced and rubbed his temple; the tension made it feel like someone took a jackhammer to his skull. "Alright, give me a full sitrep. What's our current planetary situation?"

Jumper followed Hayes as the President moved up and around towards the video link. Hayes fiddled with his shirt as he prepared to once again speak for the planet. Jumper rattled off a list of stats from a list handed to him by an officer. "Last overall sitrep puts us at seventy five percent military strength. That's not counting reserve units or units currently on leave. We've been playing wargames with the Russians for the past two weeks both as a cover, and just in case something happens they are willing to assist us. All units on leave and reserve are on standby orders, ready to deploy if needed, sir."

Hayes nodded as he straightened himself out. The officers in front of him quickly slapped together the device, plugging in cables and setting up an antenna. "Knew that, what about the Chinese?"

"Annoyed, but keeping quiet."

"What about the SGC? McMurdo? Hammond?"

Jumper continued. "The SGC is on alert- they're still dealing with the Tok'ra who've arrived. General Hammond is coordinating a more healthy search for a replacement at McMurdo for General Warnes."

Hayes couldn't help but smirk. He'd made quite sure that General Warnes wouldn't be able to do any harm from his latest posting. "How is Mr. Triggerhappy liking our Canadian friends?"

Jumper smirked back. "Wouldn't know sir."

Suddenly curious, Hayes decided to ask something that had escaped him earlier. "Did we ever get a reason out of him why he jumped the gun?"

Jumper lost a bit of his smile, growing more serious in tone as well. "Yes, we had him go through the SGC screening process again. Looks like after Anubis invaded, he got a little paranoid." Hayes gave Jumper an incredulous look. "Okay more than a little. He'd only been aware of the SGC for a few months before the attack. Part of the IOA recommendations for officers to disclose to. They liked that he'd been active during Gulf one and two, experienced, and willing to do what it takes to defend the planet."

Hayes frowned and growled. "So he jumped the gun because he was scared of aliens?"

"If you want to put it in simple terms." Jumper seemed to wait for the information to sink in before continuing. "McMurdo at last report is still swimming with the media, but Colonel Bradshaw and Colonel Chekov are playing a good game for them. They still think it's a satellite crash and we're just doing geological and radiological testing for potential space debris falling to the ground."

Hayes blinked for a moment before just nodded. 'Okay." He straightened himself out and sighed.

The lieutenant in charge of the video link turned to Hayes. "Sir, we've got several signals coming in. I've got Bra'tac on channel one, the intruder on channel two, and Commander Shepard on Channel three."

Time to do what he'd been hired to do. "Alright, give me the intruder first. Might as well welcome them now."

The officer in front of him nodded and keyed in the proper command level codes to unscramble the channel. A face resolved, a mildly scarred and older looking man that spoke in a deep tone. "Who is this?"

Hayes stiffened; it'd been a while since someone hadn't recognized him. "I am _President_ Henry Hayes of the United States of America, one nation among many on this planet. The real question is who are you and why are you approaching us?"

The man furrowed his face slightly. Hayes couldn't tell what he was thinking. "_I_ am Admiral Hackett of the Systems Alliance Navy, and I'm looking for a friend of mine."

Hayes raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "A friend? You wouldn't happen to mean Commander Shepard now, would you?"

"The very same." Hackett suddenly looked over to the side, his eyes widening as a voice spoke to him. "Do you mind explaining why the alien ship in orbit of your planet is moving to intercept?"

Hayes shot a glance to Jumper who instantly moved to the communications officer. They needed something better than the Oval Office at this moment. "He's not hostile! For the love of god don't open fire!"

Hackett tensed his face. "Tell him that."

Hayes made a cutting gesture with his hand and the line went silent. The Lieutenant waited for orders. "Dammit! Get Bra'tac on the line!" The channel quickly changed to Bra'tac on the bridge of his ship. "Master Bra'tac!"

Bra'tac replied quickly. "I move to defend your planet. I do not recognize this craft."

"It's from the same people as Commander Shepard! They're human!"

Bra'tac raised an eyebrow. "I see."

A few tense moments passed as new communications feeds came in. Hayes heard one officer mention that Shepard was desperately trying to get a hold of him, while Weir did the same in regards to the situation at the SGC. Hayes didn't know which one to talk to first.

It was finally too much, and Hayes bowed his head and growled to the communications officer in charge of the mess. "Lieutenant… can we patch everyone through to each other? So we can all hear each other?"

The Lieutenant nodded and looked to the mess of wires. "It'll take a second, but yes sir."

"Do it!" The second passed, and the Lieutenant gave Hayes a nod. He could hear the chatter as Bra'tac talked to Hackett, Hackett tried to contact Shepard, and Weir desperately tried to be heard. He had enough. "_For the love of god! Shut your goddamned mouths!"_

The curse broke the cacophony, now only silence reigned as everyone turned to face him. Hayes jumped back in before someone could speak. "Good! Now stay quiet and listen. We're all here because the galaxy is fucked over six ways from Sunday. I know the _least _about this between the whole of us, but I will _not_ have a fight on my planet because we _can't_ _talk without shooting!"_

To the side, Jumper's eyes widened in surprise. "Sir, I…"

Hayes raised a hand telling Jumper to be quiet. It was a calm gesture though and Hayes made sure Jumper understood that it was only to get their attention. "Even as stupid as I may seem in all this, there's too much at stake to just circle each other waiting for who shoots first. We have to meet face to face if we're ever going to figure this out."

Hayes waited a moment- it was time to let someone else speak. Bra'tac was the first to dare after the rant. "_Loud, but wise. What do you have in mind?"_

Hayes thought about it for only a few seconds. "There's one more person we need to invite to our party. Shepard?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I hope you've had a chance to clean up, you're getting visitors."

**- Normandy SR-2, Engineering Deck -**

"Have you seen how their personal defense shields work? It's like there's no waste of energy at all! Granted, they still wear armor but those shields alone could easily stop anything we could throw at it."

Sam turned to McKay as they walked out of the elevator on the engineering deck and moved towards the somewhat repaired hangar deck of the Normandy. There was tension throughout the ship, as word trickled down that the President, Bra'tac, and even a few Tok'ra from the recently reactivated Stargate would be arriving. The few dozen crew and Earth scientists scrambled about, trying to find some way to prepare even more than they already had. Added to yet _another _ship in the solar system, she wondered why World War Three hadn't started. "Not exactly. Even their shields wouldn't stand up to a grenade or sustained fire, never mind the fact that Zats should go straight through them. I'm more interested in how they packed such a complicated system onto such a small platform."

The pair approached the stairs to the side of the engineering deck, the doors opening seamlessly. Sam checked her smirk at how simple the technology seemed- nothing more than a motion sensor or pressure plate. Instead, the doors of the Normandy used a biometric sensor to ensure only authorized crew could enter. Much more effective and efficient than Earth's current biometric standard.

McKay grumbled and shook his head. "True, but that's only because they don't exactly have the best power sources or room temperature superconductors. General Jumper was already asking me if we could use that 'Naquadah stuff' to improve their weapons and armor for our use."

Sam gave McKay a sidelong look of mild disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"His words, not mine." McKay explained. "Frankly, I'm much more interested in their propulsion technology for small scale vehicle applications, but of course, you military types get your way first."

Now heading down the stairs, Sam checked herself once more. Tripping McKay down the stairs wouldn't exactly be a high point of her career, even if it would be honored in her mind. "Just for the record, this isn't my idea. But if what we've heard from the Tok'ra , Shepard, and Bra'tac is true, I'm afraid what we learn today might be much more important than we think."

She left McKay to stew with the thought and stepped onto the hangar deck. The myriad of supply containers and the small hover tank had been moved, In its place, a large kinetic shield created a 'safe zone' for them to have physical tests of both of their technologies. Mordin and Garrus waited for them at a table where an assortment of cases were stacked both on top and below. A large cylindrical target stood twenty feet away with a smiley face painted on it.

Mordin nodded to both of their arrivals and blinked in that creepy way Sam noticed he could do. "Greetings, Miss Lawson asked me to assist you with your trials today."

Garrus smirked as well. "I'm here to make sure you don't hold the gun backwards."

Sam forced a smile and nodded back. Garrus' sense of humor just felt so… _human._ "Yes, we appreciate that. Frankly, I already know how this is going to turn out, but our government is asking for a bit more concrete evidence than the math of it."

McKay grumbled. "I don't suppose you Salarians are looking for any immigrants are you?"

Mordin's face contorted into momentary confusion, but it quickly abated. "Ah, amusing Doctor McKay." Garrus turned and opened a case on the table. Mordin continued with his explanation. "Advise extreme caution in using these weapons. They are unlike the technology of your own world. Represent a significant leap ahead for your culture, not simply in weapons technology."

Sam noted the light looking rifle inside of the case which Garrus now took out. It reminded her of the XM-8 design concepts she'd seen. "You mean the Mass Effect?"

"Precisely."

McKay huffed in annoyance and shifted his bag around. "Right, right, we're not ready for this technology, we're still a young race and in the hands of the wrong people we could easily destroy ourselves. We've heard all this before."

Mordin turned and stared at McKay, then deadpanned. "Clearly."

Sam decided to tackle the issue head on, She'd noted in the Codex and through his talks with her that he valued forwardness. "So can I safely assume you don't agree with us examining your technology, for whatever purpose?"

Mordin stayed quiet for a few moments, Garrus seemed to want to remain quiet as he handed the rifle to Mordin, raising his hands in deference. Mordin waited a few moments, then finally handed the rifle over to Sam who accepted it. "My opinion means little in the face of destiny. I have my demons, and soon you will have yours. That is the way of things." He took a breath and continued again, Sam was starting to get a little irritated with how quickly Mordin jumped from one subject to another. "Come now, what you hold is an Avenger Assault Rifle. Trust you've both read codex entry on this weapon?"

Sam nodded, as did McKay who'd set up a small scanner on the table pointed at the position where Sam would be firing from. Garrus took a quick look at it, then shook his head. "It's a gun Doctor, even Vorcha can use them."

Mordin made a slightly irritated sound with Garrus' comment, but then motioned to the target. "Good, less explaining to do. Please Major, press the weapon to your shoulder and maintain a firm grip on the barrel. Keep notice of the heat indicator and do not let it rise to the red line."

Garrus stood behind Sam, his voice still amused. "Just don't let it get hot enough to burn your skin. It'll do that."

Sam furrowed her brow as she stepped into position. The soldier inside her wanted to follow orders, while the scientist begged for questions. "Can't I just change the heatsink?"

Mordin shrugged. "Theoretically? Yes. Practically? Current apparel unsuited to extreme temperature. Fully cooked heatsink hot enough to ignite helium-3 aviation fuel."

Garrus nodded. "There's a reason we wear armor, besides looking stylish."

McKay stopped momentarily, shifted his eyes from side to side for a minute and then exclaimed, "Good _god_, you could burn through the deck with that!"

Mordin nodded. "Typically the travel time between the ground and weapon are sufficient to cool the rod enough to prevent collateral damage, but like all weapons, it is not advised to fire on board a space faring vessel."

Sam ignored the math – as loudly as it was screaming at her - and stepped into the rifle which now pointed at the target. "Noted. One question?"

"Certainly."

"Smiley face your idea of humor?"

Mordin shuddered and shook his head. Garrus laughed but kept his thoughts to himself. "Was like this when I arrived. Can only imagine member of the crew derived amusement. Most likely Mr. Moreau."

Sam bit down and decided not to say anything else. The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could get back to more important things.

- 2 Weeks Ago - Planet Watson -

The lumbering thud of the YMIRs footfalls reminded Kai why the Citadel thought of Humanity as a sleeping giant. With only three percent of the Human population enlisted or commissioned in the System Alliance military, the reliance on technology had never been higher. If a threat like the Reapers would have been taken seriously, Humanity would give the Krogan a run for their money.

His team hadn't resisted his order to return to the parking garage they'd come from, even though there was an alien troop transport right on top of it. He, Redding, Tran and Wurher trailed behind the YMIR that had chosen a path towards the parking garage so they'd have a decent amount of moving cover. A tank it wasn't, but more than Kai could have reasonably asked for given the circumstances. The buildings had survived without damage - it didn't seem like indiscriminate destruction was what the Jaffa had been aiming for in their bombing runs. Kai didn't really know what to think.

The Jaffa didn't seem to want to agree with Kai's assessment. Vulic had separated from the group again, moving between buildings, using his sniper rifle to scout out the terrain ahead of them and warn of any impending death from above. Kai's omni-tool rang with an alert. "Sir, I've got a new bogey in the sky, heading towards the garage. Not as small as the fighter, but not as big as the bigger ones."

Kai grit his teeth and looked around the street. Plenty of cover available. He held up his fist and made two waving motions, one to the left and one to the right. Redding understood the motion, but Wurher took a momen to figure it out. Tran just nodded and stuck with Kai. Kai looked up into the air; the Jaffa had evidently decided to be be cautious with their air force after seeing what an YMIR could do to their fighters. "Vulic, I'm designating the enemy craft with names." Kai knew that clarity was going to help them, he needed concise information, not half mumbled jibberings of a young sniper. He winced slightly at the stupidity. "Call the fighter the 'fighter', the medium ships 'Bombers', and the big one on top of the parking garage a 'Transport'."

"Yes sir, what about the new one?"

Kai looked at his feed again. The new ship looked like a much smaller version of the bombers. "Call it the new ship for now, we'll wait till we see what it does."

Kai edged over to the side of the street as the new craft did indeed divert from it's projected course and moved towards them. Tran followed and linked up with the YMIR with his Omni-Tool, putting it into guard mode. Kai liked how the team had begun to learn to work together without the need of specific orders. They just did what was needed. "Vulic, link up with the YMIR's targeting system. If that thing comes right at us I want a warm welcome."

"Aye sir!"

Kai braced himself between some concrete steps leading up to a credit union. Tran did the same, but deeper into the building, using the solid metal doors as cover. Redding had taken a fire position behind a cargo truck while Wurher just used the corner of a building – her grenade launcher ready to go.

Kai switched to squad wire frequencies. "Listen up, we're likely about to be engaged. If they bring in air support. Take cover and fall back, if they don't, burn 'em! Switch to Incendiary rounds!"

He got a crescendo of affirmatives, Wuhrer's consisting of "Hell yeah!" Kai checked his sigh at the effect high explosives had on the human personality. Then again, he felt a surge of electricity flow through his nerves as his rifle changed ammo.

The YMIR stood at attention, its guns pointed at the air. Kai watched Vulic's feed of the incoming ship on his omni-tool - it didn't appear to have any weapons. Kai wondered if maybe it was a troop transport or some kind of special weapon.

Soon he didn't have to wonder. The craft came into sight at the end of the street, right in front of the parking garage, hovering over the corner. "Vulic! Light 'em up!"

Kai didn't get a response, but the YMIR steadied its aim and released an ML-77 missile along with a long burst from its gattling gun. Kai watched on the feed Vulic sent him as the rounds impacted on the surface of the craft, many seemingly shattering against whatever it was made of, but also chipping away at it. The ship rocked in place for a moment before emitting a loud sound. A column of rings came out from beneath the craft, unlike anything Kai had ever seen before. They hovered just like the ship itself, right above the road.

A brilliant flash blinded him, momentarily subsiding. Kai heard the distinct sound of the Jaffa's weapons firing, then heard the whiz as they flew by. He shut the feed off and dared to sneak a look. The Jaffa had dropped in a squad of soldiers, each armed with those plasma lobbing staves. They split up immediately, quickly taking cover as well from the YMIRs return fire.

The yellow blobs of plasma connected with the YMIR's barriers, flattening against the surface, but Kai's omnitool told him the YMIR still registered a hit and significant heat increase. More and more shots hit as the YMIR continued to fire on the craft.

The initial missile it had fired finally impacted, rocking the craft violently and tearing a large chunk of its armor off. It didn't penetrate though and Kai could see that the Jaffa were learning, or at least now fighting for real. "Vulic! Can you pick those bastards off?"

Kai leaned out and fired a burst of suppression fire, Wurher and Redding doing the same. Tran, on the other hand, flexed his omni-tool and created a small drone which now hovered over Kai, providing extra sensor support . Wurher fired a grenade, only too late realizing that the launcher didn't have the range needed as it detonated harmlessly between the two groups.

Kai spotted another group of Jaffa coming down the cargo ship's strange matter transporter. They also spread out and provided covering fire, suppressing Kai as he had no intention of getting hit.

Redding on the other hand had chosen an aggressive position, and the Jaffa had spotted him. Volleys of fire rained down on the truck he used as cover, slag and smoke burning off on each impact. Redding screamed over their com. "_Shit! Under heavy fire! Cover me!"_

Kai linked his omni-tool to Wurhers and barked. "Lay down fire Guardsman!"

As he spoke, Kai finally spotted fire coming down on the Jaffa from above. Vulic had moved from his previous position and took residence in a balcony to the rear of them, his shots whizzing over the battlefield and directly into the Jaffa who were exposed from that angle. The troop transport continued to take hits, chunks of it flying off in clouds of debris and smoke. Kai could see that it would take more firepower to shoot it down and he needed to leverage what he had.

Wurher began her suppressive fire, explosive grenades flying across clouding the area between them with smoke and debris. Kai screamed as he got up and moved forward onto a concrete bid used for trash as cover. "Move Corporal! Get to cover and lay down fire! Tran, shift the YMIR's on those fuckers now! Forget the transport – switch to thermal optics!" The YMIR quickly shifted its fire to the Jaffa on the ground, still more shots being fully stopped by the kinetic barriers. The YMIR was steaming now, the heat growing with every hit.

Jaffa were being turned into Swiss cheese by the YMIR's spray of gatling cannons, with more being driven from cover by the missiles the YMIR outputted. Kai slid into place, his back slamming against the bin, producing a loud crack. He still hadn't taken any fire, but it seemed the Jaffa weapons were semi-automatic, a poor choice for a street to street fight – not that his squad had much better.

Vulic barked through the radio. "More coming in! Three squad total! Getting return fire!"

Kai leaned out again, his optics snapping to life, giving him a clearer field of vision. While he could see through the dust and debris, the hot smoke made things hazy. His omni-tool worked wonders though as it coordinated the optics from all five of them into one image for them all. He fired on several blobs, watching them reel in pain but quickly shake it off.

Without barriers his shots _must_ have penetrated - these Jaffa were tough as hell, though not as tough as a Krogan. They seemed to recover from injury almost instantaneously, but weren't immune to it as Kai could see blood and movements indicative of injury. The smoke was beginning to clear, so Kai quickly zeroed in on a body shape and fired a short burst at the enemy's head. The Jaffa snapped back like he'd been slugged in the face with a sledgehammer and fell to the ground as the back of his head turned into a fine bloody mist. Kai smiled knowing he's just made his mission that much easier. "Headshots only! Repeat, headshots only!"

Vulic responded in a mutter. "_Snipers get more head."_

Kai had heard the joke so many times that it lost all it's humor. He resisted berating the private and just-

The impact threw Kai back, his torso suddenly on fire as his barriers registered a hit, then two others in quick succession. Managing a squad had distracted him - he was so used to working on his own. His omni-tool only confused him: it registered soft hits, nothing more than a fast ball from a decent pitcher – though with a lead ball. His heat gauges shot through the roof though. Kai rolled over and fully hid behind cover in an attempt to recover.

The heat spread through his armor, his Kestrel Armor's heat sinks dumping heat in the air as quickly as possible, desperately trying to cool him off. His gun was overheated as well - he couldn't remember if he'd blindly fired after getting hit or not - forcing him to eject the heat sink as he grit his teeth and bore the pain. Despite the fact that the suit was designed to function in the extremes of space, it did little to protect him from the high temperatures of the focused plasma. It felt like he was getting cooked alive.

The YMIR wasn't doing that great either, judging by the information his omni-tool spat at him. Its guns had run out of heat sinks, reducing it to lobbing missiles which were less than effective against the dispersed force of Jaffa. His omni-tool registered casualties on the other side of the street, so they were having an effect, just nowhere near what Kai would've liked to have seen. He heard automatic gunfire and the consistent _'Poom-Poom!' _of Vulic's sniper rifle as he regained his bearings.

"Lieutenant! Shit! Are you okay?" It was Redding, who'd moved up closer to him. Wurher slung her grenade launcher and switched back to her Vindicator, preparing to give them cover fire. Tran was nowhere to be seen. "Wurher! Covering fire!"

Kai shook off the remnants of shock, his mind finally clearing as the confusion of the last minute wore off. His mask's defogger was worth the price as it wiped away the sudden influx of sweat, his suit and omni-tool automatically dumping all the heat as best it could. He didn't want to experience _that_ again. More plasma fire rained down around them - he needed to survive if he wanted to accomplish his mission. At least now he knew that their barriers and armor gave some protection from the Jaffa. "Fall back! Use the YMIR as cover!" He looked up and spotted Redding firing his Mattock in long bursts, covering him but risking an overheat in the process. Kai screamed again as he got up and ran to cover behind the YMIR, whose shields seemed impenetrable to the Jaffa weapons, but incapable of stopping the heat transfer. "I said fall back!"

As Kai slid into place behind the YMIR, his training took over. He spun around and began laying down suppressive fire, expecting Redding to retreat. Instead, the corporal stayed at his position, continuing to fire at the Jaffa. Kai couldn't deal with heroes right now, so he switched his omni-tool to Wurher. "Corporal Redding's lost focus! Fall back, I'll cover you!" Realizing that he hadn't heard from Tran or Vulic, Kai barked. "Private! Cover us as long as you can but fall back if you're threatened!"

Still the YMIR stood, its front beginning to glow from the excessive heat. It still fired missiles though, a testament to how well it had been designed and built. Kai checked its status on his omni-tool and saw its barriers read over sixty percent, but the temperature readings were off the charts. Vulic finally responded, giving Kai a bit of good news. "Aye, sir! We've got incoming fast movers from the north, including one of the bombers! Falling back!"

Kai winced and pulled up a map of Watson, dropping a beacon at a restaurant he saw on his way here that looked relatively secure. He turned and fired again, his burst fire weapon only adding to the chaos in the enemy's ranks. The Jaffa pushed forward, using the dense cover to their advantage as they moved on the YMIR that was finally showing signs of weakness, struggling even to move. Its barriers still read fourty percent.

Kai could hear the screech of incoming fighter craft, along with a heavier drone of the bomber. He stopped covering for Wurher and rushed to the side of the road, seeking cover in a random building. Kai quickly checked his Omni-tool and saw that Vulic had fallen back, and Wurher was just ahead. To Kai's surprise, Tran's signature was a few dozen meters ahead.

The Jaffa stopped tracking them with their shots, finally putting the YMIR down with the extreme heat of their weapons. The mech crumbled to the ground, still trying vainly to stay in the fight, but its metal joints had warped under their own weight. It wasn't long after that the mech fell on its face and stropped transmitting a signal.

Kai skidded into place several meters further back, where Wurher was already covering him with her rifle. He turned and returned the favor, aiming but not firing at the Jaffa, who were now moving up and towards them. Kai barked into his com. "Tran! Where the _fuck _have you been?"

Tran's tracking signal bleeped on his HUD, then was joined by more, six in total. He was right around the corner of the street. Tran's voice sounded jubilant. "_You were busy, so I brought some help!"_

Kai ignored the chaos around him, even as yellow bolts began to rain down around where the two of them had taken cover. He even saw bolts slamming into the side of a building across the street, roughly where Vulic had covered them. "What?"

Turning back to the corner, Kai spotted Tran perched on the shoulder of an YMIR mech that charged forward, shoving a discarded car into the middle of the street as a bit of impromptu cover. Another YMIR and a quartet of LOKI mechs followed, their weapons locked and loaded. Kai took only a moment to think before barking orders. "Open fire! Take out the air support!"

Tran hopped off the mech and scurried to where Kai and Wurher caught their breath as the mechs took the pressure of them. The YMIRS pointed their missile launchers upwards and fired, heat seaking missiles tracking the fast moving fighters. Kai refocused and decided to get back in the fight. "Everyone! Switch to long range fire! Let the YMIRS take the heat and pick those bastards off! Headshots only!"

Wurher acknowledged, muttering, "Where's Corporal Redding?"

Kai shrugged; he didn't have time to worry about one man who apparently went off the deep end. "Go cover Tran. I'm moving up." Kai breathed in and out a few times, filling his lungs and blood with oxygen. He didn't give Wurher a chance to rebut him as he went back into the fight, as the YMIRS and LOKI's charged ahead, laying down suppression fire all the while.

Kai ran forward along the streets, dodging what he could concrete knocked loose from the plasma impacts above fell into the street, cluttering it. A few odd staff shots flew past, but the timely arrival of the mechs had reinvigorated the humans and forced the Jaffa back. Kai dove over a car, rolling as he fell, and spun into place behind a heavy concrete decoration in front of an office building - perfect cover at this medium range.

Heavier bolts of yellow plasma from the fighters slammed into the leading YMIR. The concentrated heat caused the YMIR's exposed armor to glow, but it charged through it, firing all the while.

Metal and slag rained down as the Jaffa fighters were annihilated by the ML-77s. Kai couldn't believe how easy it was to swat them out of the sky. Gunships would have torn through entire squadrons with little effort. Even the Jaffa themselves, as tough and apparently as smart as they could become, were simple targets without biotics or barriers. Just the sheer number of them made things difficult.

Vulic barked over the radio. "_Jesus Christ! That bomber's coming in low! Hit the deck!"_

Kai covered his head and prepared for the worst. He'd been on the receiving end of artillery before and he fully expected bone shattering impacts. The Jaffa didn't disappoint as the large bomber cast an ominous shadow as it flew overhead. It dropped several bright glowing orbs, each of which rocked the ground and tore the street apart like tissue paper.

Kai stumbled. The impact felt like an earthquake. A rain of debris and broken concrete fell around him. A giant cloud of dust blocked his vision again, forcing him into thermal optics one more.

The LOKI'S had been vaporized by the impacts, but Kai gave silent thanks that they'd only taken out one YMIR in the blast. In fact, the Jaffa completely missed them and instead aimed between the two groups. He barked as the rocks began to settle around him. "Concentrate fire with the YMIR! Take that thing out!"

Kai focused on the ground, let the heavy hitters do the heavy lifting. He sighted down his rifle, his HUD zooming in and trying to give him an approximation of where he hit. The Jaffa shifted into a wide phalanx formation, a squad of fifteen left. The glowing blobs in the thermal optics looked so alien, but seeing one of the Jaffa fall reassured Kai. Vulic was still fighting, at least.

"_Goddamit! That bomber's got barriers! Missiles ineffective!"_

Kai heard it, but he already worked out what to do. These pinprick strikes against the Jaffa were useful to show they weren't going to take the invasion sitting down. If they could examine some of the bodies, they would have one more piece of intel they didn't have before.

Like the fact that their bombers had shields. Kai now knew what he had to do. "_Fuck!_ Everyone fall back!" Kai wanted to search for Redding, but the corporal's coms were out and the Omni-Tool didn't register the corporal. Falling back was the only option. "I'm marking out a subway! Meet up anyway you can! Move, move, move!"

The fight was over. Kai realized that the Jaffa were much more competent than he'd initially expected, although he didn't know if the Illusive Man's intel was just faulty or there was something bigger at work here. He ducked into a building to catch his breath. The plasma bolts and rapid gunfire outside began to wane; Vulic, Tran, and Wuhrer's acknowledgements of his orders made Kai feel a little better though. Pinpricks against the Jaffa was better than just hiding, but now he had to focus and get back to his real mission. He only hoped he managed to cement some loyalty into these people.

_v_

_s es_


	8. Incursio 3 of 5

**Incursio**

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: Sorry about taking so long to post. January was a busy month for me to say the least._

**-Normandy SR-2, Shepard's Quarters- **

Shepard pumped his fist repeatedly as he sat at the table in his quarters having a last sitrep with Miranda. It'd been awhile since Hackett arrived in orbit; the meeting was due to start within the hour. It didn't take a genius to figure out that things were going to get a lot worse before they got a lot better. "Are you sure?" Miranda gave him an incredulous look from her perch on EDI's pedestal near the fish tank. "Had to ask. Damn. Hackett really screwed me over on this one."

Miranda shrugged, her arms crossed. "You've dealt yourself into the fire from the frying pan. Realistically, it was the only way to ensure there wouldn't be a confrontation like we had between this Earth and the Admiral."

Shepard turned to Miranda with a glower. "I think this Earth deserves a little more credit than that. You know what they've been through. I wouldn't hesitate to fire if it were my world." Shepard rubbed his temple and drummed his fingers on the desk. "He could have at least warned me beforehand that he'd sent Anderson and Hackett a message. You don't have to defend him all the time. A good second in command challenges bad decisions."

"Must be why we talk so often." Miranda smugly deadpanned. Before Shepard could respond, Miranda continued. "Be reasonable Commander. Illusive Man couldn't have known that they'd take his offer anymore than he could know that this Earth might open fire. Consider that only a fraction of this Earth know there's more than just this planet and you've got a very volatile situation waiting to detonate. I'm sure Illusive Man is only acting in the interests of our mission."

"And what exactly is that now?"

"What it's always been, to defend humanity from any threat."

Shepard sighed, he hated when Miranda talked sense. "True enough. I guess it was the only way he could be sure that things wouldn't devolve. He still could have told me."

"Didn't he mention that he could get Alliance ships here if it were an emergency?"

Shepard bit back a frown. "Touche."

Miranda smiled in the smug way Shepard could tell was more than just a habit of hers. "In brighter news, Joker assures me that the ship is space ready. We've only six disruptor torpedoes left and half our GARDIAN bank, but I've taken a look at the ideas Major Carter and the other Earth scientists have proposed and they definitely have merit, if a little crude."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "You mean Illusive Man's seen them?"

"Him as well." Miranda lost a bit of her smile. "I understand if you wish to distance yourself from Cerberus for this meeting Commander, but know that we are on the same side and after the same goals."

Shepard decided to try his luck once more. "Don't give me cooked bullshit when I want it raw. You know as well as I do that we don't stand a damned chance against any one of the potential enemies we've got right now. The only chance we have is taking what we learn from these humans and their allies and upgrading our ships. All of our ships. Better shields, better engines, better weapons. Is Illusive Man really going to allow the Asari, Salarians, let alone the Turians get a hold of that technology?"

Miranda smiled again, Shepard wondered what she might think. "If it furthers the cause of humanity, and protects us from the chaos of the galaxy, why not?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "You really believe that?"

"It's the truth." Miranda sighed and shook her head. "You've allowed your preconceptions about Cerberus to come to the surface again Commander. Cerberus doesn't necessarily hate aliens, we merely love Humanity. As long as the alien races realize that our-" Miranda checked herself, Shepard couldn't tell if it was an honest slip or yet another of her deceptive personality traits. "-your leadership is what will save them, I don't see why advances need only remain in our hands when it can do good for all."

Shepard snorted. "You sound like Kelly."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Optimistic?"

"Naïve." Shepard leaned back in his chair and flexed his shoulders. He'd long gotten used to the feeling of implants, but these were so much… deeper. He wondered exactly what he was now for the millionth time. "You said it, we've got a full scale war on our hands and right now we're on the losing side. The last thing I need is a loose cannon helping me by helping himself."

Miranda didn't reply. Shepard couldn't tell if she was conflicted or just didn't feel a need to dignify him with a response. Sometimes he just wanted to slap the shit out of her, other times he wondered if maybe there was more underneath that icy exterior. Miranda looked down for a moment and then spoke seriously. "I appreciate you listening to my advice, but I already know you're going to act on your own. In this, at least, you can rest assured: I agree with you. Alliances are the only way we're going to survive this. And I do mean survive. We truly can't stand toe to toe with craft of that magnitude even united. Leaving the other races to fend for themselves will only lessen our own chances."

Shepard softened his glare, Miranda's common sense was oddly coinciding with his. "So if it comes down to it, whose back do you truly have?"

Miranda stayed quiet a moment before quietly replying. "Humanity's of course."

Shepard sighed and looked away. For a moment, he wished Kaiden was still around. "That's what I thought."

-**Normandy SR-2, Cargo Area**-

"Get that McKay?"

McKay nodded idly as Sam breathed out. The Tempest SMG's kickback was more than she was expecting for a single handed weapon, but the results were nothing to complain about. "Got it. I'm running a comparison now."

Sam didn't really need the hard math for anything other than curiosity. The SMG would have made mincemeat even out of a Kevlar armoured target, perhaps even getting through the latest ceramics. It would chew through Jaffa combat armor that had been notoriously easy to penetrate like a soft cheese. She idly gave thanks that the Goa'uld tended to give the Jaffa ceremonial armor rather than true battle armor or else she'd have been dead a long time ago. Maybe they were just cheap for the hired help. "I'm not surprised. I don't even see why we should compare our armor to yours if it can repel this kind of weaponry regularly."

Mordin made a slightly strange chirping sound as if pleased, though Garrus spoke. "Well it's not like we dive into fire for fun. A spray of assault rifle fire, maybe a shotgun blast, even a single sniper shot drains them pretty severely. One of the reasons I like sticking back and picking my targets off." Garrus smiled slightly. Sam couldn't help but think he was charming, which creeped her out even more. "Not to say it's not useful when we're in a cramped environment."

Mordin nodded and moved his hands as if presenting himself. "Indeed, in fact, I myself wear little armor and rely mainly on shields for protection in combat scenario. Sentinel specialists can also create tech shields, high capacitance barriers for higher survivability in close combat."

Sam wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Isn't that a bit risky?" She engaged the safety on the gun instinctively, only a moments later creeped out by how similar it was to the weapons she'd trained on in the Air Force. "I mean, when all else fails, isn't it nice to have something solid between you and the person shooting at you?"

Mordin shrugged. "Typically, I am behind cover. Because we can take a limited amount of fire does not mean we won't succumb to sustained fire."

Garrus took the SMG from Sam, putting the weapon back into its case. "Standard combat tactics Carter; Suppression fire from Soldiers and Infiltrators like me, Vanguards and Adepts rush the target, Sentinels and Engineers like Doctor Solus here provide support, either medical or offensive like plasma blasts or wireless hacking."

Mording shuddered. "Plasma blasts a last resort. Particularly if downwind."

Sam was getting more and more creeped out by these people as she spent more time with them. it was obvious the Mass Effect driven weapons clearly outclassed just about any ground weapon she'd seen with maybe the exception of Kull Armor and their rapid fire weapons. But the people themselves just felt almost... human. She took a moment to think, and finally motioned over to a bundle of crates the SGC had brought. "We still need to assess how your technology and the Jaffa's compare."

McKay snorted. "Ha, that'll be easy, kinetic barriers aren't exactly made to stop directed energy."

"From what I've understood from your database..." Mordin began "The Jaffa use magnetically propelled plasma. Plasma considered 'energy', but still matter and susceptible to kinetic barriers."

"Not at that level of power!"

"Perhaps capital ship weapons you describe, but small arms…"

"Nope!"

Sam shuddered as she opened the case from Area 51. Inside were Zats, Intars and Staff Weapons. There was even one of the Kull Weapons they'd scavenged from the battle of the Ancient Outpost. She pushed away her disgust at being one of the few who could use it. "Stop bickering you two!" Inside her head, she could only think of the times she herself had gotten into a similar argument with the irritating Doctor McKay. She hefted a staff weapon, careful not to point it at anyone in particular.

Garrus had to move out of the way as Sam prepared the weapon to fire. He raised an eyebrow at the improbable weapon. "I guess they could always club us over the head with that thing."

Sam couldn't help it and smirked. Quietly she muttered just loud enough for Garrus to hear. "Be careful what you wish for."

-**Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck**-

Hayes had been amazed to see just how shiny the ship was on the outside, but when he got inside it was like walking into a house of mirrors. He and Woolsey remained quiet; the sheer spectacle silencing them both. The crew had been awaiting his arrival, both the Normandy's and the scientific crew from Area 51. He didn't spot Carter but Doctor Jackson was waiting, along with Shepard's second in command. Hayes couldn't help but feel a little younger as he gave her a quick look.

Doctor Jackson motioned Hayes forward and nodded. "Welcome Mister President, Mister Woolsey. Master Bra'tac and the Tok'ra have already arrived and are waiting for you, though we are waiting on Admiral Hackett. Shepard is preparing a briefing for all of us." Doctor Jackson furrowed his brow. "It's getting a little crowded to be honest. I'll be on the ship in the meantime, so if you need me, don't hesitate to call."

The woman smiled with a hint of sarcasm. Hayes recalled her name. Miranda Lawson. "Yes, the Illusive Man is waiting eagerly, though with Admiral Hackett still en route. I think we can spend a few moments giving you a tour."

Hayes didn't mention her lack of honorific. He was here to settle the insanity that had surrounded his planet, not parade around in overinflated ego. "Let's go then."

-**McMurdo Medical Lab**-

John suddenly felt himself breathing. When had he stopped? The light was so intense that he wasn't sure if he his eyes were open or closed. He didn't feel the dull pain anymore, nor did he feel the softness of a bed. He tried to control his breathing but suddenly felt like he was choking, the light around him trapping him.

His breath caught again, this time sharp and rapid. John reached out trying to figure out where he was when his fingers rubbed up against something solid. It felt like metal. To the side he felt more of the same material, and reaching with his feet, the bottom was sealed as well. He was trapped and this place suddenly felt more and more like a coffin. He screamed, unsure of what the hell was going on and lashed out, trying to get attention from… anything.

To his shock, a small wave of blue suddenly appeared on his arms and seemed to rip apart the light ahead of him. A sound of electrical shorting and grinding stone only made the panic more intense, but a band of dark had split the light ahead of him. He reached out and could feel a rush of air, along with the sound of an alarm.

He was sealed in something alright, and somehow he'd cracked it open. The bright white light flickered, his eyes shutting in painful reaction. His fingers found an opening though, just enough to get his palms around. He grit his teeth and pulled, his muscles burning under the strain. He felt like he'd just woken up from a deep sleep.

Somewhere in John's head he remembered the crash, recalled feeling the bones inside his body snapping and cutting into his flesh. He had flashes of what he'd seen while delirious from the pain, Stargates, aliens, even Carter feeling sorry for his injuries. He'd never expected to run into her again, not that he ever really thought about it as that part of his life was long gone.

The band of dark shifted, growing wider and wider. He heard screams and a very distinct alarm. He pulled himself up, his arms still tingling from the strange blue light. John's eyes adjusted as he lifted himself into the metallic tasting air.

"Put your hands in the air!"

John shook off the confusion and looked around. He was inside a strange looking metallic device, the room around him festooned with electronics and gadgetry. A few smock wearing nurses and doctors had taken cover behind some medical equipment while two armed guards approached him with strange looking weapons. They barked again. "Hands in the air! We will shoot, Major!"

John raised his hands, but felt a grinding headache. He groaned in pain as he muttered. "What… what the hell's going on!"

The guards seemed to relax a bit, their sights wavering. "Major, just calm down. We're trying to help you." The one in charge, a Sergeant by the rank pin on his collar, raised his hand. "Major… how'd you do that?"

John winced hard and shook his head. "Do what?"

The guard shrugged and motioned towards the device John now carefully crawled out of. "That."

John breathed hard, his lungs feeling strange. He looked down at the strange almost stone like cover of the coffin like device. It had a spiderweb of cracks along it as if slammed with a hammer. The weird part was it looked like it came from the inside. "Huh?"

The guard holstered his weapon and kicked the side of the thing to emphasize how solid it was. "Yeah, that."

From behind the desks, one of the doctors shifted out and moved forward, John couldn't help but notice how young she looked as she took her mask off. "It kinda looked like you exploded there. We've been monitoring your progress… it's incredible how quickly you healed."

John stared at her for a few moments as the sergeant helped him down. "What? Healed? What the hell did you people do to me? How the hell did I do…" He motioned down to the coffin thing. "…that?"

The woman raised her hands trying to calm him down. "Please Major, we have no idea what just happened. We need your cooperation if we're going to be able to help you."

John felt the guard tighten his grip just slightly, enough that John knew he wouldn't be able to get away if he wanted to. Things were fucked up, but the only way he was going to get answers was if he worked with these people.

-**Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck**-

"Attention on deck!"

Shepard reacted instinctively to Joker's call. He'd been looking forward to seeing Hackett again. The Normandy had been lifted and now stood on a makeshift pad. If they could generate and divert enough power into the Tantalus Core, Normandy might be able to take off under her own power again. These new power sources these Stargate Humans used had a lot of promise; even his relatively limited engineering knowledge told him that much.

Would Hackett understand? What had he been up to since this began?

The crew around him stood up respectfully. Shepard smiled, knowing that even though this wasn't technically an Alliance ship, they still acted like one in many ways.

The Earth humans had made arrangements for Hackett to land in a shuttle nearby. Joker announced the whole thing from his perch in the cockpit. Now Hackett walked up the gantry to the airlock near the front of the ship.

Shepard stood ahead of the CIC, Jacob right next to him. He made sure to have the ex-Alliance troops right here with him, the ones who he knew had the respect Hackett deserved.

The airlock doors opened with a whoosh, a draft of cold air and vapour wrapped around the tough looking man in the Admiral uniform, a pair of armed men guarding him, and behind him, Tau'ri guards with weapons of their own. Hackett didn't look happy.

The crew stood to attention, Shepard wondered what Hackett thought of it. "Admiral."

The Admiral walked up with a strong gait, his face stern. "Shepard." He looked around and gave the whole crew a once over before turning to Shepard. "I hope you aren't expecting me to salute this tin army you've got."

Jacob bristled at the admonishment. Shepard understood where Hackett was coming from, but this was still his crew. "Despite what you may think, I'm not Cerberus."

"Not what I've heard." Hackett raised a hand gesturing silence, he then looked at Jacob and nodded. "You'll have to forgive me son, I know most of you served, but I have to draw the line somewhere." He turned back to Shepard. "But I'm no fool. You know more about what's going on, and you've been punching the Reapers in the face ever since you got back. If you want to talk, then let's talk in private."

"All due respect Admiral…" Jacob began, Shepard wanted to shut him up but at the same time didn't have the heart to do it. "I was at Eden Prime. We're all here for one reason and one reason alone - the Reapers. Cerberus just happens to be the only ones doing anything about them and our people in the colonies."

"Guess you weren't on Horizon." Hackett rebutted.

Shepard could see that this wasn't going anywhere good so he interjected before it got more heated. "You're right Admiral. We should talk in private before the meeting." Shepard gave Jacob a quick glance. "My quarters'll do."

Hackett looked back to his two guards. Shepard recognized the N7 badges on their armor and gave them a slight nod. To his credit, they gave slight nods back - He probably knew them. "I'll be fine men, check in with the Everest and make sure you're courteous to our hosts." He seemed to check an eyeroll. "All of them."

Shepard didn't bother saying anything else and motioned Hackett to follow him. The pair moved back along the CIC and entered the elevator. Shepard had already instructed EDI to be quiet during these initial talks as the addition of an AI would just be fire on an already volatile situation.

The ride up was uncomfortably silent, Shepard had never really feared the brass in a non-official way and Hackett was one of the good ones. His attitude needed answers, not sarcasm.

Once inside Shepard's quarters, Hackett muttered. "What the damned hell do you think you're doing Shepard? I get cornered on Akuze by some Cerberus goon who tells me the Ilusive Man wants me to come here and save your sorry ass, and when I get here you've got a council meeting going on?"

"It's important Admiral and we could really use your support." Shepard walked to his desk and leaned against it.

"You tell them you're Alliance, or Cerberus?"

Shepard crossed his arms to reflect his own feelings. "I tried to get the Alliance's help. You know Cerberus isn't responsible for any of this."

Hackett harrumphed. "I knew that when you were still a crater on that rock, but the Reapers are a myth to everyone else. We couldn't openly back you and keep the public's support – much less if you're running around with terrorists like Cerberus."

"They brought me back, and based on the last two years you should be thanking god they did." Shepard retorted. He checked himself; he'd never have talked back like this to superior officers before. "I…"

Hackett waved it off nonchalantly. "Forget it Shepard. If the rules still applied we'd have impound this ship for stealing classified technology." Hackett adjusted his hat, Shepard noticed the less than relaxed tic. "That doesn't matter anymore either. I'm here to get your ass back to the Citadel and answer some questions. If that means I have to negotiate with these people, so be it."

Shepard was silent for a moment, this hadn't gone as planned. "Do you even begin to realize how screwed we are? How utterly deep the Reapers have fucked us?

Hackett was silent a moment as well, he then look up as if to the heavens. "I know more than you think Shepard. I know of seven separate engagements between Citadel forces and these… Goa'uld. We've lost every time." He shook his head and sighed. "I'm probably the only one who understands. We're keeping it quiet on the Citadel to prevent a panic, but it's not like it'd be much difference at this point."

Both men were quiet for a moment, Shepard thought about just what lay ahead, but then pushed it aside. "That's why this is so important. These humans have technology Admiral. They've been fighting the Goa'uld for years and they've survived. They have allies too, allies who might be willing to help us."

Hackett growled softly. "And they've been dealing with you… or Illusive Man?"

Shepard bit his tongue at the prod. "Me. I don't take orders from him." Shepard sighed again and bowed his head. "He has been helpful. As much as I hate to admit it, he's been able to accurately predict both the Collectors moves and the Alliance's response."

Hackett grunted again. "Did he predict the Reapers giving the galaxy the assfuck of the ages?"

Shepard shook his head, not used to Hackett being so verbally abusive. "Not entirely. This is different. I think they know we were planning to fight them and they preempted us. Just like they did me with the Collectors. God knows what's going on out there."

"I know what's going on." Hackett replied as he stood up straight. "I'll listen to what they have to say. If there's merit then I'll advise Anderson and the Council, but we need you back on the Citadel. You know more about the Reapers and Collectors than anyone and we'll need you if we're going to rally together."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Rally together?"

"Don't play coy Shepard, it's not your style." Hackett shook his head. "The Turians managed to take out one of those ships. Our SAR teams got the black box from one of the destroyed ships and found something."

"Disruptor torpedoes." Shepard replied nonchalantly. Hackett gave him a curious look. "Don't look so surprised. Illusive Man's been keeping us relatively up to date."

"You didn't know I was coming."

"Not specifically."

Hacket snorted again. "Fine. But I know you better than you think Shepard. I didn't watch you fight Saren and the Geth without understanding how you think."

"Oh, what am I thinking?"

Hackett smiled with a hint of mystique. "You're thinking the best defence is a strong offence. The Reapers hit us, so we hit them back twice as hard." Hackett stood to his full height, "We can't hit that hard just yet, so you want to build up. You want to buy as much time as you can to find someway to strike back, and you'll do whatever it takes, even if it means working with these people." Hackett balled his fists and cracked his knuckles. "You don't care who helps you, as long as it serves your purpose. You'll save as many as you can but you're not above sacrifice. You'll survive, like you always do."

Shepard couldn't help but smile ruefully. "You know me so well."

-**Normandy SR-2, Mess Hall**-

Sam had just finished writing up her own conclusions based on the testing done with Earth, Mass Effect and Jaffa weaponry on each other. She looked around the Normandy Mess Hall, the crew quietly eating and talking. She noticed Garrus sitting by himself eating the most revolting looking paste imaginable. She recalled something about 'dextro-DNA' in the Codex, and how it wasn't compatible with human DNA or human food. She didn't even begin to imagine what 'dextro DNA' was in a true biological sense. She couldn't really think of a proper person to speak with on such a subject.

Earth was woefully lagging in comparison when it came to weapons, in both lethality and sustainability. She wondered to herself just why the SGC didn't try to develop an effective energy weapon of its own - even if it was just an attachment for existing weapons. Even the Jaffa's weaponry was hit or miss when it came to barriers, staffs only delivering their heat energy, while Zats were unaffected. Even the dreaded Kull Warrior rapid fire weapon could only cause overheating through kinetic barriers; they hadn't tested them against unshielded armor, but Sam doubted they could penetrate the suits like they did the kevlar armor the SGC usually issued. She wished they'd had that during their fights with Anubis's Kull Warriors.

McKay had already moved onto the next thing, focusing on the engines and Tantalus drive of the Normandy. Element Zero was certainly an oddity. It's properties had almost limitless potential for miniaturization, space travel, even creating whole new materials. The problem was why they'd never found it before in their own galaxy. The easiest answer was the fact that the two universes diverged pretty severely - there was only one species in common between the two of them. But Sam wondered if there was something more to it.

As she put the finishing touches with her opinions on what to focus on, her radio squawked. "This is Colonel Bradshaw to Major Carter, please come in."

Sam looked around her, nobody was really listening in on her. Then again she'd noticed EDI being very nosy, even when she didn't blatantly eavesdrop. The computer science she learned also told her that EDI likely could get into her laptop as well, even wirelessly. She'd resigned herself to keeping her secrets in her mind. "Copy that. This is Major Carter, over."

"Major, I've got one hell of a situation here. That pilot you brought to the medical lab is awake, but the doctors say he's being difficult. He's demanding to speak to you and frankly I'd rather that than put him in restraints."

Sam had begun to breath deeply. She should have expected something like this, though it was difficult enough to reconcile the fact that John was alive. "Sir, what about the negotiations?"

"The President can handle himself. Major Sheppard is demonstrating some… peculiar symptoms. I'm also requesting the Normandy's doctor come as well. I've cleared her with the IOA. You'll be her escort for the duration."

Sam pursed her lips and looked over to the medical lab of the Normandy. Doctor Chakwas was sitting at her desk doing… something. "Roger that, I'll be there as soon as I can secure transport."

"I've already dispatched a Littlebird, drop whatever you're doing and get here now."

Sam sighed. At least her report was done.

-**Normandy SR-2, Briefing Room**-

Hayes walked into the conference room and nearly did a double take at the eclectic crowd. Nearest to him was Bra'tac, standing near the doorway in his full body armor and cloak. The little metal cap made Hayes want to say 'Mazel Tov'.

At the table, the pair of Tok'ra gave Hayes curt nods. Hayes returned it. Also at the table were Shepard and Hackett. Shepard looked just a tad bit sheepish. Given the situation, Hayes didn't blame him. "Alright, here we are. I think we can skip the introductions for me since I have a good idea who each of you are." He motioned to Shepard. "Except for one of us. Where is this Illusive Man?"

Bra'tac and the Tok'ra turned to Shepard, Hackett gave Shepard a hard look, something Hayes wasn't expecting. Shepard sighed softly and stood up. "Before I do, I want to make something clear. This is my ship. I give the orders here. Illusive Man may be helping us, but he is not my superior." He turned to Hackett and gave him just as hard a look back. "That doesn't mean I won't accept help when I'm on my own."

Anise nodded softly to Shepard and spoke quietly, "Clearly, there is much we need to discuss today. Not the least of which is an explanation for the events surrounding the galaxy."

Bra'tac growled. "I know enough already, these… Reapers have come here and given us the first blow in a battle for our lives. All I need is where they are, and how to end them."

Anise straightened her posture and spoke. "That may be more difficult than you surmise Master Bra'tac. With the Chappa'ai network currently disabled, we've little information."

Hackett grumbled. "Enlighten an old soldier?"

Shepard sighed and raised his hands. "We're getting off track. There's three points we need to clear between ourselves. One, we're in this together, two, the longer we bicker, the longer the Reapers have to get a foothold out there, and three, there are millions if not billions of stranded people out there. Both mine and yours." He sat back down and gave them all looks. "So what exactly are we doing to do about it?"

Hayes nodded and looked over to Bra'tac. "My point exactly. I've already spoken with Shepard and we agree that we need to work together. To that end I've devoted resources to repairing this ship, and as soon as we get the Stargates operational again, I'm sending out recon teams to gather as much intelligence as possible."

Hackett narrowed his eyes. "You made your deal with Shepard, or Illusive Man?"

Bra'tac made an unhappy sound as he moved towards the table. "I keep hearing of this Illusive Man. His namesake is appropriate."

Delek gave a very slight smile and added. "Agreed. Who is this Illusive Man?" He turned to Shepard. "From my understanding, he has something to do with you. Doctor Weir has been kind enough to bring us up to speed on your claims, but perhaps you'd like to elaborate?"

Hayes smiled himself, he couldn't help but feel just a little smug. "Yeah Shepard. It's been long enough and I think we promised no more secrets."

Hackett turned towards Shepard as well, his face tense. He didn't say anything.

Shepard sighed again and stood up. "Alright, you all deserve to know the truth." He took a deep breath and began. "Illusive Man is the head of Cerberus, a pro-human organization in my galaxy. They've been responsible for everything from political campaigns, assassinations, interracial scandals, genetic testing with unbelievably dangerous creatures, and the murder of military personnel from god knows how many races, including Admiral Kahoku from the Alliance."

Hayes heard Hackett growl softly, but he remained quiet. Hayes on the other hand couldn't help but comment. "What the hell? Are you serious Shepard? That's who you work for?"

Shepard tensed and barked, waving his hand angrily "I don't answer to him! But Cerberus was the only one who gave two shits when human colonies started disappearing! He gave me this ship and crew so we could fight back!"

Delek had straightened and look just a tad bit nervous. "Calm yourself Commander. We know nothing of this."

Shepard landed both palms on the table and gave a wry laugh. His appearance seemed like a wolf ready to strike. "I just want you all to be prepared. Cerberus is a monster, but they're also the only ones who didn't let politics get in the way of defending this- my galaxy." He looked up and muttered. "EDI, I think it's time."

Hayes had read the report regarding EDI, he wasn't sure what to expect. The large blue bulb that appeared over the table sure as hell wasn't it. The bulb spun around, looking at everyone in the room. The Tok'ra especially seemed a bit surprised. "Greetings. May I ask everyone to step away from the table? I've begun the link to the Illusive Man."

Shepard nodded and waved everyone up. "The table has to move out of the way. Come on, you'll understand after."

Everyone did as they were told. Hayes couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen as the table folded away into the ground, and a large circular platform appeared. A strange beam of light outlined it and Shepard stepped in. "Come on, everyone in."

Bra'tac hesitated. "A matter transportation device?"

Anise shook her head. "They do seem similar to ring transporters."

EDI's voice continued even as her hologram disappeared. "No, this is not a matter transportation device. It is a quantum entanglement device which allows for instant long range communication between two units."

Hayes furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

Delek turned and nodded slightly. "Much like your radio communication, but orders of magnitude more advanced."

Hackett had been captivated by the device, only now speaking. "You got that right."

The table fully immersed itself into the floor, the circular platform now sealing into the ground to prevent a tripping hazard. Shepard walked onto it through the beam of light and motioned. "Come on, it's alright."

Hackett was the first to enter, his posture straightening as he entered. "You!"

The Tok'ra followed despite Hackett's outburst, with Hayes and Bra'tac following. Hayes felt the oddest sensation of vertigo for a moment as he stepped through the beam of light, but it quickly subsided. The room seemed to vanish, and instead a large black room surrounded him. A large holographic map of the Milky Way adorned one side of the room, with a dark silhouette of a man sitting in front of it. The man stood to his full height and muttered from the darkness. "Good to see you again too, Admiral."

-**- 2 Weeks Earlier on Planet Watson -**

What would Shepard do? That was the question in front of Kai, juxtaposed onto three weapons slowly edging towards him. It wasn't an easy question. The Shepard Kai knew, the one he'd seen in the academy training and making others wonder just what he was made of would have talked. The Shepard Kai knew from back in the day would have discussed things, made things easy to understand and even more, gotten people on his side with as little violence as possible, They were as little alike as possible, as Kai liked the efficient approach, just get it done no matter the approach.

The Shepard Kai had heard about through Cerberus channels though.. that was very much not the Shepard he knew. Shepard would never have killed desperate people making bad decisions in his search for Mordin Solus, he would have never caused a stir on the Citadel with his newly regained Spectre status, and he would have never opened the Krogan tank without serious backup behind him. Shepard was the good boy, the paragon of what the Alliance soldier should be.

Shepad would never think about raising his own hand against humans who weren't fully informed. So Kai decided to follow the Shepard he knew, not the Shepard he'd come to know through Cerberus. "Classified mean anything to you?"

Wurher gave him a hard stare. The subway station served as a great hiding spot, not just for civilians, but for corpses. "We don't leave men behind. I want to know what's so important we did."

The other two kept quiet as they stood in the office deep inside the subway. Nothing but motivational posters and pictures to watch them. Kai gave them both quick looks which they returned. They weren't willing to question it, but they were both just as curious. Kai didn't like having to give these answers, hell, he never liked talking to anyone who saw him as an authority figure; it made things messy. "Tactical appraisal Private; we were losing, and even with the YMIRS, we couldn't hold the position."

Wurher still stared at him, she didn't seem convinced. It'd been such a hard and fast retreat that there wasn't time to question anything but survival… Kai was used to that, but he wasn't used to this questioning. "I'm not asking you about Corporal Redding. He made his choice, but why did we leave him behind? What could be so important?"

Kai sneered softly. "Our lives?" Seeing the effect it had on Wurher, who herself didn't look that stable anymore, Kai looked to the three soldiers. "There's a lot more at stake then just our lives. You saw what those bastards have, we need accurate intel and assessments of the enemy's strength."

Tran added quietly. "So we weren't trying to regroup with the others? We were reconning the aliens?"

Kai saw his chance; even in command, he could see tactical weak points. "Not entirely, we're resisting an alien force we've never encountered before and we simply don't know enough about them. Yes, going back meant we could search for our people. but it also meant we can go back later and look for left over Intel."

Wurher kept her stern face, Vulic just sat back cleaning his sniper rifle and not getting involved, but listening attentively. Wurher muttered. "Intel? You're not even Alliance anymore. You're a murderer and a fugitive. I wasn't following you, I was following the Corporal."

The cat was out of the bag, and Kai decided that it was time to see if the loyalty he'd tried to breed had cemented. "You're right, but that doesn't mean the Alliance won't benefit."

Tran got a little more bold, his face hardening. "Who are you working for?"

Kai took a deep breath. Even if all three opened fire on him, there was enough shielding on him to hold back a few seconds of fire. Enough to get into the hallway leading to the subway tunnel and clear. "Humanity is still new to the galaxy… it needs a Cerberus to protect it from alien threats beyond the Charon Relay…"

Vulic's eyes lit up as he gasped. "Ho-ly shit… you're Cerberus."

Wurher tightened her grip on the rifle and growled. "You're with those alien hating pigs? You disgust me."

Kai smiled, the reactions were what he expected. "And aliens disgust me, that doesn't mean they don't have a use." He moved into a more relaxed stance. Illusive Man had always made this seem so easy. "Cerberus is there to make sure Humanity's voice is heard when those alien sons of bitches try and muzzle us. I refuse to let some Turian fuckwit decide we can and can't be."

Wurher was still angry. "I want answers, not a speech."

Kai was silent a moment, he could see Tran and Vulic wanted answers as well. If he were in their shoes… What would Shepard do? It proved a tricky question. "The truth…? I'm here because I know things you don't. I could spend a week telling you everything I know and you would never believe me." Kai sighed. "So I'm going to tell you this because I need your help in the here and now. The aliens invading this planet? They're known as Jaffa and Goa'uld…"

* * *

><p>The team had elected not to shoot him, but they wanted time to process the information.<p>

Capture of a living Goa'uld or Jaffa, examination of their bodies, capture of any Jaffa technology. That was Kai's mission. Why? Illusive Man knew only a few things, but he was already a year ahead. Earth was gone, at least the Earth they knew. Kai wasn't sure what to believe, but Illusive Man had never led him astray before. Illusive Man was already fighting the battles ahead, but he needed to prepare for them.

Kai was fighting for the foundation they'd need in the months ahead. A base from which to cement the blocks of their fight from such a catastrophic loss. Now he added three more names to the list of people who could understand how truly fucked they were.

The subway was dark, but their suit lights gave enough illumination to move around. Kai left the room the rest of the team talked in and sat on the side of the rails. He had a mission to complete, and not even other humans were going to stand in his way.

"Hey Lieutenant?"

Kai turned his head and spotted Vulic approaching, his rifle slung. "Private?"

Vulic hesitated for a moment. "Permission to speak freely?"

Kai almost chuckled. "I'm not exactly in your chain of command. What is it?"

"When you killed that Krogan…" He paused. Obviously the young man was being cautious about his words. "What'd it feel like?"

Kai didn't know what to think. It was a strange question for sure. "What'd it feel like? I killed the lizard bastard." Kai narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck are you smoking?"

Vulic snorted in mild amusement. "Not enough. I mean… when I'm looking down my scope, I'm God." He looked at Kai with a strange nostalgia. "I decide whether they live or die. Did it feel like that?"

Kai had no clue what the hell Vulic was on about. The soldier who just followed orders seemed to have been AWOL. "No." Kai recalled the day it happened. Drunk ass Krogan and his big mouth. Kai had widened it just a bit more. He'd broken the stereotype in a way nobody had ever expected. Humans were assumed to be upstarts, not trailblazers. Kai had never been satisfied with assumptions. "I felt human."

Vulic nodded softly and walked away. Kai wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

* * *

><p>Wurher sat on a table some transit authority manager likely spent his day to day routine. Tran was off to the side, sitting there quietly. Vulic had gotten up to greet him. "So?"<p>

He couldn't wait anymore. It'd been hours since the battle and if he didn't head back soon, he didn't think he'd find enough left behind to warrant the attack. With or without them, he was leaving. Wurher bowed her head and growled. "I don't like it, but you're right. The more intel we can gather on these alien bastards, the more we'll be able to tell the Aliance when they show up. If Earth's gone…" Her eyes seemed to glaze over. "Then maybe we need to focus on saving those we can."

Kai didn't bother telling them that he was already planning on sending a burst transmission to Illusive Man once he had something to report, but with those ships in orbit, exfil was a tricky situation at best. "Exactly. If we can find their bodies and maybe even scavenge a few of their weapons, we're one step further in repelling them than we are just sitting here."

Vulic cracked his knuckles and slung his rifle into his hands. "I'm with you. These Jaffa've got big heads. lt'll be like huntin' Batarians."

Tran nodded as well. "I'm not exactly thrilled with Cerberus, but I guess it's the best choice for now."

Kai smiled despite himself. One ally and two humans- he had a chance yet. "Good, now let's lock and load. We need to go back to the parking garage and scour it. Redding might even still be alive."

Wurher shot him a distasteful look, but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Kai stood at the edge of the street where the battle had taken place earlier that day. The night sky was beginning to brighten and day two of this invasion was soon approaching. It had been so quick and brutal that Kai wasn't sure what exactly was happening. The exhaustion could be dealt with; stimulants didn't have a harmful effect until a few days use.<p>

The Jaffa were gone now, but to Kai's pleasant surprise, they left a mess.

Vulic had retaken his sniper position and relayed an overhead view of the battlefield. Kai tagged particulars with his HUD, marking out points of interest for the team to check out. The YMIRS had been melted into scrap; the LOKI's pieces were no bigger than a football. A few bodies lay here and there near the garage where the Jaffa had made their stand, but worst of all, the dust from the explosions had left a layer of powderized concrete and metal covering everything. It played havoc with his sensor package. "Stay frosty, don't know what's waiting for us here."

Wurher and Tran both gave him acknowledgements, but he felt the distinct ice in their replies. He wondered momentarily just how it was possible to convey distaste in an electronic beep. Tran tapped on a few icons on his OmniTool, then sent the information to Kai. "Got a few signals left. Jaffa are having trouble taking those YMIRS down. Scattered all over the place, looks like they're just taking 'em out if they have to."

Kai kept a watchful eye on the sky. With the city's population in fallout shelters and hiding in the dark recesses of the city, they might be some of the only humans still walking around the surface of the planet. No telling who else was resisting though, and he did not want any blue on blue.

It wasn't long before they reached the garage itself, with the Jaffa long gone. Kai couldn't help but feel something was out of place, but not the destruction around him. Something else annoyed him and he hated that he didn't know what it was. Wurher took the lead as she inched her way through the door, her sidearm drawn as their longer rifles were less practical in the confined environment. Wurher cleared the hallway that led to the stairwell of the garagae, then turned and motioned to Tran.

Kai didn't mind so much that Wurher had changed attitudes; all he cared about her ability in combat. Her swapping weapons with Tran proved she was a reliable soldier, if a little hot tempered. Kai could relate. He tapped out an encoded message to Vulic to stay low and watch their backs, then followed them in.

The last time he'd come in here, there'd been lots of guns pointed at him. Last time he was here there were almost 50 people here too. Now all the was left were a few Jaffa bodies, as well as dozens of pockmarks and scorches from exchanged weapons fire. Kai knew this was the likely outcome, but he still wished it wasn't.

Wurher looked angry as she stepped out from the stairwell onto the level where they'd been holed up earlier, her voice icy. "What the fuck? Where is everyone?" She checked corners, her rifle following her vision Kai did the same, wondering less about the people and more about the Jaffa's tactics. "Dammit! They must have EVAC'd when the Jaffa showed up."

Kai didn't bother telling her what he feared. The Reapers were already using the Collectors to target and kidnap humans. Who knew what the true mission of these Jaffa were if it wasn't flat out destruction and invasion. "Probably, but stay frosty. Who knows what…"

"Got a body!" Tran barked out, Kai and Wurher's rifle lights sweeping towards him. Kai tensed and followed Tran's sights, focusing on the floor ahead of him. A Jaffa in ornate armor lay on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. "Looks like one of those Jaffa. Never seen armor like this before."

Wurher grimaced. "Kinda reminds me of that old Krogan armor. Especially that big snake head." She edged towards it and kicked the snake head with the tip of her boot. A hollow sound rang out. "It's not skin tight, we should crack it open."

Kai had to admit that even without giving them orders, Wurher and Tran were on his wavelength. Where the civilians and few militia here had gone was a mystery, but at least he could take a close look at his enemy. "Scan it first, switch to rebreather mode."

Wurher aimed her rifle at the body while Tran used his Omni-tool to scan. It took a few moments, but the signal came back with information that Tran relayed back to Kai.

He was a bit surprised at the readings, it almost looked human. Wurher commented first as she watched the information on her HUD scroll past. "What the… they're humanoid?"

Tran continued his scan, also baffled by the readings. "Guys…" He focused the scan on the head, which now showed a 3d representation in a hologram. It zoomed into the center mass of the Jaffa where there was something moving. "It's still alive!"

Wurher didn't give Kai a chance to say anything, as she held the trigger of her rifle down. The shots tore into the already dead Jaffa, ripping into whatever movement was showing up on Tran's scan. Kai barked after the burst was over. "The hell'd you do that for?"

Wurher turned to him, spatters of blood from the now torn up Jaffa pockmarking her legs. "I killed an enemy combatant. You said it, god knows what it's capable of."

Kai was trying to be diplomatic, but a potential lead had just been lost. "We need to capture one of these things. Next time, kick it if you have to, but don't kill it."

Wurher gave Kai a mild look of distaste before continuing deeper into the parking garage. Tran also spared Kai a look, then followed Wurher. To Kai's surprise, only Vulic spoke over the encrypted feed they were using. "That's a bitch, in more ways than one."

Kai sighed softly. Why was it the only one who wanted to help him was just a kid? "Maintain radio silence, change position just in case they caught that." Vulic didn't respond, so Kai assumed he got the hint.

* * *

><p>They were all gone, even the bodies. A few dead Jaffa were left, and further scans revealed little. Kai was surprised as they walked out into the setting sun of the Watson streets, but not as much as the others. The humans were all gone; whether they'd escaped or the Jaffa captured them was another thing entirely. Kai knew that this was more than just a military invasion; he'd seen the aftermath of kidnapped human colonies and the horrors that must have occurred.<p>

The scans of the dead Jaffa were interesting, but also worrying. For all intents and purposes, they looked human. Not even humanoid, but actually human with recognizable features and expressions. Their armor was ornate, but it couldn't hide who they were. Tran's scans had picked up irregularities though, kind of pouch in the mid-section, where the strange movement had come from. Closer examination had shown a kind of parasite inside, what Kai assumed was a Goa'uld. Whether the Goa'uld actually controlled the jaffa through some symbiosis or whether it was just using it as a host to survive in wasn't clear, but Kai sure as hell didn't want to see humanity turned into walking incubators. The whole concept gave him the creeps.

Now they were searching for Redding – even a body would give them some closure. Kai thought about what to do next. The Jaffa hadn't left any weapons behind, only bodies. In fact, there wasn't much of anything left in the parking garage Kai would consider 'useful'. He hoped it was the escaping civilians and militia who'd taken it with them.

One by one, they checked the bodies on the streets. The dust and powderized concrete made it impossible to tell the bodies apart. It was a massacre for the Jaffa, but still Kai had lost the battle mere hours ago.

Eventually, Kai's omni-tool began to beep incessantly at him. It had picked up a recognizable signature, but only just. It was coming from underneath a mound of broken concrete, glass and metal; what had once been a side of a building. Kai edged closer, his omnitool gathering more of the signal it was picking up. Eventually it dawned on him. "Oh shit." He sighed softly and looked over to Wurher. "Private… I found him."

* * *

><p>Vulic remained on guard duty, watching like a guardian angel as Kai, Tran, and Wurher all picked away at the mound of concrete. He knew it was the most likely outcome, but that still didn't make it any better. Corporal Redding had taken a leadership role when he was needed. Vulic prefered Kai over Redding, but that didn't mean Redding wasn't useful.<p>

Vulic kept flicking his scope in and out, watching for any movement that might indicate hostility. The Jaffa who'd been in the skies weren't around, but that didn't mean they weren't within striking distance. He'd seen hundreds of Jaffa running out of that troop transport and with three confirmed sightings, a battalion of soldiers didn't just go away.

He idly paid attention to what was going on in the streets, caring more about covering his squad and also wondering just how many Jaffa he could kill before they finally caught them. Kai seemed to exude confidence and survivability, but Vulic had seen the weapons they used. The YMIRS hadn't lasted more than a few seconds against their air support. It was such an unbalanced fight on both sides… Their Mass Effect weapons were great against anything without shields, but the Jaffa plasma weapons were like a volley of overload charges with incendiary blasts. It was like fighting an army of Infiltrators spamming their tech abilities.

That made Vulic glad he was a sniper. He only had some ability when it came to tech, but at least he usually wasn't within range of those pesky fireballs.

On the ground, Kai and the others finally broke through. Vulic zoomed in to watch and could see the matte black of Redding's armor caked in concrete dust. Kai knelt and checked the body, suddenly jumping back. Kai barked. "Shit!"

Vulic focused… Redding was moving, albeit only a little. Wurher and Tran took guard positions as Kai knelt and switched his omni-tool into medical mode. A quick shot of Medigel and Redding was stirring a bit more, gathering more mobility as it took care of his wounds. Vulic couldn't believe it. How the hell had Redding survived getting crushed?

* * *

><p>The body was strange; it fought hard, not at all what she expected. Then again, this wasn't exactly the best situation for this kind of thing. There was supposed to be ceremony, and the choice was supposed to be made specifically for her. No matter. The body had been badly damaged, its skin burnt by hits from the Jaffa, maybe even the one she incubated in. It would be useful just to stay alive long enough for rescue to come by… maybe, but now things were different.<p>

This body was improved; there was metal and implants inside. The knowledge it provided was overwhelming, an unbelievable amount of new insight… a galaxy's worth. Even the people in front of her. She recognized them as they helped her up.

This body was just going to be for survival, a buffer until a proper host could be found. But with this strange sensation of healing… the way the gel seemed to repair and replace the damage she'd been unable to fix… this host felt perfect now, and she wasn't about to give it up.

* * *

><p>Vulic tensed and lost sight of Kai and the others as the concussive blast blew up a huge cloud of dust. He momentarily panicked and stumbled. It took a few seconds to regain his footing but he switched to thermal optics. Kai, Wurher and Tran were on the floor, with Tran's bio-signs beeping excessively. Redding was bolting, right towards the garage with alarming speed. Vulic sighted in but held his fire, not knowing what the hell was going on.<p>

* * *

><p>Kai grit his teeth and pushed through the pain. His shields pulsed, barely holding together after the blast. His head felt like it'd been slapped around, his legs wobbly. Wurher cursed a blue streak as she also tried to get up, slipping and falling. Vulic's voice called out again and again, desperate for a response. Redding's surprise attack had caught them all off guard, but that didn't matter anymore. Kai clawed his way up, now seeing that his rifle had been damaged and in need of service.<p>

Wurher finally shook off the shock as well and took a defensive position, but Tran wasn't getting up. The cloud of dust reduced visibility to next to nothing, so Kai switched to infrared. The air itself was hot from the blast, but the wobbly reds and oranges of Wurher and Tran's bodies were obvious. Kai felt lightheaded and his chest hurt, a strange tight sensation.

His omni-tool now confirmed it, Redding was infested with one of those snake like parasites. Unlike the Jaffa, it hadn't nested in a cavity inside his torso, rather it wrapped itself around his spine. How he'd ended up with one of those things was a mystery, but Kai was damned sure he was going to figure it out.

Tran was wounded. The shockwave ripped through his shields and thrown him to the ground. Kai wanted to help him, but there wasn't time. Redding was getting away and if Kai wanted his prisoner, there was no better choice. "Wurher, help Tran! Redding's mine!"

Kai didn't wait for a reply as he picked up Tran's shotgun, undamaged despite the blast and cocked it. Wurher moved over to assist, but Kai didn't bother sticking around. "Vulic, where'd Redding go?"

"He's in the garage, bolted like a bat out of hell. You should be able to…"

Kai gripped the shotgun tight and began to run, quickly programming his Omni-tool to track Redding. Come hell or alien invasion, Kai was going to accomplish his mission.

* * *

><p>Tracking Redding was difficult. The man seemed to have developed a level of physique that Kai had issues keeping up. Coming from someone who was used to doing weight exercises in twice Earth's normal gravity, that was saying something.<p>

Kai had left behind the rest of his squad, following the gentle ping on his Omni-tool of the tracking signal Redding's Onyx armor gave off. Whether or not they'd follow Kai didn't matter. They were smart enough to stay out of the Jaffa's way for now. Kai was expecting the exact opposite. Redding was heading right towards the last known location of the Jaffa, the Military Storage Depot.

Sweat beaded down Kai's face, but he fought the urge to wipe it away. His faceplate wouldn't let him and he'd only frustrate himself more. The shotgun in his hands was overpowered for a non-lethal takedown, so he'd have to rely on his own melee skill and creative use of his concussion blast. At the rate he was diving through windows, ducking through alleys, and even climbing ladders up to rooftops, it didn't seem possible for Redding to be far.

Yet, as Kai skidded to a halt on top of the small commercial building, resting his arm against the giant air conditioner that made a handy stoop, he could make out Redding in the distance. The suddenly possessed man was two buildings ahead, his residual heat signature showing an impressive parkour through the two buildings rooftops. Kai controlled his breathing; The last thing he needed now was to hyperventilate. There had to be method to Redding's madness. Kai needed to catch up to the man and either rescue or eliminate him.

He'd been able to deduce several things. The Goa'uld parasite could control a human host, and potentially even control the Jaffa with more than just orders like Illusive Man had said. Even more, the Goa'uld seemed to be able to read their hosts minds. Redding, or rather the Goa'uld controlling him, knew how to use a Concussion Blast. Kai made sure his suit's seals were nice and tight. The last thing he needed in a war where indoctrination was an everyday threat was to get mind raped by some alien snakeworm.

That led to other problems. How was this thing going to react when he finally cornered it? Would it stand and fight, or like so many others he'd fought, turn and keep running? Why was it really running? It could have killed them when they were stunned by the concussion blast. If anything, another blast might have liquefied his insides if his barriers hadn't held. Did it realize Vulic was watching and providing support? Was it having mercy? Too many unknowns, not enough information.

Kai leapt down to an awning that led to a ladder on the next building. Watson had so many people, he found it hard to believe that at least some civilians weren't in the area. What had the Jaffa been doing when they were hidden in the subway? As he looked around, and spotted an abandoned hover-taxi nearby with an open door on the ground near the front of a large restaurant, he knew that he was going to find out one way or another.

* * *

><p>Ronok watched the lower Jaffa around him work diligently. Never in his life had he seen technology like the one of this world. The Goa'uld would have never allowed it lest they had control of it. This armory had killed dozens of his men; the large walking machines that left it had proven quite the nuisance to get rid of. Camulus wouldn't be pleased with how long this mission was taking, but limited resources meant that his lone remaining battalion had to both secure the sought after resources, and the people of this world.<p>

Ronok didn't bother questioning why they had orders to take as many living as possible, at least not openly. Maybe Lord Camulus' new hidden allies had use of them. All Ronok really knew was that he was fighting superior troops, but with a strange paradox of technology. Their small arms, the very same he was now overseeing transferred to the Ha'tak above, ground his own troops into dust. The Tau'ri's weapons weren't as devastating.

As he quickly realized, despite their power against unshielded targets, even Al'Kesh were impervious to these weapons. The level of fire needing to be poured onto a single target from their small arms made this a simple battle once he switched tactics. Their large walking death machines fell easily to a single bombing run. He'd even pulled back his Gliders, whose lack of shielding meant easy casualties.

He held one of the new weapons in his arms; it felt much less imposing than a proper staff weapon, but he had to admit the ergonomics made a true battle more aggressive. His personal troop had taken their share of the weapons as well; the Tau'ri language easy to interpret with Lord Camulus' assistance.

"First Prime."

Ronok turned towards the voice. The storage facility they stood on would serve as a good find, but it was the combined resources of the planet that would see them to the future. The large transport was currently ferrying more prisoners to the Ha'tak, but would be back once it finished. His second in command gave him a concerned look as he awaited an answer. "Yes?"

"The Ha'tak reports movement near us, some kind of flying transport."

Ronok looked around; he could see nothing in the distance. "Is it heading towards us?"

"Yes, it will be here in minutes."

Ronok furrowed his brow in irritation. "How did it get so close without the Ha'tak noticing?"

"It is the Ha'tak who warn us now. We think it was hidden close to us. We're unsure of what it is exactly."

Ronok harrumphed and continued to look around, still nothing. "Then you can atone by shooting it down. Use the new weapons if you must, but anything that is not ours is to be transported to the Ha'tak or destroyed."

"Yes, Prime."

Ronok could finally make out a buzz in the air, but only just. Even more of a surprise, he heard a voice calling out clearly in Goa'uld.

"Jaffa! I am approaching! Lord Camulus will reward the one who brings me to him!"

The thirty odd men around Ronok all turned and focused both staffs and these new weapons at the incoming noise. Ronok made out a speck in the air, perfect for an Al'Kesh to hunt and track. "Jaffa! Defensive positions! Volley fire!" He hopped up onto a higher ledge near him, also making out a figure approaching from the buildings in the distance, screaming in Goa'uld. Battle confusion was nothing new to Ronok, but this wasn't exactly something he'd trained for.

* * *

><p>Kai focused his attention on the armoury beneath him; almost a day ago he'd been the one defending it, unleashing hell on invaders. Now the roles reversed: the Jaffa seemed to be the ones ransacking for weapons and technology. Now it made sense; the Jaffa had declawed Watson as a protective measure for a raid. As excellent as their technology was, the idea of Jaffa with kinetic barriers and mass acceleration weapons, let alone omni-tools and biotics was unholy to him.<p>

He only had seconds to plan. There was a space of around fifty feet between the last building and the fences of the armory where dozens of Jaffa were stacking crates - they were emptying the stores. Kai held back his ire, and set a course that would take the taxi on a kamikaze right at the center of their pack. Kai strapped the shotgun to the magnetic sling on his chest and pulled his pistol out, now letting the taxi do the rest of the driving for him.

A warning beeped on his HUD - incoming fire from the ground. A mixture of staff shots and mass accelerated bullets, lazily aimed. The Jaffa were ignorant of the autotargeting features in most Mass Effect driven weapons. Kai smirked momentarily as he flicked the safety off his pistol.

The plan was risky, but he didn't have much choice at this point. He shot out the locks on the dome structure that acted as windshield and roof, the slipsteam of air ripping it off the taxi and exposing him to the air. He held onto the armrests of the taxi as it buckled, both from a hit from a staff shot and the suddenly loss of aerodynamics. Kai spotted Redding running towards the Jaffa, the taxi aimed right in front of him. It'd be a hard landing, but Kai knew it had to be done.

He raised his pistol and pulled the trigger repeatedly in front of him, trying to build the illusion of a drive by. If the Jaffa only knew what was about to happen. As the Taxi approached the last building, a promenade with a dozen small businesses inside, Kai got to his feet and lurched into the wind, fighting back against the air stream that buffeted him. A stray shot from a rifle hit him in the shoulder, but his barriers kept the slug from penetrating. He watched the roof of the building come closer, and closer.

Fighting every survival instinct in his body, Kai flung himself off the taxi as it approached the building. If his aim was off by even a bit, he'd slam into the solid wall of the building. If he overshot, he'd slam into the ground right in front of a squad of hostile Jaffa, who were about to rammed with a taxi.

The rush of air around him flung him about like a ragdoll; he spun around, the ground and sky flying past as he tried to regain control of his fall. The drop was only a few meters though, and feeling a horizontal skid told him he'd hit the right target. His armor screeched as it dug into the metal of the building, flipping him over again and again. Kai clawed at the ground, his armor's fingertips leaving scratches in his trail. His omnitool screamed warning after warning; he had no clue what kind of damage he'd done to the Jaffa.

Finally he slammed into the railing on the other side of the building, his body curling around it. Kai felt the veins on his face pulsate as he flung his hands around wildly, screaming from both the pain and shock. His fingers finally got a solid grip on the railing he'd just bent and rolled around, the shoulder joints of his armor tearing as they absorbed the shock of his sudden stop. He heard tearing metal and the distinct whoosh of an explosion, but couldn't care just yet. His body swung back from the inertia and slammed into the side of the building, breaking the window and unseating his hands. He fell unceremoniously onto a table, shattering it under the weight of his guns and armor. Finally he came to a stop, his lungs gasping desperately for air as his body howled in pain.

There wasn't time. Kai banished all the pain from his body in order to focus - Redding.

He forced himself onto his side, a food dispensing machine in front of him. Hunger would have to wait; Kai needed to get his lungs breathing again, his blood pumping again. The broken glass and table stood in stark contrast to the rest of the place, which looked completely organized like a high class conference or lunch room would. Finally looking out the window, Kai smiled despite himself as his Omnitool fed him information.

The Jaffa had been blindsided by the surprise attack, and Redding's signal was clear right in front of them, just outside the chaos and fire. The taxi had disintegrated upon impact, spreading a wave of shrapnel and aviation fuel like a battleship sized shotgun. A few Jaffa had been able to take cover, but the majority had been torn apart by the blast, cut to ribbons by the razor sharp shorn metal. Maybe four or five left, along with Redding - a fair fight in Kai's mind.

Kai finally gave in and let his Omni-tool give him a gentle spray of medigel, sure his body was covered in cuts and bruises after the landing. He could fight his way past the haze of the medication, survive a short jump down to the street to get to the armory in front of him. He would survive, and before this day was done, he would win.


	9. Incursio 4 of 5

**Incursio **

**Chapter 4**

**- Planet Watson, Two Weeks Ago - **

Kai spread his arms out and crouched as he landed, the pavement beneath him cracking slightly from the drop. It wasn't a huge fall, but he had enough weight to him and his armor that Kai felt in it in bones. The medigel was making the world even hazier. Through the smoke and debris, fires licked the air around him, but his omni-tool's targeting sensors and constant pinging kept him focused. Forty feet ahead was the armory's lot. Kai forced himself up and stumbled forward. His body itself was injured from the crash, but his mind was locked on target. The gentle haze of the medigel pharmaceutics interacting with his body both helped and hindered, but he couldn't afford to take more. Too much and he'd go into a medically induced coma – not what he wanted in a combat situation.

Movement ahead drew Kai's pistol up, it was a Jaffa, crawling away from the wreckage – wounded. Kai sighted in for a moment but then stopped. A potential prisoner. Thinking more clearly about it though, Kai continued his amble forward past the Jaffa, taking only a moment to casually point the barrel of his pistol at the Jaffa's head. Kai double tapped like he'd been trained, but then aimed low to the Jaffa's gut. He double tapped again, ensuring that the snake that might have been inside didn't get a chance to slither away. He wasn't going to risk giving that snake a chance to slip into him with a close range knifing.

Now on the periphery of the armory, Kai noticed many of the Jaffa were still alive –barely. His omni-tool still pinged Redding nearby, likely hiding inside the armory. Kai needed time for the medigel to rebuild his savaged tissue, so he took the time. One by one, Kai finished off the Jaffa around him, as well as the Goa'uld. It had nothing to do with mercy in Kai's mind, he just needed a clear battlefield. No sense leaving a survivor who could get back up.

Kai let his pistol cool from yet another dead Jaffa, this one unconscious but still alive. His pistol could fire alot more if necessary before a heat sink change, but staying cool meant that when he needed it, he wouldn't have to worry about overheating. He had just reached the top of the pavement leading to the armory when he felt a punch on the back of his shields push him forward. His omni-tool registered it as a mass effect driven weapon, and Kai rolled to the ground hiding behind a concrete barrier. He shook his head hard, trying to shake off the fugue surrounding him. The medigel was making him dull, he would have never let them get behind him like that if he were straight. He was alone, and someone had spotted him. Kai ignored the shotgun strapped to his chest, instead focusing on his pistol. The Jaffa didn't have barriers or tough armor and he needed accuracy more than wild sprays.

Kai leaned out and engaged his motion tracker, he could make out three moving targets, each taking cover as well. One hid behind a piece of wrecked taxi, the other two behind concrete barriers just like his. The smoke between them made clear shots hard, but his information suite gave him an advantage. He had some idea what kind of weapons they had, but the shots that had hit him told him at least one had an Avenger. He aimed at the one near the taxi and fired. The thin metals of the craft wouldn't do much to protect against the armor piercing qualities of his handgun.

Hearing a scream and then seeing the Jaffa stumble out, holding his shoulder as he dropped his staff weapon told Kai he'd been right, and with care Kai aimed. One to the head, then another to the torso. He needed to act quickly before they could flank him.

The other two targets retaliated, though being so close together made dodging the incoming fire relatively simple Kai needed to let his pistol cool off, the Jaffa who shot at him had mass effect driven weapons and would soon overheat. They might have been stealing everything that wasn't nailed down, but evidently that didn't mean they knew how to use it. Kai smiled slightly and slaved his pistol to his omni-tool – time to show the Jaffa a little trick.

He waited until the fire slackened - the puffs of shattered concrete ending just above his head - and let his auto-targeting take over. Kai rolled out from cover and fired blindly as he got to his knees, trusting the omni-tool to aim his concussion blast. The pulse sent a shockwave through the dust and smoke, making a clear path to the cover the two Jaffa were hiding behind. The detonation shook the ground, toppling both concrete barriers and crushing the Jaffa. Kai got to his feet, glad the Jaffa didn't exactly know much about tactics as they should have flanked-

Kai barely moved forward in time as the realization struck him - the staff shot sailing above his shoulders as he crumpled and spun around. He only had a second or two before the Jaffa behind him would aim low and finish him off. The Jaffa behind him screamed as he charged forward - _smarter than I thought._

* * *

><p>Ronok could only see blood in his eyes, this… Tau'ri, had just annihilated his entire patrol with cunning and guile. These were men he'd known his entire life, he knew their families. The suicide attack was unlike anything he'd faced from either Tau'ri or Goa'uld before, even more was the fact that the pilot had escaped nearly unscathed. Now he mocked him by prancing away, his perfect position ruined by some unknown force.<p>

Ronok had barely dodged the blast from the attack, diving into a crevasse that had protected him from the shrapnel. He'd lost the new weapon in the tumble, but upon getting back up, he'd picked up a Staff from a fallen comrade. Vengeance would be his.

The Tau'ri rolled away, but Ronok kept firing. The Goa'uld who'd shown up was clear – kill this Tau'ri at all costs. He didn't care that this Goa'uld was wearing enemy armor, or was unrecognized in his eyes. He'd known about Lord Camulus and was being chased, that was enough. Ronok had a different mission, see the Tau'ri's life end in his eyes by his own hands, and be able to tell those men's families that they'd been avenged.

The Tau'ri ducked behind cover, but Ronok had no intention of getting into a shooting fight. He charged forward and dove over, swinging low with his staff. The Tau'ri grunted as he slapped him down with his staff, rolling with the attack. The armored man got to his feet and struck out with his hands, forcing Ronok into a closer range fight where his Staff wouldn't have effectiveness. They skidded along the ground until he ended on top, his hands pushing the Staff down towards the Tau'ri's neck. The Tau'ri had dropped his handgun, holding the staff back, his face barely visible through his facemask.

Ronok drove his knee into the Tau'ri's side, trying to break his grip on the Staff. The tau'ri grunted but remained firm, driving his own knee into him with the same intention. The Tau'ri kicked the ground beneath him, pushing Ronok onto his side, trying to get on top for the advantage. He let him, but then repeated the same move with a combination of another knee to his gut. The Tau'ri reflexively spun yet again, this time crashing them both into a broken shard of the vehicle he'd crashed. He cursed at Ronok in a language he didn't understand, but Ronok spat back in his own.

They traded blow for blow, rolling around. The Tau'ri was incredibly strong, but Ronok had the advantage of gravity and size. While the Tau'ri had skill in keeping him from getting a good purchase against him, Ronok easily broke any attempt the Tau'ri tried to get free. It would only be moments before the Tau'ri tired and he would have his justice.

The Tau'ri then dropped one of his arms, pulling one side of Ronok closer and allowing the staff to bounce off his shoulder. He tried to react to the surprise move, but the Tau'ri reversed the movement and sent the staff up into his chest, momentarily stunning him. Ronok still didn't let go, and instead rolled back with the hit and used the momentum to lash with his head forward, pulling the Tau'ri in and then smashing him back with the brutal headbutt.

Finally the Tau'ri's grip was released, but not the way he wanted. He felt the Tau'ri's legs come up and push, as if standing on him. Ronok had learned the move himself ages ago but-

* * *

><p>Kai finally managed to get a good purchase and his finger on the trigger of his shotgun even as it held itself to his chest. The kickback flung it up and into his chest, brutally uppercutting him back onto his ass and flying away from his grip, but it did the trick. Point blank shotgun to the Jaffa's chest left a messy splatter, but he wouldn't get up from that.<p>

Kai wasn't sure he'd be getting up anytime soon either as all he could see were stars, but there wasn't any option. He'd not only been winded, but the shot had rendered him unconscious for gods knew how long. He didn't even recall landing on the ground, He could feel his joints complaining as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed up, his neck and chin screaming from the surprise injury. Kai pinged his omni-tool, hoping that Redding might still be around. It'd only been a few minutes worth of fighting but that was more than enough for the slippery bastard to get away. Nothing. He must have been unconscious for longer than he thought.

Kai surveyed the damage around him. It was impossible not to see from orbit with the giant smoke pillar now heading up, and the Jaffa must have called for reinforcements. It'd been a foolhardy gamble anyway, so Kai forced himself to focus on survival. He scanned for weapons, quickly finding an Avenger and a Razer pistol, perfect weapons for the kind of combat he was seeing. He pushed the pain in his joints and neck out of his mind and stumbled away. He made a final check of the area quickly, finding two more Jaffa who'd survived the battle.

He made sure they didn't tell any reinforcements that might be on the way.

* * *

><p>Reinforcements had come alright. Kai had watched them from a safe distance... another troop transport and three of those shielded bombers. More Jaffa spilled out, checked bodies, scavenged equipment... but he didn't see Redding. Kai had just kept quiet in his little nook where he recovered. He wasn't comfortable, nor even in a combat ready state, but there wasn't much option anymore but to leave.<p>

The streets of Watson were empty, but Kai noticed differences now. Industrial and commercial areas were picked clean, anything that involved Element Zero or technology of a higher order was gone, sometimes so harshly that all that were left in the buildings were holes. Nobody was left either, just evidence of human habitation. Kai felt like he was walking through a graveyard.

A few errant signals popped up on his omni-tool, but his suit and coms system were damaged from the hard fight. He'd need a tech to repair it all. The Jaffa weren't tracking him... maybe for all his effort, they didn't consider him a threat. He had to admit, it was nice to be able to move around a bit without the threat of orbital bombardment.

That thought just made what was happening more frightening though, these Jaffa didn't seem to be stupid, just ignorant of his own tactics. As soon as they adapted, Kai found them just as smart as any other foe he'd faced.

It took hours, much longer than necessary for Kai to be comfortable to head back to the hiding place he'd chosen. The subway.

As he walked down the stairs to the concourse level, he let his medical system give him another shot of medigel. This was a very slim, but steady stream misting onto his body now. He let his mind begin to drift, he needed rest...

His omni-tool suddenly screeched, there was someone else down here. Kai brought his rifle up and dove to the side, desperately looking for cover.

"Whoa! Hold your fire! it's just me!"

Vulic... The voice had become familiar. Kai stopped his roll, then tried to calm his sudden hard breathing, the medi-gel making it a little easier than it should have been. He got up and watched as Vulic climbed up out of the train tracks. He'd have taken the same position if he were defending. "Private? The hell? What are you doing here?"

Vulic skidded to a halt and winced as he examined Kai. "You been through a meat grinder, sir?"

Kai turned to Vulic and couldn't help but give a single half snort. "Bad taxi. Worse for the Jaffa on the other end."

"Hell yeah." Vulic smiled,

"You haven't answered me. Where's Wurher and Tran?"

Vulic shook his head. "No clue. Last I heard they found some cafe where they took cover." He motioned back to the train tracks. "I figured you might come back here sir, you won't believe what I managed to get."

Kai wanted to ask what it was, but he just couldn't focus anymore. His body was beaten and in need of rest. He didn't let Vulic him walk, but he motioned, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Kai's jaw dropped slightly, his hand twitched and wanted to draw his pistol, but Vulic's rifle calmed him a little. "Wha... how...?"<p>

Vulic turned to Kai and snorted derisively. "You're a hard man to keep up to." He chuckled. "Wasn't easy cornering him, but taggin' him in the leg helped."

Kai stepped forward, the man he'd been chasing, Corporal Redding knelt before him, shackled in makeshift chains and wearing a heavy environmental suit. Kai could see he was favoring his left leg. He looked at Vulic. "You followed me?"

Vulic. shrugged, his face exhilarated. "You must have some roadrunner in you. Barely kept up with you and saw you take off and then crash. Wasn't sure you made it. I tagged Redding and took him down." He turned back to Redding, whose face was visible through the mask, his face angry but sullen. "Well... down but not out. Hasn't said a word."

Kai spared Vulic a quick look, the young man didn't look that taxed. Maybe he'd underestimated him yet again. He turned back to Redding who didn't bother looking up at him. "Well then. Looks like we've got a mission accomplished. Anything you wanna share snake?" The Goa'uld didn't say anything, so Kai looked over to Vulic. "Private... what are Alliance rules for treating prisoners of war?"

Vulic furrowed her brow, but replied nonetheless. "Three squares, medical aid, no mistreatment. Wha..." He opened his eyes suddenly, realizing what Kai meant. "Wait... you mean...?"

Kai smiled, he needed Vulic to be convincing, so he played it up. "So you better not be in this room when I get back. Gonna need a nap to get this done right." Kai got up and walked out of the room. He wasn't lying, but all he needed now was for Vulic to remember his Alliance training. With any luck, in the next few hours, or maybe even days leading to weeks, Kai would get answers to give to Illusive Man.

Kai was nowhere near naive to think that torture didn't get results, but the threat of torture? Even Shepard knew that worked.

* * *

><p>Illusive Man stepped out of the darkness and looked over the group now in front of him.<p>

The circular platform wasn't as large as Shepard claimed it was and Hayes suddenly felt a little claustrophobic. At least he wasn't standing next to Anise, or he'd feel a little guilty. "The Illusive Man I presume?"

Illusive Man raised his hand from his hip, he held a cigarette which he took a long drag on. It wasn't until now that Hayes noticed the way his eyes shifted, as if robotic. All these new frontiers to his perception of reality were starting to wear thin. Illusive Man blew out the smoke and replied. "I've been known to answer to that name." He turned to Shepard who scowled back. "I see you've gathered quite the party Shepard, what exactly do you think I can do?"

Hackett growled. "You can drop dead for starters."

Illusive Man gave Hackett a slight smile. "Haven't you heard? I give life back nowadays." He straightened and turned back to the map. "I'm sure Shepard has explained the situation, we're in the middle of a losing war and if we don't act soon, it'll be too late to salvage anything. While you've all been recovering from the shock, I've been doing my best to find a way to strike back"

Anise raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see how you could be of assistance to us."

Bra'tac snorted. "I see a manipulative man before me, who shows no difference from the monster I've been described."

Illusive Man turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "I make no effort to hide what I am, despite the namesake. There are points we need to make clear. I'm sure Shepard has gone into detail over what i represent, and what I've done."

Delek deadpanned. "He's made mention of this."

Hackett scoffed. "And it was nothing compared to what I know you've done."

"Regardless." Illusive Man continued. "I have something that will be of great benefit to us all." He highlighted a single planet on the map, Hackett and Shepard both shifted slgihtly. "I can see you recognize the system. For those of you who don't, this system was colonized by the humans of my Earth, it's one of the highlights of the Alliance, a peaceful planet, very industrialized and protected by the Alliance Fleet." He leaned forward. "Until the Reapers ripped our mutual galaxies apart and stitched them back to together the wrong way."

Shepard sighed. "There must be hundreds of thousands of people stranded out there. Not to mention the other races."

Illusive Man nodded. "You're right, but something about the reports I received in the week after the shift told me to pay attention. It turned out to be correct." He tapped on his omni-tool and another holographic image took the place of the galaxy map. A man wearing dirty and mangled armor appeared, his face obscured. "Everyone, say hi to Kai Leng."

The way Shepard and Hackett stiffened in shock told him that his planning had paid off. Kai was only really infamous in the military, he doubted any civilians would recognize him. Shepard's voice belied his shock. "Kai Leng? As in 'murder a Krogan bare handed' Kai Leng?"

The man on the screen released the collar of this helmet, and exposed his face. He had a stern looking smile. "Technically, I had a knife, Shepard."

Illusive Man let Shepard and Hackett's reactions continue to build an image in the minds of the others before he motioned and explained. "I know you know nothing of our history. Allow me to explain. Mister Leng here was a soldier in Earth's Alliance Military, he actually graduated under the same honors Commander Shepard did." He noticed a little of Kai's sternness went away. "It was chance that led Mister Leng to my employ. He's been a most effective operative and as you'll see, may have saved all our lives."

Hackett turned to the Tok'ra and Bra'tac, Hayes listening in as well. "He's a murderer. Kai Leng graduated alright, but this was before we started screening for extreme xenophobia. He's the perfect candidate for Cerberus, kills without compunction, remorse... he murdered an alien in a bar fight and was disavowed by the Alliance Military." He turned to Kai. "You should be rotting in some alien prison."

Kai narrowed his eyes and tensed his shoulders. Illusive Man knew Kai wasn't one to take insults lightly. "I have nothing against you Admiral. You led the Alliance Fleet to victory where the entire Citadel Fleet failed. You're something of a hero to me." He lowered his voice. "Don't taint yourself with rhetoric. I'm just doing what I have to to ensure the survival of humanity."

Illusive Man interrupted. "Case in point. Kai has something he'd like to show you all." He turned to Kai. "Kai?"

Kai growled softly and angled his camera down. Another man, this one in what looked like an environment suit was chained to the ground, He looked injured, but his face was visible. He was human. "Alright, you can do the eye thing or I can make you do it, your choice."

The man refused to answer, his gaze pointed away from the camera. Kai waited two seconds and then forced the man to look at the camera. The angle was wrong to see what Kai was doing, but the distinct sound of an electric shock and the convulsion of the man told the crowd what Kai was doing. Illusive Man was interested to see how they'd react.

Before they could potentially complain about the torture, the man's eyes flashed with a white glow, quickly forced away as he threw himself away from the camera against his bonds.

Anise's eyes went wide, her voice in shock. "Great Egeria... you've captured a Goa'uld!"

Kai laughed scornfully as the camera panned out showing Kai with a long brown stick. Illusive Man had his engineers working on how the Goa'uld shock stick actually worked, but he knew the others probably would recognize it. His teachers always did say show rather than tell. "In a way, he's been silent ever since, only telling us that our doom is at hand." He looked down and spat. "I can make it very uncomfortable for you before that though."

Illusive Man smiled at the surprised faces of the group ahead of him. Deep in his mind he may have passed the notion that he was dealing with fools, but he knew the truth. Each was a master of his own domain, but they just weren't accustomed to his. Soon enough they'd learn what he was capable of. "Good work Kai, I'll be in contact as soon as we work things out on our end. Stay tight."

With that, the image faded away, and Illusive Man turned back to the shocked group. "Kai Leng has confirmed a full scale invasion of that planet. Two Ha'tak, along with fighters, bombers and multi-battalion strength forces. They've also been kidnapping the local populace. He's spent the last two weeks running interference, guerilla warfare, trying to stay alive." He bowed his head. "As you can see, I've been quite busy in the time it's taken you to figure out how to talk to one another."

Hackett grumbled softly, his voice gruff. "Maybe because we've been trying to save people rather than our own hides."

Illusive Man didn't bother rising to the taunt. "Capture of an alien combatant, and the potential for intelligence none of you have access to. Admit it Admiral, you're impressed."

Shepard harrumphed and shook his head. "With a murderer and a mute prisoner? Yeah right... What exactly do you think you're proving with this?"

"That we need each other." Illusive Man flicked his cigarette, watching the crowd think to themselves. It wasn't a hard conclusion to come to. Sometimes he wondered if he must have seemed psychic to others. "I may have a prisoner, but I don't have an effective means of interrogation, nor an exfiltration method for said prisoner. " Illusive Man looked at Hackett and Bra'tac. "The Alliance has a planet under siege, but nothing that can stand up against a Ha'tak." He then looked to Hayes and Shepard. "Your Earth has the resources, but needs the technology to use it effectively. And you..." He looked directly at the Tok'ra who were staring back at him. "From my understanding, you're not exactly equipped to fight a shooting war, but you may be able to assist with my particular problem." He stood, his drink in one hand and the other clenched in a fist. "The fact of the matter is that we need each other. None of us can stand alone, and unless we hang together, we'll all hang separately."

Hayes harrumphed and shook his head. "I'll thank you not to quote an American hero, but you're right." Hayes turned to the people around him and nodded. "Since you're the one out there right now, what exactly do you propose we do now?"

Hackett interrupted before Illusive Man could speak. "Wait just a second, I haven't agreed to anything and you'll be damned if i do before speaking with the Council."

"Wake up Admiral." Shepard hissed. "The council is the reason we nearly lost the battle of the Citadel, and now they're the reason we're here instead of on the Citadel."

Anise spoke up. "Excuse me Gentlemen." She straightened her shirt, Illusive Man noticing how it also helped to accentuate her body. Subtle manipulations weren't exactly the way to get to him. "We have yet to agree to anything, I think the best thing to do is to combine our knowledge before we make any rash decisions."

Bra'tac nodded. "Agreed. I shall share what I know, but only with a return on that investment."

Shepard gruffly nodded. "Done. You know the gist of what I know now anyway." Shepard turned to Hackett. "We need your help Admiral. Forget about the politics. Let Udina deal with it if he wants."

Hayes shrugged. "I'm not exactly in a position to hide much. So we're in."

Illusive Man smiled again. This was working exactly how he expected. "Then let's begin." He turned and flicked his omni-tool, changing the map of the screen behind him. A series of blue, red and green dots began to pop up. The blue dots were spread along the map, with the green dots clustered near the center. the red dots seemed to occupy one half of the galaxy, with a few blue and green dots interspersed. He highlighted one particular blue dot, opposite the red ones. "This is what i've been able to ascertain about the situation from my operatives. The blue markers are Citadel and confirmed friendly planets and space stations." He then highlighted the red ones opposite the blue. "These are confirmed Goa'uld and Jaffa planets."

Delek snorted derisively. "Exactly how would you know where their planets are?"

Illusive Man slowly turned his head towards where Kai and the prisoner still stood, their volume muted but waiting nonetheless. He turned back, knowing they'd make the wrong assumption - no sense giving them all his methods of intelligence gathering. "I have my methods. As you say, we don't exactly know each other yet " Illusive Man continued. "Finally, the green markers near the center of the galaxy are more or less guesses. They might be Goa'uld, Jaffa, or even Citadel Forces. The flashing ones are maybes, while the solid ones are confirmed."

Hayes mumbled. "Confirmed what?"

Shepard answered in that deep voice Illusive Man knew he could summon. "Reapers."

Illusive Man nodded. "As close as I can guess. They're staying away from most other forces, but they're not neutral. They've been picking off lone colonies, stray fleets... Kai Leng is on Watson, a remote human colony currently under siege." He smirked. "Right Admiral?"

Hackett grumbled again, but nodded in consent. "Yes. we've lost contact with our patrol there, don't have the ships to spare to confirm what we've already suspected."

Bra'tac turned to Hackett. "You spared a ship to come here."

Hackett sighed. "Unfortunately, our priorities have to encompass the larger issue at hand. Shepard is the only human to successfully fight the Reapers, and we know we don't stand much chance against those pyramid ships."

"Ha'tak." Anise corrected. "I understand your reservation. There's much more to a war than simply charging into battle."

"Surprise can be just as effective as preparation." Bra'tac hissed back. "From what I understand, the more time we give this Reaper to prepare, the less our own preparations will have effect. We should strike as soon as we can."

Shepard shook his head. "No, from what I've understood, you can barely keep up with the Goa'uld now. The Reapers don't play games, if you bring a fight to them they'll fight to the last man and we're not ready for a fight like that."

"We've shaken off the hold of false gods. It has not been without blood."

"Gentlemen." Illusive Man interrupted. Having them argue with each other had it's benefits, but this wasn't the right moment. "Let me be plain. What I've drawn up behind me is inaccurate at best. I need your information, and I need your help in getting more information."

Delek answered. "You mean your prisoner?"

"Yes." Illusive Man stared, his breathing controlled. "My agent is trapped, and he reports that the Goa'uld and Jaffa are stealing anything that isn't nailed down." Illusive Man got up to his full height. "I don't know how much you know about our technology, but I've learned plenty about yours. If the Goa'uld and Reapers can hybridize our mutual technologies, then nothing you currently have could stand against them."

Anise made a knowing noise in her throat. "You wish to beat them to it. That's what you really want."

Illusive Man shrugged and smiled. "The less we hide behind facades, the quicker we'll be ready."

Bra'tac chuckled. "Ironic. Illusive must be synonymous with daring."

"Logic makes daring much less risky." Illusive Man turned his back and looked up at the screen. The map made it look so simple, but a hundred thousand light years of diameter was no simple task. Deep inside he wondered just how much planning he could realistically handle. Multitasking was a specialty of his, but this was pushing the limits of his abilities. "My resources are at the disposal of this group." He looked at Hackett. "Which also includes the Citadel... if you want it. I've forwarded the Normandy the entire information packet Kai Leng has sent us regarding his situation. I would suggest we take a break so you can make your decision. I already have."

Anise replied. "So you wish to form a coalition? Combine our efforts, resources and intelligence for one purpose?"

Shepard opened his mouth, but he kept it silent. Hackett just turned away and scoffed. Illusive Man knew their thoughts, both assumed he'd play it for his own benefit - they wouldn't be wrong, but they knew it was necessary for the greater good. "A coalition... Yes... that's a proper word."

**-McMurdo Medical Laboratory - **

Sam walked into the medical bay, and for some reason she wasn't surprised John's voice permeated the door with its annoyance. "Dammit! Poke me one more time and I'll...!" She opened the door, almost afraid of what might be behind her. Doctor Chakwas right on her heels, having stayed quiet most of the flight to McMurdo. Sam didn't really know what to say to the woman other than give her some idea of John's personality.

Seeing John sitting up and batting away a nurse somehow felt right. "Major Sheppard."

The scene was almost amusing. John was still in scrubs, but he didn't look nearly as pale as before. Sam took away a few lines in her mind, thinned him out a little, added a touch of scruff on his chin, and it was him as she remembered. "Ca... i mean, Major Carter." He sat up straighter, the nurse now leaving him alone.

Sam furrowed her brow and looked around. The place was a mess even for a recovery room. "Colonel Bradshaw tells me you're being difficult." She softened her face a little. "And that... well there are some side effects?"

John grumbled and crossed his arms. "If you call becoming a Jedi a side effect."

"Huh?" Sam raised her eyebrows. "Jedi? What the hell are you talking about?"

The nurse, who Sam now understood was an actual doctor despite her young age, stepped forward. "I sent Colonel Bradshaw a full report... haven't you read it?"

Doctor Chakwas stepped forward. "I'm the Normandy's doctor miss, I've not read any report but what's this about Jedeye?" The two doctors moved off, just in range of Sam's hearing. The young doctor quickly began to explain what was going on.

Sam paid minor attention, but moved over beside John. "Colonel Bradshaw did say you were causing trouble, and that you wanted to see me." She sighed in annoyance. "I'm not quite sure what to think about that. What exactly can I do, I'm an astrophysicist, not a doctor." She lowered her voice. "And we haven't really talked in almost 20 years."

John snorted, and fingercombed his hair, playing faux injury. "I don't exactly have much option of people I can trust right now. At least with you I know i'll get a straight answer... eventually." He lowered his voice, just enough for Sam to hear. "What the hell did you people do to me?"

Sam realized that she wasn't used to people who didn't know about the things they could do with Goa'uld technology. It seemed strange to suddenly find someone who didn't. "Well... you were dying. We saved you. A little appreciation might be in order."

"Saved me?" John clenched his fists, looking down at his hands. "I wake up in a coffin and explode it open. Not exactly what I pictured after..."

John lingered, and Sam could tell he was still processing it all. Before Sam could speak, Chakwas entered the conversation from the other side of the bed. "I think I may be able to explain that, however if what I suspect is true, I personally find it quite hard to believe." She motioned to her hand. "May I?"

John turned to her and wrinkled his brow. "Uhh... what?"

Sam had spent enough time on the Normandy to know what she wanted. "She wants to scan you John. I suggest you do, it might help us explain things."

John relented, but shirked back seeing the Omnitool form around Chakwas' hand. Sam didn't say anything as Chakwas hovered over John for a few moments the other doctors in shock over what was happening. Sam knew she'd been impressed seeing the omni-tool technology.

It took over a minute, Chakwas repeatedly running the scan over John's body and each time furrowing her brow in frustration. Finally she stopped and blew a long and weary sigh. "It's as I suspected, I could run this test a hundred times and I still wouldn't believe it." She looked down to John and furrowed her brow. "I'm not exactly sure what they did to heal your wounds Major Sheppard but whatever it's done, it's fundamentally changed your nervous system and biological chemistry."

Sam held her breath, waiting for John's reply. He didn't disappoint. "What do you mean changed? What the hell did you people do to me!"

Chakwas took a step back as John barked, Sam noticed two guards on the periphery of the room hovering ready to strike if needed. She decided to try and give John some support. "Yes Doctor, what do you mean his biological chemistry?"

"I'm not quite sure myself." Chakwas admitted. "When you say you 'exploded the coffin' you were in, what happened?"

"I exploded!" John retorted angrily. "I see this big flash of blue light and the next thing I know I hear sirens and twenty guns are pointing at me."

"I see..." Chakwas remained silent a moment and then furrowed her brow. "You don't know any of what's going on do you? You're not one of the people cleared to know about us."

Sam answered before John could say more. "Yes. Major Sheppard is not part of our operations and thus, had no clearance before his accident." She quirked her jaw. "I have brought him somewhat up to speed on our side of things, but I don't believe he knows about the Normandy."

"Time out!" John raised his hands in a T. Sam could see the frustration pulsing through his forehead veins. "Normandy? Exploding blue lights don't worry either of you? Will someone give me a goddamned straight answer - What happened to me?"

Sam had read enough in the Normandy's Codex that she knew already. She wasn't sure why Chakwas was having so much disbelief, but then again Sam only knew the potential of biotics, not the biology of it. Maybe if she did she could understand why Chakwas was being so vague. She decided to let the Doctor explain.

Chakwas rubbed her chin, and finally spoke softly. "Major Sheppard, there's no easy way to say this, primarily because you have no idea what I'm talking about rather than any negative connotation. Your body seems to have developed biotic nodules along its nervous system. Biotic nodules are normally only seen in people who were exposed to dust form Element Zero in utero, but without any information on what exactly was done to heal you, i have no idea why you've developed them now."

"What?" John's voice was getting more unruly, Sam had to wave down the two approaching guards. "Nodules? Biotics? The hell are you talking about?"

Sam explained from what she'd gleaned in the Codex. "Think of it like turning your body's electrical output into usable energy. I'm not exactly that well versed in the idea myself just yet, but I think you're sort of on the right track with that 'Jedi' comment."

John stared at Sam in shock, finally growling. "I'm not even sure I believe all this bullshit about Stargates and parasite aliens posing as gods, now you're telling me I'm some kind of freak?"

"Not a freak." Chakwas firmly stated, Sam had the feeling she'd said it frequently. "If anything, you've become something of a medical miracle." She sighed with effort, Sam noticed it wasn't a note of frustration, but more her bedside manner trying to sympathize with John. Maybe she did need to get to know the crew of the Normandy a little better. "I have no issue explaining everything to you Major, but I need to affirm to you that what you are now is no different than what you were before this happened. I'd like your permission to take you back to our ship's medical facilities where I can do more conclusive tests to give you the answers you seek."

Sam hid her smile, Chakwas was certainly like someone she used to know. "I agree, I'll come along and explain the situation to Major Sheppard so he's caught up on everything that's happening." She turned to look at John who had calmed down a bit, but was still looking very nervous. "I've got a billion things I need to get done Major, but it's on my way anyways."

John grumbled softly, but the fact that the guards were moving away meant that she'd done her job, and Colonel Bradshaw wouldn't be harping anymore about strays she took in.

**-Briefing Room, Normandy SR-2, Antarctica-**

"We've had several hours to decide now." Hayes listened carefully as the attractive Tok'ra spoke. The entire group had recessed for the lunch hours, coming back to the Normandy now late in the afternoon. The Tok'ra looked reluctant, Bra'tac was obviously angry, while Hackett and Shepard just stayed as neutral as possible. The flange in Anise's voice made admiring her all the creepier. "We have reservations about working with you, but little option is left to us."

The quantum entangawhatit was almost a surreal experience. Hayes had quickly confirmed with the IOA their course of action, and even more, he'd made a few more decisions that he felt needed to be done. He was just awaiting his turn to speak.

Illusive Man smiled and clenched his fist below his chin - almost a thinker pose. "It's only logical. Believe me when I say I have my own reservations about this coalition we're forming." Hayes wasn't surprised the Tok'ra had accepted so readily. What he'd read about them said they were a small group at best, with little to no military power whatsoever. If the conflict was as serious as Hayes thought, joining up was the only smart thing to do.

He stood and looked to Bra'tac, who looked particularly passive-aggressive with his arms crossed and head bowed slightly. "Bra'tac, have you come to a decision?"

Bra'tac remained silent for a few moments before uttering. "My priority is the safety of my people. Only when I know I have done what I can for them will I hunt this Reaper to its end."

Illusive Man held his pose, but Hayes could see it - he wasn't thrilled. "We need your help Master Bra'tac. You've got the technology we need to fight back before it's too late." Hayes particularly liked how Illusive Man was trying to make Bra'tac feel more important. It was a pretty standard, if subtle tactic in negotiations. "I understand you want to protect your people. I want to protect mine. It's the severity of the situation that forces us to work together."

Shepard butted in, his voice calm and oddly serene. "Don't think of it as working with him Master Bra'tac." He locked eyes with Bra'tac, Hayes could almost see the tension. "I asked you to help us. I don't abandon those who help me."

Illusive Man nodded and then shrugged softly. "If it sways your decision, I have no objection with that. I didn't bring Shepard back from the dead to question his judgment or tactics. My resources are at his disposal." He bowed his head and looked directly at Bra'tac.

Bra'tac sighed softly and looked at everyone around him. Hayes could understand his reluctance. The man had witnessed countless deaths and the defeat of his rebellion against the Goa'uld by forces he didn't understand. Hayes didn't understand what the Reapers really wanted either but something told him this needed action more than patient thought. Bra'tac finally spoke. "I will not deal with you Illusive Man. But from what I've seen and heard of Shepard, I will assist him. I must spread this news to my commanders and followers, and rally what is left of our forces."

As Bra'tac began to move away, Illusive Man gave Shepard a sharp look. Shepard seemed to understand as he turned his head and said "Bra'tac. Stay for now. We need to come to an agreement, all of us."

Bra'tac stopped, half his body outside of the quantum entanglement field. He turned and nodded. "Very well, but make no mistake, my concern is the Jaffa and the death of this Reaper."

Illusive Man nodded, as did Shepard. Hackett remained his neutral self, even as Illusive man looked to him. "Well Admiral, what's your opinion?"

Hackett straightened and cracked his jaw, Hayes could tell his posture was one of defiance, but not rejection. "I can't speak for the Council, but when we've wiped the Reapers from the face of the universe, I'm going to personally make sure you pay for the atrocities you and your kind have committed."

Hayes had to admit, Hackett sure knew how to make his point. "That's the spirit." Hayes looked to Illusive Man and now gave the little speech he'd rehearsed in his head. "I don't exactly like you. I sure as hell don't like your organization if what I've heard is true. But I was elected as the leader of my nation, and as such I've got a responsibility to protect them." Hayes looked to Shepard, who gave him the same stern look back. "You've made your mission clear, and that's what I'll help. My goal is to protect this planet, but if that means the men and women under my command will have to go out there and fight, then that's what it'll have to be."

Illusive Man nodded. "I can't ask for more than that."

"You won't be asking me." Hayes countered. "I have responsibilities. I'm the leader of my nation and that requires my full attention. I've taken a personal interest in this matter because it's so important, but my time is needed elsewhere. Because of that, I'll be handing my authority in all matters involving this... coalition, to Doctor Elizabeth Weir, who is the leader of our Stargate Program."

"What?" Shepard asked. "A civilian?"

Bra'tac snorted. "I would think Hammond of Texas would be a better choice in an endeavor like this."

Hammond of Texas? "General Hammond is currently overseeing our Black Projects Aerospace Research and Development. We simply don't have the necessary manpower or experienced officers to go around." Hayes took his defiant pose, something he loved to do to people who assumed he was meeker than he really was. "Doctor Weir led Stargate Command during Anubis' invasion. Since this situation began, she's been my top advisor and I have no doubt that she'll prove her worth to this Coalition." Hayes narrowed his eyes. "I've made my decision. If the Stargate secret is to remain, we have to work with what we have now. My administration is already working on expanding the program, but I will not break this secret to the people of my world yet." Hayes sighed and shook his head. "I have enough trouble sleeping at night with the secrets I have. If the world at large found out about what's been happening for almost a decade, I don't know how they'll react."

Illusive Man kept his posture straight, Hayes could tell he wasn't exactly happy. "In time you may come to regret that decision. We need the full might of all our resources if we expect to have any hope of surviving."

"Then we'll have to make due with what we have." Delek interjected. He squeezed his two hands together and continued. "We will need to confer with our peers before we can exchange any information." He motioned to the others around him. "I'm sure you as well will need time to gather your information. I suggest we gather what we know and formulate a strategy."

Illusive Man shook his head. "Very true, but we need to act now. I didn't show you Kai Leng just to pontificate. I need support if we're going to extract him, the prisoner, as well as break the siege on Watson."

Hackett scoffed. "I'm sure the people of Watson are your primary concern."

Illusive Man turned and gave Hackett a stern look. Hayes could see the snark had actually done some damage. "I am many things Admiral. But never question my dedication to my fellow man. I sent Kai Leng to gather intelligence, but I also sent him to help the people of Watson."

Bra'tac growled softly. "By killing as many Jaffa as he can?"

Hayes held back, there was no way he was diving into this crossfire. Illusive Man leaned back and shrugged. "Jaffa that have been kidnapping and tearing a human world apart."

Anise stepped forward and raised her hands. "Enough. We all have grievances, but our common enemy supersedes this." She looked to Bra'tac. "How many Tok'ra have died at Jaffa hands? Difficult decisions lie ahead and inflexible beliefs and ethics will hinder more than help."

Shepard nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself. As much as I don't look forward to meeting Kai, Illusive Man is right. The intelligence we could gather, and the people matter more. As soon as the Normandy is back in space, I'll go and exfiltrate him."

Illusive Man shook his head and sighed. "Unfortunately, that may be too long. EDI?"

The disembodied voice of the AI rang everywhere. Hayes wondered where the speakers were. "Illusive Man is correct Shepard. While the Normandy has been repaired to the point of space readiness, we do not have the necessary tow ships or thrust to escape Earth's gravity at this time. Options are to wait for the new upgrades to our power systems and Tantalus Drive, or hope our new allies have a method of towing us to orbit." An image of the Normandy popped up in between Illusive Man and the group. Specific points were highlighted in red along the bottom and rear of the craft. "Our offensive capabilities are severely curtailed. Even under the best circumstances, we stand little chance against one Ha'tak, let alone the two Kai Leng has confirmed above Watson."

Shepard scoffed and shook his head. "I don't need Disruptor Torpedoes to fight on the ground. At the very least I can get Kai Leng, the prisoner, and as many people as I can off that planet."

Illusive Man shook his head. "You've gone over the specifications for those ships Shepard. You know as well as I do that Normandy would only stand a chance in a surprise attack with a full complement of Disruptor Torpedoes, and stealth that actually concealed you from their sensors, neither of which you have." Illusive Man leaned forward. "It's not my favorite, but what we need is a brute force approach. Hit them with a surprise attack so hard that they won't have a chance to retaliate, and it has to happen as soon as possible. Kai Leng won't last much longer in his current situation."

Bra'tac shook his head. "I have spent more time here than I should have, I need to return to my people before I can commit any forces to such an action."

Hayes shook his head as well. "We've got a few fighters left after Anubis' invasion, as well as Prometheus. From what I understand, neither can really stand up to a Ha'tak in a straight fight."

Hackett remained, quiet, but then noticed everyone looking at him. Hayes couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the man's mind. "Oh no. The Alliance fleet is already down the entire Arcturus fleet. What we have left is being used for protection of the Citadel and crucial assets."

Shepard shrugged. "You do have the Everest in orbit. And as twisted as it is, Kai Leng has a crucial asset."

"You're not seriously asking me to commit the forces of my ship to this fool's errand?" Hackett looked at everyone, Hayes could see the indignation. "We've lost entire patrols of ships to those Ha'tak. We wouldn't last twenty minutes in a fight with two of them!"

Shepard shook his head. "You're right Admiral, but you won't have to. You just need to get close enough for my team to get down, exfiltrate Kai and the Prisoner, and get out." His eyes then lit up, as if a lightbulb went off in his head. "Unless..." he turned to the Tok'ra and Hayes. "You've been fighting the Goa'uld for years. Got any tricks we might be able to use?"


	10. Incursio 5 of 5

**Incursio **

**Chapter 5**

**- Normandy SR-2, Engineering Deck -**

"You seem to be taking the situation rather well in my opinion." Kelly watched as Doctor McKay relayed orders to the rest of the engineering team running around Normandy's cargo bay below them as they stood in the walkway to engineering. Normally a large group of unfamiliar people scouring the ship would have alarmed her, but Shepard had made it clear that he was willing to accept help from just about anyone now. She'd taken it upon herself to try and make some kind of friendship with those around her. While the other scientists and engineers were calm and approachable, Doctor McKay seemed to make it his mission to be as grumpy as possible.

Case in point, his reply. "Yes well, I've got a penchant for being able to keep my head on straight during crises…" He turned his head back to his notebook and muttered incomprehensibly.

Kelly leaned on the window, trying to get McKay's attention somehow. Evidently the man was very dedicated to his work. "Clearly." She crossed her arms and looked into the cargo bay. The way the engineers were ripping out the innards of the Normandy almost made her nervous. The idea that humans almost 200 years behind them could actually upgrade something they had was farfetched, but Kelly had overheard enough to at least pay attention. "Do you mind answering a few questions I have?"

"Yes." McKay muttered. Kelly raised an eyebrow at his rude answer but didn't asy anything. It took a few moments, but McKay finally let out an exasperated sigh and turned to her. "Yes yes… what is it?"

Kelly could see that McKay loved his work, and as such would likely respond to some kind of acknowledgement of said work. "Well… I was wondering exactly what it is that you're doing to the Normandy. I understand that it has to do with the power systems, but I'm unclear as to why they need upgrading in the first place."

McKay made what could only be understood as an annoyed grunt. "I don't suppose they still make you take basic electrical theory in space highschool do they?" Kelly gave him a less than excited look. Thankfully McKay could understand facial language as he snorted. "Right. What happens during a short circuit?"

"Too much electricity goes through the wire."

"Which is bad because...?"

Kelly furrowed her brow. "Are you telling me that you're upgrading Normandy so it doesn't short circuit?"

"No." McKay rubbed his forehead and spat out his explanation in rapid fire. "Normandy is a great ship, _if_ you rely on the sorcery of anti-mass instead of tried and true physics."

Kelly blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"Without the mass effect field created by the Tantalus Drive, Normandy's nothing more than a sculpted paperweight."

"And this has what to do with the power systems?"

"Despite what I'm sure you see as a pinnacle of technology, your powersystems are woefully lacking in any real output capability." McKay pointed down to where one team was now adding what looked like matte silver pipes in place of the wiring Normandy used. "See that? We were going to use it to start construction of a new larger ship, but now instead we're using it to start hybridizing our technology."

"That still doesn't explain what a short circuit has to do with Normandy."

McKay made another frustrated sound, Kelly knew she was being just a bit of a pest, but she had the feeling that McKay only liked those who submitted to him wholesale. She also got the impression it didn't happen often, if at all. "Normandy isn't going to short circuit, I used it as a visual reference so you understand the science of the problem which you clearly don't." He motioned back to the engineering room. "The nuclear reactors the ship uses to create usable energy isn't incredibly efficient. In fact, there's a lot to your technology that could only benefit if you had the infrastructure to take advantage of it." He finally sighed and scribbled a quick drawing onto his notepad. It showed two funnels and a crude box saying 'Tantalus drive.'

Kelly already understood the problem, but McKay was the kind of person who needed to be heard rather than understood. She was glad Mordin wasn't like that as the idea of his hyperspeed words being this condescending wasn't pleasant. "So you're going to replace the Normandy's propulsion with your own because it's better?"

"No." McKay finished his drawing and held it up to the window so Kelly could see, It wasn't art that was for sure. "Your ship isn't designed to take our propulsion devices, and even more, it doesn't need it. Your anti-matter propulsion drives are actually quite powerful, but the problem is the ship is too heavy for the size of the drive without the Tantalus drive. We need to upgrade the power systems of the ship so when we install our inertial dampeners to compensate for the higher powered Tantalus drive, the ship won't tear itself apart when it can suddenly turn on a dime in atmosphere."

Kelly smirked, it was too tempting. "So the ship won't short circuit?"

Before McKay could make anymore irritated sounds, his radio chirped. He ignored Kelly and instead replied. "This is McKay, I'm very busy so this better be,,,"

"Doctor McKay!" The voice snapped. Kelly recognized Colonel Bradshaw's rough voice. "I know you're currently very busy with the repairs to the Normandy, but a situation has developed. We need you outside in the field barracks for an emergency meeting ASAP."

"But we're in the…."

_"Now Doctor!"_ Bradshaw barked before cutting the line. Kelly just remained quiet and wondered what was going on.

**- Field Barracks Outside Normandy Crash Site, Antarctica -**

EDI was less than thrilled with what might come out of this meeting. Miranda had been quite blunt in her expectations and agreed with her. The second in command of Normandy sat near the front of the table, a holographic projector quickly assembled behind her from Normandy's cargo. EDI hovered in place and looked at the people and video uplinks around her. They all looked like politicians, except for the soldiers of course.

At the head of the politicians was Mister Woolsey, the others remained quiet and almost trying to hide in plain sight, but EDI had already checked them out. The fact that Great Britain and Russia both had contact here wasn't worrying, but the Chinese being absent made EDI curious. On the Earth she knew, there was still some tension between the nations, but nothing like what was clearly prevalent here on this Earth.

On video uplink, Doctor Weir and General Hammond both listened in and waited. The others in the room were Colonel Bradshaw, Teal'c, as well as Major Carter who seemed particularly annoyed. EDI made sure to keep a thread on the status of the soldier she'd recently brought to the Nromandy's medical bay. She silently pinged Miranda's omni-tool, to which Miranda replied just as silently in text.

_'Agent Lawson, I believe if we update Major Carter on the status of their injured pilot, she may be more receptive to this meeting.'_

_'At least that'll make one of us.' _Miranda waited a moment before continuing. _'We'll let her know after the meeting.'_

EDI made the electronic equivalent of a shrug and continued waiting. It only took a few more moments, but the last person needed finally arrived. Doctor McKay was his typical blustery and frustrated self. "Haven't any of you ever heard about the problem with multi-tasking? If we don't finish what we've started before starting something else we…"

Colonel Bradshaw took a step towards McKay and growled. "Shut up McKay. You'll be back to the Normandy as soon as we're done this meeting." He motioned back to Miranda who nodded softly. EDI couldn't help but notice the look everyone – including the women – gave Miranda as she stood. "Commander Shepard is currently speaking with Admiral Hackett and Master Bra'tac, formulating the other half of what we're going to discuss here now." She turned to EDI and nodded, so EDI switched her appearance into a galaxy map indicating Earth as well as Watson. Miranda continued. "We've received word that one of Cerberus' agents, Kai Leng, is trapped on the planet Watson, a human colony on the periphery of Alliance territory."

Woolsey raised his hand, EDI could see the sudden humor in Miranda's posture. "Miss Lawson, could we perhaps refrain from classifying this as a 'Cerberus' operation? I've gone over the minutes from our President's meeting with the Illusive Man and I must say that despite his decision, the IOA has considerable reservations about Cerberus."

Miranda smiled, but EDI knew what it meant. "I'm only being accurate Mister Woolsey. To call Kai Leng anything but an agent of Cerberus would be… dishonest." EDI saw that Miranda's little joke went over everyone's head – she wondered if any of them might remember it when they finally met the former Alliance Soldier. "Since this is a joint operation, shall we call it a 'Coalition' operation?"

"Please." Woolsey relaxed in his seat a moment, before nodding. "and please continue."

A sudden exasperated sigh got everyone's attention. It was Weir of all people. "Mister Woolsey, I've read the same minutes you have from the President's meeting. If the situation described to us is as bad as described, then the last thing we need to worry about is whether or not the people we work with are xenophobic." She narrowed her eyes. "I can think of more than a few people in our own ranks who might fit well."

General Hammond interjected. "Enough, we can spend our time focusing on what we don't like about each other, or we can move past it and get to the point of the meeting." He looked to Miranda who nodded with the same telling smile. "Miss Lawson, forgive the interruptions."

EDI watched as Miranda graciously accepted the apology and continued. Miranda could be a very keen negotiator when needed. "Thank you, well since it seems you don't fully understand the situation, I'll summarize it. The Reapers, whom we have little true intelligence on, have somehow torn our individual galaxies apart and stitched them together along the lines of the Mass Relays. What this means is that many of the homeworlds and military assets of my galaxy are no longer with us. We have no clue what has happened to them, nor do we know what has happened to the people of your own galaxy within the zone of change."

EDI watched each member react, Weir hardened her face against the emotion she must have felt, but it was obvious she felt the pain. The politicians gave each other quick looks, each trying to show that they understood what was going on. The soldiers on the other hand tensed, as if preparing for a fight. They had all known the basics of what had happened, but to hear it summed up so succinctly was a strong blow. EDI could see it all and she didn't even have her biometric scanners here. Teal'c replied with his grave voice. "We shall avenge them all."

Miranda looked at Teal'c and nodded. "Indeed." EDI smirked to herself. Miranda tended to be very persuasive when she wanted to be. "To that end, our mutual leaders have just confirmed a coalition, and to be specific, the first of what we hope to be a mission that will end in success."

Woolsey nodded and leaned forward. "The IOA has approved the SGC to take a part in this operation, to which Doctor Weir will take a lead position."

EDI could see Weir mouth the words '_gee thanks.'_ but kept her voice calm. "I've already been brought up to speed on both the situation as well as the mission ahead of us, can we just get to the point?"

Miranda nodded and motioned to EDI. "Very well."

EDI brought up a new image, an Everest Class dreadnaught along with cross sections and a list of armaments. Beside it, a pair of Goa'uld Ha'tak above a garden planet. Miranda explained. "The Alliance ship in orbit, is going to depart in the next day for the planet Watson with the primary objective of rescuing Kai Leng along with his prisoner – a Goa'uld who has infested an Alliance Soldier. Secondary objectives are to rescue as many civilians as possible as the Jaffa leading the siege have been kidnapping the populace, as well as stealing all higher end technology. Tertiary objective is to attempt to either break the siege, or capture more Goa'uld and Jaffa technology."

EDI noticed the grim look on Carter's face, but it was McKay's voice that cut through everyone's defenses. "What? You can't be serious! A Ha'tak would rip that ship apart like a lightning bolt through cheese! Who's suicidal enough to even try something like that?"

Miranda stared back at McKay and narrowed her eyes. "We don't exactly have much a choice, unless we want to simply let the Reapers overrun us. From what I've learned of the Goa'uld, you'd rather enslavement to them than what the Reapers have in store for us."

"That doesn't change physics." Carter objected as she sat up. "The standard cannons on a Ha'tak deliver hundreds of megatons of destructive energy. From what I've read on the Everest, its main cannons only deliver kilotons worth. It'd be like throwing pebbles at bulletproof glass."

General Hammond shook his head in disapproval. "Even Prometheus can't stand against Ha'tak. Its nuclear armament hasn't been fully tested against Goa'uld shields either."

Teal'c turned to Hammond. "We know not if the Ha'tak orbiting Watson are Anubis Refit. It is foolish to go into this battle expecting anything but a tactical victory."

Miranda took that moment to interject. "That is the exact reason we're having this meeting. We want to mitigate as much risk as possible, but have very little time." She looked to McKay and Carter. "Both of you have spent considerable time on the Normandy and going over our Codex. While Normandy is currently receiving an upgraded power system to allow her to take off under her own power, we've not really discussed any potential hybridization of our weapons or defensive systems." Miranda paused a beat, then turned to EDI.

EDI brought up the information that Illusive Man and his closest researchers had spent the last few days creating. Illusive Man had been clear that while his own research had led to some particular hybridization, he wanted it to appear to come from the Earthers themselves. She brought uo the molecular structure of Naquadah, with the name titled at the top of the screen. "The biggest difference apart from Element Zero in our technologies is this, Naquadah. Normandy is being upgraded to receive Naquadah generators which will considerably boost all power hungry systems such as barriers and the Tantalus drive. With only a short amount of time, we'd like to come up with as many advantages we can give the Everest for this mission."

McKay scratched his head and mumbled. "Short of a Green Lantern power ring…"

Carter gave McKay a disapproving look and shook her head. "Come on McKay, this isn't a game." She rubbed her chin and spoke aloud. "We don't have the time to upgrade anything beyond simply adding Naquadah to the equation, so let's focus on weaponry. EDI?" Carter looked to the screen where EDI added her image to the screen. She wasn't surprised Carter was the one to think it. "Can you run simulations based on both Everest's weaponry, as well as our current manufacturing ability?"

McKay retorted in a condescending tone. "It's not a hard thing to figure out. Drill a hole in one of those cannon shells, add some naquadah, and bam, you've got an instant megaton level weapon."

Carter furrowed her brow and looked to EDI. "Admittedly, yes. That is the quickest thing we can do. What kind of machine shop…" Her eyes opened wide, as if realizing something. EDI had an idea what it was. "Wait… Normandy only has a small medical lab and armory. We have machine shops and construction areas here at McMurdo and the SGC, but does the Everest have anything similar?"

Miranda seemed to have caught on as well and continued her smile. "Yes, the Everest does have a large machine shop. The ship is designed to need as little drydock time as possible, and as such it can manufacture its own ammunition as well as repair parts."

McKay now opened his own eyes as he realized what they were talking about. "How _do_ your machine shops work? I mean… the Omni-tool is basically a super powered 3d printer. What kind of machinery do you have when it comes to actual large construction?"

EDI liked these Earth humans, it was refreshing to meet people who despite being new to their technology, didn't take it for granted or fear it. "Without embellishment, I believe we may be able to do better than simply adding Naquadah to cannon shells."

**-Normandy SR-2 Briefing Room- **

"The Everest is at full readiness, we were actually giving the Shepard Memorial a full salute when this whole thing happened." Hackett still wasn't sure about this whole mission, but he trusted Shepard enough to listen to him. Hayes, Bra'tac and the Tok'ra had left to their respective peoples leaving only himself and Shepard in the Normandy Briefing room. They were both needed with everyone else, but they also needed to come to a few agreements themselves.

Shepard nodded as he looked at the information Kai Leng had sent. The fight on Watson was lost before it began, but he wasn't ready to give in that easily. "So two squadrons of Razors and Arrows, Three Marine Platoons, and Kodiaks?"

Hackett chuckled softly. "It's been so long, I forget that you were one of the better ones." He shook his head though. "Most of our marines are green, and we don't have drone support, but we've got three N7 Platoon leaders with combat experience along with NCO support. We seconded a few polar transports for the ceremony along with a squad of Makos. Not exactly the best in terms of ground support, but we're not defenseless on the ground."

"N7s… Anyone I know?"

Hackett shook his head. "Doubtful. But you can bet they all know you." He sighed softly and leaned forward. "And they all know you've been working with Cerberus. Don't expect a heroes welcome."

"I never do." Shepard retorted. He tapped a few buttons and the screen in front of them shifted to one of the planet Watson. Kai Leng's information superimposed itself, the planet had undergone some very serious damage to both its power grid and military infrastructure. "This isn't exactly a typical raid on a planetary blockade. Those Ha'tak'll rip you to shreds if you get too close."

"I don't plan on it." Hackett dryly countered.

"Right now, I think our best hope is standard raid tactics." Shepard pointed out a line along the orbit of Watson. "We jump in and FTL as close to Watson as we can, you take an opposite orbit as the Ha'tak and launch every transport you've got. We evacuate Kai Leng and the prisoner at the least, then we focus on getting as many civilians out as possible. It's not a great plan but unless these Earthers can come up with a better one, it's the most likely to succeed."

Hackett rubbed his face. "This is suicide Shepard. I came here to bring you back to the Citadel, the Everest isn't designed to fight singlehandedly."

Shepard sighed and cracked his knuckles. "We don't have a choice Admiral. If it were up to me I'd go on my own using Normandy, but I don't have that option right now."

"Do you think it's worth it?" Hackett asked. "I've got over a thousand people on my ship and I'm not going to risk them unless it's worth it in the long run. Plus I've got that blasted AI and Major Carter running my machine shop crew into the ground."

Shepard was quiet for a long moment, he turned his head towards the wall opposite of Hackett and spoke lowly. "I've spent the last few months asking myself that same question. Ever since Cerberus brought me back, things have just been getting more and more confusing. Everything I ever knew has changed, and all of a sudden I have to change too." Shepard clenched his fist and brought it to his mouth. "It's a dark day when I think Cerberus is the best hope we've got for survival. That prisoner could have vital information on the Goa'uld as well as possible Reaper activity in this galaxy." He turned and faced Hackett, his eyes narrowed. "The Reapers changed this game. I can't play by the rules anymore if I want to win. I just hope you see that before it's too late."

Hackett remained in his seat and rubbed his chin. "I pray you know what you're doing. If Cerberus turns out how I expect, victory might cost us more than we're willing to accept."

**-Field Barracks outside Normandy SR-2 Crash Site- **

Sam couldn't afford not to think straight. Every thread of the situation in front of her begged to be tugged, but she had to focus. The barracks outside of Normandy were cold, but the idea of what was about to happen kept her warm. The plan she'd drawn up in front of her was verging on suicidal, but she hoped Colonel Bradshaw and General Hammond agreed with her risk assessment before she brought it to Doctor Weir.

It was eerie to read and summarize the military capability of the SGC in a single folder. The SGC could muster a battalion of soldiers in emergency, along with the equivalent air and ground vehicle support. Two full wings of F-302s, USS Prometheus, and the Ancient Drone Chair were the only non-conventional forces they had. The rest was no different than any other military force on the planet. It was scary to think that it actually was quite small in comparison to their new allies, especially when it came down to the plan she'd come up with for the battle of Watson

Colonel Bradshaw read through the summary. Sam had made it as simple as possible and even had a map of Watson EDI had provided her. General Hammond on the video uplink scratched his chin pensively; Sam couldn't help but think the older man was judging her.

Bradshaw finally spoke, his voice low and grave. "You're expecting at least twenty percent casualties?"

Sam nodded. "If we launch a full assault intended to break the siege of Watson, those numbers are a realistic casualty assessment I've derived from the resources we currently have, and the resources being put together on the Everest right now."

Hammond also spoke with a somber voice. "Major Carter, we asked you to come up with a plan that lowered the risk and potential casualties. This plan calls for a full-scale assault against a dug in enemy with superior technology. We wouldn't have considered this even without the direness of the situation."

Sam was used to getting stonewalled, but never from Hammond. "General, the plan calls for two phases, with the assault being the first. I've coordinated with EDI and we both agree that if we aim to break the occupation of Watson, it will not be bloodless."

Bradshaw harrumphed. "We didn't ask for a blood_bath." _He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Everest leaves in fifteen hours. You've got ten minutes to convince me that this plan isn't going to get everyone involved killed."

Sam took a calm deep breath, and saw that Hammond agreed with Bradshaw's rebuke. She hated the plan she'd come up with as well but there was no option. "Sirs, we don't have the firepower nor the numbers to face the occupying force head on and succeed, but we have enough to give them a bloody nose. The plan calls for the Everest to transfer its ground support vehicles to Prometheus along with the majority of its ground forces. Prometheus would make the space necessary by leaving its fighter complement here on Earth. We can supplement with SG teams equipped with Alliance Kinetic Barriers and weapons, as well as the equipment Everest's machine shop is currently creating."

"What about Prometheus's defenses? Without a fighter screen it's vulnerable." Hammond interjected.

Sam held her tongue and wondered to herself, had they read the whole plan or were they just testing her resolve? "We've been able to reach twenty percent casualty projection by not committing any of our 302 forces. To put it plainly, if the Jaffa have access to Alliance tech, our 302s will be little more than target practice. The Everest's fighter and interceptor squadron will more than make up for it as their craft are equipped with Kinetic Barriers that will provide ample protection against their own weapons, and basic protection against Goa'uld weapons."

Bradshaw grumbled. "I don't like having to rely on their support so much. Too complicated makes it easy to screw around with. From the report you gave us, their kinetic barriers only stop the force behind a staff shot, not the heat. Since their guns have a problem with overheating it's a vulnerability that's too easy to exploit. I don't want soldiers to go into battle knowing their protection is only going to end up getting them cooked."

Sam pursed her lips and forced the words out. "With all due respect sir, if we commit to this fight, we don't have a choice. Their barriers provide no protection against Zats, but their armor will give us a buffer against plasma weaponry as they are fitted with insulation rated for space travel. In addition to what will hopefully be a successful construction of hybridized technology, it's obviously not an ideal situation, but a few blisters beats having your skeleton carbonized."

"_Major_." Hammond's voice warned. Sam knew she'd touched a nerve but she wasn't going to let fear get in the way of her job. "Stay on topic; if Prometheus won't have fighters, what use does it really have other than a taxi? Doesn't the Everest have a deployment method for them?"

"Yes, but Prometheus will make up for the limitations of the Everest's ground forces." Sam explained. "The Everest has a complement of ground assault vehicles and three platoons worth of their equivalent to Marine, but they have to be deployed using relatively slow transports that are susceptible to ground fire as well as air attack. Prometheus' Asgard shields will give the ground forces the protection they need to ensure they all make it to the ground, and Prometheus can also provide close air support for them as they accomplish their mission."

"Isn't that exposing Prometheus to the brunt of their counterattack?" Bradshaw countered. "Without fighter cover, it won't be able to repel a sustained Al'Kesh or Death Glider attack."

Sam knew now that they were just testing her resolve. Their questions were too convoluted to be anything else and she knew neither man to be naïve. "The Everest's fighter squadrons are more than we'd call a squadron. They have a total of approximately 60 interceptors for anti-fighter duty, and 20 fighter/bombers for either ground support or anti-capital ship duties. The battleplan calls for an 80-20 split between protecting the Everest, and escorting Prometheus."

Bradshaw turned to look at Hammond's screen, where the General kept a composed face. Sam could tell they were deciding whether or not it was worth the risk. Hammond eventually pushed forward. "Very well, so we launch a full attack on the occupying forces while Everest keeps the Ha'taks attention. We won't be able to hold that level of aggression for long."

Sam gulped softly, here came the insanity. "We won't have to. The reason we would launch such a major assault on their ground positions is to force at least some of their transports on the ground into a retreat. While the majority of our forces engage in direct conflict and accomplish the primary objective of extracting the prisoner. Commander Shepard and myself will lead a small detachment to either hijack or board one of those transports."

Bradshaw raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hijack? Wait… you mean…"

"We sneak onto the orbiting Ha'tak, and we either take it by force or sabotage it." Sam calmly explained. It wasn't as if she hadn't snuck onto Ha'tak before, but rarely with the full intention she did now. "We don't have the firepower to take them down from the outside, but even a well placed C4 charge can disable a Ha'tak from the inside."

Hammond leaned forward, his face filling the screen. "Major… this won't be a simple in and out mission. You'll have at the most ten, maybe twenty people. Ha'tak are staffed by hundreds of Jaffa, and from what we've understood these Ha'tak carry a true army. You'll be outnumbered ten to one _at best._ At worst it'll be a _hundred_ to one."

Sam nodded. "That's where the Alliance Technology has to play its part. Armed with their weapons, as well as armor. I think that with their biotic and tech specialists' help, we stand a chance of winning with the element of surprise."

"A slim chance." Bradshaw muttered. "Major, that's a suicidal plan that puts hundreds if not thousands of lives at risk, and banks on the abilities of a single squad versus potentially battalion level forces. I can't in good conscious order the men and women under my command to go through with it."

Sam took a deep breath, then nodded. "I understand sir, and that's why both Teal'c and I volunteer. We understand the risks and want to go ahead with it regardless."

Hammond's face turned a strange somber, and Sam could almost see the regret in his eyes. "I have to agree with Colonel Bradshaw, but the situation has gone well beyond what we would normally consider." Hammond leaned back and regained his stern composure. "I reluctantly approve your plan – granted Commander Shepard also volunteers. I'll still put it to the SGC's discretion, but I already know they'll all volunteer anyways."

Sam could see the strange look in both Hammond and Bradshaw's eyes, and recalled an old saying. The heroes are always the first to die in war.

**-Normandy SR-2 Crew Deck- **

Shepard reviewed the plans EDI sent him as he ran around the Normandy crew deck, his daily exercise. It was suicidal, but Grunt would say it'd need Quad to succeed. He passed by his crewmembers, each nodded and some smiling back at him as he ran past. The Omni-tool sent the information straight to his headset which kept the information to himself.

He had to admit, for only having a few hours to design, Carter and McKay had come up with some ingenious hybridizations. After testing their kinetic barriers against Jaffa weapons, it was clear that the advantage of having a replenishing buffer between you and the thing shooting at you had been negated considerably. The heat from the plasma would cause their guns to malfunction, and over repeated hits cook the target alive. Shepard wasn't exactly looking forward to potentially being hit by one of those things in any case, so he was glad Carter had come up with something.

The Riot Shield like device was crude in comparison to kinetic barriers, but it was easy to understand logic. Made of two plate of silicon carbide, the grooved pattern increased surface area along with several dozen bolts holding the two plates about an inch apart. On the inside of the plates was a material he'd never heard of before, but these Earthers had tested it against Staff weapons and proven it effective at stopping the shot. A trio of battery powered fans on the bottom pushed the heat up and out the top of the shield, all while a coating of Aerogel protected the person who'd heft it from the heat.

It was a combination of low tech ideas with high tech materials. The shield didn't look incredibly tough, and Carter had explicitly noted that it was designed to provide limited protection against Staff shots, not Mass Effect driven weapons. Still, if they found themselves pinned down, it'd make a hell of a great mobile cover for the few seconds it would last.

The SGC hadn't built a huge number of those plates though, it would have been great to be able to graft them onto their own armor, but that would have to wait till these Earthers realized that this was going to be a real war.

Which made the next technology even more confusing. They had taken Everest's D-Class Cannon ammunition and added a small amount of 'weapons grade Naquadah' to the core of the rounds. There was a point form summary of why this would work, Shepard would have to thank Carter for being able to dumb things down for everyone to understand. Naquadah seemed like a miracle resource as it took the normally kiloton level weapon into the megatons with no extra strain on the guns themselves. It was ingenious, yet simple and easy to manufacture. Carter made it very specific though that their resources of Naquadah weren't infinite and this wasn't the best use of the material.

Shepard wondered exactly how long these humans would last in his universe. The way they tried to keep the biggest secrets from the general public only made it harder for them to build a large infrastructure to combat the Goa'uld. It was the strangest thing to see these people with such advanced technology squander it. Mordin's own confusion and assessment of them rang true in Shepard's ears.

There were plans as well, for upgraded power systems from the small scale to the large, grafting new technologies onto Normandy, even so far as creation of new craft that utilized both technologies from construction. There just wasn't enough time for more than the basics now.

Which made the plan to infiltrate and take the Ha'tak orbiting Watson seem more an act of desperation than moxie. Shepard could see there were reference notes on it as well, including other times they've infiltrated Ha'tak. If these humans seemed to squander technology, the Goa'uld did even less with more. It wasn't difficult for Shepard with his technical training to see that Death Gliders were little more than cannon fodder, with Al'Kesh being the real heavy hitter when it came to support craft. Ha'tak themselves were massive and underpowered, but Shepard didn't see much stopping them from becoming tetrahedral death machines with the right know how and dedication.

He knew Illusive Man likely already had his own ideas, but for now, this would have to do. Shepard wasn't going to let something like the high likelihood of getting killed again stop him from showing the Reapers who they were fighting.

**- SSV Everest, VIP Quarters -**

Hackett watched the simulation that AI Shepard had as a lapdog had drawn up of the potential battleplan ahead of them. The bridge crew of his ship were making ready to set out, the Captain of the Everest had already privately said he'd go along with any plan the Admiral agreed to as he trusted him completely. The private VIP guest quarters were soundproofed, though a bit smaller than what Hackett was used it. The cramped environment only made him feel more claustrophobic.

He watched on the holographic projector as the Everest jumped out of the relay, quickly followed by the Earth Ship Prometheus. Such a small ship in comparison, Hackett didn't know what to think about these backwards ass humans. The report he'd gotten on Prometheus' capabilities seemed topsy turvy. It had great defensive systems, but next to no real firepower. It seemed contradictory to see Everest charge into battle using standard evasive movement into orbit while Prometheus entered the atmosphere of Watson.

Everest would follow standard raid procedures, keeping the planet in between itself and the Ha'tak, evacuating as many civilians as possible and taking a potshot whenever they could. Once the Ha'tak got within threat range, Everest would FTL out of harms way.

While that was happening, Everest's marine contingent would be assaulting any ground forces that had Goa'uld cargo ships. Prometheus would give them cover and also extract Kai Leng and his prisoner. Forcing even a partial retreat meant that the final phase of the attack had a chance.

Commander Shepard would lead a team to infiltrate any retreating cargo ships or Al'Kesh in order to board the Ha'tak, at which point they either sabotaged the ship and ran, or if they could, captured the ship.

Hackett knew Shepard had pulled off some insane plans in his time. Akuze had proven to the universe that in the darkest moments, Shepard managed to outmaneuver the grim reaper. There just wasn't an option anymore for a sane, low risk course of action.

Hackett sighed softly and engaged his com system. "Captain, I want you to coordinate with the military forces in the Antarctic Base I recently returned from. Confirm our agreement on their plan, and get me Commander Shepard on the horn."

It took a few moments, but the Captain replied. "Aye sir, We'll get it done."

Hackett recalled leading the fifth fleet against Sovereign in the battle of the citadel. He'd been at the head of the most powerful force humanity had ever created and lost so many. Now he was about to lead a pair of mismatched ships in a suicidal mission against an alien race that made the fifth fleet look like toy guns. Nothing ever seemed simple anymore.

**-Normandy SR-2 Cargo Bay- **

Shepard had once thought of his crew as the closest thing to his family. That was before the Reapers spaced him and tore two years from his life away. Now he stood amoung his new twisted family in the cargo bay. Miranda stood behind and to the right of him, her arms crossed and emphasizing her assets. Shepard had grown accustomed to her doing that, but there _were_ parts of him that were still human.

Jacob and Garrus stood off to the side, both now wearing their armor. Shepard had wondered every so often how they could both be so brutal on the battlefield, but so friendly in every other respect. Shepard had asked Mordin to stay behind on Normandy to continue the repairs and to work with the Earth humans to hybridize their technology. No sense wasting such a brilliant mind on a suicide mission. The irony made Shepard chuckle.

That led to the more sinister side of his new crew. Grunt paced back and forth, small training sessions only burning off a bit of his pent up aggression. Shepard knew that in a true war scene, Grunt would finally feel welcome. But Jack was a mystery, and he wondered how she'd react. "Most of you've been keeping apprised of what's been going on, but I'm going to explain what our role is going to be."

Around them, teams of engineers put the final touches on the rewired ship. Plates of newly welded steel stuck out in their vision, but the Kodiak drop ship being prepped was the main point of attraction. "The mission we prepared for is over, the Collectors may still be out there but we've got more pressing concerns.

"I don't know what any of you think about this whole situation, but I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go out there and take back this galaxy from the monsters who've torn it apart. This fight starts on Watson, a human colony where we'll be engaging a new enemy, whom we think are being influenced by the Reapers."

Jack scoffed. "I saw that report you were flaunting. You really expect us to stand a chance if an entire Alliance planet and fleet couldn't stop them?"

Shepard stared back and retorted. "You ripped apart a space station to escape your imprisonment. I could use your help doing the same to this enemy." He turned to look at everyone. "I need all of your help. We've got a plan but we'll have the best chance if we all work together.

"We've got new allies, and we've got a war ahead of us. I'm going to be a part of it whether you join me or not, but there's no way to avoid it. This war is coming to us whether we want or not, and I'd rather meet it head on than let it come to me." Shepard raised his omni-tool and transferred the battleplan information. "You can read it all. These Stargate Earthers aren't playing around, and they're putting their own people at risk."

The crew each read the plan, Shepard couldn't help but notice how they each seemed impressed in their own way. Grunt laughed and flexed his arms. "Ha! These humans' got quad. I think I'm gonna like the next few days."

Garrus and Jacob turned to each other, shrugged and nodded. "It'll be weird to fight alongside Alliance troops again, but I won't say no to fighting the Reapers."

"Shepard." Garrus began. "You know I'm not going to run from a fight, but I'm not stupid enough to know you won't have an ace up your sleeve." He pumped his fists. "I wouldn't mind knowing that _before_ we jump into the fight."

Shepard smiled and nodded. "You're right, and it's on its way right now from Everest."

Jack crossed her own arms and shook her head. "I guess I don't have a choice yet since I can't really get off this ride, but quit the whole mysterious vibe. Gives me the creeps."

**-USS Prometheus, Area 51- **

Sam watched from Prometheus' bridge as the Polar Transports from the Everest landed on the desert floor of Area 51 and unloaded their troop and Mako ground vehicles. It was a short trip from their landing site to Prometheus' cargo bays. They only had a few hours before it was time to depart, and she hoped the ideas they'd come up with would help save these people's lives.

Doctor Weir had given her worries, she argued against such a violent course of action and tried to lobby for a less bloody outcome. It was pointless though, and eventually she'd agreed to allow SGC members to volunteer. Sam had seen the worry in Weir's eyes but she also saw the resolve. Weir might have seemed like a softer hearted leader of the SGC, but the IOA had chosen well as Weir had learned the ropes quickly. Her only caveat was to bring back as many people alive as possible, something Sam easily agreed to.

She wound her way through the corridors of the ship, crewmen saluting her as they scurried around. She had a small presentation to give, something she figured Shepard was doing for his own crew.

It wasn't long before she ended up in the cargo bay, it had been hastily emptied of fighters, and a few air scrubbers had been added to make up for the extra crew. Cots and bunks adorned the sides of the room, with the Makos tightly packed together in the center. Crates from the Everest were being wielded in as well, housing everything Sam had worked out with EDI.

The three platoons were smaller than Sam had envisioned. A total of some hundred soldiers, most of them looking nervous. She quickly recognized the leaders from their specific markings and N7 badges painted on their armor.

As she moved towards the head of the group, a sudden rush came from the open cargo bay doors. She turned her head and stood up on her toes, then realizing who it was.

Commander Shepard along with his personal squad had arrived, each wielding weapons. Sam was a little worried that neither Miranda, Jack, or Jacob wore much armor, but figured they knew what they were doing.

The crew stood to the side, clearly away from the rest of the Alliance soldiers. Shepard stared straight at the other N7 soldiers, who stared back and nodded softly. Sam figured they must have had some kind of soldier bonding. Shepard then turned to her and walked over. "Major Carter."

"Commander Shepard." Sam replied. She then turned to the rest of the crowd, whom had split themselves into groups. Likely their individual squads. She activated a small mic she'd attached to her lapel and spoke, her voice booming from the ship's loudspeaker system. "Alliance Soldiers."

They quieted, but not all of them paid attention. The three N7 leaders barked orders, quickly bringing them all to attention. Sam was used to being the center of attention, but now it was going to be interesting. "No doubt you're all wondering what you've been ordered here for. My name is Major Samantha Carter and I'm going to be briefing you on the upcoming mission and why you're here instead of the Everest." She turned to the side, where a holographic projector had been installed. EDI wouldn't be coming with them for the battle as she was a permanent fixture of the Normandy, but Sam had found herself relying more and more on EDI's multitasking ability. It was eerie that she almost considered the AI a bit of a friend now.

The large blue bulb shape rose up and turned into a map of Watson. EDI said nothing as they'd agreed that an AI might scare the Alliance soldiers, so Sam spoke. "Many of you know that the planet Watson has come under siege, but what many of you do not know is that the force who've been resisting the invasion have captured a prisoner, a prisoner who may have very important intelligence that may prove invaluable in the coming weeks and months." Sam could see the Alliance soldiers were only paying some attention to her. She wasn't a part of their structure and hence, not as important. Sam felt like passing the rest off to Shepard, whom she knew they recognized, but she needed to explain everything she'd been working on.

"I know that this must seem hasty, but our mutual leaders have agreed to work together towards the same purpose. As such, I've put together a summary of the plan we've drawn up. You'll each be able to access it from your omni-tools as well as your individual roles." She took a breath and then moved over to one of the crates delivered from the Everest.

"The enemy who we'll be facing uses a wholly different kind of weapons technology than you're accustomed to. Instead of mass effect driven projectile weapons, they utilize magnetically propelled plasma and electrical energy. While your kinetic barriers will protect you against the physical impact of these plasma weapons, the heat transfer will be completely unimpeded. To give you a tangible idea of the implications of this, it has the same effect of an Infiltrator using both their overload and plasma blasts in one shot." She noticed several of the soldiers raise their eyebrows. The Codex was quite clear that tech related combat was nothing to balk at. "The only difference is, a Goa'uld Staff weapon has a refire rate of almost fourty shots a minute."

Grumbling and murmur swept the crowd. Sam knew it must have sounded insane. Shepard stepped forward to her surprise and barked. "The Major isn't making this up, we've got a hell of a fight ahead of us." He turned to Carter and nodded.

Sam nodded back and turned to the soldiers. She then brought up a map of Watson on the holographic projector behind her. "Once we reach Watson, Everest will distract the ships in orbit in order to give us a clear path to land on the planet. Prometheus is capable of atmospheric entry and its defenses will protect it from either Goa'uld or Mass Effect driven weapons." She pointed out several places on the now zooming in map, showing the city Kai Leng had hidden in. "The plan is to strike at the largest Jaffa concentration with a full assault, this is where you'll come in along with your ground assault craft."

Sam opened the crate beside her, pulling out a large two-layered plate that had a hand grip on one end. The plates were riveted and resembled a screw in its feel. It was hollow between the two plates, with several small fans on the bottom. Sam wondered how many of them knew about surface area and thermal conductivity. "To that end, we've quickly put together this. Because your kinetic barriers will only protect against the physical damage of staff shots, we've designed and built something akin to a riot shield." She hefted it into her arm, a small port so the user could see through. If she crouched it'd make a great cover position. "It's made of two layers of heat resistant material while remaining very light. The outer layer will dissipate the majority of the heat while the inner layer is a material we've made to defeat the kinetic energy behind Staff Shots. It will be able to absorb the heat from we're guessing about a dozen shots before taking any real damage, so it will give you a much better chance against them using tactics you're already accustomed to."

One of the N7 soldiers moved up, his face was scarred from obvious combat. "What's the point of this attack? If their ships are so much more powerful than what we've got, won't they just bomb us from orbit?"

Sam nodded and turned back to the map. "In all likelihood yes, but that's where the next part comes into play." The image changed to that of a Goa'uld Transport, a Cargo Ship, and an Al'Kesh. "The reason you'll be attacking is to drive at least some of their ships into retreat. Commander Shepard and I will be leading a strike team to infiltrate and hopefully board the Ha'tak in orbit of Watson by hitching a ride on one of these ships. You'll fall back as soon as we can confirm we've succeeded in our mission, and extract as many civilians as possible."

The N7 soldier who'd spoken up and turned back to the others. The enlisted soldiers looked worried, but the N7s seemed impressed. He turned back to Sam and shrugged. "Ballsy."

**-USS Prometheus, Bridge, Orbit of Earth- **

Colonel Pendergast looked around him, the officers who'd volunteered for this crazy mission were exactly whom he'd expected of his crew, all of them. Granted the engineers and scientists had opted out, but that was only rational – they were going into a battle, not a scientific mission.

When he'd gotten the plan from General Hammond, the General had offered to take Pendergast's place if he wanted. Pendergast appreciated the offer, but Hammond had led Prometheus against Anubis, so he needed to prove he was worthy of the command of Earth's only combat space vehicle. The fact that the role had switched from defense to a full on offence meant little, this was going to be a full test of Prometheus' abilities.

The alien yet human crew residing in the cargo bay had been less than talkative. The SGC had sent four SG teams to supplement the marines, but there just wasn't enough time for anything beyond arming up.

Even now, as Prometheus drifted up and into orbit alongside Everest, Pendergast wasn't sure what to think. The way the IOA had accepted the whole coalition angle so quickly felt strange. If anything, the things they'd done in the past almost tended to be along the lines of what Cerberus was supposed to be. Now that Pendergast thought about it, maybe it did make sense.

The Everest sent a signal, the necessary equations for Prometheus to use the Mass Relay. The crew worked quietly and diligently, though Pendergast could sense the tension between them all. Only a few of them had ever been through the Stargate, let along a giant mass reducing conduit which felt more like magic. He was sure once the science of it had been translated into something he could understand it would feel better, but for now he was about to step into a complete unknown. "Lieutenant Marks."

The helmsmen turned his head. "Yes sir."

"Plot a course parallel to the Everest. Let them know we'll be following their lead until we reach the target." He turned to the operations officer and continued. "Have the Alliance ground forces bunk down for the meantime. Everest says it'll take 12 hours to get to the target between Relay Jumps, so let the entire crew know to get their rest in before." Pendergast silently added to himself. _God knows how long this fight might last._

**-USS Prometheus, Cargo Bay- **

Shepard and his team had bunked around a corner of the cargo bay, Carter and Teal'c joined them as they sat in quickly put together bunks and prepared to go to sleep after getting some practice with Cerberus armor and weapons. Shepard and his own team had gone over schematics of a standard Ha'tak, looking for potential weak points. The atmosphere inside the cargo bay was tense to say the least, but Shepard had endured worse. He looked over to Teal'c who had sat down on a blanket and seemed to meditate. "You awake there big guy?"

Teal'c opened his eyes and looked at Shepard. "Commander. You have a question?"

"What are you doing there?"

"Kel'No'Reem." Shepard contorted his face in confusion. "You've only learned little of the Jaffa."

Shepard shrugged. "Just enough to kill them." He remembered who he was talking to and added. "Only if they want to kill me though. What is Kel'No'Reem?"

Teal'c shifted slightly and motioned to his center. Shepard noticed how some of the others began to pay attention. "Most Jaffa carry within them a larval Goa'uld. It is a symbiotic relationship as the Goa'uld give the Jaffa freedom of illness, rapid healing, and long life. Rather than need sleep, we connect with the symbiote which then uses its regenerative abilities to heal us. Without this symbiote, a Jaffa will suffer a rapid degenerative death."

To Shepard's surprise, Jack had shifted in her bunk and gave a weird sound. "You mean you've got one of those snake things inside you?"

Teal'c shook his head, to which Jack relaxed. Shepard was surprised that Jack had interjected. "No, during my travels with SG-1, we discovered a culture that used Goa'uld symbiotes to create a serum to increase their own health. Rather than maintain a symbiote within me, a synthetic version of that serum is what I use to maintain my own health."

Jacob had neatly made himself a space, with his weapons stowed away underneath his cot. "Sounds like it isn't as effective. But not having something like that inside you must be worth it huh?"

Teal'c turned to Jacob and nodded. "Indeed. It has been a long time since I have called a Goa'uld my master in any respect. My strength lies within my dedication and loyalty to my people."

Miranda was paying attention as well and asked the obvious. "If you don't have one of those symbiotes anymore, then why do you Kel'No'Reem?"

Teal'c remained silent for a moment, but Carter interjected. "Old habits die hard."

Shepard shrugged and leaned forward. Sleep beckoned, but the thought of what came after made his adrenal gland quiver. "I want to be clear Teal'c. Both to you and to Master Bra'tac. I have nothing against your people, but if there are Jaffa out there who will follow the Reapers, I won't hesitate to stop them."

Teal'c nodded and closed his eyes. "In my mission to end the Goa'uld, I have always tried to rescue as many Jaffa as possible. But in this we find agreement. If ignorance will not be cured, then only justice remains."

Shepard nodded and looked to those around him. Jack looked mildly impressed, while Miranda and Jacob just went back to trying to sleep. Carter on the other hand gave Teal'c a soft squeeze of his shoulder before going back to her own cot. Grunt and Mordin on the other hand were quite content in their bunks, Grunt snoring loudly while Mordin made a soft warbling sound. It wouldn't be long now for all hell to break loose

**-SSV Everest, CIC Deck- **

Hackett wondered what the crew of Prometheus though of their first relay travel. While the much smaller craft was a lot faster in between the primary and secondary relays, he did understand that the distance to Watson wasn't something Prometheus could cover in the same time as the Mass Relays. Hackett was used to traveling from one side of the galaxy to the other in an instant, where it would take significantly longer for these humans to. Then again, that Stargate system he'd been reading about before going to sleep sounded just as convenient.

When he'd woken, the ship was approaching the final relay jump to Watson. Prometheus was already there, just waiting for Everest to show up and make the final preparations for the jump. Hackett turned to the Captain of the Everest and nodded. "Raise Prometheus."

It wasn't long for the communications line to open. Colonel Pendergast's face filled the screen of the bridge. "Admiral Hackett, we're ready for the final jump to Watson. My crew is at general quarters and the Alliance Ground force in our cargo bay is primed and loaded."

Hackett recalled the wait he endured from the Arcturus gate to the Citadel, he'd had the entire fleet with him there. Now he was going at it alone. "Affirmative, Everest is at battle ready condition and prepared for jump. Once we reach Watson we'll draw their attention while you accomplish the primary objective."

"Don't take unnecessary risks." Pendergast advised. "Those Ha'tak are faster than they look, keep a safe distance."

"Will do." Hackett turned to the other officers in the room and nodded. They all seemed tense, but just like he'd expected the flagship of the Alliance fleet was staffed by the best, brightest, and bravest… exactly the kind of people who took unnecessary risks. "Navigator, plot us a course for the Skepsis System. Warm up all weapon batteries and have the fighter squadrons prep for launch." He heard acknowledgements, and then the gentle push on his body as the ship accelerated towards the Mass Relay.


	11. Battle of Watson

**The Battle of Watson **

* * *

><p>The momentary shiver after the Mass Relay jump left Teal'c wondering if maybe the Relays and the Stargates used similar technology. He wasn't one to focus on the science, but it was too similar not to notice. The Alliance soldiers in front of him loaded up into their Mako ground assault vehicles, much akin to the tanks he'd seen used in Earth wars except for the heavy tires rather than tracks.. He wasn't sure what to think, but the size of the cannon on top told him that they weren't toys. Every soldier looked nervous, but over what he couldn't tell – there were just too many variables.<p>

He on the other hand waited inside a Kodiak Transport shuttle, watching out the open side panel door. It was smaller than a Cargo Ship – It only just fit Shepard's squad as well as he and Major Carter. All with the exception of Miranda and Jack wore heavy armor, including himself and Major Carter.

The Cerberus Assault Armor reminded him of Kull Warrior armor, a strange feeling of eeriness crept over him as he flexed, feeling the plates move with his body. Major Carter seemed to feel much the same way as she checked her weapons again. Teal'c gripped the Avenger rifle tight and gave one final thought to the relative peace of the morning.

**-SSV Everest. CIC Deck - **

"Sir, Prometheus' telemetry is picking up two craft in orbit of Watson."

Hackett breathed in and let it out calmly, this was going to be interesting to say the least. He turned to the sensor officer and nodded. "Work out firing solutions for the main cannons, and give me an evasive course into the opposite orbit of the planet. Keep as much distance between us as you can." He turned to the navigator. "I want you to plot a course that'll slingshot us around Watson at the ship's maximum inertial stress point. Keep us moving as fast as you can."

"Aye sir, ETA seven minutes to orbit, and at given velocity we'll complete a full orbit in thirty two minutes."

Hackett turned to the Captain and nodded. "Get the transport pilots ready, I want to launch them as soon as we hit orbit. Assign half our fighter squadron to cover their approach."

The Captain hesitated a moment, but didn't counter the orders. "Aye sir, getting it done."

Hackett turned back to the screen and the two enemy motherships. What the hell were they _thinking? _Shepard always did have the knack for getting people to follow him into suicidal missions.

**-USS Prometheus, Docking Bay, Kodiak 1-1 - **

Sam had linked Prometheus' telemetry to the Kodiak's systems. The little transport ship was even more cramped than a cargo ship, but for a quick ride it wasn't unpleasant. The Cerberus suit and helmet she wore had a rebreather built in so at least she didn't have to smell everyone in here. The Kodiak Systems were intuitive and just as she expected from a human built craft – perfect for her to use. "I'm getting readings on the planet. The city Kai Leng is in looks like it's under heavy occupation. We've got flyovers by Gliders, Al'Kesh and cargo ships, along with three main Jaffa strongpoints – probably checkpoints between the motherships and the planet. We've already marked out potential landing sites from the city plans you were able to dig up so let's find an appropriate one."

The checkpoints looked well staffed, it was a place that even larger troop transports could land in numbers and move mountains of men and supplies. Even calling it a firebase didn't do it justice. The perimeter near the city was lined with crates and bundles, as well as fallen trees that the Jaffa were apparently using as firewood. Sam noted their positions and how the forest on the edge of the city was rough terrain, nowhere for a wheeled vehicle to go. "The only place close by is the city park. It's a nice open space that links with the city roads"

Shepard leaned over and looked on the screen of the ship where the topographical map appeared. He sighed softly in irritation. "I don't think that'll be necessary." He clicked his radio and engaged his Omni-tool. "This is Commander Shepard to Alliance Assault Force, I'm patching you through to a real time view of the battlefield below. You want a soft drop into the park or hard drop?"

Sam furrowed her brow, but didn't question what Shepard meant. She was completely new to these Mako Tanks and wasn't sure what to expect, but Shepard not seeming worried comforted her at least a little. The lead N7 soldier replied with a gruff tone. "_Hard drop. Right down their throats."_

Sam still didn't understand, but Shepard input information into his Omni-tool. "Alright, give em hell marine." There was no reply, and Sam could see a small look of disappointment in Shepard's eyes. He quickly pushed it aside and went back to the map. "We need to make as much a distraction as possible, so instead of landing we'll drop to 300 meters and the Makos can handle the rest of the ride down on their own. Here, here and here."

Looking at the points Shepard had marked, Sam raised her eyebrows. "The Jaffa look like they've got lots of cover in the trees and all those crates. The Alliance troops will only be able to use those buildings for cover. If they push too hard they might even take out the Jaffa position before we can infiltrate them."

Shepard nodded. "Nothing better than running from an overwhelming force to make 'em evacuate a position." He then zoomed the map out and showed heights rather than the topographical map. "We'll be jumping out first. Land in behind the Jaffa position in the woods in this gully here." He zoomed back in, now marking a semi-circle on the city side of the Jaffa strongpoint. "Once the Alliance troops hit them, we sneak in behind." He turned to everyone else in the small cramped quarters and nodded. "This is an infiltration, I want silent kills and minimum of detection. No heavy weapons or loud powers unless it's necessary."

The crew gave their assortment of acknowledgements from mild cursing to a gentle nod. Sam had realized awhile ago that they were an eclectic bunch, but seeing them ready for battle made her understand just what Shepard was doing – it was an act of desperation.

**-USS Prometheus, Bridge- **

"Colonel! Major Carter has the drop off points marked out for the Alliance Ground unit."

Pendergast turned to his communications officer, a young, possibly Hispanic woman – Lt. Miguel. "Put it up on screen." The screen changed from the rapidly approaching planet to that of the cities below. The city was massive, but the Jaffa strongpoints that had been highlighted were mostly on the periphery. Kai Leng's position was marked by a large red dot, well away from the soon to be battlefield.

The drop off points were on the streets just on the edge of the city, where it went from a sprawling urban jungle to a boreal shield forest. Pendergast wondered just who had designed such a city that could live in harmony with the trees. Given that the drop off points were almost half a kilometer in the air, Pendergast felt double checking would be prudent. "Get the Alliance platoon leader on com."

Miguel gave a quiet acknowledgement and made it happen. The Alliance platoon leader responded with a gruff voice. _"Fullerton here, Colonel Pendergast?"_

"Yes." Pendergast wondered what the Alliance troops thought of their sudden and less than tactful coalition. Pendergast himself wasn't sure he trusted them with his own crew. "I've just gotten the positions you want us to drop you off. Prometheus won't be able to touch down in that area without exposing ourselves to significant return fire."

_"You won't have to touch down."_ Fullerton replied. Pendergast got more than just a hint of irritation. _"Drop to 300 meters, slow down and open these cargo doors. We'll handle the rest."_

Pendergast wasn't happy with the response, but knew he had to be delicate. These Alliance troops weren't hesitating with any of their answers so he had to trust them. "Alright… what about picking you up?"

_"Shouldn't be that hard, just be ready to give us support fire. We don't have any of our typical drone support so we'll be relying on your cannons for the heavy lifting."_

Pendergast noticed how his weapon officer's eyes opened wide at the suggestion. He shut the com link off and nodded towards him. "Captain, what's the matter?"

Captain Edwards made a less than reassuring shrug. "Our railguns aren't designed for ground strikes, sir."

Pendergast shrugged back just as reassuringly. "Not really something we can worry about now." He looked back to Miguel and motioned with his hand, the com line opening again. "Alright Fullerton, we'll play it your way. Commander Shepard should be launching as soon as we hit atmosphere, so don't take unnecessary risks, I want us all back to Earth in one piece."

_"Your Earth."_ Fullerton replied before shutting the link down. If Pendergast wanted an idea of what the Alliance troops thought, he'd certainly gotten it.

**-Kodiak 1-1, In Orbit of Watson- **

Sam breathed in and held it as Miranda raised the Kodiak transport off of Prometheus's deck and waited for the cargo door to open. The sealed ship with its anti-gravity meant that as soon as the Kodiak left the ship, its inertial stress would increase significantly. That little voice inside her head warned her to grip tight, so she held onto her chair. Noticing everyone else doing the same was both eerie and reassuring.

The planet below them came into view, the curvature of the planet was beautiful in a way Sam hadn't seen as often as she may have liked. The sun had risen, but the polarized screen of the Kodiak made it possible to see everything clearly.

Everest wouldn't be far behind. Prometheus was faster, but also a lot smaller. The screen that compiled all the tactical data Prometheus, Everest, and even the Kodiak's sensors gathered showed the nearest mothership moving slowly towards Prometheus, even as she entered orbit.

The alarms suddenly pinged as Everest finally opened fire. A streak of light from the kilometer long ship flew out, and then another, and then another. Sam compared it to shooting stars as it flew against the matte black of space, just barely skimming the top of the atmosphere. The Alliance Dreadnaught had plotted a course opposite the Ha'tak's orbit, giving them the advantage of shooting at an enemy that would have to chase them. Sam recognized the intelligence of the tactic, but also the relative timidness. Everest was keeping clear and the mothership wouldn't have much trouble dodging the incoming shots if they wanted to.

She was hoping their hubris would give them another advantage, the element of surprise. It wasn't long before the shots closed in on the mothership, who was angled just far enough for no risk to the planet should the shots miss. Sam watched on the screen as the lead mothership didn't bother moving out of the way, the first volley of shots impacting against its shields.

The explosion was tremendous, easily dwarfing anything she saw in the video records of the battle of the Citadel, though still not near what she was used to knowing Asgard and Ancient technology. A shockwave of what looked like flame and ionized material pushed out, the flash over almost as quickly as it happened, quickly followed by another.

The Mass Effect crew on the ship began to murmur and blurt out their surprise. Miranda was the only one not to show it, but Shepard didn't hide it. "Jesus… what the hell did you put in those things?"

Sam had known from reading the codex the power behind Alliance Dreadnaught guns. Without Goa'uld, Asgard, or Ancient technology, the Mass Effect driven weapons would seem powerful. But she lived in a world of mega and gigatons, not kilotons. "Naquadah has a very energetic fission reaction. We put some weapons grade Naquadah into the Everest's cannon shells, with the impact initiating the runaway reaction." She saw that while Shepard had more or less understood what she meant, the explanation had flown over everyone else's heads. She sighed, but to her surprise, Miranda explained.

"She means that the heat and compression caused by the cannon shell on impact caused the Naquadah to go into nuclear fission. Basically each of those shells is now a high velocity nuclear bomb." She raised her eyebrow. "What kind of yield were you expecting?"

Sam was still annoyed at Miranda, but that didn't matter now. "Somewhere between twenty and thirty megatons. Naquadah tends to be ten times more potent than Uranium."

Miranda seemed to more or less ignore her, but to Sam's surprise, she replied even while looking at the information on the screen. "Looks like your figures are a bit off, I'm registering fifty megatons of force." Sam noticed just a little bit of awe in Miranda's eyes, but it quickly went away. "Nevertheless, I can't see this as a great usage of such a valuable material."

Sam nodded, but winced as yet another shell hit the mothership – little more than a lightshow occurred. "Their shields will be able to repel that kind of impact, but it should draw their attention for now. It's the only real advantage we could give Everest in such a short time."

Shepard interrupted, before an argument could begin. "Enough, let's focus on the mission." Sam had the feeling Shepard was used to being a mediator – especially seeing Jack's subtle and sly grin. "Let's move out."

Miranda complied quietly as she edged the Kodiak forward. The cargo doors opened with a dull roar of gears and motors, showing the horizon and gentle curvature of the planet below. Sam gripped her chair, and felt a gentle tug as the ship pushed out of the bay. She was glad she did as they left the gravity field, its effect on the small craft was jarring as it suddenly slowed down and heated up in the atmosphere.

Above the ship, Sam saw on the sensors that Everest continued firing. The mothership had seemingly noticed Prometheus' intentions and smaller red dots left it – death gliders and Al'Kesh. She gulped and took a deep breath.

-**- SSV Everest, CIC Deck-**

Hackett had hid his surprise at how powerful the Dreadnaught's shots now were. The operations officer was giving him figures that made him wish he'd had these shells during Sovereigns attack on the Citadel. "Keep us at long range, don't let them get close." He turned to the operations officer. "Tell fighter squadrons to launch right before we hit orbital plane. Target enemy craft heading towards Prometheus, and allocate fighter coverage in case they come after us."

He'd forwarded the battle plan to all the officers of the ship, so the Ops officer didn't ask questions about what to do. Hackett kept calm, this ship was staffed with the most competent officers the Alliance Navy had.

Prometheus had made a run for it and was diving into the atmosphere. Everest took a much higher orbit and had a few more seconds worth of clear fire before they endangered the people on the planet below.– with an average of forty megatons per shot, Hackett wasn't going to risk it. "Fighters launching." The ops officer called out. The screen ahead changed to the image of the small craft leaving the ship, the leading edge riding the upper reaches of the atmosphere.

Hackett sat back and just waited now as the ship left a proper angle to fire on the nearest mothership, it'd be up to Prometheus and the ground teams now. "All Transports prepare for launch, send a wide band frequency signal to the planet. Tell them where the transports will be touching down, and make sure Kai Leng's prisoner is on one of them." He didn't add that he didn't care if Kai Leng was among them. No sense giving the crew ideas.

**-Kodiak 1-1, in atmosphere of Watson- **

"This is Kodiak 1-1 to Alliance fighters." Miranda called over the radio. She knew they'd been ordered to defer to both Shepard and herself for this mission, but she also knew they'd resent it. Trying to play nice with them was only going to feel insulting. "We have incoming enemy fighters and bombers. Target the larger bombers – our barriers should give us enough protection to get to the ground."

Shepard gave her a sidelong look, as if telling her to be more polite. No matter, a soldier followed orders and Hackett had made it clear that she was a person of authority. The reply was what she expected. "_We'll give em hell, just stay out of our way."_

Shepard leaned in and spoke in the com. "Use your disruptor torpedoes where you can – they've proven effective against their shields."

_"All due respect Shepard, stick to fighting on the ground."_

Miranda held her wince of amusement. Shepard still thought of himself as an Alliance Soldier at times. It was almost adorable. "Don't take it personally commander. You _have_ been gone from the Alliance a long time."

Shepard narrowed his eyes and growled. "That's _Spectre_ to you flyboy."

Miranda didn't reply and instead focused on flying the craft. Far in the distance, she saw Everest begin its high speed orbital slingshot. The Ha'tak that had been chasing Prometheus had moved away, now focused on Everest as it launched fighters and transports. Obviously the larger ship seemed the meatier target. Miranda still didn't like how close those Goa'uld fighter craft were getting. "Major Carter?"

The Major was in the rear passenger seat of the cockpit. Teal'c sat next to her and both seemed relatively calm given the situation. She had to give the woman credit, she'd become a Major during a time in history that women weren't exactly considered as equal. Miranda respected that, but it was like talking to a monkey that had figured out how to open a door. "Yes, Miss Lawson?"

Miranda tried to keep from wincing, but instead just furrowed her brow. "Just Miranda will do, no sense confusing anyone on the battlefield with 'Miss'." She motioned over to the incoming fighters. "I've read the report on the armaments on those craft, but what can we expect in tactics?"

Shepard scoffed. "No offense Major, but I'd like to hear Teal'c's opinion too."

Major Carter shrugged and turned to Teal'c. "I'm sure he'll agree with me, they'll try and swarm us."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied. "The Gliders will attempt to overwhelm our position, while the Al'Kesh will provide heavy support. The Al'Kesh are shielded, while gliders are not."

Shepard nodded in thanks, then turned back to the screen. Miranda kept their pace down the atmosphere steady, not enough to heat their armor plating to its limits. The fighters escorting them began to chatter over the radio and Miranda tuned into their frequency.

_"Razor 3-1, target is at maximum range. All fighters fire at will, repeat, fire at will!"_

_"3-3 here, got a big bogey making for HVT, Arrow 2-4 you got my back?"_

_"Confirmed kill! 3-2 confirmed one splashed fighter!"_

_"Bogeys opening fire! Evasive!"_

_"This is 3-3, Backscratch! 2-4 Backscratch!"_

Miranda switched the camera screen into a zoomed in view of the battle. The death gliders charged in without care, firing their repeating cannons again and again. The Alliance fighters nimbly dodged with their much more agile mass effect drives, chattering with their main cannons. The heavier bombers of both sides flanked to the sides, trying to pin each other down with their stronger weapons.

She noticed how Major Carter and Teal'c leaned over to see, but hid their apprehension. Miranda on the other hand admired how the Alliance Pilots dove and wheeled about, their mass effect drives giving them a serious advantage in such a close range knife fight.

The Alliance fighters quickly tore into the formation of Death Gliders, the lighter cannons of the Goa'uld fighters too slow firing to catch the nimbler fighters. In contrast, the alliance fighters mass effect cannons shred the gliders to bits, flames and smoke spouting out of each mortally wounded craft. Glider after glider fell into the atmosphere, pockmarked with bullet holes. The four Razor fighter/bombers and two Arrow Space Superiority fighters were making quick work of the larger force, but then the Al'Kesh came into range.

Unlike the death gliders, the al'kesh were shielded and sported a paired heavy plasma cannon mounted on a turret. One of the Razor fighter/bombers pounced on the lead Al'kesh, firing a long burst from its main cannons. When the Al'kesh shrugged it off and returned fire, the Alliance pilot had to veer off in what Miranda could tell was a gutwrenching maneuver.

When she saw a different colored explosion, one punctuated by a half second scream over the radio, Miranda knew that this battle was only just beginning.

**- SSV Everest, CIC Deck-**

"Fighters have engaged enemy forces! Main cannons cooling off but enemy craft still pursuing us, they'll be in GARDIAN range in thirty seconds!"

Hackett pumped his fists. He was used to charging into battle and tearing his enemy's head off with his D-Class cannons, but the knowledge that this Goa'uld mothership had shrugged off almost half a gigaton of force in the last few minutes made him think twice. "ETA for transports landing?"

The crew around him were still relatively calm, the battle was strange, usually these long range bombardments would either resolve themselves quickly, or they'd dive into a knife fight. This was both as the motherships edged closer, just a bit faster than the Everest's orbital velocity. The Ops officer called out. "Transports entering lower atmosphere! Enemy air support on intercept route, our fighters are moving to assist."

The screen shifted to the fighters and Goa'uld craft nimbly ducking in and out of each others line of fire. The gliders especially were evasive as even a stray shot would put them down. The Alliance fighters meanwhile tried to steer clear of the Al'Kesh, its main turreted cannon proving deadly.

Hackett had read Major Carter's report on what Kinetic Barriers and their armor did against Goa'uld weapons. Flash frying in a tin can was no way to go for a soldier. "Hold fire until the majority of incoming fighters are in range. I want GARDIAN systems at full power. Have our fighter cover stay clear until after our first volley. Can we provide any support to Kodiak 1-1? "

"Calculating." The Ops officer began to run simulations; it took moments for his reply. "Rear F-Class Cannons can provide minimal support for high to mid-orbit targets. We're moving too fast for clear resolution on anything below that."

Hackett cursed under his breath, but nodded. "Better than nothing, what about ground support?"

"Nothing below C-Class cannons sir." The Ops officer winced, but said nothing more. Hackett didn't need to hear it

It was quiet for another few moments before the sensor officer called out. "Ten fighters and four bombers on approach. GARDIAN banks charged and ready to fire, we'll have them all in optimal range in thirteen seconds."

Hackett waited the thirteen seconds, and the calmly said. "Fire."

The screen ahead of Hackett suddenly burst with light, as the closest Death Gliders suddenly began to explode. Without an atmosphere, there was no visual aspect to the GARDIAN lasers – just the detonations. Each pulse tore a large hole in the unshielded fighters, killing the pilots inside.

The Bombers were another story though, as their shields flared from the instant impact from the GARDIAN cannons. They moved evasively but it did nothing against the pinpoint accuracy of the weapon – it just wasn't powerful enough to break their shields.

"Keep us moving Navigator, that…" Hackett began.

"New contact!" The Ops officer screamed as he received sensor data. "Enemy craft firing!"

The alarms began to ring on the ship, not loud enough to block communication, but more than loud enough to scare the hell out of anyone who heard it.

The screen showed the bombers unleashing small yellow bolts of plasma, minuscule in comparison to the Everest itself but Hackett knew it wouldn't take much to cripple the ship. It was only a moment before the fighters covering Everest swung into view, their mass effect cannons chattering and adding to the firepower pouring onto the Goa'uld bombers. Still they remained resolute and fired again, this time towards the fighters.

The shots hit Everest's barriers, the mass effect field stopping the mass of the shots, but the surge of heat from the volley of shots washed over the hull. When the second volley hit, the metal armor sheathing began to glow from the excessive heat.

Hackett barked. "Navigator! Evasive! If we can't take them out then I want an FTL course out of here! Bring any guns with proper angles to bear! Fire!"

The fighters weren't holding back either. The leading pair locked in on the closest Al'Kesh to Everest and opened fire, their mass effect cannons humming at a rapid fire rate.

Hackett watched the tracers ping off the shields of the Al'Kesh, who now turned its attention to the fighters. Hackett saw the chance, and the Weapons officer did as well. The ship vibrated softly as one of the C class cannons at the right angle fired instantly on the Al'kesh.

The small ship's shields strained and visibly fluttered from the impact. Enough energy was imparted that the craft spun out of control, suddenly easy pickings for the fighters that swarmed around and massed fire, finally penetrating the shields and tearing strips off the armor' exposing the atmosphere inside.

The other Al'kesh had gotten the message and veered off. Most towards the planet.

"Admiral!" the com officer suddenly barked. "We're receiving a signal! It's from the enemy mothership."

Hackett nodded and straightened.

The screen filled with the image of a gruff looking face, his large metal filled tattoo on his forehead made him look even more imposing than he already was. His voice was just as menacing. "Tau'ri, you will surrender your vessels or we will take them by force. Lord Camulus demands this of his new slaves."

Hackett opened his eyes wide at the order. He got up and growled back "You want my ship? You come and get it." He signaled to the com officer to shut the signal off and then barked. "I want all defensive systems online! Keep us away from those ships until our people complete their mission!"

"Admiral! Enemy craft is firing!"

Hackett turned to the screen, and watched as the slowly spinning pyramidal craft began to lob large yellow bolts of plasma. Even one of those things would cripple Everest, but they were still far enough away to dodge. The mothership didn't have that problem with Everest's own fire – they just didn't care.

The navigator spoke, though not with the same near panicked voice the operations officer did. "Calculating…Sir, none of those shots are in an impact trajectory. But it is blocking any major evasive movements. I think they're trying to box us in sir."

Hackett turned to the planetary map beside him on his armrest. It showed the mothership behind him, and on a long orbit later, the other mothership moving into a pincer position. "Damn…"

**-Subway Entrance, Watson City - **

Kai Leng had received the message clearly. Over the last two weeks he'd spent several hours a day tracking down any survivors he could, keeping the useful ones near him. The civilians had been hidden in the subway, surviving off a nearby supermarket they'd raided. It wasn't the only thing they'd raided as Kai Leng unholstered the Goa'uld Shock stick he'd liberated from a particularly nasty Jaffa who liked torture – at least until he met Kai. It wasn't the most civilized of weapons, but he was sure something would come of it when he got back to the Illusive Man.

It wasn't long after capturing Redding that Wurher and Tran had arrived. Tran had recovered, but they weren't alone. A scared civilian family had tagged along, seeking protection from the Jaffa who'd been sweeping through the city looking for technology and prisoners. Kai didn't want to think about what the Jaffa were doing to those prisoners, so he focused on killing as many of them as he could. The soldiers he'd worked with and a dozen others who'd joined up had come to trust him in the last two weeks – at least somewhat.

Resistance against the Jaffa occupation wasn't easy, and least of all was watching humans being abducted. Kai had watched their pretensions and illusions about the Alliance fade away, he'd watched them come to see the world as he knew it really was.

Now Hackett was in orbit and coming to save them. The irony wasn't lost on Kai.

He'd rescued about two hundred people in total. Just enough for the transports that were coming down. There were gods knew how many others hidden in the bowels of the city, but Kai couldn't worry about them. He dragged Redding behind him, chained up and still in an environment suit, his left leg having been shot repeatedly since that damned snake kept healing it.

It was different, working with a crew that didn't match his ideology, but had come to understand it. Wurher still gave him looks of disgust, Tran still stayed quiet, but he'd found a strange mentorship with Vulic. Maybe the young man was still impressionable. The other soldiers, a mix of militia, police agents, and the odd marine had all preferred the simplicity of following orders than a position of leadership rather than follow their own leads. Kai's N7 training was invaluable as he not only ensured the safety of civilians now, but he was the only one who'd struck back at the Goa'uld and succeeded in their eyes.

The civilians were holding back, the subway a cramped place as it was didn't exactly make for a good stampede ground. Kai waved the men and women who'd decided to follow him into cover positions. The roads and pads around the subway made for both a great landing site, as well as a potential bloodbath if the Jaffa gained air superiority.

The city had grown dilapidated in the last two weeks. The smell of rotting food, body odor and burnt electronics gave the place a distinct taste that made Kai glad he could switch to rebreather mode in his armor. Some of the others weren't so lucky, they used bandannas, old shirts, just about anything to keep away the stench.

What had become a ghost town was now buzzing with activity. Far above them, Kai could spot moving dots. Some stayed still and moved slowly – the transports, both Kodiaks and Polars. Others buzzed around like insects, with still others lumbering around. The sound was omnipresent, the low dull buzz of engines.

When Kai spotted the first explosion in the sky he knew the Jaffa weren't going to give up so easily. He quickly barked out orders to those around him, trying to maintain some level of control. Redding tried to escape, yanking Kai along for a moment before he regained the upper hand and pulled Redding's legs out from under him. Kai twisted the chain, even as civilians nearby watched, and flipped Redding onto his injured leg. With no hesitation, Kai drove the Goa'uld shock stick into Redding's back, glad that his scream was muffled by the suit. He then looped the chain around both of Redding's feet and then reached over to the environment suit's neck and yanked it up. Redding cursed in that Goa'uld language, but Kai didn't stop. The opposite end of the chain looped around Redding's neck, just the way Kai wanted. It was a hell of a hogtying but Kai had grown detached to the idea that Redding was still somewhere in there.

The dull roar slowly grew, and a sudden whoosh sent up a whirlwind of dust and rubble as a large craft, much larger than an Al'Kesh flew past and rumbled the ground. How it'd snuck up on them was beyond Kai, but he also didn't recognize it. The giant 'USS Prometheus' on the side of the hull said all he needed to know though. "Load up! I want covering positions on all landing pads and the road! Move move!"

**-Kodiak 1-1, above Watson City- **

The Jaffa weren't exactly ignoring them, but the fighter escort that had met the Al'Kesh and Glider squadron sent after them were making a hell of a racket with their mass effect cannons and disruptor technology. Miranda felt the drag every time she had to push the ship into an evasive maneuver, sending a message that they needed cover. She'd studied fighter pilot techniques, and even more, simulations were very effective learning tools. Nothing in the simulators though gave her the same adrenaline rush and terror as watching a death glider buzz them at mere feet away, the shockwave from the fly-by rocking the Kodiak back and forth.

Shepard had begun to curse under his breath, a little thing Miranda had found surprising about the Commander when in a situation he couldn't control. But even more, she was shocked at how calm Carter and Teal'c were, both were focused and seemingly dedicated to the mission.

Hearing their fighter escort hooting at another downed Jaffa craft over the radio brought her back to reality and she surveyed the situation on the sensors. Prometheus was nearing the drop off point and had slowed down. Its own fighter escort was buzzing the city, engaged in multiple dogfights with the Jaffa. The gliders had quickly fallen to even grazing bursts of mass effect cannon fire, but the larger Al'Kesh were proving resilient.

Miranda winced as broken pieces of Jaffa fighter crashed into the buildings below, sending up geysers of flame and smoke. The city was already in shambles from the looks of it, the chaos of an air battle above wasn't helping. She watched as an Arrow Air/Space Superiority fighter nimbly outmaneuvered an Al'Kesh high above the city, but the Al'Kesh's turret tracked it the whole time, firing and forcing the Alliance pilot to go into a corkscrew evasive maneuver. The Al'Kesh then simply made a full 180, showing no ill effects from the inertia.

Major Carter was watching as well and leaned forward. "Al'Kesh shields aren't incredibly strong, but those fighter cannons aren't incredibly large. Your disruptor torpedo technology could penetrate it but there's too much risk of friendly fire on the ground."

Miranda was listening, but was already a few steps ahead. "We just need something with a bit more punch." She motioned to the screen where Prometheus had reached the drop off point. The Jaffa on the ground had opened fire, both smaller staff shots as well as larger almost concussive staff shots flew up and splashed against Prometheus' shields. Prometheus itself seemed unfazed by the hits but Miranda could sense the worry in Carters' expression.

The Jaffa strongpoint had launched the majority of its fighters, but a few Al'Kesh and transports remained on the ground. Perfect.

In what Miranda had expected, she heard Carter gasp softly as the three Mako armored vehicles suddenly streaked out from Prometheus' cargo bay, just like they were fighters. The heavy vehicles seemed to fly for a moment, but then began to fall one after another. Teal'c was focused on the screen as well, but didn't say anything.

When the Makos engaged their thrusters and corrected their descent angle and speed, Teal'c blurted. "Interesting."

Commander Shepard brought up the forest behind the Jaffa, and picked out a small clearing. "Alright, let's touch down and get this moving. If those Goa'uld in orbit get antsy this might turn into a really short mission."

Major Carter shook her head, but then shrugged. "The Goa'uld are fond of orbital bombardment, but their cannons are too powerful. At that range they'd take out their own encampment as well."

The Kodiak swooped down, leaving the dogfights in the skies above Watson behind. Miranda mumbled. "That's if they care."

"Miranda…" Shepard growled – his intent clear.

Miranda just shrugged. "I'm just being honest, Commander."

"I know, I hate it when you do that."

**-Mako 'Shark 1', 200 meters above Watson City- **

Captain Nathaniel Parker held on for dear life, not giving two shits about the Alliance Marines around him who seemed relatively calm as they fell through the sky in a vehicle that had the aerodynamics of a sofa. The sixty odd-soldiers who'd come along for the ride were calm, unlike the other SG marines in his team looked equally pantsshittingly terrified, but this _was_ the first time they'd jumped out of a space ship. He wished they'd just given him a chute and thrown him out from orbit.

The screens inside the Mako tank were clear and high resolution. He could easily make out the details of the building they were heading right into, but then felt a shift in gravity as the pilot… or rather driver, pulsed the tank's thrusters and moved them into a proper trajectory for a rush on the Jaffa landing zone.

The sudden whoosh and sound of an explosion made him fight against his seat straps, now beyond simple patience. "Jesus! What the fuck was that?"

The defacto leader of these Alliance troops, a rough looking man named Fullerton cackled and motioned to the screen above his head. "You think this is a joyride?" Parker looked at the screen where he saw an Al'Kesh listing, a flaming hole in its side from where the Mako's shot had penetrated its shielding. One of those fancy looking fighters then swooped in, shredding the heavy craft to pieces with a long burst of what looked like hypervelocity cannon fire. Fullerton laughed more. "Stay close! This is gonna get ugly real fast!"

Parker drew in a breath and held it. These Alliance soldiers were…

The jarring impact as the Mako touched ground made Parker think his stomach crushed his groin, but then on the rebound it punched his throat from the inside. It took a moment to recover from the hit, but he heard Fullerton barking orders, a sudden orange hologram in front of him showing a map. "Squads! Cover your assigned positions and let'er rip! If you find any civvies, bring em back to the Makos!" He unstrapped himself and waved to Parker. "Move soldier!"

Parker did as he was told. Despite Fullerton being only a lieutenant in a foreign armed force, he sure as hell seemed like he knew what he was doing. Parker got up, still feeling alien inside this heavy armor and holding a strange rifle. It all felt so familiar though as the aft doors to the Mako opened and the distinct sounds of battle rang through. Fullerton charged out and leapt through, his heavy looking gun making a whining sound. Parker looked to the other three SG marines with him, a look of disbelief on their faces as they got up and followed.

Parker hopped out of the Mako tank and immediately regretted it. Staff shots flew above his head – he ducked instinctively and rolled - a few shots impacting the Mako's barriers and dissipating. The heat spread out, raising his own suit's temperature. He heard a scream in his headset. "_Get out of the way retards! Heat sinks are spiking and I gotta move!"_

It took a moment, but Parker realized it was him and his squad who were in the way. He waved his squad into position and followed Fullerton, hearing the Mako's engine rev up as it drove away leaving them without cover.

The street they were on was busy, a small café surrounded by four or five story commercial buildings, all made of metal and concrete. The streets themselves were wide and dotted with landing pads – the forest nearby a stark contrast. It almost felt like being next to Central Park in New York in the future. The Jaffa position was about seventy feet into the park, chopped down trees and crates making great cover positions as they opened fire.

Parker and his team kept low as they rushed for the side street by the café where Fullerton had taken cover behind a car, relaying information and barking orders. Parker knew their mission objective was just to keep the Jaffa's attention rather than actually defeat them, and he was perfectly fine not getting in the crossfire. He skidded into place and looked at Fullerton who gave him a look back.

A trio of staff shots landed on the car they used for cover, to which Fullerton got up and roared as he held the trigger of his weapon and rained thunderous suppression fire downrange. Parker looked to his men and shrugged. "You heard the man. Suppression fire!" Then did the same.

**-USS Prometheus, Bridge -**

"Alliance troops have engaged Jaffa position sir, we're getting fire requests from their squad leader." Lt. Miguel announced. Pendergast thought of exactly what the Alliance troops were expecting, they'd already stirred up a hornet's nest and there was still two motherships in orbit.

"Where are the motherships? Where in orbit are they?"

The sensor officer replied instantly, Pendergast liked that he kept on top of things. "Both motherships are on the move, I think they're trying to box in Everest who'se moved into the opposite orbital plane." He then cursed under his breath and continued. "Alliance fighters have destroyed eighty percent of Goa'uld Death Gliders, but they're having issues with the Al'Kesh. We're down three fighters against eight Al'kesh"

With enemies below and now enemies above, Pendergast decided to make the most of it. "Alright, Lieutenant Marks, give me a sideswipe course along the Jaffa front line, Edwards, bring aft guns to bear on marked targets. Miguel?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Coordinate with Alliance fighters on taking down those Al'Kesh, don't wanna risk friendly fire."

**-Watson City, Front Line-**

Fullerton didn't like the idea that they were supposed to just sit back and lob fire at the Jaffa to let Shepard sneak in. He also didn't like the fact that the Jaffa were shooting back with weapons that could cook his men in their armor. In fact, he just plain didn't like the situation. A stray shot landed above his head as he took cover, the SG Team following him and imitating him. Flattering maybe, but effective? Not even close. "Parker! Get your sorry ass off the pavement and flank to that café!" Fullerton rose and fired three bursts of fire, suppressing the Jaffa position ahead of them.

The Jaffa were dug in, a mass of metallic crates and other supplies that looked a little too familiar circled them giving them a great cover position. The Makos were circling and firing their rapid fire cannons, only firing their main heavy cannon on the outskirts as the plan called for.

The Jaffa used a mixture of weapons, both plasma and mass effect driven, from behind the cover of the crates. There was a large staging ground behind the covered line from which gliders, larger bomber style ships, and the very large transports were refueling, resupplying, and taking off.

The Jaffa were effectively holding his men back, the random and rapid fire of plasma kept his men behind cover instead of charging through the Jaffa perimeter. Fullerton could see the advantage in taking out the position, but he also knew he wasn't the main element of this attack.

Prometheus was taking the heaviest fire, its shields absorbing the energy as the bombers fired their turrets even on the ground, as well as larger squad level weapon mounts Fullerton hadn't been expecting. A few of them targeted the Makos, but the craft were too quick and pilots too experienced at dodging fire. Fullerton cursed the lack of proper air and drone support and barked into his radio. "Squads three and four, give us sniper cover while squads one and two push forward. Squad five load up those riot shields and give us a distraction to the west." He switched frequency to Prometheus. "Pendergast! I need that fire support now!" He resent the coordinates for where he wanted the strikes, right in front of them to create a dustcloud.

Parker and the SG team had moved into position near the edge of the car they used as cover, ready to make the run to the café. The SG Marines weren't timid as they added their own fire to the wave – their own small part. Fullerton could make out some members of Squad Five moving into position to run to the west, flanking the Jaffa strongpoint. He singled out a pair of them on his omni-tool and barked. "Marines! Give us some cover!"

The marines turned and saw the situation. They raised their riot shields and in their other hands, held SMGs ready to fight off any Jaffa that may see them as an easy target. The pair of marines stepped out and crabwalked to take full advantage of their shields, which now made a nice fat target. "Move Parker!" Fullerton screamed as Prometheus finally opened fire and ripped apart the sky with its cannons.

The SG team rushed ahead, staying low and rushing towards the riot shield equipped Marines. The impact from Prometheus' guns tore great divots into the ground, but the dirt and dust cloud made great momentary cover. "Makos! Swing in close for a drive by!"

_"Squad one here, found civvie casualties. Looks like plasma fire."_

Fullerton kept one eye on his HUD tracking his soldiers. They were still just teasing the Jaffa. Firing but not moving ahead to take them out. Prometheus' shots were now splitting their attention as more and more of them fell back, and loaded the transports as quickly as they could. "Focus on the live ones, and take out any Jaffa that get close."

The lead riot shield marine began to take fire, the plate of silicon absorbing the heat and impact with relative ease much to the relief of the soldier behind it. He started laughing maniacally as the Jaffa now poured fire onto it, their shots just not having enough oomph to penetrate. Fullerton rushed out, staying low and firing more bursts from his Revenant. The SG soldiers had made it to cover and only he was left. "Fall back!"

The riot shielded soldiers complied, but the one under the heaviest fire suddenly buckled as a lucky shot grazed his barriers, having missed the riot shield. Fullerton cursed softly as the soldier bit back a scream of pain from the sudden overtemperture, and wrapped an arm around him as he pulled him aside. "Move soldier!"

Fullerton hated being able to see each plasma shot streak in, they were too fast to dodge, but just fast enough to make out the one that was gonna get you. The shield took more fire, the front plate now warping as the material sloughed off. It had taken two dozen shots max, and the eerie glow from it told Fullerton that it had served its purpose. Without much subtlety, Fullerton peeled away the shield from the soldiers hand and flung both it and themselves down.

The staccato of fire being exchanged, as well as the whoosh from Prometheus' cannons impacting the ground made things confusing, but Fullerton was used to it. He dragged himself forward, the rescued soldier following suit. To his surprise, another two soldiers with riot shields suddenly jumped out, giving them quick cover from the pulses coming their way. Parker and his own team skidded into place beside him, lifting him up and pulling him towards concrete cover. "Come on Lieutenant! The Jaffa are pushing!"

Fullerton pushed Parker away from him, but felt suddenly better. It'd been awhile since he'd fought so close he could see the eyes of his enemies. He took a moment to wonder how Shepard was doing and then got back to reality. "All Squads belay former orders and dig in, we've got incoming hostiles!"

**-Forest Near Jaffa Checkpoint- **

Shepard waved his smaller team of Carter and Garrus forward. It was no surprise that Garrus was sneakier than a raccoon, but Carter moved quietly as well and even understood and replied in hand signals he recognized. The two snipers were hanging back a bit, providing cover for Miranda, Teal'c and Grunt who had snuck up behind a pair of sentries. Jack and Jacob were on the outskirts, ready to reinforce anyone who needed it.

The landing was quiet, and Shepard wondered if the Jaffa even saw them as a threat. The little Kodiak ship wasn't of the armed variety like the other fighters, so why hadn't they focused on such easy prey? Teal'c had made mention that the Jaffa sought honor, and killing unarmed enemies was only left for the end, and typically only under the order of a Goa'uld. Shepard was growing more and more distaste for the Goa'uld, and oddly enough, more respect for the Jaffa.

The pair of sentries were alert, their eyes darting from side to side, their staffs aimed and swinging about. Miranda had set up a pincer trap, with herself as bait.

Carter crouched beside Shepard on the hill, Garrus spotting for him as Shepard zoomed in on the sentries. If it weren't for the tattoo on their foreheads and strange armor, Shepard would have sworn they were human. When they spotted Miranda waving at them they both raised their staffs and barked in English. "Halt! In the name of Camulus!"

Shepard turned to Carter and quietly asked. "Who's Camulus?"

Carter shrugged. "No clue, probably a minor system lord. Teal'c may know more."

"Sounds like something you ride." Garrus muttered, and then continued. "Teal'c and Grunt are in position. Let's see the fireworks."

With the sounds of battle behind them, and the dull roar of the fighters, Al'Kesh and Prometheus in the skies, the Jaffa were completely caught off guard when Miranda outstretched her hand and unleashed an overload blast on them. The small tech projectile slammed into the lead Jaffa, exploding in a pretty cascade of electricity stunning them both momentarily. Teal'c and Grunt burst into a run, each targeting one of the two sentries.

Teal'c was quick and simple, disabling his opponent with a sharp rifle butt to the back of his neck, and quick kick to the face to ensure he was unconscious. Shepard admired the simplicity. Grunt on the other hand looked like he'd been released from hell as he grabbed the Jaffa by the belt of his armor and laughed. The Jaffa regained some measure of consciousness just as Grunt swung him upwards over his shoulder, and flung him across the forest. The Jaffa flipped over backwards from the brutal assault and slammed into a large pine-like tree upside down, falling to the ground head first. Shepard winced as the Jaffa landed in what he presumed was a neck breaking impact. He wasn't surprised, but hearing Carter's soft gasp told him what he needed to know.

He got up and radioed the team. "Alright, let's keep moving. Police anything those Jaffa have of interest and converge on prearranged coordinates. We'll make our game plan there."

Garrus had seemingly noticed Carter's surprise at Grunt's ferocity and explained as he began to move through the trees. "Don't worry, Grunt's not exactly the best example of stealth."

Carter mumbled as she also moved, staying close to both snipers. "If that's his version of stealth, I'm not sure I want to see him angry."

* * *

><p>The team had reunited at the very edge of the Jaffa encampment. The battle was raging on the opposite side, with a tamer dogfight in the skies above them. It'd been maybe twenty minutes since touchdown and they wouldn't be here much longer. Shepard was counting on Hackett to provide the distraction needed to keep those giant pyramid ships from raining death from above.<p>

The position ahead of them wasn't the best. Most of the crates that would have served as cover for their infiltration had been loaded onto the heavy transports, the craft now taking off and heading up into space. There were only a few Al'Kesh and transports left, all of which looked ready to take off. They needed to move fast. A small outcropping of rocks served as a low barrier, the team prone and waiting for orders to move out. Shepard turned to Teal'c and nodded "Which you think is best? Those big ships or the smaller bombers?"

Teal'c crawled towards the front, with the others waiting quietly. Jack most of all seemed nervous with Grunt and Jacob solid as rocks in comparison. Teal'c peeked out and surveyed the situation. "The transports are closer and will provide more areas to hide in. Should we run into opposition, we will be significantly more outnumbered. The Al'Kesh will leave us more exposed, but more likely to be on even terms should we need to fight."

Shepard thought about it. There were four options – the transport, the Al'Kesh, splitting up and infiltrating both, or just aborting the mission. He clicked his jaw and looked to Carter. "Can you fly one of those things?"

Carter winced and shrugged. "I'd be more comfortable on the Al'Kesh, but it's not my specialty." She furrowed her brow. "You're not thinking of splitting up are you?"

"Maybe. Better chance of mission success if one of us gets caught."

Teal'c shook his head. "I disagree, we should remain together and even our strength against their numbers."

"How small are the corridors in those craft?" Miranda blunted. "A group of eight people isn't exactly inconspicuous. I have to agree with Shepard."

Shepard looked around, the others gave their recommendations with little more than nods or shakes of their head. "This isn't a democracy, the mission is more important and if we've got two pilots then we hit both targets – increases our chances of one going up to the mothership." He motioned to Teal'c. "You, Garrus, Jack and Jacob take the transport." He then looked to the others. "We'll hit the bomber."

Carter looked over to Teal'c for a moment, then rebutted. "Hold on a second. This isn't part of the plan! There's no way to be sure that Al'Kesh will fall back to the mothership! We're taking a big risk and halving our potential force."

Shepard was surprised, it wasn't often he was argued with like this. "I'm in charge of this mission and you two are the only ones who can fly those ships. If we can improve our mission odds, I'm willing to risk it."

Carter narrowed her eyes. "I'm not. The plan called for us to infiltrate the transport and get on that mothership. If we can take it over we'll have all the Al'Kesh we'll need."

"_If._" Shepard spat back. "This planet's getting raped by these Goa'uld and Jaffa and if I can put an end to it, I'm willing to risk it. That means at least some of us get onboard that mothership and put it out of commission."

"Your intentions are noble." Teal'c cut in, "But our resources are too limited."

Jack added. "Fuck this shit. You can die all honorable if you want, but I'm with Major Blondey, it won't make a difference if we're dead." Carter furrowed her brow at the jest, but didn't say anything.

Miranda turned to look at Shepard and shrugged. "It's your decision commander. I'll support you either way."

Shepard hated these split decisions. Why did they keep happening to him? "Alright, we'll infiltrate the transport and hitch a ride." He turned away and questioned what he was doing. The people of this planet needed every chance they could get, but fate kept intervening.

**-Streets of Watson City- **

Kai Leng knew that Illusive Man wanted him back. Ever since the merging of the two galaxies, he was the last truly reliable agent he had that knew the reality of the situation. The last two weeks had been difficult what with evading the Jaffa, and giving them little pinpricks of resistance. Now the Alliance was here and kicking ass and Kai didn't exactly like not being in the thick of it.

He checked his thoughts when the first strafing run came in. A death glider had decided that dogfighting with Alliance Fighters was futile, and now fired rapid pulses into the crowd of civilians rushing into the transports. Kai screamed a retaliate order as the Glider hadn't aimed for the transports, rather the people themselves.

Panic quickly rushed through the stampeding crowd, and the few marines and police officers left lost control. Someone fired a rocket that flew up into the air, tracking the death glider and putting it out of commission with a fiery blast.

More fighters were coming in though from above, and Kai knew he needed something more than a few ML-77's "This is Kai Leng to any Alliance fighters in the air, our evacuation point is under fire! We need air support _now!"_ .The civilians were still loading up, but there wasn't enough space for all of them. Kai had seen the lies in the faces of the Kodiak pilots as they promised to return, but he hadn't said anything. All he did was ensure that the soldiers who'd fought alongside him were on those transports. A dozen militiamen and police officers stayed behind to protect the hundred or so civilians left, with even more popping out of the woodwork desperately seeking a ride off the planet.

To his surprise, he got a reply. "This is Arrow 3-5, coming in hot. Watch your heads!"

Above them, Kai heard the distinct whine of an Alliance fighter, and then another two joining in. The death gliders peeled off and headed up into the sky, but the damage was done. Kai screamed and tried to bring some order back, but people were getting trampled as everyone fought to get onto the transports, while others tried to make a run for it.

Realizing that there wasn't anymore he could do. Kai turned to Tran, Vulic and Wurher. With a movement of his head, he motioned for the three to follow him as he dragged Redding into a Polar Transport.

**-Edge of Watson City, Cafe-**

Fullerton rushed forward and emptied two bursts into the Jaffa who'd decided that up close and personal was the way to go. The shots tore through his armor like it wasn't even there and dropped him to the ground, blood pooling around him. The battle had gone back and forth, with each side pushing against the other trying to break the other.

The Makos had suddenly proven ineffective. Fullerton took cover on a pillar of the front doors to the residential building his men had garrisoned and heard them barking at each other. "_Shark 1 to Shark 2, you dump that heat yet?"_

_"Still in the red, barriers holding but it's a goddamned sauna in here, Shark 1."_

_"Shark 3, sitrep."_

_"Shark 3 here, cooled off and ready to rock."_

The problem was the same as his own men. The Jaffa Plasma weaponry had little chance of penetrating barriers, but the heat exchange was so great it caused no end of problems for their weapons. It was an unexpected counter to what should have been a cakewalk.

Now the Jaffa were getting closer, and Fullerton needed to push them back in their little tete a tete. "Squad five! Report!"

The space between the two forces had filled up, the Jaffa were moving crates, logs, even pieces of what looked like ship armor to protect themselves as they moved closer. The mass volley of fire and bombers in the air had pushed Prometheus away, their close air support gone. Bodies littered the ground, but Fullerton saw a few Alliance ones there as well. He pushed it aside and focused. "Squad five! Give me a goddamned sitrep!"

_"Sir! We're pinned down and fighting blind! Jaffa aren't shooting plasma at us anymore! They're using Avengers and Shotguns! These riot shields are getting ripped apart!"_

_Shit._ "Alright, I'm sending support, hang in there!"

Fullerton heard a scream around the corner, and an alarm bleeping on his HUD. He turned the corner and watched as the riot shielded soldier fell to the ground as he tried to fall back, his body coursing with electricity. Fullerton then saw what caused it, a Jaffa who'd snuck close enough to use some strange new weapon. He recalled from the briefing about 'zats', but seeing one in action was something else entirely.

The second shot slammed into the shaking soldier, drawing another scream from him as he fell, his riot shield, barriers and armor useless. Fullerton grit his teeth and aimed. The Jaffa hadn't seen him and was hit full force by the concussion blast Fullerton fired. The blast raised a momentary cover of dirt, but it wouldn't last. _"Covering fire!"_ His HUD didn't even show a signal from the downed soldier, but Fullerton wasn't going to leave him lying on the floor.

To his surprise, the SG marines almost naturally sidled up to him providing him cover. Parker led them and ordered them into a wide covering pattern. Parker barked out to Fullerton. "Go go! We've got you covered!" He then aimed down the sights of his Avenger and fired a pair of bursts downrange. The other SG soldiers followed suit and the incoming fire slackened as they took cover.

Fullerton rushed out, keeping his head down as a few stray shots flew past. He skidded into place where the fallen soldier was and looped his hands under his shoulders. The Onxy body armor's boots hooked into the pavement easily and gave him the purchase to pull away.

The shots landing around him weren't aimed, but a stray shot would finish the soldier off and likely cripple Fullerton's escape.

When Parker stepped out and skidded into place behind the soldier, pushing aside his weapon and picking up his legs, Fullerton needed a moment to push aside the shock. "Go go!"

Fullerton didn't argue – between the two of them it was easier to get the downed soldier back to cover, but Fullerton could see the problem. The Jaffa were getting dangerously close now.

**- SSV Everest, CIC Deck-**

"Sir, the other mothership is moving to box us into the atmosphere. Looks like they're trying to force us to surrender."

Hackett pumped his fist over and over and thought. The Transports were still loading up and wouldn't get back before the Goa'uld ships intercepted them, Hackett needed time. "I want a course and heading to give us a loop around the system. We're going to FTL out of here and come back on the opposite side of the planet."

Some of the officers turned and looked at Hackett. He didn't move from his stalwart position. "Aye sir…"

Hackett was banking on several things, all he needed was a little extra time. "The second mothership, it's still behind us?"

"Aye sir, keeping parallel course and closing."

The plan to FTL out should the motherships actually try and hit them wouldn't work if they couldn't react to a shot quick enough. That left only one option. 'Com, give me fighter squad leader on the horn."

It took a few moments, but the com opened. "_Sir!"_

"Commander, Everest is going to be bugging out. We'll be back in…" Hackett looked over to his navigation officer who wiped the side of his face and then motioned ten fingers, then five. "…Twenty minutes on the opposite side of the planet. Coordinates will be sent to you momentarily." He looked at the Nav officer again and nodded, the Officer nodded back but Hackett could tell the speed at which he had to make calculations was putting the pressure on.

_"Admiral sir, we've got more fuel than ammo, any chance of a quick top up?"_

Hackett grit his teeth and growled. "Sorry son, make due and we'll be back in a bit."

_"Aye sir, we'll be waiting." _

The com shut off and Hackett took a moment to himself. He'd never run from a battle before but the situation wasn't exactly what he was expecting. "Navigator. I want us to jump into FTL as soon as you can communicate our reentry point and time to fighter squadron, Prometheus and transport wing." Hackett knew the Navigator would appreciate the time, but time was just something that they'd run out of.

**- Jaffa Checkpoint, Rear Perimeter- **

Shepard held his finger up to his mouth in a shush gesture to Jacob who now stopped and waited a moment. The rest of the squad remained quiet, but it wouldn't have mattered much with the constant pulsing and staccato fire of plasma and mass effect weaponry. Prometheus' occasional ground support fire made for a great distraction as the team slipped through the lax rear defenses of the Jaffa, using crates and the few stumps left of the trees they'd felled for cover.

They weren't far from the transport, but there was a field of golden ornate crates in the way with alert Jaffa protecting them. Right in front of them were two Jaffa on either end, each with a good view of the entire field. On the other end were a trio of Jaffa giving orders to what looked like slave labor – humans forced to carry the crates into the Transport.

Shepard grit his teeth, the idea that the Jaffa had enslaved those people, and gods knew what else with all those they'd kidnapped made his blood boil. But he knew he had to keep calm if he wanted to succeed. He shut off his external speakers and muttered over the radio. "Ready up."

It took a moment but they each replied in kind. It was disturbing how easy Carter and Teal'c melded into their party, but at the same time he knew they were more baggage than help – at least in a fight. "Looks like some pretty heavy patrols, If we can sneak up we can give 'em a nice love tap, knock out is quieter than a kill." He added the non-lethal aspect for Teal'c and Carter's benefit, at this point Shepard was ready to kill them all. "I'm cloaking and making a run for the far ones. Carter, hope you're as good a shot as I think, I'll need you to cover me just in case... Garrus I="

"Wait!" Carter then replied before he could move. "Those people will give us away. We can't sneak aboard if we're going to try and rescue them."

Miranda also replied. "She's right Commander. If we move on the transport, we'll be committing to a clean sweep of the ship."

"I know that." Shepard hissed back. "I'm not letting those bastards take those people. We'll bring them with us if we have to."

"We wish to assist them as well Commander Shepard." Teal'c calmly spoke. "But we must consider the mission, if we wish to infiltrate the Goa'uld mothership, we need to remain undetected."

Shepard was getting really tired of having to question his morals versus the decisions he had to make. He found himself angrily agreeing with them. "Change of plan. We won't be able to sneak aboard so we'll have to hijack a ship by force. Garrus, you're with me. Everyone else, follow Miranda and get on board that bomber and clean house. We'll fast talk our way onto that mothership." He might not have been able to save them all, but he was damned if he wouldn't at least save those he could.

_"Great, always wanted to be on a cheerleader squad." _Jack's snark went unanswered, a testament to how frosty the rest of them all were.

Garrus quickly approached in a crouched crab walk, his Mantis was collapsed for travel. "Lemme guess, we pick off these Jaffa, tell the civvies to run for the hills and get back to the bomber in time to see the last Jaffa fall, all while distracting them from the real mission of taking that bomber."

Shepard shrugged, Garrus was always on the same wavelength. "This is a fucked up situation, but I'm not leaving without giving those people a chance." He turned and nodded. "There's five, whoever wins buys the beer."

Garrus snorted and flicked his Mantis into full fire mode, Shepard did the same with his own. "We survive this, I'll split a bottle of Ryncol."

Shepard harrumphed. "Kinda defeats the purpose doesn't it?"

With a grin, Garrus nodded and leaned out to fire.

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't sure what to make of the situation, in the skies above her, Prometheus moved and tried to dogfight with Al'Kesh that made it look like a lumbering fool. The Alliance fighters swarmed around them all, chipping away at the shields of the Al'Kesh while covering the now taking off transports.<p>

Prometheus wouldn't be able to take that kind of abuse much longer and was likely already working out how to exfiltrate the Alliance troops. She had no idea how they were doing, but the Jaffa seemed very focused on them, leaving their rear exposed.

She ignored the obvious joke about slipping in through the rear and instead focused on remaining quiet. The Al'Kesh ahead of them was only lightly guarded, and the few Jaffa in the area were pushing a few humans to move a smaller supply of crates in. Sam had almost gotten used to having the Jaffa as allies, standing toe to toe against Kull warriors or Goa'uld. She moved into position and waited while Miranda expertly waved them into a pincer movement using the outward crates as cover.

The loud pop of sniper rifles behind them told Sam that Shepard was doing his part. The Jaffa who drove the humans turned their heads, easily recognizing the sound of gunfire. Miranda held her hand out in a 'hold' fashion, waiting for the Jaffa to move closer. Sam readied the Tempest SMG she held and breathed in.

Miranda dropped her hand and stood up in a fighting stance, her SMG letting loose a burst.

The lead Jaffa took the shots in the chest, screaming as he dropped to his knees and clutching the wounds. Sam finished him off with another short burst. The other two Jaffa were put down quickly by combined fire from the others, with the humans diving to the ground, screaming as they sought cover.

More Jaffa spilled out of the Al'Kesh, but they were quickly mowed down by the superior firepower. Sam fought down her revulsion at the needless death and kept fighting.

The small skirmish didn't last long, but the humans who'd been enslaved suddenly began begging for help. Miranda held up her hand and barked. "Stay down! Once we clear the ship we're taking it!" She turned to the team. "Grunt, Jacob, take point and sweep! Everyone else on me!"

Sam followed, the cargo bay hatch to the Al'Kesh serving as a good opening for them. She gave silent thanks that it wasn't a cargo ship as the corridors and rooms would have been so narrow it would have been a meat grinder. An Al'Kesh wasn't much bigger, but at least she could duck and roll if needed.

The civilians were panicking and while some looked like they wanted to come with them, others fled towards the woods. Despite the fracas, the Jaffa on the outer perimeter still hadn't noticed – likely too focused on the battle just outside of Sam's vision.

Grunt and Jacob each took a side of the cargo bay door and cleared it. Grunt kicked aside the still twitching body of a Jaffa and went in, Jacob following. Miranda then joined them with the rest of the squad following, the civilians still hiding amongst the crates.

_"Jaffa! Kree!"_

Sam heard the orders over the ship's intercom – their less than subtle approach had been discovered to nobody's surprise. What did give her a moments pause was the cargo bay itself. The Al'Kesh's cargo bay was lined with cages, human prisoners were inside now screaming for help, and dozens of crates stacked the room making it impossible to see the other side as it turned it into a maze. Sam quickly took cover and pushed away the screams around her, the sudden sound of staff fire filling her head.

She watched as Jack dove to the side and rolled behind cover, a trio of staff blasts chasing her. Miranda barked out. "Contact! Watch your flanks!"

Sam peeked out from beside the crate and spotted a duo of Jaffa with zats. She cursed softly as she knew her barriers wouldn't provide any protection. Nevertheless, she ducked down and aimed, the Jaffa spotting her and aiming as well. Sam proved the quicker draw as she downed the first one with a quick burst to the chest, and the second with another burst that tore the zat out of his hands. The Jaffa were only wounded though, and Sam knew what she had to do. She squeezed the trigger again, this time aiming more carefully. Both Jaffa dropped to the floor, dead before they hit the ground.

Around her, she heard cursing and a mixture of fire. A stack of crates across the room suddenly toppled over as a Jaffa Grunt had thrown smashed through, Jack providing cover from behind. Grunt cackled and finished the Jaffa off with a shotgun at near point blank. "Yeah! Right on your ass!"

The stacks of crates were proving more dangerous than anything else, giving both sides a degree of surprise and cover that Sam hadn't expected. Teal'c had found her after non-lethally dispatching another Jaffa who'd strayed too close and they now moved through the room, clearing it as they went. Sam spotted a wounded human in a cage, her leg bleeding from stray fire. She pushed away the thought it might have been her fire and kept sweeping.

A loud boom and a Jaffa's body sprawled out ahead of her from behind more crates. Jacob following moments after with his shotgun still steaming. Teal'c gave the body a quick check before moving on, Sam covering all the while.

"Move up! We need to take the ship before they realize what we're doing! Carter, Jacob, Cover our flank and wait for Garrus and the Commander! Everyone else, _charge!"_

Sam almost wished she was heading deeper into the ship, the pleas for help from the humans around her was more distracting than anything else. Jacob quickly found her and motioned. "I'll cover the door! Get these people loose!"

A momentary pang of relief. Despite what she'd learned of Cerberus, it seemed they still had some human decency among them.

* * *

><p>Shepard raised his rifle and fired another shot, the Mantis sniper rifle cracked loudly as the leading Jaffa who now chased them from the transport suddenly stumbled, holding onto his neck as spurts of blood gushed out from the wound. His five allies running alongside him paid no attention as they continued to rain down plasma fire. The sixty or so feet between them wasn't a long distance, not even for a pistol. The way the staff weapons were designed though made Shepard wonder just who the Goa'uld were used to fighting.<p>

Garrus had won the sniper contest, but Shepard didn't begrudge him. The Turian had grasshoppered ahead towards the bomber and now covered him as Shepard turned and sprinted. The Jaffa were getting whittled down, but more of them were now realizing there were intruders. Shepard barked into his omni-tool on a wide band. "Prometheus! This is Shepard! I'm marking off the ship we're taking! _Do not_ fire on any craft! Human prisoners are aboard! Take out any Jaffa on the ground!"

A garbled transmission came back to him, though Shepard couldn't tell who it actually was. The sizzle of a plasma shot whizzing past his head made him duck and roll, taking aim once more. The Jaffa had multiplied, now fifteen chasing after him and Garrus. The lead one once again fell to the ground as a shot to the head from Garrus sent him back. Shepard aimed for the next Jaffa and squeezed off a shot, his rifle now starting to warm up. "Make a run for it Garrus! I'll lead them off, cloak and catch up!"

All he got was an affirmative green light back. When Garrus didn't talk it worried Shepard.

**-USS Prometheus, Bridge- **

"Shields down to thirty eight percent. Five Al'Kesh are still circling and Alliance fighters are reporting low ammo for their heavier weapons."

Pendergast didn't like the odds. If the Asgard had decided to give them even a cheap energy weapon for Prometheus this battle would have been the other way around. "Radio the Alliance Squads, we're pulling them out." He tapped his communicator again and switched to Shepard's frequency. "Commander Shepard, I suggest you get moving. We're moving to the Everest's new extraction point and won't be able to provide any further support."

Nothing but garbled static. The level of fire they'd unleashed was causing hell with their communications and Lt Miguel cursed softly under her breath. "No good sir, we've still got point to point and transponder signals, but radio is a no go."

Pendergast clicked his jaw and took a moment. Decision time. "Alright, arm all missile tubes with conventional explosives, and prepare the cargo bay for wounded." He turned to Edwards. "Captain, make me a hole in that Jaffa frontline we can land in."

Edwards raised his eyebrows in surprise, but quickly go to work. "Aye sir!"

"Get me Alliance troops on point to point. Miguel."

"Done, sir."

"Fullerton?" Pendergast waited a moment, it wasn't long for the soldier to reply.

**-Edge of Watson City-**

Fullerton cursed their lack of proper support or even mission objectives once more, and fired off a concussion blast to give himself some cover from the small squad of Jaffa who'd rushed ahead – armed with Avengers. The blast raised a huge dustcloud and pushed them back, perfect targets for snipers – if they were still active. While the riot shields were marginally effective against the plasma weapons, their own stolen weapons tore through them like tin foil. He'd corralled Parker and his team into helping him triage the wounded, of which there were now almost a dozen. He didn't even want to think about the dead.

The skirmish had devolved into a no holds barred knife fight. The Jaffa had pushed back harder than he'd thought them capable of and closed the gap, lowering the Alliance's advantage with mass effect weaponry. When they'd busted out the weird snake like weapons that completely ignored barriers, Fullerton suddenly found his platoon in a deadly game of hide and seek.

He heard footsteps outside the café doors, so he motioned to Parker on the other side. With hand signals he got Parker to get to the other side of the door, and waited.

The door slid apart, revealing a Jaffa with a snake weapon crouch walking in. Fullerton nodded to Parker who didn't hesitate in grabbing the Jaffa and flinging him forward, easy pickings for the other marines in the room. Fullerton engaged the locks on his armor's arm braces and blindfired out the door with his Revenant.

It was only moments before another pair of rapid fire shots drowned out the suppression fire. The Mako's had regrouped and were making a push towards the area Fullerton and Parker's team had reinforced.

Squads one and two were still garrisoned inside the buildings beside them, but the Jaffa had figured out that suppression fire with those electrical weapons worked well. He'd heard soldiers screaming about the close contact fights raging as the Jaffa tried to rout out the dug in marines, but with shotguns and Onxy armor, it wasn't as dire as it seemed.

The only problem was the Jaffa had figured out how to best combat them. Fullerton almost didn't hear the distinct whine of plasma anymore, now hearing only the sparkle and crackle of the electrical weapon.

Was this was they'd been expecting? Why they didn't want him to try and break the Jaffa under his boot? It made some degree of sense but still.

Fullerton pushed a rather ornate garbage bin to the nearest window and crouched behind it using it for cover. He extended the bipod on his Revenent and swapped heatsinks letting the spent one fall to the floor. He always made sure he had plenty of reserves so he could unleash on a moments notice, like right now. "Prometheus, got it!" He scanned the area ahead of him, keeping one eye on the HUD with the positions of his men. The Jaffa had reorganized and were using the suppression fire from those electrical weapons to edge closer. He peered through his scope and saw them spreading out, preparing for a sweep of the section Fullerton was in while taking cover behind their moved crates and logs. "Jaffa have pushed back hard, barriers and riot shields ineffective. I've got wounded and need extraction!"

A roaring boom came from outside, along with the skid of tires. Shark 3 barked. "_Come get some you snake eyed bastards!"_

Fullerton risked a peek, Shark three had run over three Jaffa who'd been suppressed just outside the café and were armed with Zats. He didn't bother seeing if they were still moving as Mako 3's tires sent what was left out from behind it. It fired thunderous suppression fire, giving the Alliance soldiers the cover they needed to move for a few moments. Prometheus moved in the skies above, going higher and higher.

Pendergast's voice came through with a hint of desperation. "All Alliance Troops! We're dropping the hammer, take cover and get ready to hitch a ride! Danger close!"

Mako 3 seemed to change its mind and gunned its engine, the myriad of shots impacting on it shields seemingly chasing it off. But Fullerton could sense what was coming and barked through the radio. "Do it Pendergast! All troops! Danger close!"

High in the skies, Prometheus pulled a turn that would have shorn most ships Fullerton knew in half. Instead, it pointed its front nose towards the ground. A plume of smoke erupted from rounded covers, an almost comically large missile coming out amidst the smoke and fire. The staccato of fire lessened, but a few shots were still traded as a second missile spat out of Prometheus' brow.

It only took moments, but Fullerton took a deep breath before impact.

**-Jaffa Checkpoint, Landing Pad- **

The explosion sent out a massive shockwave, enough that Shepard felt the tremor from the blast. He'd cloaked and was sneaking around the Jaffa, their senses failing them as he easily ran past them towards the bomber he'd led them away from.

One Jaffa in particular was getting in his way, occupying the space between a long line of two crates leading to the bomber. Shepard didn't have time for this. His cloak ran out a mere second before reaching the Jaffa but it didn't matter. He grabbed the Jaffa by the collar and flung him to the side, bashing his head against the crate beside him. Shepard pinned him to it, pressed the barrel of his Predator into his chest and squeezed the trigger. The normal 'pop' was muffled, a spatter of blood spraying across his face.

The air strike and resulting rain of dirt and shards made perfect escape cover, as the unshielded and relatively unarmored Jaffa ran for their ships ignoring the humans left around. After dropping the dead Jaffa unceremoniously, Shepard continued towards the bomber which now came into view. Garrus had waited outside the doors to the bomber and cheered on. "Come on Shepard! The sky's raining bombs!" Shepard sprinted as hard as he could, all those hours spent running on Normandy in full armor paying off as he gritted through the pain. He skidded into place next to the door, Garrus gave his sly and nonchalant grin. "You're late."

Shepard shrugged and waved him in, Jacob waiting on the other side with his shotgun at the ready. "Fashiona…" His voice cut out as he saw the inside of the bomber, men, women, and even children were in full panic mode, Carter walking to each and trying to calm them down. Deeper inside the ship he heard the distinct sound of gunfire. He wanted to say something, anything to try and break the shock of seeing humans penned up in cages. All he ended up doing was gripping his gun tighter. "Garrus, Jacob, close that hatch and help these people. I'm moving up." He didn't bother looking at them for confirmation, instead moving towards the sounds of gunfire.

Carter spotted him, her face looking just as shocked as his did what seemed like ages ago. He'd seen this on Freedom's Progress and Horizon, but it had been clean then, the seeker swarms paralyzing the people and keeping an eerie calm about the entire affair. The Jaffa were doing the same, but lacking the precise technology of the Collectors. Just another nightmare to add to the list. Carter didn't say anything, and refocused on triaging the wounded.

The bloodied and dead Jaffa on the floor told Shepard his team had done their jobs, something he'd have to congratulate them on afterwards. He quickly left the cargo hold and moved on alone, his Predator up and ready to fire. The hallways were confusing but common sense told him to steer towards the front of the craft. The Goa'uld ships looked like they followed standard ship construction with the cargo bay in the rear along with engineering, and the bridge and living section near the front. A few hallways separated and seemingly gave the ship a sort of vein structure. More dead Jaffa lined the floors as Shepard picked his way through it, the bomber larger than he'd expected.

When he walked into the human side of a crossfire down a hallway, he instinctively cloaked and crouched. He heard Jack screaming as she unleashed a warp projectile from her hands from around the corner a few feet from him. "Shepard! The fuck are you doing? Get out of the way!"

Shepard rolled to the side and aimed, a squad of Jaffa were dug in. He squeezed the trigger on instinct, his omni-tool helping to aim the wild shots as she rolled into the wall.

To his horror, the distinct sheen of a barrier rose in front of the Jaffa, protecting him from the stray shots that would have hit. Only now he saw that they were wearing Alliance grade armor, with built in barriers. Beside the shielded Jaffa, another raised a shotgun and fired like a madman, filling the corridor with bullets. The warp projectile zoomed towards him, the Jaffa seemingly unaware of the destructive nature of it. The blue orb slammed into him and distorted the space in its vicinity, drawing a scream from the suddenly shredded Jaffa. Jack stepped out and crouched, her shotgun pumping out a reply to the Jaffa's.

Shepard rolled back in between shots from Jack as his cloak ran out and took cover on the other side of the corridor. He holstered his sidearm and whipped out his Mantis, the distinct whir and clack of it extending into a locked position reassuring him. Without any words, he leaned out and aimed. His omni-tool detected his position and automatically targeted the exposed shoulder of the Jaffa hiding behind the corner. He squeezed the trigger and let the round fly, the short distance of maybe twenty feet much less than he was accustomed to with the rifle, but not impossible.

The shot tore through the Jaffa's weakened barriers, ripping his arm off and drawing a scream of agony as he fell back clutching the wall with his one remaining arm. Shepard could now make out three more Jaffa defending the area, all armed with Avengers and Shotguns. Not exactly a fair fight – for him. Another shot finished he wounded Jaffa, but they quickly returned fire.

Shepard knew that they had to clear the ship immediately, time was running out. So he holstered his rifle again and called out to Jack. "Gimme a shockwave! I'll rush!"

Jack grinned like a wild woman and nodded, holding her shotgun in one hand while raising the other. "Curveball special coming up!"

She let out a low roar as she focused, and a memory came back to Shepard. Kaidan had explained how biotics felt, how the surge of energy and drain on them was both orgasmic and debilitating. How Jack and Miranda could perform biotics in the heat of combat and still fight hard was beyond Shepard, but he wasn't about to ask.

Jack stepped out and swung her arm up and around like a softball pitcher, a wave of biotic energy flowing out like a flamethrower. Shepard bolted immediately after, his predator ready in his hand. The waves tore the metal of the hull apart, leaving evenly spaced divots as it moved towards the Jaffa.

The impact was exactly what Shepard wanted, the shock and brutality of Jack's biotics stunned them, leaving them disoriented and trying to regain their balance, if not flung up and into the ceiling with enough force to break bones. Shepard dropped his shoulder and slammed into the lead Jaffa whose barriers had protected him from the blast, but still left him stunned.

The Jaffa screamed as Shepard raised him and drove him into the wall behind him, his arm in a particularly unfortunate position behind him. Shepard didn't admire it and yanked his other undamaged arm back. He dragged him down to the floor and lashed out with the butt of his pistol, audibly snapping the Jaffa's neck with the brutal impact.

Of the other two, one Jaffa had been flung up and was now on the floor, trying to figure out what had happened. Shepard focused on the other, whose barriers were still up. Jack rushed in as well, her shotgun tearing away what was left of the protective shield. Shepard finished him with a trio of shots center mass, ending with a fourth shot to the head. Jack still put another shell into his falling body for good measure.

Shepard heard a scuffle behind him, and reacted instinctively. He created an incineration blast in his left had and turned. The Jaffa had scuffled back, clawing at the wall to get up. Shepard could see the B2 markings and insignia on the cracked piece of armor he wore, and the battle damage of it. The only explanation was that it was a spoil of war. Something snapped inside Shepard and he screamed as he unleashed the blast at point blank.

The Jaffa turned at the scream and opened his eyes wide. At this range the blast didn't have to contend with barriers, slamming into the Jaffa's chest and spreading. A scream of anguish echoed in the hallways as the short range plasma blast carbonized the Jaffa, quickly putting an end to his existence. The flash was polarized by Shepard's HUD, and he watched the armor boil off and cook the Jaffa inside. All that was left was a charcoaled torso and still twitching legs.

Jack recovered from the momentary exertion and muttered. "Damn Shepard, overkill much?"

Shepard didn't reply, and instead reached down to pick up a fallen shotgun – not exactly his weapon of preference but it beat a single shot rifle in a close quarters fight.

**-USS Prometheus, Bridge- **

"Shields at twenty percent! Shots are bleeding through and we've got hull damage along the top of the ship." Edwards called out, Pendergast acknowledging him with a nod. The Jaffa had been stunted by the missile strike, but the Al'Kesh in the air were still a dangerous nuisance.

Pendergast looked to Marks and barked. "I want you to kiss the ground Marks! Give the Alliance troops a chance to get on board and get us the hell out of here." He switched to the Alliance radio frequency before Marks could reply. "Fullerton! We're coming down hard in that dust cloud, get everyone onto the ship double time, or we're leaving you behind!"

A panel suddenly burst into static, with the crewman at the post jolting back in surprise. The distinct sound of electrical short circuiting and the smell of burning metal filled the air, the panel going dead. Pendergast idly wondered exactly where Star Trek got the idea that electrical consoles could explode, but quickly pushed the useless thought aside. Fullerton replied in a bark. _"Give me covering fire! Rip those bastards apart!"_

It wasn't part of the plan, but with the ship surrounded by hostiles and shields dropping quickly, there wasn't a choice. Pendergast looked to Miguel. "Lieutenant, give me a wide band so everyone can hear me." Lt. Miguel complied quickly, a nod acknowledging it was done. "To all Earth and Alliance forces, we are pulling back and letting loose, stay out of the crossfire!" Pendergast turned to Edwards and narrowed his eyes. "Captain, empty our ammunition banks. Make it happen."

Edwards gave a sly grin, there was a reason weapons officers were given their position. He nodded but Pendergast could only just hear the hushed whisper he gave. "_Bye bye Goa'uld."_

**-Jaffa Checkpoint, Al'Kesh _- _**

"On the ground, _now!"_ Grunt screamed as he stepped out into the doorway and fired the concussive blast. Miranda watched with just a bit of impression as the blast reverberated through the room, stunning the two Jaffa who were in the bridge. Teal'c quickly followed in, his Avenger rifle up and unleashing rounds.

The fact that the Jaffa had figured out tech shields was no surprise. Any culture advanced enough to field space ships and directed energy weapons had to have enough knowledge to put on a bloody suit, but the way the others reacted made her wonder what they were thinking. It was no different than any other mission, easier even since they had no tech abilities or biotics.

Despite Miranda's order to breach the room together, Grunt charged in, but the Jaffa were more resilient than he'd expected. Miranda ducked into the room and kept low, but watched as Grunt suddenly found himself on the wrong end of one of those electrical weapons. It pulsed out and slammed into him, Grunt letting a low and hard growl of pain. The shot didn't stop the Krogan though as he still pushed forward, firing his shotgun at point blank.

The Jaffa who took the shot crumpled back, the shotgun shredding his shields and pushing him back. He let another electrical pulse out as he fell. It nailed Grunt along his shoulder bringing him to his knees, but still fighting the effects. Teal'c swung in and shoved the Krogan to the ground, firing a spread at the Jaffa who was still engaged. Miranda joined in, firing a burst at the Jaffa who now aimed his small snake like weapon at Teal'c.

The mass pouring of fire quickly depleted his shields, and point blank range meant his armor did little to stop it. Teal'c had aimed for center mass while Miranda aimed for a headshot. What was left of the Jaffa fell backwards unceremoniously.

Grunt let out a groan, struggling to get to his feet. Miranda wanted to tell him that he deserved it for just rushing in without a plan, but he seemed to be recovering relatively quickly. He stumbled to his feet, but then found himself struggling to balance himself as Teal'c cleared the rest of the room. Grunt lost his balance fully and fell to the ground, but didn't seem defeated in any way. He looked at the second dead Jaffa beside him and muttered. "Been shot there; loses its appeal after the first time."

Miranda didn't bother to ask if he was okay. Both he and Jack seemed to take any question of their wellbeing as an insult. Jack insisting on separating from the rest of them was foolhardy, but Miranda wasn't so sure about Jack's position within the squad anymore regardless. If she wanted to face the odds against her, that was her choice. Shepard was sure to make some comment about it, but she'd face that later.

For now, she turned to Teal'c and motioned to the front where a large orb sat, which she assumed was the piloting controls. "Can I assume you know what to do?"

Teal'c nodded. "We must hurry, no doubt the Jaffa will warn the mothership that we've infiltrated their camp."

"Far as they know we just freed some slaves."

Miranda turned, and saw Shepard walk into the room holding a steaming shotgun, his face and armor were bloody, but she could tell it wasn't his. "Commander, I trust you're well?"

Shepard snorted. "Not even close. Get down to the cargo bay and take stock. Tell Carter to get up here ASAP. I sent Jack back to help but fuck knows if she did. We're getting out of here." He looked over to Grunt who still seemed woozy as he clawed the wall up to his feet, but Miranda knew that Shepard had a strange sort of dominance over the Krogan. Teal'c also seemed concerned, but focused on the controls where he now sat. "You get hit by a train or something?"

"Bah, nothing an extra heart won't take." Grunt muttered. He shook off the shock, but still wobbled in place with a hand on the wall. Miranda was impressed with his recovery rate given the damage he'd just taken. She could only imagine what Cerberus could do with shock troops like that. "These Jaffa put up a good fight, but it'll only get harder from here."

Miranda knew time was of the essence and didn't stick around. Grunt was right though; They'd gone from easily ambushing a small patrol of Jaffa, to facing them on uneven terms. Carter and Teal'c would have to quickly show them how to use those electrical weapons if they wanted to equal the odds again.

When the sound of explosions came from the walls outside, Miranda felt her senses jump. The reverberation through the walls told her that the situation outside was getting _very_ violent.

**-Edge of Watson City- **

Parker watched in awe as Prometheus dropped in low, all of its guns suddenly unleashing hell on the Al'Kesh in the air as well as the ground where the Jaffa encampment was. He was also equally shocked that they were firing their missiles – danger close wasn't accurate enough an assessment.

He hefted the wounded soldier onto his shoulder, dragging him towards the Mako tank that had skidded to a halt in front of him. Colonel Pendergast's warning rang in his ears, and despite the nice temperature and almost perfect tilt of the planet, the swarms of Jaffa made it a bad getaway destination.

The battle had been quick when he thought about it logically, but it felt like yesterday was when he started fighting. Life in the SGC was rarely this aggressive, and he'd started to get used to the exploration aspect of the program. He could think of only twice he'd had to use the skills he'd honed in Earth wars, during the rescue of Airmen Wells when they'd lost Doctor Fraiser, and retreating from the Goa'uld days before Anubis' attack on Earth.

Having Jaffa firing hundreds of thousands of rounds in his direction had changed the game, Parker realized that this wasn't going to be a few skirmishes – war had landed at the SGC's doorstep.

The way the Alliance Marines seemed to take it in stride gave Parker a strange sense of camaraderie. They knew war and seemed surprised that he knew it as well. Fullerton in particular seemed at home on the battlefield, his orders clear and well thought out. Not that there hadn't been casualties, but given the strict rules of engagement, Fullerton had probably saved the lives of many of these men.

The hundred or so dead Jaffa who'd tried to rout them were testament to the man's experience in war. Now Pendergast was getting his own in and there wasn't time anymore. Parker couldn't worry about more than his immediate surroundings, and passed the soldier onto to another Alliance Marine who helped the wounded into the Mako. The other two Makos arrived and covered them, taking on passengers of their own while raining thunderous suppression fire.

Parker looked at the city, streaks of missiles chasing Al'Kesh now left long strides of smoke above them, almost beautiful in some apocalyptic way. Some of the taller buildings had taken hits, crumbling parts fell to the ground. Smoke covered the entire city making it something akin to a circle of hell. Parker pushed it aside and himself in through the doors of the Mako, another soldier pulling him in by the shoulders.

The stench inside was near unbearable, the distinct intermingle of sweat, blood, and gods knew what other body odors. Several of the soldiers were wounded, a few needing to be dragged in. Parker noticed Fullerton screaming at the soldiers who were dawdling, only coming aboard once they'd all gotten on.

The Mako began to move, and Fullerton continued barking orders to get stowed away for a rough ride. Parker helped the soldiers around him. Only one of which he actually recognized as an SG team member. This battle had pitted them all together, and survival now depended on each other.

**-USS Prometheus, Cargo Bay- **

Lindsay Novak hiccupped once more, tense and worried, but a strange sense of elation had come once Pendergast had ordered a retreat. The whole concept of fighting to the death for her was a ridiculous sentiment – live to fight and _*hic* _run another day. Being ordered to open the cargo bay doors while only about twenty feet in the air _and _surrounded by hostile ships wasn't exactly the best idea in her opinion though.

She didn't expect an armored personnel carrier with a massive turret to come soaring in before the doors had even fully opened. The Mako vehicle fired thrusters as it came down, slowing its descent and firing retro boosters to slow down. Lindsay screamed for everyone to take cover, and hid behind the console next to the exit.

It was eerie how she could hear everything happening and discern what it was. The Mako's heavy tires crushed a crate full of supplies, the loud pops and snorts coming from the suddenly flattened three bean salad cans and soda pops. The roar of the Mako's engines and squeal of its tires was nothing like an F-302 launching.

The second one came in soaring as well, but at a steeper angle. Lindsay heard and even felt the reverberation of the deck plating as it touched ground, the front axel making a huge crunch sound. Crew members rushed forward with fire extinguishers that made a flatulence like wheeze. The scream of the tires as the Mako turned to slow its velocity made it through her hands that covered her ears, the sparks and flashing lights through her closed eyelids.

The third Mako's entry was the worst. Unlike the calm and order when they loaded into the craft on Earth, this was chaos and destruction. She heard a hard rocket boost as it sailed in, the driver moving evasively to keep from crashing into the rear of the second Mako. Lindsay dared a peek and watched the Mako curve sideways, rolling just slightly as it first crashed into the temporary bunks, then into the wall of Prometheus. Prometheus wasn't a small craft, but the impact jarred the ship sideways, enough to make Lindsay stumble.

Pendergast's voice called out over the intercom. "_All hands, brace for evasive maneuvers. All emergency personnel to the docking bay!"_

Lindsay wasn't emergency personnel, but she certainly was here. She hiccupped once more and stood, shocked at the devastation. Where once had been a neat orderly line that the Mako's had traveled here, one Mako was parked sideways several crates of supplies crushed and leaving a skid mark on the ground. The second Mako was beside it, more or less unharmed. The third on the other hand had left a jagged gouge along the wall, with at least a dozen bunks crushed and torn to shreds beneath its wheels. The docking bay crew rushed around, fire extinguishers in hand and blankets to help the wounded. A few medics had already arrived, but more were needed as the Makos opened and revealed the what seemed like a solid stream of soldiers coming out. They weren't in the greatest shape.

Suppressing her anxiety, Lindsay decided that she'd just do her job to the best of her _*hic* _ability. Wordlessly she moved to the cargo bay door console and shut it.

Isn't three Makos a bit few to disgorge a hundred soldiers?

**- Captured Al'Kesh, Above Watson City- **

"Teal'c, get us to orbit and take a few potshots at those Alliance fighters." Shepard ordered.

Teal'c turned cautiously to Shepard for a moment, as if questioning his authority. Shepard gave him a look back, saying with his expression what he truly meant. To the rear, Grunt gave a low yelp as he seemingly flexed his body back into something more comfortable than electric shock put them in. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Indeed." He turned back to the piloting orb and moved the ship up into the atmosphere, missiles raining down around them. "Prometheus is not targeting us, they must see our transponder signals." He brought up more information, his hands manipulating the orb precisely with Shepard watching carefully. "The Ha'tak motherships in orbit are moving closer. Everest is not on scanners."

Shepard made a barely audible sound, Teal'c could have sworn nobody else but maybe Grunt could have heard it. "Do you see debris?"

"Nothing that could equate to the mass of Everest."

Shepard sighed. "Good, they must have had to make a run for it." Teal'c targeted the nearest alliance fighter, and fighting his instincts to lead the target, instead fired directly at it. The dual plasma cannons missed the fighter and continued firing, seemingly the worst auto targeting system ever. "Put us on a course to those motherships. Don't suppose you could radio that we've got the latest batch for them to receive?"

Teal'c didn't turn and instead focused on the space ahead of him. Alliance fighters were purposefully missing him as well, seemingly knowing that it was a Trojan horse. "I will relay the message."

**- SSV Everest, CIC Deck, on periphery of Skepsis System-**

Hackett was getting worried. The transports and fighters were expecting them to arrive to the coordinates on Watson in the next two minutes, and he was too far away to see where the Ha'tak currently were. He'd learned that the Earth of this galaxy had reverse engineered FTL sensor technology, which while not seeming such a huge benefit would have made this much less frustrating. If they jumped into atmosphere too close to the Ha'tak, they'd get pounded on and destroyed. If the transports took too long or missed the appointment, people could get left behind or worse still, give the motherships time to intercept.

Hackett had planned for each eventuality; leadership required knowing when and what to do if the worst happened. He just wasn't looking forward to using his fighter cover as a decoy to get the civilians and HVP targets away if it came to it.

He tapped his armrest, his fingers dancing like if playing the piano. It'd only take a few moments to FTL back to Watson space, but it was still nerve-wracking "All gunnery positions. I want a full fire at will on any Jaffa or Goa'uld targets, either space or on the ground. Nothing above F class on ground targets, and I want a full barrage of torpedoes on arrival aimed at those motherships."

The crew silently obeyed, Hackett had seen that the Jaffa were arrogant, they took his full fire from Mass Effect cannons earlier with a shrug, but he knew that those powerful shields of theirs had trouble with disruptor technology. A nice hard kiss from a dozen torpedoes might put a little respect in their boots.

"All hands. Prepare for FTL and to reenter combat. Seal all hatches and bulkheads, and be ready to open all fighter bays and cargo bays to evacuate our people " he looked around at the crew beside him each ready and seemingly willing to die for this mission. "Let's get our people out of there."

**-USS Prometheus, Bridge- **

"Sir, we've got an incoming signal, it's Everest!"

Pendergast turned to Miguel and raised his eyebrows. "Put it on screen." He turned back to the screen where a map of the immediate area appeared. The Motherships weren't that close, but they weren't far either. Prometheus spotted the transports already moving towards it, having been in the general area. "They'll need time to load up…" Pendergast took in a deep breath, he had to make a decision now that he wasn't hoping to make. "… Captain Edwards. Have your gunnery crew load up every last nuke we've got. If those motherships move to intercept Everest, I want a sun between us and them." He turned to Marks and nodded. "Make sure we don't harm Commander Shepard's ride."

The crew followed his orders without question. Shields were slowly recharging with the missile storm they'd unleashed keeping the few surviving Al'kesh well away. Pendergast knew he could take a few shots for Everest and leave unharmed, but only a few. Miguel tapped a few more buttons behind him and announced. "Everest entering orbit and sending a message." She paused.

"What?" Pendergast turned and asked. "What is it? What are they saying?"

Miguel shrugged and gave a murmur. "'Haul ass.'"

**-Al'Kesh, in upper atmosphere of Watson- **

"Thank you… oh god thank you so much… we had no clue what they wanted us for… they made us load everything up, then beat us and stuck us in those cages!"

Sam tried desperately to move away, she'd been in warzones and seen grown men cry, but this was something else entirely. The man whose leg she'd just witnessed begin to heal at an astonishing rate from the Medigel Miranda applied was almost nonsensical, but Sam understood. Everyone of the civilians they'd freed from these cages were on the verge of panicking, and Garrus and Jacob were doing a good job corralling them. Jack stayed away, no little surprise from Sam's point of view, while Miranda treated the wounded along with Sam.

Sam suddenly felt useless, she knew basic and even more advanced field medic techniques, but Miranda used her omni-tool along with that gel to literally rebuild the burns, cuts and even deep lacerations of the people around them. She saw how enraged Jacob had become hearing their stories of torture and forced labor, and knowing that they'd be taken up to the motherships for gods knew what. Sam had seen so many people subjected to the Goa'uld in her 8 years with the SGC, but this just struck so much harder. Maybe it was the way they weren't accustomed to having the Goa'uld ever-present, they weren't used to the evil.

As she wandered around, she peeked inside the crates. A large variety of things, from mass effect weaponry and parts that looked like they belonged to robots, to what looked like raw materials including what she recognized as small amounts of Element Zero. The Jaffa had been busy to say the least.

Miranda suddenly sidled up to Sam, speaking in a hushed tone that gave her just a little bit of the creeps. "Major, I think your skills would be better used on the bridge. Commander Shepard agrees with me."

Sam nodded quietly and moved off, but to her surprise, Miranda called out. "Jack! Escort Major Carter to the bridge. No telling if any Jaffa might be left on board."

Jack gave her a sardonic smile before replying sarcastically. "Stay, go, heel girl heel! Good doggie! Well watch it cheerleader, this bitch bites back."

Sam didn't make much of Jack's threat, and instead just held her SMG out and to the ground. "Come on."

Jack wordlessly followed, Sam wondered to herself exactly what had brought the woman to such a distressed point that bald and almost legally nude seemed a good choice in life. She pushed it out of her head and focused. She spotted several dead Jaffa in the corridors as she checked corners, peeked behind hallways, and made sure the path was clear to the bridge.

To Sam's surprise, Jack started talking as she also worked her way through the hallways, shotgun at the ready. "You look pretty freaked out, this whole kidnapping not the Goa'ulds thing?"

Sam wasn't sure what to make of the comment, so she just replied in the same almost distracted voice. "Actually they do, we first encountered the Goa'uld at large when they kidnapped one of our marine corp technicians through the Stargate."

Jack snorted. "You mean they walked into your base, took someone, and got away?"

Sam winced and recalled the incident. It had led to an almost decade long adventure. "More or less. We weren't prepared, but we still fought back. That's how we met Teal'c and Bra'tac."

Jack snapped her shotgun up and down another hallway, Sam recognized it as leading to the bathroom. She didn't hear anything herself but that didn't mean Jack didn't. Sam moved off down the hallway, a good ten feet from Jack's position sweeping through the alternative exit in the hallway. It took a few eerie moments, nothing but the sound of engines and explosions outside. Jack finally spoke after a few moments, leveling her shotgun down. "Guess that's the best we'll – _the fuck?_"

The blast flashed and reverberated through the walls, Sam instantly recognized the flashbang like qualities and turned just in time to see Jack crumple to the ground. "Jack!"

Jack was silent, she hadn't even made a sound as she'd fallen. Sam picked up her radio and barked. "This is Major Carter! Jack is down! I repeat Jack has been stunned and we have hostiles on board!"

The adrenaline surge of the moment pushed Sam's mind into clarity, her training took over. The Jaffa had likely hidden in the bathroom throughout the fight and had waited to ambush them. If Miranda hadn't insisted on sending Jack with her, she doubted she'd be any better than the violent woman. She was on her own and there was an enemy who potentially outgunned her from a fortified position.

So Sam did what her training told her – Alpha Strike. She rushed towards Jack, hopping over the woman's body and skidding around the corner to the bathroom. A lone Jaffa did a double take as he saw Sam charging at him. He held a raised staff and fired.

Sam had felt the pain from staff shots before. That it sucked was a gross understatement. As the plasma shot flew towards her, Sam opened fire with her SMG. The close range shots tore through the Jaffa's hip, crumpling him and taking him out of the fight quickly, but the staff shot was already incoming. Sam braced, tucked and rolled to the side, slamming into the wall desperately seeking cover. The shot impacted her along the hip as well, spread out by the mass effect barrier that kept the plasma itself form touching her. All of a sudden she felt her skin sizzle along her side, the heat spreading and armor protecting her.

The Jaffa still screamed, he wasn't dead. Sam's vision went into tunnel mode and all she could see was the Jaffa reaching for his Zat, a final death wish. She raised her arms despite the pain from her side and held the trigger.

The SMG shot off its entire clip, quickly overheating and spouting an alarm. Sam groaned as she turned away from the now pockmarked Jaffa, dead and clutching his zat in its holster.

It was only another moment for Garrus to arrive and sweep above them. Grunt showed up as well and looked at the dead Jaffa, then to Sam. "Aim for the head, works better."

Sam wanted to laugh, just something to keep the realization that she'd almost died away.

* * *

><p>"The hell happened to her?" Shepard muttered.<p>

Garrus shrugged and gently deposited Jack onto the floor, her back to the wall. Sam limped in behind him and explained, something Garrus appreciated as he hated explaining himself. "Like I radioed, Jaffa ambushed us. He hid in the washroom and used a Jaffa stun grenade on us." Sam shrugged. "Well…. On her. I was far enough ahead that it didn't affect me but I wasn't about to let him finish Jack off."

Shepard looked at the three people who'd arrived, Grunt having gone to patrol the ship on his own. He insisted he could smell the Jaffa and wouldn't fall for the same trap. Garrus knew better than to question him. Behind Shepard, Garrus could see the blue of the atmosphere begin to fade away, they were heading into orbit at a pretty damn good clip. Shepard finally spoke. "Glad you're both alright. Now let's focus on the mission."

Garrus noticed how Sam stepped forward now, her voice more than a little cutting. "Now wait, we're down a man and we've lost the element of surprise. The Jaffa are going to be on the defensive _and_ we've got a cargo bay full of rescued prisoners. We can't take them with us!"

Shepard turned away and stared at the screen ahead of him, well ahead in the distance, one could barely make out the orange of the mohtership's pyramid structure. "I know, but we have to take that chance."

Teal'c turned, his hands still on the orb. "With all due respect Commander Shepard, our primary objective was to exfiltrate Kai Leng and the Goa'uld prisoner he holds."

"Even if all we do is plant a bomb and run for it, that's worth it."

Garrus finally couldn't take it any longer. He'd seen Shepard fighting like hell to keep his 'humanity', but the way he couldn't decide what to do was more frightening than anything he'd seen in the last three years. "Shepard, you know I'm all for a nice bang, but we've got to be realistic. We'd need an armada like the one that faced Sovereign's attack on the Citadel to win here. We need to fall back and regroup. We got what we came for and even got a half decent ship out of it, not to mention all those people in the cargo bay and boarding Everest now."

Shepard turned to look at Garrus and the look in his eyes told Garrus what he wanted to say. He recalled a long time ago, Ashley had accused him of racism against humans. That was before they'd fought together and found the horrible truth of what Sovereign was. Ashley had never accused him of it again.

To Garrus' relief, Shepard gritted his teeth and turned to Teal'c. "I want your honest opinion Teal'c. I'm guessing you know those motherships better than anyone here. Do we stand any chance of taking out that mothership from the inside if we get aboard?"

Teal'c took a moment to think, but then answered confidently. "If the Jaffa did not have your barrier technology and weapons, yes. But as we've seen, they've begun to make use of your technology giving them an edge we did not expect. We would not survive such an excursion."

Shepard nodded and then barked orders, much more like what Garrus was used to. "Get us out of here, Teal'c." He walked over to the window, where the motherships now came under fire from the Everest's cannons. Prometheus was moving between them, protecting the larger yet less protected craft currently scooping up the evacuees from Watson. Garrus moved over beside him and noticed Carter do the same with Teal'c. Jack murmured some soft cursing as she slowly began to regain consciousness. "Shepard."

Shepard remained silent as he now looked at the horizon of the planet, it was beautiful in a way. Not as wet as Palaven but definitely a nice planet. "Back on Earth, during our second world war, there was a general who was forced to fall back when the enemy threatened his position. He'd lived in that area for years, and he thought it as much his home as his nation of allegiance." Garrus remained quiet, Shepard only got poetic when he was enraged. "His name was Douglas MacArthur, and before he left, he made a speech to the people there. 'I came through and I shall return.' "

"Sounds like he didn't want to fall back."

"He didn't." Shepard turned and nodded. "When the President found out he'd given that speech, he asked him to change it to '_We_ shall return.' " Shepard remained quiet a moment and looked down at the planet. "He ignored it, and he kept that promise." Shepard turned back to the horizon on the planet. Garrus could see the empathy Shepard felt being forced down, and the Shepard he knew who would get the job done no matter what come back to light. "I'll have a lot of promises to keep before we're done."

**-SSV Everest, **CIC Deck, **in high orbit of Watson- **

"Disruptor torpedoes locked, firing!"

A soft rumble went through the decks of the Everest, Hackett watched on the screen as the disruptor torpedoes punched out from their tubes, a dozen at a time from the broad side of the ship. On the opposite side, the Grizzly and Polar Transports quickly rushed into the docking bays, fighters clearing for emergency combat landings. The engineer on the panel to the rear kept making faces as each fighter landed, Hackett knew that it'd take days to fix up the stresses the ship had been under in the last hour.

To his surprise, the communications officer spoke up. "Sir! We're getting a signal from one of the Goa'uld craft! It's Commander Shepard and he's requesting permission to dock!"

It took a moment to look at the system map, but it was clear. The Goa'uld Motherships were hot on Shepards tail and would be in firing range too soon. Hackett breathed in and then replied. "Send back a negative on that request, and plot a course to the Relay. I want us out of here before they have a chance to lock on."

The officer stopped for a moment, but then nodded. Hackett didn't like having to make hard decisions, but there wasn't any other option now.

The Goa'uld mothership didn't have the same degree of point defense the Everest had, but what it did have was effective as it shot down disruptor torpedoes and missiles from Prometheus with ease. What remained of its fighter cover added in, protecting the craft from the onslaught. Hackett grit his teeth in anger – the Goa'uld weren't taking anymore chances.

-**- Captured Al'Kesh, High Orbit of Watson- **

The explosion far to the left of the Al'Kesh was muted by the sensor polarization. Teal'c watched as more missiles from Prometheus moved towards the motherships, point defense fire picking off the evasive projectiles – thankfully not aimed at their own craft. He repeated the message he'd received from Everest. "Commander Shepard, Everest has denied our request to dock and Prometheus is under heavy fire from the Motherships and remaining Al'Kesh. We will not be able to dock with either."

Shepard cursed silently under his breath, and then switched his omnitool on. "Teal'c, I need you to bring up this ship's mass and exact dimensions."

Major Carter let a less than happy note out of her throat. "You want to try and jump through the relays using the Al'Kesh? Why? We've got a perfectly working hyperdrive on board."

Teal'c saw the exasperation in Commander Shepard's face, but he didn't say anything – merely listened. "Knowledge is half the battle." He turned back to Teal'c. "How long would it take us to get to Earth in this thing?"

"Approximately 2 days." Teal'c said after calculating the trip using the ships computer.

"Too long." Shepard muttered. "Tell Everest and Prometheus to wait for us at the primary Skepsis relay that leads back to Arcturus. How long would it take us to get there?"

Teal'c took a moment to redo the calculations, the Al'Kesh's computer brought it up in Goa'uld. "At maximum velocity, it would take 3 hours."

"Done." Shepard muttered.

Teal'c looked at his companions, Shepard seemed angry, but also a bit more resolute than he had previous. Grunt merely remained quiet, looking off into the distance of space. Most telling was Major Carter who despite the solid expression, looked distraught.

"The fuck happened? Where is everyone?"

Teal'c winced just a little as Jack stumbled to get up, slipping as she clawed at the wall and falling down again, curse words escaping her mouth with no resistance. Shepard moved over to help her just as Teal'c finished calculating the hyperspace jump and pushed the Al'Kesh away from the battle.

**-SSV Everest, **CIC Deck, **High Orbit of Watson- **

"Transports on board! Moving into FTL position!"

Hackett barked out orders, the Motherships were firing on them now. "Flank speed! Get us to the relay now!" He turned back to the screen and engaged his armrest communications. "Pendergast! Get out of there! We've got everyone!"

Wordlessly, Hackett watched as Prometheus began to move to the side, avoiding the fire that would have crippled Everest. He just caught Prometheus forming some kind of strange rift in front of it before the Everest began its own FTL maneuver, blocking out all external sensors.

The ship rocked for a moment, the shift in mass and velocity always left him a little disoriented, but they'd gotten away. He didn't bother asking for a damage report, instead focusing on the inside of his ship. "Get me full estimates on evacuees, how many wounded, how many dead." He then narrowed his eyes. "And get me Kai Leng and his prisoner to the brig. No one is to see them until we get back to Earth."

**-USS Prometheus, Bridge- **

Marks blew a sigh of relief as Prometheus reached the relay, at least five minutes before Everest would be able to make it. He checked sensors again, then double checked just to make sure. "Colonel, enemy motherships are not following. Looks like they're staying in orbit of Watson and recovering their bombers. Commander Shepard isn't among them."

Pendergast breathed his own relief and nodded. "Keep an eye on those motherships, if they make for us, jump through the relay." He turned to Miguel who monitored all information coming into the ship. "Any word from Shepard?"

"Yes sir." Miguel replied, Marks kept an eye on Everest, who slowly moved towards them at their own FTL speed. "Commander Shepard sent a burst transmission a few moments before we jumped, he's aborted the mission to infiltrate the mothership, and asked for us to wait for him at the next relay point. His estimate is 3 hours from now."

Pendergast seemed to relax, and nodded. "Good." He stiffened into the typical Colonel Marks knew, the one who could lead a battle like this. "Now, all stations give me damage reports and post-mission results. I want all pertinent information sent to my office in one hour." He got up and moved forward, circling the bridge and giving a look and nod of thanks to each officer.

As he passed Marks, Marks asked softly. "Sir, we didn't win that did we?"

Pendergast turned to him and gave a small, somber smile. "No. Lieutenant. But we survived and accomplished our mission. That's enough for now."

Marks wondered how long it would suffice.


	12. Signum 1 of 5

**Chapter 11 – Signum**

**-Captured Al'Kesh, Near Luna, Sol System -**

Shepard watched the rounded north pole of earth come into view, Teal'c may have been a decent pilot, but the chances of the moon being in the perfect position to obscure the Earth and give this Earthrise weren't even worth calculating. Maybe subconsciously Teal'c wanted to see something beautiful after the battle. Maybe Shepard just didn't understand how the man… or rather Jaffa thought.

Neither Prometheus nor Everest had the room to fit the Al'kesh, Shepard didn't care. The Relays weren't difficult to use and he wondered why the Jaffa didn't bother coming after them. Maybe they didn't see the pair of ships as a credible threat, or some other reason that escaped him now. It took a little while to calculate all the necessary maths for the Al'kesh to use the relay, but it was a heck of a lot shorter than limping back to Earth using the hyperdrive.

Nobody had said much of anything, especially since they had a full ship. Twenty seven rescued POWs, as well as three wounded but now captured Jaffa. The irony of how they demanded to be let out of the same cages they'd used on the rescued humans wasn't lost on anyone.

Grunt had bounced back from his injuries, the Krogan's insane recovery rate thanks to the specifics of his creation. Shepard hadn't bothered asking him if he'd liked the fight, he knew that it was too little for the rough creature.

Jack on the other hand wasn't doing too well. The Jaffa stun grenade had done a number on her and she was having trouble even standing. Carter and Teal'c both said it would heal on its own after a few days – they'd both experienced the effects before and likened it to a really sore day after working out. They'd neglected to mention the blindness until Jack began swinging wildly. It'd come back but Jack's non-existent good mood had yet to make an appearance.

She'd need to get to Normandy's medlab – Chakwas would be the best to see her. Shepard knew he could have demanded Hackett's Alliance Medics see her, but Jack was in no stable condition either physically or mentally. Shepard had only known the woman for a little while, but he was starting to understand. She was only a lone wolf because she felt it was the only way to survive. He'd have to be more careful from now on.

Miranda had been her cool-as-a-cucumber self as always. She reported on the ship, as well as the prisoners. They'd belonged to the army of Camulus, a minor system lord who'd suddenly joined forces with several other system lords, a rare occurrence in the Goa'uld according to Teal'c. Not only that, but they'd been given instructions to capture as many humans as possible, and raid industrialized planets for technology and raw resources.

Shepard could see what was going on already, and they hadn't even begun to interrogate the original prisoner they were after. The Reaper named Apostle had somehow met the System Lords, and was either working with them, or had indoctrinated them. The thought of a Reaper using its own highly advanced technology, as well as the Goa'ulds was bone chilling.

Now as they approached Earth, Shepard could only sit back and watch as Teal'c and Carter gave the necessary codes and signals so they weren't shot down. Shepard had heard that this Earth had some kind of ancient alien technology that it used to defend itself, and he gave serious thanks for as it probably kept the planet from coming under siege.

Teal'c spoke as he pushed the ship into a downward pitch towards the planet, towards the Antarctic. "We've received permission to land in the no fly zone surrounding Normandy's crash site. Admiral Hackett is going to remain in high orbit, while Prometheus is moving to its drydock near Area 51. A briefing has been scheduled in three hours for you Commander via videoconference to debrief on the larger mission objectives. Major Carter and I are to debrief immediately upon our arrival in the barracks outside of Normandy."

Shepard idly nodded as he paid attention. There was too much on his mind to worry about small details. "Make sure they've got medlab ready to go, and if you could message Normandy and tell them we have a casualty coming."

Teal'c merely nodded, Shepard was glad he didn't offer any consolation.

**-SSV Normandy, Antarctic Crash Site- **

Joker watched with some awe as the large bomber swooped and set down on the ground gracefully cracking the ice underneath it. He'd been bored out of his mind for the last few hours, only having the ancient TV signals EDI intercepted for him to enjoy. That and the enormous tent he pitched whenever he thought about the preliminary results McKay was talking about with the upgrades to Normandy's power systems.

The idea that his ship could once more be atmospherically capable, handle like a fighter, and only have to refuel the helium 3 regularly meant that Normandy was on the fast track to becoming the best ship Joker had ever laid eyes on. And it was all his to pilot.

He waited with excitement as Shepard and the others began the short walk to Normandy, under escort by SG field personnel in winter gear. Joker wasn't too fond of the ruskies all over the place, but at least they were civil. He also noted that helicopters were flying in with large red crosses on them –medevacs.

Joker zoomed in using his omni-tool, and that's when he saw it. The comparatively small bomber housed more than just the crew of the Normandy, more than two dozen people came out, wearing the typical fashions of humanity – but tattered as shit. Joker realized that Shepard had rescued them… but he'd only have to rescue them if he wasn't able to deal with the problem they needed rescuing from.

Even more, now zoomed in, he could see Jack being helped along by Shepard himself, the woman limping and disoriented. The rest of the team seemed relatively okay, but their mood was less than cheerful.

Joker called up some assistance, including Dr Chakwas. While the civilians were being medevaced out, The team was coming back to the Normandy. It wasn't long for them to come within range. "Commander!"

Shepard handed Jack off to the rapidly approaching crewmen, Doctor Chakwas quickly taking charge. Joker nodded and acknowledged each crewmember as they passed by, though he noted that Carter and Teal'c had gone off on their own, heading to the small field barracks outside Normandy.

When Shepard arrived, Joker tried to keep his voice from showing his excitement. "So… looks like mission accomplished huh?"

Shepard stopped and stared at Joker for a moment before bowing his head and removing his helmet. He sighed before replying and moving past. "Yeah, mission accomplished, and I remember why I ordered you and Hackett to focus on Sovereign two years ago." With that, Shepard brushed past and into the ship, leaving Joker standing there.

"Umm… okay. Remind me why you did that?"

**-Field Barracks outside of Normandy SR-2 -**

Sam removed the final clamp on the Cerberus Assault armor chest piece and enjoyed the cool breeze that came with it. Despite the relatively light weight and micro-armatures that helped carry it, she still didn't like the bulkiness. She stowed it away on the crate it had arrived in, probably heading back to Normandy. It smelled to say the least and would need to be cleaned. Teal'c's stunk as well as he changed, but with the crazy diet the Jaffa had, it wasn't rare when an odd smell came from him.

The little change room wasn't stocked well, and Sam ended up having to change into military issue BDUs in black urban camo, rather than her typical olive drab. A shower sounded like heaven right now but she wasn't willing to go that far in such a cramped room with Teal'c inside, she'd already made the concession that Teal'c turn his head as she changed her sweaty underwear, but there were some limits even their friendship didn't pass. She'd wait for McMurdo or if she was really desperate, Normandy.

Teal'c changed into the same style of BDU, except they didn't have his size and he had to wear one a size small. His bulging muscles and chest were plainly evident underneath the straining buttons, but he made little mention of it. Neither was in the mood to talk, but Sam knew she had to say something. "Teal'c… have you ever seen the Goa'uld do something like that? Kidnapping humans en masse?"

Teal'c finished buttoning his shirt and shook his head. "The closest has been Nirrti, and the atrocity of Anubis before his exile."

Sam shivered slightly. She'd already seen what Anubis was capable of, if the Reapers had gotten the Jaffa under Camulus to do the same… "That's not encouraging. I'm not quite sure what to think."

Teal'c just helped Sam up from the bench and muttered. "One does not wish to think like monsters. That brings dangers all its own."

Sam couldn't find a way to disagree.

* * *

><p>The panel in front of her wasn't even really there – not entirely anyway. Weir was in the SGC. Hammond was in Area 51, and Woolsey was in Washington. They were all teleconferencing in with another Major handling the remote feed to Bradshaw in McMurdo. The fact that they hadn't brought in another General to represent McMurdo was confusing to Sam, but maybe Bradshaw was up for a promotion.<p>

The rescue fleet had arrived early in the afternoon so none of them were going to bed. The cold of the Antarctic around her made her skin tense, but only as much as what she had to report.

Woolsey spoke first, his voice as monotonous as ever. "Major Carter, I'm looking forward to reading your full report. Initial hearsay is that we succeeded in our mission goals. I hope you can confirm this with this quick call."

Hammond stayed quiet while Weir added in. "And you're alive. Which is always a good thing I think."

Sam didn't understand how Weir could be chipper at a time like this. She kept her voice clear and strong, trying to be cold as her environment around her. "If you mean our mission objective Mr. Woolsey, you're correct. We successfully extracted Kai Leng and his prisoner, and also somewhere in the area of three hundred civilians from the planet. The planet itself remains under the occupation of Goa'uld and Jaffa forces, specifically those of a minor system lord named Camulus."

Hammond leaned in and spoke. "So you did not try and capture one of the Ha'tak motherships?"

"No sir. The situation did not give us an acceptable chance of success." Sam hoped he left it at that, and let her explain on her own time.

To her surprise, Weir spoke. "So no plan survives contact with the enemy?"

"You could say that Doctor, the details will be in my written report, but I'll give you the cliff notes now." Sam straightened and looked back, Teal'c had moved into the room and stayed out of camera sight, giving her his quiet support. "We touched down and were able to infiltrate the Jaffa encampment. From our findings, it looks as if the Jaffa were raiding the planet for both resources as well as slaves. The civilians we rescued claim the Jaffa put them to work stripping the planet bare of technology and raw resources, with emphasis on Element Zero. We had to abort our plan to infiltrate the mothership when we encountered resistance from the Jaffa using stolen Alliance technology."

Hammond's eyes went wide. "You mean they're using their shields, armor and weapons?"

"Yes sir." Sam said. "We've captured three Jaffa ourselves along with the Al'Kesh bomber, all of which show signs that the Jaffa are stealing the technology with the intention of using it. I can only imagine what the Goa'uld Kai Leng captured will have to say."

The demeanor of the three people changed. Sam hoped they understood how bad the situation really was. Woolsey turned back to the screen after turning and muttering something, and said "I think you should head back to McMurdo Major Carter and get that report written. We've had a lot happen here in the time you were gone and you need to catch up. Colonel Bradshaw can bring you up to speed."

Sam furrowed her brow. "We were only gone for a day and a half, how much could have happened?"

Hammond replied, despite not having gotten an honorific. "We've got a situation Major, and we're going to need your assistance – after you hand in your report."

Sam wanted to bark that she should know what was going on, but decided that rather than head to McMurdo she'd head to Normandy and just use their tools to get her report done faster. "Yes, sir. Normandy is closer so I can get my report done there and continue with my research into their technology. Anything else?"

"Not for now Major, but I'm sure you'll be in contact soon."

The line cut out from Hammond, which surprised Sam. Debriefings usually took much longer than this, what the hell was going on?"

**-SSV Normandy, Conference Room- **

Shepard had avoided talking to anyone who figured they had authority. Hackett had left him messages to get in contact, that they needed to talk before the briefing but there was someone more important to the situation to speak to first. "Thanks Kelly, hold my calls until I'm done."

Kelly smiled and nodded as she left the conference room. Everyone else had gone to their own places, while Jack ended up in the infirmary. Shepard needed to talk alone and figure out what the next move was going to be. Nothing would help him more than someone who knew where all the pieces were.

The Quantum Entanglement device raised from its hidden platform, giving him a stable place to stand. EDI popped up beside it and looked at Shepard. "Commander, it's good to see that you've returned in one piece."

"Is that real, or just a simulation of emotion?" His voice was bitter, but he didn't feel sorry.

"No." EDI replied. "I actually wish you would never come back so I could have a moment of peace." Shepard opened his eyes wide and turned to EDI, who didn't budge an inch. "That was a joke."

"God, I hope so."

"Apologies if my tone of voice does not make it clear. From the viewpoint that you are the commander of the ship where I reside, and as such are its protector and by extension, my own protector, I do feel relief that you've arrived safely."

Shepard winced and shrugged. "Really?"

"Really, Commander."

Shepard remained quiet after that, it wasn't often that EDI managed to sound like a true human being… even a strange emotionless one with macabre jokes. The Quantum entanglement device finally activated, signalling that Illusive Man had joined the link. His dark and foreboding office was exactly as Shepard had last seen it, with Illusive Man sitting and reading something on his omni-tool.

Illusive Man finished what he was doing and then looked up at Shepard,. Those strange implants in his eyes focused. "Shepard, I trust the mission was a success."

"If you mean we saved your lapdog and his prisoner than yes, we've got them both, as well as almost three hundred civilians we rescued."

Illusive Man didn't show any expression, but his voice became a bit annoyed. "I take it your foolish idea to take over one of their motherships from the inside didn't go as planned?"

"Not as such." Shepard crossed his arms "It was too dangerous, the Jaffa were stealing technology and we lost our advantage on the ground. Even worse they were focusing on element zero and our weapons and armor. We managed to steal one of their bombers, but Watson is still occupied."

"I expected as much. Forgive me for saying, but as nice a surprise your success would have been, these humans don't have the necessary will to win a war like this."

Shepard snorted derisively. "And you do?"

Illusive Man now smiled. "I was referring to you." He stood, pulling a cigarette from the case inside his breast pocket. "Ever since Horizon you've been off your game. Worried about what the Alliance sees and how you can reclaim their loyalty." He took a drag on the cigarette, then exhaled. "The Alliance is more preoccupied with gaining control over an outdated bureaucratic system. The Citadel and other races won't survive this conflict unless they're willing to make the hard decisions humanity has the will to."

"You mean you're willing to." Shepard retorted. "Don't put us in the same group, as much as you've been helpful, your methods don't stand up to scrutiny in a civilized world."

"Our universe isn't civil." Illusive Man countered. "You know this better than most, so stop trying to be something you're not."

Shepard wanted to disagree, he wanted to fight Illusive Man on his faulty logic. The only problem was that it wasn't. "It's something we need to strive towards. Something humanity can't lose focus on."

"Something humanity can't afford right now." Illusive Man added. "Cerberus is the same, an organization humanity shouldn't need. The First Contact war taught us how cruel our hubris could really be, and how close to the brink we are. Without men like us, men who can take the hard decisions and stand by them, we won't ever see that 'civility' you seem to admire so much."

"Then that's the only thing making us different, why in forty years we've turned this galaxy inside out." Shepard countered. "I refuse to give up what makes us unique."

Illusive Man started chuckling softly and shook his head. "You've got it all backwards Shepard. Let's look at you, the 'best humanity has to offer'." He said it with a hint of a sneer, as if chiding a petulant child. 'Born on Earth, you were more interested in gangbangers and sniper rifles then calm discussion. You were on a fast road to a police shootout when you lied on your application to get into the Alliance one year early." Shepard wasn't surprised, Illusive Man had been able to dig up information before, his CSV wasn't the most secure thing ever. "You excelled in combat and team leadership roles. That's how you ended up in OCS. For the first time ever you had the respect of your peers and it had nothing to do with the beatdown you could give them."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Shepard asked. "I'm not the same man, the Alliance gave me a purpose and I won't let you twist that to your own means."

Illusive Man shook his head. "You misunderstand. The Alliance did give you a purpose, but not the means. You survived Akuze when everyone else died, why?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "Because one of your cells made sure I wasn't! Don't think I don't know Cerberus was responsible for that and the torture you put Corporal Toombs through!

Illusive Man smiled to Shepard's surprise. "And we have tools now, more if we count your ability to survive impossible situations." Illusive Man bowed his head slightly. "A Thresher Maw is one of the most terrifying creatures humanity has ever encountered. If I ever see the opportunity to pit one against humanity's enemies, I won't hesitate to do it, and I also know you wouldn't either."

Shepard remained quiet a moment, Illusive Man was making sense, but it didn't sit well with him to agree. "You're right, I wouldn't. But only as a last resort."

"We're beyond that now, Shepard." Illusive Man said, but in a tone that had a touch of regret to it. Shepard saw illusive Man seemingly become mildly humbled, as if what he had to say was embarrassing. "Maybe at one point I could admit Cerberus, and I myself had ambition for more than just humanity's survival. I wanted to show the other races exactly why in forty years we've become a dominant power. That's not what I can do now. Now I have to rely on things like this."

Illusive Man flicked his omnitool and a video popped up. On it, there was video of what looked like Everest's cargo bays. A mass of civilians were being triaged, while it looked like some were about to get into a fist fight. Illusive Man zoomed in, and Shepard could make it out now. "What the hell?" Shepard muttered. "How did you get this?"

Illusive Man sighed. "I keep my friends close, my enemies closer, and those whom I don't know just yet right next to my heart."

He'd stolen it somehow, probably using EDI once Everest had gotten within range. Shepard wanted to criticize him, but couldn't help but agree with what he'd said. Instead he focused on the video.

Shepard watched as Kai Leng was helped out of the Polar transport, then surrounded by three soldiers with shotguns. They all aimed at this gut, ready to rip him apart. There wasn't any clear sound, but to Shepard's surprise, another soldier got in the way, this one carrying a Viper sniper rifle. He stood between them, it was no more than some young twenty something barking back at the three soldiers with an N7 suddenly appearing behind them.

The N7 barked in-discernibly, and waved for the younger solder to get out of the way. To Shepard's surprise, the other didn't follow his orders and stood his ground, protecting Kai. Even more surprising, more soldiers and even civilians got up and made a human shield for Kai, preventing the Alliance troops from taking him into custody. Kai shifted uncomfortably, and took the young soldier aside. A few words exchanged between the two, and finally Kai Leng held his arms out to be cuffed, telling the people protecting him to move.

The video ended, and Shepard wondered exactly what had happened. "The hell is that?"

"Through no planning of my own, Kai Leng has risen above his reputation as a killer. Neither of us expected it, but that young man's defense tells me that we'll see many of those you rescued from Watson saying the same." Illusive Man sat down and leaned back. "Imagine it. Word spreading through those refugees that when the aliens came, only Kai Leng and Cerberus stood up to them. The Alliance was impotent throughout the whole thing."

"It was an Alliance Ship that got them off that planet." Shepard countered, but not as harshly as he wished.

"But word of mouth has such a broken telephone nature about it." Illusive Man offered. "Think about it, Shepard. Toss that overgrown sense of morals and fair play from your head and what's left? The Shepard who survived Akuze, the Shepard who ordered Hackett to leave the Council to die when there were more important things to do, and the Shepard who can inspire the people we need the most into action." Illusive an leaned in. "Humanity needs that inspiration. We need to know that the aliens who threaten us can be fought and defeated, and Kai Leng just gave me the first step."

Shepard realized what Illusive Man meant. "You're going to exploit it. Spread Cerberus propaganda through them and Kai… rally humanity behind you rather than the Alliance."

"In a way." Illusive Man admitted. "In the time you've been gone, I've had EDI monitoring their communications and secure networks." He paused a moment, as if daring Shepard to say something. Shepard felt he should, but didn't feel the need to anymore. "This Earth wants to make a formal alliance with the Citadel, they think the more races they get onboard the better."

"Can't disagree with that." Shepard quipped.

"True, but humanity is still the one being directly threatened. I'll be damned to the ninth circle of hell if I don't do everything I can to protect us." Illusive Man narrowed his eyes. "They also have two priority missions at this moment. The Tok'ra need to deal with one of their agents, and the SGC wants to send a ship to contact their 'Asgard' allies."

Shepard scoffed. "I'm not going to the Citadel. I'm not letting political bullshit get in my way anymore."

Illusive Man gave a hint of a smile. "Can I take that as you agree with me? Can I count on your support to win this war?"

Shepard took a deep breath, then let it out in a sigh. "Hackett said it best. When we've won, I'm going to make sure you answer for your crimes." He bowed his head. "And the ones I'm going to commit on your behalf."

Illusive Man chuckled. "Nothing that dramatic. But if that's what it'll take than I'm willing to accept that as well." Shepard grit his teeth and balled his fists. If he was in for a penny in this war, he'd be in for the whole goddamned pound. "Now about this Tok'ra agent…"

**-SGC, Command Office- **

Elizabeth Weir stared at the prisoner through the video feed she was being linked to. On the other end, the goa'uld prisoner Kai Leng had captured was sitting in a prison cell in Area 51 with a guard watching. How Illusive Man had correctly surmised that the Tok'ra were the ones with the proper technology to interrogate a Goa'uld made sense in hindsight, once she started thinking like the man.

Anise had been working with Dr. Lee on reviving the Stargates, and so far they'd had hit or miss luck. Some planets were still accessible when new coordinates were fed into the computer, but even with their alien technology augmented processor whatsits, the majority of the network of planets they'd accumulated were out of touch. That made interrogation a top priority and she wondered what the Goa'uld would have to say.

She noted that the Goa'uld had infested an Alliance soldier, which told her several things that she wanted to bring up to the rest of what she'd dubbed the war council in their upcoming meeting. The prisoner now felt less like a source of information and more information himself. That Goa'uld had known when and where to strike, and weren't toying around with trying to occupy and rule the planet. She'd read enough reports to know that the Goa'uld employed fear to subjugate a planet to their rule. A full scale oppressive occupation wasn't their style. That meant something else was driving them.

Whether that something else was a Reaper or not wasn't her question to answer. She believed that Shepard and Hackett both believed in these Reapers, but it felt… strange. As if they were unique because of that devotion. Even more, Illusive Man wasn't exactly what she'd call a trusted source of information. Anyone who hid behind a veil of ambiguity and those creepy creepy eyes couldn't possibly be completely straight.

On the screen, Delek entered the frame with a pair of burly guards armed with tazers. He was holding a bag with what Weir had learned was a mind probe like device. The clips attached onto the side of the the recipients head and projected a visual representation of their thoughts. They were going to ask a lot of question of this Goa'uld, and Weir wondered what the answers were going to be.

**=SSV Normandy, Lab Room- **

Sam rubbed her face and looked at the technical schematics for Normandy with the upgrades McKay had implemented. To her surprise, Mordin had greeted her warmly – at least what she assumed was warmly as he took the time to welcome her back and say he was happy she was alive. Sam had given in and used Normandy's high efficiency shower on the crew deck and felt much refreshed even in the slightly used black BDUs. Now using an Omni-tool, Sam had been able to dictate her report and get it done in a fraction of the time it'd take her to write it out.

Mordin had also gone over her own ideas, and he explained what he'd discovered. "With assistance from Dr McKay and Dr Zelenka, I have now designed a step by step process to upgrade both Alliance and Citadel ships to increase their survivability against the Goa'uld should combat initiate."

Sam couldn't help but be a little confused by Mordin's speech patterns. "Well that's just it. Kinetic barriers are actually very effective against the mass behind plasma weaponry, but it's the heat that exploits the vulnerabilities of your craft and armor. "

"Exactly, so way must be found to counteract heat build up, several have come up in research." Mordin engaged his omni-tool and showed off an image of Normandy. "Before crash, Shepard was considering upgrading craft with Silaris based armor. Such a material is designed to offer the greatest protection possible against kinetic and directed energy strikes." Mordin flipped the image around, and added a thermal overlay. "Designed to diffuse heat rather than insulate against it. As such, on same thought process…" Mordin tapped a few buttons and Normandy once more changed, this time seemingly getting a little bit bulkier. "Simple to coat Normandy in a layer of ultra efficiency insulator, aerogel of your riot shield design excellent candidate."

Sam smiled ruefully. "That didn't actually work out as well as I planned."

"If enemy is shooting at you, plan has already fallen apart." Mordin countered. "Yes, would not offer protection for long, but would give much higher survivability. Time for plasma to disperse." He changed the image on his omni-tool again, this time focusing on the engines of Normandy."Greatest heat generation on this craft is engines. But logic dictates that you must have same issue with heat on your own craft. One can surmise you've a technology to diffuse this heat at a rate much higher than any of ours."

Sam shrugged. "I'll have to forward you some of our technical specifications for our heat sinks and inertial dampers. They're not exactly home grown technology though." Sam winced. "Truthfully we stole most of the principles from the Goa'uld, and the Asgard gave us some help as well."

Mordin stopped for a moment, which alarmed Sam as Mordin never stopped. "Asgard… I have heard their name mentioned several times over the last week. They sound formidable."

"They're one of the most powerful races we've come across." Sam explained. "They don't live in the Milky Way galaxy, rather in the nearby Ida Galaxy. It's a long story but they've been our mentors and I suppose you could say guardians for several years now."

Mordin nodded. "Ah… Have been wondering how you've stood against the Goa'uld for so long." Sam opened her eyes wide at the comment. Mordin continued. "No offense intended. Have much respect for race that can be exposed to such a high degree of technology and not succumb to internal squabbles. In fact, astonished you've not given to temptation and used that technology to force your culture into advancing."

Sam pursed her lips. Mordin's idea of a compliment was less than savory. "I… Thanks. I guess."

The door behind her suddenly opened up, and Shepard stood there in that silvery suit all these Cerberus crew members seemed to wear. He looked more than a little bothered. "Major Carter… can I speak with you for a moment?"

Sam looked over to Mordin who shrugged softly and motioned to Shepard. She got up and followed Shepard, who turned into the conference room. Sam wasn't such about being in the same room as that Quantum entanglement communication device but figured EDI had an ear all over anyway.

Shepard looked like he was going to sit down, but instead simply leaned on the table with his palms. "I've just been informed of something, something nobody except your leaders are aware of right now. I figured I owed it to you to let you know beforehand."

Sam crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to a Major General Jacob Carter would you? The Tok'ra call him Sel'mak."

Sam's eyes went wide – her voice dropped to a more dangerous tone. "How the hell could you know that?"

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "Because I just found out that they're going to ask me to rescue him, and if I can't, I'm going to have to kill him."

* * *

><p>Shepard knew it was a brutal admission, but he needed to get under Carter's skin. He had to time this right, and get her so confused that she'd do something drastic. The quicker she realized that he was the only chance her father had, the sooner he could begin to gain her loyalty for when things really got dicey. Her face went pale, but her eyes turned dangerous. "What?"<p>

Shepard motioned with his head for her to follow, his voice low. "Your 'friends' the Tok'ra got a message from him, I only just found out because Illusive Man has EDI monitoring everything coming in and out."

Carter followed with an aggressive stance, Shepard noticed she looked much more dangerous than she had on Watson. "Hold on just a goddamned minute! What the hell are you talking about?"

"He sent them a message." Shepard repeated. "The planet he's on is about to get a visit from a new 'god' called Apostle." He walked out into the CIC deck and headed towards the elevator, he needed the timing to be perfect if he wanted maximum impact.

"So how does that translate to you killing him?" Carter barked. Kelly flinched as Shepard brushed past her, others on the deck equally shocked at her abrasiveness.

Shepard called the elevator and turned to her, the rest of the crew were watching in shock. "Think about it Carter. If the Reapers indoctrinate him they'll know everything about your Earth!" The elevator door opened and he stepped in, holding up a hand keeping Carter from getting inside as she tried to follow. "I have to make sure his knowledge doesn't fall in the wrong hands, If I have no other choice then I'll do what I have to do to survive. Help me help him."

Carter stared at him in disbelief. "You can't drop a bombshell like that and just walk away from me."

"Watch me." Shepard said as he hit the door close button. Carter stood there wide eyed as the doors shut, sending him up to his quarters. Shepard took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't want to have to kill this Jacob Carter person, but if what Illusive Man relayed from the Tok'ra was true, he knew it was definitely a possibility. Now he just hoped the seed he'd planted in Major Carter's mind would grow.

**-Location Classified, Illusive Man's Office- **

"Welcome back." Illusive Man gave a gentle nod to the others through the video link up. He'd have preferred a meeting through the Quantum Entanglement device, but with what they'd dubbed a war council all over Earth, it wasn't feasible. Using the high speed connection he typically reserved for EDI to transmit her data, Normandy's engineering crew had managed to adapt to the primitive Earth's communications system.

Doctor Weir gave a mildly sarcastic smile in return. "Greetings. I guess you're TIM."

"Excuse me?" Illusive Man asked, the others listened intently.

"The Illusive Man." Weir explained. "Not exactly an easy name for negotiations. I think TIM suits you quite well."

Illusive Man now understood, Weir was a much more politically saavy leader than he'd expected. "If you find it easier, then by all means. Back to the point. Commander Shepard has given me his report on the raid on Watson, which in my opinion was a moderate success." Illusive Man noted how Hackett grew mildly agitated. He'd been trying to get Shepard to talk to him since they'd arrive to Earth but Shepard had been ignoring him – Perfect. "I think we need to go over our next course of action and the results from the mission to Watson."

"We've begun interviewing all the refugees from planet Watson." Hammond interjected. Illusive Man didn't mind. "I've forwarded these reports to everyone except you Illusive Man, though I'm sure you'll be able to get a copy from the Normandy. The consensus is the Goa'uld and Jaffa under them are taking full advantage of their technological superiority and taking anything of value the planet had. With addition of prisoner capture, we're not exactly sure what the Goa'uld are up to."

Illusive Man wondered if any of them would see the similarities to the Collectors, but only Hackett had more than a basic knowledge of what they were doing. In the end it didn't really matter too much at this point.

Admiral Hackett joined in, his voice clearly bitter. "The prisoners we've captured gave us the intel we need for that. Commander Shepard captured three low ranking Jaffa who've admitted that their Goa'uld leader, A 'Lord Camulus' had secured an alliance with some new god named 'Apostle'."

Anise finished the thought. "One of those Reaper creatures I presume?"

"I'm sure Commander Shepard thinks so." Hackett answered.

Weir cleared her throat and explained. Illusive Man just kept his face neutral. "We sent him a notice that he should be here for this briefing, but he refused and said he needed to attend to other matters. He requested that TIM and Admiral Hackett give him a summary afterwards." Illusive Man knew he didn't need to say much, he just needed to say the right things. Let the others figure things out on their own so they felt secure they were doing the right thing.

Hackett grunted. "Gladly. But back to the matter at hand, the Jaffa were expressly given the mission of capturing as many humans as possible, and rip out anything technological they could get their hands on. I can't say for certain one way or the other, but those Jaffa could have easily torn us to shreds if they wanted to. Instead they focused on capturing us or forcing us into a surrender; In a straight fight we would have never won."

"Don't sell yourself short Admiral." Illusive Man quipped. The wrinkle in Hackett's brow made the comment worth it. "A lot of people owe their lives to you today. I'm sure they'll be eager to get back to somewhere they recognize."

"It is true we need to figure out what to do with the refugees." Hammond admitted. "We've made room at an old Army base near Area 51 along with provisions, but we won't be able to keep them here indefinitely."

Hackett sighed. "We'll need some of those rebreathing units I heard about on Prometheus, but I can take them back to the Citadel." Illusive Man kept quiet, things were going his way. "That brings us to the next problem. The Citadel Council is in a state of emergency right now. They won't be receptive to the idea that the Reapers are behind this."

"So even if half the galaxy blows up, they don't pay attention?" Weir asked. "That doesn't really sound like an effective leadership."

"Don't get me wrong, they're only doing what they feel is best for their people." Hackett said. "The crisis is much more localized on the Citadel. It's become a hub for refugees who've lost their homes and are looking for help. We've had to institute martial law just to keep them from clawing each other apart given the lack of resources." Hackett shifted in his chair. "I've been reluctant to send them a message about what we've done. I'd prefer to bring some of you with me so we can get a proper dialogue going."

Illusive Man knew what Hackett was trying to say. They wouldn't believe him about the Reapers until they were in the skies above their heads. The joint operation between this new backwards Earth, an Alliance Dreadnaught and worst of all, Cerberus wouldn't be that great of an appeal. But to bring them with him…? "I agree." He enjoyed the mild look of surprise on the others faces. "I have much more to say about the Citadel council, but as foolish as they can be they can't deny something in front of them. If an ambassador from Earth as well as the Tok'ra were to go with Hackett to meet with them, you'd have a significantly stronger position from which to argue."

Weir rubbed her chin. "I can't help but notice you're not including yourself in there."

"Sacrifices have to be made to maintain my name." Illusive Man countered. He got the distinct impression Weir was trying to derail him due to trust issues. He'd have to watch out for her. "But I can send a proxy to speak on my behalf."

"I don't think Commander Shepard will be that interested." Hackett snorted. "And unless you want to climb out from under that rock you've buried yourself under, I don't think you'll have much pull in Citadel politics." Illusive Man knew Shepard had blown him off after the battle and was likely trying to justify it somehow.

"Well then, we'll just have to work something out then." Illusive Man offered, then changed tone. "Next point. What's our move now?"

Hackett looked like he wanted to continue about Shepard and Cerberus, but Hammond interrupted. "I've conferred with Doctor Weir and we agree, Earth has two primary goals at this moment. The protection of this planet, and assisting where we can with our allies."

Weir continued. "To that end, we're sending the modified Cargo Ship we've acquired to the Ida Galaxy to see if the Asgard can help. We've been unable to reach them through our regular communication channels and with the current situation, they'd be of great assistance to us." She sighed and deflated a bit. "And as we expected having to go to the Citadel at some point, I'll be going as an ambassador with you Admiral."

Illusive Man gave thanks for small favors. Weir being occupied meant he could move forward with his plans. "You'll forgive me if I'm a bit more preoccupied about current affairs than the state of the Citadel." He straightened and pretended he needed to clear his throat. Manipulation wasn't as simple as words. "I've managed to regain contact with what's left of my organization, and I'm forwarding status reports on the planets and colonies they're on." He didn't bother mentioning that he also knew about the Turians, deeper inside the Citadel than he admitted, and even some of the other races. "Despite the bad situation, it appears it's more chaos than actual destruction. Most places have instituted martial law and as such are reorganizing. I think we have the opportunity now to focus on developing our technologies to combat the Goa'uld and Reapers."

Weir looked as if she wanted to say something, but kept quiet. Instead, Anise said. "Actually, we do have an issue that will require some… direct intervention." Illusive Man kept his face curious, as if he wondered what they'd say. "While we are currently interrogating the Goa'uld captured in the raid on Watson, we have a pressing concern. One of our agents currently undercover in the Goa'uld Lord Yu's ranks has sent us a message. This new… 'Apostle' is going to be arriving to bless Lord Yu's followers on the outpost he's currently posted to." She sighed. "The agent is Sel'Mak, also known as Jacob Carter."

Illusive Man watched as Hackett furrowed his brow. "If you're suggesting to launch an attack to try and take out this… 'Apostle', then you must have forgotten the video records of our battle with Sovereign."

"Alas no. " Anise said. "I will admit that the idea that we could end this conflict so soon is appealing, but we simply do not have the resources. Sel'mak's message includes the planet's considerable defenses, as well as the fact that this Apostle is being escorted by Lord Yu and a significant force of Motherships."

"So what's the big issue? Does this Sel'mac have information we need or…?" Hackett asked.

Illusive Man knew, but he kept quiet about it. It was Hammond who spoke in a quiet tone. "He is… or rather was a Major General in the United States Air Force. He joined the Tok'ra several years ago in order to save his life, and host the Tok'ra Sel'mac. He's been one of our main field agents and knows just about everything about our capabilities, defenses, and positions in the galaxy. Not to mention everything that Sel'mac being one of the older Tok'ra knows about them."

Anise nodded. "Indeed, he was insistent we 'keep an eye' on the System Lords after Anubis' defeat over Earth. Now he is stranded behind enemy lines with no access to the Stargate."

Hackett's face went confused for a moment, but then finally it dawned on him. Illusive Man found it almost amusing as the horror finally took hold of the older soldier. "Holy god."

Hammond nodded. "The only thing keeping Earth safe from the Goa'uld right now is the Ancient Outpost in the Antarctic, and Jacob Carter knows we're not sure if we can fire it again."

This was news to Illusive Man, but he took it in stride. "You're not sure?" He sighed exasperatedly, as if aggravated. "Then there's no choice. We have to make sure this Jacob Carter cannot divulge his information."

Weir's eyes opened wide. "You're not suggesting we kill him, are you?"

Hackett leaned into the camera. "If your planet is only safe right now because of a bluff, then any recourse is preferable."

That caught Illusive Man by surprise, but once he thought about it for a moment, Hackett hadn't gotten to Admiral by pussyfooting around when things got tough. "I won't dismiss it as an option, but I think he'd be more valuable to us alive."

Hammond nodded. "Agreed, but this isn't a simple smash and grab. Prometheus might be able to get in and out with minimal casualties, but that'll leave us without protection."

"What about Commander Shepard?" Weir asked. Illusive Man loved how logic seemed to win more often than not with these people. "From the reports I've read, the Normandy is basically space ready right now. Failing that we could always contact Master Bra'tac."

Illusive Man finally decided to speak, he'd worked the logistics out with EDI and Shepard, and knew that this was going to meet some opposition. "From what I've understood, Master Bra'tac has his hands full. We should keep our contact with him minimal unless we can offer him something in return. That won't happen until the resources of the Alliance and Citadel become available to us."

"If." Hackett growled, but then relented. "But you're right. We should have something to offer him if we're going to ask for his help. That does leave us Shepard."

Hammond shook his head. "Even with the upgrades Normandy has received, there's no way it could get onto that planet without being detected." He furrowed his brow. "We do have the Al'Kesh he stole from Watson… it has a cloaking device."

Illusive Man smiled, he had plans for that Al'Kesh, but they could wait. "Perfect."

**-Observation Deck, Normandy SR-2 - **

"No… I can't believe the Tok'ra would authorize something like that." Daniel said as he listened to Sam explain the situation. Normandy had been a busy beehive, but he'd managed to sequester himself in the observation room where an omni-tool and EDI had been his only companions. "Sel'mac's a hero to them and Jacob hasn't exactly been lounging about. The point about indoctrination taken, I think he was more than likely just trying to rile you up."

"Well it worked!" Sam huffed as she paced. "He won't take any calls and I'm not the only one he's ignoring. I want to talk to Weir or General Hammond about it but that'll bring up a whole 'nother problem when they ask me how I know. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Daniel leaned on the windowed wall, his legs crossed and omni-tool in front and to the side of him showing the Codex. On it, information about the politics of the Citadel for the summary he was going to write up for Doctor Weir. It kind of annoyed him that Weir had asked for him to give her a point form she could study when he could have just gone himself. Cest'la vie. "Well, you said he wanted your help. From what I've heard, he tried his best to save as many people from Watson. What's to say he doesn't want to try and save Jacob?"

"That's just it." Sam turned and crossed her arms. "Why would he tell me he's going to kill him if he wants to save him?"

Daniel shrugged. "From what I've heard, Shepard can be a shrewd negotiator. By telling you that privileged information, you've got time to think now. Opening with the worst case scenario gets you ready to accept anything else. When you 'officially' find out about it, you'll have ideas on what to do you can show Weir and Hammond."

Sam relaxed her facial expression a bit and looked deep in thought. "Well.. if you put it that way. If Dad's really in trouble on a Goa'uld planet then we'll have to sneak in to rescue him. After Watson there's no way they'll authorize anything less than a perfect mission." She sighed. "Great time for one of my plans to have gone down the drain."

"I wouldn't worry, Sam." Daniel said. "To be honest, your plan was good but needed more time to plan properly. There was no way to know they'd be using Alliance technology so quickly. I doubt Weir or Hammond would hold it against you."

"Hammond maybe…" Sam muttered. "I'm not so sure about Doctor Weir. She's more politician than anything else. She's been stonewalling me on going to Ida."

Daniel shook his head and sighed. "Sam, one problem at a time. If what Shepard said is true, then you've got to prepare now. Come up with something with the time Shepard gave you and make it stick." Daniel gulped. "Because no matter what, if these Reapers manage to capture Jacob, or even worse, indoctrinate him, they'll know everything."

Sam grit her teeth and pumped her fists. Daniel could see that she was tense and left it at that. She'd have to do what she always did in these situations and pull a rabbit out of her ass.

**-Captain's Quarters, Normandy SR-2 - **

"Finally, if you're trying to send me a message then point taken, and not appreciated."

Shepard didn't respond to the critique, Admiral Hackett could be a tough man but there needed to be changes. The com link between their ships was secure and with EDI monitoring it, no one would be able to listen in. "I can't care anymore Admiral. You saw the same thing I did on Watson. We can't hope to win if we don't adapt."

"The hell are you-?"

"Just listen." Shepard interrupted. "The Alliance, no, the whole goddamn galaxy owes me for buying us the last two and a half years to prepare for the Reapers and the Citadel has done jack fucking squat. I'm done with them."

Hackett grew a stern face. "What are you-?"

"I don't work for you anymore Admiral." Shepard interrupted again, it was a great feeling to let loose and be what he knew he needed to be. "I don't work for Illusive Man either. My side is the one that stops the Reapers from killing everything I know and right now I don't see the Citadel or Alliance doing much beyond pussyfooting around. I'm going to go after that Tok'ra and either save his snakeskinned ass or make myself some new boots."

"If the Alliance ever gets their shit together and wants to fight this war, you know how to reach me. In the meantime I've got business to attend to."

Hackett was quiet for a moment before he growled. "I won't abandon the Alliance, but you give 'em hell. I'll come back as soon as I can." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me regret this Shepard. Cerberus isn't going to be our friends forever and we can't afford losing you to them… again."

"I'm counting on it." Shepard replied. "I'm also counting on you Admiral. Make them understand. We're all dead if you don't."

"Godspeed son." Hackett nodded.

"To us both." Shepard nodded, and then clicked the screen off. He blew a sigh of relief, it was a huge weight off his already overburdened shoulders.

To his surprise, EDI popped up behind him near the fish tank and spoke. "Commander, I'm receiving yet another request to speak from Major Carter."

Shepard snorted. "So? I told you, I'll talk to her when I choose to."

"To quote a human phrase, she's 'changed her tune'." EDI said flatly.

"Oh?"

"She says she's ready to help, but needs your approval. She wants to speak personally with you and is waiting at the elevator on the CIC deck."

Shepard spun in his chair and looked at EDI. He took a moment to think, and then nodded. "Alright, send her up." The elevator didn't take long, and Shepard didn't have more than a few seconds to clear his desk a bit before the door opened. Carter stood in her black BDU's, her face stern but decidedly less angry. "Major Carter."

She nodded softly "Commander Shepard." She sighed. "I thought about what you said, and after considering the situation from all angles, there's really only one option I want to pursue. I'm going to need your help if I'm going to do it though."

Shepard raised an eyebrow as he leaned on his desk, arms crossed. "They haven't told you yet? I thought you were one of the leaders of their whole 'SGC' command structure."

Sam winced softly. "That's 'Star Gate Command.' Not SGC Command. Behind all the science and technology, I'm still just a foot soldier."

The fire in Shepard's resolve waned a bit, he was a bit surprised to hear it coming from the Major. "Really? They haven't offered you your own command? You held McMurdo together during our crash a few weeks ago. I'd say that qualifies as a good example."

Sam shook her head and sighed exasperatedly. "We're getting off-track, I want to speak about the Tok'ra." She pumped her fists hard enough to crack her knuckles, then explained. "I'm good at examining all the evidence, and everything told me that the whole war council thing that's been made will want to save General Carter." She paused for a moment, and Shepard knew well enough to stay quiet. "They have told me. I was right. They won't risk the cargo ship we have because of its upgraded hyperdrive, and I don't see Hackett giving us a ride to a Goa'uld planet. Add to that that Earth has made itself a target to the Goa'uld, and Prometheus isn't going anywhere."

Shepard nodded. "Illusive Man sent me the minutes of their last meeting. You have anything to add?" He stared hard, silently enforcing his request.

"Well… that leaves us the Al'Kesh we stole. It has a cloaking device."

Shepard nodded and turned to the desk where the report Illusive Man had sent him was. "Right on the money. The Tok'ra have asked me to lead the team to rescue Jacob Carter given our availability and success with the prisoners from Watson. Failing that…" He left it linger, he needed Carter to see how far he'd go, even reluctantly.

"No." Carter explained. "The Al'Kesh isn't going to work. A Goa'uld world like that is going to have very strong defenses and if there's a problem, and Al'Kesh won't be able to escape." She cleared her throat. "I want to rip the cloaking device out of the Al'Kesh and install it in Normandy. I've talked it over with Mordin and with a few quick modifications, this ship has a better chance of survival, and can give us better support if we need it."

Now it was Shepard who opened his eyes wide. He knew Normandy was nearing the time to leave Earth, but Carter was coming in from left field. "What? How'd you end up with that idea?"

Carter shrugged. "Al'Kesh have two weapons which the Goa'uld have strong defenses against. Normandy has mass effect cannons, high yield laser cannons and most importantly, disruptor torpedoes."

Surprise had been his element when he spoke with Carter at first, now it'd been reversed on him. "I see." His mind raced, there were more options than just what Carter was proposing.

Shepard may have just considered himself another foot soldier, but he knew how important morale was in a war. Especially one they were currently losing. He needed something grand, something magnificent to show the other races, something so powerful and awe inspiring it would give them a fighting chance.

Even more, Shepard wanted that Reaper to see what was awaiting it in its future. He knew they wouldn't be able to go after it without a death wish, but he could send it a message loud and clear.

"I've already talked it over with Mordin and your chief engineer, we can use the materials and manpower on board to implement it in a day. The Naquadah generators and power supply conduits we've installed were the hard part. We've just got to recalibrate the cloaking device for Normandy's size. We can do this."

"Yeah." Shepard muttered, his mind elsewhere. "We can…" He turned to Carter, realizing he had to make sense. "Do it. I'll talk the council into agreeing, you have my word." He smiled, but not just because Carter seemed relieved herself.

Shepard smiled because with Normandy's capabilities, and a little coaxing from Hackett, he'd have the means to finally strike back. After he'd rescued Jacob Carter… or maybe because he couldn't, he'd wipe that Goa'uld outpost off the face of that planet right in front of that Reaper.


	13. Signum 2 of 5

**Signum 2 of 5**

**-SSV Normandy, Medical Lab-**

"Oh joy, my hero comes to make sure I'm taking my meds." Jack snarked and rolled her eyes. "Well I'm fine now, so I guess I should thank you."

The medical lab was oddly packed. These Stargate humans were milling about, reading up and testing the various tools and consoles for both information as well as power supply. Shepard noticed the one military dressed human lying on a bed, an omni-tool in front of him scrolling a bunch of information. "No need. I actually wanted to thank you." Shepard mused. "There wasn't any reason for you to fight alongside us for Watson. We brought you along because we were going to fight the Collectors and we had information to exchange. Kinda seems pointless now with the situation."

Jack chuckled. "Fuck that, haven't had that much fun in awhile. I'm not giving up on finding the Cerberus bastards who did this to me anymore than you're giving up fighting those Reapers." She shifted in bed, stretching her arms. "I could do without the buttache. But nothing beats that tingle before I get into a fight."

Shepard noticed the soldier on the bed across trying to ignore Jack's ranting, focusing on his omni-tool. Shepard didn't blame him. "Tingle? Combat excites you?"

Jack's smirk turned defensive. "Don't get any bright ideas Shepard, I kinda go black widow without meaning to." She looked across again where the Soldier kept averting his gaze "Hey that goes for you too Spiky! And don't you even dare try and rub one out, I'm watching!"

Shepard expected the soldier to back off, but instead he stared back at Jack and gave her a sarcastic smile, then turned back to his reading. Shepard had the nagging feeling about him… "The hell is he?"

Jack shrugged. "You killed him. He got better. I don't know more than that."

Shepard raised an eyebrow to Jack's answer. "I see… well I'm glad to see you're alright. And if you're up for another fight we might have something coming up. I'll keep you posted."

"Just tell Major Blondey she owes me one."

Shepard chuckled and nodded, then turned to the soldier across the room. He strode over calmly and nodded to him. "You one of those Stargate Soldiers who came to Watson?"

The man in the bed looked at Shepard quizzically. Shepard hadn't seen him before but his face wasn't that memorable. The hair though… "Say again?"

Shepard fought the urge to reprimand him for not using the honorific, they weren't in his chain of command. "I guess not. So who exactly are you? Jack says I killed you."

The man raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, then turned to Jack. Shepard looked as well and saw Jack's smarmy grin and dangerous wave back. He then muttered. "You could say that. I'm Major John Sheppard, I was the pilot of the helicopter you brought down when you crash landed."

Shepard's heart sunk into his gullet. "Oh." It had completely slipped him that this had happened. As far as he knew the soldier was dead, the first casualty of a war he'd brought to this planet. "Wait… what? I heard you were tenderized meat. You looked pretty well rested for someone who survived playing chicken with a crashing spaceship in a chopper."

"I didn't, not exactly anyways." John explained. "Don't bother talking to me like I'm one of those SGC soldiers who knows what's going on. Up until two weeks ago my galactic view ended somewhere around Waikiki. I only found out aliens existed when you ran me over."

"Shit." Shepard muttered. "I guess sorry wouldn't exactly cut it."

"Not really."

Silence for a few moments, Shepard looked at the information John was reading. It was about biotics. "Curiosity as to how you're alive aside, biotics interest you? That's not exactly light reading."

John started chuckling, but Shepard could hear the bitterness behind it. "Yeah that's right, you've been off fighting." He cleared his throat and lowered his voice, enough that Jack or Chakwas wouldn't hear. "Sam, that is Major Carter, somehow got someone called Master Bra'tac to lend her something called a Sarcophagus. They put my carcass in there and a few hours later I come out, with one little side effect." He motioned to the screen.

Shepard didn't get it right away. "Other than being alive you mean? The hell happened to you?"

"I died a soldier, but I woke up a Jedi." John said, then motioned to the screen again. "Light reading or not, gotta learn about it now."

Finally Shepard understood, his eyes going wide. "Oh… what? You mean you…" John shushed him and held his hand out, to which Shepard respectfully lowered his voice. "You've become biotic?" It seemed ludicrous to hear, but then again he hadn't been paying any attention to what was going on here at home. "What the _fuck?"_

"Taking the words right out of my mouth." John snarked. "So if you don't mind, I need to read about the ways of the force to figure out what the hell I am now."

Shepard fought the shock of the strange revelation and even more, the odd pop culture references. He merely nodded and backed away, his expression blank.

"Shepard?"

Obviously not blank enough. "Jack?"

The bald woman furrowed her brow and looked at him. "He your great granddaddy or something? Heard his name was Sheppard."

The thought hadn't even occurred to him. Not that it really mattered given that this was an alternate history, but still. "No… Just… This place drives me crazy."

"Agreed."

**-Stargate Command, Command Office- **

Doctor Weir rubbed the bridge of her nose as she looked over the reports and assessments that Area 51 and McMurdo had sent her. In addition to the requests that she was getting from her SG teams to go out, along with a dozen other forms all requisitioning one thing or another, Weir was getting a hang of what it meant to actually be a leader.

Most pressing was the request for SG-1 and Commander Shepard from the Tok'ra. It had taken a bit of explanation, but the threat was very clear now. Jacob Carter knew the insides and out of the SGC, as well as their capabilities. Added to that, his knowledge of the Tok'ra meant that if this 'Reaper' could do that fancy indoctrination trick, it'd know everything he knew. More likely, if it could ferret him out, interrogation wouldn't be pleasant.

Regardless of method, the Tok'ra were correct in their assessment. Jacob Carter needed to be rescued, or if the situation became bad enough, eliminated. Weir shivered for a moment – what the hell kind of solution was that?

She welcomed the distraction when someone knocked at her door – she looked up and saw a friendly looking face surrounded by a military uniform. It "Who is it?"

"Major Davis, ma'am."

Major Davis entered the room, his blue dress uniform neatly pressed and immaculate. Weir had no idea what he was doing here. "Uhh okay. Come in." The Major opened the door and casually sat down in front of her, his face smiling. "Can I help you with something?"

The smile faded into confusion. "I guess orders would be helpful."

"Orders?" Weir furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about? Aren't you supposed to be helping General Hammond in Area 51?"

Davis looked just as confused as Weir felt. "I thought you knew, General Hammond reassigned me to be your military advisor. He sent you a letter that should have arrived this morning, didn't want it going out over the grapevine."

Weir winced as she looked down to the unopened mail on her desk. Sure enough, one from General Hammond with a red stripe was sandwiched between her typical busywork. She didn't bother reading it as she had an idea what it said. "I see… so what you're saying is that you're my babysitter."

Davis chuckled as he shook his head. "He thought you might think so, which is why he sent the letter." Davis shrugged. "The way General Hammond explained it to me, these Mass Effect aliens brought a war to our doorstep. He has the utmost confidence in you after the way you handled the Anubis incident and wants to make sure you have the proper resources for what's coming."

Weir furrowed her brow. "What's coming? As far as our whole council has gotten, we're just providing some support and examining the evidence. I just signed off an sending SG teams out to recon and gather intel of our own." She narrowed her eyes. "You know something I don't?"

Davis nodded softly and looked away for a moment. "These Mass Effect humans… their technology makes ours look like muskets in comparison. Hammond watched the gun camera footage from the raid on Watson and he's been in talks with the Joint Chiefs and the militaries of the other SGC nations." He sighed. "It's not official until the president signs off on it, but Hammond is ninety-nine percent sure that the powers that be will want you to negotiate an alliance and treaty with the races of the citadel for mutual protection and sharing of technology."

Weir nodded. "It's not that hard to guess, but something tells me that's not what you mean."

"Yes…" Davis gulped. "The SGC is still going to be a civilian run operation, but part of my job is going to be the overhauling of the military aspect of the program. Current SG team members will have the option of remaining under the civilian wing of the SGC for recon and diplomatic missions, or transferring to a new strictly military operation being overseen by yours truly, with supervision from yourself of course." Davis shrugged. "I'm not sure what it says in that letter, but Hammond fought to keep you in control of the SGC. The last time we spoke, he mentioned that with this new 'Reaper' threat along with the heightened activity of the Goa'uld, we need to be ready. He also said it'd be too easy to turn into something the SGC was never meant to be, so he's trusting you to make sure of that."

Weir really regretted having skipped her mail that morning. "Well… I guess we've got a lot to talk about then."

**-SSV Normandy, Engineering Deck- **

McKay typed on the omni-tool using the newly found gestures Kelly had shown him. It wasn't exactly hard, but intuitive to someone who's never used them it wasn't. Touch screens were still newer technology in the consumer market and it was weird to type whole words rather than letters. "Dammit." He swiped back with two fingers and pinched, erasing the extra word and adding a period. The request for extra trinium conduit went through the wireless and EDI acknowledged the receipt.

The Tantalus Core of the ship was frankly exactly what he expected of a generation of humans with space technology who probably grew up with old Gene Roddenberry reruns. The growth of technology was also what he expected – a reliance on kinetic kill weapons rather than directed energy. Element Zero was merely a variable in technology rather than a complete gamechanger like Naquadah was.

To his left, Engineer Donnelly waved the crew dragging the round looking cloaking device into the cargo bay. When the Normandy engineering staff had asked McKay how the cloaking device worked, he'd shrugged and merely forwarded them what little they understood about the technology. But they didn't need to understand the technology to use it. "Come on lads! Commander Shepard gave us till the morning to get this thing ready and I won't be responsible if you guys can't move with a brisker pace!"

McKay merely groaned, what was it about engineering crew and being Scottish that left such a sour taste in his mouth? Oh yeah. "Scotty! Make sure they don't damage the coils! Gently!"

Donnelly turned to McKay with a sour face, but on the other end of the three crew carrying the cloaking device, Gabriella Daniels let a hearty laugh out. "Careful McKay! He swore he'd hang me upside down if I kept that up!"

McKay didn't really mean it as a joke, but as weird as it was, Gabriella was taking Donnelly's suffering as some kind of camaraderie. McKay was just calling it as it was. "Well I'm dreadfully sorry but unless you want vomit all over the place, I think I should remain in a standard heads up feet down position."

The laughably stereotypical engineer wasn't pleased with how McKay just said it how it was, but the way McKay had somehow managed to learn the intricacies of engineering in the Mass Effect tech tree must have built some respect. Good – McKay liked it when people respected _and_ feared him.

The rest of the installation proceeded exactly how McKay wanted it, quiet except for work related questions and comments, with the occasional glance towards him about what to do next. Carter might have been the one getting the 'glory' of **her** ideas and plans, but McKay was the one to get the done.

**-McMurdo Base, CO's Office- **

Colonel Bradshaw worked quietly at his desk, the little Tivoli radio playing jazz behind him in the cold of the room. No matter how many heaters they put in this little military outpost it just wouldn't get warm.

McMurdo had changed significantly in the time the SGC was active. After discovering the Beta Gate down here so many years ago, a much stronger military presence had erupted. The remote location also made it useful for smaller tests on the F301 and F302 program. Too many eyes watching Area 51 meant McMurdo suddenly became a secondary secret base.

Nobody had really worried about it, especially when the airfields had been upgraded to withstand fighter landings, or even heavier aircraft. It had all been buried beneath twenty layers of scientific and legal mumbo jumbo. New Zealand and the Aussies were more than happy to play along, while the Russians were more or less quiet about the whole affair.

The Chinese hadn't played as nice, demanding to know why a base in the middle of nowhere with civilians needed to be upgraded to battle ready conditions. After Anubis' attack, they'd more or less quieted down but still eager to argue.

Bradshaw had found himself having to take over the base in every respect. Suddenly he became a military governor rather than just a platoon leader. It wasn't what he'd expected when he'd received the call to come down to the bottom of the planet for an emergency situation but perhaps there was more to it.

The buzzer to his door rung, and he looked up from the overtime slips he was signing. "Who is it?"

_"Lieutenant Braga sir, you've got a request for a visitor."_

Bradshaw still had a ton of paperwork to get done. He'd refused to delegate some of it to the two majors on the base, mostly because if he was going to be put in charge, he'd show he could do it before spreading it out. Generals didn't become Generals just because they could make a decision. "Visitor? The hell is it?"

_"It's Commander Shepard, sir. He just showed up."_

That surprised Bradshaw. He'd had little contact with the Normandy preferring to let Major Carter and her much greater experience with aliens do the tricky negotiating. "What?" He took a moment to think, if Shepard was here than that meant he _didn't_ want to talk to Carter… that could only mean problems. "Are you on a secure channel?"

A click, then Braga replied in what was more obviously a handset rather than a speaker. "I am now."

"What's his disposition soldier?" Bradshaw knew that for Shepard to come to him of all people. Something serious was up. Why not any of the council whom had been looking to talk to him regardless?

"Looks a bit agitated. But he's keeping his cool. He's fine being escorted inside to speak with you, sir."

Bradshaw took another moment to think. "No, tell his escort to wait outside the room. Send him in."

Sitting down, Bradshaw sat back and fingercombed his hair. Something was about to happen. Several seconds passed and the door opened, revealing Shepard wearing a tightish Normandy crew suit and jacket. He must have been pretty damn cold if he came from the Normandy like that. "Colonel Bradshaw?"

Bradshaw nodded and motioned for Shepard to sit down. The man did so quietly as he replied. "Commander Shepard, this is a surprise. Is there something I can help you with Major Carter can't?"

Shepard nodded as he settled into his chair, his fists pumping. "You could say so. I need this to remain as quiet as possible, so I'm coming to you because you're the highest ranked soldier I can speak to personally." He shifted and leaned forward. "Can I safely assume you know about the situation the Tok'ra have?" Bradshaw nodded. "Good, because I see an opportunity but I know it's going to meet opposition."

Bradshaw leaned forward as well and crossed his arms. "Opposition? What exactly do you have in mind?"

Shepard breathed in and let it out in a sigh. "We've got an opportunity. Normandy is about to launch in order to rescue the Tok'ra Sel'mac, but we're going to be infiltrating into a Goa'uld outpost. The Normandy is having that bomber's cloaking device installed which is going to give us the element of surprise, but we don't really have the armament to match the Goa'uld."

"Well it's not like we do either." Bradshaw countered. "No offense Commander, but I've got a lot of paperwork to handle right now. Could you kindly get to the point?"

Shepard seemed a bit surprised, but not offended. "Fair enough, I want the biggest bombs you've got just in case we get a chance to throw them into that Reaper's face."

Bradshaw raised his eyebrows in surprise. It wasn't everyday he got a question like that. "I see… I guess I can understand why you don't want this spreading." He sat back in his chair and thought. "That's a pretty steep request. Don't think I'm not aware that you know what we've been able to do with our nuclear weapons."

Shepard nodded. "Exactly. And I know it's a very touchy issue."

Bradshaw expected more, a lengthy tirade about how they needed the weapons for whatever morally righteous reason. Instead, Shepard just stayed quiet. "So… you want us to give you weapons that could annihilate a continent, in order to use them to fight this Reaper creature?" Shepard nodded. "I see…"

Shepard shrugged. "You wanted it straight, and that's as straight as it gets. We'll do the job regardless but I don't want to regret missing an opportunity. I'm going to approach General Hammond with this request as soon as I get back to the Normandy, but I wanted to see what you thought before I did."

"Well… it's not impossible. But you were right to keep this quiet." Bradshaw sighed and rubbed his temple. Shepard had just dropped a hell of a problem on his lap. "I saw the videos from Watson, as well as the Battle of the Citadel. Do you really think nukes are going to help?"

"It'd be better to have them when I need them than not." Shepard explained. "I'd go to the Alliance, and I'm sure Hackett would give me what he has. The problem is they're nowhere near as strong as the ones you have." He pumped his fists hard enough to crack his knuckles. "I'm willing to trade for them, and not just materials."

Bradshaw raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I'm proposing an exchange." Shepard smiled, Bradshaw could see that his attention was making Shepard gutsy. "We're supposed to be allies, so let's act on it. I'll leave you one of my chief engineers along with my third in command to help you reverse engineer our technology, if I can have your support when it comes to my request."

"You do realize I'm just a Colonel." Bradshaw said. "My support isn't nearly as much as you might think."

"They don't put Colonels in charge of a main strategic base." Shepard countered. "I may not be a part of your military, but I know what I see. You've kept Normandy and this whole clusterfuck secret from your planet by playing a political dancing game with the Russians. I know you're smart enough to see the benefit in what I'm asking."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Bradshaw snorted. "The SGC just doesn't have the number of experienced soldiers it needs. But I do see what you mean." He sighed, worried about what was going to happen now. "I'll support you, under one caveat."

"Name it."

"You agree to an SG team going with you." Bradshaw figured that'd be something the higher ups would want regardless. "Call them consultants or advisors, I'm not giving you weapons without someone to watch over you."

Shepard seemed just a little taken aback, but he held it well. It took a moment before Shepard nodded. "Alright. That's fair. I think I've got a few people in mind for that." He stood and nodded, surprising Bradshaw that he was done. "We're going to be taking off in the next day or so. I won't forget this."

Bradshaw shrugged. "I'm not comfortable about it, but if everything you've said is true, then maybe my discomfort is worth it." Shepard nodded back and excused himself, leaving Bradshaw amidst his paperwork. It suddenly seemed less than important if he was going to be an accessory to gigaton level explosions.

**-Stargate Command, Command Office- **

Weir held her hands to her mouth in a mixture of shock and awe. Major Davis had kept his promise and didn't go over and around her, rather he brought the issues of his appointment directly to her for approval.

What she hadn't expected was to suddenly be in charge of military aspects of which she had little training, such as armament and armor requisition.

"Area 51's been pouring over the codex that Commander Shepard gave us, and they think there's a lot of technology we could relatively easily incorporate into our ranks." Weir nodded idly, wondering where Davis was going. "Even more, they think they can reverse engineer some of it and even improve it."

Wrid shrugged. "Sounds like a plan to me. What do you need my approval for?"

"The SGC while a military installation isn't as well stocked as it could be." Davis explained. "The Marine contingent we have are currently armed with M4 Carbines, M249s, and P90s in addition to Interceptor armor with the recent addition of anti-staff armor plating. For support we've got several dozen UAVs with laser pointing capabilities, and UCAVs for close air support. "

Weit blinked. "Sounds like an army to me."

Davis chuckled and shrugged. "I guess it would, but we've got to consider the fact that we've now been put into a situation where we may need more than just that. The Normandy was armed for war, and their weapons and armor outclass ours by such a degree that we'd need our heaviest weapons to even deal moderate damage to anyone wielding their tech."

"So you mean because the Jaffa were stealing technology from Watson, it's possible our SG teams might encounter much stiffer resistance out there even while exploring?" Weir finally understood. "So what you're saying is you want my permission to use that technology for our own troops, replacing our own."

"More or less." Davis admitted. "At least until we can reverse engineer our own versions which shouldn't take too long. We can supplement with some more exotic equipment from our own technology tree. From what Dr Lee and the eggheads in Area 51 are saying, the Normandy's technology is already very much what they would have designed with the resources available to them in the Mass Effect Universe."

"Excuse me?" Weir interrupted. "Mass Effect universe?"

Davis chuckled again. "Sorry. Been hanging around geeks a bit too much. They've started to call our own tech tree and knowledge 'SG Universe' and anything we're unfamiliar with "ME Universe.' We're still not sure what exactly brought us together, but multi-verses are still the number one theory."

Weir groaned softly and rubbed her temples. "I'm having enough trouble comprehending the vastness of _this_ universe. I don't need to know the intricacies of any others."

"Looks like we may have to anyway." Davis offered in a consoling tone. "Have you seen the battle footage from Watson?" His voice ended quieter.

"No."

"Don't." Davis said. "And if you want to help prevent anymore videos like that, give approval. I'll be searching the ranks over the next few days and requesting volunteers. From what I've heard the Russians and British want to support as well so we might get a few more passports around then usual."

Weir rubbed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. In for a penny… "Alright. Go ahead." She bit her lip and found herself worrying. What had she just agreed to?

**-Area 51, CO's Office- **

Hammond rubbed his temple in frustration. He'd found himself in charge of a coming war, a war that nobody could have expected. The SGC was supposed to be dialing down the military aspects – Anubis' death and fleet destruction, Doctor Weir's command of the SGC… The fighting was supposed to stop now. Instead he now considered the request that had come from Commander Shepard and the Illusive Man.

They'd built the Naquadah enhanced nukes as a last resort, not a first response. Shepard came from a different style of war, where any resort was allowed. At least that's what it felt like what with Hackett suggesting they just kill Jacob Carter and be done with the security risk.

Now he was in charge of as the president put it, 'keeping those goddamned aliens off my front porch!'. He'd given Hammond full command of their forces – even the ability to requisition troops from the regulars, as well as the current hot issue, nuclear weapons. Part of it was easy, leaving the science and reverse engineering to the scientists was only natural. The other aspects weren't so easy though. The SGC had slowly been growing for years, but it'd all been science and research, very little in the way of military strength beyond fighters and Prometheus. Now he was about to sign off on scouring the Special Forces of the world for likely recruits.

The footage from Watson had been horrifying. He could have sworn he was watching footage of Desert Storm 2, except with staff weapons and spaceships. The idea that he was going to send men and women to this kind of fight made him try to remember why he'd gone so far in his career.

The soldiers around him were unfamiliar, Area 51 was nothing like the SGC.

Hammond looked down at the unsigned order. Twenty Mark Eight Nuclear Weapons that had been built with the specific purpose of Prometheus fighting the Goa'uld. Now, as he signed the order and closed his eyes, he wondered exactly who'd be on the receiving end of such destructive power.

**-SSV Normandy, Observation Room- **

Sam read the report McKay had given her before departing from the ship. He'd made some flustery and frankly adorably embarrassing attempt to both console her, and also hit on her. She'd ignored him for the most part and just thanked him for his hard work. Oddly, he seemed happy that she appreciated it.

EDI popped up on the pedestal nearby, her voice calm as always. "Major Carter."

"Yes EDI?"

"I'm receiving a message for you from Colonel Bradshaw. He wishes to speak with you in the barracks outside of the Normandy."

Sam could detect just the hint of irritation in EDI's words. The barracks outside meant that EDI wouldn't be able to listen in. "Thank you EDI. Tell him I'll be out in a few minutes."

Sam took another minute before moving out. The doors to the observation deck opened and exposed the rest of the Normandy. Sam could see Grunt on the other side of the ship through the window, glaring at her as she moved. Sam had gotten used to Jaffa staring at her so Grunt didn't phase her. The cargo bay below was open, the crew of the Normandy loading up supplies. To her surprise she saw someone she recognized.

The elevator down was quick, and the crew below gave her nods of respect as she walked past – even the Normandy crew. It wasn't long before she reached the end of the deck by the doors where her friend sat and watched the snow outside. "Major?"

John Sheppard turned his head and nodded to her. "Major… was wondering where you were."

"I've been…" Sam thought about it. Raiding a planet and stealing an Al'Kesh wasn't exactly something John would know about. "…busy. To say the least."

"Yeah." John looked around. "Guess I'll be getting off sometime soon. Not exactly sure what's going to happen to me."

Sam shrugged and stood beside him, watching the wind drift the snow into the ship, the heated plates melting it and making a small ice gully at the edge of the ship. "I'm not sure either. How're you dealing with the whole new perspective?"

John chuckled ruefully. "Well I'm surrounded by people preparing to fight a monster that supposedly blew up half a galaxy. At least I know if I'm insane, I'm not alone."

It was too hard to laugh, Sam had seen enough to believe Shepard's story. "Well... maybe that's a little extreme, but I am glad you're…" She was going to say okay, but instead checked it. "…alive."

John held his hand up and looked at it. He seemed to concentrate and pump his fist. "I can't exactly say I don't appreciate it. I hope you understand."

Sam did, so she just nodded and patted John on the shoulder as she grabbed a parka from a nearby rack the crewmembers had put up, and stepped out into the cold.

**-Barracks outside Normandy, Communications Room- **

Bradshaw looked over to the monitor with Weir's face on it. She seemed nervous but more or less composed. Shepard had been surprisingly accurate in his predictions, but Bradshaw knew he had to play his part as well. Weir seemed to turn to look at him as well and shrugged.

Major Carter entered a moment later, standing at attention and saluting. Bradshaw waved her down. "At ease Major, take a seat."

Carter did as she was told, and Bradshaw leaned forward. "We've gone over your full report on Watson and shared it with the Tok'ra. The president is going to have a meeting with the rest of the IOA council, but the United States has made its decision. After the close call with Anubis, we're not going to take any chances."

Weir continued. "To cut to the chase, we need you to go with Commander Shepard."

"For the rescue mission for the Tok'ra?"

Bradshaw shrugged. "And whatever comes after that." He drummed his fingers on the desk and sighed. "Doctor Weir and I both agree, you're the only person with the experience to undertake this mission. This _long_ _term_ mission."

Carter furrowed her brow in surprise. Bradshaw could see she was confused. "Long term? I thought we were just going to rescue Sel'mac?"

"For now." Weir explained. "But behind the scenes a lot has been happening. The SGC is in the midst of a revamp, General Hammond is working on bolstering our military strength, I'm going to go with Admiral Hackett to the Citadel…" She chuckled to herself. "We've all got a role to play, and yours just happens to be on the Normandy." She smiled. "You won't be alone though." She turned to Bradshaw. "I think this should be your job."

Carter still seemed confused, which only amused Bradshaw. "More of a pleasure really." Bradshaw opened the desk, and pulled out a small shiny wooden box. "The word came down from the brass. I've been given full command of Antarctica along with a promotion to Brigadier General." He opened the box, exposing a small cluster of silver oak leafs. "And my first official act is to give you these. Doctor Weir, General Hammond, and myself all agree that you fully deserve command of your own team – of your own choosing." His smile lessened a bit. "In light of Colonel O'Neill's condition, SG-1 is now yours."

"I…" Carter stammered as she flustered through her words. "I… wow it's… it's an honor… a privilege, sir… ma'am." She gulped and looked up. "My own choosing?"

Bradshaw nodded. "Unfortunately, with Colonel O'Neill incapacitated, you're left with only Teal'c as an original member." He held up his hand. "I know Doctor Jackson would love to go with you, but we need him to remain on Earth due to his skillset. SG-1 along with a small science team is being seconded to the Normandy, and you'll be in charge of the team." He pumped his fists. "We've got a few recommendations for you, but the decision will be yours." He slid the box over to Carter who quietly took it, and looked into it. It was a lot to take on, but at least now Bradshaw had the authority to do what he had to do.

"There's more." Weir continued. "The reason we're sending you on a long term mission with the Normandy is more than just an exchange program." She bit her lips, Bradshaw noted the telltale sign of anxiety. "It's more than just personnel. We're also exchanging weapons. Notably in your case, we've re-purposed armament which was designed for Prometheus to the Normandy."

Bradshaw watched Carter as she thought about it. The look of realization as it came to her was impressive to watch. "Armament? But their weapons are already…" her eyes grew wide. "The Mark Eights?"

"Part of your role on the Normandy…" Bradshaw lowered his voice to the more typical gruff he was used to. "Is to oversee those weapons. You're there to help Shepard and be the voice of this Earth, but also to make sure we're not going to put ourselves in any gun sights."

"Nobody said this promotion doesn't come with more responsibilities. I don't envy you Lieutenant Colonel, but I also don't think we can trust anyone else to do it."

The strange mix of emotions in Carter's face belied what her posture said. She took a deep breath and then took the box. "Yes, sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Lieutenant Colonel." Weir nodded and turned to Bradshaw. "I've got a lot to do, but I'm sure you can handle it now General." The screen shut off and Bradshaw took a breath as he leaned back and crossed his arms. The BDU's he wore were going to be missed if he had to dress in Air Force Blues from now on. "Our recommendations notwithstanding, you don't have much time to pick a team. Anyone pop out for you?"

**-SSV Normandy, Mess Hall-**

"You're kidding me."

Sam shook her head and pointed to the pins on her lapel. "I outrank you now, but it's still your decision." She sat down across from the mess hall table where John sat reading about biotics. There weren't many crew around her except for the chef who seemed to leave them alone. She did notice Garrus going up to the weapons control center. "This ship is taking off as soon as all sections report ready. It's also the only place you're going to get answers about this new ability you've gotten."

John harrumphed. "Ability? Ever heard of 'Blessed with Suck?' Anytime I try and use this biotic crap I get a massive headache and a case of the munchies worse than college." He shook his head. "And now you're asking me to _help_ these people?"

Sam furrowed her brow and let a low sigh out. "They _are_ the only ones who know how to help you. I also know you were special ops in Afghanistan." John's eyes narrowed, to which Sam shrugged. "I do have much higher clearance than you. I know all about the half-cocked rescue mission you tried."

"Wait just a…"

"Which is why I think you'd be perfect for this." Sam finished. John still looked annoyed, but she needed to explain. "The SGC isn't made of regulars. Everyone who's been recruited is either Special Forces, Marine Vets, or prodigies."

John smiled sarcastically. "So now I'm a Space Marine? Is that it?"

Sam shook her head. "Listen, if you seriously don't want to stay, I'm not forcing you. But our Earth hasn't exactly had great experience dealing with people in your… situation." She sighed. "Actually, I know first hand that you'll more than likely be subjected to medical testing… lots of it. I have the chance to keep you from that and it's not like potential combat is something you're not used to."

John began to wring his hands; Sam could see the conflict in his eyes as he thought. "So basically, stay and be a lab rat, or go with you and fight Cthulhu?"

Sam had known John was decently read, but HP Lovecraft wasn't something she'd expected. John just seemed to be very angry. "Well… if you want to put it in those terms, yes."

"That doesn't give me much choice." John shook his head and rubbed his face. "What exactly do you think I can help you with?"

Sam gave a slight smile, Teal'c would show up regardless, John was the only wild card.

**-SSV Normandy, Captain's Quarters- **

Shepard raised an eyebrow to Carter's request. He'd agreed to an exchange of people, but he was expecting something a bit different. "You and Teal'c I can understand. Hell, if you'd chosen McKay I could understand. But this Major Sheppard?" He sighed. "I spoke with him. He doesn't even know _your _side of the battle. I think one of the soldiers who came with us to Watson would be a better choice."

Carter shook her head. "Too many people on the ship. I work best with a small team." She winced. "I'm already not looking forward to bunking in a cargo bay."

Shepard cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. His office/bedroom wasn't' exactly the best place to argue that point. "Well… Jacob is staying behind. I'm sure we can give you his private bunk."

"No no no…" Carter waved away the offer. "I didn't join the Air Force for its five star accommodations." She looked around. "Guess I should have joined the Alliance."

Shepard stretched his shoulders uncomfortably. "Not exactly. Alliance Ship captains do have private quarters, but most of the stuff in here is… civilian. Cerberus likes to keep their people happy." He narrowed his eyes as Carter stared back at him. "Not that I take orders from Illusive Man, but he does help more often than not." He stood and moved over to his fish tank, tapping lightly on the glass as the Ilium Skaid Fish passed by. "If he's who you want then I'm not really in the position to stop it, but you also need to understand that my primary goal is the success of this mission."

"He's not exactly an innocent child." Carter countered. "He needs to know what happened to him and he can't do that on Earth. If it weren't for certain circumstances, he probably would have been one of the first people the SGC looked to when they needed recruits."

"Circumstances?" Shepard caught. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He…" Carter stopped for a moment and then spoke with conviction. "He decided to be a hero and it cost him his career. My military's regulations notwithstanding, I _want_ someone like that watching my back."

Shepard took a deep breath. He knew what heroes were capable of… he knew what a short life span they tended to have. "He'd be safer on Earth. It's not like Jacob wouldn't be able to teach him about biotics."

"I've made my decision." Carter stated matter of factly. "If you don't like it, take it up with General Hammond and General Bradshaw."

Shepard smiled inwardly. Carter was starting to get into the frame of mind he needed her. "Alright. He's in. But he'll need to catch up fast because best guess is a day and a half to get to the planet where Sel'mac is, which leaves us eight hours to get him out before Apostle's ETA."

**-SSV Normandy, Miranda's Office- **

Miranda thought carefully and rubbed her right temple – Shepard was so good at giving her a headache at times. "You do realize this will put a bit of a strain on our style? These humans don't fight the same way we do."

Shepard shook his head and growled. "It doesn't matter. They've been focused on Hackett and the Citadel. If they really understood how bad this situation was, they'd give me every last goddamned nuke and soldier they had."

Leaning back in her chair, not ignorant to the fact that Shepard stole a glance at her chest, Miranda gave her opinion. "Consider what you're doing Commander. I actually approve of your taking action, but harming our relationship with these humans will not prove beneficial in the end."

"You're right, but the only way they'll learn is if they watch us do it first." Shepard shrugged. "God knows what that Reaper's going to do to those Jaffa on that planet – let alone Carter's dad if it catches him."

Miranda decided to leave the issue for later. Shepard was in a foul mood to say the least and arguing wasn't going to help any. Instead she focused on what they did agree on. "Very well, as I said I do agree with your actions. Particularly regarding that Major Sheppard whom Carter has requested join us."

Shepard raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? He wouldn't know a Salarian from a Salamander."

Miranda smiled despite herself. "Be that as it may, it's the diplomatic thing to do. We put him in the position he's currently in, it's only right we help him in his recovery." She shrugged. "And if he's not bad with a rifle, why not? Most of the crew has only had basic firearms training, but according to EDI, this Major Sheppard has had intensive piloting and ground force operations experience."

"He's not flying this ship." Shepard stated matter-of-factly. "Maybe a Kodiak if he goes through training, but Joker would kill me if I let someone else fly."

"Obviously. But that doesn't mean he can't learn. It's mutually beneficial that we give him as much assistance as he requires getting used to us and his new abilities. He's a blank slate in many ways and could easily bridge our relationship with these humans even better than Carter or McKay can."

"Ah now I understand." Shepard quipped. "You want him here because it'll improve 'relations' with these humans, _and _give us a chance to see how he became biotic. Not because he actually has anything to offer us."

Miranda just shrugged. "Fringe benefits to a more important decision."

"You keep harping on that." Shepard muttered. "It's not like I'm going to drop trou and moon them as soon as I'm in orbit and skedaddle, but I'm not getting pinned down to one place or people. I made myself clear to them, and if they have issues then that's their problem, not mine."

Miranda nodded. "Yes, it is. But unfortunately without a centralized government for the Alliance, and unknown status of the alien races, they're the only friends we really have right now beyond Cerberus, and we both know where these humans stand on that."

Shepard seemed to acquiesce, but only a little. "For now."

**-SSV Normandy, Cockpit- **

"Jesus Christ." Joker choked as he read the manifest. "Jesus H. Fucking_ Christ."_

Shepard smirked to himself as he watched the crates being forklifted into the Normandy through the screen behind the cockpit. The pre-launch preparations seemed normal enough now, but Joker freaking out over the contents of the supplies they were taking on wasn't expected. "Relax, Joker. They wouldn't build something that could liquefy a continent without some serious safeties."

"What about _twenty_ continents?" Joker wheezed as he took his seat. EDI glowed behind him and seemed contemplative. "Jesus… and I thought carrying Anti-Matter was enough of a risk."

"Never knew you were a religious man." Shepard chuckled as he turned to Joker. "It's gloves off from now on. The Reapers just blew up half the galaxy and the other half is in no shape to fight."

"So blowing that half up makes sense _how_?" Joker retorted. He then started chuckling himself and rubbed his face. "Don't get me wrong Commander, I want to bitch slap the Reapers just as bad as you want to, but I think I'm being reasonable if I'm not thrilled at having a small sun in the cargo bay."

Shepard shook his head and sighed. "I know. But I won't lose another chance." He looked up at Joker. "Ask 'em if they've got any burgers you can take with you. I don't think we'll be back here anytime soon."

Joker remained quiet in the cockpit as Shepard moved out towards the CIC, leaving only EDI as a companion. "Well… at least we know whether or not he's sane."

EDI turned to Joker. "Is he?"

Joker merely gave EDI a glare and turned back to his controls. "I think you should plot us a course to the Relay, preferably without any run-ins with twentieth century earth."

**-SSV Normandy, CIC Deck- **

Sam walked up to the CIC as the ship was preparing to launch. Behind the scenes she was sure that Weir was preparing to go to the Citadel, Hammond was organizing the world's military power, and Bradshaw was trying to keep everything from falling apart in the media. The cover story now was an Australian team launching high visibility flares and weather balloons for extreme temperature testing.

She shook her head as she saw John mesmerized with the CIC. It was likely his first time here and the shininess of it must have engrossed him. Despite the boyishness, she knew John would be handy in a pinch. Teal'c on the other hand seemed eager to go. Earth almost seemed like a hindrance to him. Sam would always trust him, but ever since hearing about the catastrophe, Teal'c had an edge about him that wasn't there before.

The rest of the crew around her seemed just as eager as Teal'c. The time they'd spent in the frozen wasteland of Antarctica wouldn't be won back easily, and she herself knew that they had a mission. Her father needed them all at their top game, and Sam was ready to do whatever it took.

* * *

><p><em>"All nearby emplacements and crew are at safe distance. We're ready for launch Commander."<em>

Six Disruptor Torpedoes, seven remaining GARDIAN turrets, a trio of F class Mass Effect Cannons and small sun's worth of nuclear armament – added to an actual visibility cloak in addition to their radar cloak and Normandy was the equivalent of a nuclear submarine to this twentieth century Earth. Shepard hoped to whatever gods would listen that he'd be as terrifying. "All sections, report in readiness."

_"Engineering, all systems are green light and power is holding steady. No variations."_

_"Garrus here, weapons calibrated – holding on standby."_

_"Life Support at 100 percent. All sensors report a tight seal for vacuum."_

Behind Shepard, Miranda stood at the smaller station behind the command dais. "Operations at full readiness."

Shepard finally turned back to his panel and breathed in. "Alright Joker. Get us in orbit. Keep it low key since we don't want to attract any attention."

As soon as he finished, Shepard saw on the aft cameras as engine wash lifted up a sudden spray of melted ice, kicking up a tidal wave of mist. He winced at the inevitability, but the ship rocked gently as it began to fight the forces of gravity. _"Hold on everyone, we're pushing the Tantalus drive pretty hard."_

Shepard gripped the rails and bowed his head. He'd said to stay quiet, but frankly he didn't care if the ice cap melted in his return to the fight.

The crew around him shifted and gave each other nervous glances, but Joker kept the ship moving. Slowly at first, the large holographic representation of Normandy began to rise from the ground, shaking off frozen patches of ice and snow, as if dusting itself off from a slumber. Shepard couldn't help but notice how EDI was spinning the image around slowly, focusing on the angles of the ship that looked great. Maybe the AI was doing her own little part in boosting morale.

Nevertheless, it wasn't long before Joker started laughing._ "Ha ha ha! Holy shit! We're airborne! Just like the old Normandy!"_

Shepard felt the urge to tell him to keep quiet, but instead he smiled. "I trust you'll keep her that way?" He noticed Carter give him a confused look. While at heart he was military, he knew when to be relaxed.

_"Oh hell yeah, give me a course and I'll leave anyone in the dust now!"_

"Good." Shepard ended, and then focused. "Send an acknowledgement to Admiral Hackett, tell him we'll see him around." He drew a deep breath in and then remained quiet, just watching the screens as Normandy rose up into the sky and finally, orbit of Earth.

There was a lot to come, but for now he had a clear mission. Jacob Carter.

**-Stargate Command, Gate Room- **

Major Davis flinched slightly at the opening Stargate. These recon missions were going to be interesting to say the least. So far they'd made contact with the Land of Light, a few free Jaffa settlements, Kelowna, and a dozen smaller worlds of little import.

The ranks had split how he imagined, the Marine teams of the SGC almost unanimously wanted to volunteer for the strike teams Davis was creating, with about twenty percent of the Air Force crew joining up as well. That left holes in the SG teams going out on recon, and few people with the proper training.

It was almost expected that the other nations would take advantage, and a slew of Russian and British troops had come over to 'plug' the holes left. Some of them even wanted to join up with Davis but he hadn't received authorization for that… at least not yet.

SG-5 entered the gateroom, headed by Colonel Alexi Vaselov, a Russian who'd been a bit too eager to join up. Davis couldn't help it, they needed the bodies and experience. He silently wished them luck as they moved through the stargate – all armed to teeth – to a sparsely populated Jaffa planet with potential for mining.

They'd need the resources before things got any better, he just hoped things didn't get any worse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Sorry about the lateness of the chapter. RL threw me a few curveballs and I had to dodge each… twice._


	14. Signum 3 of 5

**Signum 3 of 5**

**- Stargate Command, Major Davis' Office -**

Davis wasn't sure what to make of Taylor as they sat in his office. The man moved with the cautiousness of an experienced soldier, but the confidence of a leader. Shepard had chosen him to stay behind and give the SGC a needed advisor along with one of his engineers – Gabriella Daniels. Now he was hoping to build up to some kind of trust – they'd need it if they were going to incorporate the Mass Effect technology into their own ranks. "Our SG teams have spent the last few days checking planets. Seeing who of our potential allies are left after the event that merged our two universes." Davis explained to Taylor, who seemed a bit uncomfortable to be sitting down at an office desk. The office itself was still sparsely decorated, Davis needed little distraction when he worked here.

"I was hoping we could go over the logistics of a technological sharing point before we heard back from them. Admiral Hackett's leaving tomorrow afternoon once the refugees from Watson are ready and he's offered to leave us some supplies to study."

Taylor looked over the desk and ran his finger along it. "Is this real wood?"

Davis took a moment to think. Taylor was likely still acclimating and being one of the few Normandy Crew to stay behind, it made sense he felt out of place. "Yes... oak I believe. I just took over this office so I'm still getting used to it myself."

Taylor drummed his fingers on it and sighed. "You'll want to focus on understanding our technology. Anyone can use it, but if you _understand_ it you'll be able to use it better." He scratched at the desk idly. "Don't see many wooden tables where I'm from. Omnitools and the ease of mining have made renewable building materials a bit of a moot point."

Davis decided that rather than business as usual, he needed to get to know Jacob Taylor the man before he could get the full support of Jacob Taylor the Soldier. "Sounds like you don't have much need of anything. Our scientists say that if we'd discovered Element Zero on our own, we'd evolve much the same way. Pretty much end most of the world's economic crises without need to disclose aliens."

Jacob chuckled softly and cracked his knuckles. "That's what we said too. but it's been a long time and we're still fighting each other."

Davis pretended he hadn't read Doctor Jackson's report on ME-Earth's politics, he wanted to hear it from Taylor's mouth. "I guess Reagan was wrong."

Jacob furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"An alien threat to unite us all."

It took a few moments for Jacob to go over it in his head, but then it clicked in his eyes. "Oh... Sorry, history was never my strong point." He chuckled. "I'd say he was only half right. During the First Contact War humanity sure as hell united."

Davis had only read a little about the ME Humanity's first contact with aliens, he kicked himself for paying more attention to their technology rather than their culture. "I've read a bit through your codex, but you'll have to elaborate. I know you first encountered the Turians but-"

"Fresh off the planet and kicking alien ass." Jacob chuckled. "Humanity had only just discovered the relays and exploring was our number one priority along with colonizing every green rock we found. We ended up turning over a rock we shouldn't have and the Turians came to give us a beatdown." Jacob shook his head. "I read about it in school. Turians blockaded the planet and laid siege. It was like an old style feudal castle siege to starve us out." Jacob's face grew slightly grim. "Except feudal lords don't have pinpoint accurate satellite weaponry."

Maybe this was more beneficial than Davis had expected. "They bombed them from orbit?"

Jacob shrugged. "Not exactly. You hear orbital bombardment and you think those nukes you gave Commander Shepard." He shook his head. "Our technology doesn't work like that. We hardly use nukes ourselves since Mass Effect technology is so much more effective – pinpoint accuracy and no real collateral damage. The Turians spotted troops from orbit and cut them down without any damage to the surrounding area; at least physical damage."

Davis nodded. "That _would_ leave a lasting impression. Our own technology employs 'shock and awe' tactics to overwhelm an enemy."

"Which isn't going to make you any friends in the galactic community." Jacob straightened. "Those nukes alone aren't going to make you any friends."

"Which is why we need your help, but continue."

Taylor shrugged, Davis wanted to learn more. "Once our forces regrouped, we drove them off and gave the Turians a hell of a bloody nose. It was about to develop into full scale war when the council finally intervened and the war ended before it really got heated. Humanity was introduced to the rest of the galaxy as 'the ones who fought the Turians and kinda won.'."

"Sounds like the Turians aren't that popular."

"Don't get me wrong." Jacob held his hands up. "It was a misunderstanding more than anything else, but it was from the ashes of that conflict that Cerberus came from. The Turians were just doing their job as the protectors of the Citadel and weren't expecting Humanity to give them such a hard fight." Taylor smiled. "After the battle of the Citadel, humanity took charge of Citadel defense. The Alliance couldn't have asked for more, but I think less would have been better. Maybe I wouldn't have left them to join Cerberus."

"You'll have to forgive me, I've only read a bit about the politics of your galaxy." Davis admitted. He hoped his sincerity would speak to Taylor. "Cerberus isn't exactly a true political group from what I understand – more of a paramilitary, correct?"

Taylor smiled back, but Davis could see the sudden defensiveness. "You could say that. I may not agree with everything The Illusive Man does, but he's fighting for us rather than just for his own gain." Davis was a little confused, it sounded like Jacob was trying to convince himself more than Davis. "Now let's get back on point. Numbers are good, but what's more important if you're going to fight using our technology is skill. Any braindead merc can fire a gun or use a nuke, but the one who can leverage what he has best is the one who wins."

Davis decided then and there that he was going to have to spend alot more time with Jacob Taylor if the SGC was ever going to be ready.

**- Stargate Command, Gate Control Room - **

"Incoming Wormhole!"

Worry creased Major Davis' face as he looked around the control room above the gateroom. The night shift was a good time for him to do the paperwork associated with all the recon missions Weir had authorized. Walter sat in front of him coordinating the defensive positions which had been upscaled to a higher caliber.

Two turrets manned by a marine were on each side, with another six marines armed with M4s and FMJ ammunition. Each Marine had to be fitted with dual layered hearing protection and radio earpieces but with the threat of Mass Effect weaponry and armor coming through… There was no telling what the gate opening would reveal.

The loud and bright flash of the event horizon forming momentarily blinded Davis, whose thoughts went a mile a minute. The Land of Light was still there, and still more than willing to offer assistance. Davis had checked them off as ready to receive refugees if necessary and told Major Lorne to try to talk them into getting some heavier defenses up just in case. The peace loving people were reluctant to say the least and Davis didn't blame them.

The Iris of the gate closed on the heels of the gate formation. Davis had no clue if the Mass Effect disruptor and warp technology could somehow get through it… he'd need to see about getting a biotic field something or other installed just in case.

Another team had gone to Kelowna, who had forsaken gate travel for the time being to deal with their internal conflicts. Jonas Quinn had pushed for peace between the three conflicting nations but it was slow going. Davis couldn't help but think of the cold war on Earth and wondered if this external threat would get them to work again. The extra Naquadria would definitely come in handy.

"We've got an incoming IDC, it's SG-12. Radio signal received."

Not everywhere was as lucky though, Hebridan was completely out of contact and many of the somewhat more advanced civilizations they'd come across were also unreachable. Why was a mystery and Davis didn't want to assume the worst, but it was only logical. There were still plenty of planets to go and more allies to contact, they'd need them.

The radio signal was garbled, but Davis made out a voice clearly. "_Stargate Command! Open the goddamned gate! We're in the heavy shit here!"_

The sounds of automatic weapons fire and staff blasts were clear as the radio signal strengthened. Colonel Dave Dixon had been sent to Cimmeria to see if they'd made it through what the eggheads in Area 51 were calling the 'Hostile Merger'. Davis stepped forward and barked. "Gate team! Prepare for casualties and fire!" He looked to Walter. "Open the iris Sergeant and drop the blast doors."

Walter quietly did as he was told. Davis only caught the beginning of the iris sliding open as the blast doors came down. He tapped his radio again. "Come through Colonel, we've got support standing by."

Dixon didn't bother replying, but Davis could see through the cameras installed in the gate room as staff blasts came raining through, leaving scorch marks on the blast doors he'd ordered dropped. One by one, SG-12 came through low and stumbling as if injured. They were covered in dirt, grime and looked like they'd been pulled out of a fire. Two didn't even have their weapons or packs anymore. Dixon came through last with violence right behind them.

The Iris closed behind him, but Davis could see the issue. A Jaffa had stowed along in a wrestling match with Dixon. The rest of his team looked wounded and could barely get off the floor as the recovery team edged closer – Dixon was too close to his attacker and the rest of the marine defense team couldn't open fire without risking Dixon.

The Jaffa struggled against Dixon who tried to buck him off, but the Jaffa wouldn't lose his grip. Davis ordered. "Tasers! Take him down marines!"

The two nearest marines stowed their rifles and reached into their packs – all while Dixon rolled on the ground trying to get the upperhand on the Jaffa who seemed intent on dying to kill the Colonel.

Dixon pushed against the ramp up to the gate and spun around, wrenching his back against the edge and flipping the Jaffa around and into the ground several feet beneath him. They both grunted as they impacted the floor, but then a series of gunshots rang out through the gateroom. Davis counted as Dixon fired his sidearm into the Jaffa's gut and chest, pushing off and clambering to a seated position against the ramp emptying the gun.

The Marines had been shocked, but kept frosty. To Davis's shock, Dixon screamed as he reloaded. "Kill it! Open fire!"

The Jaffa had somehow rolled up and was getting back on his feet. Davis could see now he had a strange glow to him, with blue hued veins running along his body. The two closest Marines didn't hesitate and fired their tasers, the darts flying out and penetrating the Jaffa's skin. The full charge went through and seemingly did nothing to the Jaffa who merely growled like an animal.

The rest of the Marine team reacted to the strange sight as their training dictated – they opened fire. Dixon added his own second clip to the fusillade that now tore the Jaffa down, blood and pieces spattering all along the left side of the gate.

With the Iris up and gate shutting down, Dixon let himself fall to the ground with a loud groan. The Marines quickly cleared the now dead Jaffa and waved in the on call medical team.

Davis couldn't believe it. The Jaffa had shrugged off the entire pistol's clip and had only fallen when his body couldn't physically hold him together from mass gunfire. He turned to Walter. "Lock down the gate room. Full quarantine. Loudspeakers." Walter nodded and clicked the speakers on. "This is Major Davis. We're enacting quarantine protocols and will have a HazMat medical team down in moments. Hang on, we're coming."

**-Stargate Command, Hallway to Infirmary-**

Weir rubbed her eyes and tried to wipe away the crust that had built up on her eyelashes. The infirmary was right ahead and she needed to look more professional. The sergeant escorting her looked like he'd been up for a long time too, but didn't say anything as Weir followed.

Davis wouldn't have woken her without a damned good reason. His request for her in the infirmary operating theater could only mean trouble.

She entered the room and let her eyes adjust to the bright lights. To her surprise, there were a pair of marines guarding the inside of the door with those large machine guns – M249s as she recalled from her inventory briefing with Davis. Why would they…?

"Doctor Weir." Davis seemed to appear from the shadows of the room, what little there was, his face tired and looking grim. "You need to see this." To the side, Jacob Taylor leaned against the wall with an equally grim look.

Weir was confused, wasn't she in charge of this base? Wasn't she going to be leaving to go to some crazy space summit with a dozen alien races tomorrow afternoon? What could possibly…?

Her dinner made its presence known to her as she finally saw what was below in the quarantine section. It had been divided into two, one with four beds and several soldiers and the other with the strangest looking Jaffa she'd ever seen – not that she'd seen many. What was left of the Jaffa lay there, strange glowing blue veins laced his body and face. "Oh my…"

Davis motioned to the marine guards who left the room, letting Weir privately compose herself. Davis had shut the door behind them and moved forward. His face looked nothing like the cheerful major she'd gotten to know over the past few days. "That was my reaction too, and I'm a combat veteran." He shook his head and motioned to the gurney. "That's what left of a Jaffa who followed Colonel Dixon's team back from Cimmeria. Colonel Dixon's team barely got out of there alive and sustained moderate injuries."

"They were lucky – this time." Taylor commented.

Weir controlled her breathing and ignored the taste of half digested tater tots in her throat. "My god. What did they find?"

_"Demons is what we found."_ Dixon's voice called out through the radio, an odd reverberation from the glass ahead of them. Weir turned to the glass and watched as a hazmat suited orderly checked Colonel Dixon's vitals, various IVs and sensors hooked up to him. _"That wasn't a Jaffa anymore."_

Davis nodded and explained. "The Jaffa that came through was unlike any Jaffa we've ever seen. It was covered in those strange bluish veins that almost seem to resemble circuitry. He was much stronger than his size would indicate, and required a concentrated level of fire from the marine defensive team at the Stargate to take down."

"We've seen it before, but I don't understand how it could have come here." Taylor added as he moved up. "It looks like a Husk, the kind that helped the Geth and Reapers."

Davis nodded and looked down in concern at the Colonel. "We locked down the gateroom and quarantined everyone exposed to this… Husk. No sense tempting fate."

Taylor shook his head and also looked down at the wounded soldiers. "We haven't seen any reason for a quarantine in the past, but better safe than sorry."

Weir looked down at the soldiers. They all looked like they were in pain, but Dixon seemed to ignore the obvious injuries he'd sustained. It was disconcerting to see him so riled up despite the nasty looking bruise across his face.

Davis moved slightly towards the microphone. "Go on Colonel. Please tell Doctor Weir what you told Mr. Taylor and myself."

Weir pushed aside the oddity of a Colonel deferring to a Major and listened as Dixon recounted his tale. "We got to Cimmeria a few hours ago. Nothing major was going on. Cimmerians didn't even realize the shit had hit the fan everywhere else. We opened talks to get some resource support from them when the sky started falling."

Weir raised an eyebrow at the odd description. "Poetic, what exactly fell?"

"Gliders and Al'Kesh – Dozens." Dixon elaborated. "They started bombing the shit out of any buildings and began to drop troops. Lots of Jaffa regulars with staffs and zats." He shivered. "And those… things."

Weir turned back to the other camera, where on the other side of the room she could still see the dead Jaffa, now being prepped for autopsy. She held back more of her stomach contents. "What is it? Some kind of virus?"

"We don't really know beyond the obvious." Taylor said "Some kind of mutation turns them into cybernetic killing machines. We thought they were created by the Geth, but we faced them on Horizon before this whole thing happened. God knows where this came from now."

"We haven't had much luck either isolating the cause." Davis admitted. "We've dealt with viri and even nanotechnology before, but this is like nothing we've ever seen. That Jaffa took as much fire as it takes to down a car and the medics say it was still moving when they recovered the body." He turned to Dixon again and nodded. "Keep going, Colonel."

"Not much else, Cimmmerians fought back but arrows'll never beat plasma. Their leader insisted the Asgard would intervene but nothing happened. He got his elite guard to escort us back to the gate but turns out the Jaffa thought the same. We ran into heavy resistance and most of the Cimmerians were killed."

"We made it to their gateroom chamber just barely. We burned through most of our ammo just holding those things back while the gate dialed. We wouldn't have lasted another minute."

"Heh, wasn't like any Jaffa I'd seen before. The bluish guys just charged in, no weapons or even heavy armor, just bull charging into our fire."

Taylor nodded. "That matches our records. Husks are cover breakers, forcing a defender into the open so they're susceptible to fire. No sense of self-preservation whatsoever."

Davis nodded gently and put his hand on the glass separating them. "Thank you, get well Colonel. We'll have a more thorough debriefing when you've healed up."

Dixon grumbled and laid back, touching his face gingerly. Weir didn't know what to think of the story. "The Jaffa don't have access to technology like that do they?"

Davis shook his head. "No, and Dr. Lee already confirmed what we suspected. That bluish vein structure has a distinct energy signature to it – the same as the husks Commander Shepard described fighting on his mission to the Horizon colony before this all happened."

"Not surprising." Taylor mumbled. He turned away and seemed deep in thought.

Weir remained silent. The revalation was too soon in her mind. She hadn't even met the citadel council yet, so how was she going to convince them to form an alliance against such a strong enemy? "Thank you Major, Mr. Taylor. I'll expect your report before I leave for the Citadel with Admiral Hackett." She calmly walked away and opened the door, leaving Davis alone with Taylor in the theatre room.

* * *

><p>Sleep had been elusive, but coffee and an alternating hot and cold shower woke Weir up to one hundred percent. She needed to be alert so she could stay on her feet – it wasn't everyday she made contact with a dozen new races.<p>

Major Davis hadn't slept, but he still looked alert as his darkened eyes greeted her in the briefing room. Taylor looked more refreshed as evidently he'd gotten some sleep after the incident last night. Also in the briefing room was Delek, who'd finally finished his interrogation of the Goa'uld who'd infested Corporal Redding from Watson. Weir sat down and looked at the ever growing folder of necessary information she was going to take. A filing cabinet seemed like a better carry-on every minute.

Delek nodded politely and said. "Good morning Doctor Weir. I have heard that it has been an interesting night."

Davis snorted. "You could say that. I don't know what your superiors will think when you get back with the news."

"We've struggled too long and hard to let a variable like this stop us." Delek replied, but then looked to Weir. "Major Davis has requested I create a report on my findings. What I have done is used our holographic technology to create a visual representation for the benefit of the races you'll meet. They'll want to know this just as much as we, and I'm sure Mr. Taylor will be interested as well."

"That's a polite way of putting it." Taylor grumbled. He leaned forward on the table and stared silently.

Weir didn't know exactly what to expect, but she nodded. "Very good. Thank you Delek, now what did you find out?"

Delek extended his hand and showed a small device he held. "Perhaps it would be better if I showed you." He tapped a few buttons on it and leaned back. A hologram shot up and showed what appeared to be an Egyptian style room with chairs surrounding a circle. Weir quickly deduced that it was a Goa'uld meeting room of some kind.

"What you are seeing is the memories of the Jaffa whom the Goa'uld removed from Corporal Redding inhabited."

"How is Corporal Redding?" Taylor asked.

"Unfortunately…" Delek sighed softly. "He did not survive the extraction. The Goa'uld was weakened from healing the corporal and during interrogation released its poison. Spiteful creature."

Davis winced and cursed under his breath. Weir shared his sentiment. "That's regrettable. I'll have to inform Admiral Hackett and take his body with us for whatever burial rituals the Alliance has." He turned to Taylor who shook his head idly, disappointed. "If you could continue?"

"Of course. His body is in your morgue awaiting transportation." Delek straightened and continued. "In any case. The Goa'uld was unable to hide the most important details – namely how the System Lords encountered this Reaper."

Weir raised her eyebrows. "Really? I guess Corporal Redding's death wasn't in vain. That information will make our negotiations with the Citadel that much easier."

Taylor scoffed and grimaced. "You'd think that, but this is a group of people who didn't believe in the Reapers when one showed up and knocked on the front door with a fleet of Geth ships."

Weir didn't want to believe what Taylor said, they couldn't be that dense. "Point taken, now show me."

Delek silently complied. The holographic image began to move as the memories of the Goa'uld came through. The room was half empty, but the chairs that were filled had very regal looking people – obviously system lords. Each had a bodyguard, armed with only a zat but looked dangerous. They spoke in a slightly broken English – an obvious translation by Delek

The were discussing Anubis, and how their forces had been weakened by conflict with Ba'al and the old hated system lord. They spoke with apprehension about the apparent defeat of Anubis above the skies of Earth, and what this meant for them now that Earth was apparently a force to be reckoned with. Taylor quietly asked Davis to explain the points he didn't understand, and Weir took the opportunity to do some revision of her own on the circumstances.

Bravado and insults were common, Weir couldn't help but feel she was watching British parliament or a local mayoral election. Some of the System Lords were more reserved, but they were by far the rudest bunch she'd ever seen.

Delek fastforwarded the video, and eventually she saw a quick flash of red. Alarms. Delek slowed down the feed in time for Weir and Davis to see what it was about.

The Jaffa had moved along with his charge, a System Lord named Camulus dressed in celtic style robes. They watched through a window on the Goa'uld craft a large blot of black against the sea of stars ahead of them. Delek paused the video and enhanced the image, now clearing showing the outlines of a large organic shaped craft.

Taylor bristled and pumped his fists. "That's a Reaper… big one too. Bigger than Sovereign was."

Gliders and Al'Kesh flew past the window, and Weir could make our pyramid shapes in the distance as well.

The image changed as the Jaffa rushed to the hangar. Delek fast forwarded more and explained. "The Jaffa launched a reconnaissance mission and found the craft to be non-threatening. A hangar was located and the System Lords ordered their Jaffa to investigate the interior."

Fast forwarding more, the Jaffa's memories skipped to first stepping onto the Reaper deck. Other Jaffa – armed and armored – stepped out alongside from the cargo ship and began to spread out. They moved cautiously, staffs up and ready to fire.

The Reaper was immense, the rooms were cavernous and exactly what the exterior implied. There were sheer drops with no rails protecting them, as well as false walls and masses blocking their way.

It was eerie to see how the Jaffa were slowly intimidated by the sheer emptiness of the craft. Weir herself didn't know what to think either if she'd ended up somewhere as damp and dark looking as that.

Eventually, the Jaffa entered a warehouse like room filled with equipment. What looked like crates and storage lockers were overshadowed by the large spider like devices lining one side of the room. One of them seemed to be deployed – a large spike protruding upwards menacingly.

Delek paused and zoomed in on it. "From the information Commander Shepard gave us, we've identified these odd looking devices."

"Dragon's Teeth." Taylor interrupted. His throat moved as he gulped and tensed. "That explains the Husk Jaffa."

Delek seemed more or less unoffended by the interruption, and continued. "Indeed, I've cross reference through the Normandy codex which revealed that these devices were supposedly created by the Geth, a race of artificial intelligence that worship the Reapers. The purpose of the devices is to place an organic being on top of it, who are then impaled with the spike."

"My god." Weir whispered. "That's horrible."

"Psychological warfare?" David asked. "Running across _that_ in battle would certainly throw my game off."

Delek shook his head. "It worries me that combat can be thought of as a game to your people, but it is not that simple."

"It makes Husks." Taylor explained. "Once impaled, some kind of virus or something mutates them into a mindless cyborg."

Delek now looked just a tad annoyed, as if the suspense and surprise he was building had been deflated. Weir couldn't help but think it a little amusing to see a Tok'ra annoyed. He looked cautious for a moment and then ended. "Unlike a biological mutation, it instead converts their organic material into a kind of cybernetic fusion. As they grow, they develop an electrical discharge type of weapon that can easily overwhelm Alliance Shields and armor."

Davis' eyes grew wide, and Weir herself recognized what that meant. "The Jaffa who came with SG-12…"

"I know, Major." Delek explained. "It's the only logical explanation for what you've seen. There is more."

The video continued, the Jaffa examining the Dragon's Teeth carefully. After an exhaustive search, they moved on.

Soon they entered something that appeared to be a bridge style room, with a large chair facing a screen. On the screen was a strange looking face, lined with tendrils of flame and oddly squid shaped. The Jaffa raised their weapons and screamed for it to surrender. The face showed little notice, and only then did the Jaffa realize it was just a screen, not a creature itself.

The face slowly moved and a low grumbling noise emanated from it. It grew in pitch and noise, making the Jaffa visibly nervous and jittery. Camulus' Jaffa held his ground despite shaking. Finally the voice spoke in a clear tone, guttural and menacing. _"We seek those who sent you."_

The Jaffa looked at the face, curious as to what to do. Camulus' Jaffa opened a communications link back to the System Lords, becoming a direct line.

It took only moments for the Reaper to understand and speak. _"We seek exchange, a light in the darkness. We offer you immortality from organic desolation."_

Weir furrowed her brow. The Reaper was succinct to say the least. One of the system lords, Weir made it out to be Lord Yu from the inflection in the voice. "_Immortality is already ours, as are you. What offer do you give for your lives?"_

The Reaper didn't seem phased at all, and instead spoke defiantly. "_We are yours to command if you wish. We seek only indoctrination."_

Davis raised his eyebrows. "Well at least the Reaper's honest."

The Reaper continued. "_We must begin the cycle anew, a birth in fire and mass."_

Camulus spoke now, his voice more than a little irate. "_What are you to merely demand from us? Who is daring enough to stand before our guns and expect to live? Who and what are you?"_

A pause, the Jaffa seemed nervous like insects standing amongst gods. Finally, the Reaper spoke. "_We are Apostle."_

The face vanished then, leaving Delek to pause the video. "What little is left does not add much. The Goa'uld symbiote perished before I could extract more. But using extrapolation based on the events on Watson and the mutated Jaffa in your morgue, the System Lords did not open fire, and instead claimed the Reaper as a tool for their own agenda."

Taylor groaned softly and rubbed his temple as if warding off a headache. "That's exactly how Saren got indoctrinated. He wanted to use the Reaper but in the end it just used him. I wouldn't be surprised if those System Lords were nothing but brainwashed mush now."

Delek nodded. "Agreed, the Goa'uld's greed seems to have been their downfall, as they understood what this Mass Effect technology meant for them, but did not understand what the Reaper was."

Davis pursed his lips and bit down, Weir noticed this odd tic before he spoke. "Shepard and Hackett were lucky they only faced Jaffa on Watson. God knows what he'll find in a Goa'uld stronghold."

Weir worried as well. This was quickly turning into the most complicated job she'd ever been embroiled in. "Thank you Delek." She sighed and looked at the hologram which Delek had rewinded to Apostle's 'face'. "This will make things much more straightforward with any diplomatic situation. I wonder if you could join us yourself for the trip to the Citadel?"

Delek paused a moment and then nodded. "It would be best, but I will have to request council with the other Tok'ra. We must be in agreement if we are to be in negotiations."

"Of course." Weir replied. "I do trust you have copies of this video we can take with us?"

"Most definitely."

"Excellent."

**-Normandy SR-2, Miranda's Office- **

"…so the closest analogue to your own technology would be along the lines of a 3d printer, with the omni-tool acting as a print head and computer all at once."

John stared at Miranda, but not for the two obvious reasons she might have expected. Her office was sparsely decorated and the chair he sat on was mildly uncomfortable – maybe she had it so people wouldn't doze off – it didn't seem to be working. "Okay." He got it, it was simple enough, but she was being ever so slightly condescending and it was as irritating as a mosquito bite.

Miranda didn't seem to notice, or if she did she just didn't care. John had read most of the technical notes on biotics and tech abilities while resting up and being tested, so this was really more of a revision than anything else. "Much like the omni-tool, the biotic amp allows you to shape and charge a biotic power with the implants biotics typically receive."

"Uh huh."

"I highly advise you to get implanted if you ever want to make use of your powers beyond a simple loss of control."

"Uh huh."

"In fact I'm more than a little intrigued how you were able to use biotic powers without having said implants."

"Uh huh."

John couldn't help but let his mind wander as he idly heard Miranda go off more about how tech abilities used omni-tool power while biotic abilities used the bioelectricity of the person using them.

It wasn't long before he heard Miranda's voice raise.

"Boring you, am I?"

John shook the fugue off. Had he really dozed off? "Uh. sorry." John straightened and looked Miranda in the face. "I appreciate the lecture and all, I really do. But when I was in the sickbay I had a chance to read all this. Doctor Chakwas was very thorough in explaining what biotics were, and Carter's been almost non-stop about the omni-tool."

Miranda's face didn't show any real outward annoyance, but John could see she wasn't amused. "I see. So would you say you're ready for the next step?"

John shrugged. "Do I really have a choice?"

To John's surprise, Miranda furrowed her brow and sat on the edge of her desk – he wouldn't have expected the casual look to the woman as she crossed her arms. "Of course. No one is forcing you to do anything."

John scoffed. "Really? Well if I'd stayed on Earth I'd be getting probed worse than if you were all greys…" John stopped a second as his heart fluttered. "Uhh… actually, are they real?"

Miranda again looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Aliens? Well no, I know aliens are real now, but I'm talking the Grey Aliens." He held out his hands and drew a picture in the air in front of him. "Big grey head, black beady eyes, long creepy fingers. Like to probe humans – especially from the south?"

Miranda's face was expressionless; John could hear pins dropping a galaxy away. Finally she deadpanned. "Grey aliens. With big heads. That probe you." To John's mild shock and relief, Miranda began to chuckle. "That has to be one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. Salarians are reddish brown, not grey," John's eyebrows raised and she chuckled even more. "I'm kidding. I have no idea what alien races your own galaxy may hold. From what I understand our two galaxies are very different."

"Which makes this whole thing even more confusing." John muttered as he rubbed his head. A headache was coming and there was nothing he could do about it.

"How about a demonstration?" Miranda suddenly suggested. John felt it was a bit of a non-sequitar but she seemed genuine enough. "I believe you when you say you've read it all, but you've never experienced it as it should be. I can have a target range set up in the cargo bay in 10 minutes, what do you say I show you what I'm talking about rather than merely tell you?"

"Always loved field trips."

-**Normandy SR-2, Cargo Bay**-

John sighted on the target and fired, the assault rifle spitting out rounds in an easily controllable stream.

Miranda had been true to her word. The idea of shooting guns on a space ship seemed a tad ridiculous to John, but this seemed safe enough. The cargo bay where his, Carter and Teal'c's bunks were had been rearranged and a long target range had been set up. Miranda had explained that they'd recently lost their hovertank to the Antarctic crash, which left them with parts they had to repurpose. John had felt like a child left behind on a field trip to hear that this ship was missing a bonafide _hovertank._

One of those repurposed parts was its shield generator which now served as an overpowered barrier to prevent any potential hull damage from their target practice.

A holographic emitter had also been set up to give them targets with that strange blue bulb thing called EDI mimicking a real life effect as they were shot. John wished they had this kind of training back on Earth.

John had just demonstrated his own training as the seven Blue Suns merc targets all disappeared as they fell from quick bursts of fire. John knew he was a good shot, but these weapons had so much less recoil than he was used to. Holding them on target was a cinch.

Behind him, Miranda made a noise with her throat - John couldn't tell if she was impressed or disappointed. Instead, he heard some of the crew who'd come to watch hoot and cheer - Even Sam joined in with a 'yeah!' of encouragement. Teal'c looked like he wanted to get some practice in as well, and the crew had begun to line up.

As John looked around, he just caught a less than clothed bald… woman? watching him from the doorway back to the deck. IT was the same woman who'd been in the sickbay with him awhile back - she hadn't been introduced to him and he wasn't about to break ice he might have been standing on. She narrowed her eyes at him before leaving the crew alone as she left. He made a mental note to check on that later as even for this place, it seemed strange.

John turned to Miranda. "What's my grade?"

Miranda shrugged despite the hooting. "Above average for a non-cybernetic soldier. Not surprising given your special forces training." She uncrossed her arms. "Have you watched any of our combat footage against either the Geth or Collectors?"

John shrugged back. "Don't even know who they are, been focusing on trying to figure out my Jedi powers and what Colonel Carter's told me about the Stargates."

Miranda had opened her omni-tool; she brought up another holographic projection, this one of what the screen said was a Geth Destroyer platform. "Unlike what you may be used to, armor and barrier technology are actually very effective forms of defense. A simple three round burst is very unlikely to down a shielded or even armored target." The towering Geth Destroyer caused more than a few people in the crowd of onlookers to backpedal. "Here's the average Geth weapons platform. Just an example of the hardened targets we've faced in the past."

John quieted as he looked at the thing. It was made of metal and not much else. He tried to be logical despite the tightness in his stomach as he craned his neck up. "Well… I uhh… I guess its head and probably somewhere in its chest are key components. Kinda like taking out the engine in a car."

"More like disabling the computer on a tank. You have to rip away both the barriers and armor plating before you can start damaging its critical components, most of which are redundant." She sighed and moved into the enclosed firing area, invading John's personal space. He shifted around her, using his hands on her shoulders to prevent any awkwardness. He could see more than a few of the crew give him jealous looks.

"So how do you take them out? Apart from just mass fire or heavy weapons."

Miranda smiled and looked down at the makeshift target range. She pumped her right fist and took a deep breath. "Support." She wound her arm and flung it forward with a smooth action. A disc formed in her hand amidst the glowing orange glove of the omni-tool and flew out like a discus. John watched in surprise - where the hell did…

The disc impacted against the holographic target and detonated in a wide sphere of electricity. John winced and reflexively covered his face with his arm. The hologram flickered in and out of existence as it staggered in place. Miranda then reached out with her other hand, a blue field of energy wrapping around her arm and then flowing out.

The blue energy enveloped the target, which then lifted up into the air. John watched in shock as the target then slammed down into the ground with bone crunching power, leaving it a perfect target for Miranda who calmly pressed a few buttons on her omnitool shutting down the hologram.

Around them, the crew cheered. John had read enough to know that tech and biotic powers might have seemed like magic, but seeing it was another thing all together. "Holy _shit_."

Miranda gave him a strange look and just shook her head. "Mass fire indeed, but most targets won't simply stand there and let you fire. Tech and biotics gives us an edge when the enemy is just as well armed as we may be."

John looked over to the target where the Geth projection had stood. Things were just getting more and more crazy.

* * *

><p>"So who was that woman who was watching me from the door?" John asked Miranda as they rode the elevator up to the crew deck – the rest of the crew now joining into the impromptu firing range behind Teal'c.<p>

"No surprise you'd notice the half-naked woman." Miranda teased. John glared at her but she didn't crack a smile. "That... is Jack. Also known as Subject Zero."

John was quiet a moment before replying. "Why..."

"She's rather insane." Miranda interrupted already knowing the question. The elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing the hull in front of them with crew quarters. "Perhaps you'd like to join me for lunch, that way I can give you an overview of the ship and its crew. God knows you stand out like a sore thumb and if you bumble into a situation you're unprepared for, limbs may be lost."

John didn't exactly look pleased with the answer. Miranda figured that if she took the time to explain things, he'd be more receptive to their grooming. Commander Shepard was much too busy drawing up a battleplan for the rescue of the Tok'ra to deal with one scruffy looking human from the 20th century.

He followed her quietly, looking around and generally looking out of place in his black BDU's from the old Earth. Miranda made a mental note to get him one of the Cerberus Jumpsuits so he didn't look so weird.

They picked up a plate of food each from the bar counter and sat down, John still looking bewildered - though part of it may have been at the size of Miranda's plate. Biotics drained even the most seasoned soldier and her earlier display now left her craving. Miranda internally sighed. Commander Shepard would owe her seriously once this idea of hers paid off.

As they sat, John looked at the food with a little anxiety. Miranda didn't mention how the food had recently gotten better and instead got to business. "So Major, what are you thoughts on this whole situation?"

John raised an eyebrow, both to her and the calamari style stew. "You're kidding right?"

"Don't misunderstand, I do appreciate the difficulty and shock." Miranda explained. If she could convince this Major Shepard much like Commander Shepard had reluctantly admitted Cerberus had good points, he would make a strong example to the people of this Earth. Illusive Man's ideas weren't so much radical as they were long term thinking. "You've undergone a never before seen transformation and are new to this entire situation. You've obviously questiona and I'm more than willing to answer what I can."

John snorted and shook his head after chewing and swallowing."A few weeks ago my life was nothing but ice fields and flying. Now I've got powers I can't use, _two_ galaxies worth of technology to catch up on, and I'm on a space ship filled with people eager to fight some kind of space squid from Lovecraft's diary." He sat back and looked at Miranda, she was surprised that he looked her right in the face much like Commander Shepard did. "My thoughts on this situation? I don't really have any thoughts because I'm so behind the rest of you, I can only act on impulse."

Miranda didn't know what to say. She wasn't expecting Major Shepard to be... well-adjusted was the only term that came to mind. "I was under the impression you might have felt angry at the situation."

John shrugged. "Maybe I was, but now - why bother? I'd be dead if Carter didn't do what she did, andI _am _a officer of the United States Air Force. I'm trained to handle difficult situations and like you said, this definitely qualifies."

Both were quiet a moment as they ate a bit more. Miranda had to rethink her tactics - this might be more cut and dry than she'd hoped. "Well then, if not thoughts on the situation, perhaps I can merely serve as an advisor on at least one of those galaxies."

John drummed his fingers on the table for a moment before replying. "I get the feeling we'll be having lunch pretty often - you can start with why there's a half naked bald woman in the basement.."

**-Normandy SR-2, Conference Room- **

Sam was in an odd state of elation and anxiety. She'd often dreamed of being able to travel the stars in her own ship, move between planets to seek out new life, and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man - or in her case, woman, had gone before. That was in her Roddenberry stage.

Now, after almost eight years of hopping through the gates and fighting the Goa'uld, she was realizing that as baneful as it was to think, Deep Space Nine had it right all along, the galaxy was a cruel place and one had to fight to protect one's home – sometimes insidiously. She only wished her own life didn't mimic crummy television so often.

"No offense, but I'm guessing you've laid siege to more castles than I." Shepard mused as he looked down at the holographic representation of Lord Yu's stronghold where Jacob Carter was trapped. Along with her were EDI in her blue bulb form, and Joker who sat off to the side just watching in the conference room.

The place was an island fortress with the size of a bustling airport hub. Only one land connection joined the island to the rest of the continent. An Asian inspired castle fortress complete with moat peaked one side of the island, an unclimbable rock face jutting out to the sea. Next to the castle were three barracks, ostensibly filled with Jaffa. More buildings dotted the island, along with a wide strip of flattened land next to supply bunkers - an airfield. Dotting the island were strange totem pole positions - staff cannon emplacements.

The castle itself was almost a village – small buildings surrounded by a heavy rock wall. Gardens and pathways weaved in an out, creating a perfect place to sneak through undetected.

Sam scratched her chin and thought about it. No landing pads for Ha'tak meant it was more of a strategic base than a forward command post. On another island 10 kilometers from the castle were a trio of pyramids and a surrounding village. Lord Yu's slaves and likely the location of the Stargate. No wonder Jacob wasn't able to get to the gate without suspicion.

"Well?"

Sam shrugged. It wasn't exactly an easy question. "The SGC has never really mounted full offensives against Goa'uld positions like this. The few times we've launched an attack we've always had support of rebel Jaffa or the Asgard, or the goal was different."

"Normandy's all you've got for now." Shepard grumbled. "Besides, doesn't that mean sneaking around is something you're used to?"

"We've tried not to make a habit of getting cornered on a planet." Sam retorted.

"Agreed!" Joker said, but seeing a quick glance from Shepard was quiet. "Just sayin'."

Sam didn't reply to Joker, instead focusing on Shepard. "But yes, we've learned a few tricks and also know enough about Jaffa tactics to usually get around undetected."

"Great." Shepard straightened and used his omni-tool to focus on the bridge between the island and main continent. "I've got a few ideas for how we can get to the main fortress itself, but I'm relying on you and Teal'c's advice to get us by once we get in."

Sam nodded and pointed to the bridge. "We'll never be able to get past that. Jaffa have heightened senses and would sniff us out quickly. The key is to stay hidden – their ability to sense naquadah means they'll know right away we're not Jaffa. At least you folk."

"Excuse me?" Shepard asked. Sam never liked having to explain this. "I thought you were human."

Sam shrugged. "A long time ago, I was taken as a host by a Tok'ra. It only inhabited my body for a few days, but it left naquadah in my system that allows me to use Goa'uld technology." She could see the odd looks from Shepard and Joker, so she explained more. "The Goa'uld use technology that requires the user to have naquadah in their bloodstream. Jaffa and Goa'uld Hosts have it, along with humans who've hosted a Goa'uld or Tok'ra. So yes, I am human, just with an extra element in my body."

Shepard took a moment to digest the thought, Sam could see he wasn't too comfortable, but just as sudden as the admission was, it passed. "Doesn't matter. If you x-rayed me you'd wonder if I was really human anymore." He shot Joker a quick glance then motioned to Sam.

She looked down at the omni-tool in her hand. "Regardless of Naquadah or not, we'll have technology completely unfamiliar to them which is a dead give away."

"That may be premature hope." EDI replied. "You are assuming that this Goa'uld Yu has not benefited from the raid on Watson as well as other recorded skirmishes. If Apostle is indeed heading to this planet, they may be more prepared."

Shepard turned to EDI and shrugged. "Point taken, but neither the Goa'uld nor that Reaper can possibly expect us to go on the offensive." Shepard smiled and refocused the hologram on the water between the two landmasses and marked out two beaches. "Which leads to my point. You're right of course – we'd never get past that bridge undetected, but our body armor is fully sealed and gives us other options."

"You want to swim across?" Sam raised her eyebrows. "Can your equipment survive that?"

"You don't want to know what fluids I've clawed my way through." Shepard shifted in his seat and now laid down waypoints on the map. He focused on a small clearing near the beach on the main landmass. "Normandy should be able to get us close enough to rappel down to the ground so we don't get spotted." He turned to Joker. "Right?"

EDI replied in Joker's stead. "The Normandy's increased power output does give us atmospheric capability, but not as maneuverable as the original SR-1."

"She means Normandy moves like a soaking wildebeest." Joker shrugged. "At least in atmosphere."

Shepard rubbed his chin and turned to Sam. "What kind of detection equipment should we expect from the Jaffa?"

"Minimal." Sam said. "The Jaffa aren't exactly the masters of their own technology. With the dual cloaking device Normandy has now we should be able to get within walking distance without being detected. The danger is once we're on foot; the Goa'uld are smart enough to protect their personal assets, but they're also arrogant enough to let the Jaffa fend for themselves." She snorted. "I'd be dead a hundred times over if they ever thought of installing more security cameras."

Shepard winced and then rubbed his head. "That's not good."

"Excuse me?"

"If they've been negligent because of their culture, you can bet Apostle is going to fix that." He let a long sigh out. "We'll only get a few chances to hit them hard before they wise up. We're going to have to make the most of this."

Deep down, Sam knew exactly what Shepard meant.


	15. Signum 4 of 5

**Signum 4 of 5**

**-Location Classified- **

Illusive Man sat in his chair and watched the video linkup from his agent on Omega. The strange counterpart to the Citadel had always been wild, and the nearby Omega 4 Relay meant that the Collectors could easily turn into a threat. What he watched now though made his stomach turn.

_"…incinerated. Repeat, the gated apartment complex has been looted and rioters are led by Blood Pack – resistors are being incinerated."_

Illusive Man considered what to do, there were plenty of humans on Omega, but it was primarily an alien base. It would definitely be a big advantage to have that strategically placed base though… He filed those thoughts away for later and nodded to his agent. "Good work, stay out of the main conflict for now and make sure to offer sanctuary to any humans you come across. Let me know if you need extraction or more resources."

The agent raised an eyebrow to the command, but didn't say anything but an acknowledgement. Illusive Man switched off the communication channel and turned to the galactic map behind him.

Things were grim, but not as much as everyone had assumed at first. The civilizations of his galaxy had used the Mass Relays like rivers – building along their length for the obvious advantages.

This also meant that while they'd lost much, more than the basics came through with this strange event. The Alliance had been shorn in half with the apparent loss of Arcturus, but Illusive Man had finally narrowed their numbers down to a sixty four percent total military strength, with about forty percent being effective. The Turians were in better shape, their ships patrolling the relays for the most part and coming through. The lost of many of their deep space colonies meant they were hurting for resources though and wouldn't last long without support.

The Asari were less lucky. Thessia hadn't come through and while many colony worlds, Illium and even some of their fleets were there, a missing homeplanet was nothing to laugh at. Illium had been brought under the steel boot of Eclipse and order was maintained at the end of a gun. He admired their tenacity.

The Salarians were best off despite apperances. Few colony worlds had come through but Sur'Kesh along with it's fleet of stealthed craft had come through. The Salarians had long ago prepared for the worst and had supplies and resources stockpiled – they'd be fine for the moment. Illusive Man wondered if any of the other council races knew about that. Even so, Illusive Man had trouble pinning them down to straight numbers.

It shocked Illusive Man just how unprepared the Citadel was for an event like this. He himself could have never predicted it, but having spent a considerable amount of his life preparing for the inevitable war, Cerberus was wounded but still very much alive. The fact that he'd been able to get agents into every major fleet from the Citadel Races except the Salarians told him as much.

The problem was that he'd prepared for the wrong battle. The Reapers were strong, but they operated under the same laws of physics and technology. It wasn't a coincidence either, as Shepard had seen how the Reapers influenced each race – pushing them towards technology the Reapers were resistant to.

Now he had another technology tree to worry about, and he had his scientists ragged from constant research. Physical spoils of war would be best for them, but the humans of Stargate Command had given him the next best thing.

The galactic map switched as he worked on his Omni-Tool to an overlay of the seven different cells and appropriate agents he had currently active. Normally he wouldn't supervise more than two or three cells at any one time – burn out was the last thing he needed. The circumstances though left him with the need to coordinate everything – at least until they could take over on their own.

Shepard was the exception – the Normandy SR-2 it's own 'cell'. Illusive Man's psychological profile of him had been perfect. His survivor mentality and obsession with getting the mission completed at any cost now meant that he'd play ball with only minimal guidance. He'd create the chaos amongst the enemy and camaraderie among his allies needed to buy Illusive Man the time Cerberus required.

He focused on his R&D cell, a large chunk of which was situated on this very station. The cell didn't even know that he was on the station so it was always a little amusing to call them on a video linkup. He opened a communication frequency to the head of the project – a brilliant young medical graduate named Dr Chapman.

The young man had lost his family in the Skylian Blitz while he was away at school and had grown to hate the aliens behind a veneer of survivor guilt. Perfect Cerberus material. "Doctor Chapman, have you finished incorporating the Lazarus project's findings into your own research?"

It took a moment for Chapman to reply, obviously he was quite busy. "More or less, but it's very complicated. We're talking about self-regenerating biomechanical implants and bio-electric augmentation further compounded by the VI augmentation of regulatory functions. The Phantom project was meant to improve what was there, not replace it wholesale."

A valid concern, one Illusive Man had long ago cast aside. "Commander Shepard might disagree with you, while he's had to undergo a rather extensive change, he's no less human than he was previously."

Doctor Chapman sighed and shook his head. "I have little doubt he feels that way, but the Phantom implants were improvements, nothing more than internal boosters and standard implants to give our agents the edge they need. The Lazarus Project material is full cybernetic replacement. It's a life altering change that cannot be reversed."

"Volunteers." Illusive Man explained. "Commander Shepard had little say in the matter given his situation at the time. He's not complained very much as a result, but that's hardly my point. You're completely right that it's a life altering experience and you have my word that only those who volunteer for this will undergo the treatment. We'll save nothing if we sacrifice our humanity in the name of preservation."

Chapman seemed more or less appeased, and nodded. "Very well… I'm forwarding you the information my team has come up with. We're still waiting on information on that 'Sarcophagus' technology you mentioned with the last update, but with the data from Commander Shepard and our own testing, we can deploy first generation Phantoms once we get volunteers."

Illusive Man internally sighed in relief. It wasn't going to be needed now, but having that technology in his back pocket meant that once things proceeded further, he'd have options open to him. "Very good work Doctor. Take any time you and your team need for personal matters now – we'll need you soon once we secure new avenues of advancement." He knew enough members of that team were eager to see if any of their family survived, and he could always use them as subtle intel gathering agents wherever they went.

"Thank you, my team appreciates it."

The channel shut off and the room went quiet. Only a low hum from the rotation of the galactic map in front of Illusive Man kept him company on this dark station in the middle of nowhere.

**-SSV Everest, Docking Bay, Above Earth-**

The docking bay was large, but still full and bustling with activity. Kodiak and Polar Transports moved in and out at a blistering pace, dropping off refugees and equipment alike. Admiral Hackett sighed as he waited for the Earth representatives to arrive amidst the refugees, along with a variety of resources and technology to offer in trade. The din of officers and soldier alike barking orders and confirmations was accented by the low roar of civilians talking and screaming at each other. It wasn't pandemonium though, it was just a normal thing given the situation. He wondered how much worse the docking bays of the Citadel were.

Admiral Hackett disliked politicians, but at the same time he knew it was a necessary evil even in his own position. The average person wasn't strong, they couldn't come to conclusions based on the evidence, they needed it explained to them. The average _soldier_ wasn't much better, relying on orders and mission statements to keep his morale up.

That's what made soldiers like Shepard different - necessary. They _inspired_ hope. Men and women would follow him to their deaths if need be, the sheer force of charisma he output. Hackett had kept an eye on him since Akuze, and even through his resurrection by the hands of Cerberus. Hackett wished it hadn't gone down like that, but there was little he could do now.

It was politicians and military leaders alike who knew the full truth – the seeming peace and calm the average person had come to expect had to be paid for in blood. Whether that be soldiers' blood or political fighting was the variable.

Hackett preferred military action. Politics was so tetchy and unpredictable. Military action was clear and uncomplicated in comparison. He hated having to dance around issues like Illusive Man and Cerberus when he knew he should just stomp them out of existence. He knew Shepard wanted to do the same but was willing to make a deal with the devil if it meant success. Hackett didn't like it but was willing to follow Shepard's lead – proving his point about the charismatic soldier.

These other humans… it seemed that they understood it as well. Hackett had been surprised that they'd agreed to work together relatively quickly – Unimaginably powerful weapons of mass destruction for Shepard, and a politician and that resource they called Naquadah for the Citadel. Hackett silently wished he was going with Shepard.

The docking bay was getting cramped as Polar Transports let go of their crew. Refugees had been streaming in, going to makeshift cots and empty quarters. He didn't like having to order his men to share cots with those people but there wasn't much option.

They seemed in surprisingly high spirits despite the situation. Maybe the resistance against the Goa'uld on Watson had kept them from breaking as he'd seen so many civilians do in war. Eden Prime came to mind.

He watched the faces passing by, just like the had after Eden Prime. Eden Prime had also caused a massive surge in recruitment. Too many soldiers and sailors wanting to join the fight and defend humanity. The Alliance just didn't have enough billets for them all. The need for soldiers was how things like Kai Leng happened – he worried the upcoming conflict with this Reaper was going to go down the same path. He watched the faces pass by and wondered which one of them was the next Shepard… or Kai Leng.

There she was, An attractive looking blonde woman in an ancient style pantsuit disembarked off the Polar Transport. She almost looked lost. "Doctor Weir?"

The woman turned to him, and Hackett noticed the chemical propellant based weapons the two soldiers escorting her held. One was an olive skinned man with what looked like Hispanic descent, and the other a tall and built black man who didn't seem bothered by the chaos around them.

He resisted smirking at the thought of the two masked N7's behind _him_ wondering why they brought peashooters to a cannon fight. "Admiral Hackett, good to finally meet you in person."

Hackett accepted the outstretched hand, palm upwards in a somewhat submissive note. He didn't like how he caught things like that nowadays. "Likewise. I believe you've got a list for me?"

Weir gave him an odd look. "Straight to the point."

"Pleasantries can wait, we've spent too long here already." Hackett explained. Anderson's e-mails were getting more and more threatening. He accepted the hard copy list of supplies the advisor Shepard had left drew up. Why they didn't just e-mail it baffled him, but maybe there were still some communication issues between them. He motioned to a petty officer nearby and handed him the list. "Chief, get everything on this list onto a transport and prep it for launch. I want it on the ground at their base in Nevada yesterday."

"Aye sir!" The officer took the list and moved off, Hackett didn't bother watching him and turned back to Weir.

"You're not going to check what we've requested?"

"From what I've seen, you folks can use more of anything." Hackett hadn't meant it as an insult, but he then realized it could easily be misconstrued. "I'm more than happy to help you with understanding our technology if it means we can start working together faster. Once the transport launches we'll begin our trip to the Citadel which will only take about half a day. I'll brief you on our side of the issues up until this point so you don't go in half-blind." He turned and nodded to his escort. "You two are dismissed. I doubt the pretty little lady is going to try and stab me in the gut. See that our guests are given private quarters."

The black man with Weir cleared his throat. "If it's alright with you Admiral, we'll be fine with whatever your own men use."

Hackett wasn't too surprised the soldier wanted no special treatment, but he wasn't sure who exactly to pair him with. "Fair enough, what's your name soldier?"

"Parker, sir, Captain Nathaniel Parker."

Hackett thought about it for a second before the name came to him. "Parker… you went with us to Watson didn't you?"

"Yes, sir." Parker proudly replied. "If at all possible, I'd like to speak with Lieutenant Fullerton."

One of the N7's behind Hackett began to chuckle. "Remember to cork your ass this time Parker?"

Hackett shot Fullerton a glare. "Stow it Lieutenant. Tour duty for our guests."

Fullerton straightened and nodded sharply. "Aye aye, sir!" He motioned to Parker and the other soldier. "Come on, we'll find you a place to stick around."

Weir had been quiet throughout, Hackett could see she wasn't accustomed to military bravado and the sight of Fullerton and Parker was seemingly beyond her understanding. Hackett knew Fullerton was only teasing the soldier, but order needed to be maintained.

As the soldiers moved off, Hackett muttered. "Sorry about that, I'm not sure if you understand how our ranking system works. But N7s are more often than not our most belligerent and unique troops. Best of our Special Forces."

Weir shrugged in reply. "I'd say I understood, but I'm still getting used to working for a military in a civilian leadership position." She looked around, obviously still feeling a little intimidated. "So is there a conference room we can speak in or do you have an office?"

Hackett nodded and motioned for her to follow – he hoped that between the two of them they could bring the Citadel to their senses.

**-SSV Everest, Conference Room- **

The information Hackett had provided was invaluable. Knowledge of the councilors on the Citadel Council gave her both the advantage of surprise and intel. The fact that they seemed very politically saavy and intelligent enough to keep some degree of order in the middle of this chaos spoke to their skill, but their ignorance of a threat as big as the Reapers contradicted what Weir hoped.

Doctor Jackson had thankfully been very clear and layman in his description of their cultures. Weir understood very plainly that she needed to be careful around them and try and show them the same respect she was hoping to get. The Turians in particular seemed the trickiest given their predilection for direct action. The Salarians would probably have a field day with Naquadah alone, saying nothing of the Goa'uld, Asgard and Ancient technology they'd accumulated.

The Asari were the only truly strange variable. Weir wasn't sure how to appeal to them. She hoped they saw reason. "So what is going to be the Alliance position on our offer?" Weir asked as she reviewed the proposal for the council.

Hackett leaned his elbows on the table. "I've informed our councilor that you'll be coming and he's convened a private meeting for us. You'll have our full support and backing, but there's no telling what the other races will think. The Citadel has enough to worry about with the influx of refugees and homeless to add a whole new threat to the table."

Weir thought about it for a moment, but then realized. "What about the refugees from Watson? They're not going to exactly be quiet about what they've seen. I'm sure there are others as well who'll be speaking of what little they've seen of the Goa'uld and Reaper."

Hackett shook his head. "We'll have to deal with that as it comes. For now, getting your foot in the door with the rest of the council will give us the leverage to proceed." He brought up a new image, this one of fleet assets and percentages. "We've put together numbers of what's left. I've given this information to your military back on Earth, but you'll need to know it as well so you understand what's at stake here."

"Okay, so what do I need to know?"

Hackett brought up different numbers, each titled above by a fleet name. "First a crash course - the Alliance fields five major fleets, each comprised of a mix of dreadnaughts, carriers, destroyers and cruisers. Dreadnaughts are like the Everest, heavily armed and staffed by about a thousand, but we only have eight of them. Cruisers and destroyers are the main offensive force, staffed between two to five hundred. We've maybe another three to five hundred cruisers and destroyers spread along the fleet.".

"Wow, I had no idea that the Alliance was so large." Weir seemed genuinely surprised. "I'm so new to this all. I _need_ to know this information but that doesn't make it any easier to comprehend." Hackett wanted to explain that a thousand on a craft was nothing compared to twentieth century nuclear carriers but kept quiet.

"All five fleets are supported by a support and frigate fleet designed for speed and transportation. There are maybe a thousand military craft with several hundred more civilian ships. Lightly armed, they serve a reconnaissance and supply line role. The Normandy would be considered a heavy frigate."

"Okay, sounds simple enough."

"We've lost almost half of that entirety to this event."

Weir's eyebrows rose in horror. "Wait… you mean all those people…"

Hackett shook his head. "We're still trying to figure out who's here and who's not, but those we confirm aren't with us are being labeled MIA. The entire second and third fleet are gone with our major base Arcturus, while the first and fifth fleet are missing ships and piecing themselves back together with any resources available to them. They were the larger of our fleets so there is that." He cleared his throat and adjusted the numbers on the hologram. The number of estimated soldiers and sailors went down at a soul crushing rate.

Weir pursed her lips and waited. The numbers continued to scroll down until it finally reached a much lower number. "What about the Fourth fleet? You haven't mentioned them."

"The fourth fleet was Earth's orbital defense fleet." Hackett didn't elaborate. He hoped Weir understood.

"So you've lost a significant portion of your fleet. Can we expect this from all the races on the Citadel?"

Hackett didn't have a reply so he shrugged in discomfort. "I don't know for a fact yet. The Turians are the police of the galaxy with the largest military fleet. The Asari are next with the Alliance behind them. While the Salarians have the smallest fleet of the main council races, their craft and tactics are much more advanced than any others. We'll need as much help as possible if things are going to be as bad as we're expecting them to and I wouldn't be surprised if we have to compromise."

Weir furrowed her brow and sighed. "In your opinion Admiral, how do you think they'll react?"

"They're scared." Hackett exaplined. "Everyone is and you can't blame them. They didn't even bother preparing for a Reaper invasion, let alone something as unexpected as this shift." He straightened in his chair. "The worst part is there's no clear enemy yet. If we had an invasion looming over us, this would be a lot simpler."

Weir said nothing, merely looking at the Alliance fleet numbers that had dwindled so much.

**-Human Embassy, Citadel- **

Anderson read the report Captain Bailey presented him. The Presidium Embassy office had a clear view below, where the commons area looked fuller than usual. It was strange, the people were spending money, buying everything the Presidium could sell them. The economic boost would help.

C-Sec was having a hell of a hard time corralling and containing the refugees from this event. He'd already heard of several altercations between C-Sec and refugees demanding either to leave or stay…it was such a confusing time.

Viewing the Presidium Commons below him made him just mildly disgusted. The station was packed and C-Sec had come up with an admittedly brilliant move of only granting asylum on the Citadel to refugees who paid into an emergency fund – meant to pay for the food and shelter the poorer ones already aboard couldn't. It wouldn't last forever but it definitely beat having to spend credit they didn't have. He heard of similar plans in the hospital and recreation industries.

It had all happened so fast. In weeks the level of civility and order had dropped to the lowest he'd ever thought of… and it was only going to get worse.

Each race had done an introspective study and Anderson had all the information in front of him in preparation for the emergency meeting he and Udina had convened.

The Turians were in the best shape from a military standpoint – the majority of their fleets had been within range of the Relays to be transferred over, but many of their colonies weren't. Palaven had come through, but without their colony worlds, resources from the Turian Hierarchy had dwindled. Estimates were a few months before they collapsed financially.

The Asari were better off economically, but their fleets had mostly vanished – Thessia not having come through the relays, but their major colony worlds were mostly near the relays and were hubs of commerce. The Asari Councilor had requested Alliance and Turian military aid for the suddenly estranged refugees. It was a match he knew would work, but would definitely bring conflict.

The Salarians were worst off by far though. Their fleets were cut in half and they simply didn't have enough colony worlds left to support them. They'd pulled their fleets back to Sur'kesh, protecting their homeworld above all else.

The Elcor, Hanar, and Volus were all in similar straits. None of their homeworlds had come though, but many of their colonies had along with their civilian fleets.

There was no mention of the Batarians or the Terminus systems. Anderson feared the worst.

Anderson had long considered what he'd be doing if Shepard had chosen Udina as humanity's representative instead of him two years ago. Maybe he'd be alongside Hackett on a ship instead of stuck on the Citadel.

His omni-tool rang, and he picked up the encrypted communication. It was Chief Williams. "Chief, what is it?"

The image resolved into Ashley's face cocooned by her helmet. "Councilor, we've got the _Everest_ making a long range request for diplomatic protection crew. Looks like you were right, they're bringing back a lot more than they left with."

"I know Chief." Anderson replied. Hackett's encrypted transmission about Earth and what he was bringing had been classified – only Udina and the councilors knew the full truth. "You're done being a policewoman Chief. I need you to round up soldiers you trust. Doesn't matter if they're the best, they just need to be able to keep their mouths shut. At least six but more would be better. Admiral Hackett is bringing a hornets nest and the last thing we need is a diplomatic incident."

Ashley nodded, but Anderson could see the curiosity in her face. "Aye sir, anything else I need to know?"

Anderson thought about it. Ashley had been undyingly loyal over the past two years, and he'd been more than a little surprised that she'd chosen to stick with the Alliance rather than join Shepard mere weeks ago. Shepard might have been on the frontlines seeding chaos and death amongst his enemies, but Ashley had kept her vows to the Alliance. "Yes, but I can't tell you over communications. Come to my office before the _Everest _gets here."

"Aye sir."

Anderson was about to say that she didn't have to use the military honorific, but decided to let it slide.

**-SSV Everest, Docking Bay, Near Citadel- **

Being on a space ship was already beyond what she'd expected. The view from the docking bay of the Everest was spectacular as they left Sol, but now as they entered Citadel Space… The purple haze and streaks of watercolor were just beyond her imagination – all highlighting the claw shaped space station just hanging there. It was a beauty she hadn't expected.

Admiral Hackett had come down as well, watching as the Everest slowly moved towards the Citadel. She had to ask. "My god. Those ships next to it… they're the same size as this ship right?"

Hackett squinted and and after a moment shook his head. "No, those are Turian Dreadnaughts and cruisers, their dreadnaughts are a little smaller than Everest but they've got almost five times as many." He paused and then finished. "Won't do much good against those Goa'uld plasma guns."

Weir blew a long sigh. She estimated the Citadel was at least thirty kilometers long – if not more so. The idea of how much material went into building it wasn't lost on her. "Hopefully my being here leads to that changing." She turned to Hackett and nodded. "Will they be able to detect the Naquadah with their sensors?"

"Even if they do, I've warned our councilor that we need to keep this meeting relatively secret. If you can get the other races to see reason, then we'll be able to get started soon."

Weir thought about the holographic memories Delek had given her. The problem was that there was no context to it, it would be her selling skills that the council would really believe in.

**_-Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck - _**

_"Relay jump successful. Stealth systems activated."_ Joker reported as the jump came to an end. The relay was about five hours from the planet they were heading to, but no sense in taking risks now.

Behind him in the CIC, Commander Shepard watched on the holographic system as the sensors showed the area around them – nothing. He blew a soft sigh of relief and turned to the side where Kelly was also holding her breath. "Stand down from general quarters." He turned to the com ahead of him and turned on the ship-wide frequency. "All stations stand by, stealth systems at full. Joker, plot a course for the Goa'uld planet – maximum speed."

_"Aye aye sir."_

Shepard began to calm his breathing. He'd led dangerous missions before, hell he'd been on a suicide mission before this shit-show started. But this was different, he wasn't facing the Reapers or Collectors now, he was trying to rescue a VIP for an alien race he'd only just learned about from another alien race about to find out what happened when the Reapers took over. It was difficult to keep things straight nowadays.

Behind Shepard, Carter leaned on the wall and seemed less than thrilled. He watched as she moved about the CIC, not exactly fitting in but at the same time not unfamiliar. The plan they'd worked out was about as good as it could get without current intel, but he was starting to have some doubts about his own idea.

Teal'c was a Jaffa, and from what Shepard had seen he was a warrior much like a Krogan. Unlike a Krogan though, it wasn't _all_ he was about. Teal'c had something about him, the way he spoke about fighting the Goa'uld for independence. In many ways he reminded Shepard of the Quarians, that inner strength to take on such an insurmountable task.

No, given the choice, he knew what he had to do. He looked over at Carter who gave him a look back. She seemed just as bewildered by the situation as he did.

* * *

><p>"It's kind of eerie. Like sneaking up on someone to give them a wedgie."<p>

Shepard turned slowly to Joker who sat and stared at the planet ahead of them. There were no orbital stations or patrol ships, there didn't even seem to be a satellite network above this planet. If he didn't know there was a Goa'uld base there he'd have just labeled it another uninhabited garden world.

"Not gonna ask." Shepard muttered, and then turned to EDI's globe figure. "Can they see us? Have they made any movement to secure their defensive position?"

"No Shepard." EDI replied. "Our dual stealth system is proving quite effective. We can begin the mission at any time."

"No time like the present." Shepard replied as he left the cockpit and walked back towards the CIC. Carter was beside Kelly, watching the same information on the holographic display in the center of the room. "You ready Carter?"

She shrugged and turned to Kelly who gave her shrug. Shepard only wondered what they'd spoken about. "No, but that's never really stopped me before."

"Let's arm up and head to the cargo bay, Joker's plotting a course to set us down near the base."

Carter silently followed him as he entered the side room to the CIC. In some ways having the armory up here made sense, the Airlock to the docking clamp was near the cockpit so it was efficient when boarding antoher ship. On the other hand, the Kodiak was three floors down in the cargo bay,which made it inconvenient… like now.

He ignored the oddity Cerberus had done and instead just focused. He entered the room and saw the crewman who'd taken over for Jacob in caring for the weapons. Not surprising, Teal'c was already inside.

Shepard motioned for Carter to take her pick. "We'll want to be light and ready for close combat. You any good with a shotgun?"

Carter shrugged. "Not exactly my weapon of choice, but I've been practicing with the omni-tool's targeting systems so I should be able to use anything."

"Alright then, EDI?"

"Yes Shepard?"

Shepard looked at Carter and imagined it in his mind's eye. "Give Carter a Phalanx pistol and Shuriken SMG. N7 armor as well if you would."

Carter raised an eyebrow. "What am I getting?"

The fabrication unit beside them made a strange back and forth motor sound before finally opening to reveal a Phalanx pistol. Shepard picked it up and showed Carter. "High caliber, high accuracy, decent rate of fire. If we end up fighting you'll have a poor man's sniper rifle and…"

The fabrication unit then spat out the SMG. Carter gave them both curious looks. "Burst fire SMG for close range. Not as effective as a shotgun, but it'll get you by. Even if the Jaffa have access to our technology you won't lose effectiveness."

"Isn't that a bit light weight?" Carter asked. "I mean, i understand that your weapons are more powerful than ours, but we've been fine with P90s in close quarters."

Shepard had seen what the P90 was capable of and had read about it. He liked only carrying two weapons for the simplicity, but maybe Carter would feel better with something bigger. "Alright, full auto or semi?"

"Something accurate at range – burst fire if possible."

"Alright." Shepard turned back to EDI. "Once Carter's suited up give her a Vindicator." He turned back to Carter. "Burst fire battle rifle. Should do the trick nicely."

Carter accepted both weapons with a nod of thanks and then looked over to where her armor was being prepared. EDI popped up and directed her to choose the color scheme as well as a few small customizations. Shepard could see the way she didn't seem completely familiar, but tried to play it off. He hoped it served her well until she learned more.

Teal'c on the other hand had easily integrated into the warrior nature of the room. He held an M-300 Claymore shotgun Grunt typically used, as well as an M-8 Avenger Assault rifle magnetically strapped to his back. He wore Cerberus Assault Armor, just like he had on Watson.

Shepard just looked at him for a moment before commenting. "Let me guess, Grunt."

"Indeed." Teal'c hefted the heavy shotgun. "Grunt mentioned it was a weapon that left little doubt in the enemy's mind."

"You could say that. Kickback's a mother on that so be careful." Shepard hoped Teal'c was strong enough to use that weapon. Shepard's own cybernetic implants let him use it in a pinch, but it wasn't his style.

He'd learned his lesson about the Jaffa on Watson. They were tenacious and capable, and if they were armed with Mass Effect weaponry and shields, he'd need something a bit more flexible than his Mantis. Shepard moved to the weapons bench and picked up a M-97 Viper Sniper Rifle. Not as powerful as his Mantis, the repeat fire capability and larger 12 round clip meant he'd have longer sustainable combat abilities. He offset the long range limitation by also picking up a Carnifax heavy pistol, perfect stopping power at close range. He wasn't a fan of full auto unless it was suppression… or a Geth Colossus.

Unlike what he recommended for Carter, he instead chose to take his suit of Kestral armor. It gave him a better boost to his melee, shields and targeting abilities while sacrificing sheer toughness and armor plating in comparison to his standard N7. He was more than willing to take the trade as it also proved a bit more flexible and easy to sneak around in.

The group was quiet as they armed up, Shepard knew the rest of his team were already prepared and waiting. Now it was just a matter of committing to the mission.

**-Stargate Command, Major Davis' Office- **

Major Davis tried his best not to sigh. Colonel Chekov might take it as offense.

"…all your other teams have made it back? Would you care to explain?"

The office had only one entrance, and hence, one exit. Davis momentarily wondered if he could somehow write off the work needed to give him a Batman style escape tube beneath his desk. "I can't Colonel. All I can do is offer you my condolences and request that you assign more men." He was genuinely sorry – Colonel Vaselov looked like a soldier with great experience as did the other Russian on the team. The only problem was Vaselov's body and gear were missing and the others on his team were shot witn earth style bullets. "We've confirmed the team as KIA and marked the planet as hostile, so we can't recover their bodies at this time."

Chekov grumbled and shook his head. "There is some kind of curse against Russians in the Stargate program. I am reluctant to send more of our men if this is the kind of result that will happen."

Davis had been blindsided. Up until this point, new Brigadier General Bradshaw had been dealing with the Russians and Chinese, and quite effectively at that. Now he had Russian and British troops in the SGC, with Chinese not far behind the way things were going. Chekov's political bullshit was a stench he wouldn't take much longer. "They weren't the only ones, we lost contact with another team of _American_ soldiers and have marked the planet they visited hostile as well." He straightened and growled. "And I've got another team of _American_ soldiers in the infirmary recovering from combat with reaper upgraded Jaffa they barely survived. Forgive my bluntness Colonel, but if you want to be a part of this program, you'll have to learn to accept that we're a team and losses are _going_ to happen to us _all_."

Chekov stared back at Davis. Davis knew he'd made a faux pas talking like that to a superior officer, but he was also a guest at the SGC which Davis had been ordered to make his home. Chekov snorted to Davis' surprise. "We Russians know how to deal with loss, but I want to know that we don't lose needlessly. Colonel Vaselov was a hero to our people and I want to be able to go back and say he died like one."

_'He might not even be dead…'_ Davis thought. Weir had been perfectly clear about what to do, so he followed his orders. "You can say that with ease Colonel."

"Thank you." Chekov seemed somewhat appeased, but he still sat defiantly. "Now to other concerns. This military force you're organizing. It will be using alien technology quite extensively, correct?"

Davis could see where it was going. He'd been firmly in the camp of only using alien technology in the SGC and offworld – not in internal affairs. "Yes, your government has already extended the offer of your special forces – pending acceptance of the terms worked out by the war council."

"That is another thing, but it can wait." Chekov was only being a diligent soldier, but Davis was tired of the political dance the Russians always played. "Even before this event, the United States has always been the first to benefit from alien technology procured through the Stargate. With the direness of the situation, I can tell you that the Russian Federation is very interested in making use of the 'Mass Effect' technology given it's non-alien origins."

"Non alien origins?" Davis repeated. "Colonel, I'm not going to mince words. If the Russian Federation is thinking of using Element Zero or any technology procured from the SGC for its internal affairs, it will contradict the major clauses of our agreement to work together."

Chekov raised his hands. "You misunderstand me Major. Much like the SGC, we wish to slowly begin to incorporate the technology through reverse engineering."

Davis couldn't afford to piss off the Russians anymore than they already were. It was a pain to not run his hands through his hair in frustration. "I understand, Colonel. For now, we've kept what we know of the technology here at the SGC as well as at Area 51, but I can forward the appropriate requests for any information recovered to go to your people." He then sighed and added. "We can also have your scientists join ours, but that'll take more than just a simple conversation here."

"Of course." Chekov nodded. His posture had relaxed somewhat, maybe Davis was having a better effect than he thought. "I will forward your request for replacements throughout your SG teams. I'm not sure if our special forces will meld well with your own though, so we may need to request our own separate teams."

Davis held back the irate _'hell no.'_ and instead calmly said. "We'll have to sort that out when we get to it, but _all_ of our teams are being trained in the Mass Effect technology by the specialist left by the Normandy."

"Yes, I think I would like to meet this Mr. Taylor."

Davis hated dealing with Chekov, it always felt like petting a boa constrictor.


	16. Signum 5 of 5

**Signum 5 of 5**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normandy SR-2, Cargo Bay-<strong>_

The cargo bay alongside the Kodiak Transport looked so unkempt to Shepard's eyes. He could see the little campsite Teal'c, Carter, and that Major who'd tagged along made. It was nice and far away from the airlocks, where the rest of the team minus Miranda stood.

They were all armed and ready to go, but there were still a few minutes to go to land – more than enough time to explain the plan.

He walked up to them and watched as they each reacted either straightening, or just turning their heads to watch him. Shepard nodded and began. "Alright, this is going to be a two-stage mission. Carter, Teal'c and Garrus are with me. We're stage one – search and rescue. Once we manage to get the VIP out of the facility, or if we encounter stiffer resistance, Jack and Grunt start stage two." He turned to Jack and Grunt, both who looked less than thrilled. "We've got a crate of remote charges from Admiral Hackett and a few ML-77s, take one and find a good position once we're inside to cover us."

Grunt gave a hollow laugh. "No CAINs?"

"I said cover, not vaporize." Shepard retorted, but then silently thought about his 'stage-three' aspect which he'd already arranged with Miranda and Joker. He noticed Carter shift as if nervous so he continued. "Normandy will drop us off about ten klicks from the island. We'll cover the rest on foot so we avoid their detection. Normandy will stay in the area so if needed, it can give us support." He moitioned with his hand around him. "That's why Miranda isn't with us, she's staying aboard to command the ship in the meantime."

Jack laughed derisively. "Captain Cheerleader! We're facing death and she's literally on the sidelines. Love it."

Carter gave Jack a strange look, but then turned to Shepard. "I don't suppose you've got a faster method of travel than just on foot do you?"

Shepard shrugged back, seeing the way Garrus eyed him suspiciously. "Sorry, left my hovertank in pieces back on Earth." He noticed the cracking of smirks on his old crew, but kept focused. "Our armor'll give us the edge in mobility. We'll approach the island and cross the water between them without raising any alarms hopefully. We do have high yield remote det charges to wire up those defensive turrets."

"What kind of opposition are we expecting?" Garrus asked while cradling his own M-97 Viper. "The same as what we saw on Watson or…?"

Carter cleared her throat and shrugged. "The Goa'uld aren't incredibly careful about base security as they're accustomed to fighting much more primitive cultures. We'll have to avoid the odd patrol, as well as the potential military personnel other than soldiers in the base, but we probably won't have to deal with security cameras or automated defense systems. If they do figure out we're there though, we'll have an overwhelming force hunting us down."

"And they've got these nasty stun grenades." Jack added with a snarky grin.

"More worrisome is the Zatniketel." Teal'c added as he stepped into the conversation. "The electrical energy weapon the Jaffa will likely be armed with. It ignores your barrier technology and even with the insulation of these suits, you will not be able to resist it as you do your own weapons."

"Speak for yourself. I have redundant nervous systems!" Grunt chortled. Shepard noted Teal'c raised eyebrow. "You fleshy things break too easily. But it takes quad to face death so know that I'll remember you all in song."

Shepard could see the rest of the team – with the exception of Teal'c – cringe at the comment.

**_-Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck-_**

John had been in the CIC only a few times, but he wasn't exactly sure where and what he should be doing. Carter had mentioned that they were on their way to a mission that might turn into a fight, but the only person who'd really been giving him information was Miranda and this is where she was.

The red-haired woman by the dais – Kelly what's her name – turned to him. "Major John Sheppard?"

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Uhh.. you know who I am?"

"Of course, I know who everyone on the ship is." She gave him a curious look. "I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers. But I'm not sure you're supposed to be here right now."

"Well that's the first smart thing I've heard in awhile, but where exactly should I be?"

Kelly pulled an awkward face. "I'm not quite sure myself. Commander Shepard was only clear that you were going to be working with Miss Lawson for the time being – he made no mention of where you should be if we get into combat."

John was about to try and talk his way through this, he didn't want to head back down to the crew deck where the chef would no doubt be glad to regale him with _more_ inane stories. To his mild surprise, Miranda appeared at the front of the CIC heading to the cockpit. "It's alright Yeoman Chambers. Major Sheppard, please join me."

Some of the crew around John gave him sidelong glances, as if they were surprised that he was being allowed on the bridge. Kelly herself seemed relieved, almost as if she didn't want to kick him out. John stayed quiet as he walked around the holographic center. Miranda watched him come over and nodded to him. "Commander Shepard has left me in command of the ship while he and the rest of the team go planetside. Don't misunderstand this as I require your assistance. I want you merely to observe." She turned and walked down te corridor with crew still giving both of them aside glances.

John shrugged and accepted it. At least she was being honest with him. The cockpit was exactly what he imagined. A large command chair with two co-pilot chairs. Even more impressive, the curvature of the planet ahead of them was a stunning visual. John was still shocked that they'd put windows on a _spaceship – _something told him it'd be a structural weakness. "Wow."

The man in the chair scoffed. "Great, more backseat drivers." He turned and looked to John. He looked young but almost… truck driverish. "Just don't give me any advice. I didn't train my _whole life_ just so a two hundred year old geezer could tell me how to fly."

"Joker." Miranda growled.

John could see that only Miranda at the time was trying to make him feel welcome. He didn't understand the two hundred year old geezer comment, but the tone was clear. If it was one thing he'd learned, he needed to stand his ground. "No, it's fair. I _was_ flying a helicopter when he ran me over."

Joker's eyes went wide in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Both of you." Miranda's voice went stern. John almost felt bad as she looked at him. "I'm allowing Major Sheppard up here as a courtesy and privilege in order to learn. Work professionally." She turned to Joker. "_Both_ of you."

John quieted and looked around as Joker scowled and turned back to the controls in front of him. The ship was heading down to the planet and he suddenly felt out of place. Miranda got that almost embarrassed look on her face and pointed to the chair behind Joker to the left. "Just sit and watch. Don't get involved unless I ask you to."

John did as he was told. Joker ignored him and continued. He spoke with a determined tone. "EDI, give me a course so Normandy can enter the atmosphere with a minimum of friction. No sense giving them a meteor they can track."

John had heard about EDI, the artificial intelligence that inhabited the Normandy. He wasn't expecting the big blue bulb to appear in front of him next to Joker. He gripped his chair's armrests tighter. "Calculating. With our dual stealth system it will be best if we can enter the planet's atmosphere through an opening in a cirrus cloud formation – preferably a storm front. The interference will mask any potential signature we may give off."

John was impressed, it was a pretty bold and not to mention suicidal move to pull in a fighter jet. But with a space ship like this? Maybe he _would_ learn more by watching here.

-_**Normandy SR-2, Cargo Bay-**_

The storm clouds passed by with a soft rumble. Sam wasn't sure what to think as they edged towards the planet, the wind rushing by.

The N7 armor she wore was strange, it felt about as heavy as the standard body armor she wore while at the SGC, but obviously much bigger and tougher. All that went through her head was the testing they'd done against staffs, zats and intars back on Earth. The dead soldiers from Watson only made it more real.

As the cloud cover now broke, the N7 Helmet's HUD increased the contrast and applied a light filter. The little starlight that came through the clouds was more than enough for Sam to see everything on the ground. In the distance, she thought she could make out the island fortress, a long distance away on foot.

The Normandy slowed, and behind her, Shepard continued his pep-talk. "The best outcome is we don't have to fight. You all saw what these Jaffa are capable of on Watson, and I'm not in the mood to get my ass electrocuted or roasted alive. Worst case scenario… well we all know that. As much as I wish, I know best case is least likely. So take what we learned on Watson to heart. Aim for the gut to take out the Goa'uld larva, then for the head."

Garrus flicked his rifle open, and Sam heard the sharp clack as it locked into place. "Not a problem. Getting in should be easy enough, it's getting out that concerns me. What's our exfil plan?"

Sam already knew, she'd worked it out with Shepard during their preparation. Shepard's reply was just as confident as she felt. "That's where Jack and Grunt come into play, With enough of a ruckus, we can decide whether we make a flat run for it, wait for the Kodiak to pick us up, or even steal our own transportation."

Carter didn't exactly like how many variables were in that plan, but she hoped her dad had a better one in mind. "That's not counting any escape plan Sel'mak might have."

Shepard gave her an aside glance, she was glad that Shepard had kept it quiet that the rescue target was her father. Only he and Miranda knew while the others just thought he was a high ranking Tok'ra. "True enough, but we've only got a little time before Apostle shows up so we'll have to hurry."

Sam turned back to the open airlock beside her. The wind still gusted by as if she were on a cargo plane. She only hoped things didn't deteriorate into a disaster.

* * *

><p>John stayed quiet and tried to pay attention. The semi-solid holograms Joker worked on seemed more or less straightforward. There were switches and thrust toggles. A constantly changing reading of the mass of the Normandy was most prevalent though as every turn made it rise and fall.<p>

John had to think about that one. How many gees could this thing pull if the inertia was enough to change its mass _and_ make it dangerous enough that the pilot had to keep an eye on it? He figured hitting 8 gees in a fighter jet was hard enough on the body, but with these crazy star trek style inertial dampeners? He couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to turn on a dime in an F-15.

Joker didn't seem to notice the marvel – probably desensitized. John instead looked over to Miranda who watched a topographical map of the terrain below them. "Joker, I'm tagging several points that may work as a landing area for Commander Shepard's team."

"Got it, looks like a lot of forests and fields. The Commander wanted something far enough away we wouldn't be spotted."

"I'll leave it to your discretion, but how much do you trust this goa'uld cloaking device?"

"Bout as far as I can throw it, and you know I'm not a shotputter."

John wanted to say something – cloaking device? What the hell had he missed, and even more, what had Sam gotten him into? Instead he just kept quiet and continued to watch the window ahead.

EDI spoke with a sudden start. "Actually, all my testing and analysis confirms that we are invisible not only to radar, but visually as well. The only way for the Jaffa to track us would be hearing the Normandy's engines."

Joker snorted. "Which probably sounds like God blowing his nose, so I'll still err on the side of caution."

Miranda narrowed her eyes and turned to EDI. "EDI, use all available data to estimate how far the Normandy can be heard from and give Joker an approach vector to put us as close as possible."

Joker turned to her, but after a moment turned back. "Alright… that's not bad."

EDI merely turned to Miranda and 'blinked'. John was very happy she didn't _exactly_ have a monotone voice. "As you wish Miss Lawson. Calculating." A moment passed and the map ahead of Joker formed a wavy line that brought them significantly closer than 10 kilometers. "Here is a possibly landing site. The combination of hills, trees and the stormfront will mask our engine noise."

John looked at the range, it was only three kilometers from the island where a large red marker pulsed. He thought about how the USAF would go about this. If conventional forces were used, an airstrike followed up by Marines sailing in on Blackhawks to overrun the position. In his own days in Special Forces, he'd have slipped in quietly and marked targets for airstrike, then sought out other vulnerabilities.

This certainly didn't feel like a conventional warship, so he stayed quiet and watched as Joker flicked his fingers on the map and plotted a course. "That looks good, we can set them down and circle the base until we get the word." He turned to Miranda. "I'm not picking up any fighter coverage or patrols. These Goa'uld are pretty sure we're not about to shove a nuke up their ass."

Miranda sighed and crossed her arms. John idly wondered if she did it as a natural movement, or she was that keen of her effect. "Relish it while you can, if everything we're assuming about the Goa'uld and this Reaper are true, we won't have the element of surprise for long."

Reaper – John had seen the videos of Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. It wasn't until Doctor Chakwas explained that fifty thousand people died that he understood just how bad it was. Carter's explanation of the Goa'uld were just as bad. He wondered when the universe decided to throw him into a made for TV sci-fi movie.

* * *

><p>"Copy that." Shepard smiled inwardly – Miranda might have been a bit too inside Illusive Man's pocket, but at least she was capable. He stopped for a moment and wondered how deep he himself was.<p>

He pushed the thought out of his mind and focused. The dark forests below them beckoned – he hoped the fauna weren't like the kind on Tuchanka. "Alright, slight change, we're dropping off three kilometers from the target so our nice long walk is cut short. Everyone ready?"

Behind him, the team gave him acknowledgements. Jack and Grunt carried satchels with the remote charges along with their weapons, while Garrus, Teal'c and Carter just waited with a pair of charges each. No sense wasting opportunities if they came up. They all wore armor with the exception of Jack. He momentarily wondered if Jack understood that they were going for a swim – she certainly wore as much as a bikini would be.

Garrus tapped his headset and his Kawashi visor engaged, giving him a clear view of the ground ahead. "Good, less walking. Though it beats a slow moving elevator."

Shepard resisted the urge to shudder. "Don't remind me." He watched as the ground slowly edged closer, a field ahead their landing point. "Garrus, Teal'c, you two take point. We'll follow."

Garrus and Teal'c shared a glance to each other before nodding. Shepard enjoyed having teammates who could work together easily – reminded him of Ash and Kaiden.

With less than the typical gentle precision Shepard was accustomed to from Joker, the Normandy came to a halt about twenty feet above the ground. Garrus merely walked off and fell the full height, crouching as he landed and moving off without injury. Shepard noted Carter's wide expression, and the way Teal'c merely accepted it and stepped off himself.

Teal'c landed with a harder thud, but was alright. Shepard waited until Garrus spoke. "_LZ Clear, ground's a bit muddy so brace yourself for the landing."_

Shepard nodded and then waved the rest of the team off. "You heard him, let's go!"

Grunt jumped off without hesitation. Shepard heard the thud even from this distance. Carter seemed apprehensive, but then drew in a breath and jumped. Finally only he and Jack were left.

Jack gave him a snarky grin. "If you say 'Ladies first' I'll castrate you so it's true."

Shepard got the hint and hopped off. The distance was only a second worth of fall, his armor absorbing the potentially harmful impact. Carter stood off to the side, disoriented. The rest of the team were frosty and covering their position.

Shepard looked up and did a double take. Normandy wasn't there, but he could see Jack now floating down amidst a field of biotic energy. Unlike them who needed barriers and armor to survive the fall, Jack gracefully swooped down, light as a feather thanks to her biotic mastery.

She landed in front of Shepard and barely made an imprint in the mud. Shepard muttered. "Show off."

Jack smiled back at Shepard, but oddly enough it was a real smile. "No _really?"_

Shepard made a small mental note – Jack and shame took a split vacation a _long _time ago.

* * *

><p>John watched on the screen as the team slowly began to move out. He momentarily regretted not having been privy to the details of this whole mission until now. At least Sam had admitted that she was here because it was Major General Carter. He wondered if Miranda knew as she stood and watched Joker lift the Normandy into the air.<p>

"Move us into a low geo-synchronous orbit Joker."

Joker followed the order wordlessly, and all of a sudden it became quiet in the cockpit. Miranda merely watched the readouts, while Joker tapped a control every few moments to keep the craft on course.

The curvature of the planet became more and more apparent as they went higher into atmosphere. John had seen it before when he flew, but it never got old. Not being in a flight suit drinking oxygen was a novelty now.

After they hit orbit, John finally couldn't take it anymore. "Uhh… question?"

Miranda turned to him and nodded. "Yes?"

"I get that they're sneaking in, but if things go FUBAR, what kind of support can Normandy give them?"

Joker scoffed softly. "Don't even know the ship you're on?"

Miranda gave Joker a look, which John gave thanks shut him up. Maybe the nick-name was ironic. She turned back to him. "I guess you focused on biotics rather than ship schematics when you studied the codex."

"Well… I snuck a peek but you're right, I was a bit preoccupied."

Joker pulled a strange face, but then turned back his controls. John wondered exactly how many people knew what happened to him. Miranda continued. "Normandy is a frigate class ship, and as such has a variety of defensive and offensive capabilities."

John noticed Joker rub his forehead, as if Miranda's informative tone gave him a headache. John just focused on Miranda's face. "I saw something about Guardians or something?"

"GARDIAN Lasers." Miranda corrected. She motioned to the window outside. "It's a point defense system which surrounds the ship, giving us protection against disruptor torpedoes and fighters. It can also be used against larger ships but requires us to be dangerously close." She brought up her arm and that orange glow from her omni-tool told John he was about to get a lesson. "It's primarily a defensive system with some minor offensive capabilities. In addition to our barriers or shields as you'd call them, we also incorporate a stealth system that masks the Normandy's heat signature."

John raised an eyebrow. "I thought there was a cloaking system. Like invisible."

Miranda nodded. "Not exactly standard equipment. Colonel Carter had a Goa'uld cloaking device installed in the Normandy in preparation for this mission. It's rather complicated, but by all accounts, we should be hidden from the Goa'uld apart from what you heard earlier."

John nodded idly. It was all pretty clear so far. "Okay, you mentioned offensive capabilities as well?"

"Yes, the Normandy is armed with a pair of F-Class Mass Effect cannons for long range attacks, and Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes. There was talk of installing a Thanix Cannon but we haven't had the chance yet."

John blinked. "I'm tempted to make a Star Trek reference, but I know it can't be that simple."

Joker snorted to John's surprise. For the first time, he noted Miranda's cool exterior get just a bit annoyed. "You'd be correct." She turned back to the monitor ahead of them – John noted that Shepard's team was making good time, but were still far from the Island fortress. "I may as well explain, it appears we'll have some time to ourselves."

John held his wit and listened. At least he figured out that Joker did have some humor to him.

* * *

><p>Teal'c bent down and moved some of the dirt and leaves on the ground. He'd seen some tracks, but now with a closer inspection, it was just wildlife. He raised his hand and waved the rest of the team up. "No patrols, just fauna."<p>

Garrus had covered him, putting away his sniper rifle and shouldering his Vindicator. Teal'c liked the fact that Garrus was such a professional in such matters – not like the woman Jack or Grunt who seemed like a bottle of pent up rage.

The rest of the team moved up, with Garrus taking point ahead of Teal'c. Shepard came up behind them with Colonel Carter. Finally, Grunt and Jack covered their rear.

The squad moved quickly and quietly, using the moderately dense trees as cover. Teal'c was glad his suit was well insulated – he didn't feel like experiencing the high humidity this planet offered.

In the distance, the storm front behind them rumbled. Teal'c estimated approximately another hour for it to reach them, time enough to provide even better cover for their eventual escape.

The island was another kilometer ahead, signs of life now beginning to crop up. Teal'c recognized trails – barely used. He noted that Garrus spotted them as well. "Garrus Vakarian, these trails were likely made by children or civilians."

Garrus nodded idly, Teal'c saw the beginning of distaste in his face, but it quickly abated. "Yeah, it's too spread out. A patrol would move single or double file, not all over the place."

Teal'c understood from the assessment that Garrus knew his tactics and tracking. Behind him, he noted Commander Shepard relaxing as well given the situation. The others were sharp and aware – even Colonel Carter.

Soft sounds of animals moving and trees rustling in the wind translated very well through the helmet Teal'c wore. He liked how the heads up display showed him the distance to the target, as well as scanned for any audio or visual cue as to a potential target. If the Jaffa had been armed with this kind of technology, the Galaxy would have been enslaved in toto ages ago.

Now though, he was using this technology to find a well covered route to the Island Fortress where Jacob Carter was trapped. For the former Tau'ri general to be trapped in such a position meant that there was an external force keeping him in place. The Reaper was the likely culprit, but Teal'c couldn't place exactly why.

Shepard had been adamant that this Reaper arriving meant only bad news for the Jaffa and the civilians who lived here. Teal'c had put the two sides of the equation together – Collectors harvesting Humans, and now a Reaper visiting a system lord held planet… The possibilities were disturbing,

It wasn't much further when the forest began to thin, rocky outcroppings began to jut out, implying nearing a shore. Sure enough, the HUD showed him the topographical map change to reflect the island and the near two hundred feet between beachheads.

Shepard moved up and joined Teal'c, waving the rest of the team into a cover position. Now on the edge of the forest with the beach ahead of them, Teal'c could make out the Jaffa emplacements.

There was a long wide bridge between the Island and the mainland. Unlike most technology he'd seen the Jaffa use, this bridge was made of metal and very structurally sound. There were three checkpoints on it, one at each end and a small Jaffa encampment in the middle. Teal'c wondered why it was so heavily fortified when most any attack would come from the air. Then he remembered the anti-air staff cannons and realized that this base was likely more important than implied.

Shepard had noticed as well and spoke over the radio. "No way we'd be able to sneak by that bridge. Whatever's on that island they want to protect it."

"Indeed. It puzzles me what could merit such protection."

Colonel Carter sidled up and looked at the bridge as well. She then sighed. "Well it looks like we're going for a swim then."

Shepard nodded and looked back to the team. He focused on Jack. "Alright, phase 1. Teal'c, Garrus, Carter and myself will swim across and proceed on mission. Grunt, I want you to cover Jack while she sets remote charges on that bridge's support structure."

Jack raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Great. Least I don't have any hair to fuck up."

Teal'c momentarily forgot that these humans were not from the Earth he knew. Their mannerisms and speech patterns were exactly what he was accustomed to on TV. He wondered exactly how Jack was going to do what Shepard requested while dressed in little beyond leather straps.

Grunt grumbled as he pulled out his assault rifle and cocked it. "More fighting, less talking."

Teal'c just stayed quiet and thought about what they'd find across the water.

_**-Citadel, Docking Bay D24-**_

Ashley wasn't sure what to expect, but the what she saw coming down the walkway from the D24 Airlock wasn't at all what she expected. A thin blonde women who almost looked lost as she seemed awed by the surroundings – this was Doctor Weir? The museum piece attire wasn't exactly what Ashley would have recommended – given the situation, heavy body armor was a more obvious choice.

Instead, Hackett now cut ahead of the woman and motioned for her to follow. Behind him, Ashley recognized the Admiral's N7 bodyguards – standard in wartime. She stood at attention and saluted. "Admiral, sir!"

Around her, two of her six man team saluted as well and stood guard – the rest covering the passages to the elevator. Hackett approached without reserve and nodded. "Operations Chief." He motioned to the woman behind him who walked up to them and gave Ashley a tense, but at least trying to be calm face. "Hello, uhh" She then frowned in annoyance and turned to Hackett. "There's one of those questions we forgot to go over, how does time work on this station? It was morning when we left a few hours ago."

Ashley raised an eyebrow and thought about how to react. Hackett gave her a slight nod and glare to tell her to be respectful. "Time works a little differently here than back on Earth ma'am. It's a little complicated but it's early afternoon now." She looked to Hackett for guidance, but he just stayed quiet. "Councilor Anderson sent me to escort you to the council chambers. They're already in session and expecting you."

Hackett grumbled and motioned to Weir. "Remember what I told you – diplomacy."

Ashley wondered what he own definition of the word was. The only image in her head was an Evicerator Shotgun. "If you'll come with me ma'am, we've cleared a path." She turned and waited, with Weir nodding and straightened her jacket.

* * *

><p>"I cannot stress this enough, without the support of the Turian Fleet, what few Asari colonies remain do not have any real protection against pirates, raiders, or any other space faring threat."<p>

The Citadel Council Chamber was empty of the typical large consensus of people. Anderson turned his head to listen to the Asari, Turian and Salarian councilors who'd been explaining their positions. He was less than thrilled with how the Councilors had decided to meet, all standing facing the same way towards an empty auditorium?

Well… Udina was there – and talkative. "Earth is in much the same position – and our worlds have already come under attack!"

Anderson cleared his throat and engaged his omni-tool. Hackett's report came up, with stills of the Goa'uld Motherships in orbit of Watson. "Contrary to the norm, Udina is not exaggerating. We have footage from our colony of Watson, where we recently engaged in a skirmish with a recently discovered race – proving that the theory our combined scientific resources proposed of an alternate reality merging with ours is accurate."

The Turian councilor grumbled in reply and shook his head. "That's well above my level of expertise, but my people as well have engaged this alien race. In addition to our fleet losses in this… merging, we've lost contact with several patrols checking on former colony worlds."

The Salarian councilor sighed. "We are _all_ in need. Focusing one above the other will do nothing to solve our problem."

Udina growled. "And every hour, more humans are being targeted by this new enemy!" He turned to the Turian Councilor. "How soon will it be before Turian colonies come under assault?"

The Turian councilor sighed almost as if more disappointed than angry. "I understand your concern, but we simply don't have enough information to make a unified decision." He looked up , over Udina's shoulder. Anderson could see why. "Hopefully this newcomer will have the information we're looking for."

* * *

><p>Weir had walked into hostile negotiations before, but they were almost always in a sealed and highly secure conference room. There'd be coffee and cake, not an amphitheater sized room with stairs leading up to a dais where the rest of the council stood.<p>

_"Quentius the Turian, looks like Garrus." _Weir mentally reminded herself. _ "Irissa the Asari – blue skinned woman. Esheel the Salarian, looks like Mordin. David Anderson – older black guy, Donnel Udina, constipated looking and angry…"_ Hackett's description of each of the people she'd meet here was accurate as she examined them – even Udina.

As she approached, she noted Anderson was exactly how Hackett described – an African American man in his mid to late forties and in a sleek looking suit extedned his hand out to her to take a position next to Udina. "Doctor Weir I presume?"

Behind Weir, she heard only the beginning of a reply from her escort – the rather angry looking Chief Operations Office Ashley Williams. Williams shut up before finishing her thought and just stood guard behind them, other guards further away.

Weir stood up straight as she took her place and nodded. "Yes, My name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir and I've come to speak for Earth. I am the civilian leader of my world's off-planet operations and have the authority to speak for them."

She noted how the other councilors gave each other quick looks, as if they knew each other well enough to read their faces. Weir was still trying not to marvel at how the Turians were so… lizard and birdlike at the same time. The man next to her – Udina – quickly added. "I might add that her Earth is not the one we know. So this is not an attempt to stack the chambers with human sympathizers."

_'Human sympathizers? The hell have I walked into?'_ Weir drew in a deep breath and went with what she knew. "This is true. Our scientists have yet to find the exact reason, but as I'm sure you're aware, it appears our two realities have somehow been fused together. In fact, our intelligence suggests that this was done along the same lines as your mass relay network."

The Salarian councilor pulled an odd face throughout the entire explanation. "Excuse me. But our initial reports from Councilor Anderson were that rather than the Earth we've come to know, an Earth from almost 200 years in the past now exists beyond the Arcturus Relay. I'll be the first to admit I know little of your history, but my understanding was humans were not a galactic presence at that time."

Weir saw the genuine curiosity in the question. It wasn't meant as offence. Udina on the other hand growled but kept quiet. "You'd be correct Councilor Esheel." She liked how the Salarian's eyes opened wide at her name. "But my Earth appears to exist in a different technology tree as well as reality to your own. We also have a galaxy wide network of travel. We call it the Stargate."

"Rather than large relays in space, it uses a wormhole technology developed by a race we call the Ancients to instantaneously transport matter from one gate to another." She knew somewhere, Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter were proud of her recitation.

The Asari councilor crossed her arms, Weir couldn't help but notice how she seemed very dire for someone in such a high position. "I thought you were a diplomat, not a scientist."

Weir nodded and fished in her pocket. The flash drive she'd brought along with the Tok'ra holographic generator had all the information she'd need to present. "I am, I have no illusion of my position, and have brought all the technical information we have on the Stargates, as well as current information on our technology and intelligence on our enemy – the Goa'uld and Jaffa."

The Turian councilor straightened and focused on her. "Ah yes, 'Goa'uld.', supposedly working with the 'Reapers' now."

Weir was more than a little surprised by how he said it. Weren't these people the ones being targeted? "It's not as simple as that, but I've brought proof that the race you know as the Reapers have joined forces with the Goa'uld, though not on equivalent terms." She noticed the councilors give each other more looks, all except Anderson who just kept his stern expression.

The Asari councilor finally turned back to weir and motioned with her hand. "There is much we need to discuss, and we also need time to examine your evidence. I'm sure Councilor Anderson is most interested in speaking with you as well."

Weir kept her strong stance and nodded. She handed the flash drive to Udina next to her who regarded it with more than little curiosity. "I agree, might I suggest that we take a recess to go over the information I've brought, and it will give myself time to go over any information you yourselves are willing to share."

Udina's voice raised at the opportunity. "It's simple math, if we pool our resources we can be much more effective. I'm sure Councilor Anderson agrees with me."

Anderson nodded and engaged his omni-tool. "I do, and I'm ready to share any and all intelligence and list of available resources we have." He tapped in a few keys and then nodded to the others. "You all know the same numbers I do about the Citadel. If we don't work together, we'll only have a few months before our reserves begin to run out."

Weir noted the other councilors, almost reluctantly, engage their own omni-tools. She didn't really understand it, but then Udina placed the flash drive in his hand and the images she'd brought appeared in a hologram before him.

It took only a few moments before all the information was disseminated. Weir suddenly felt lost as they quickly scanned over it, but then Anderson spoke. "We need time to digest this all. Doctor Weir?" She perked up and listened. "Udina, could you and Chief Williams escort the Doctor to the Embassies? I'm sure there's much we need to discuss."

Surprisingly simple Weir thought. She wondered how long it'd stay that way.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter - Dossier: Jacob CarterSel'Mak - The Tok'ra Agent._


	17. Dossier: Jacob Carter the Tok'ra Agent

**DOSSIER: Jacob Carter/Sel'mak – The Tok'ra Agent.**

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait. Been in Costa Rica on vacation. Extra long chapter as recompense.

**_-Lord Yu Held Planet- _**

Sam still wasn't over this armor. It was even more confusing when she felt the resistance of the water as she followed Shepard in. Behind her, Teal'c made a less than comfortable noise as he followed as well.

Most amusingly of all, Garrus muttered quietly as he entered the water. "Shepard, I know we've been through a lot, but have I ever told you about Turians and their feelings on swimming?"

Sam could swear she heard Shepard snort before replying. "Not like you have feathers."

It was so strange to hear Garrus speak. His mannerisms were so much like what she'd come to expect from Earth humans. Most aliens she met had completely different speech patterns and personalities, but Garrus and even Mordin to a degree seemed to have joined in the melting pot. She'd have to ask Daniel about this when they got back.

For now, she actually began to enjoy how the N7 armor was keeping her dry and was heavy enough that she could bounce along the rock ground of the beach underneath the waves. The sensors in the helmet increased the nightvision mode without actually tinting it any color – seeing fish swim by as she moved was disorienting but very cool.

Behind her, she heard Jack over the radio mutter. "I hate swimming." Sam turned around and saw a blue light enter the water – Jack with a biotic field around her.

Biotics in general seemed to break the laws of physics in her mind – but she couldn't deny what was in front of her. John's analogy to Jedi wasn't exactly wrong, but Element Zero was a little more scientific than midichlorians.

She remained quiet as she followed Shepard. Sam had to remind herself that she was here to accomplish a mission, and not to get distracted by all the delicious new technology and ways of using it – let alone the large koi-like fish that just passed by.

* * *

><p>The biotic field Jack generated wasn't anywhere near what she was capable of, but then again bumping into fish and seaweed weren't exactly the same as getting shot. Without any real environmental equipment beyond her breathing mask, Jack increased her mass until she hit the ground of the water. No sense trying to swim when she wasn't getting wet.<p>

Her weapons and remote charges were waterproof, part of the design of the engineering tool. It was aggravating to have to pull this kind of backend duty and follow Shepard's orders, but he made some kind of sense now. When he'd rescued her from Purgatory, she thought he was just another Cerberus asshole come to torment her, but he'd stood up to that bimbo and gotten her the data she requested.

She hadn't gone through it all just yet, but she was getting there. This whole clusterfuck of a galaxy rape the Reapers had done might have put her plans on hold, but she wasn't about to abandon ship. Like Grunt would have said, Shepard found his way into good fights.

What really could she do though? If she ran away, she'd just be another refugee – one on the run from the law no less. With no Earth she recognized anymore, she couldn't even hide out there in the darker areas of the planet. She was struck on the Normandy, so she might as well find a way to enjoy it.

It wasn't long before she reached the bridge, her omni-tool HUD showed her the primary supports for the structure – including where to plant the charges for maximum effect.

As she moved up, she felt the pang of hunger begin to hit. Biotic displays always left her feeling tingly – and with the munchies.

**_-Normandy SR-2, above Lord Yu held Planet- _**

John had quietly taken notes during Miranda's explanation of the Normandy's systems and how they'd incorporated Goa'uld cloaking technology along with an upgraded power system to upgrade the already powerful fusion reactors and Tantalus Drive. Not that he really understood more than beyond the basics, but at least when Joker muttered about variance in the power system causing him to make course corrections, he understood it was because the mass of the ship kept on shifting.

It was mindboggling, but he decided to pay it less attention than say Sam would. It just worked. "So right now, we're keeping the ship very light in mass so we conserve energy for keeping in orbit… right?"

"Yes, but it's not that simple as I'm sure Mr. Moreau would be more than glad to tell you."

Joker snorted. "Damn right, you've got to be able to think four dimensionally since you've got a craft with constantly shifting mass. Make the ship too light and you risk shearing it in half in a high gee turn. Too low and you'll move like a soaking bigfoot."

John had no reply for Joker's snark. It was just too ludicrous. It took him a moment to recover from the shock and he then looked at Miranda. "Just to be clear, this isn't actually a military ship persay?"

Joker started laughing and shook his head. "Great, another soldier with a stick up his ass. We're just a traveling circus of the crazy and the rigid aren't we?"

Miranda sighed softly and it seemed to John she was trying to ignore it. He instead focused on his notes, trying to understand exactly how a ship like this could be piloted because from what he understood, it must have been friggin' sweet.

It wasn't long before he had more questions, but he noticed Miranda take a seat in the opposite co-pilot and bring up a large holographic display. "The team has made it across the river. Mr, Moreau, please calculate the nearest places the Normandy will be able to touch down in order to extract them, as well as potential landing sites for the Kodiak."

John silently went back through his notes on the Kodiak, small troop transport that'd become very prolific among the Citadel races. Used a small element zero drive core to handle like an F-22 with VTOL. There was a specific note about how pilots for the Kodiak tended to err on the side of crazy by pushing the little craft beyond what they were designed to do. He likened it to pulling 10 gees, except the ship might rip in half.

"Aye Ma'am, I've already got positions for the Normandy, but we should be able to get much closer with the Kodiak."

The chain of command puzzled John. True, they'd admitted this wasn't a true military ship, but they still acted as if it were with ranks and a structured command system. Commander Shepard was in charge, while Miranda was his XO. He wasn't sure what position Sam had since she seemed to warrant respect as well.

Miranda turned to him and asked. "Do you have any questions?" John shook his head. He _did_ have questions, but he knew better than to ask them in the middle of a potentially dicey situation. Miranda turned back to her screen and muttered. "Good."

**_-Island Facility, Lord Yu held planet- _**

Shepard rushed forward and crouched behind the large bush that stood between them and the castle walls. The airfield lay to his left, while the fortress itself was on the right. He knew there were multiple targets and they needed to prep the battlefield for the potential fight they'd have on their hands. "I'm dropping nav markers on the turrets." He engaged his omni-tool in HUD mode so he didn't make a bright flash, and marked out four different targets. "We've only got four charges between us, so we're going to focus on the airfield."

Sam nodded as she moved into position beside him, she held the vindicator rifle in a combat stance, ready for anything. "Agreed, Normandy would attract too much attention landing here, but we might be able to land the Kodiak or even steal a cargo ship."

Garrus had taken cover in a prone position nearby, his sniper rifle scanning the area around them. "None of those Al'kesh handy?"

Teal'c shook his head and focused on the fortress. "An Al'kesh would be too well staffed. We succeeded previously due to the element of surprise and superior technology. Even so, Miss Jack and Grunt were wounded."

Shepard snorted and shook his head. "Don't let her hear you call her that, but we need to move fast. Split up – Teal'c you're with me, we're hitting the two further from the base. Garrus, you and Carter take the other two."

"Roger that." Garrus replied, but Carter seemed a bit hesitant. After a few moments she nodded in agreement.

Shepard had to remind himself that Teal'c and Carter were with him because they happened to have similar objectives, not out of loyalty. If he blew this place to ashes – her father included – he'd never get that loyalty. If he did get him out… well he wasn't sure how these humans took that sort of thing, especially military ones.

So he just remained quiet and motioned to Teal'c. "You're the Jaffa, what's the best way out there?"

Teal'c motioned Shepard to follow and they stayed low, heading towards the airfield that had many crates, boxes and a few shacks they could take cover in. It looked like a lot of supplies went through here and the Jaffa left things lying around just to make it convenient. It sure as hell was convenient now. Garrus and Carter moved in a slightly different direction, hugging the fortress walls to keep hidden.

There weren't many Jaffa around, but Shepard knew it could be deceptive. He synced his radio to Teal'c's private frequency. "Teal'c, if we have to incapacitate anyone we find, how long is it going to take for the base to go on alert?"

Teal'c scanned ahead of him with his Avenger rifle. He seemed almost natural in this position. "Depending on when was the last time the patrol checked in. During my time with Apophis, standard checks were performed every hour."

Shepard cursed under his breath and nodded. "Got it, So anywhere from immediately to an hour. That's not good. We're just going to have to stay hidden." He quickly input the same information into his omni-tool and sent it in a small data packet to Garrus – an affirmative ping was the only reply.

They kept to what concealment and cover they could, staying low and turning off any light sources. There were a few crates near the AA tower they approached that made getting close easy enough. Now that the two of them approached it though, it was clear there was a Jaffa guarding it.

With hand signals, Shepard paused Teal'c at the last crate they could use for cover. He turned to his Jaffa ally and held a fist up in a stop signal. Teal'c understood and held position. Shepard took a few deep breaths during which he pointed to himself and two fingers to the tower. He pointed at Teal'c and then to the ground. Teal'c nodded in affirmation, at which Shepard engaged his tactical cloak.

The cloak would only last a dozen seconds at best, but it was enough for this purpose. He bolted upright and charged, the sound his armor made muffled by the cloaking barrier.

The dirt crumpled from under his cloaked feet, and he slowed and aimed for the opposite side of the tower where the Jaffa stood. The building was large enough to house a formidable weapon in Shepard's mind and he knew it needed to come down if Normandy was going to make an appearance, or more likely, a Kodiak.

His cloak lasted long enough to get behind the tower and press up against it. Around him in the darkness, he made out a few other Jaffa ambling about. None of them seemed aware of any potential threat, and most just seemed to be cleaning up. Probably as preparation for Apostle's arrival.

Shepard caught his breath under his mask quietly, moving slowly to keep the tower between him and the Jaffa on guard. He snuck a peek around the corner and took a detailed image using his omni-tool.

The Jaffa was lean and pale skinned, his armor made him look more formidable than he might have been without it. He held a staff weapon in one hand, the butt resting on the ground. In a holster on his left side, one of those electrical Zat weapons.

Both dangerous to Shepard, but the Zat moreso. He controlled his breathing and crept silently, waiting for an opportune moment.

The Jaffa stretched his neck and flexed – he'd been standing for awhile and Shepard almost felt sorry for him. Guard duty was pretty low on the scale of important tasks, so this Jaffa must have pissed off the wrong CO to get dog duty like this. It still didn't stop Shepard from priming the remote charge and burying it next to the tower.

With the compression of the ground, the shaped charge would topple over the gun. He hoped Garrus and Carter thought of the same thing as he cloaked again and rushed back to where he'd left Teal'c.

Teal'c seemed to notice him as he crept up and moved to give Shepard space to take cover even while still cloaked. "Shepard."

As the cloaking sheath finally ended. Shepard nodded to Teal'c. "Teal'c."

* * *

><p>Maybe it was luck that was on their side, but Sam knew that getting inside wouldn't be as quick and easy as planting the two charges on the AA towers near the fortress. There were Jaffa moving about, but with so much potential cover and concealment around them, it was a piece of cake to move through silently.<p>

Garrus had the same ideas, and now they were just waiting for Shepard and Teal'c to join them. Sam had figured out how to drop nav points on the omni-tool to the rest of the team, but she let Garrus do it lest she accidentally give away their position.

The dark was perfect cover in their black and navy blue armor. The Jaffa had no chance against the high tech sensor suite built into the N7 Armor. Garrus seemed just as aware with his own armor – if not moreso.

She focused on the fortress, the walls had several openings where they could sneak in, and what appeared to be the entrance was surrounded by a large garden style courtyard. Sam thought it was oddly beautiful.

To her surprise, Garrus also peeked around the corner of the entrance and mused. "Not exactly what you'd expect a military outpost to be."

"I'm not so sure this is a military outpost." Sam admitted. "The Tok'ra wouldn't send Sel'mak unless there was something beyond a simple barracks here. I guess we'll find out in a bit." She refrained from mentioning the elephant in the room. Garrus hadn't noticed it yet.

"Very true, but this feels a bit too easy. Wouldn't they be preparing something big if this visit is supposed to be important?"

Sam didn't have a reply, at least none that she liked. "Let's just see what happens."

Garrus didn't reply either and simply waited. It took several tense minutes, but eventually Garrus motioned over beside them. "Cavalry."

Sam made out the two shapes, both large but one significantly larger being Teal'c. Commander Shepard arrived first, taking cover beside them. "Any problems?"

"None." Sam replied. "We planted the charges at the base of each tower. Had to avoid a few Jaffa but nothing serious."

"We fared similar." Teal'c said. "If this Goa'uld compound has even standard security, it will be difficult to get through without being detected."

Shepard smiled and brought up his communications suite. "Guess I'll have to thank the Tok'ra, we've got a schematic of the place so we should be good."

Sam nodded – the schematic was exactly what would give them the advantage. She brought it up on their shared HUD and marked targets. "Yes, the first two levels look like mostly storage space. Not quite sure what those are but it looks like a lot of twists and turns make it easy to get lost. The bottom level is the unknown. We don't know what's down there so we should be ready for anything. It doesn't look as large though."

Garrus motioned to Teal'c. "You're the Jaffa, any idea what we might find?"

"The Goa'uld are not above most things. We've seen them experiment on living beings, so we should be ready to accept up to that degree."

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "Nothing's ever simple anymore. Not even in another galaxy."

Sam snorted softly. "Ditto."

* * *

><p>The courtyard was overly complex in Shepard's mind. Winding pathways with concrete retaining walls and large stones littered the area – all surrounded by a garden of considerable size. At the edge of the building in the middle, an open space remained with what looked like benches made from stone. This 'Lord Yu' seemed to be very grandiose in his base design.<p>

Carter seemed to notice Shepard's awe and said. "The Goa'uld like comfortable and expensive surroundings. They do think they are gods after all."

Shepard slung his rifle behind his back and pulled out his sidearm. He muttered as he looked to Teal'c. "Well like a famous man once said, 'God is dead, and we killed him'." He waited to see Teal'c's reaction who was more than a little surprised. "Nietzsche, though I think he had something a little different in mind. I think you should lead the way Teal'c, we're not exactly properly armed for close quarters."

"Gods will continue to fall at our feet." Teal'c replied as he unslung the shotgun. Shepard wondered if maybe he should have gotten something with more than one shot per mag, but neither seemed worried. "Come, the Jaffa will be on a roving patrol."

Shepard followed as Teal'c moved away in a crouch. They kept behind cover and snaked their way through the garden, using the trees as concealment when they could.

Several Jaffa were in the area, but none looked alert. In fact they all seemed to be worried about the look of things, cleaning up and generally preparing. Shepard wondered if Apostle would even care.

Teal'c was good at sneaking around, much better than his hulking nature would imply. He quickly led the team through the winding pathway, hopping over to others as Jaffa moved towards them. It was time consuming, but it was the only way to be sure they'd get inside without a fight.

It took several minutes, but finally they approached the last leg to the door. A single Jaffa stood guard, his weapons holstered. It didn't look like he'd be leaving his cozy stance leaning against the wall.

Shepard knew they didn't have time. If Apostle arrived while they were still on the planet, who knew what would happen. He needed to get out of here and leave his present for Apostle to witness.

Teal'c noticed as well and said. "We will need to incapacitate this guard. What silent weapons do we have?"

Shepard thought about it. Despite carrying mostly medium range weapons, they did all have omni-tools. "Fists and maybe a little more." He brought up the database within his omni-tool and searched. It wasn't long before the military grade archive gave him what he wanted. He quickly shared the info with the rest of the team. "Alright, I've forwarded you all basics on the Omni-Tool's heavy melee capabilities." He raised his arm and flexed his fingers. "It's been a long time since we've had need ot if, but the Omni-Tool can create a blade made of a diamond like material with a monomolecular edge. We'll have to override some safties on the tools, but it'll make a great emergency weapon - especially when you've got an angry Krogan or Husks on your ass."

Carter quieted and seemed deep in thought. Shepard figured it was little different than shooting the poor bastard who got in the crosshairs. Teal'c also seemed mildly disturbed, but instead refocused. "Brutal." He looked inside. "The Jaffa train in martial arts from a young age. To be close enough to use this weapon would be very dangerous."

"Wouldn't be an emergency weapon if it wasn't last resort." Garrus mused. "Think I can pair my concussion blast with it? What was it Joker said once? Falcon punch?"

Shepard had no clue what Garrus – or for that matter Joker was talking about. "Sure." He muttered with a shrug. He turned to Carter. "Because of the Omni-tool's offensive capabilities, you can modify the blade as you want. Theoretically you could even shape it into a baton and pair an overload charge with it to stun someone. Sounds like the kind of thing an infiltrator would do."

Carter shifted, seemingly appeased. "Not that I'm against killing if necessary, but there's no sense killing if we don't have to. Every Jaffa we kill is one less that gets the chance to join Bra'tac."

Shepard wondered when he'd lost that idealism, probably soon after the Collectors spaced him. "Regardless…" He looked over to the doorway. "He's mine, wait for my signal." He got into a sprinting stance and engaged his cloak. The distance wasn't far, but Shepard had to vault over one of the benches slowing him down just a bit, and making more noise.

The guard seemed to notice something was wrong as Shepard approached. He stood up straight and looked right at him, probably noticing the very slight sheen. He didn't react fully though as Shepard slammed into him with his shoulder.

The Jaffa grunted from the hit, and Shepard lifted him up before stopping. The Jaffa flew up before crumpling and landing in a heap on the ground. Shepard's cloak had broken from the impact and he had to act fast – so he dove forward and grabbed the Jaffa by his hair.

Compared to a shot from his Viper at range, slamming the Jaffa's head into the ground was a whisper. It took two slams for the Jaffa to quiet, and Shepard did a quick assessment – probably bruised ribs from the impact, definite concussion from the slam, and maybe even internal bleeding. He hadn't had the chance to scream, only a moderately loud grunt of pain. If he got medical attention relatively soon, he'd be okay – if he were human.

From what Teal'c had explained and the information he'd learned on Earth from Bra'tac, the Jaffa were much more resilient than humans. The guard would survive this.

He pinged the rest of the team as he picked up the Jaffa from his armpits. It wasn't long before Garrus joined and picked up the Jaffa's legs and they now moved deeper into the building.

The entrance foyer was well adorned with wooden paneling and decorative artwork. What appeared at first sight to be torches, then confirmed by the omni-tool's sensors to be artificial lights lined both sides and bathed them in a yellow glow. His motion tracker didn't pick up any movement nearby so he felt reasonably sure they'd be able to hide the body.

Teal'c cut ahead of them and motioned to the left, Carter moved and covered the right – hugging the wall for what little cover it provided her. Shepard instinctively followed Teal'c as he led him another few meters ahead, then turned into a room.

Inside was obviously storage, crates and what looked like stalls with nothing inside. Shepard shuffled over and left the Jaffa inside one of the stalls. Garrus quickly dragged over a lighter crate to give him a bit of cover so a cursory inspection wouldn't reveal him from the doorway.

Shepard engaged his omni-tool and created a small beacon. It was doubtful the Jaffa or Goa'uld worked on the same frequencies as Alliance tech. "Here." He tucked it into one of the Jaffa's pockets. "If he wakes up and starts moving, we'll know." He looked up at the doorway and thought about all the possibilities. They could get caught which would end in a firefight, the Goa'uld could have defenses they hadn't anticipated… all he could do was proceed on mission. "Let's get moving."

**_-Normandy SR-2, Above Lord Yu Held Planet- _**

"So a helicopter pilot huh?"

John turned from the omni-tool screen he was reading. Joker had turned to him while Miranda intently watched her own screen. "Yeah… been Air Force since I finished college."

"What'd you study?"

"Avionics, maths." John noticed that Joker had calmed down from his earlier defensive posture – maybe he felt guilty. "What about you? I'd say space college but I might be right."

Joker smiled and rolled his eyes. "Same, but I had to if I wanted to fly this." He narrowed his eyes and stared at John. "No offense, but what exactly are you doing here? I get why Carter and Teal'c the orange are here, but why?"

_'Orange?'_ "Uhh…" he turned to Miranda who seemed annoyed at their chat. "Not sure if anyone's supposed to know."

"Ohh, muy misterioso," Joker taunted before turning to Miranda. "It's not like we don't know our illustrious second in command has been spending all her time with you."

Miranda turned a dangerous glare at Joker. John looked at her seeking guidance, which she quickly noticed. It took a moment, but Miranda gave him a slight nod. "It's not something you should keep a secret to the crew, though I would be careful what you say around Jack."

Joker smiled and said. "Ohh Jack might not like it? Something to do with Cerberus?"

John sighed and shook his head. "No, or… maybe. I don't really know one hundred percent to be honest. When you guys ran me over during the crash, I was mortally wounded."

Joker stared at him. "It shows you didn't take linguistics."

"Yeah." John chuckled. "I'm not exaggerating about mortal wound…" John began.

**_-Island Facility, Lord Yu held Planet- _**

There was a pair of Jaffa ahead, moving together just patrolling the hallways. Sam wasn't the only one who'd noticed them as they walked past the golden colored walls. The rifle magnetically strapped to her back didn't bounce around like she thought it might, neither did the sidearm on her hip. It was all very quiet, almost dangerously so.

The SMG she carried was perfect for this close range. Lighter than a P90, and from what she understood, more than enough power to crack a Jaffa's battle armor even if they had it. Its short barrel and burst fire mode meant she had the power of an assault rifle but the portability of an Uzi.

What surprised her the most was the battleship sized cannon Teal'c had decided to bring along. The omni-tool had told her that it fired at such power, that it overloaded most heatsinks in one shot. She was a little reassured that he had it strapped and instead held the Avenger rifle.

The Jaffa turned the corner and headed towards the left, which according to the map they'd gotten led to a room that resembled a barracks. Garrus quickly rushed ahead and peeked around the corner, as well as the right. He waved them forward and then held his hand up palm facing them.

Sam moved in line and kept to the walls, staying as quiet as possible. They needed to move to the right to get to a tunnel leading deeper into the facility, but now Sam had to wait for Garrus to give the all-clear. It was aggravating to wait, but eventually Garrus stepped out and waved them through, holding his Vindicator rifle up just in case down the left hallway.

Sam followed Teal'c as he led the way, Shepard following behind and covering Garrus as they moved in a grasshopper formation. The reached the tunnel leading down, and Teal'c slowed as he began to head down.

It was like watching a snake strike as Teal'c suddenly leaped forward and spun around the corner, his rifle coming up and slamming into the stray Jaffa's face on the other side. The Jaffa flew back and crashed into the opposite wall, his face bloodied from the hit. Teal'c slung his rifle and moved ahead, his fists swinging, A pair of gut shots doubled over the Jaffa, whose shoulders Teal'c then grasped tightly.

Without hesitation, he lifted the Jaffa and headbutted him, putting an end to his grunts of pain. Teal'c flipped his hands from onto his shoulders to his armpits, and lifted the Jaffa onto his shoulder. "Garrus! Secure the corridor!"

Sam moved to help Teal'c, but Shepard beat her to it. So instead she moved ahead and supported Garrus as they hugged opposite walls. Nobody came rushing in to fight them as they slowly moved ahead.

After a few seconds, Sam relaxed a bit as she heard Teal'c and Shepard drag the Jaffa along. They moved as a cohesive unit to the next level where it led to the second level, as well as the bottom where they wanted to go.

Sam had no idea what the second floor truly held, but they didn't have time for this. "Let's hide him and get moving, we don't have time." She moved down the ramp a bit more, surprised there weren't more Jaffa but that may have just been because they were all on the bottom floor. She watched carefully and aimed, ready to fire if necessary.

A minute passed before Shepard slipped past her and held position near the bottom. He held up his hand and Sam could hear his whisper through the radio. _"Contact. Hold."_

She waited right behind him, prepared to duck and make herself a smaller target. Shepard carefully reached for his sidearm and whispered more. "_Trouble." _To Sam's surprise, he only brushed his sidearm before deciding against it. He then finished. _"Garrus, hold position here while the rest of us go in. Teal'c, Carter, check your HUD." _

Sam waited and refocused her vision, a small video popped up, which Sam understood was what Shepard was looking at. In front of her was a large room with only one exit, through which she could see a part of a large screen inside. It looked like a checkpoint to something official, like a Goa'uld throne room or command center. More troubling, the room between them had several Jaffa at workstations and on guard.

Shepard's voice was clear. _"I've got the two guards in the middle, Carter, you take out the two on the workstations to the right. Teal'c, hope your arm has steel bones – that Claymore should take care of the three bunched up on the left. Once you've got it, cover the exit to the other door."_

Sam knew there wasn't any other option, so she flicked the safety off her SMG and nodded to Teal'c. Teal'c whipped out the Claymore, the stubby barrel extending what little it did. Sam took a few deep breaths and memorized the positions of the Jaffa before shutting off the video. "Ready."

Shepard nodded and flexed his shoulders. "Give me two seconds once I cloak and breach. Clear?"

"Clear."

It wasn't more than five seconds before Shepard cloaked and moved away. Sam waited her two seconds and then moved in – Teal'c sped in behind her.

She heard a pair of grunts and then screams as the room came into view. Her vision tunneled into the pair of Jaffa at the workstations, who'd turned around at screams. Sam didn't hesitate as she put her left foot forward and put a burst into each Jaffa.

The muzzle climb worked perfectly to her favor, two to the chest with the final one piercing the neck. She kept moving though, taking cover behind the metal workstation the Jaffa now bled and flopped onto.

She turned in time to see Shepard aiming his gun at the ground one handed, where the two Jaffa he'd taken on were. Sam quickly deduced that Shepard had swept their legs out from under them with his stealth attack, and now put them down in the chaos. She was in the process of checking corners when her eyes reflexively shut.

An ear-shattering boom from the left of the room had been the cause. She opened her eyes again and saw Teal'c gritting his teeth as he ejected the spent heatsink from the Claymore shotgun's breech loading system. In front of him lay three screaming Jaffa filled with holes from the massive spray. Shepard had finished the two Jaffa he'd taken and now aimed his sidearm at the Jaffa, now two handedly finishing the wounded Jaffa.

Teal'c didn't wait, but it looked like he was in some pain. He slung the shotgun onto his back once reloaded and primed the Avenger rifle. He also checked his corners before moving ahead. Sam knew if he was truly wounded he'd say something.

She joined him at the other side of the door and waited for Shepard as he closed in on them.

_"Jaffa! Kree!"_

Sam recognized the voice, it was Jacob. It momentarily confused her but a moment later she heard a zat, and watched the Jaffa fall to the ground out the door.

Shepard held his gun up as he reached the door, but then let it fall. "General Carter."

Sam inched into the door with the SMG in her hands. She wasn't surprised to see her father holding a Zat, but she was a little surprised to see him in very regal and _loud_ colored robes. "Dad?"

Teal'c moved in and checked the room, rifle up and ready to fire. Shepard moved in behind Sam, at which point Jacob turned to Sam. "Sammy? The hell are you doing here, and _what_ are you _wearing?" _Sam wondered the same about him as well.

Teal'c finished clearing the room and turned to Jacob. "General Carter, are you and Sel'mak well?"

Jacob holstered his zat and looked at Teal'c just as strangely, his eyes shifted into a white glow. "We are well Teal'c, but we must hurry. Reinforcements are nearing the planet." His eyes shifted again and his face went back to being stern. "Okay, before that, what the hell's going on? I was expecting the Tok'ra to show up. And _stealthily_ get us outta here. Not Bruce Willis kicking the door down with a cannon!"

"It's a long story Dad, but we're here and we've got to get back to the surface. I don't suppose you have an escape plan."

"Yeah, wait for the Tok'ra to land a cloaked cargo ship outside and I just vanish one day." He shook his head then smiled. "Not that I'm not glad to see you…" he turned to Shepard and the smile left. Sam thought it was maybe the glowing cybernetics underneath his skin. "Sorry, who are you?"

Shepard's face became frustrated, Sam remembered how long it had taken to get anywhere with them on Earth, let alone in the middle of a fight. "My name's Shepard, but that conversation's going to have to wait. We need to get out of here before Apostle and Yu get here."

"You know about Apostle?" Jacob asked, but then shook his head. "Nevermind. If Sam trusts you, I trust you." He turned to Sam and mouthed '_for now.'_ "I had just finished with one of Lord Yu's captains. We've got three Goa'uld motherships ten minutes out, with Apostle himself another thirty minutes out."

"Damn." Shepard cursed. "That's _not_ good. My ship is cloaked in orbit but there's no way we can take on one, let alone three of those things yet."

Sam winced and turned toward the exit. "It's a really long story dad, but Commander Shepard is a new ally of ours and it's on his ship we came to…"

Before she could reach the exit, the lights suddenly turned off. Sam froze and blinked hard as her HUD switched into infrared mode.

The loud chattering from what could only be a Mass Effect weapon came from behind there where Garrus had taken position. _"Contact! We've got enemy pushing on us from above!" _

Shepard broke into a run and charged. "We're coming Garrus! Hold on!"

Teal'c rushed forward as well, but Sam held back as she saw Jacob stumble forward. "Dad! Take my hand!" She reached out and grabbed Jacob's hand, leading him to the doorway. "My armor's giving me nightvision, stay close."

Shepard and Teal'c had gone back to the ramp leading up to support Garrus. Strobing lights and flashes cascaded along the walls playing tricks on her vision. Jacob seemed surprised as well. "Great, now we've got to fight our way out. There's a battalion on the mainland!"

_"What!?"_ Shepard exclaimed. "_Ha! Perfect!"_

**_-Normandy SR-2, Above Lord Yu Held Planet-_**

"Please, I can't see how having the ability to move things with your mind is any kind of disability." Joker muttered seeing the less than thrilled face of this Major John Shepard. "At least your bones don't break if you sneeze wrong."

The Major winced in sympathy. "Uh… that's… what? Your break bones from sneezing?"

Miranda continued to monitor the scanners, looking for any sign of distress. "Our esteemed pilot has Vrolik's syndrome. His bones are far more brittle than the average human's but this has led to his obsession with piloting." She raised an eyebrow. "I doubt there are many who could match his skill with this ship."

Joker smiled smugly. He knew that pilots were always arrogant, but conceded defeat and respect to their betters. "Damn straight. They don't call me Joker 'cause I majored in comedy."

John narrowed his eyes – a little annoyed which only made Joker just that bit happier. "Clearly." He shook his head and sighed. "It's all well and good to think it's a blessing in disguise, but I'm not like Carter or Teal'c. I only found out about aliens and the whole galaxy being accessible when you ran me over."

Not as funny, Joker didn't exactly understand either. "So, standing in the way of our crashing and burning ship was the first indication that Earth wasn't the only inhabited planet in this galaxy?" Joker didn't know whether John was joking about the whole killing him thing or being serious, but Joker decided to play along since Miranda wasn't glaring at him. "I mean,… I've heard what's happened to your planet over the years. How have you people not known?"

John shrugged and replied. "Believe it or not, I thought I was ferrying scientists to a meteor crash. I'm a soldier on duty, I didn't ask questions I didn't need the answers to."

Joker didn't know what to think, but then it didn't matter as Miranda spoke. "We have activity, Joker, verify our stealth systems."

Without hesitation, Joker spun and began to work on the panel ahead of him. "On it, ma'am. He began to tap and gave EDI the electronic order to scan the planet surface as well as the surrounding space. The only cog in their sensors was being unable to detect those Jaffa ships if they were in hyperpace. "Scanning, cloak verified."

Miranda brought up what she was seeing on her main screen. It was the land between the bridge and side Jaffa encampment. "The Jaffa have begun to mobilize. It looks like some kind of parade duty."

Joker didn't really know much about this sort of thing, so he just agreed. "Aye, they can't see us, or at least they're making it look like they can't see us."

Miranda shot a quick glance at Joker. And he felt John sit back and take a benchwarmer seat. Good for him. "Let's keep it that way Mr. Moreau. Otherwise our Commander may need some assistance." Joker noticed the slight pause in Miranda's voice before she continued. "Major Shepard, I know this may be impetuous of me, but could you go down to the cargo bay and have the crewman on duty prepare the Kodiak Shuttle for takeoff?"

Joker turned quickly and watched as John's eyes seemed to be taken aback at first. But then he nodded like the good soldier he said he was. "Uhh yeah, I can do that."

_"Sure you can pops;" _joker thought as he turned back to the screen. He waited till John had excused himself and moved out of earshot before muttering. "Why do we keep picking up strays? It's not like we're going after the Collector Base anymore on a suicide mission of obvious doom."

Miranda took a moment to reply as she settled back into her seat and worked diligently keeping an eye on the screen in front of her. "Have you ever played a computer war strategy game?"

"Standard training for Alliance soldiers." He furrowed his brow. "Not exactly getting your point."

Miranda nodded and without hesitation kept typing, zeroing in on the Jaffa movement and tagging it for their information database. "There's one aspect they only teach command officers. Politics."

Joker thought about it for a few moments. He got the signal from EDI that the scan was complete and the Jaffa were marked down to the individual. "Okay… So he's here just to make nice with the Earth people?"

Miranda seemed to think about it for a second before replying. "More or less. Think of him as a bishop in chess. Not all that useful except for that one key moment where you need him. His chance acquisition of biotic powers is also something we wish to examine, and what batter way then to offer him a position on Normandy?"

Joker thought about it intensely. His decision was pretty quick. "Ohh… I get it now. Look, I know you're Commander Shepard's second in command and Illusive Man must adore you, but that isn't going to make our allies trust us. He doesn't even know he's being used."

Miranda shrugged. "I think he does, at least to a degree. I can understand your position and respect it, but you've seen the same things I have, perhaps even more against Saren – we need to act while we have the chance, lest humanity be lost."

Joker turned away from Miranda. A part of him always loved admiring her figure, but right now he couldn't stand her position. "Just remember that a lot of the people here were Alliance first, and we're still Alliance first."

"Noted." Miranda ended with authority. "Now move us into a patrol course above the island, I want to make sure we're ready no matter what happens."

"Aye ma'am."

**_-Island Facility, Lord Yu Held Planet- _**

Jack watched carefully as Grunt waded forward, his grumbling voice barely audible amidst the rain that had caught up to them. It wasn't difficult to generate a weak biotic field to keep the water from hitting her, but it was still annoying to have the pitter-patter all around her.

She could follow Grunt, in fact she was going to. But the low stomping sound that had alerted them was worrisome. Grunt had quickly decided to swim across and be on the island when the shooting started, but Jack had to think about it for a minute. These Jaffa were coming, but was it because they knew Shepard was there? She'd grown up without much of a dedicated education, but she'd seen enough vids to know something smart. 'To be or not to be.'

Her instincts finally overrode whatever little planning Shepard had managed to ingrain in her and she detonated the charges she'd placed. Underneath the bridge and water, a low guttural belch emanated, pushing water up around the pylons holding the bridge up. The bubble seemed to lift around the pylon, threatening to send a massive geyser up into the Jaffa encamped on it. Jack zoomed in and saw their sudden panic at the solid structure fluttering beneath their feet. She smiled as the bubble finally reached its apex, but rather than popping and spraying all over, it receded and noe began to take the bridge with it.

The loud and almost agonizing sound of metal groaning and twisting made her think she hadn't destroyed the bridge, she'd flat out killed it. The Jaffa who'd began to cross quickly scampered back as the middle began to buckle, support cable snapping and whipping about like hypersonic blades.

She felt the warm rush go down her spine giving the muscles chills. _"Ohh… fuck yeah."_

* * *

><p>Did the Jaffa even have night vision technology? Garrus hadn't had much trouble holding back the initial charge, and the second had walked right into the concussion blast he'd let off. Now they'd taken cover behind the corners, but every time they peeked out it was easy pickings with Viper sniper rifles at this range.<p>

The ramp leading up to the second basement was now littered with Jaffa who'd charged in almost like husks, and the few who were left were falling back. Shepard didn't know what to think after having expected something much tougher like on Watson. "Alright! Let's move! Jack and Grunt'll have detonated those charges if they saw the Jaffa coming over the bridge!"

Behind him, he saw Sam leading Jacob Carter out of the room, his face still very confused. The Technicolor dreamcoat he wore wasn't what Shepard had expected either so now it had turned into a running firefight out of a three stooges skit.

Teal'c had moved ahead, his Avenger the better short range weapon as they left the bottom basement with the need for quick fire. Shepard followed with his Carnifax at the ready, his omnitool primed as well. Garrus covered Carter and Jacob as they followed them up the ramp. Shepard himself covered Teal'c, his night vision giving him a clear view of where he was going.

Teal'c reached the corner of the ramp and peeked around, and then waved them forward. The Jaffa must have wasted their numbers on the initial push.

Stepping over the bleeding bodies of the Jaffa, Shepard caught up to Teal'c and motioned upwards. "We've got to push to the surface!" He engaged his omni-tool and tapped in a command. Even though the subsurface building, they could barely feel the tremble as the remote charges detonated. "Normandy'll pick up the detonations! We should have a ride waiting for us up there!" Shepard wondered if there were any more Jaffa outside, but then pushed it aside as it didn't matter.

Teal'c continued to lead the party, checking corners as they moved up and cautiously turning down each passageway. They'd reached the second level, and Shepard covered the entrance to the main rooms. It paid off as a Jaffa tried to sneak up on them holding a Zat. Shepard didn't hesitate and fired, one shot to the head and another to the chest; enough to put the Jaffa down hard.

Another two Jaffa had been behind him and were now coated in a fine spray of blood. To Shepard's surprise, it didn't distract them and they opened fire. He barely got back into cover as Zat blasts flew past, suppressing him.

He was about to cloak and go in for a stealthy kill when Garrus and Carter – Samantha that is – took a high/low position on the other side of the doorway and opened fire. Garrus picked off the further Jaffa with a burst shot from his vindicator, while Carter aimed for center mass with her Phalanx pistol. Neither Jaffa had barriers or heavy armor, and quickly fell to the superior firepower

Shepard nodded to them in thanks, noticing how Jacob Carter seemed flabbergasted with everything. He still seemed somewhat frosty though as he shook it off and held his zat in the other hand.

Following Teal'c once more. They reached the top level of the facility. It wasn't long before they closed in on the entrance – the dim light from the ajar door to the foyer made brighter by the nightvision mode. Shepard rushed ahead, knowing that it could easily turn out badly if they went too fast.

Teal'c thankfully seemed to know instinctively and rather than just exit, took a cover position at the side of the door. Shepard followed suit and covered the other doorway. The tunnel didn't provide much cover – easy pickings for an ambush.

Shepard held up his hand, and then turned back to Jacob who stood back with his zat at the ready. The younger Carter had put away the SMG and now held the Vindicator rifle – obviously expecting some trouble. "Hey! General Carter?"

"I haven't been called a General in years." Jacob frowned, but then softened. "Nice to know it still brings respect. What?"

"I need that flashy broach on your robe."

Garrus snorted in amusement from the position he'd taken behind the entire group. "Could never resist the shiny things."

Jacob didn't give it much thought, but removed the broach regardless. "Here. Not sure what you're…"

Shepard took the broach and quickly flung it out the doorway. He peeked around the corner and waited.

As he'd been expecting, a pair of staff blasts suddenly flew into the tunnel and past them, impacting harmlessly behind the group. Shepard cursed under his breath. "Damn, they're waiting for us."

Colonel Carter nodded, but didn't seem worried. "Yeah, but they're not storming in. They must know we're heavily armed, or taking out the AA towers made them think we're something to worry about."

Shepard heard the distinctive whine and clack of Garrus' Viper Sniper rifle locking into place. "Not much better in here if you ask me."

Now Jacob turned to Garrus, whom he couldn't see in the dark. Shepard now realized that Jacob might as well have been blind in the dark, _and_ he hadn't seen Garrus yet. "You remind me of someone, and that's not necessarily a compliment."

"No offense taken." Garrus replied smoothly, but the voice of someone outside drew his attention. "If we get through this I'm sure you'll find me a charming person when I'm not fighting for my life."

Shepard ignored the little pseudo argument between Jacob and Garrus and paid attention outside. A voice was calling loudly. _"…der! The Chappa'ai is fortified and I have three dozen Jaffa ready to end you. However you snuck into this training facility, you will not leave it alive if you resist. Surrender your weapons and Lord Yu may wish your servitude than head."_

A training facility. What the _hell _did Apostle want with _this? _More overconfident bullshit from people who thought they knew what was going on. Shepard smiled internally as he realized that he wasn't trapped inside, but rather _they_ were trapped outside.

-**_Normandy SR-2, Cockpit_**-

_"You heard me Joker, I want a GARDIAN strike in front of the entrance to this facility. Burn that courtyard!"_

Joker turned to Miranda, there was no way he was going to make a decision like that. "Please? Pretty please?"

Miranda had stood and now watched on the screen as Joker zoomed in on the hotspot. They could pick up heat signatures from at least a dozen people in front with more spread out, but no mechanical signatures from robotic assistance. The Jaffa weren't expecting air support. "Commander Shepard, if we open fire we'll be exposed and not all the defensive towers have been knocked out. We may be able to destroy them in the initial strike but…"

_"I gave you an order! We don't have time to argue!"_

Miranda sighed, shrugged and then looked to Joker. "Do as he says, but be prepared to move the ship if we get resistance from either ground or air." She looked behind her to the shipboard cameras, and then finished. "I'm taking the Kodiak to rescue our illustrious Commander and his VIP. No matter what, protect the ship."

Joker flexed his fingers in anticipation, this was gonna be fun. "Never fired GARDIAN on a planet before. Wonder what the Alliance would say."

-**_Island Facility, Lord Yu Held Planet_**-

Grunt had oddly enough been smart enough to stay hidden as he neared the airfield. Jack hadn't had much trouble catching up to him, but maybe he was just more intelligent than his name assumed. She watched his back as they now crept onto the airfield, pillars of smoke coming up from the destroyed AA turrets.

To her surprise, she heard her radio go off in a frantic message. _"This is Shepard! Grunt, Jack, get away from the facility! Normandy's opening fire! Secure the airfield!"_

Jack opened her eyes wide and turned to Grunt, who snarled a devious smile. "Oh yeah, Firework time!"

It was quick to find cover. A pair of crates served well as they waited. It wasn't long before they saw a bright flash of light come from the courtyard, and the loud roar of Normandy's engines above them.

Jack had half expected a bright red beam of light to come burning down from the sky, but instead all she saw was a hazy cloud of steam come up from the facility. Flames licked upwards along what looked to be a swath of burnt material. Grunt cheered happily. "Yeah! Fire in the sky!"

He wasn't wrong, the GARDIAN laser wasn't actually visible, but anything that got in the way suddenly lit aflame and turned to ash in a flash. It was only a short burst before it ended, and more flames shot up from the other AA towers that hadn't been touched. Jack turned to Grunt. "Guess we're on!"

-**_Normandy SR-2, Cargo Bay_**-

John had managed to get one of the crewmen in the cargo bay to listen to him once he dropped Miranda's name. The Kodiak shuttle was ready to go and he sat in the pilot's seat.

The layout was somewhat familiar, with a few extra features like what he imagined higher technology would provide. The only aspect he wasn't particularly sure of was the mass effect drives – but with a little guidance he was sure he could handle it.

It was maybe five minutes after he'd gotten down here and prepped the ship that he heard a strange whine, and an alarm go off. He understood it to be a general quarters alarm and tried to think of what he should do. Without an actual position on the ship though, all he could really do was what Miranda had asked him to do.

So it wasn't that much of a surprise when he saw her exit the elevator and walk towards him in the Kodiak. "Major Sheppard! I'm going to require your assistance." She entered the open doors of the Kodiak and entered the cockpit. "I find myself short of experienced agents, so I'm conscripting you."

John turned to the controls of the craft and shrugged. "Not one hundred percent on the controls, but…"

"Not as a pilot." Miranda gripped his shoulder and pulled at him, making him leave the seat. "_I'll_ be flying the ship, I need you to grab that crate of guns outside and give the team some cover while we pick them up."

John momentarily was taken aback. "Uhh…" Realizing that for him to pilot this ship actually was a bit ridiculous; he realized that at the very least, he could put his military training to use. "Okay, yeah that works." He got up and exited the shuttle, knowing where the crates Miranda mentioned were as in many respects, this place had become his and the other's quarters. In seconds he'd dragged one of the crates in and was surprised when the door automatically closed behind him.

"Get secured! Commander Shepard's team has encountered resistance and we'll have to wait till they clear a landing zone.

Vietnam was all John could think about. He compared the Kodiak to a Chinook or maybe a passenger only Blackhawk or Littlebird. Fast, capable, and focused on smaller squad tactics. What reminded him though was the realization that he'd have to shoot out the goddamned doorway with potential return fire.

* * *

><p>Joker was a surgeon – laser pinpoint targeting of an anti-fighter gun against the ground wasn't exactly what he'd trained for, but Shepard made use of whatever he had.<p>

When the proximity alarm went off, it blew away the veneer of invincibility Joker had momentarily taken. "Huh… EDI, the hell is…?"

EDI"s voice spoke calmly, but Joker could swear he heard anxiety. "Sensors have picked up thre…make that thirty three… _Seventy _targets have appeared on radar. Resolving."

Joker waited the tense few seconds for the image to filter through. EDI brought up the radar signal and it resolved into what were unmistakably Goa'uld Motherships launching fighters and Al'Kesh – all heading towards him. _"Oh shit!_ EDI! Give me full power to engines!"

Joker's hand flew down and across to where the thrust control was. He shifted Normandy into the lightest mass he could and raised the power to maximum. The front facing GARDIAN batteries were nice and warmed up, but the rest now needed to spool up.

"Commander! This is Normandy! We've got a goddamned hornets nest of Goa'uld ships up here! We have to move off or we'll be swarmed! Miranda just launched the Kodiak but you'll have to hold on until we can thin them a bit!" Joker didn't wait for an acknowledgement and began switching toggles, getting the ship into true battle condition. "EDI, give me a report of active weapons systems."

Joker felt the slight pulled as the craft pushed forward, leaving a thunderous boom in its wake above the Goa'uld facility. He hoped Miranda and that strange earth soldier could get Shepard and the rest out, Joker didn't want to suddenly have the weight of a galaxy put on his shoulders.

-**_Island Facility, Lord Yu Held Planet_**-

Shepard led the team out and into the inferno. His omni-tool gave him a quick assessment of the temperatures and what would be a safe way through. The courtyard was the opposite of what they'd originally come through – from a serene garden to a scorching firestorm. Shepard knew GARDIAN lasers weren't exactly meant for ground strikes, but there was too much risk of collateral damage if they'd used Mass Effect cannons.

Jacob Carter seemed more or less unimpressed though, as did Teal'c and Colonel Carter. They followed and covered their sides as they hugged what was left of the concrete retaining stones, heading towards the airfield.

As the approached the edge of the burnt out courtyard, Shepard called out and waved. "Garrus! Find a high point and give us some sniper cover! Colonel Carter, cover the General! Teal'c, cover me and move forward!" Shepard holstered his Carnifax and primed his Viper sniper rifle, it was unlikely the Jaffa would rush a place that had just ignited into flames.

To his surprise, when he reached the large portal between the courtyard and into the open where the Airfield was, staff blasts began to rain down on them, suppression fire.

"_Shepard."_ It was Grunt, his voice sounding excited. "_Lots of targets! We're clearing out a landing space for the Kodiak." _The sound of a blasting shotgun crackled over, and nearly instantaneously across the field.

Shepard tracked the sound and saw a bluish glow rip up and into the sky – a body coming up with it. It wasn't Jack – rather the target she'd flung like a ragdoll. "We'll break through to you! Hold on!"

* * *

><p>John couldn't believe his eyes. It was just as bad as what he'd heard from Iraq, but the energy pulses gave it an unreal sensation. He sat in the co-pilot's seat, watching in awe as Miranda moved the shuttle towards the battlefield. Behind them, Normandy had made a hell of a run for it as the sudden appearance of Goa'uld reinforcements threatened them. Miranda had taken the news with stride, pushing the Kodiak into a deeper dive towards the ground.<p>

The facility was still burning, but paths had opened up and the team's transponder signals wormed through. The Jaffa had other plans though, and had put a defensive line between the two groups. The ground between them was smooth like it'd been tamped down, but enough crates and random pieces of camouflage and cover stood in the field that they had a chance of getting close and breaking through.

Now opposing the plasma and zat blasts heading towards the facility, volleys of lighting fast tracer rounds responded.

Miranda was a better pilot than John had expected, but then again he wasn't surprised at all about anything anymore. When he saw the bluish energy rip up and into the sky, he couldn't help but focus.

The ultra high-resolution image showed John what was the cause; it was the bald woman – Jack. "Jesus Christ, _that's_ what she can do with biotics?"

Miranda shrugged. "Jack may possibly be the strongest human biotic in existence, but even moderate biotics can create some impressive displays."

"Could you do that?" John asked, but then regretted it. He'd only known Miranda for a few days and it might be considered a personal question.

She didn't seem to mind though. "More than likely, but unlike Jack, my biotic displays are more about precision than brutal force." She sighed and shook her head. "Jack and Grunt are clearing that area. We should be able to land and recover the team. I'll set the ship for autopilot and we can cover them as they make the run."

John gulped softly, memories of hostile recoveries in choppers gone bad. "Alright, we've got a few of those rifles in the back – let's just hope they don't shoot us down while we land."

Miranda chuckled. "Let me worry about that. I'm going to create a biotic field around the two of us. Should give us a buffer in case we take fire and the Kodiak can take a limited amount of fire."

"How much of a buffer?" John asked – he didn't like the way Miranda had said it.

She waited until he'd gotten up and headed into the back – turbulence making him grasp at the walls. "A shot or two at the most. Goa'uld plasma weapons partially negate our barrier technology, and their Zat weapons ignore them completely."

John stopped and took a moment to push the fear aside. Miranaa's honesty wasn't helping. Before he could do much more though, flashes of white light suddenly began to fall to the ground from orbit. "What the… The hell is that?"

Miranda finally showed surprise. "I don't know… but it doesn't look good."

* * *

><p>Sam should have expected it. With the Stargate so far away, the Goa'uld must have had some kind of transportation system… like Rings buried on the airfield. "<em>Oh hell…<em> Shepard!"

They'd taken cover by the first couple of crates from the facilty – Garrus and Shepard picking off Jaffa with their sniper rifles while Teal'c and her covered Jacob. Shepard took a moment away from his rifle and screamed back. "What?"

"Reinforcements! Those white beams are ring transporters!"

Shepard looked confused even from the ten or so feet away he was, but then the information clicked in his head. "You mean from those motherships in orbit?"

"Yes!"

Shepard turned back to the battle ahead. The Jaffa were little match in these numbers with cover, but enough of them would break even determined attackers. "Oh _hell_."

* * *

><p>John had to keep reminding himself that even with the door open, the mass effect field he was in on the shuttle kept the air from sucking him into the open. Despite that, the rush of fresh air – almost as good as what he had in Antarctica made him shiver. Even more exhilarating, he held an Avenger rifle up to his shoulder and prepared.<p>

_"This is Colonel Carter, those white beams are reinforcements from the Motherships in orbit! We need evac now!"_

John shifted his gaze to the impact zones, where he could make out large rings seemingly floating in the air. When the light and rings suddenly disappeared. In the center of each flash, there were now what appeared to be unarmed robotic soldiers and…_? _"Wha… what the _hell_?"

-**_Normandy SR-2, Above Island Facility_**-

Joker pushed the ship up and higher into orbit. The Goa'uld ships would have the advantage in maneuverability if he stayed in atmosphere. He needed room to maneuver and accelerate. He'd activated both of the cloaking devices, but he wasn't sure whether or not they'd still be able to pick up even residual energy signatures or something. He hated dealing with unfamiliar technology.

EDI had been working on identifying the incoming targets, several dozen gliders which posed little threat on their own, but all together they could have done some damage, while on the other hand, the Al'Kesh were _much_ more dangerous with their plasma bombs. Joker had no intention of losing another Normandy, but at the same time he also had orders from his two direct superiors. One with tits almost as big as her brains, and the other who'd slowly been turning into a Terminator – the Alliance had nothing like this going for it.

Shepard had been sneaky in preparing this, the Mark 8 bombs needed verification from Carter and Shepard in order to be armed, btu EDI had easily gotten past it once they'd been networked to the ship. The hacked Mark 8 bomb was loaded and ready to go. The only problem was that it was Shepard who was supposed to give the order, not the pilot.

"EDI, are those fighters making any move towards us beyond the obvious?"

EDI replied instantly. "No. The Goa'uld craft seem to have spread out, as if searching for us. Their search appears to be focused on the course we were taking when we cloaked."

Joker snorted. "Good thing we doubled back. But the instant we decloak or make any active signals, they'll pick us up and I'm not pitting this ship against three of those Motherships."

"Agreed." EDI mused – Joker wondered if she was just trying to imitate humans, or if the AI Overlord was out. "The most we can do is follow Commander Shepard's orders and prepare for his extraction, or if necessary, we head back to the Illusive Man and report what we see."

Joker did _not _want to get into that argument. Not that he'd be ready to make the choice, but only Anderson or Hackett had earned the right to receive Normandy. "I guess." He looked down to the battlefield camera where the strange looking husks took cover behind the blind charge of the regular husks. "Maybe we can decloak long enough to keep the fighters interested in us instead of the Kodiak, EDI, give me a vector that'll give me a good angle for main cannons on those Al'Kesh, _after _we plant the bomb on the other side of that island."

A second passed before EDI replied, which Joker now understood was that she had to confirm his order. "Very well, approach from the south at a high altitude. If our shot misses we pose no risk to Commander Shepard's team on the ground."

"Perfect."

-**_Island Facility, Lord Yu Held Planet_**-

Garrus had held back, mostly because unlike Shepard who'd trained as a sharpshooter with sniper ability, he was the opposite and preferred the hard long range kill. Nothing was as dangerous as a sniper with skill, but Shepard came close by being a sharpshooter who could outbludgeon a Krogan.

As such, when Carter said reinforcements were coming, he wanted to give them a warm welcome with his Viper. He shifted his weight into a crouched position with his rifle supported. At this range, round deviation would be negligible at worst, so he just aimed.

The flash abated and his eyes opened wide. "Wha… Shepard! Those aren't Jaffa! They're husks!"

Sure enough, each flash had deposited at least six husks each, with another type of creature he'd never seen before. Did the Jaffa use beasts as weapons like the Krogan used to? "Contact! The… What the hell are these?"

He didn't hesitate and opened fire. His viper shots tearing limbs off the charging husks. They looked just like what he expected from the Geth. How did these Jaffa get a hold of them? Grunt screamed over the radio as well. "_Bring 'em on!"_

Garrus aimed for the husks in the middle of the charge, his Viper rifle picking off limbs and heads, with Shepard's doing much the same.

So it was a shock to him to suddenly feel the spattering of rounds against his shields – _mass effect_ driven rounds. "Eugh!" He dropped back and took cover. "They've got mass weapons!" He heard the bullets penetrate the cover he was using, but the Goa'uld materials were tough enough that he was safe – for the moment.

After letting his shields rise, he peeked out again and aimed just in time to see a zat blast fly into a husk, which did nothing to slow it down. Garrus let his rifle drift and popped off two shots, one to take out the electrified husk, and another to take the one that tripped over its ally's dead body. This was not going well to say the least and he armed his concussive blast.

* * *

><p>John crouched and aimed, the Avenger assault rifle hardly had recoil and it wasn't hard to fire longer than normal bursts accurately. "The hell are those things?" he barked just as the blue colored creature fell from the burst – he was glad he paid attention to the small arms crash course.<p>

Miranda continued flying, circling the site while John laid down at least some kind of suppressive fire. Her voice was still calm, but loud. "Husks! They're some kind of Reaper technology! Extreme prejudice! "

It'd been a _very_ long time since John heard those words – Mostly in movies too. He didn't reply and instead aimed down the sights at one of the stranger looking creatures that had taken cover.

His long burst flew down the skies and connected, but not with the creature. A shimmering bluish purple light surrounded the creature and prevented any injury. The creature took notice of the Kodiak in the sky and opened fire.

John felt the craft lurch as it went into an evasive turn, he held onto a hand grip to keep from falling out, but at the same time he took cover just in case one of those rounds got too close for comfort.

The Avenger was light enough that he could hold it in the one-arm emergency stance, and he held the trigger. Rounds spat out and added to the mayhem of fire below, where he could see Jack and Grunt were in a tough situation with their backs to the sea, and these strange creatures between them and Carter's team. Their shotguns proved a near insurmountable wall as Husks fell before them.

To his surprise, he spotted the unmistakable trail of a missile or rocket launch. It came from Jack's position. It flew up into the air, but then soared down like a Javelin and tore apart the cover where a pair of those strange creatures with the Mass Effect guns had cloistered.

Shepard thankfully had a good flanking position and John spotted multiple firing positions that poured onto them.

* * *

><p>Teal'c hit the release for the heatsink and it pinged out loudly and onto the ground. It glowed white hot and he didn't bother touching it. It left a scorch mark around its position on the ground and turned what little sediment there was there into ash.<p>

The assault armor he wore was perfect for these conditions. The sweltering heat and nearly torrential sweat was quickly wicked away, and he was a comfortable temperature inside. He couldn't say the same for Jacob Carter who had discarded his flammable robes, now only wearing one of those 'mate abuser' shirts he'd seen advertised on Earth Television and torn and scorched pants. He looked much less dignified than his typical dark Tok'ra robes and he was sure the man was humiliated.

Shepard on the other hand was something he hadn't seen before in humans. The man acted on some kind of heightened adrenaline rush – popping up and taking unbelievably accurate long range snap shots with his sniper rifle, while at the same time ducking and covering to let his shields recharge. Every so often he'd release a fireball from his hand, pairing it with his sniper rifle as the enflamed target lurched around.

What was most surprising – and horrifying – was the creatures that had ringed down from the Ha'tak. Teal'c got a good eyeful as he laid down suppression fire, letting Shepard and Garrus do the hard work on picking them off.

They were Jaffa – in the past tense. He could recognize the tattoos on their foreheads, but now they glowed blue along with their eyes and strange tendrils around their bodies. They weren't _wearing_ armor, rather it was implanted into their skin. It was distinctly Goa'uld style armor and one of their arms was transformed. Now instead of a hand, a mass effect automatic weapon was. Their other hands held zats, proving to be a incredibly adaptive opponent.

Tealc watched as his fire, as well as that of the Kodiak swooping above them bounced off the personal shielding on the creature. It was distinctly a mass effect shield, but the thought of them not having squad level Goa'uld shields only meant they hadn't had time to incorporate it.

Their faces were twisted, and they made a horrible chittering sound as they pushed back against the charge. Teal'c didn't understand it. They were pinned down from three firing angles and yet they only sought cover that gave them a good firing position. These… Husk Jaffa weren't holding back for their own safety. He didn't even know if they _were _still Jaffa.

That didn't stop Teal'c from shooting.

* * *

><p>Sam cocked the Vindicator rifle with her third heat sink, the other spent two nearby. She'd had to warn Jacob not to touch the spent heatsink as unlike her, he knew nothing about this Mass Effect technology.<p>

"Reaper?" Jacob asked, continuing their half argument. "The _hell_ is a Reaper?"

Sam held her hand out telling Jacob to stay down and peeked around the rock she'd been using as cover – better than a crate that could get penetrated by continued fire. "It's a long story dad, but it's _bad_ if it's almost here." She sighed and turned back, waiting for a momentary lull to return fire. "Stay down; my armor and shields'll let me take a few hits, but those weapons are like high caliber rifle rounds. Think 338 Lapua!"

Jacob grumbled and stayed down, Sam hoped he believed her despit the odd situation. "We're gonna have a long talk when we get outta here." A burst of fire tore dust up from the rocks, and Sam took in a deep breath ready to fire back. "If Jack were here he'd probably say _if."_

Sam smiled despite the situation and peeked out of cover.

**_-Normandy SR-2, Cockpit- _**

"Closing on Goa'uld Al'kesh squadron."

Joker didn't bother telling EDI he could see what was happening. Instead he called down to the weapons battery. "This is Joker, who's in Weapons?"

_"Reynolds here, Cannons armed and charged, GARDIAN system at full power."_

Joker aimed the Normandy above the Al'kesh, on the opposite side of their turreted cannons. "Firing in ten seconds." Joker focused on piloting and calculating the most probable course for the Al'Kesh he hadn't targeted. The cloaking device was pretty quick to turn on and off but he wasn't going to rely on it for everything. "3, 2, 1… Fire!"

A pair of ferrous slugs spat out from the Normandy's cannons, steaming the bits of atmosphere it friction burned. The Al'Kesh ahead didn't have time to react as it suddenly lurched. Its shields absorbed the first hit, but couldn't hold against the second shot that tore into its armor plating and out the other end.

Joker knew that that kind of shot was going to be hard from now, the Al'Kesh were much more maneuverable than Normandy and were tough enough to hold back GARDIAN fire.

The Goa'uld death gliders that spun around and aimed right at Normandy didn't have that advantage though. "EDI! Full GARDIAN coverage!"

EDI replied to the order with a barrage of laser fire. Joker could only see the steam from the four beams that lanced out and cleanly cut the wings off the charging Death Gliders, too accurate for them to even attempt to dodge.

The nearest Al'Kesh pulled into a high gee rise and fired its turrets, a pair of plasma bolts flying into Normandy's front. Joker pulled hard to the side, aiming for one Al'kesh that was now trying to flank Normandy when the shots hit. Joker watched from the inside as the plasma bolts spread along Normandy's shields, but the temperature gauges shot up slightly as the Tantalus Drive cloak absorbed much more than it was expecting.

Joker zeroed in on the flanking Al'Kesh and fired another pair of shots, this time only winging the Al'Kesh and breaking its shielding. At the same time, another pair of plasma shots including nearly a dozen from Gliders impacted, raising Normandy's temperature even more. They could take maybe a minute worth of this fire before the temperature got so high that their hull would start to distort. "Give me cloak EDI! We'll circle around again and use hit and run tactics!"

**_-Goa'uld Planet, outside Island Facility- _**

Shepard could see what the Reaper had done, Husks were not created by the Geth, they were a tool of the Reapers – and now Apostle was making the Jaffa his own tools.

The tactics he saw were unmistakable. Suppress using the Mass Effect driver - the twisted shape of organics and machinery that used to be a hand – while the other hand held a Zat; perfect against shields and a weapon made to capture people. He remembered how the Husks on Eden Prime didn't kill everyone, they dragged them to the spikes to grow their own numbers. Not to mention the Collector's entire existence. It was the perfect army – no hesitation or fear, no sense of self preservation, and most horrible of all, any captured enemies were indoctrinated and joined by force.

That wasn't gonna happen here, and Shepard switched his Viper into disruptor ammo mode. "Grunt! Sitrep!"

A moment passed, and Grunt's voice came through. _"Running low on ammo, gonna need luck in a bit."_

_"Come on boyscout, let's get the fuck outta here!"_

They wouldn't talk like that if the situation wasn't getting dire. He needed to break through and _now_. "Teal'c! Lay down suppression fire! Garrus you pick em off! I'm going in!" He took a few hard deep breaths and put his Viper away, the range he was going to get, it wouldn't be useful.

Instead he racked a new heatsink into his Carnifax and pushed out of cover – cloaking as he got into full stride. Rounds flew past him, along with zat and staff blasts. He got a good look at this new enemy and saw how twisted Apostle had made the Jaffa. The way they worked as a cohesive unit and used the standard husks as cover breakers was exactly what he'd expect about Husks to this point – though that was only after facing the Collectors.

Fires raged behind him and lit up the area, shadows played tricks on his eyes but his HUD kept him clear. There were six of the Jaffa Husks, and he approached two who'd been using a fallen tree trunk as cover.

He flanked them and aimed carefully, the well targeted shot giving him a much better chance of a fatal wound. The Carnifax tore through his cloak breaking it, but also broke the Jaffa's weakened barriers and knocked him into the other one. Shepard fired again, now closing in on the second.

The first Jaffa howled and crumpled from the pair of near headshots. But to Shepard's surprise, his chest ripped open and another projectile flew at him. Shepard had closed the gap aiming to get inside the barriers of the second when it hit him.

His omni-tool barely had time to scan it before he stumbled back, his shields audibly shattering at the strange explosion. Through the haze and smoke of the surprise detonation he refocused and aimed despite being unprotected – a pair of shots at close range bypassed the creature's barriers and sent it back. This time Shepard was ready and dove for cover as the creature's chest also ripped open, exposing what Shepard's omni-tool now recognized as a Goa'uld larva.

How it exploded was beyond him, but with his shields lowered to next to nothing, he was glad the second vengeance style attack missed him clearly and detonated off to the side. "Watch your ass! They launch some kind of suicide attack when they're dying!"

Avenger rifle fire swept above and ahead of Shepard, covering him and buying several seconds. Another Husk Jaffa staggered out of cover, Garrus having picked off a small exposed part from out of cover. The Husk Jaffa didn't seem phased though at the missing chunk of itself and kept firing.

Shepard's plan worked even better than expected when he saw a blue biotic field raise and start to pulsate. "_Catch this!" _The field sharpened into a cone and began to explode outwards, and was heading right towards him. Shepard _hated_ getting hit by biotics and quickly dove to the side to get the hell out of the way.

Jack's shockwave picked up the last few husks that the Jaffa had kept in reserve and flung them like ragdolls. The biotic barriers of the larger Jaffa were too tough though and they spun to fire on the now more or less unprotected Jack.

Despite having to dodge her biotic display, Shepard wasn't about to let that happen. He screamed into his radio as he primed an overload charge. "Push forward! We can break through!" He aimed the overload charge at the last group of the husk Jaffa and flung it. The cascade of electrical energy rippled out, momentarily shorting out their weapons and heavily damaging their barriers. The surprise attack from behind left them easy pickings as Grunt and Jack each blew one away with their shotguns.

To Shepard's pleasant surprise, the spray of fire from Grunt's incendiary rounds, and Jack's warp rounds somehow detonated the strange projectile inside the Jaffa husk, exploding the target out in a strange mix of black ooze and electrical energy.

Shepard was about to put the last one down, when sustained fire from both Teal'c and Carter put an end to it. Shepard reacted before the creature could explode and fired his incendiary blast, detonating it before it could take its final revenge.

Carter ran forward and checked around, making sure there were no stragglers. "They'll send more if they have them! We have to hurry!"

Now reunited as Grunt and Jack approached, Shepard keyed in his radio. "Joker! Get ready to recover the Kodiak, Miranda, touch down now!"

* * *

><p>John knew his own kill total was nothing like those on the ground, but he liked to think his more or less accurate air support served a good distraction letting them get those kills. He'd seen fire in the skies as Normandy engaged the other fighters in the air, obviously serving as a distraction for his own shuttle. He'd give Joker a slap on the back in thanks, but that might break his collarbone.<p>

What really had affected him was the visual display of Jack's raw biotic power. That and the sheer brutality of the fight. He felt like he was fighting street to street in Afghanistan or Iraq except with energy weapons. "Landing spot right beside them!"

"I see it!" Miranda called back, but then to John's surprise she came into the rear compartment leaving the ship without a pilot. "Carter's expecting more reinforcements, so I'll cover you while you cover them.

Miranda took a position near the other side of the door with an SMG in one hand. Her other hand raised and a blue bubble formed around it. "Uhh…"

"Don't worry, it's harmless." Miranda explained with a bit of strain in her voice. John had no clue what to expect.

The Kodiak went into landing mode – Miranda must have set some kind of autopilot to be able to do this. John saw the group below him waiting for the Kodiak to land and get the hell out of here – he didn't blame them.

As the Kodiak began it's final ten feet, another trio of white flashes came from behind them. John aimed up and fired without hesitation.

His instincts were correct as his fire cut down a Husk that would have died charging at them, and bounced off the shields of two other creatures. John focused and saw they were different once again, these being like nothing he'd ever seen. "What the _fuck_ is _that?"_

Miranda aimed and fired before replying. "Target practice!"

* * *

><p>Shepard zoomed in on the newcomers as he waved Jack and Grunt towards the Kodiak. There was cover between them, the Kodiak which was now landing, and the new enemy that had just landed. Two more white pulses came down, with plenty of standard husks charging through.<p>

These new creatures were even more twisted than the ones before. Humanoid in shape, the top half of the creature was a horrifying snake head that looked more like a carnivorous dinosaur neck and head than a torso. It's legs looked almost like a goat's, while a large three split tail ran out behind it. Most apparent was the large caliber barrel that was implanted into its chest.

The creatures didn't bother seeking cover, the fire that poured onto them bounced off what his HUD was saying was an incredibly tough biotic barrier, under which they had chitinous armor like the Collectors. The Jaffa had brought down the big guns. "Take cover! Don't let it target you!"

He dove to the side and rolled, just in time to hear the first sonic boom. Using the Husks as cover breakers and a meat shield, these strange new Husks stabilized themselves with their tails and fired heavy shots that Shepard had normally only associated with Elcor anti-tank weapons or Krogan squad level weapons. Not a Tank or APC cannon, but more than enough to cut him and his team down. The crate he'd been standing behind suddenly tore into shreds as the heavy round tore through it – splinters spraying around. He wouldn't have fared well there.

He heard a scream and the distinct warbling shatter of a mass effect shield. His HUD warned him that Teal'c's shield was down. He turned back and saw the Jaffa hitting the ground with the smoke and haze from an impact. Teal'c hadn't been fast enough and took a full impact before getting behind cover. His shield had saved his life and left him with only minor bruising, but another might just put a fist sized hole in him.

This wasn't what they needed. Those cannons could severely damage the Kodiak and Shepard wasn't about to risk their ride out. "Hold your ground! Get on the ship General Carter! Teal'c, stay with the Kodiak and give us cover! Carter, sharpshoot and chip away their shields! Jack and Grunt come with me!" He didn't bother giving Garrus orders, he knew the Turian would be dangerous enough on his own.

He then heard Miranda's strained voice, normally something he actually kinda liked. _"We'll hold the Kodiak until you eliminate the targets."_

Shepard didn't reply as the charge of husks finally reached him. Five of them rushed at him at once, but Jack and Grunt opened fire beside him giving him cover. Two husks survived the blast and got within melee range. He needed his Carnifax rounds for those beasts, so Shepard flicked his omni-blade on. He'd programmed it to combine the plasma from his incendiary blast to the blade, perfect for cutting through even the toughest metals. The blade formed bathed in fire and he swiped with his left hand across his chest, just as the Husks got to him.

He wondered momentarily what the Earth soldiers must have thought as he took a moment to stomp the head of each bisected husk. Jack and Grunt both moved beside him and flanked, giving the heavily armed creatures more targets to keep track of.

Grunt seemed to approve of Shepard's approach to close range husks as he used his shotgun as a club, beating the Husks back with an equal ferocity. The stunned husks made easy picking as the rest of the team poured fire.

Jack was oddly enough more efficient, but nonetheless visceral. She had a high round capacity shotgun that made picking husks off simple, every so often throwing biotic shockwaves that flung Husks around like she was a kid having a tantrum with her toys.

More fire from the creatures came down, aimed at the charging team. Shepard and Jack barely got behind cover in time to avoid the shot, but Grunt took a hit dead on. Rather than fall, Grunt screamed what sounded like a bloodlust roar amidst the shattering sound of broken barriers. The four husks that tried to charge him now suddenly found themselves on the wrong side of a charging Krogan, crushed beneath Grunt's feet.

He heard another scream behind him, a woman. The situation as quickly deteriorating and he had to hurry.

* * *

><p>John had felt the shockwave ripple through him and stumbled back. Miranda on the other hand had been flung into the opposite side of the Kodiak, her biotc barrier shattered by the heavy round that she'd held back. General Carter had already gotten in and he rushed to her aid – His disheveled appearance very much a joke in the wrong place.<p>

John suddenly found himself without protection, but those creatures had barely taken a scratch. John crouched; making himself the smallest target he could as he sighted in and returned fire.

Behind him, he heard Miranda groan softly. "Ugh… I'll be fine." John didn't dare look back, but was a little surprised when her hand suddenly came down on his shoulder, the other holding onto the door jamb above his head. She muttered. "_Keep. Shooting._ Get behind me General Carter!"

Another blue barrier passed by his face again, this one significantly smaller. John just shut his brain off and kept firing.

* * *

><p>Sam had gone prone and used the Phalanx's superior aim to her advantage. Maybe it wasn't as potentially powerful as the Vindicator rifle, but at this range she needed something with more individual punch than spray fire.<p>

Teal'c was okay, his shields had kept serious wounds at bay, but he was being more careful now and moved from cover to cover, not letting those creatures get a proper target on him. His assault rifle spat rounds the entire time; he was probably on his fifth or sixth heatsink by now.

Shepard, Jack and Grunt had successfully flanked the creature now, and Sam could see the husks go down from repeated shots. If it weren't for her understanding of how biotic barriers worked, she'd question the invulnerability of the creatures as they shrugged off rounds.

Behind her, she saw John of all people on the Kodiak adding his own fire. Miranda stood behind him giving him a biotic barrier, her own SMG protecting Sam from approaching husks. She'd seen Miranda take fire earlier and wondered how the woman felt from holding back an impact like that.

Sam had more or less gotten by without injury. Maybe the single shot nature of her sidearm kept the creatures from targeting her, but it didn't mean it wasn't effective. Her HUD told her that the barriers were almost gone, but there was still a layer of armor to get through for a kill shot. So she refocused on the targets and kept firing.

From the sides of the creatures now, shotgun blasts tore apart the last bits of their shielding and ripped chunks of the armor off. Shepard led the charge and spat fire from his hands, the incineration blast carbonizing a good chunk of the creature in front of him. Sam watched in awe as Shepard leapt into melee range, a bright yellow flaming blade in his left hand, his insanely heavy sidearm in his right.

Between Jack and Grunt's shotguns, Shepard's blade and hand cannon, along with her and Garrus' semi-auto sniper fire, the creatures fell emitting howling high pitched screams amidst the shots and slashing.

Sam got up and aimed, covering Teal'c and Garrus as they fell back to the Kodiak. This Goa'uld outpost had turned into a skirmish from hell and the fight wasn't over till they left the system for good. She hoped Jacob was still okay inside the Kodiak.

-**_Normandy SR-2, Cockpit_**-

Joker felt good, but at the same time those Goa'uld motherships were getting closer. They were still just far enough away that he could evade their shots if necessary, but the Al'Kesh had put up a fight and Normandy had a few more scorch marks than she'd started with.

The Kodiak had sent him a signal to pick them up, and to hurry. Joker had a strange love-hate relationship with the new and improved Normandy SR-2 in atmosphere. On the one hand, it was a cruiser sized ship _in atmosphere_ while on the other, it was as nimble as charging Krogan. He had to start slowing the ship down well before reaching the target to keep them from being pulled into the gravity well of the planet.

More white beams were coming down now, Joker knew he had to act fast. "EDI, open the cargo bay doors and let Doc Chak know we might have injuries."

"Done. I have also relayed our exact position and orientation to the Kodiak so we need not decloak till the last minute. "

_"Not bad."_ Joker thought. "And the nuke?"

"As Commander Shepard ordered, the nuclear device was dropped in the water on the opposite side of the island during our patrol. Unless the Jaffa have amphibian abilities we are not aware of, they will not be able to reach it."

Joker felt the slight shift as Normandy came to a halt above the Island. The Kodiak lifted up and headed for the back of the ship, ready to dock. "Joker to Kodiak, we're in position."

_"Roger. We've extracted the VIP and haven't taken any casualties. Light injuries all around."_ It was Shepard, whose words made Joker feel great. _"Status on orbital ships?"_

"Still up there." Joker replied. "They've moved into a defensive position, but they haven't been able to target us. Looks like our cloaking works fine." He winced softly, knowing that they wouldn't have been able to pull this off the same way with their original cloak.

_"Roger, we're incoming, over."_

* * *

><p>Teal'c examined each of the crew as they bunched up in the Kodiak. He himself was alright, moderate bruising on his arm from the Claymore Shotgun, and light bruising from the heavy shot he'd taken. The armor's heavy assault shielding had saved his life andhe was thankful. While he felt nothing serious in terms of physical injury, he was more than a little troubled over what he'd seen this Reaper send to oppose them.<p>

It was the combination of Shepard's battle awareness, all of their courage, and the combined arms that let them get through this fight without casualties, but that didn't mean they left unscathed. Jacob Carter had lost most of his hair going through the inferno the laser strike had left. The lack of more than undergarments was also discouraging, but he was alive and looked more or less bewildered with the situation, especially as he looked at Garrus and Grunt. Teal'c was sure he'd need medical attention.

Colonel Carter was unscathed, but looking worried about her father as well as Teal'c himself.. Garrus was equally untouched, his scarred face hard to read. Jack looked relieved to be out of the battle, with Grunt looking eager to head back.

Miranda looked strained though, her gaze was a bit off, as if she was fighting the effects of a concussion. In addition, she looked more disheveled than even Colonel Carter, her clothes bunched up to one side and hair disheveled. Major John Sheppard seemed all right as well, but just as bewildered as General Carter.

Commander Shepard was unharmed, having taken over flying the craft while Miranda recovered in the co-pilot's seat. Despite not seeing the Normandy, Shepard aimed the craft up and began docking procedures once they were high enough in the sky. Even in the cramped rear of the craft, Teal'c could see out the front window where Normandy suddenly appeared.

The shuttle quickly found its port and set down, a sudden shift in gravity told Teal'c that Normandy had begun to move. Garrus opened the side of the shuttle, where Doctor Chakwas was waiting with other crewmembers. "Are there any injured? Does anyone need assistance?"

Garrus shrugged and hopped out of the craft. "Nothing urgent Doctor, but I might see you later for a strange rash in a tender place."

Teal'c couldn't help but wonder if Turians had similar DNA to Colonel O'Neill.

* * *

><p>The bridge was just as shiny as he'd left it, Kelly waiting with a smile, despite her obvious worry. "Commander Shepard, I've networked all pertinent information for you on your terminal. Joker's been quite busy up here while you've been on the planet."<p>

Shepard normally would have given Kelly the banter she so liked, but he didn't have time. "Good work." He turned around and saw Teal'c, Sam, Jacob Carter and Miranda come along with him. Thankfully one of the crew had given General Carter a survival blanket and while still undignified, he didn't look like a damned fool with that shirt of his. Garrus had rushed to the guns muttering something about ruining his calibrations, while Jack and Grunt had gone to their holes, waiting for the next fight or conversation.

Shepard ignored his terminal and instead moved up to the command dais, bringing up the information on the hologram. An image of the planet with all available targets appeared, with a secondary map of the area below showed. A blinking red light pulsed next to the Island. "Joker, did you accomplish your objective?"

_"Aye Commander, everything's ready."_

"Good." He turned his head to Sam and nodded. "Colonel Carter." He waited for Carter to move up beside him – he noticed Miranda swaying ever so slightly and they needed to get both her and General Carter to the infirmary quick. "We're cloaked but they know we're here. We might have a small window against Apostle using those Mark 8 nukes, but I'm not ready to risk Normandy on a suicide mission." He saw the amusement go across Miranda's face, just as she took hold of the railing to keep still. She must have taken a seriously hard hit to be that affected. "So I had Joker drop one of them next to that island. Take away that resource from Apostle if we couldn't save it."

It wasn't surprising that he met resistance. "What?" Jacob Carter exclaimed. "You've got _Mark Eights?"_ His voice was incredulous.

To his relief, Colonel Carter turned and nodded. "Yes, like I said Dad, it's a very long story but the SGC got Commander Shepard more than a few Mark Eights." She then turned an accusing face to him. "Which he's only supposed to be able to use with my authority."

Teal'c suddenly moved forward, his voice growling. "Did you plan this action from the beginning?"

Shepard turned and shook his head. "No, but I've learned to think ahead. We've got a chance now to strike at Apostle _and_ the Goa'uld, two birds with one hell of a stone. If we hadn't been caught out, Apostle might have landed and we could have ended this war before it started."

"Thousands of Jaffa will die." Teal'c summed up. "That is unacceptable."

"Damn right!" Jacob Carter added, he then stared at Colonel Carter. "That was the whole point I was there! I was building support for Bra'tac when we lost communications." He turned to Colonel Carter. "Sammy, I have no goddamned clue what the hell's going on, but I can't believe you'd go along with something like this. What would Bra'tac think?"

Shepard was about to reply, but he was shocked that Colonel Carter stepped forward to _defend _his actions. "We've only got a few minutes Dad, I can't get into this argument now because it'll take longer than that. You've just got to trust me that Commander Shepard has our best interests at heart." She turned and glared at Shepard – he'd take it. "Which I'm sure he does."

Shepard nodded, but then felt guilty. Teal'c was still staring coldly at him, and he knew that there was still one more obstacle. "I do, but there's enough time to explain." He turned to Teal'c and stared at the mean looking expression he wore. "You saw the same thing I did Teal'c. Those Jaffa we fought at the end weren't Jaffa any longer. They'd been twisted by the Reapers into something we can't fathom. God knows what the hell those last two things were but that's not life as we know it."

"That does not mean the same fate awaits those on that planet." Teal'c countered. "I refuse to decide the fate of so many without more evidence."

Colonel Carter shifted and sighed. "You're right Teal'c, and I'll respect your decision if that's what you want, but those weren't Jaffa anymore. They didn't care that we shot at them, they only cared about killing us." She looked back at the hologram, Shepard could see the importance of time in her face. "I want to save them all Teal'c, I wish Bra'tac could come swooping in with the entire Free Jaffa fleet and drive them off so we could evacuate these people. That's not going to happen though and we have to face reality – those people are little more than resources to something that can turn a living breathing person into… _those_."

Jacob Carter shook his head and looked at the ground as he sighed. "I'm against that kind of action – and Sel'mac agrees by the way – But I trust you Sam and you've earned the benefit of the doubt." He then looked at Shepard. "You – I don't, and you haven't."

Teal'c sighed and shook his head. "We _cannot _let those people die needlessly."

"Teal'c." Shepard began. "The Jaffa have been fighting for their freedom from the Goa'uld for years. I haven't seen what kind of fight you've had but I think I can safely infer it hasn't been easy. Slavery's never pretty even if you've got a gun. Apostle isn't just enslaving those Jaffa, he's _warping_ them into nothing more than walking gun platforms. All their hopes, dreams, any ambition they once had about being free of the Goa'uld are gone. I don't know about you Teal'c, but I'd rather die free than serve a false god as a meat shield."

_That_ had impact. Shepard saw Teal'c's features soften and he turned away. Shepard needed Teal'c to agree, he _had_ to convince him, "This isn't murder Teal'c, this is war. I don't think Apostle cares if there are women and children there, he'll use them all and we'll just have another battalion of husks to deal with." He sighed and felt his own guilt beginning to come up. "I'm sorry Teal'c, this isn't the kind of decision I wanted to saddle you with. Nobody should ever have to make decisions like this, but I've found that people like us always end up having to make them."

The proximity alarms began to ring again, and Joker called out. "_Just picked up new signals, including one big ass space squid! They're taking a high orbit of the island fortress and I've picked up more of those ring transmissions heading to the planet from the original three. Lots of EMF from them as well – they're scanning the planet looking for us."_

_"They may be able to locate the nuclear device and disarm it." _EDI added. "_They may even open fire on it to try and destroy it without detonating it."_

Shepard turned and felt his heart beat harder. "Give me a visual!" He didn't know who did it, but someone fed the visual image to the holographic system. Three more Goa'uld Motherships were on guard position for a much larger craft.

It was a Reaper alright, with the large scarab like body and tentacles that served as weapons. It took more than a little willpower to keep from ordering Joker to put them on a ramming trajectory and detonate every nuke he had.

Shepard felt his tendons tense and his grip on the railing tighten. "We can't stay here. They'll start scanning for us and I don't want to give them the time to find us. Even the Mark 8s won't damage those motherships much." He turned to Teal'c once more. "I need an answer now Teal'c. Don't make me do this alone."

Teal'c held his stare on Shepard for just a few moments longer than Shepard liked. If it'd been Garrus or Wrex, he'd have said something about what usually happened when people gave him those longing looks. "I will never let another enslave me, nor will I let the Jaffa be enslaved once more." He sighed and lost the aggressive stance. "You speak honestly and I am no fool. It will haunt me for my existence, but do what must be done."

Shepard nodded once quickly and turned back to the cockpit. "Joker! Get us into a high orbit and give me a good angle for a visual confirmation!" He then remembered that Carter's codes were needed, and that he hadn't even needed to get EDI to hack the security. "Colonel Carter?"

She sidled up to him and looked down at the console. "I'm ready. Where do I input my codes?"

Shepard's prayers were answered when EDI popped up along with a keypad. "Colonel. Please input your code for Mark 8-11." Shepard made a mental note to give EDI the equivalent of a hug – whatever AI thought was a nice gesture.

Carter nodded and took a moment to type in her rather long alphanumeric code. Shepard wondered how EDI had managed to break it relatively quickly. When she finished, she nodded and blew a strange sigh. "There… you should be able to arm it and detonate." She then whispered under her breath. _"And you don't 'use' another without my permission."_

Shepard was realizing that he needed to trust these people more, and spend less time trying to get around them. He nodded gently and then whispered back. "Then we'll talk after, make sure your dad's okay."

Carter furrowed her brow for a moment, then receded back. It was only a few more moments for Joker to announce. "_Commander, we're in position. I'm detecting a lot of EMF heading our way, I think they noticed us somehow."_

Now or never – even now he felt the screams and anguish he was causing. "… EDI. Transmit the detonate signal."

**_-Lord Yu's Flagship Ha'tak, Pel'tac- _**

Lord Yu felt invigorated. This new technology they'd almost accidentally stumbled across had made things so much clearer, a new banner under which the Jaffa and lesser Goa'uld could unite under. Normally he would be loath to work with the likes of Camulus, but this unity was different.

He looked down at his arms and flexed. The new implants were working beautifully and he had become a god in every respect. He could throw lighting, erect a personal shield using nothing more than his own bodily energy, and even more, the memory loss was gone. His first prime had gone under a similar transformation, now a cybernetic demon on a short leash with implanted shields and weapons.

That made what he was hearing from the other captains all the more disappointing. _"They've escaped and our scans are only picking up false positives and potential…"_

He shut the video link off and stepped forward from his throne. The Apostle tool was adamant than they needed more Jaffa and humans to build their army – worried about these strange Tau'ri and unknown aliens that had suddenly appeared with similar technology to Apostle's, but much more primitive. Apostle had been pleased with the events of the planet they called "Watson", but disappointed they hadn't stopped the Tau'ri forces there.

The actions today told Yu that yes, Apostle was right and they needed-

His new upgraded eyes reacted almost instantly to the flash. Some of the unblessed Jaffa on the bridge weren't so lucky and screamed as the bright light burned their vision. His first prime took a defensive position just like he'd been trained to do – immune to the flash.

Once the sensors shifted to block the harmful light, the image became clear. A shockwave of fire spread from the island fortress, burning the land on the coast for hundreds of miles, and steaming the ocean next to the island. The three motherships that had closed in to land had to push back, their shields taking the brunt of the top edge of the blast but still not enough to penetrate. The chance of someone surviving that blast without a Ha'tak shields was nonexistent and Yu let his mind wander and Apostle spoke. _"The others have moved quicker than you anticipated."_

Yu responded in affirmative. _"This is a meaningless gesture. We have many more whom can benefit from your blessings, many more to listen to our voice."_

"_We will bring order to this chaos. It is the only way to survive."_

Yu smiled as he thought of the thousands of dead on the planet below where half the continent where his training outpost had been melted into magma – A good punishment for failing him. The planet would be in turmoil for years now, it was the biggest explosion he'd seen from a Tau'ri weapon. But physical threats meant nothing to him, as even now he could feel Apostle's tendrils swish through the upper reaches of the atmosphere away from the blast.

Once they'd blessed his and the other System Lord forces, and subjugated that traitorous Ba'al, they'd begin the long and arduous crusade to bring the chaos of this galaxy to the order needed. It was the only chance the galaxy had to survive.


	18. Aggressive Diplomacy

**Aggressive Diplomacy**

**_- Normandy SR-2, Medical Lab-_**

The medical lab of the Normandy was a bright place in comparison to the rest of the ship except maybe the CIC. Sam stood to the side as the Doctor now ran her omni-tool over Jacob, who waved her off. "Thank you Doctor, but other than losing my combover I'm fine." Jacob Carter muttered. Sam furrowed her brow. Poor Jacob looked so strange without any hair on his face or head, but before she could say anything Jacob pointed at her. "Just because I trusted you twenty minutes ago doesn't mean I don't want answers. That Shepard of yours did remind me I'm a General and last I heard that outranks Major."

Doctor Chakwas turned to Sam and rolled her eyes. "Typical military. I'll just have to do my scans remotely and make a recommendation when he's done barking." Jacob frowned but Chakwas snorted. "Please General. I've been patching together everything from the most basic grunts to high ranking Alliance officials. I'll be discrete with whatever I find." She turned to Sam again and nodded. "He'll live for now, but I'll make sure he's not suffered from smoke inhalation or anything subtly serious."

Sam nodded. From the corner of her eye she spotted Miranda sitting calmly on the far bed, not resting but also not fidgeting like Jacob was. "Thank you." She then turned to Jacob and shrugged. "And actually dad, it's Lieutenant Colonel now."

Jacob momentarily let his tough façade fall for a second and looked proud, but then pulled back. "Congratulations, but last I heard it still takes Generals and a presidential decision to use nuclear weapons." He held up his hand to Sam's potential reply. "It's done, but that doesn't mean I don't want answers."

Sam had removed her armor and changed into one of Normandy's crew uniforms. She was sure her father disapproved of the somewhat skin tight nature of it – he was probably only focusing on the mission because it was convenient. Her black BDU's were dirty though and this was the only alternative. She shifted over and sat next to Jacob. "Well, I guess the first thing would be explaining what exactly brought us here…"

* * *

><p>"And you're sure you're fine?"<p>

Miranda calmly let Doctor Chakwas run her scans. She'd never admit it but having to use her biotic abilities to such a degree was incredibly taxing and left her tired and hungry - let alone holding back something that felt like getting hit with a sledgehammer. "I did hit my head against the back of the Kodiak, Doctor. I've noticed some slight dizziness and mild pain, likely a mild concussion, but nothing that my enhanced healing factor can't take care of on its own. I'll just have to add some protein in my next few days."

Chakwas continued her scan and then raised an eyebrow. "Clearly. Either you are overestimating your injury which is more likely, or you've miraculously healed from what should be a mild skull fracture." She frowned for a moment and then brought up a small hypodermic spray. "Nothing major. Bump on the head tends to knock some sense into people. I can spare a mild analgesic spray for the pain. No sense wasting major medical supplies on such a small injury."

Miranda smiled and bowed her head to let Chakwas apply the spray. She wondered how bad the injury would have been if she hadn't doubled her efforts and hardened her biotic barrier before they took the hit. "Everyone else seemed to be fine. How's General Carter?"

Chakwas turned and looked at the two Carter's talking, Jacob kept looking more and more confused while Sam shrugged and brought up her omni-tool to give some visual evidence. "He's fine. Dehydrated and maybe a bit of smoke inhalation, but he did like most Generals I've known and kept his head down when the fire came up. His hair despite being amusing will be an easy fix."

"He's important." Miranda mused. "You've seen it Doctor, Commander Shepard is building support. He knows as well as you and I know that if we're going to continue to take this fight to the Reapers and Goa'uld, we're going to need as many friends as we can get. The Tok'ra know more about the Goa'uld and their tactics than anyone and have access to technology and a knowledge base that'll…" Miranda stopped when the doors to the med bay opened and John entered. "If you'll excuse me Doctor, I think my time is about to be taken up."

Chakwas turned and gave John a smile. "Major Sheppard, you look well enough not to see me. Can I take your visit as a genuine sign of affection?"

John smiled back, which Miranda found surprising. "First Doctor I actually kinda like. Then again you haven't tried to stab me with needles so maybe that's it."

Chakwas chuckled and shook her head. Miranda hid her surprise at how Chakwas had seemingly developed a friendship with John. "Hello Major. What can we do for you?"

John walked up to them, then looked over at the Carters. "Uhh… well I guess they're okay so that's question one. Question two is how are you Miranda? That was a pretty hard hit you took."

Chakwas turned to Miranda and shook her head. "I'll leave you be. If you feel anymore pain let me know." She turned to John. "And you don't leave without letting me know about those headaches."

"Will do."

Miranda furrowed her brow and watched Chakwas move out of earshot before John closed in. "I'm fine, I'll have a headache for a little bit but my biotics protected me. I would have actually worried more about you given that you weren't wearing any armor or barriers."

John shrugged. "Not like I'm used to those things. But you were looking pretty woozy. Wouldn't want to lose my teacher on my first field trip."

Miranda couldn't help but smile a bit. It was a dumb joke but John's self-deprecation just fit so well. "Apt." She regained her composure and looked at him. "Anything else?"

"Wanted to take you up on your offer." John said with a blunt tone. "About getting a biotic amp, training, and joining you guys."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, she wasn't expecting this either. "I see." She took a moment to think. "If you don't mind my asking, what made you decide this?"

John moved over to the wall and leaned against it. "That biotic barrier you put up." John shook his head. "I've seen everything from popgun twenty-twos to AC-130 one-oh-fives. That… _thing_ had at least the equivalent of a fourty mil."

Miranda had to rack her mind, there were plenty of references to those numbers buried deep in her memory, but the last name finally clicked something. "Yes… obviously our own weapons are a bit different, but I understand. I'd say it was the equivalent of an Elcor heavy weapon."

John shrugged. "Not a clue who or what an Elcor is, but no helo or bird I've flown would have survived that kind of hit."

"Technically, the Kodiak's barriers would have survived minimal fire. Certainly my barriers kept you safe, but more than likely the ship would have been fine."

John pulled a less than pleased face, but then chuckled. "I know you said Jack was probably the strongest human biotic ever, and you yourself were very strong for a human, but after what I saw on that planet…" He shuddered. "I'm not stupid enough to think that it's just out of the kindness of your hearts that you brought me aboard. But I'm also not stupid enough to not take your offer up in comparison to the alternative."

Miranda stayed quiet a moment before replying. "You're not incorrect, but there's no reason we can't be amicable about it. Yes, you are an anomaly we'd like to study, but you're also a soldier and with your help we saved General Carter's life today."

John turned and looked at the Carters who were still knee deep in arguing. Miranda could see the slight pride, but also… jealously in his eyes. She'd have to ask EDI for more detailed paperwork on his personal life the next time they had a chance to access it. "Yeah, and maybe it felt good to be more than a transport pilot again." He took a deep breath. "I've read up on implants and how they work. I'm guessing you guys'll implant me with an L5X implant and a standard amp first right?"

Miranda nodded. "No sense giving you anything less, but I've also been thinking. The Tok'ra possess virtual reality technology and the SGC has encountered races with the ability to transfer knowledge as if it were software." She got up and dusted herself off. "A part of our study for you would include potential accelerated methods of teaching military doctrine and tactics - possibly even biotic control."

John's lips widened as he realized what it meant. "So I might get an upgrade to Jedi faster than we thought?"

Miranda had realized a while ago that the joke wasn't going to end anytime soon. So she just sighed to try and play into his obvious tease. "I wouldn't put it that way, but perhaps."

**_-Normandy SR-2 – Conference Room- _**

"General." Shepard said as both Carters entered the conference room, both now wearing Cerberus jumpsuits. To his left, Miranda had joined him despite the injury she'd taken earlier.

Jacob Carter didn't look incredibly comfortable but Samantha seemed oddly fitting. They took opposite seats from Shepard and Miranda. Jacob's eyes glowed and his voice deepened. "I prefer Sel'mac when you address me as a Tok'ra." Jacob seemed to shake off the moment and then frowned. "And I've been retired from the Air Force for years – I'm just Sel'mac's taxi nowadays."

Sam winced and shook her head. "Well, it's not like you haven't been instrumental in the SGCs dealing with the Tok'ra. I don't think we'd have such a friendly relationship without you."

Miranda leaned forward and cleared her throat. "Not to sound impersonal, but there is the matter of why we came for you General Carter."

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "Okay, first thing, stop with the honorifics. Just brings back bad memories now. Second, Sam's brought me up to speed on what's happened on Earth…" He paused a moment. "…and the rest of the galaxy. You guys convinced it's that Reaper creature?"

"The Goa'uld might think they're gods, but the Reapers might qualify as the Devil." Shepard muttered. "Not to sound too melodramatic, but did…" Shepard paused and looked at Sam. "_Colonel_ Carter explain what a Reaper can and has done?"

"Yeah. Sounds like another power hungry Goa'uld to be honest." Jacob frowned. "Admittedly it's a much more direct control than the Goa'uld, but I can't believe this thing wants to annihilate all organic life every fifty thousand years."

"Believe it." Shepard growled. "I spent months hunting one down and barely stopped them from rampaging across my galaxy. They repaid the favor by spacing me."

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "Yeah… Sam mentioned that. The word 'Terminator' came up more than once."

Miranda smiled and straightened. "It's not like that. I spent considerably more time than was needed ensuring that Commander Shepard came back as close to what he originally was – though I believe your 'Terminator' reference is a bit misplaced."

"Would you prefer Borg? Maybe the Daleks want someone so attuned with violence." Jacob retorted. He then held his hand up. "No wait. I've got it. The Six Million Dollar Man!"

Shepard stared blankly for a few moments. He had no damned clue what the hell Jacob was on about other than the Doctor Who reference but he understood mockery. "You're not at all like I was expecting." He turned to Sam. "I'd make a crass joke about adoption but that's not what I want to say." He held his hand up silencing Sam who frowned regardless. "I need your help Ge… jacob… Sel'mac… whatever you want to be called. The Tok'ra have the technical expertise and technology to get this Coalition going. The SGC and Alliance have the numbers and resources, and right now Doctor Weir is going to the Citadel to convince the other races to join."

"And you want my help with…?" Jacob started, but then shook his head. "I just watched you turn several thousand people into radioactive vapor. I will _not_ endorse someone capable of that on a whim."

Shepard felt that ire begin to boil his blood. Jacob Carter couldn't be that short sighted… he just needed better vision. "EDI… give me Alliance video footage of Sovereign's attack on the Citadel." He stayed quiet, letting Jacob watch as the center of the conference room table turned into a hologram showing the initial wave of Geth penetrate Citadel space. Memories flashed by of going through the Conduit, crawling out of the wrecked Mako along with Ashley and Tali and beating a Husk down with the butt of his sniper rifle.

It'd been a brutal fight to get to Saren, even having to run Geth down on the hull of the Citadel itself. Shepard had seen just how close to the brink Saren had brought them, the thought of these Goa'uld system lords going through the same as the Turian Spectre… It horrified him to think of what might happen.

The video played for several minutes before he finally had enough. "Alright EDI. That's good for now." He looked across the table and sighed. "I regret that I just ordered the death of thousands of probably innocent Jaffa. But what you've' just seen is what happens when a Reaper has an army – it kills fifty thousand in _minutes."_

Jacob turned to Sam after a moment of thought and whispered. He could have had EDI filter his private communication to his omni-tool without Jacob noticing, but he needed trust… not Illusive Man style tactics. Jacob turned back after Sam shook her head and nodded. "Alright, for argument's sake lets say I believe you, I'm still not the one you need to convince." Jacob's eyes glowed once more and his voice deepened. "I've weighed what I've seen Commander Shepard. I've been involved in war and violence for longer that you've had existence. I understand the difference in what you would call wasting lives and spending them – do you?"

Shepard took in a deep breath and recalled his recent encounter with that stupid reporter on the Citadel whom he'd bullrushed into shame. If she'd talked to him after Horizon he would have broken her face - _again_. "Being in charge means making sacrifices for the greater good. That's the reality for men like us… soldiers, commanders… generals." He realized that he was mimicking his talk with Bra'tac – when had he become so detached that even military men thought of him like this? "That video you just watched? The Alliance Fleet could have taken the heat off the Citadel Defense Fleet – maybe even saved the Destiny Ascension. Instead I ordered them to focus on the greater threat, the monster that was trying to bring the rest of its friends down on us like a bag of hammers." He bowed his head and closed his eyes, even now he still woke up every so often with the thoughts of so many dead clawing at him – desensitization was the only way he could get some sleep. "Each of those Turian ships had some 300 people, they lost almost thirty of them. Destiny Ascension had _ten thousand_ people on it including the previous Citadel Council. It was the most powerful ship my galaxy had ever seen before a Reaper. I made my decision based on the _trillions_ of others who'd die if we didn't stop that Reaper. So yes. I do understand, and there's not a single night that goes by I don't hear the thousands who have me to blame for not being with us."

Sel'mac harrumphed – something Shepard noted odd as the Tok'ra was in control of the human gesture. "I do not question your military ability. I owe you my life to that very thing. Neither do I mean any offense. The Tok'ra have never used traditional military tactics – preferring instead to work with time and caution. Something so jarring as nuclear warfare is not how to show the Tok'ra a way of waging war. Before we met StarGate Command, our plans ranged in the hundreds of years."

"And maybe that works when your enemy plans to build an empire." Miranda retorted. "The Reapers don't aim to simply conquer us. They aim to _annihilate_ us."

"Which is the only reason I'm having this discussion with you." Sel'mac explained. "I've lived too long to miss the details. Those strange Jaffa were not the typical subtle indoctrination the Goa'uld use on their subjects. It was a warped and twisted control through use of technology and force. Our ways of war will not suffice in this battle."

Sam winced and sighed. "Admittedly, I'd prefer less use of nuclear weapons. But if it has to be done then it has to be done." She sighed and nodded at Shepard. He could tell she wanted to talk privately later.

Shepard nodded and continued. "So would I, but if what we saw on Watson and today are any indication, we've got one hell of a fight coming our way." He straightened and looked directly at Jacob Carter. "I can't guarantee that I'll fight this war the way you want, but I can guarantee you a place where you'll be heard and have say in what happens."

"I guess that'll have to do." Jacob muttered. His sigh of resignation wasn't what Shepard had expected. Jacob seemed to faze out for a moment as he spoke, or rather, Sel'mac. "To use the words of someone you may know, 'We shall defend our worlds, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight in the voids of space, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the air and in the streets, we shall fight to the last man; we shall never surrender.'"

Miranda smiled and bowed her head almost in reverence. "Apt, though paraphrased liberally."

Jacob shook off Sel'mac's control and shrugged – though a look of mild confusion overtook his face.

**_-Normandy SR-2 – Shepard's Private Quarters- _**

Shepard sat in his personal office along with Garrus leaning on the table behind him going over the individual scans each team member took of the new Reaper creatures. Garrus poked the cage where his space hamster lived, the little creature terrified of the alien.

EDI had done him the favor of compiling all the data they had and now left something he could present and add to the ship's codex.

With the support of Jacob Carter and Sel'mac, he was reasonably sure the rest of the Tok'ra would be willing to help. He wished there was some tangible way to measure these assets, but for now he'd settle for a command center of sorts.

The Jaffa Husks had been nicknamed Snatchers by Joker and EDI. It obviously served as a heavy shock troop, suppressing targets with its collector style mass effect weapon, and then stunning them with the Goa'uld Zat'ni'ki'tel. EDI had extrapolated and came up with different variants of the Snatcher she thought were possible; including one using Collector Particle Beam technology, and another using an Intar instead of a Zat for more assured stuns.

As a surprise twist, the Goa'uld symbiote typically inside the Jaffa had been modified to create a strange kind of two stage chemical explosive. Upon mortal or disabling trauma to the host Jaffa, the parasitic Goa'uld would burst out and kamikaze against the nearest hostile target. The explosion it created was more than enough to rip through either a personal barrier or even medium armor – killing the target, or leaving them exposed to return fire.

"Better to die than get caught by one of those." Garrus summed up.

Shepard nodded idly and muttered. "Not your average Husk. If they can do that with a Jaffa, what do you think they'd do with a Krogan or Asari?"

Garrus stayed quiet a moment before turning away. "Not really something I want to think about, but I think we're going to have to." He sighed and shook his head. "This is bad Shepard. First we think Husks were geth technology. Turning organics into disposable shock troops. Then the Collectors start using them and we figure it's Reaper tech. Now it's a whole new can of worms."

"Every lifeform they come across could become something like that." Shepard finished, and then moved onto the next creature. "Not to mention _this _thing." He brought up the compiled information EDI had put together. The nickname above it was 'Venom.'

Rather than Jaffa DNA, it was a horrifying mixture of Goa'uld and Human DNA. The Goa'uld genetic material had been growth accelerated to such a degree that it had overwritten the top half of the creature, even developing a large tail. The creature used its tail as a stabilizing fin to deploy its heavy weapon, a squad level anti-armor cannon.

It wasn't human, it wasn't Goa'uld, it was a _nightmare_. "If the Jaffa had the chance to flank us with those things, it would have turned bloody fast." He shook his head and rubbed his left temple. "We're going to need bigger and harder hitting guns if we're going to face those. It's like fighting pint sized Geth Colossi "

Garrus chuckled and shook his head. "Just do what I do. Keep your distance and carry a big gun." Shepard shot him a glance over his shoulder to which Garrus smiled. "Not that you don't already."

They both chuckled a bit, but then Shepard sighed heavily as he turned to face Garrus. "You know, the Alliance has a very grim outlook on the use of nukes."

"Turians, too."

"Carter, Colonel that is, was right. We need to use them sparingly – but we needed this victory, we needed to show this Reaper we can fight it. More importantly we need to show _our_ people we can fight it."

Garrus added. "Nukes aren't exactly conducive to the spread of intelligent life, especially if we start filling the atmosphere of garden worlds with radiation." He turned away and muttered with less cheer in his voice. "Or liquefying continents."

Shepard noted the drop in his tone. "Not exactly my finest hour." He stayed quiet a moment before muttering. "Nukes and I don't have a friendly history."

Nobody said anything, but after a few moments of silence Garrus broke it by musing. "You know, Kaiden once asked me if I thought you stood a chance against Saren one on one. He didn't doubt you, he just wanted my opinion."

Shepard mused. "And you said?"

"Before Virmire; maybe with some help. After? You won't let _anything_ get in your way." Another silence, and then Garrus continued. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why'd you pick Ash?"

Shepard lost what little remained of his smile. He knew to the side there was a picture of Ashley, turned face down as he couldn't stand to look at her right now. "You want the truth?"

Garrus shrugged. "I know what I think, and to be honest if I'm right then it's a little scary to think of."

Shepard shook his head. "It wasn't that. Yeah, Ash and I got close – Especially after Virmire. Saren had to pay and we both let our emotions get control. It paid off against Sovereign, but Virmire wasn't out of some… _conflict of interest."_

"Oh?"

"I chose Ash because she was guarding that nuke." Shepard flatly stated. "We had Geth and Husks trying to run us down and then Saren showed up. We had to make sure that nuke went off and going to save Kaiden at some anti-air tower when Normandy was radar invisible wasn't a sound tactical choice."

"We had to 'hold the line.'"

Shepard allowed just a hint of smile. Kirrahe certainly had a way of motivating his troops. "You could put it that way. But Ash and I had nothing to do with my choice. I couldn't risk those husks getting past her and disabling the nuke, even if it meant I had to leave Kaiden behind." He crossed his arms and defiantly stared at Garrus. "So no, you're wrong."

Silence followed, but then Garrus sighed. "Not that I enjoy it, which I do, but _you're_ wrong. I never thought you were unprofessional. In fact, your decision is exactly what I'd expect of a Turian in that same situation." He leaned forward and quieted. "You've changed a lot Shepard. Maybe it's the circumstances, but when we fought Saren you saved everyone you could, but you never compromised the mission."

Shepard took a few moments to think about what Garrus had said before replying. "And now?"

"Now… I don't know." Garrus admitted. "Working with Illusive Man, using Cerberus resources, moving away from the Alliance… hell you just convinced a man to kill thousands of his own people." He sighed. "I don't doubt your ability to fight and even win this war, but you always tried to find another way."

Shepard would have never stood for this kind of talk from anyone else except maybe Kaiden. Not even Ash in their emotional turmoil would dare make a claim like that. "I've been fighting this war for 3 years Garrus. I've lost friends, I've lost allies, hell I lost my ship and my life to it already. I've made decisions I'm not proud of but I do stand by them. This war needs results, not heroes." He started to chuckle and scratched his head. "Oddly enough, the most stable part of my life is you. I can always count on you to keep me focused."

Another silence, although this time it was a bit awkward. Garrus broke it with his typical deadpan humor. "If that's a human marriage proposal, you'll have to buy me dinner first - those dextro rations we've got give me cramps."

Shepard bowed his head and couldn't help but laugh. Garrus was kind enough to leave it at that and let Shepard chuckle the ludicrousness out. It wasn't long before Shepard took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Point taken, and now we've shown this Reaper we aren't afraid of it. We need to spread that message to the people on the Citadel, rally support and as they say, 'hold the line' until we can make our next move."

Garrus leaned back and shrugged. "Not exactly the best motto for a war. Seems defeatist."

"Not when our next move is _breaking_ that line."

**_-Citadel, Human Embassy - _**

Weir watched as the video records of the funeral for Admiral Kahoku played back. Anderson was seated across from her and continued his explanation. "Commander Shepard was the one who found him. All those other missions Shepard took against Cerberus led to _that._"

"Jesus Christ. ." She racked her mind, trying to avoid thinking of five foot tall spiders with human level intellect.  
>"Shepard said Cerberus weren't the best people but… we thought he meant a extreme paramilitary force, not a organization involved in those kinds of experiments "What kind of people is Shepard working for?"<p>

Udina harrumphed and looked out the window of the human embassy. Below, the presidium flowed as normal – it was only the wards that were packed with refugees and in chaos now. "Cerberus has had its function whether Anderson wishes to admit it or not. I abhor their methods, but their results are impeccable. Humanity wouldn't have the position if it weren't for radicals like that."

Anderson crossed his arms and frowned. "It wasn't Cerberus who got our seat on the council, it was the Alliance's entrance against the Turians, our economic boon to the other races, and Shepard's success against Saren and the Reaper Sovereign."

Udina shook his head and rubbed his face. "I know as well as you the threat the Reapers pose, but I would highly advise against making such a spectacle of such things. The other races still wallow in self-deception." He turned and growled. "We need to focus on the enemy you know best Doctor Weir, the Goa'uld. There's no disproving _they_ exist."

Anderson growled back. "They're one in the same now Udina! Weren't you listening to the Doctor's information?"

Weir raised an eyebrow and frowned at Udina. "I can understand if you've doubts from the video I presented to you. But rest assured, the Tok'ra know what they're doing and this Reaper has subtly taken control of the Goa'uld system lords with its indoctrination, pretending to be some kind of weapon they can subvert."

Udina laughed derisively. "I don't doubt you Doctor Weir. But it will be much more difficult to rally support for a fight against shadowy space monsters than tangible enemies with multi-gigaton weapons."

Weir finally understood Udina's point. Anderson seemed to concede as well. "I understand, but that doesn't make them any less real. Cerberus and the Illusive Man was our first experience with your galaxy, but you can rest assured that my Earth's views much more closely meet the Alliance's." She gulped. "Although that does make this next bit harder to say. We've already equipped the Normandy SR-2 with what little advanced technology we could in the time permitted, along with our most experienced team."

Anderson shook his head. "Shepard's messed up in the head now, but his heart's in the right place. He won't ever abandon the Alliance, even if he has to take over Cerberus to do it." He shifted in his seat. "I would like to know what you gave him though, and what the two of us can possibly trade."

Weir nodded and opened her briefcase. She had the paperwork necessary to formally invite the Alliance into the Coalition the SGC had started with the others – She hoped that somewhere, probably in the Ida Galaxy, Daniel Jackson was making the same offer to the Asgard.

**_-Citadel, Above Docking Bays- _**

Ashley had been busy ever since getting back from Horizon. She had to debrief regarding the Collectors, get checked out from her strange stunning at their hands, and then the entire clusterfuck of the galaxy.

When planets suddenly didn't exist… when _Earth_ didn't exist anymore, Ashley didn't know what to think. She was a grunt dammit, maybe a smartass one with a nice figure, but still a grunt. Ashley didn't envy the decisions of leaders, deciding the lives of hundreds if not millions of people.

The balcony above the Alliance docking bay gave her a perfect view of the temporary holds for refugees, she saw dozens of people milling back and forth. The Citadel wasn't prepared for this kind of thing but they were doing alright given the situation. She couldn't see herself deciding what to do with them. Too many variables and races and people to please without pissing off the wrong ones… How did Anderson do it? He was a soldier too dammit.

She watched as a C-Sec officer checked IDs and travel itineraries. He came across a young girl, who shook her head and seemed more lost than anything else. The Turian bowed his head and called in reinforcements, and then picked up the girl to take her to a shelter.

Ashley was going to be sick – how many other orphans or lost kids were going to show up? How many parents were missing kids and slowly wasting away from the worry?

It disgusted her how lucky she was – Shanxi had called in and her family was just fine. Her sisters were worried but Shanxi as a garden world didn't have any real problems. Not like Watson… or Terra Nova, or Eden Prime or…

Ashley shut her eyes and forced herself to recite drills. The news from the colonies were the _last _thing she needed to think about. Right now, she needed to serve the needs of the Alliance and the civilians under her charge.

As much as she detested the way Shepard had broken his vows, worked alongside an enemy, and even refused to listen to her – instead trying to recruit her in what felt like an ultimate betrayal of someone she might have once loved – she still wished she could be on the Normandy riding into the front lines.

Even as she thought it, the sillohette of a familiar looking craft entered from the relay.

**_-Normandy SR-2, Cockpit- _**

"This is Normandy SR-2 requesting emergency docking clearance with Citadel. Over."

Joker waited a few moments, his message should have already been received but it was taking them time to reply.

It took a few seconds, but someone from Alliance Control finally replied. "_This is Alliance Control, standby."_

Behind him, Shepard sighed. "They need Anderson's approval. I'm sure Normandy has a call on sight order from him, and Hackett to boot as well."

Joker shrugged and maintained his distance. "Good thing we have _two_ cloaking devices now." He leaned back and shook his head. "I dunno Commander, lots of ships out there. Maybe they just don't have the space."

"Then they'll make space." Shepard growled. Joker both loved and hated that growl Shepard could make.

**_ -Citadel, Presidium Chambers- _**

"…review, we've decided that your story is compelling and requires further investigation." Irissa finished.

Weir wasn't exactly sure what to say to the Asari's words. She took a moment to think of a neutral response but to her surprise, Udina barked. "And that means what? Ships? Manpower? What kind of assistance can we expect?"

Quentius clicked his large bird like jaw, sighed and shook his head. "What is it with you humans and always expecting preferential treatment? You think we haven't considered what you've said, compared to our own needs?"

Weir jumped in before Udina could reply, though she noted Anderson wanted to speak as well. "I want to be clear, the Coalition we're building is for the good of _all._ Not just humans." She looked to Anderson and nodded.

Anderson nodded back and spoke with a clear and commanding voice. "She's right, and the Alliance has agreed to join this Coalition. Already we've begun planning for our ships to undergo upgrades to increase our chances should we encounter the Goa'uld." Weir noticed how he made no mention of the Reapers, but understood why. "As you've all read, Stargate Command from Doctor Weir's earth have been fighting the Goa'uld for years and have developed technologies and tactics, as well as secured alliances with their own galaxy's races against them."

Esheel brought up his omni-tool and an image resolved on the main screen ahead of them. "Alliance Navy second largest in galaxy. Much backlash will come if alien upgrades make them even stronger without other races benefiting as well. As necessary as it is, the SGC does not field any ships, and their resources are limited. While Naquadah and Trinium do pose intriguing, we would need much much more than the amounts you offer."

Weir was prepared for this, and stood tall. "The SGC does not stand alone, nor do we want to exclude anyone. With the assistance of the Tok'ra, we can give you the means to mine these minerals yourselves with a fraction of the cost typically associated. Their crystal tunneling techniques as detailed in my report, requires little existing infrastructure, but ships and manpower to ensure timely recovery. Your omni-tool technology is the perfect refinement tool as well, making the entire endeavor much more worthwhile."

Esheel nodded and then brought up more information. "Very true, but as our esteemed Turian councilor has explained, we do not have the ships to mount such an effort, nor do we see a Tok'ra here. We need to secure our borders and people in case these Goa'uld decide to attack."

_"They've already attacked." _Weir turned in shock. It was Commander Shepard's voice. Behind him came several armed soldiers including Chief Williams. She also recognized Colonel Carter, as well as her father Major General Jacob Carter. Shepard had certainly brought a crowd.

"I'm sorry, councilors." Ashley explained as she followed, her arms wrapped around her rifle. "He insisted on speaking with you and he _does_ have Spectre clearance."

Quentius raised his hand and barked. "You've nerve to come back here Shepard. Our last report has you _agreeing _to work with Cerberus. Spectres may be above most laws, but even _you_ have limits!"

Shepard stormed in. The guards behind him held their weapons up and trained on him, but despite his aggressive movement, he didn't look hostile. Both Carters looked bewildered at the treatment and stayed clear despite moving up with him. "I _agreed_ to work with someone who gave enough of a damn to do something! More than any of you bothered to do!" He took his place behind Weir and Udina, Weir inched back but then Shepard looked right at her. "I _agree _to work with people like Doctor Weir, who had the balls to come here and warn you about what's coming _and _offer to help you! The SGC gave me their support and I've brought you evidence." He raised his omni-tool and broadcast it onto the main screen.

On the screen, Weir could make out Goa'uld motherships protecting a darkened silhouette of a vaguely squid shaped creature. It then shifted into a gun camera view of what looked like a battlefield in the midst of an inferno – strange blue hued creatures in pitched battle with whoever was taping it.

The video shifted back and forth, showing the entire council what Weir now realized was the results of the mission to rescue Jacob Carter. When the nuclear explosion erupted on the ground and spread up, she gulped at the thought of how many Jaffa were killed in the blast.

The councilors gasped as they watched the Goa'uld motherships shrug off what must have been the largest artificial explosion they'd ever seen and simply move away from the blast wave – their shields flaring from the impact.

Irissa crossed her arms. "What is this Shepard? What planet was that?"

Shepard froze frame on an image of Jacob Carter. To her surprise, Jacob stepped forward and spoke in a flanged voice. "What you've just seen is not a day old. I am Sel'mac of the Tok'ra, and my host is Major General Jacob Carter from StarGate Command. Commander Shepard led his team to victory in a mission to rescue me from a Goa'uld system lord named Lord Yu, and a creature named 'Apostle.' In gratitude, I can vouch that the Tok'ra will be joining this Coalition to defend our worlds and people from these monsters." He took a breath and shook his head. "Thousands of Jaffa died in that blast, but Commander Shepard made the right decision to destroy that base despite my moral outrage."

Shepard nodded in what looked like gratitude and then barked. "I just denied that Reaper a valuable resource. Those husks used to be men and women Jaffa, and those last monstrosities were Goa'uld hosts. They were armed to the teeth and it's a goddamned miracle none of us were hurt, let alone killed. Given time, an _army _of those monsters is what you can expect to show up at your doors, and I plan to be ready – with or without you."

The councilors looked to each other, but Anderson refused to meet their gaze – instead focusedon Shepard. "And what about Illusive Man and Cerberus? What do you have to say about that Shepard?"

"I take any help I can get." Shepard admitted. "I'll worry politics when I'm dead." He shut off the link and then transmitted it to the councilors. "Whether you work with me or not, I'm not going to stop here. But every hesitation – every indecision you have – is going to cost lives and make our job all that much harder. If you've read what I'm sure Doctor Weir has given you all, then you know we stand a chance if we work together. You have the proof right here that we _can_ win this."

The councilors all stopped speaking. Silence ruled for more than a few awkward moments before the Irissa spoke in a sad tone. "We understand this, Shepard; but we have a duty to our people. Each of us has our problems and needs, and those must be met before we can offer any real assistance beyond intelligence."

Quentius shook his head and grumbled. "What do you really expect to do Shepard? If what I've read is correct, these… 'Tok'ra' are barely a paramilitary force. Cerberus has more assets than they."

Sam pushed forward and said. "Excuse me, but if you've really read the package Doctor Weir gave you, you know the Tok'ra are the best experts at Goa'uld technology – in many respects even better than the Goa'uld themselves – you could hope for. You can't ask for someone better to help integrate it into your own ships."

Quentius Councilor sighed and raised his hand. "You think we haven't seen that technology at work?" His omni-tool engaged and a new video appeared on the screen. "I've heard nothing to change my situation. This was taken earlier today and we just received it while in conference. The frigate that took this video barely escaped to bring us this footage."

Weir stayed quiet as she watched. Everyone in the large chamber stared at what Weir could understand was the gun camera footage from a Turian Frigate.

She could make out three large ships that looked similar to Normandy though a bit larger, and one immense craft that looked like it was festooned with guns. In the distance, a lone Goa'uld Mothership spun lazily around not seeming to care that they were approaching. The calm drift of the stars was shattered when the largest Turian ship suddenly spat out a pair of lighting fast shots, then another pair, and another. The Frigates soon joined, and the mass volley of fire soon began to connect with the Mothership. Its shields flared from each impact, but it didn't seem worried in the least.

The largest Turian ship continued firing straight on while the frigate turned to flank the Goa'uld craft. The camera angle changed into wide focus, with a clearer image of the battlefield. The Turians were above a planet, protecting it from the Goa'uld who were edging closer and closer. Dozens – hundreds of shots impacted the shields. It looked like a lamb to a slaughter as the shields flared so heavily that half the ship was hidden.

When the yellow blobs of plasma began to spit out from the Mothership, Weir's eyes grew wide. She had no clue how many Turians were on each of those ships, but if it was anything like what she'd seen since coming to the Citadel, it was going to be bad. The Turian Frigates were fast enough to dodge the long range shots, but her breath caught as the Turian Dreadnaught caught the first shot dead on. It's kinetic barriers flared and caused the plasma to ripple outwards, but the Dreadnaught stopped firing all of a sudden. It listed to the side as the second impact hit it and again flared outwards like a drop of water rippling.

The third shot hit and the barriers vanished, leaving the Dreadnaught in a cloud of ionized plasma at god knew what degrees. She watched in horror as a ship nearly as big as the Everest deformed, the alien metals melting and boiling off into chunks of unrecognizable debris. Another five seconds worth of melting and a blinding light as the Dreadnaught finally detonated – its main reactors overheated and critical.

The video ended shortly after, enough time to see the Goa'uld Mothership moving through sheets of Mass Effect driven rounds without any noticeable detrimental effect.

Quentius shut the video off and spoke in a bitter tone. "You humans have a term for that. _Curb stomp_. In our first encounter with the Goa'uld, we lost badly but managed to destroy _one_ of those ships with disruptor torpedoes. _This time;_ our ships weren't even able to get close enough to use disruptor torpedoes without getting _melted into slag._ These Goa'uld have protected against the _one_ vulnerability we could take advantage of." He turned to Irissa. "You ask me for fleet assets, but you see what little they mean now."

It was horrifying. Weir was used to talking things out, maybe a few angry words – not thousands of people dying around her. She needed to focus though; Earth itself was counting on her. With a quick breath and relaxing of her tense muscles, she replied. "I understand Councilor, And the SGC stands ready to assist with anything we can, whether it be manpower, research and development…"

"We still have one advantage." Shepard added. "As powerful as their ships are in space, our technology in _ground _conflicts is just as harsh a curbstomp. _We_ hold the advantage and we need to press it home. Hit and run tactics, holding actions and guerilla warfare. Everytime they come to one of our worlds we make them _hurt_ for even taking orbit. We _hold the line._"

Weir noticed Esheel make a slightly surprised expression, but it quickly faded. Quentius replied just as bitterly. "I never said we won't fight to the last man, but I need something for those soldiers to fight for. What should I tell my people they should be willing to die for? What does it accomplish?"

"It buys time." Sam added – speaking for the first time. "Your ships and technology don't stand a chance against the full might of the Goa'uld, but they're not at that point yet. From what we saw on Watson, and the planet we just came from, the Goa'uld are still trying to conquer worlds and assimilate them rather than simply wipe them out. That means even if the Goa'uld attack, they have to take over the planet which takes time and effort – no small task against your _small arms_ technology." She stepped forward and suddenly drew much more attention than Weir knew Sam was capable of. "The SGC had only a few days and we were able to turn the Normandy SR-2 into something you haven't seen before – something that with skill could take on one of those Goa'uld motherships and _win._ With enough time, we could level the playing field for all of you. The Tok'ra are the first part of that, and even as we speak, my associates in the SGC are in the process of contacting the Asgard – our long time allies and protectors against the Goa'uld – for assistance."

Esheel seemed to perk up again. "Yes. Read about the Asgard. Very intriguing but your experiences tend to show them as less than able to assist."

"As we speak, one of our most experienced people is going to meet with them." Weir replied. She wondered and hoped that Doctor Jackson had more luck then they were having, but to her surprise, Shepard had pulled through and evidently had broken through the council's armor and now had them on the edge of an agreement. The Turians definitely looked like they needed the help.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Dossier: Thor - Asgard Supreme Commander<strong>


	19. Dossier: Thor - Asgard Supreme Commander

**Dossier: Thor – Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet**

**_- StarGate Command, Training Room -_**

Daniel watched as Jacob Taylor demonstrated exactly how to program the kinetic barriers on the freshly produced set of Cerberus Class assault armor. He only wore the chest piece that housed the emitters, the rest of the armor sitting on the table beside him. The soldiers in the room; a mixture of American Special Forces from the Army, Marines and Air Force, along with their equivalents from the Russian and British governments were all mesmerized as Jacob walked them through the basics of the usage of this new technology.

Daniel needed to pay attention as well. He might not be a soldier per say, but in a pinch he needed to be able to support his team, whether it be SG-1, or the backup team that Davis had arranged for him. He'd even modeled it after SG-1 with Major Evan Lorne as the team leader, Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey as his second in command and pilot – though Daniel wasn't sure how she was going to pilot a Goa'uld craft – and Doctor Rodney McKay rounded it out as the technical specialist. These were all people he knew and somewhat trusted.

The thought of working with McKay wasn't appealing but there wasn't much choice in the matter as there weren't many scientists who had an understanding of Asgard technology. He only hoped Thor didn't decide to throw him in stasis.

"…lethal speed. This includes weapons that aren't mass effect driven, like your chemically projected weapons and explosives." Jacob explained as he lifted a P90. "In fact, most of your weapons would have to be fired en masse to do significant damage even to standard barriers. They just don't pack nearly the same kinetic energy as ours."

Near the front of the class, Colonel Dave Dixon got up. He was still visibly injured but his voice didn't seem hurt as he barked. "Those of you in the gate room when my team got back from Cimmeria saw this. Those _things_ took enough fire to down a Humvee, _and _that thing didn't even _have_ these shields." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "So unless you pinheads want to carry around a hundred pounds of M-25 ammo, pay attention."

Jacob nodded and then raised his arm, a hologram popping up "I took the liberty of looking through your available weapons. Using our omni-tool technology, we can recreate the equivalents of weapons you're already familiar with." He turned around and picked up a pair of weapons out of a crate on the table. He held one in each hand. "This is an M-8 Avenger Rifle; equivalent to your M4 rifles, but with a much higher penetration rate. It's the standard weapon of Alliance Marines and human militia. Heatsink gives you forty uninterrupted rounds. Fire in bursts and you'll hardly ever have to swap heatsinks." He then hefted the other lighter weapon. "This is a Tempest submachine gun. It's light enough to use one-handed, and in many respects it's the equivalent of your P90. Light weight, high ammo capacity and good penetration. A lot of engineers and sentinels like using this kind of weapon to stay light."

Daniel watched as Lieutenant Hailey raised her hand. "Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Can you explain a little more on these 'classes' you use to distinguish capabilities between soldiers?"

It wasn't incredibly difficult, but Daniel could understand what Hailey was _really_ asking. She wanted to know more about tech and biotics. Jacob seemed to catch on as well and nodded. "Well all the necessary information is in the Codex we've shown you all, but yes, you kinda do need to see it yourself to understand. I'm a biotic so I'll demonstrate myself." He looked over at the two guards by the doors. "Keep calm guys, I'm only showing off." He flexed his shoulders and even Daniel was surprised when a blue light began to emanate from him. The soldiers in the front of the classroom shifted back in surprise – Jacob chuckled. "Relax, I'm just showing you what you want to see."

Dixon narrowed his eyes and took a mildly aggressive stance. "Exactly what is it you do with that?"

Jacob smiled. "Do you mind being an example? I promise it won't hurt, though you may get a little seasick."

Dixon grumbled and shook his head. "I got enough on Cimmeria, thanks." He turned to the rest of the surprised class and barked. "Any of you want to, be my guest."

Nobody dared move, but finally Hailey stood and nodded hesitantly. "I don't really get seasick. So okay, what do you want me to do?"

Jacob waved her to the front. Daniel stayed quiet as he watched Hailey worm her way through – he noticed several of the younger men eyeing her as she stretched to avoid touching others. Nothing that wasn't common. Hailey made it and Jacob pointed to the other side of the room as he leaned against the wall. "Alright, see that desk there? Take cover behind it."

Hailey blinked a few times as she looked at the desk, then Jacob, then the desk again. "Okay…"

Already Daniel knew what was going to happen. He just hoped Hailey didn't panic _too_ hard. She took a hold of the edge of the desk, clearly embarrassed to be doing this. Jacob taunted her. "Come on! Don't make it easy for me. Just be ready."

After a few deep breathes, Hailey nodded and crouched. It wasn't exactly cover as even a handgun would punch through, but it worked well to conceal her.

Jacob flexed his right arm a few times and without hesitation lobbed what appeared to be a blue energy ball. "Have a nice trip!"

The energy ball flew over Hailey and then spun hard, slamming into her from above. She screamed in shock as the ground left her behind, the young lieutenant floating up and clearly not in control. "Wahhh! What the _hell_?"

The other soldiers reacted as per their training, they inched forward and prepared to lunge at Jacob for attacking one of their own. Jacob held his hands up and barked. "She's fine! I just used a biotic lift on her to show you! It won't hurt her!" He laughed softly and walked over to Hailey, who was trying to swim but having no luck as she now turned upside down. "Biotics are a synthesis of element zero and a living creature. It's rare in humans, but races like the Asari naturally have this ability." He reached out and took Hailey's hand, straightening her and pulling her back to the ground. Hailey was panting, clearly in shock over the strange turn of events. "If you were to classify me using our system, I'd be a Vanguard which is a mix of a pure bred soldier and biotics. What I did was use my implants and bioelectric energy to create a mass effect field that lowered her mass into negative. There's no real weapon involved, just my mind and implants. She was taking cover at the time but it doesn't matter what kind of cover you take. A good Vanguard breaks cover like glass. Fighting something that has biotics is like trying to hold a car back with your bare hands. You might think you're doing something, but it's just going to run you over."

Hailey calmed enough as she touched the ground to speak. "Holy shit! That was _awesome!"_

Daniel just rubbed his temple and sighed. Sam hardly ever got giddy like that.

* * *

><p>"Godspeed Doctor Jackson." Davis finished as he pressed the call button for the elevator.<p>

Daniel fought the urge to roll his eyes, but he did comment. "We're fighting would be gods Major, I don't think asking a God for help is going to do us much good."

"I'll take any help I can get, and I'm counting on your to bring the Asgard into this." Davis chuckled. The elevator into the depths of the SGC opened its doors, beckoning Daniel to join the rest of the team whom had already packed the Cargo Ship above. "Do whatever you have to Doctor Jackson, you have my full support and assurance we'll back you up. Just don't sell the planet."

Daniel shrugged as he entered the elevator. "It's the Asgard, not like we have anything they really want."

"Find something." Davis said as the doors began to close. "Get them to help."

The doors closed and Daniel sighed. "Yeah, _just_ that."

* * *

><p>Hey, what's up doc?"<p>

Daniel gave his best irritated face to Lorne. "Hello, Major." He looked around, a few crates were still being loaded into the cargo ship filled with what few resources they could spare from the Everest – the Asgard would have questions to say the least. "Everything just about ready?"

Behind Major Lorne, Lieutenant Hailey barked out orders to the work crew who loaded the ship up. NORAD's secretive helipad was cordoned off for this, not that the other nations that could spy on them didn't already know about the Stargates, but there was always the odd nut who wanted to see a military base upclose.

McKay was nowhere to be seen as Hailey turned, gave him a smile before turning back. Lorne replied. "Just about. We've got a month worth of rations and water recyclers. A few pounds of element zero, and a copy of the Normandy's Codex." He'd wanted to bring Jack, but the heads of what had come to be known as the "Coalition" weren't willing to let him go, not with the threat of attack on Earth, and the clone Jonathan O'Neill only able to barely turn on the Ancient Chair. "The Asgard'll love our company." His voice was less than genuine, but Daniel had become accustomed to sarcasm – though Lorne's was a bit dryer than most. "From what I hear, they're not exactly going to welcome the idea of joining us in this fight."

Daniel sighed and motioned towards the cargo ship. Lorne followed. "The Asgard have their own problems. Last we heard, they were fighting the Replicators in the Ida galaxy before they moved to Othala."

Lorne visibly tensed and flexed his fists. "Yeah heard about that too. Any chance we'll run into them?"

Daniel shrugged. "I wouldn't expect it, but there's always a chance. I think it's a little more dangerous in our own galaxy just this minute."

"True." Lorne motioned for Daniel to enter the somewhat cramped Cargo Ship first. "After you Doc, McKay's inside tweaking something or other."

Daniel's eyes opened wide. "Joy." He entered and walked the small distance to the cockpit at the front of the ship. There wasn't much room to begin with in these ships, so four people plus cargo was going to get cramped _very _fast. A quartet of cots had been setup, each with as comfortable a mattress could be gotten on this notice. Daniel pressed his hand down on one and grimaced at the hard metal underneath.

The doors to the cockpit opened as Daniel approached and he could see McKay on the ground working on the crystal control panel underneath the pilot's seat. "Uhh… do you know what you're doing Doctor McKay?"

A muffled voice replied. "_No I'm just pulling wires. This thing runs on electricity right?"_

Daniel preferred Lorne's humor. "Just saying, it's not a standard cargo ship. Whatever Jack did boosted the engines significantly and we're…."

"Yes, yes…" McKay muttered as he pulled himself out, the panel mostly put back together. "Between Area 51 and our esteemed pilot Carter two-point-oh, I think we've learned enough about these ships to make a few adjustments so we don't accidentally fry our life support systems."

Daniel simply smiled and nodded. No sense riling up the northern beast. "You're the scientist."

"And a jackass too." A female voice said from behind. Daniel turned his head and shimmied over as Hailey wormed past him. "It's a good thing he's as smart as he is ugly."

McKay turned to Hailey and gave a 'ha ha' face before closing the panel behind him completely. "Just because you were insane enough to take that naquadah booster shot doesn't mean you're some kind of goddess now."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Naquadah booster?" He thought about it for a second and then muttered. "So that's how you can fly this thing?"

Hailey turned to him and gave a smug smile. "Technically it's just a protein marker. A little DNA sequencing here, a little cloning there…"

"They let you do that?" Daniel asked. "I remember Doctor Beckett in Antarctica mentioning that he could theoretically use gene therapy to activate the Ancient Gene Colonel O'Neill has, but I've heard nothing about this."

Hailey shrugged. "Same difference to me. But I do know they weren't doing it because of legal reasons. Stargate or not, the lawyers are the same. Guess having all this threat finally loosened their grip."

McKay harrumphed. "Don't get cocky. You're a soldier and physicist, not a mad scientist."

"That's your job if I'm not mistaken right, Doc?" Daniel turned to Lorne who popped his head in front behind the door. "Crates packed up and stowed. We're cleared for cloaked launch in thirty minutes, but I think General Hammond wanted a word with you Doctor Jackson."

Daniel was having trouble understanding how these three people could be so joking at a time like this, but when in Rome… "I guess I'm the twenty seven voices of reason here." He noticed how the others gave him confused looks. "Never mind. I'll be back in a few minutes." He stepped away and hoped that when he got back, they were all still on their feet and conscious.

* * *

><p>General?"<p>

On the other end of the video phone, General Hammond turned towards the camera from looking aside. Daniel could make out his desk behind him with various books and honors adorning it. Daniel felt slightly amused at how Hammond must have seen him – a green covered mountain behind the open door to the tent propped up on the NORAD helipad. "Doctor Jackson."

"Major Lorne said you wanted to speak with me?"

Hammond frowned. "Not just speak. I just forwarded an information packet we received several hours ago from Colonel Carter. To make a long story short, they've rescued Jacob, liquefied the continent he was on and all the Jaffa there, and made it to the Citadel. Carter also says Doctor Weir was successful in getting the full support of the Human Alliance, with tentative agreements from the Turians, Asari, and Salarians. No word yet on any other races, but she did say they were going to be at the Citadel for the time being."

Daniel nodded and looked around. Someone was bound to hand him a USB key. "Well, that's certainly interesting news."

"Interesting?"

Daniel smirked. "As in 'may you live in interesting times.'"

Hammond grumbled. "And here I was looking forward to retiring. I want you to get the Asgard Doctor Jackson. That information packet has video footage of several things you _don't_ want to see. Things I want to keep the _hell_ away from my planet."

"The Asgard have never been that keen to help us beyond simple protection." Daniel pointed out. "Thor has always been willing to help, but they've asked _us_ for help more often with the Replicators."

"Let's hope they can see what their help means this time." Hammond said. "Godspeed Doctor Jackson."

Daniel didn't bother repeating himself to yet another person.

**_-Someone between Milky Way and Othala.- _**

The trip was just as boring as Daniel was hoping it'd be, minus the peculiarities of his traveling companions. Not that he wasn't used to odd behavior in the enclosed environment of a Cargo Ship. Teal'c would have calmly piloted the ship for hours on end, only the stars to entertain him – not that he needed more. Sam would have read something, or studied something, or worse came to worst, come up with some kind or word game or at least talked about movies.

Jack was the worst by far though; Daniel had memories of detailed explanations of why certain figures in history _had_ to be Goa'uld, well after Ra left the planet.

His new companions weren't as esoteric in their oddness. McKay had decided to take notes on everything going on and examine the information they'd received from the Citadel before taking off. Lorne snoozed, or at least tried to in the cockpit while Hailey tried to talk to someone while she piloted. Daniel just tried to examine the intel himself, but McKay kept commenting on what he'd do and why certain things were stupid. It was hard to concentrate on Sam's speculations for how Husks were created when McKay kept saying it was an imperfect and inefficient use of biological material.

Daniel would have to wait for McKay to take a nap before he could examine it in peace. At least he could help Hailey and Lorne as he entered the front, giving McKay a sarcastic nod as he walked away.

"…which means it's not just them who'll need a power upgrade." Hailey finished.

Lorne turned his head towards Daniel and his eyes widened almost in gratitude. "Oh, Doctor. Perfect timing."

Hailey turned to Daniel and gave him an easy smile. "Doctor, just like we hoped, our adjustments have given us a clearer understanding of how Colonel O'Neill was able to modify the engines." Daniel recalled how the SGC originally wanted Sam to investigate the matter, but with Normandy's crash, it never came to pass. They must have brought in Hailey and others to take over. "Now it's not like we _really_ understand it, but we do know that if we take breaks every now and again, we won't run any real risk of burning the engines out."

"Good." He gave what he assumed was a mildly annoyed face in reply. "And please, enough with the 'Doctor Jacksons'. Daniel will be fine."

_"Jackson!" _McKay's voice pierced from behind in the cargo section. "_Unless you want to just hand this over to the Asgard, come and take a look!"_

Hailey winced and snickered a bit. "Sorry Do… uhh… Daniel. Looks like Jerkass wants your attention."

Lorne had kept quiet, but to Daniel's surprise he got up and dusted himself off. "Think I'll stretch my legs." He turned to Hailey. "Lieutenant, let us know when you're going to stop the ship to give the engines some time to cool off." He noticed Daniel's glare. "And uh… please refer to Doctor McKay as such – at least in polite company."

Hailey smiled at Lorne. "Yes sir, I'm assuming that excludes the jerkass himself of course?"

Lorne just sighed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the galaxy seemed so empty now as they left it behind and crossed the void between the Milky Way and Othala. Daniel had wanted to take the time to visit planets they'd not had the chance. Instead he was forced to suffer through McKay's insistence that he could make Element Zero and Naquadah the most formidable combination ever since peanut butter and chocolate.<p>

The first stop had been in the middle of nowhere, closer to Othala than the Milky Way and it had given Hailey a chance to take a proper nap. Lorne joined her as the two soldiers took a snooze while the two scientists focused on the case they were going to present to the Asgard.

All the evidence was there, and Daniel knew the Asgard probably already knew there was insanity going on in the Milky Way – how else would they have been able to have planets on a protected list against the System Lords?

They hadn't helped Cimmeria though when Dixon's team was run off and nearly killed – nor could they be reached when Anubis arrived above Earth. He hoped the fight with the Replicators hadn't turned for the worse. Orilla was far enough away that the Asgard hoped to recover and strike back, and Hailey said they were about another day from getting there at the present speed.

So it came as a surprise when an alarm began to sound, and both Hailey and Lorne bolted to life from their bunks. McKay began to panic and screamed for someone to raise shields. Daniel didn't bother listening to him and instead followed Hailey and Lorne into the cockpit. Both were in their undershirts with half draped BDUs – sleep interrupted was definitely not how a soldier would like to be seen. Hailey sat down at the controls and began to check the ship's sensors as she gulped deep breaths of air to try and recover.

After a moment, she shut the alarms off and breathed a huge sigh of relief that seemed to be half a yawn. "Oh sweet god… It's a signal. Looks like its…" She screwed her face in surprise. "Asgard?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise. He couldn't see any Asgard ships out the window. "Okay, put it on. They might be cloaked" The entire group now waited in the cockpit for the message. It wans't long before it popped up and Daniel recognized the grey bulb shaped face looking back at him. "Thor."

The Asgard furrowed his brow and nodded. "Doctor Jackson. This is a welcome surprise. We've been monitoring events in your home galaxy with much concern."

Just like Thor, right to business. "I'm glad to hear that, we've got a lot of news for you. Are you cloaked or…?"

Thor didn't reply immediately and waited a moment before saying. "No. One of our long range sensor drones picked up your ship. I've transmitted my coordinates – do not approach Orilla under any circumstances. I look forward to seeing you once more."

The screen suddenly turned off and the galaxy in the distance was the only companion. Lorne scratched his head and shrugged. "Succinct. Lieutenant, did you get the coordinates?"

"Yes sir." Hailey replied, she brought up a map of the galaxy and pinpointed Orilla and the new coordinates. "Looks like it's in the middle of a nebula on the opposite end of the galaxy from Orilla. Take us about a day and a half to get there."

"Thor didn't exactly seem talkative." McKay noted. "When the master alien race is happy to see us but can't come greet us, something's wrong."

Daniel nodded softly, but didn't say anything. Another day and a half with these people was going to be aggravating.

**_-Thor's Coordinates, Othala Galaxy- _**

Thankfully McKay had decided to raid the rations and was more or less quiet while reading up on Asgard technology. The smell in the cargo bay had gone from bearable to now downright unbelievable what with the crumbs and gods knew what else. Something about MREs and the human body created a horrible merging of smells and tastes. Hailey was still very tired from having to pilot the craft, something which Daniel now realized Teal'c must have always found annoying. Teal'c never complained about long hours though. In fact, Daniel had trouble thinking of any point when Teal'c found himself 'needing' sleep or rest.

Lorne had made sure Hailey and McKay didn't come to blows, and didn't bother Daniel with any stupid questions. Lorne seemed to be a capable leader, but at the same time understanding that questioning things would only cause issues. Not like Jack at all, or any of his team really. It was a stark change from the last time they'd met years ago.

Not like Hailey, still temperamental, still a genius, but maybe a little calmer and understanding of others. Her position within the SGC had been mostly research and development at Area 51 – an air force perspective on alien technologies. In addition she helped train new potential SGC personnel. Though not regarded as highly as Sam, it made sense they'd pick her to study this ship.

McKay was a trump card, Daniel trusted him to keep them safe, but not to take his side if a delicate issue came up. McKay was part of the political game the SGC had to deal with for years now. At least Thor might put him in his place.

It was a welcome moment when Hailey called out from the cockpit. "Hey! We're approaching the coordinates Thor gave us!"

The motley crew all gathered in the cockpit, waiting for the blue of hyperspace to vanish. It was only a few moments before the ship reappeared in normal space, a purplish haze surrounding them.

It wasn't long before a signal came through. Hailey tapped a few buttons and Thor's face appeared once more on the screen. "Greetings."

When the large flash of light suddenly surrounded Daniel, he knew Thor was up to his usual business.

The cockpit around him changed into what looked like the bridge section of Thor's ship. It must have been cloaked or hidden inside the nebula. The flash abated and he spotted the little Asgard standing off to the side in front of a control panel. "Thor, I think we need to come up with a better system for…" He stopped when he suddenly realizing he was alone. "Hey, where're the others?"

Thor moved away from the console and approached Daniel. He extended his hand that Daniel took daintily and shook. "Circumstances allow me only to bring you aboard, along with what I assume is cargo you've brought for me. Your team is well and have been advised you will be returned momentarily."

"You're not wrong." Daniel confessed. "Why only me?"

"The Asgard Council trusts you."

Daniel blinked. "Okay. Thanks, But I think you need to know the details of why I'm here and they can help."

"As you need to know the details of our own circumstances." Thor replied. "Perhaps you should elaborate first."

Daniel had thought long and hard about how he was going to explain this. He figured Thor didn't need the filler most humans he knew would require. As Hammond had told him, long story short… "Well, first we were looking for the Lost City of the Ancients for a way to fight Anubis, which led us to a repository of knowledge. Long story short, Jack stuck his head in again and has been degrading since. It grew a lot worse when Anubis finally decided to move against Earth and launched a major assault. Jack was able to lead us to a planet, Proclarush Teonas, where we extracted something called a Zero Point Module. He then took us to an Ancient outpost buried deep within our south pole that gave him control over some kind of Ancient Drone weapon. Anubis' attack was already underway and we managed to defeat him with the Ancient weapon."

"Is your planet aware of the Stargates?" Thor asked.

"No. Thankfully we've managed to keep a lid on what happened, but it wasn't without casualties. Jack put himself inside a kind of stasis chamber, in fact I was going to bring him to you but we didn't have the authority on my planet."

"I was wondering why O'Neill did not arrive, or Teal'c and Samantha Carter."

Daniel shrugged. "They're… busy at the moment. It was almost a month ago now, after Anubis' attack that our galaxy had some kind of merging event with an alternate reality."

"We saw the event as it occurred." Thor replied. "We wondered what had happened, but did not have the resources to spare for a scout mission. It is a reassurance to know that Earth is still safe."

"Right, I'm getting to that. This alternate galaxy is similar to our own with humans and aliens, but by their records, they're two hundred years ahead of our own. Rather than basing their technology on Naquadah, they have Element Zero, which can create fields of rising or lowering mass they call the 'Mass Effect', which we've taken to labeling them. They've discovered that their own version of the Ancients used that technology to create a network of relays they use for traveling around the galaxy, as well as develop faster than light flight capability."

"One of those ships – the Normandy SR-2 – crashed on our planet carrying one Commander Shepard and his crew. He informed us of an enemy that he's been fighting known as the 'Reapers'. We don't know much about them but they appear to be a race of living inorganic ships, massive in size and utilizing some kind of mind-altering indoctrination field to exert a mind control effect on organic beings. We've come to believe that this Reaper was responsible for the merging event, as our allies the Tok'ra can confirm that one of those Reaper creatures has made contact with the Goa'uld System Lords."

Thor nodded slightly, not showing any signs of confusion. Daniel continued. "The SGC decided to assist Commander Shepard, as all evidence we found supported his claims. It wasn't long before we saw the beginning of what Shepard expected – the Goa'uld in concert with this Reaper attacked a human colony world from what we've come to call the Mass Effect Galaxy. They abducted people and took all the technology they could – ostensibly to upgrade their own forces. We dispatched an ambassador of ours to the Citadel – a center of commerce and politics in of this Mass Effect Galaxy – to broker a treaty and begin what we've come to call a 'Coalition'."

"We've already secured the help of the Tok'ra and the Systems Alliance – humanity from the Mass Effect galaxy – and working on treaties with the other races. We've also begun to explore and call on what races we know in our own galaxy, with emphasis on the Free Jaffa. Our efforts have paid off for now, as Commander Shepard was able to rescue Jacob Carter and Sel'mac of the Tokra – further cementing our Coalition's foundation."

"And you wish us to join this Coalition?" Thor finished without missing a beat. "We would need to examine your intelligence, but what you wish is for the Asgard to assist in repelling what seems to be a formidable force consisting of Goa'uld with unfamiliar alien technology including a form of forced indoctrination to subject organic life to their whim."

Daniel shrugged. "You could say that, but it goes beyond simple conquest. The Reapers are so called as they appear to be harvesting organic life. During Jacob Carter's rescue, they captured film and scans of what used to be Jaffa and Goa'uld hosts – now transformed into cybernetic creatures with no purpose or personality other than war. They've become footsoldiers in what is looking to be a galaxy wide conflict between two different technology bases trying to adapt to each other."

"Then it is worse than I feared." Thor replied and turned. "Come. I must show you what has happened here, and why I cannot do what you wish me to."

Daniel choked on his breath, Thor's simple admission had knocked what little comprehension was in his mind. "Wha… but.. wh… How can you say that?"

"Come, and I will show you."

* * *

><p>Daniel watched in horror as Replicator blocks fell to the ground leaving burning contrails as they scorched the night sky. In greater amounts, molten and torn wreckage of Asgard craft burning up in atmosphere filled the rest of the sky. Blue Asgard plasma fire flew up to meet the blocks, but it did little against the energy resistant machines. Thor had copied the Normandy's Codex as well as all the information Daniel had brought him – it seemed like such an unfair trade except…<p>

"This is the last image we have of our colony world Orilla from the ground." Thor explained. "The Replicators followed us, and began an invasion of what little infrastructure we were able to create in our short time here. Seeing that we stood no chance with conventional tactics, we began to plan how to save what was left of our civilization."

Daniel shook his head and rubbed his temple. "I don't suppose you hiding in a Nebula is a good thing then."

To his surprise, Thor replied almost happily. "I am not evading the Replicators, as you will see." Thor pointed to the screen. "We planned to draw the Replicators to Orilla and collapse its sun into a black hole."

"Didn't you try that with Halla?" Daniel asked. "I distinctly remember an entire planet made of replicator blocks."

Thor shook his head, but Daniel could tell that if Thor were human, he would have shuddered. "Indeed, which in concert with a time dilation field, would have given us more time."

"Would have?" Daniel asked. "Don't tell me that they're…"

"No." Thor explained. "The replicators were able to bypass the time dilation field's defenses before, so we applied what we learned from you to our strategy." Thor changed the screen image to one of a grid-layered battlefield around Orilla. Dozens of ships were in orbit along with satellites. Everything from the mighty O'Neill classes to the lowly Beliskners – they all fired at the incoming replicator ships. It looked like a cloud of wasps incoming on Orilla. "The ships you see were unmanned, all the defenses were automated. We used the same signal as Halla to attract them, but we also ensured that by congregating such a large amount of our best resources and ships, all replicators in the galaxy were attracted and attacked. Our defenses held long enough to ensure that this was the case."

Daniel was flabberghasted. It sounded like the exact _opposite_ of what seemed intelligent. "So where are your people? What happened?"

"We spread out, using as few ships as possible to ensure the Replicators were not attracted." Thor explained. "We used the time dilation device, but in addition to collapsing Orilla's sun into a black hole, we dialed a stargate set near the time dilation device to another black hole."

Daniel had to think about that one for a second. "Wait… you mean you threw one black hole into another, _and _warped time around it?"

Thor shrugged. "The science behind it is incredibly complicated, but you are more or less correct. To use a more precise explanation, we put Orilla between two extreme forces of gravity and created a bubble of slowed time in the center. The result is that area of space-time is now being shorn to subatomic particles."

"Almost seems like overkill." Daniel muttered, but then seeing Thor's slight frown, explained. "I said _almost._ In all honesty, it sounds like a ridiculous idea."

"A stupid idea." Thor explained. "But it worked, and the Replicators are no more."

"But your ships… your colony." Daniel finally understood. "How many people do you have left? How much did you send to Orilla as bait?"

Thor stayed quiet for a few moments before bowing his head. "We had downloaded many of our people into new cloned bodies. We evacuated many through the Stargate as well as smaller craft. Orilla was not without incalculable casualties though, sacrifices to end the Replicator threat."

Daniel just stayed quiet. Each of those Asgard had likely lived thousands of years, he understood just how immeasurable the loss must have been.

"The rest of my civilization, all the memories and personalities are now distributed across seven remaining Asgard ships – saved in digital form. Less than fifty physical Asgard remain."

"Sev… _Seven ships?"_ Daniel eeked out. "Didn't you have a large fleet? _Dozens_ of ships?"

"Now you understand our sacrifice." Thor explained. "We've been fighting the Replicators for so long, we did not believe they could be defeated. When our 'stupid' idea worked, we realized there are so few of us left we can only just restart our civilization – _if_ we dedicate what remains to solving our genetic degradation problem." Thor turned away and headed to another console. "What remains of our council came to a decision, we must focus on our own problems, on solving our genetic degradation, on rebuilding what was once a galaxy wide civilization. It was agreed that should your galaxy need our assistance, the Asgard High Council could not become involved."

Daniel was silent. He'd never thought Thor could have said those words. It took him more than a few moments to find a reply. "So you're hanging us out to dry? I just told you we're about to face a galaxy spanning war that's already killed _trillions_ and you can't do anything about it?"

"Would you have me sacrifice my own civilization for the chance we can save yours?" Thor replied. "I am not of two minds on this decision. The Asgard have fought too long and hard for survival to merely give up. Would you have our race commit suicide and gift you all of our technology?" His voice seemed a little more irate now, as if Daniel's words hurt. Daniel just shifted uncomfortably, despite the Asgard embracing stupid ideas, Thor's rebuke was a bit ridiculous even for this situation. "You of all people I thought would understand. I expected O'Neill to come, but it seems you too do not comprehend."

"I _comprehend_ just fine." Daniel replied. "You once said you were part of four great races, and that we were on our way to becoming the fifth. Well, that's not going to happen if we don't work together."

"I never said I would not help." Thor said. "Only that the Asgard High Council would not."

"But you just said…" Daniel softened his voice, now confused. "You're not making any sense."

"I have decided to take my fellow Asgard literally." Thor explained, and brought up another map of the galaxy. He pinpointed several points on the map, with one glowing red one on the periphery. "When we witnessed the event that transpired in your galaxy, I began a contingency plan." Thor zoomed in on the red dot, close enough to make out what was clearly a dense asteroid field. "I cannot help you at this time. I hold a seventh of my people on my ship, and I _will_ _not_ risk them in a battle with unknown enemies. But there are resources in this galaxy, resources that my compatriots have long forgotten."

Daniel squinted but couldn't make out what Thor was talking about. "Okay… I'm not following you."

Thor sighed softly and tapped a few more controls. "I have no assistance to give you, at least not right now, but what I do have is something I am ashamed to give."

Now Daniel was extremely confused. "What? Thor. _You're not making any sense._"

"I will examine your intelligence and cargo." Thor replied, ignoring Daniel's question. "I will not abandon you to our fate, when you are in your time of utter need and nothing else can be called on, I will come, but I will not lead the Asgard into extinction." He turned to Daniel and softened his voice. "Do not approach any of the marked positions except the one I've highlighted. If the other Asgard find you, they will return you to your galaxy with nothing. When Colonel O'Neill is revived, let him know I apologize in the most sincere manner."

"Apologize for what? Not helping us?"

Thor waited a beat before replying. "No. Goodbye Daniel Jackson."

Before Daniel could speak more, a flash of light surrounded him again. He tried to scream but nothing came out.

* * *

><p>Scans of the nebula proved pointless. Thor was either gone or so deep in hiding that the Cargo Ship would never find him. Before he'd vanished, Thor had sent intelligence on the Replicators as well as a map leading to the asteroid field he'd marked.<p>

Daniel had needed more than a few minutes to recover from the strange conversation. Even McKay stayed clear of him as he thought about it.

Thor was right, and he wasn't sure what he himself would do in those circumstances. He had promised to arrive in their darkest need, and Daniel believed him. They hadn't reached that point but Daniel understood, only once could Thor defy the council and get away with it. It was sobering to think about. Daniel had slowly been getting more and more pragmatic over the years – fighting the Goa'uld necessitated that. He never became a soldier but he wasn't above the need to kill anymore. He remembered old soft Daniel, the one with long hair and flabby arms. Now he stretched his arms and noticed the ripple of tendon and muscle around his elbows.

He understood, and he couldn't blame Thor.

When he entered the cockpit, Lorne looked more than just a little peeved. "Guess we've got a mission failed here Doc. Hailey's been running scans and Orilla just ain't there no more. Just a big hole in space."

McKay grumbled. "Technically one hole bouncing off another, with everything in the middle getting ripped to subatomic vapor in the spacetime warp, but more or less correct." He chuckled. "I guess we know first hand now what happens when black holes collide."

"Gentlemen." Hailey interrupted. "I do have coordinates. If we want to go I'd recommend we move fast before any other Asgard decide to try and figure out what our little metal shell is doing in their galaxy."

Daniel nodded and sat down behind Hailey. "We didn't come all this way to come back with nothing."

"Agreed." Lorne said. "Any idea what we'll find?"

McKay grumbled. "Probably wreckage." He turned to the annoyed looks of the others. "What? It makes sense. Recovering even an older Asgard Ship would give us a pretty big boost in our R&D department. Maybe Thor's just giving us what he knows the others won't miss."

Daniel hated to admit it, but there was logic behind his argument. "Let's hope it's better than that."

**_-Unknown Coordinates, Asteroid Field- _**

"Oh you've gotta be shitting me." Hailey muttered as they now got within visual distance of the coordinates Thor had given them.

"Lieutenant." Lorne growled in that voice Hailey had learned quickly meant trouble.

"Sorry. But you know he's going to be insufferable after this."

Lorne sighed. "Yeah." He rubbed his head and sighed. "Guess I should wake them up. Get us closer and see if it's actually still in one piece."

Hailey nodded and turned back to the screen. She'd studied Asgard ships – or at least what little information they had. It was easy to see this was _not_ an Asgard warship. Unlike the Beliskner or O'Neill class, it was much thicker built and had less long pointy edges to it. While she didn't know the Asgard name for it, the Research Class ship didn't exactly look like it was brand spanking new what with the holes in it, and what looked like scorch marks. Something told Hailey the Asgard had abandoned it for a good reason. "What a hunk of junk."

"It's all we're getting apparently." Daniel's voice called from behind, McKay followed with a grin that could be considered trolling despite the tired look in his eyes. Hailey just wanted to slap him silly. "I'm not sure what Thor thinks we can do with this, but at least we can take detailed scans – maybe take some of it back with us."

Hailey was about to say something when a proximity alarm sounded. "Wha…" She turned and focused. Lights were turning on on the Research Ship. "_Shit!_ It's alive!"

"Take evasive!" Lorne ordered. "No telling what it'll do! Could have automated defenses!"

Hailey pulled the little Cargo ship away at full speed, its weak shields bouncing sediment and rock leaving a spatial equivalent of a contrail. She took cover behind a large rock, waiting for the first shot to come in.

Instead a message popped up on her screen. "What the… we're getting a landing confirmation. Says we should use the port docking bay since the starboard one is exposed to space." She blinked and wondered. "There's someone aboard, that wasn't an automated message."

McKay made a sarcastically cheerful sound. "Oh good, so the ghost ship is actually a zombie ship. Marginally better."

**_-Docking Bay, Crippled Asgard Reseach Vessel- _**

Lorne and Hailey were first out, both armed with Avenger Rifles and omni-tool generated shields. Daniel had liked the lightweight of the Predator pistol and fact he didn't have to use both hands to fire. The docking bay of the Asgard Research Vessel was barran of life, or other ships.

Mckay was the only unarmed one of them all, instead using his new omni-tool to scan the area and study the data immediately. "Wow, this is made of a trinium-carbon composite just like our original prototype space craft."

Hailey shushed him quietly. "Quiet dammit, no telling what the hell's on this ship."

Daniel followed Lorne, who checked corners and covered the flank of the group as they moved forward. Daniel sort of recognized the area – it looked similar to the other Asgard ships he'd been on but much older, and oddly enough with a layer of dust. He was reminded of entering tombs of long lost kings and breathing air that hadn't been breathed in thousands of years. The layout was large, easily enough to accommodate several cargo ships and even larger. What looked like spaces for work surrounded the area. A single large door was on the side that led deeper into the ship.

The flashlights they used caused trickery on the walls, shadows and reflections kept telling him there were targets, but he knew better than to shoot. Lorne and Hailey both seemed frosty as well, but McKay soon lost his cool and mumbled, "Why is it that the group of explorers always try and go in the dark dungeon? Can't they tell it's dangerous?" He muttered as he played with his omni-tool. "Come on dammit, where's that incendiary blast option?"

_"McKay!"  
><em>_"McKay!"_

Daniel and Lorne looked at each other sheepishly at their jinxed moment. Daniel ignored it and moved on. "Just relax McKay. The omni-tool shields are supposed to be airtight, so even we run into decompression we'd have a few minutes of air."

"Rule of three." McKay replied as he inched closer to Lorne. Daniel noted Hailey breath a slight sigh of relief that he hadn't chosen her as his protector. "Three seconds without air, three hours without water, and three hours without food."

Hailey frowned as she turned her back to the wall and glared at McKay. "The hell? I think you mean three minutes without air, three days without water, and three weeks without food."

"I'm compensating for my hypoglycemia." McKay replied. "Also the fact that I can't swim very well. Whales swim in water you know?"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lorne muttered. He reached the end of the docking bay that led to inside the ship. "Your call Doctor Jackson. Scans say the next compartment's got air."

Daniel nodded and moved to the other side, Hailey joined him. Daniel turned and aimed his pistol up at the door. "Alright, you can…"

The door opened suddenly which caused Daniel to tense and aim low. McKay gasped and fell back startled while Lorne and Hailey covered each side of the door.

Daniel blinked as a bright light cascaded through the opening blinding him. His eyes adjusted quickly and he shifted sideways to present a smaller target.

"Doctor Jackson." A voice said through the light, it sounded almost amused. "I've been expecting you."

Finally his eyes fully adjusted and he could make out the other side. Lorne and Hailey still aimed and covered him as he lowered his weapon and asked what was clearly as Asgard. "Uhh... Hello?" He blinked away the last bit of retina burn and focused. An unfamiliar Asgard moved up to him with no reservation. Lorne and Hailey lowered their weapons when they saw him, but they didn't stow them.

McKay on the other hand got up and joined Daniel. "Hello! Can I assume you're the one who scared us half to death?"

The Asgard snorted – something Daniel was _not_ expecting. "From what I understand, it does not take much to do so."

The team stood and covered Daniel and McKay, both of whom now stepped forward. Daniel approached and extended his hand. "I can see you haven't dealt with humans very often." He frowned when he saw the Asgard get a slight hint of a frown and rejected the handshake. "How do you know who I am? Did Thor tell you we were coming?"

The Asgard motioned for them to follow him. Daniel could see the state of the ship was better in this section – the Asgard had obviously been repairing it for some time. "Only a few hours ago, but that is not where I know you from." He led them to a console, where he brought up an image of the ship. "You do not recognize me do you?"

Daniel turned and looked intently at the Asgard. "Uh…" He thought about it, he'd only known a few Asgard in his time. The voice was unfamiliar. "You're not Thor, or Heimdall, or Fre…" His eyes grew wide as he realized who it was. "Oh my god." He backpedaled, causing Lorne and Hailey to both become alert as well. Daniel aimed his gun at the Asgard's head in what seemed like a panic. McKay was the only one to not react defensively. "_Loki!_"

Loki turned from the console and stared intently at Daniel. "Thor warned me you might react this way." He turned back to the console. "I am not surprised."

Lorne furrowed his brow as he fingered the Avenger Rifle in his arms. "Loki? Aren't you the one who experimented on Colonel O'Neill?"

"Experimented is an… excessive word." Loki replied. "I extracted some of his DNA for research into our genetic degradation, and monitored his genetic process."

Hailey scoffed. "So experimented. I've heard about you. You cloned Colonel O'Neill and screwed up the clone."

McKay shrugged. "He seemed fine last I saw. A little bit more _teenager_ than the Colonel but…"

"Wasn't Thor supposed to take you away?" Daniel interrupted. "He confiscated your ship, took you prisoner."

Loki didn't turn as he replied and zoomed in on the aft of the ship. "I was disciplined for my actions, but I am not apologetic." Loki pointed to the engines of the ship. "I will need assistance in repairing the power systems of my ship. It was heavily damaged in a battle with the replicators."

Lorne snapped his neck around and stepped back. "There're Replicators on board?"

"No." Loki growled. "The other Asgard confiscated my ship, and were using it to mine trinium from this asteroid field when the Replicators attacked. During the battle, this ship was heavily damaged and abandoned. The Replicators ignored it in favor of the more advanced O'Neill craft that came to oppose them. It was deemed that this ship would require too much resources and time to repair, and instead more O'Neill's were planned to be built."

Hailey shivered and flexed her neck. "No wonder this place is torn to hell. What kind of estimate do you have for repairing it?"

"Excuse me!" Daniel said in an emphatic tone. Hailey sheepishly shrugged in reply. "Loki, you can't expect us to just work with you after what you've done. How did you get here in the first place?"

Loki sighed and cursed softly in what Daniel recognized was the Asgardian language. _'How the Ancients thought it was a good idea.' _"When the Replicators attacked Othala, Thor released me from my prison and set me to work here. His exact words were that I was to continue my work without interfering with humanity, nor to have any contact with Asgard High Command."

_"What?"_ Daniel couldn't believe it. "That must have been _weeks_ after you were taken back. What kind of punishment is it to give you a ship and freedom?"

Lorne cleared his throat and looked around the place. It was still a bit of a mess despite the obvious repairs done. "I woultn't exactly call this a gilded cage doc." He turned back to Loki and nodded. "What exactly do you plan to do once the ship can fly again?"

"Assist you of course." Loki replied as he then pointed to the ship's neutrino ion generators. "It is good that you have a Goa'uld Cargo ship, we shall need to find resources to make repairs to the superstructure of the ship."

"I'm not doing anything with you." Daniel said sharply. "What's to stop you from just taking off and starting all over again? No offence, but 'Loki' isn't exactly known on my planet for being reliable."

Loki stopped his examination of the ship and turned to Daniel. "Tell me Doctor, you were ascended correct?"

The others turned to Daniel who didn't budge an inch. "What of it?"

"Could you in your present form understand the feelings and sensations of being such a higher life form?"

Daniel thought about it for a few moments. He figured talk was better than shooting. "No. I guess not."

"My punishment was just and deserved." Loki explained. "Whether you understand it or not is inconsequential. I do not apologize, nor do I plan on halting my research. Humans still interest me but not to the degree they once did." He shifted and sighed. "It is your future I care about. O'Neill despite his well advanced state, does not possess the genetic traits I sought after. Further… experimentation, would be fruitless."

McKay snorted and began to chuckle. "Wait, so you're saying you're willing to help us because helping humanity develop and evolve serves your own interests? We really do have a place in the galaxy."

Loki turned back to the console. "Do what you must Doctor Jackson, but I will do what I can with the limited resources of this vessel to assist your… 'Coalition.'" He zoomed out to a view of the ship. "I am told the ones named McKay and Hailey are technically savvy for humans. You will be useful to quicken my repairs. I estimate three days before we can enter hyperspace without risk of implosion."

Daniel looked at the others. Lorne didn't look too pleased but he wasn't going to argue. Both Hailey and McKay seemed ecstatic to even be aboard the ship, let alone assist in repairs and learn the deep secrets of Asgard construction. Daniel seemed to be alone in his mistrust of Loki.

The worst part was that mistrust or not, Daniel knew this was still the absolute best Thor could do, and with a somber thought, realized why Thor had apologized.


	20. At the Crux

**At the Crux**

**_-Citadel, Embassy Level- _**

Shepard hadn't bothered getting quarters on the Citadel. The roving bands of refugees walking around needed the space and he always had his quarters on the Normandy. The sight of so many people misplaced – nowhere to go because a Reaper had replaced their homes with alien planets – tugged at him hard. The embassies were full of people waiting for news, and he heard several people pleading with embassy officials for authorization to send loved ones away or bring them to the safety of the Citadel.

He couldn't get bogged down in the little details. That was a dark road that led to the Collectors spacing you. He needed to focus on what he could save, not lament over those who felt pain. Shepard walked through the embassies – Anderson had called him down for a meeting with the SGC members.

To his surprise, he spotted Quintus ahead leaning on the wall in front of his own embassy office, a few doors before Anderson's. The urge to cross to the other side of the hallway was tempting. "Shepard!"

Shepard sighed and walked up to meet him. "Councilor."

"We need to talk privately." The Turian stood to full stature, his eyes narrowing. Shepard hadn't liked him much to start with but he could respect that he felt for his own people first. Much like the Councilor who'd died in Sovereign's attack.

"I'm on my way to a meeting with Anderson. Is this going to take long?"

Quintus' features hardened. "What I have to say is of great importance – and if you're serious about this Coalition you'll listen."

The magic words. He assumed that once pressed against the Wall the Turians would see reason – they weren't policing the galaxy because of their looks. "Maybe. In your office I presume?"

Quintus nodded and waved Shepard ahead. The Turian embassy was across from the human embassy – a sign of friendship between the originally hostile races. C-Sec officers roamed about looking for vagrants and patrolling the area. It made sense given what backstabbers politicians could be.

The doors to the Quintus' office opened and Shepard followed him in. He was sure the Turian wanted to be in here to record the conversation as well as block any attempts at outside recording. "Well?"

Quintus sighed and walked over to his desk. The room was lavishly furnished – but not with comforts. Quintus had Turian military décor all over including what looked like a set of heavy Turian armor in a case. He even swore he saw an old style Turian pulse rifle on the wall just barely out of his sight. "I'll make this brief. I've contacted the Turian high council and updated them on your proposal and intelligence."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Shepard quipped as he approached the desk.

"I can see that." Quintus replied. "How about the support of the Turian Primarch? Primarch Fedorian is very much your kind of man – shoot first and only ask questions if they come up."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I see. Can't say I really see that just yet."

"Because we'd be at war with the Batarians, the Collectors and even the more independent of our own states if he weren't tempered by his advisors." Quintus crossed his arms. "Advisors like myself."

Shepard narrowed his eyes and crossed his own arms. "Really? So what you're saying is if I want Turian support, I've got to convince you?"

"Nothing so difficult. You've already got me convinced. I just have to make a show of the politics for the people who watch us." Quintus shook his head. "What I want is to defend my people. The video I showed you earlier was from Taetrus, a major Turian colony world. These Goa'uld have broken its orbital defenses and driven the fleet away. Fedorian wants to launch a massive attack to retake the colony but our military advisors are estimating a seventy five percent casualty rate, and that's only if we follow the rules of war and don't risk accidentally bombing Taetrus from orbit."

Shepard snorted. "Guess those jokes about Turians were right." He held up his hand. "Cheap shot, sorry. What exactly do you think I can do about that?"

Quintus turned away and took a deep breath before replying. "I want you to shove one of those unholy nukes into that Goa'uld mothership's hangar and pull the trigger." He balled his fists – Shepard hadn't seen this passion in the councilor before. "I have the authority to release limited resources and fleet assets to your Coalition if I deem it worthwhile. It's not much, but it's a start. Taetrus has been a sore point with Turians for a long time and all my people's eyes are on it. Those Goa'uld sons of _rachni_ destroyed all major military defenses and dropped a battalion of soldiers into the fight. They're not interested in just destroying the cities, they're capturing people and stealing anything that isn't bolted down."

"Exactly what we saw on Watson." Shepard mused. "Doesn't feel so good does it?"

"Deserved insult or not, I'm asking for your help." Quintus replied. "Most of the enemy ground combatants are what you're calling Jaffa, but Husks have been adding up and soon we won't be able to hold them back. They came with full force, even more than what Admiral Hackett reported from Watson as they have complete air superiority and are aiming at keeping it."

"No Turian I know would give up his home without a fight. I'd bring overkill if I were going to do the same." Shepard smiled. Quintus was finally making sense. "That still doesn't mean Normandy can take on one of those ships head on – no matter what you can offer me. You saw how three of those things shrugged off the blast from our first nuke."

Quintus nodded. "I know, but I – or rather General Victus has a plan."

"Victus?" Shepard asked, he liked to know who he was working with. "Haven't heard of him."

"Not surprising." Quintus admitted. "He is… rather differently minded than most Turian generals. He adopts a very lateral approach to his job, and much like Fedorian prefers a resolution by force than words. A few people say he's half Salarian – not exactly what we want to publicize despite his success."

"Sounds like just who I need." Shepard liked him already. He was sure Victus – whoever he was – would see the reason behind their arguments to join in Coalition. "Do you have the plans written down?"

Quintus nodded and engaged his omni-tool. "I'll have it forwarded to the Normandy Commander. Does this mean you'll help us?"

Shepard turned towards the door and didn't bother stopping to reply. "If the plan fits, we'll see what we can do. I can't promise more than that."

The doors opened and Quintus got up and called after him. "I never expected more."

**_-Citadel, Embassy, Anderson's Office- _**

"Taetrus huh?" Anderson mused as he looked at the galactic map ahead of him. Behind him in various seats and couches, Commander Shepard, Doctor Weir, Lieutenant Colonel Carter along with her father Jacob Carter sat and listened. "Makes sense. Large colony with good infrastructure – mining camps and refineries. They could use it as a staging ground to keep Palaven out of the Goa'uld's gunsights."

Colonel Carter spoke up. "With the Goa'uld's hyperdrive technology and the relatively simple adjustments needed to use the Mass Relays, the Goa'uld could strike anywhere regardless of military blockades."

Jacob Carter nodded and got up. "She's right." He walked to the map and waved his daughter to follow. "The Goa'uld's empire spans the entire galaxy. Can you show me how to…?" He motioned up to the screen.

Colonel Carter shrugged and engaged her omni-tool. "Should be simple enough." She tapped a few buttons and the map began to change. A highlighted section began to grow and shift, like some kind of amorphous blob. Anderson was patient as the pair figured out what in his mind was a simple operation. It ended up taking a full two minutes of quiet arguing and nitpicking, but finally a large section of the galaxy was highlighted in a green hue. "There. Happy?"

Jacob grumbled. "Not since college. But good enough." Jacob pointed out the areas and motioned for Anderson. "This is the area that the Goa'uld have an active presence. At least the System Lords."

Anderson had already seen what areas it covered. "That's most of the galaxy… how the hell did they span so wide?"

Jacob's eyes suddenly glowed white and he spoke in a flange. "The Goa'uld have made use of both their considerable fleet and the Stargate system to spread the Jaffa and Humans to many worlds. Few of them are industrialized and the majority consist of villages on temperate worlds similar to the boreal shield of Earth."

Shepard perked up at the mention. "You mean the Goa'uld like places like Canada?"

Colonel Carter shrugged. "You could say that. Admittedly they don't limit themselves to those worlds, but it seems they prefer it." She furrowed her brow. "What of it?"

Anderson chuckled and shook his head. "Our esteemed Commander hails from Canada. He spent quite some time in British Colombia if I'm not mistaken."

Shepard frowned. "It's a beautiful place, and the thought that the Goa'uld might actually be _interested_ in it sure as hell spurns me to action." He furrowed his brow to Carter's surprised glare. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook it off and then muttered. "The Canadians I've met are typically more… badgery."

Anderson could see Jacob Carter crack a smile while Weir camouflaged her own by rubbing her chin. Shepard grumbled, "Well technically it's part of the United North American States. Canada, Mexico and the United States merged in what I guess would have been your future. Technically I'm North American."

Anderson nodded. "When I heard that you were basically two hundred years in our past, I did a bit of research myself. Supposedly because I was born in London England the stereotype is I should be stuffy and speak with an amusing accent."

Colonel Carter shrugged. "I'm not saying I believe the stereotypes. But if you'd met the Canadian I'm talking about, you'd understand why it surprises me."

Shepard shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We can talk culture later." He pointed to the map. "There's a piece missing. What's in there?"

"Anubis." Colonel Carter replied. She then winced. "Well… technically it _was_ his. As far as we know he was destroyed over the Earth in his attempted assault on our planet."

"As far as you know?" Shepard asked. "You told me he was destroyed."

"He _was_ half ascended." Colonel Carter shrugged. When Anderson gave her a perplexed look. She explained. "He had reached a higher form of existence. An ascended being is no longer corporeal in the sense we know, rather they become living energy. "We don't know what that means for him to be on a ship that was destroyed with Ancient Drone weapons. We haven't heard anything from him since so it's a safe assumption he's gone."

"It doesn't matter." Jacob explained. "Ba'al has taken over the territories controlled by Anubis and from our last report, was fighting the other System Lords for majority control."

Anderson engaged his omni-tool and changed the area of space highlighted to red – signaling Anubis' old territory. "So we can consider it hostile?"

"Definitely."

Anderson shook his head and then highlighted the rest of the galaxy that was under Citadel Race control, a spiderweb of Mass Relays and a few smaller spaces near Batarian Space. Maybe twenty percent of the galaxy in total. "This is _not_ good. If the Goa'uld figure out how to use the Relays, or gain some kind of map of them, they'll be able to strike at any point in our systems. None of our early detection systems would work as they're based on the hostile actually _using_ the relays."

Shepard sighed. "And their hyperdrive technology means they can get across the galaxy in a fraction of the time we'd need without the relays."

"It might not be that bad." Jacob explained. "Can you combine our galactic map with yours? From what I understand there were a lot of stars that went supernova during this."

Anderson did as he was asked and a few moments later, the galactic map changed and added several dozen spots. "It doesn't really do it justice, but between the two of us, these are all the stars that went supernova." It wasn't pretty either. "We've lost contact with several major colony hubs. We're assuming they're lost until we receive more information. Thankfully none of our major homeworlds or populated colonies were in the blast radii of those things."

"Thessia's gone." Shepard corrected. "Not blown up, just gone."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Anderson could see some kind of reminiscence in Shepard's eyes – maybe the Commander had gone to Thessia at some point. "Be that as it may, the Asari are actually the best off in terms of colony worlds. Illium in particular could hold their economy over as long as it doesn't deteriorate.."

"Economy?" Colonel Carter asked. "What do you mean?"

Anderson was about to reply when Doctor Weir spoke. "I would assume you mean their ability to feed their population, as well as maintain their current level of technological and cultural standards. A strong economy would give them that advantage in both civilian and military quality."

"Exactly." Anderson was impressed, Weir wasn't as dull as she may have first appeared. "Actually That is _exactly_ what I mean. If it weren't for the Goa'uld pushing on our territories, the Asari would have actually come out of this best off. The Turians aren't so lucky. Palaven might be their homeworld, but it's primarily a garden world. They don't have the industrial infrastructure to maintain their fleet, let alone refit their ships if they lose more colonies. Taetrus isn't a just a mineral rich roc, it's one they've already got infrastructure on.."

"That's why they're so desperate about Taetrus." Shepard mused. "It's not that hard for us to find mineral deposits and get mining ships to refine them, but they need those resources now and can't wait months for refinery's to work."

"We don't really have that much in terms of raw resources either." Colonel Carter admitted. She sighed. "I guess I've never really been a part of a conflict where things like food and even basic housing has been a problem. I couldn't believe how many refugees I saw on the docks, and in the wards." She turned to Weir. "Maybe we could talk to our allies and see if there're any planets we could temporarilty relocate them to. The Land of Light comes to mind."

Weir shrugged. "You'd know that better than I, but I'd be cautious. From the sounds of it, those refugees might not like that kind of environment and could become a problem."

Anderson huffed. "They're already a problem. The Citadel could theoretically hold more than we already have, but we'd run out of food and basic medical supplies in a month. Already we're stretched to the point where we have four months of supplies, and unless we get shipments moving again, we'll have an entire space station full of hungry and scared people."

Weir nodded. "You have my word you'll get supplies. It might be canned beans and god knows what vegetables our allies grow, but you'll be able to feed your people." She sighed. "I might not be a brilliant military tactician, but I can make sure that problem doesn't creep up on us."

Jacob Carter smiled and said. "The Tok'ra can assist with housing if necessary. We use a crystal mining technology that could easily create the space necessary for hundreds, and offer more protection than simple pre-fab buildings."

Shepard cracked his jaw and leaned back. "I guess that just leaves our military strategy. Normandy's ready to kick the Goa'uld in the larval sack, but we can't go it alone. We lost a lot of armament and our Hammerhead in the crash on Earth and we're down to six torpedoes. Any chance of a refill?"

Anderson nodded. "I'll have the paperwork filled out by the time you get back to Normandy. I'm more worried about the Goa'uld's technological superiority. That Turian dreadnaught we saw lasted three shots, so what hope do our cruisers and frigates have?"

Shepard shrugged. "I actually think that's an advantage we haven't considered. Frigates and Cruisers can move quicker and dodge incoming fire. Their smaller size also means easier to refit with new technology, and lower risk of casualties if we lose one. I'd love to get more done to the Normandy but I just don't have the time to waste."

Anderson looked to Carter who'd been paying carful attention. "I guess the question now lies with you. What knid of ship buiding facilities and industrial level can you provide? From my understanding you've upgraded Normandy consideranly – better power and a true stealth system."

"We've only had the ability to build ships and higher technologies for a few years at best." Carter admitted. "We actually ripped most of the tech we implanted in Normandy from a Goa'uld alkesh. We've got one true shipyard and the industrial power of a small nation, but the existence of aliens is still unknown to the majority of our people. I can think of a few ways we could build up our resources but we'll need ships capable of either hyperdrive or a high FTL speed."

Anderson rubbed the bridge of his nose, how did these ridiculous humans even survive in their _own_ galaxy? "That's better than nothing since they'll have to produce some serious firepower. The Alliance isn't too worried about our own economy. Earth wasn't what it used to be in terms of industry, but we need to keep our colonies safe and in-line." He turned to Shepard and nodded. "I think you're wasting time here Commander. The Turians need assistance at Taetrus and unless Cerberus has a problem with it, they need you."

Shepard's face tensed and his eyes narrowed at the comment. "Cerberus can eat my ass."

Anderson checked his comment, no need to poke any more bears then he had to.

_**-Citadel, Embassy Level, Elevator- **_

"Shepard."

Shepard momentarily thought of his extreme distaste for elevators and cracked his jaw before replying to the person inside. This wasn't what he was expecting to deal with on his way back to Normandy. "Williams."

The elevator to the docks wasn't where he expected to find her. In fact, after his barging into the council room, she'd disappeared. Both of the Carters had decided to stay with Anderson for the time being until they could get a ride back home with Weir, using the opportunity to work out the details between the SGC and the Alliance. Teal'c and Major Sheppard were ostensibly staying on Normandy to assist in liberating Taetrus.

He wasn't expecting old wounds to appear in the middle of this. "You heading up or down?"

Ashley gave him that slight sneer she could pull off so casually. "I've been ordered to escort you around the station. Something about potential ties to Cerberus. Even a Spectre has some rules."

Shepard harrumphed and entered the elevator. He wasn't going to let this stupid bullshit get in his way. "If you must."

He tapped the button to the docks, he needed to get the _hell_ out of this place before he snapped. Apparently Ashley was on _that_ mission as she turned and leaned on the wall facing him,. "So Cerberus has you working the diplomatic angle. Smart. You're not exactly their poster boy."

"I don't work for Cerberus." Shepard explained – again. What was it with Ashley being so boneheaded all of a sudden? "I'm not going to explain that to you anymore. If you can't understand that, that's _your_ problem."

"It's _everyone_'s problem Shepard." Ashley retorted. It was getting harder and harder to remember what they'd found in each other. Maybe ther was truth in that old saying about foxholes. "The Alliance is going to have a much harder time rallying the support of the other races if you're out there flying a Cerberus ship."

"So I'll paint over the Cerberus tags with the blood of the first Goa'uld or Reaper I kill." Shepard retorted. Only another minute or so of this inane banter – he remembered Ashley could be a windmill at times.

To his horror, Ashley reached forward and hit the emergency stop button. He cursed under his breath as she glared at him.. "I need to be one hundred percent Shepard." To his surprise, her features softened. "I've heard things. Things I'm not sure is the Skipper I remember. I don't know what to believe anymore and I'm really not comfortable with that."

"The 'skipper' you knew is gone. The Collectors spaced him. I'm all that's left." Shepard blunted. Ashley's terribly condescending tone was offending him. What the _hell_ did he care about what she thought now of all times? "And all that's left wants to get back to the Normandy so he can go save some Turians."

Ashley resumed her harder glare. "So that's it then? You just don't care anymore?"

"I care plenty. I care about the people who suffered needlessly because I wasn't there to warn them about the Reapers." Shepard couldn't help the words. He needed to say them if he was going to stun Ashley into listening. "You think I care more about what you think? Correction, you think I care _now? _You saw what happened on Horizon and you _did nothing."_

Ashley's eyes went wide. "Wait just a…"

"GARDIAN turrets that _I _had to fix?" Shepard raised his voice and waved with his hand for emphasis. "Where was the platoon? Where was the goddamned cruiser escort above planet? Cerberus was the one who dropped that hint to the Alliance about Horizon and still, I get back to the Citadel and it takes a galactic clusterfucking to get the Alliance to move?" He couldn't believe how stupid it sounded. It finally resonated just how moronic the council had been. "And you - as tough as you are, you're not an army Williams. Horizon deserved more than just you. Those lives the Collectors _snatched _away are on you and the Alliance, and those who survived have me and of all the godforsaken people, _Cerberus_ to thank."

_"You son of bitch._" Ashley whispered.

He shook his head and sighed. "I could have used you Ash. Together we beat Saren and I figured we could give this Reaper hell. When I saw you I thought maybe you'd learned a thing or two. But that _boneheadedness_ that got us through Sovereign and Saren is just getting in the way now. So either join me, or stay out of my way, but don't for a second think I'm losing anymore sleep over it."

Ashley was silent as Shepard moved to reengage the elevator. Shepard felt the quantum of solace leave his heart as he made his decision. It took another two floors before Ashley said something. "You _have_ changed. The Skipper I know wouldn't say those things." She raised her hand and waved it over Shepard's face. "Look at you. You're almost more machine than man now. I can see the glow under your skin."

Shepard ran his fingers along his scars. Chakwas still insisted he should try and avoid heavy stress – no easy task for what amounted to a hero. "I wouldn't be alive if Cerberus hadn't brought me back."

"I thought maybe it really was you in there." Ashley spoke softly. "But you're twisted. It's like you're just a hot ball of anger and you don't care who you hurt to get the job done."

Shepard was silent a moment. He wanted to agree, but deep down he still wanted to be looked at as he used to be… "I need victory, not morality. I'm fighting to get that privilege back."

"Well until you do. Count me out of your personal plans."

Shepard smirked. Ashley could sure have a high opinion of herself and just didn't seem to get the hint. He figured literature might work. . "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the docks. People lined the walls, waiting for either passport verification or embassy clearance to enter or leave the Citadel. "I can find my own ship. If you want to be useful, go talk to Hackett. He'll need soldiers soon and it's the least you could do."

Ashley said nothing as he walked away. Good, finally he had the last damned word with the woman.

_**-Citadel, Embassy Level, Udina's Office -**_

Udina didn't like not being a part of Anderson's talks. He wasn't so disassociated with his feelings to think it was just professionalism – It hurt how Shepard and Anderson excluded him when he was clearly the best for the job. Instead they now worked behind the scenes, helping the other races in some strange idea of eventually helping themselves long term.

The problem was that in the short term, he had two dozen colonies suddenly without the protection of the Alliance and at the mercy of pirates and these… Goa'uld. Terra Nova was already reporting riots and having to impose a provincial martial law to protect against potential pirate raids Shepard was needed _there_ to muster the forces and rally them together. Give Humanity the fighting chance it needed. Ironically, the smaller colonies were better off as they had lower needs and easier times maintaining themselves. Not juicy targets for pirates either.

To his surprise, his omni-tool began to ring with a call. He ignored it for a few moments as per his usual habits. He eventually picked it up and was surprised to see a face with ocular implants staring back at him. "Udi… _you."_

The Illusive Man on the other end smiled. "If that keeps up, I'll have to change my name." He waved his hand. "Don't bother trying to trace this call. C-Sec will find that I'm currently orbiting Pluto."

"You could be." Udina replied. "I wouldn't put much past you."

"Be that as it may, I have a proposal for you."

"Unlike Commander Shepard, I owe you nothing." Udina retorted. "I will give you the respect to listen, but don't be surprised if I merely hang up."

"I wouldn't blame you for it." Illusive Man took a drag on his cigarrete and blew smoke out. "I have a request which I believe will be mutually beneficial." Udina didn't reply, and Illusive Man continued. "You've recently taken one of my charges prisoner. A man whose only crime is defending humanity to the best of his efforts."

Udina furrowed his brow. "Kai Leng? The murderer?"

"According to my sources in the wards, human refugees from Watson call him a hero."

"He happened to be on a planet attacked the by these Goa'uld. He is _not _a part of the Alliance."

Illusive Man waved the comment off. "Regardless, he is doing no one any good sitting in a prison cell. In exchange for his release, I give him to your… 'Coalition' on the caveat that he only be deployed to human held interests and colonies."

Udina thought for a few moments. The convenience of this happening just now was too much – but coincidence or not, Udina knew he needed to do _something._ "Do not for one minute think I don't see your endgame. Kai Leng is infamous – his involvement would only serve to give Cerberus a stronger base from which to send its anti-alien message."

"Do you really think I want to end aliens?" Illusive Man asked. "That makes me no better than the Reapers. My endgame? I want humanity to come out of this conflict stronger than ever. Even the Reapers realize how powerful we can be given their interest in Shepard."

"Contacting me was a mistake." Udina chuckled. "I am the only one who might possibly see the reason behind your arguments, but I see clearly through your message of purported patriotism." Udina sighed and shook his head. "If civilians were not in danger, and we didn't need every last scrap of hope we could get. I would have Kai Leng imprisoned in the deepest corner of an alien ward I could find. But we do need it, and you're not incorrect in Mister Leng's ability." He sighed. "You will not be a part of it, but thank you for the idea."

With that, Udina hung up on Illusive Man. Admittedly it was a good idea, but now he had to think of how he could get past whatever ulterior motive Illusive Man had.

-_**-Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck- **_

"Commander on deck!" Kelly barked as Shepard entered the CIC. She handed him a tablet with a report on the ship, but knew he'd ask anyways. Shepard looked like hell warmed over, but also as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Must have been something to do with the other races pledging their support – even just moral.

"At ease." Shepard remarked as he took the tablet. "Sit-rep?"

"All systems are fully operational. We received a data packet from the Turian Embassy encoded to your Spectre authorization." She smiled, seeing Shepard's lips creep up at the mention of his rank. "A few messages arrived at your personal terminal, and I've also received requests from the Alliance to send specialists aboard to give the ship a full inspection. I've… held them off until we could receive your authorization one way or another."

Shepard's smile went away. Behind him, the doors opened again and Miranda appeared. "One way or another? You have a problem with the Alliance taking a look?"

"They may have problems with our ship." Miranda explained, surprising Shepard as he turned. "Cerberus built this ship to civilian standards. Technically we're a frigate but with the size and firepower of a cruiser. Our Javelin Disruptor torpedoes alone would raise several flags, let alone the Tantalus Drive and Goa'uld cloaking device."

"We're not a Cerberus ship anymore, not that we were to begin with." Shepard hissed. Kelly stood back and watched as the two fo them got into another argument. She had wondered how long it would take Shepard's virtuous thoughts to rise again given what she'd studied of him, but he'd surprised her with his inner darkness at times. "If the Alliance wants to send people to take a look, I'm fine with that." He then turned to Kelly. "If they start getting in the way, then you have my full permission to lock them in a room with Grunt."

Kelly watched as Miranda's stern face changed to something less aggravated. Her voice was still icy though. "I see. Perhaps I should go over our codex and limit access to certain databases." Shepard turned to her once more. "Just to prevent any potential issues."

Shepard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right. But I want to be clear about this, in fact…" Shepard turned back to Kelly and motioned to the dais ahead of him. "Put me on loudspeakers and record this." He stepped up to his position and gripped the railing. Kelly couldn't help but admire how powerful Shepard looked when he was angry. "This is Commander Shepard to the crew of the Normandy SR-2, and anyone else willing to resist the Reapers. As you've all seen, war has come to our galaxy. We've been backed into a corner by the Reapers and I refuse to stand by and watch my home burn. This ship will lead the fight against these forces, the men and women of this ship are willing to stand and deliver when the need arises. We do this not as members of the Alliance, nor as some of you may suspect, Cerberus, but as an independent member of a Coalition of races to oppose this threat.

We're not alone in this fight. The Earth I come from is gone, but another Earth has taken its place. This Earth has new technology, and knowledge of the enemy we now face. They've joined us in this fight and even now, gather their allies and strength. We mourn our losses, but we can't let grief hold us back. I call on every Human, Turian, Asari, Salarian, Elcor, Volus, and even Batarian to join this fight. I call on _all_ the races of this galaxy to join our coalition not for yourself, but for _everyone._

Contact the Citadel, let your councilors know you want to help, and we'll find a way for you to help. Every one of you counts and that _is _the reason I fight. Together we _can_ win, we _can_ drive the Reapers back into dark space, and we _can_ take back control of this galaxy."

Shepard stopped and then turned to Kelly. "I want that recorded and sent to every embassy on the Citadel. Wait for a response from them, then send it to every open channel on the relay system."

Kelly nodded, and couldn't contain her smile. "Very inspiring Commander."

Miranda on the other hand still looked unimpressed. "Perhaps it will garner some support, but we need examples, not just speeches."

"Then let's give them one." Shepard growled. "Joker!"

_"Aye Commander."_

"Once all passengers and cargo are secured, set a course for Taetrus."

"_Aye aye!"_

Kelly felt proud; it'd been awhile since joining Cerberus that she felt like she was making a true difference. It never occurred to her that she'd be flying into a battle to defend Turians, but she wasn't opposed.

-**-_Citadel, Docking Bay D24_- **

"You sure you'll be okay?" Sam asked as the final bits of cargo were loaded into the ship. John sure as hell thought the Alliance had suddenly become chummy and the idea of people who didn't look at him strangely was appealing.

On the other hand, he _swore_ he'd seen a flying jellyfish around near the docks, not to mention more of those baby Godzilla Krogan. "Don't get me wrong. Seek out new life and new civilizations and all that. I think I'll feel just a bit more comfortable with people who know why I'm such a retard in what's everyday life to them."

Sam winced and turned back to the docks. "It's really not that bad. Feels like downtown Washington if you ask me." She sighed and shrugged. "We'll be here until we can formalize some kind of proper trade and technology swap between the SGC and the Alliance. We're hoping to get in contact with Bra'tac again so he's aware of what's going on. Hopefully we'll be done by the time you get back from Taetrus."

John chuckled and shook his head. "My priorities _have_ changed since I learned about all this."

They both chuckled and looked out from the docking bay into the starry nebula. Ships glistened in the light, casting silhouettes like fish in the sea. "Everything's changed." Sam sighed softly and then chuckled some more. "Wait till you meet the Asgard."

"_More_?" John whined, but he could tell Sam understood he was half joking. "Let me finish working on this Jedi thing and then we'll talk about aliens."

To his surprise, Sam smirked and gave him a playful shove on the shoulder. "Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain catsuit wearing 'teacher' would it?"

John frowned at Sam. "No. Well yes to teacher, and the catsuit is only a bonus." He cracked a smile. "Miranda's been… honest. They're interested in me not just because I'm a solder, but because of what happened to me. I guess having it out in the open just feels more acceptable. Which is really weird given that I get the feeling everyone's on their toes around her."

"With good reason." Sam explained as she crossed her arms. "You should ask Doctor Jackson when we get back to Earth about his preliminary interview with her."

"I'm just trying to come to grips with this whole thing." John held his hand in front of his face and balled his fist several times. "I feel it you know? Even if I can't control it just yet. When I focus I can feel the pull on my skin. The hair on my arm stands on end and I get this tingly feeling along my spine."

Sam blinked a few times and then deadpanned. "Sure that's not just the catsuit?"

John gave Sam a playful shove back. "This ain't the academy."

**_-Citadel, C-Sec Holding Cells- _**

"Get up." The C-Sec guard barked as he opened the door to the cell. Kai did as he was told for now, the C-Sec guard was human thankfully and not like those Turians he'd found on his way in who looked ready to gut him. He wished they'd tried.

To his surprise, another human followed. This one in a sharp looking white suit, and a face that looked like Preparation H. "Kai Leng,…"

Kai recognized him quickly. He slouched and did his best to cross his arms while restrained by a bolted handcuff. "Ambassador Udina. You've caught me by surprise."

Udina turned to the C-Sec officer and nodded. "Leave us, I must speak to Mister Leng alone."

The C-Sec officer looked worried for a moment, but then nodded. "Alright, I'll be outside if he tries anything."

"Just keep your Turian and Asari compatriots away." Udina hissed. "I doubt Mister Leng has any quarrel with me."

Astute, and not wrong. Kai knew just how hard Udina fought for humanity's position within the Citadel. Sometimes he wondered why Illusive Man didn't support…

Ah, now Kai understood. "Keep your filthy dogs away and we won't have any issues."

The officer glared at Kai but then left the room. Udina pulled something out of his pocket and pressed a button. For a moment, Kai heard a high-pitched whine before it finally left his auditory range. Udina put the device back in his pocket and spoke. "We need to talk, you and I."

"I imagine we do." Kai replied. It wasn't hard to deduce what had happened, Illusive Man never left him in the lurch like the Alliance did.

"A certain… benefactor of yours has made me an offer. I give you your freedom at significant loss to my reputation, and in exchange, I receive your services in the defense of human interests."

"Reputation?" Kai chuckled. "You're not even our Councilor. The worst that could happen is you get some protest e-mails and maybe Anderson yells at you. Not like he doesn't already from what I've heard."

Udina narrowed his eyes and glared. "Careful. I'm only considering this because I see the benefit to our colonies. I can just as easily find others. Maybe those you rescued from Watson are looking for payback."

"You see the benefit in my help." Kai smugly stated. "Those soldiers from Watson? I bet they've been telling everyone how 'Kai Leng the man who killed a Krogan barehanded' was the only one fighting back when Watson was under siege."

Udina's facial expression changed to one of detest. Kai loved eliciting those reactions. "Be that as it may, _I'm_ the one holding the cards. I have need and you _will_ help me."

"Fuck your needs." Kai said. "If you let me go, I'll defend our colonies. But I'll do it _my_ way, not as some pawn of the Alliance."

Udina turned away and crossed his arms. Kai was extending his grasp pretty far, but he also knew that Udina wouldn't be here unless it was desperate. "You've got a big mouth Mister Leng. Be careful it doesn't bite back." He turned back and shook his head. "My counter offer is this. I will arrange to have you freed, and your N7 rank restored under black operations. As far as the record is concerned, you're still a wanted criminal and associate of Cerberus."

"Both acceptable to me." Kai smiled.

"You will _not_ take orders from anyone other than myself, or Alliance High Command." Udina growled. "If I even hear that you are working for Illusive Man behind our backs, I'll have an entire Alliance Platoon hunt you down and kill you like the dog you are."

Kai narrowed his own eyes. "Careful your own mouth doesn't bite back either."

"You work for me now Leng." Udina said. "And once you're free of this cesspit, I'm sending you to Terra Nova. I need someone to put down an uprising that threatens to destabilize that colony. We _need_ Terra Nova's food and mineral resources, and we can't afford to have a group of terrorists take control."

"You're sending me against humans?" Kai asked incredulously.

"Yes and no." Udina replied. "Yes, an insurgency has arisen from malcontent workers, but more importantly, I need someone to inspire their militia to fend of Batarian pirate raids. You'll have aliens to quench that infamous bloodlust."

Kai still didn't like it, but it was better than nothing. "I'll need supplies. A team."

"From what I hear, many of the soldiers from Watson are still anxious to get back to the fight." Udina teased bitterly. "Loath as I am to pair them with you, you'll have whatever supplies I can muster for you. I've requisitioned the frigate '_Khe Sahn' _for your use."

Kai again smiled smarmily. "See, you did come here knowing you'd made your decision."

"A decision I can change." Udina replied. "Do not disappoint me Leng."

Udina knocked on the door and didn't say another word as the C-Sec officer opened it and let him out.


	21. Priority: Taetrus 1 of 2

**Priority: Taetrus 1 of 2**

****A/N: Been very busy, but hoping update makes you happy. LR-1

**_-Normandy SR-2, Captain's Cabin-_**

It was still going to be several hours before the Normandy reached Taetrus, and Shepard had decided to try and get some sleep in. No sense fighting a battle while yawning.

When he couldn't get to sleep and found himself drawn to his desk and personal terminal, he couldn't help but think that maybe Chakwas was right. He needed to eliminate his stress if he wanted to lead a somewhat healthy undead life. Fat chance that was going to happen so instead he decided to look over the plans General Victus had arranged with Quintus.

He stretched his neck as he tried to focus on the page, but his eyes kept fluttering…

* * *

><p><em>"Skipper?"<em>

_Shepard turned to look at the doorway where Ashley stood. He'd been sitting at his computer terminal in his quarters, trying to figure out how to write a letter that could possibly explain what had happened mere hours ago on Virmire. Ash looked sunken in her standard dark blue BDUs, almost like she was trying to hide. "Chief?"_

_That's what they'd been for the past few hours; Skipper and Chief. Not Shepard and Ashley. It was the only way to not get into an argument. Ashley didn't move from her position at the door. "Do you have a minute?"_

_It was obvious what was on her mind, it was on everyone's mind. It was just that this problem affected her directly rather than generally. "Not really, but go ahead."_

_Ashley flexed her fist hard enough to audibly crack her knuckles. "We… I… I want to know why you chose me."_

_Shepard clenched his jaw and went over his thought processes. It hadn't been an emotional decision; he was too well trained to let that happen. "I already told you. It was my decision and Kaidan knew the risks."_

_"He was an officer; I'm just the rank and file." In three months he'd only ever heard he speak like this when she spoke of her family, and he had plenty of conversation to support his theory. _

_ Shepard had patience with Ashley because despite her bone headedness - he knew she took even the smallest things personally. "I've got no use for someone with a death wish. Shanxi is ancient history."_

_Ashley shook her head. "It's not that Skipper, it's…"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Ash?" Shepard tersely interrupted her. She was just repeating the same old tired rhetoric. "I'm the one who gave the order." Shepard got up and waved her in. "Don't just stand there, if you want to talk then we'll talk in private."_

_Ashley frowned, but did as she was told. She stepped in and the door closed behind her. "Sorry if I'm being jar headed skipper. but that comes with the package."_

_She wouldn't take no for an answer. Shepard expected as much. He wondered if she'd ever mature and learn to make hard decisions that weren't so black and white. "The attitude doesn't help, Chief. I can't put my life and the lives of my crew into someone's hands who doesn't trust me."_

_Ashley bristled. Shepard was making it clear that this wasn't the private personal conversation she'd grown accustomed to. "No, sir! This Marine has your back all the way!" She snapped to attention, obviously falling back on her training._

_Shepard shook his head. She just didn't get it. "Stand down, Ash. We're way past rank and titles now." Turning around again, Shepard winced. It was a tactical and logical decision. It just happened to coincide with saving a woman whom he was… well, that was another matter altogether. "You want to know the truth? What made me decide to go back for you instead of Kaidan?"_

_Ashley slumped a little, but only enough to be at ease. "I…" Sighing, Ashley bowed her head. "You know, I don't think twice about putting myself in harm's way. You tell me to take on a Colossus and I know you're right there by me. I'm ready to meet my maker and that gives me an edge. But I can't… I just, I can't function at the thought of someone dying for me."_

_Not exactly an answer, but not exactly surprising. Shepard was impressed with Ashley's combat abilities. Fighting Geth, Biotics, Rachni… it was all so much more than just a standard grunt could handle. Ashley was something different. "I know you're ready. You've made your peace and you're just doing what you think is right." _

_"Did he die for me?"_

_Turning back to Ashley, he could see that the only answer he could give was the truth. "He didn't die for you. He died because he wasn't protecting that nuke."_

_Ashley furrowed her brow, he hands behind her back as if at ease, but quietly fidgeting. "Excuse me?"_

_Shepard closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with both hands."Tactical appraisal, Williams. Kaidan was holed up in an AA tower, you were protecting the nuke, what was more important to protect from the Geth? What would have qualified our mission as a total failure?"_

_Ashley's jaw dropped slightly, it had been so obvious and yet she missed it. "Wha… you… you mean...?"_

_"Command level decision." Shepard whispered, now getting into Ash's personal space. "Look at the big picture Williams. I had two choices, Save the superior officer and pray to god you held them off long enough for that nuke to go off, or back you up and make sure it did."_

_"I would have…" Ash began._

_ "I know you would have set off that nuke, Ash." Shepard interrupted. "I'm not questioning your dedication. But what I didn't know is if you'd have the chance before the Geth and Saren killed you. I don't care how good of a soldier you are, you can't hold back an army on your own. Kaiden may have been the superior officer, but that nuke had to go off."_

_"So… so you came back for me because…"_

_Shepard clenched his jaw and took a deep breath before replying. He knew she must have had an hundred questions – but he had not answers she would like. "I'm sorry Ash. Kaiden was an officer and his last words were exactly what I expected. He…" Shepard held in his sorrow. Kaiden had been such a good friend for so long – these… Reapers were ripping everything from him. "Is that all?"_

* * *

><p>Shepard jolted awake, his chair shifting and his back sliding away. He barely caught himself before shaking his head.<p>

"Are you alright Commander?"

EDI's voice had likely been what woke him. He was tired for sure, but he needed to let his mind wander and slip into dreams, regular sleep was too difficult.

The wisps of the memories haunting him were frustrating, so he simply ignored it. He replied. "I'm… fine, EDI. give me a hologram of the city we're going to on Taetrus."

EDI appeared in front of his fish tank and replied in a much too alert tone. "As you wish." It took a moment, but the screen ahead of Shepard turned into Taetrus. The Turians idea of architecture was very much what he'd expected – lots of tall buildings that looked menacing, and curves everywhere. Not at all like Earth or her colonies with their very structured square design. The surroundings on the other hand were very much untouched marshlands and forests, more like Virmire or the tropical areas of Earth.

EDI marked out several points, and changed the image to a grid pattern. Some of the buildings suddenly dropped, while others seemed to have holes blown in them. EDI marked out blue and red points, showing Turian and Goa'uld forces. "General Victus has given us the locations of Turian resistance pockets."

Shepard got up and looked carefully. The city was a bustling metropolis of skyscrapers, with an even more packed and dense underground. A series of subways and underground apartment complexes spiderwebbed around. Shepard couldn't help but be reminded of how Kai Leng and the refugees from Watson had survived the siege. Maybe the Turians were doing the same.

As he marked out each point the Turians held, it was clear that they were _avoiding_ the subway. Something odd Shepard thought. "Alright EDI, give me any Goa'uld positions the Turians know about."

"The Goa'uld have occupied all major military facilities and spaceports." EDI explained. The image zoomed out to show the entire city. The few large flat areas where spaceports were glowed in red. "They have taken control and are currently using them as transport hubs for their raiding parties. They've been focusing on Element Zero as well as capturing civilians and resistance forces alike."

"Turians aren't your average civilian." Shepard muttered. He sighed and pumped his fists. "Show me Victus' plan again. Extrapolate any changes you feel might be better."

EDI paused for a moment and asked. "You trust me to make suggestions?"

"Not really." Shepard admitted. "But you've got the perfect mind to see potential problems. Whether I trust you or not is inconsequential for something like this, and it's not like you're going to risk the ship you live in."

"I see…" EDI replied. Shepard could swear he heard some bitterness, but he cared less. "The Goa'uld have complete air superiority – they've focused on Al'Kesh with troop transports and cargo ships. Victus' troops have entrenched themselves on the lower floors to avoid aerial bombardment, but also to more easily run guerilla tactics on the occupying forces. It appears there are no civilians."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "What about children? Females?"

EDI's reply sounded like a shrug. "More than likely they were the first to be evacuated, and as all Turians undergo military training, they've been drafted."

"Good." Shepard muttered. "Fewer people who can't protect themselves means more who can bring the hurt to the Goa'uld." He sighed and shook his head. "What about the entry to the underground spaceport? You see any better way than Victus'?"

The image zoomed in again onto the underground subway system. A group of Victus' troops had hunkered down at the entrance, but hadn't gone in just yet. "I've analysed General Victus' plan. As Councilor Quintus said, it is not a standard strategy endorsed by conventional means of war."

"So he's a lateral thinker." Shepard commented. "Can't have too many of those."

"General Victus' ploy of keeping his men out of the subway in anticipation of using them for this counteroffensive appears to be working. Without any targets, and minimal element zero involved in the construction of the underground transport system, the Goa'uld have been ignoring it. Victus' troops have clustered near potential entry points –yet far enough that the Goa'uld have not encroached."

"So it's a good plan?" Shepard asked and then yawned. Sleep beckoned.

"It is an unexpected plan." EDI surmised. "My only modifications would be to use Normandy as a distraction against the Goa'uld mothership. It could very easily target Turian forces from orbit if the Goa'uld see them as a major threat."

"Yeah…" Shepard mused. "I was thinking the same. What's our armament looking like now?"

"Councilor Anderson was most gracious with resources and weapons." EDI replied – almost cheerful. "We've restocked on disruptor torpedoes, though not compatible with Javelin technology - A complement of thirty torpedoes total. Our F-Class cannons are currently overclocked with the enhanced naquadah generator, outputting D-Class levels of firepower with a lowered rate of fire. In addition, we have replacement parts for our GARDIAN turrets which we will need drydock to properly repair."

"Small arms and equipment?"

"Alliance Grade weapons and armor from multiple manufacturers." EDI replied. "A few extra schematics for our replication facility, but complex equipment will still need either a dock or larger vessel with a maintenance facility."

"What about barriers?" Shepard asked. "Any chance Carter was able to get those plans for Goa'uld shielding working?"

"Unfortunately not. While we have the power to spare, I would recommend dodging any incoming Goa'uld fire for the meantime."

Shepard rolled his eyes at EDI's obvious sarcasm. "Noted." He stretched his arms and blinked hard, his face felt stiff and tired. "I'm catching some rack time. Let whoever's on night duty wake me an hour before we reach Taetrus."

"Sleep well, Commander."

**_-Normandy SR-2, Engineering Deck- _**

John scratched at his ear. He could _feel _the implant in his head and the strangest connection to the rest of his body. He'd been able to feel the strange biotic power flowing through his body earlier, but this was ridiculous. It was like his skin was crawling with ants. Miranda had offered to 'assist him' with the change but it just didn't feel right.

He couldn't bring himself to believe that something like a brain implant could be an outpatient surgery. That medigel felt so strangely good – he wondered if it had a narcotic effect.

More importantly, John wanted someone with better experience at this sort of thing, and there was only one other biotic on the ship.

The darkness of the lower engineering bay was a stark contrast to the rest of the ship. He made out a few shipping crates – probably filled with engineering doohickeys. Something told him rats weren't much of a problem in the future though so he was more worried about the other feral creature down here.

Miranda had told him everything she knew about Jack, but something bugged John. He'd seen when Commander Shepard showed up to visit Jack and himself, and he didn't see a barely controlled ball of rage. He wasn't sure exactly what he saw but she certainly wasn't feral. John was down here for one reason, to see if Jack would be willing to teach him what she knew.

"Hello?"

John moved carefully, step by step into the depths of the ship. Eventually, he reached the bottom where he could see a cot with random trash nearby. It almost looked like a teenag-

What felt like the barrel of a gun suddenly jammed into his back, causing him to go tense. "What the fuck are you doing down here?"

It was Jack, John recognized her voice from her taunts in the medical bay. He raised his hands to show he was unarmed. "Uhh… hi. I'm really hoping that's a gun you've got to my back or else I've been woefully misled."

Jack snorted and pulled the gun away. John was relieved she seemed to have a sense of humor. "That's actually kinda funny, now if you don't explain what you're doing here, you just might feel that _'woe' _anyway."

John shrugged and turned. What _was_ it with the women on this ship and dressing skimpy? "Right. Well, we met – sort of – in the medical bay. Figured we should be introduced properly." Jack harrumphed and pushed past him. John momentarily wondered how Jack had managed to get behind him when he was typically pretty on the ball about ambushes. Then he noticed the stairs on the _other_ side of the room. "Guessing you heard me coming down and went around. Nice."

"Right…" Jack replied, then scowled. "Look, I know you've been spending all your time with that cheerleader slut upstairs, so unless you've got a real reason to be here other than spying on me for her, make like a rabbit and fuck off."

John didn't say what he thought, having one gun barrel pressed to his back a day was his limit. "Alright, straight to the point. My name's John, Major John Sheppard. I was hoping we could talk about biotics."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Biotics? The fuck you care about biotics?"

John shrugged and sighed. He'd thought carefully about how to go about this. "Well, we've been keeping it a bit of a secret. But Miranda told me I should tell everyone now. When the Normandy crashed on Earth, there was an element zero leak and I was exposed. Technically I died from my wounds, but some weird alien technology brought me back and somehow imbedded the…"

The sudden glow around Jack's body wasn't unexpected, but the iron grip that felt like a titan squeezing him and flinging him back into the bulkhead was. Jack's voice grew into a furious howl. "_You mean you're a biotic now?"_

John choked out the words as he felt his muscles fighting an invisible force. "_Yes!"_

"Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through?" Jack asked – her voice quieting but the grip from her biotic field just as powerful. "You think I'm _happy _with what I am? You think I want to _share_?"

John tried to focus his own biotics, but all that came of it was slightly less stress against his neck. "I've heard about you, but I want to hear it from you. People tend to have bias." He struggled a bit more before giving up. "Look, I don't mean any offense. I just figured maybe you could relate or something."

Jack narrowed her eyes and pushed John harder into the wall. "Relate? You think we can _relate_?" She scoffed and then let the biotic field drop. John dropped to the floor and choked in breaths. "Get the fuck out."

John caught his breath and decided that this was enough for today. She wasn't killing him with her mind so he figured mission accomplished so far. He quietly left, his ear still itching.

**_-Normandy SR-2, Conference Room- _**

"Really?" Shepard asked, Miranda gave him a stare back of certainty. "You think he'll even survive?"

Miranda took in a breath and replied. "Yes. There's no way to be sure about him other than seeing how he reacts. The stress of combat will also force him to try and develop his power and we need to see how far a trained military officer can take newly developed biotic abilities."

Miranda noted the way Shepard seemed hesitant to let John join the team for this mission to Taetrus. It was just another of those strange traits Shepard had. "Develop his power? Miranda, how long did it take you to learn to use your biotics?" Shepard asked. "Giving fire support from a transport is one thing. Hell I can even see him fighting on the ground and maybe flying a Kodiak. Thing is I'm expecting heavy resistance on Taetrus. I don't want to have to come back and tell the SGC he's dead – again."

Miranda fought her smirk. Shepard's deadpan humor could be quite good at times. "That won't happen. The plan you showed me from General Victus looks promising. It would have been perfect to have something like that for Watson."

Shepard narrowed his eyes and sighed. "It would have been, but let's see what everyone thinks about it." He motioned ahead as the doors opened. "Show time. Hope they're ready for it."

The doors opened fully and Major Sheppard along with Garrus walked in. Miranda noted how Sheppard looked calm, and as always, Garrus looked cool as a cucumber. Behind them, Grunt entered with Jack behind him. Everyone was here, and Miranda was eager to get this done. Admittedly she wasn't too happy with Cerberus resources being used to help the Turians, but in the end she knew it would benefit them all – this… 'Coalition' most.

Shepard got up and nodded. "Alright, you've all gotten the brief but we're going to go over the plan now." He engaged his omni-tool and brought up an image of Taetrus – a Goa'uld Mothership in orbit. "This is our target. Turian Colony named Taetrus. Turian reports say non-combatants were the first evacuated and the only people left are either civilian militia, Turian army regulars or Special Forces."

Grunt chuckled in amusement. Miranda raised an eyebrow to the large Krogan. "I fail to see the humor of Turians in battle."

Grunt just laughed harder now, shaking his head. "I don't expect you to understand."

Shepard sighed and lowered his voice's tone. "People." he pointed out the Goa'uld ship and the surrounding patrols of Al'kesh and Death Gliders. "The Goa'uld have learned. While they've still got those Death Gliders in the air, they're focusing their power on Al'Kesh which are about as dangerous as a Frigate."

Now Jack snorted. "Great, so we're taking on a fleet? Suicide mission no matter what huh?"

"Not a suicide mission." Shepard explained. "In fact, I'll be very disappointed if any of you decide to turn this into one for yourselves." He zoomed in on the target city on Taetrus. "This is Spaedar. Intel has the Goa'uld targeting it along with the capital city of Vallum in particular – likely because of their military significance." He focused on the location – near marshlands that would make good farming land, but far from the mining camps and refineries. "The Turians need this colony if they're going to provide us with any real support long term. They lost a lot of smaller colonies in the shift and the Goa'uld have begun to target them. We're gonna ease the pressure."

Major Sheppard raised his hand as if to speak. Miranda was surprised he'd be so brash. "Excuse me?"

Shepard turned to him. "Major."

"Isn't that the same ship that turned a Turian Dreadnaught into melted cheese?"

Jack replied in Shepard's stead, her voice more than a little harsh. "Fuck do you know about that?"

Miranda decided to avoid an argument, and instead interjected. "Regardless of Major Sheppard's intimate knowledge of our technology or culture…"

Jack scoffed luridly. "Oh so _that's_ it."

Miranda didn't rise to the insult and just continued. "…he has a point. The Turians weren't able to defend their colony primarily because they focused on heavier craft that aren't as maneuverable. Our most powerful craft are ironically at the mercy of the much faster and better-armed Goa'uld. Conversely, in a defensive situation, a highly agile fleet would stand a decent chance against a Goa'uld craft."

Shepard nodded. "It's not an easy fight, but we've seen the Goa'uld have trouble dealing with Disruptor Torpedoes, that's where our plan comes into fruition." He shifted the view into one of a small spaceport on the outskirts of the city. "The Turians on the ground are a mix of all their forces – pilots included. General Victus wants us to sneak in, find as many pilots as we can, and escort them to Spaedar spaceport."

Garrus made a pensive noise, something Miranda had noticed from the typically calm Turian. "I thought the Goa'uld destroyed all the heavier military craft on Taetrus. What're they going to fly?"

Shepard smiled. "Come on Garrus, sniper or not, you still carry a knife."

Miranda couldn't help but find Garrus's pause almost human in its sarcasm. "Only to trim certain things." He crossed his arms and wondered out loud. "So there's a secret hangar there. Must have been left over from the Taetrus rebellion – or installed because of it."

Miranda shrugged. "You'd know better than we, but the plan will hinge on a proper sequence of events. We need to find pilots willing to go up against that Goa'uld mothership, protect them as we traverse across enemy held territory, and then create enough of a distraction to let the pilots leave orbit without being shot down by the enemy's superior combat air patrol. This is all counting of course that their disruptor torpedo payload is effective against the Mothership."

Jack rolled her eyes. "Fuck their shit up. Got it."

Grunt nodded in agreement. "Those Goa'uld husks are tough enemies. How much fun are we expecting Shepard?"

"Battalion strength from the Turian's last report." Shepard replied. Miranda couldn't help but wonder _why_ he insisted on putting them up against YMIR Mechs, overwhelmingly numbered forces, and she suspected even Geth Colossi if he had the chance. "The Turians have been hitting back so by the time we get there who knows how much is left."

Grunt slapped his hands on the table surprising everyone. "Then go faster! Can't let the birds have all the fun." He turned to Garrus. "No offense."

Garrus shuddered almost imperceptibly. "Just a little I think." He furrowed his brow once more. "How exactly are we going to get planetside? We can't exactly fly a shuttle down there if they've got air superiority."

Miranda turned to Shepard and gave him a look. Her idea was… unique. "You're completely correct, only Normandy with its dual stealth system will be able to get into the atmosphere. If we land however, it'll create enough of a disturbance for the Goa'uld mothership in orbit to detect – we'd be shot down before we could do anything."

Major Sheppard visibly grimaced. "That's not good. No transporters in the future?"

"Alas no." Miranda checked her eyeroll. "In fact, because of the city setting we'll be going to, in order to avoid a long trek from outside the city in the marshlands we'll be using an older style you may be familiar with – rappelling."

Jack's eyes went wide – much to Miranda's amusement. "You mean we're going to _jump_ out of this ship attached to a rope?"

"Technically a mass effect compressed steel cable, but you've got the idea." Miranda mused. Everyone's face looked shocked except for Shepard's. "Normandy can hover over the city without exposing herself while we rappel down. We're such small targets that it's very unlikely that we'll appear as a threat on their sensors."

"No such thing as parachutes in your galaxy?" Major Sheppard muttered.

Shepard shook his head. "Unless you want to advertise a turkey shoot, this is the best way."

"Jetpacks?"

Miranda noted the amusement in everyone's faces and decided to answer. "Too loud and the heat signature would give us away to sensors." The humor seemed to relieve everyone's hesitation, but she knew they'd all signed up for some pretty intense action.

**_-Normandy SR-2, Cargo Bay- _**

"Courtesy of the Alliance. Take whatever you'll need." Shepard smiled as he cracked open the crate. Suits of armor, weapons and even omni-gel now lined one side of the docking bay. The team behind him eagerly began to explore – each trying to suit their tastes.

Shepard himself had learned from Watson and the Goa'uld training facility. His Kestrel Armor lended to his style, but the Goa'uld's weapons changed things. He needed hard-hitting weapons and light flexible armor. Hahne Kedar had graciously built exactly what he wanted in N7 format – with less emphasis on armor protection and more on speed and extra ammo. Following that train of though, instead of a Viper, he exchanged it for the customized Widow Sniper Rifle the Alliance had 'donated'. It was fantastic to have something so powerful that wouldn't rip his arm off every time he fired it.

For close to medium range, he went with the standard M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle. Nothing complicated and plenty of reserve ammunition. He thought the combination of spray fire and the one-shot, three ducks lined in a row kill weapons would come in handy given their opposition.

In particular he wanted to make use of the Widow's massive penetration against the heavily armored Goa'uld and Jaffa advanced husks.

"I see you've taken my advice literally."

Shepard turned to see Garrus grinning at him. He snorted. "I don't see you holding a peashooter."

Garrus chuckled as he drummed his fingers on his Mantis. "If you're having trouble hitting the target, I don't think getting bigger bullets will help."

Shepard chuckled and looked at everyone else, Grunt had forsaken the Claymore Shotgun and instead now wielded an Alliance made Revenant machine gun. For his backup weapon, a lightweight Katana shotgun hung onto the small of his enormous back. Shepard figured he wanted mass fire than hard hitting shots, or something he could swing like a club effectively.

Garrus' Mantis was accompanied by the same Vindicator he'd used on Watson – and the Goa'uld planet. He rarely if ever changed his kit because he knew it worked.

To his surprise, Miranda had opted against the standard Cerberus jumpsuit she'd worn on most previous missions and instead now wore a customized slimmer Cerberus Armor in black and yellow. An odd thought struck across his head as he realized she actually had some pudge in her face. At least she'd also decided to carry heavier weapons as well, with a Mattock Assault Rifle along side her standard Predator Pistol. It was very strange to see her like that.

Jack hadn't bothered with armor, instead wielding a Katana shotgun and Phalanx pistol. She'd survived till now on her biotics so he didn't question her decision.

That left only Major Sheppard, who to his surprise, seemed to fit right in with standard N7 built armor and Evicerator Shotgun. His backup weapon was also an M-8 Avenger, a good counterpart to Shepard's own kit. It was clear to Shepard though that the Major was nervous as hell, continually shooting Miranda glances to see if he was doing things right.

Shepard didn't need something like this. He had to deal with it _now._ "Major?"

John Sheppard turned to him as he walked up. "Uh Commander?"

"Walk and talk?"

John nodded. "Okay…" He followed Shepard as they walked towards the elevator. Shepard wanted privacy. "I know we haven't had much time to talk. I know I'm not the top priority for you guys right now."

Shepard sighed and entered the now open elevator doors. "Regardless, I want to know what you think of this situation. I know you haven't exactly volunteered for this gig." He turned to him. "My team was ready for a suicide mission. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I get it though." John replied as the elevator closed, but Shepard didn't call out a level he wanted to go to. "Once I got past the 'holy shit' factor, it makes perfect sense what you're doing."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be taking it pretty well. But I want you to know that I'm not forcing you to be here, nor do I expect you to join my team. If you're having second thoughts about this mission…"

John raised his hand and seemed to focus. Shepard was a little surprised when he noted a faint hint of blue around the man's fingers. "Gotta find some way of harnessing this." He stopped and blew a sigh. His forehead looked sweaty and he took a deep breath in – clearly a sign of exertion. "I don't suppose you've seen Star Wars?"

"Ancient history to me." Shepard replied. For the man to get tired even just creating a slightly visible biotic field meant he was barely beginning to use it. "Jedi, yes I've heard you like to call it that. Biotics are significantly more scientific than magical."

John shrugged. "Also I don't know if I could pull off that snazzy robed look."

Both of them chuckled for a few moments, but Shepard spoke first. "I just want to be clear with you. I wouldn't hold it against you if the odds we face seem a little too daunting."

"I _want_ to do this." John replied tersely. "I don't know how much Sam told you, or even how much she knows. But it's been a long time since I've felt useful or even qualified to wear a uniform. Guess I'm still a little rusty."

"I can see that." Shepard said. "Miranda told me that you didn't agree to get that biotic implant until after rescuing Jacob Carter. Figured seeing combat again made you change your mind."

"I wouldn't say it was the fighting." John answered. "It was just a combination of everything. Why fight it when I can fight _for _it?"

Shepard smiled, John seemed to be in a much better mood than he'd originally seen him in. "That's a pretty optimistic outlook. You'll have whatever support I can give you. Starting with getting you and any other SGC members into some real quarters – I've allocated space in the starboard viewing deck but it'll be a bit before it's done."

"Cool." John smiled back. "Although I'd kill to fly that hovertank of yours."

Shepard grimaced. "Uhh… Not just yet."

**_-Normandy SR-2, Cockpit- _**

"Approaching mass relay to Taetrus, FTL drop in twenty seconds."

Shepard took a few calming breaths – if things went perfectly, they'd have boots on the ground within the hour. The strange warble of starlight in FTL was always disorienting. At least he was the only one up here with Joker. "I want stealth systems activated before we hit the relay. Warm up all weapons and be ready for a fight – just don't go looking for one."

"Aye sir, running silent." Joker replied. "So how'd Illusive Man react when you told him we were saving a bunch of Turians?"

"You know I haven't." Shepard grumbled. "This is _my_ ship now. He can give _suggestions,_ but ultimately it's my decision what we do and this is the best option right now."

Joker chuckled. "I'm just saying, Cerberus might seem like a bunch of power hungry racists, and don't get me wrong, they totally are. I'm just saying I'd have loved to see the look on his face."

"You might still get the chance." Shepard replied.

"Coming out of FTL now. Stealth systems standing by."

Shepard felt the gentle shift as the Normandy popped back into non-mass effect driven speeds and looked out. Surrounding the Mass Relay was at least a dozen ships – Turians. "Damn. Thought they might be here. Guessing they've seen us?"

An alarm began to beep, and Joker quickly muted it. "Why else would they be pointing their guns at us?" He sighed an turned. "They are hailing us though Commander."

"Put it up."

It took a moment, but the screen ahead of him resolved into the face of a Turian wearing black and red armor. Shepard recognized the insignias on the armor as a high-ranking officer. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy, we're here to help."

The Turian gave him a perplexed stare back before replying. "General Victus here. Quintus said we should be expecting you."

"Sorry to sound impetuous, but any reason you've got guns pointed at me?" Shepard asked.

Quintus turned to the side and barked orders. Joker turned and nodded. "They've powered down."

"Apologies Commander." The General replied. "This fleet consists of what remains of the Taetrus defense fleet. They're a little of edge."

"I don't blame them." Shepard replied. "Quintus didn't mention you'd be here. We're ready to execute your plan, but I wasn't aware you'd have fleet assets available. Are there any changes I should be aware of?"

Victus nodded and brought up a map of the space on the other side of the relay. "Your side of the battle will still be the same. Rally our forces and get those fighters in the air. Once they've taken off, the rest of my fleet will jump in and surround the Goa'uld mothership – we're going to try and disable it to capture it."

Shepard opened his eyes wide. "Bold. You've seen what that thing is capable of."

"And we'll never be able to fight them effectively unless we learn more about them." Victus replied. "I would have thought from all I've heard of you, you'd be all for this plan."

"I'm all for getting them off your planet." Shepard replied. "Throwing your ships at a wall of plasma isn't going to help anyone. I'd recommend waiting until we see if the fighters are effective before committing larger forces. There are things you don't know, allies who can help us develop those counters we need against the Goa'uld without having to risk your men like that."

"No offense Commander, but my people are itching for payback." Victus replied. "If I don't give them the chance, they'll always look at the Goa'uld as invincible. Even if we don't capture it, _we_ need to be the ones to take it out."

Shepard sighed and bowed his head. "I understand, but don't throw lives and resources at an unattainable goal. We'll do our part and I'm going to trust you to do yours."

"I'll take it under advisement." Victus nodded and gave a half-hearted salute. "We'll await your signal Commander. Tell my men to save some for me."

Shepard nodded and tapped Joker on the shoulder. "Shut it off and engage stealth systems. Get us to Taetrus."

"Aye sir."

**_-Normandy SR-2, Cockpit, Above Taetrus- _**

"I'll never get used to being this close to something like that." Shepard took a few deep breaths as he looked out the window. Joker continued "You've got to wonder who did their ship designs?"

The Goa'uld mothership not too far from their approach vector made no signs of noticing them. It was unlikely they'd detected the mass shift as they'd entered the system. Shepard prayed that the Goa'uld cloaking device held up to the constant use. "If you read the notes Doctor Jackson and Carter provided, you'd understand why they look like that."

"No." Joker replied. "I mean, yes sir. I understand why the _Egyptians_ look the way they do. That still doesn't explain why a race of aliens decided a giant pyramid made a good ship. At least have the point heading where they're going if they want aerodynamics."

Shepard shrugged and looked down to the radar. "I'd love to ask them Joker, but they're a little busy trying to enslave all our asses." He focused on the planet below. Cities dotted the planet with vast expanses of forest and beachhead. In fact, it reminded Lots of CAP. Keep us clear of any accidents and get us down there." He got up and walked out of the cockpit. "Keep Normandy safe Joker."

"Aye sir." Joker replied as Shepard left earshot. The crew on the CIC was at full attention; only giving Shepard quick glances as he moved past.

Kelly in particular gave him a longer look as he approached. "Commander."

"Something wrong?"

Kelly shrugged and shook her head. "No. I just never really know what to do when we get into a fight."

Shepard had been thinking about this in the back of his mind, so now he wondered if maybe Kelly was ready for it. "Well, there's probably a lot of wounded people down there. You could help Chakwas prepare for casualties."

"Yeah… I can do that." Kelly smiled. "Thank you, I mean, sir."

Shepard nodded and gave Kelly a squeeze on the shoulder as he passed her by to the elevator.

**_-Normandy SR-2, Cargo Bay- _**

"Holy shit."

Shepard didn't see a need to add to Jack's blunt exclamation as they slowly lowered towards Spaedar. The planet below visible through the open cargo bay doors. The distinct conical shape of Goa'uld Al'kesh patrols buzzed like vultures around the city – joined by Cargo Ships going up and down to the mothership in orbit. Roads crisscrossed the streets below, but nothing large enough to accommodate wheeled vehicles or their new Hammerhead. The city was built on the premise of well made public transportation and flying vehicles – much like most large scale infrastructure nowadays.

The smoke that added to the clouds above, as buildings and vehicles burned was a dead giveaway as to what had happened. Some buildings looked completely burnt out, as if washed over in plasma while other looked like they'd taken explosive hits, chunks missing and littering the streets below. Fires raged and didn't look like they were at any risk of stopping anytime soon. "Looks like the Goa'uld aren't playing around. Wonder if that ship in orbit did this."

Beside him, Miranda secured herself to the rappelling lines that had been hastily installed to provide an easier way of getting out of the ship through the hangar without having to actually land. A quick glance and nod told Shepard she was frosty and committed – She then handed a cord to each team member, each giving the metallic wire a doubtful look as they attached it to their body harnesses.

Miranda tugged on it and gave a reassuring nod. "A single wire can theoretically hold our entire team plus gear without issue." She pulled a face. "Not that I'm keen to test that."

When a cloud of smoke suddenly blossomed out from one of the deeper streets, Shepard held up his hand. "Hold!" He pulled the large canister shaped rifle off his back and hit the safety – a loud whir and clack resounded as the Widow locked into firing mode with extended barrel and variable zoom optics. Shepard sighted down it and aimed towards the base of the smoke trying to make out what happened.

His breath caught as he watched husks charge across the street, acting as a meat shield against a group of pinned down Turians. The Turian squad had somehow been cornered against a fallen building with no escape route – a large force of husks and what appeared to be Jaffa regulars escorting a pair of Goa'uld Venom Husks encroaching on them. They wouldn't last much longer at this rate. He snapped images using his omni-tool and sent it to the rest of the squad as well as Joker. "Listen up! I want a combat drop behind the Jaffa Joker. The rest of you, take cover once you land and fire at will." He tapped his omni-tool. "Turian squad on the ground, hang tight, reinforcements are on the way!" He then turned towards Jack who still looked shocked at the devastation. Normandy swung in several hundred feet above and behind the Jaffa, a perfect flanking position. "Feel like showing off?"

Jack gave him a morbidly amused look. "You shitting me?" Shepard shook his head. "One of these days you're gonna buy me a goddamned liquor store. What do you want?"

"Can your biotics handle a drop from this height?"

"Ha!" Jack cackled and turned her back to the open cargo bay doors. She held the rappelling cord in one hand, but hadn't secured it. Jack looked over the rest of the team who were speechless as she backpedaled. "Pay attention to the latest hit from the psychotic biotic!"

Shepard watched in amazement as Jack raised her arms and jumped backwards into the airstream.

_"Jesus! Did someone fall off? We're not in position yet!" _Joker's panicked voice came a moment after, the entire squad shocked at Jack's actions.

Shepard tugged on the line Miranda had handed him and suddenly felt more than a little in debt to Jack. An affirmative ping from the Turian squad below told him it was time to act. "Uhh, yeah. No problem though, I think." He turned to the rest of the squad and barked. "You just gonna stand there and grow old?" He prayed to god that the line held as he charged towards the cargo bay doors and leapt out, rifle at the ready. He noted on the omni-tool's tracking suite as the rest of the squad jumped out as well.

The rappelling cable tensed and slowed his descent, he wondered what the Jaffa would think to suddenly see a combat drop from what must have appeared like nothing – probably scared the crap out of them. Shepard then realized it was probably worse as he noticed another plume of dust blossom out, but this one tinged with a blue sheen.

**_-Streets of Spaedar, Taetrus- _**

The rush of air against her face and skin was exhilarating – almost as good as the rush along her spine when she got in a fight. The several hundred feet had passed by much too quickly and now she was about to hit the ground. Jack felt the energy flow through her body as she focused her biotics to create a shockwave around her - acting as both a cushion for her fall, and one hell of a wave of destruction in the _midst_ of the Jaffa point guard.

They'd taken a phalanx position, using the husks as a meat shield and a pair of those heavy Goa'uld husks as fire support. The massive biotic shockwave only radiated about five meters around her though and Jack found herself landing on the floor with a head rush that was blinding.

As she stumbled forward and shook off the fugue, she heard Grunt yell over the radio. "_Ha! I knew I liked Jack!"_

Jack heard the husks approaching through the dust cloud before she could see them. She'd spotted a good cover position by a downed hovercar near her landing spot on the way down, now she just had to clear a path. Jack didn't respond to Grunt's almost flirtation and instead raised her shotgun. One husks flew apart as the shotgun ripped it apart – her aim slightly off and blowing its legs out despite aiming for a body shot. Another charged behind it and then another, Jack fired three more times, missing once as she suddenly found her legs unable to hold her properly upright and arms swaying. The husks were still put down easily enough.

When a fourth husk tried to side-rush her, she reached out with her left hand and tried for a biotic push – instead of a wave of energy flowing out from her, her opposite leg gave out and she landed on the hard ground. So she settled for firing her handgun wildly one-handed, knocking the husk back but not killing it. That came when the Turians nearby opened fire, covering her despite the harsh visual conditions – they must have had infrared mods.

Her aim was woozy, the biotic insertion had seriously drained her and it'd be awhile before she could muster up more than barriers. She fought past the fugue and moved towards the Turians, all the while pulling the trigger in the general direction of the ungodly howls.

* * *

><p>Shepard held his Avenger in one hand and fired despite the unlikelyhood of scoring a hit. He needed to get those Jaffa – and more importantly – those Goa'uld husks attention off Jack and the Turians. They could handle a few husks and Jaffa regulars, but now that he could see the heavy units in the back he had a plan. "Grunt, Major! Follow me and stay low once we hit the ground! Miranda! Garrus! Give us covering fire!"<p>

The rappelling carabineer was now glowing red hot from the friction, but Shepard knew he had to get in the fight. The ground rushed at him and only in the last few seconds did he squeeze on the line and slow enough to prevent any injury upon landing.

The slow drift of the Normandy translated to a near whip speed across the top of the building they'd tried to drop on. Shepard released the line, but now had more horizontal speed as he skidded across the concrete building four stories above. He rolled to spread the damage but using his omni-tool, created a claw with which he slammed into the ground to stop sliding – it ripped into the rooftop material and left a long three fingered trench as it brought him to a halt.

The rest of the team did variations with the exception of Major Sheppard, who miraculously had landed in some kind of garden and didn't need to take further cover. Shepard felt his arms strain as he held on, breaking the horizontal inertia and then shaking it off. "Sit-rep!"

_"Miranda here, taking cover position."_

_"A little dusty, but I've got you covered Shepard."_

_"I didn't land on one! Let's move Shepard!"_

_"Sheppard here, no hostiles, no injuries."_

Shepard winced and got up, his voice more than little irate. "Everyone, I'm designating Major Sheppard as '_John_' from now to prevent confusion. Grunt, Major, let's move!"

_"I'm fine if you give a fuck!"_

Shepard looked over at Grunt who had a ton of scratches on his armor from the less than graceful landing across the building, but looked okay. "Never doubted you Jack, now hold on! We're coming!"

As if to remind him, he suddenly heard a loud whoosh as a heavy mass effect driven round flew past and tore a divot out of a building on the opposite side. He'd just moved out of a line of fire with the streets and was glad for it. Shepard brushed past the sudden realization that his back was actually in pain and crouched into a flat out run towards the center of the building – his voice raising to a scream. _"Joker! _Get Normandy out of here before the Goa'uld get wise! Stay in radio range but _do not engage_ the enemy!"

_"Copy that, over."_

Shepard spotted the entry to the building ahead of him. To the sides, Garrus and Miranda had taken positions using broken pieces of nearby buildings and what appeared to be air conditioning units as cover. Miranda's fired much more freely than Garrus, while the Turian waited for each shot. Shepard wondered who had the better aim. "Grunt, clear us a path down the stairs! John, watch my back! Move it move it!"

The locked and probably heavy door to the stairwell of the building didn't hold beneath Grunt's boot smashing into the handle. Shepard saw the bolt come flying off and bouncing against the opposite wall. Major Sheppard had caught up to them and seemed relatively on the ball as he covered their movements, aiming towards the wall where the Husks were on the ground floor.

Just as he entered the door, he heard a loud crack of Major Sheppard's shotgun beside him. Shepard turned and saw the husk that had climbed up, now missing its left arm from the blast. A burst from Miranda's Mattock sent it back and toppling over the edge of the roof – other husks shoving it past as they approached.

Shepard knew they wouldn't be able to keep up a rush like that, so he pushed forward following Grunt down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Garrus sighed as he put away his Mantis and unslung his Vindicator. Husks always made his head ache. "Three more coming up!" He didn't bother waiting for Miranda's response and instead just pulled the trigger.<p>

The husks didn't seem to have any regard for self-preservation as they ran headlong into their fire, Garrus' accurate Vindicator tearing their heads off while Miranda pushed them back with short bursts from her Mattock.

It creeped him out how Miranda had decided to actually _wear_ armor rather than rely on her barriers. He didn't know the woman to be overly cautious – but maybe taking fire on their last mission had taught her a bit. His own heavy armor had served him well against a gunship.

The Husk rush ended nearly as soon as it happened, maybe twelve husks total against a fortified position with no additional covering fire. Miranda didn't hesitate at all, and Garrus saw putting down Husks as a mercy. He held position as he heard more gunfire below in the streets, a mixture of heavy mass effect drivers, Goa'uld Zats and Staffs, along with the consistent popping of rapid fire assault rifles and shotguns.

He held position for a few moments, waiting for another assault on their position when Miranda beat him to it. He watched her vault over the air conditioner she'd taken cover behind and move forward. "Take a cover position! Get your tech ready!"

Garrus didn't reply, but he followed the suggestion as it made sense. He switched his ammo into armor piercing for the added penetration. He noticed Miranda had swapped out her own ammo for disruptor ammo – handy against the mechanical nature of the husks.

At the edge of the roof were only a few positions that could be considered cover, so Garrus kept his head down as rounds flew above him. He forced himself not to think about what would happen with air support. "Shepard!" Garrus crouched and pressed his back against the piece of broken building that had handily landed nearby. Miranda on the other hand had chosen what looked like an air vent to hide behind. He looked down on the streets, seeing the Jaffa had changed their tactics – now covering both their front and rear like a row of meat shields. In the middle were the two Goa'uld Venom Husks, laying down heavy fire on the Turian position from a covered position. "They're bunkered in! Let me know when you're in position and I'll hit 'em with a concussion blast!"

It took a second, but Shepard replied. _"Roger, we'll time it with Grunt's blast – give em a one-two hit. Standby.""_

The sound of a hiss nearby warned Garrus, so he backed off momentarily and readied himself. A part of him _did_ want to unsheathe his knife, but that'd be giving Shepard the perfect ammo. So instead he took a tighter grip of his Vindicator.

The husk had climbed up right in front of him, its face sticking up across the wall like some mole out of the ground. Garrus chuckled _"Bye." _ And threw a hard palm strike into it's face. An electrical discharge tickled his arms, though if the Husk been ready it probably would have hurt like hell. The Husk screamed in a strange non-biological pitch as it fell off, flopping around as it dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p>The building had been burnt out by some kind of fire, the ashes and scorch marks made that point clear to him. John thanked that his helmet had a rebreather so he didn't have to put up with the ash. They'd made it to the ground floor quickly and without opposition to his surprise. A room to room fight in a burnt out commercial building wasn't what he was looking forward to.<p>

Not that the body of the husk that landed on the ground in front of him and literally exploded into limbs was what he thought this was going to be either. "Jesus!" John pushed on the balls of his feet to the side, slamming into the side of the exit doorway with Grunt and Shepard covering the other side. Staff blasts flew up towards Garrus and Miranda's position – the Jaffa created a wall of men holding off any attack. Ahead, the Goa'uld Husks crawled forward still pushing to destroy the Turians.

Grunt just laughed at the whole thing. "Ha! Wish I could see that everyday!" He leaned out and seemed to assess the situation. "Dozen troops, mostly regulars. Jack must have fucked up their charge and they know they're on the ropes."

Shepard as well peeked out and nodded. "Agreed, those Goa'uld are the only real threat left. Grunt, time your concussion shot with Garrus and buy us cover so we can flank them. Major?"

John looked up to Shepard and shrugged. "Seriously, John will do."

"John then." Shepard nodded. "Stick with me, we're going to flank to the left and take cover behind that overturned shuttle. Cover me from Husks while we put down those Goa'uld."

"Got it!" John breathed deeply – this reminded him of the few street-to-street fights he'd been involved with in Afghanistan – except he wasn't a hundred feet in the air in a Kiowa providing ground cover. "Whenever you're ready."

Shepard nodded and gave Grunt a slap on the back. "On your move Grunt! Swing right and stay out of the furball till those Goa'uld are down."

Grunt held up his hand, showing n affirmative. He then screamed "Garrus! Now!"

He swung out and let off his concussive blast, the projectile flew out and slammed into the phalanx column of Jaffa regulars shoving them around like a tidal wave of air. They held their positions, only stunned by the impact.

When the blue pulse cascaded from the middle of their ranks in a wave of electricity, John fought the urge to watch like fireworks. The electrical attack finished whatever resistance the Jaffa had, which was then followed by another concussive blast.

This time the Jaffa didn't hold on, the blast ripped through whatever defenses they had and flung them around like ragdolls. Grunt bellowed a warcry as he charged out, firing his machine gun with no thought of bursting as he swung to the right. Shepard followed, his Avenger rifle laying suppressive fire and picking off the few still standing Jaffa.

John followed and kept his head down – shooting while running was useless according to his training, but these weapons were so light and the omni-tools did a fantastic job stabilizing his arms that he could see why these people did. He sighted in on a pair of Jaffa who were getting up and fired – the shotgun's spray pushed the targets back, but didn't finish them.

_The hell am I doing? _John thought to himself as he skidded into place behind Shepard, the Commander slinging his Avenger to his back and pulling out what appeared to be a spaceship cannon. John kept to mission though and checked corners, his shotgun at the ready for any approaching target.

* * *

><p>Garrus let his aim drift and fired another reaction shot – his Mantis with AP ammo had kept him alive on Omega and now, it kept Grunt covered as he moved through the broken streets of Taetrus.<p>

Miranda was quiet as she worked – her Mattock putting accurate fire on the fallen Jaffa leaving no survivors. Garrus wondered if maybe they could interrogate or give them to that Bra'tac fellow, but right now what mattered was saving this planet.

It'd been so much worse than he imagined. Watson hadn't been physically destroyed beyond the raiding parties – Garrus expected the same here. Instead the Goa'uld had obviously bombed it from orbit with impunity – entire buildings had been flash fried from the convection of plasma impacts. He wondered how much of the ash was his fellow Turians.

So he didn't hesitate in sighting in on the next Jaffa, this one trying to fall back to the Goa'uld Husks who now seemed to be turning to face the new attackers. A single shot through the head finished him – and punched into the barriers of the Goa'uld behind him.

The Goa'uld were probably saving their stolen technology for their elite troops, not the meat shields. It reminded Garrus of how Vorcha and Krogan were treated in war, whereas his own race didn't abide by those high casualty rates.

The Goa'uld turned around, its legs slamming into the ground hard along with its tail. The one that turned towards them though suddenly shuddered as a flash of light burst from its barriers, a shockwave of dust billowing out. Shepard called out. _"Switch to Cryo or Incendiary if you've got it!"_

* * *

><p>The mere fact that it survived a direct from his Widow told Shepard that this Goa'uld Husk was <em>not<em> something the Turians were likely to have been prepared for. Even Krogan would have trouble holding up to the relativistic properties of the Venom's weapon. He noticed John beside him flinch at the loud blast of the weapon, but then turn back to covering his back.

Shepard pulled the heatsink release lever and let it fall to the ground, steam hissing off as it boiled what little humidity was in the air. John fired a blast, taking on some target outside of Shepard's periphery. Shepard ignored it as he wrenched a new heatsink from his bandolier and slotted it in.

Above him, fire from Garrus and Miranda held back any advance. The Goa'uld had moved and clustered around a broken trench of the street, using it as a foxhole for their heavier Goa'uld husks. It left a smaller target and full visibility for their heavy mass drivers. Shepard's training took over as he instinctively switched to incendiary ammo – hoping to burn away the creature's considerable armor. Instead he fired at a perfectly arranged group of Husks covering a Jaffa - the shot punching dinnerplate sized holes in them and knocking the Jaffa back, likely unconscious if not dead. _That_ attracted return fire from the Jaffa who remained.

He wasn't fast enough as a staff shot nailed him in the shoulder, then another pushed him back onto the ground. He let an exasperated growl out as he crouched back up; sweat suddenly developing around his head and torso. "Taking fire! Give me some covering fire while we move!" His omni-tool howled at how the Widow was already at half heat – not enough to fire again until it cooled off. He reached out and patted John on the shoulder who'd turned his head. "Follow me! Stay down!"

John nodded and moved away from this cover position, watching their flank. Shepard looked around and quickly decided on an overturned bench near the sidewalk that would give them good concealment and a more angled position. He charged ahead, slinging the Widow onto his back to cool off and unslinging the Avenger.

As he rushed out into the open, a pair of Husks rushed from the Goa'ulds position, there couldn't have been many of them left.

* * *

><p>The Turians had been pinned down hard – lacking effective cover, they'd gone prone and used what little bits of broken street and building as well as garbage bins to hide behind. Jack had forced herself beyond the exhaustion from her earlier biotic shockwave attack and had ripped up the ground with a Warp, creating more cover that she herself could hide behind. That had exhausted what remained of her reserves and she now went prone as well next to the Turians. They gave her nods and salutes – she couldn't tell if they smiled or not.<p>

The Husks had stopped rushing and now focused on the new threat behind them – if only that massive snakeman creature did the same. Its heavy shots tore the simpler cover to shreds, only heavy concrete could hold back a few shots. The Turians focused what fire they could but Jack could tell they were just as exhausted as she was now. The dead Turians with broken bodies and scorch marks around were clear indicators where this fight was heading before they'd intervened.

Her omni-tool told her that the Goa'uld Venom had lost the majority of its shields, but there was still a huge amount of armor left. She fired another blast from her shotgun, but the rounds just didn't have the punch needed to break the creature's barriers.

"Shepard, you've gotta kill those things or we're going home in trash bags!"

She waited for a reply, but nothing came through. She grit her teeth and risked a peek out.

A staff shot landed across her left shoulder, instantly spreading heat along her prone body. Her skin prickled as the temperature shot up and she darted back into cover. The heat hurt as what little hair she had burnt off. "Fuck!"

The Turians near her got up to cover her, their pulse rifles raining low power but high rate of fire bullets across the field. The Jaffa that had shot her took a burst across the chest but refused to fall, instead getting behind the trench he'd been using as cover.

_"Fuck fuck fuck…"_ Jack muttered to herself. What she wouldn't give for enough energy for another Warp or at least a stronger barrier. Instead she now struggled to even keep a basic barrier around her body. No fucking way she got out of cover again.

* * *

><p>Grunt hadn't bothered shooting the husks that came at him once he overheated the Revenant. He instead had fortified himself against attack and rushed headlong into them. He didn't know that much about science, but the numbers were still in his head from Okeer's attempt at teaching. His mass compared to the relatively flimsy Husks rushing at him meant he was a train against a wall of cardboard.<p>

His barriers protected him from the few stray shots that grazed him. But the heat didn't make much of a difference – Krogan had adapted to the harsh nuclear wasteland of Tuchanka, a little extra heat wasn't going to bother him. Thankfully these Jaffa didn't seem to use those electrical weapons from earlier.

He crushed the Husks beneath his feet and aimed upwards with his shotgun, the Goa'uld Husk had repositioned and fired on Shepard's position now. The heavy round flew out and blew a chunk out of the concrete cover – a cloud of dust and debris raining down. Two seconds later, another round.

It obviously could see Grunt rushing at it, but it didn't bother trying to retaliate. There were only three Jaffa left who were putting up a fight, soon only two after an accurate headshot from Garrus. The two who were left turned to Grunt and fired.

A pair of direct hits raised the temperature around Grunt, but not enough to injure him severely. He pushed aside the pain and charged in. His shotgun was on the verge of redlining but he had one shot left – he put it to good use as he downed the Jaffa furthest from him.

The trench was almost clear now, and the lone remaining Jaffa covering the two Goa'uld backed away and threw his staff to the ground. Grunt didn't really understand why surrender was considered an option at times as he followed Shepard's example and charged in – he backhanded the Jaffa across the face and then brought his right arm plate down on his head. The combination of mass and what Grunt now realized was burning hot armor silenced the Jaffa's screams. A few convulsions later and he let out a guttural sound as he finally stopped struggling against Grunt's tidal wave of force.

Grunt lifted the Jaffa and threw him against the Goa'uld Venom – legs over head and slumped like a sack of rocks – momentarily stunning it. With concentrated fire, the Goa'uld Venom's shields shattered exposing the toughened hide. Against so much fire from multiple angles, the pair of Goa'uld quickly stuttered and spurted bluish blood, their cannons silenced by repeated hits.

Finally they fell, the landscape around them pockmarked from their deadly ammunition. Grunt chuckled and wiped his forehead – his metal armor plates had gathered quite a bit of heat and maybe a human would have been hurt, but his thick hide would keep him safe from these Jaffa's plasma weaponry a bit more than a few shots. He touched one of his forearm plates and instantly jerked his finger off – hotter than he'd expected. He chuckled to himself as he thought not to hug any of his teammates.


	22. Priority Taetrus 2 of 2

**Priority Taetrus 2 of 2 **

**_- Turian Command Centre, Spaedar -_**

"We've got incoming, doesn't look like hostiles."

Captain Elret Ronaus looked back from his command terminal. The sergeant who'd peeked his head in the makeshift office wasn't one of the regulars – a drafted militiaman. "Distance?"

The small dance club where they'd taken cover and garrisoned wasn't exactly Elret's idea of a command center, but the defensible position and limited entrances made for at least a secure place The lack of dancers or Vania inspired music did allow his men and women to focus though.

The sergeant walked in, his pulse rifle at the ready. "Five minutes out, outer recon drones picked them up. Looks like what's left of squad seven, a couple of humans, a Krogan and another Turian we didn't recognize."

_That_ caught Elret's attention, he reached over for his pulse rifle and muttered. "The hell are they doing here…? Have snipers take defensive positions and warm up the main batteries. I'm not taking any chances."

The sergeant nodded and gave a quick salute before moving off. Elret tapped his omni-tool and switched to squad com frequency. "This is Ronaus, we've got an unknown heading our way with one of our squads in tow. Hold your fire unless I give the order, but keep radio silence until they're within range."

Without seeing them, Elret knew his men would follow his orders without question. His training in operations within enemy territory and Blackwatch made him perfect for this job – the only problem was these strange 'Goa'uld' creatures didn't follow any of the rules of war he'd ever seen.

Elret picked up his pulse rifle and primed the first round. If this was some kind of trick, he'd be ready for it. The office in the club opened to a hallway that joined the rear storage area of the club – converted into a barracks and armory, and the main dance floor that now served as a command center. A center table with holographic displays of Spaedar and the surrounding territory was continually updated with information from their sensor drones. Patrols radioed in by piggybacking on the city's own electrical grid, giving them a somewhat secure hardline connection. The dozens of screens around the club also made for perfect situational awareness.

His subordinates straightened as he entered the command center, each in their armor looked ready for battle, but the fatigue was noticeable in the younger ones. "Report."

His lieutenants nodded and motioned towards the holographic display, now zoomed in on the area where the squad was coming in. "Drones are keeping an eye on them, they don't seem hostile."

"Looks like most of Squad Seven isn't there though. They must have gotten jumped."

Elret thought about it and went over the possibilities. It was unlikely these were Goa'uld, but he had to be safe. General Victus had mentioned before deploying him in a stealth drop pod that he'd be sending reinforcements – he was expecting the rest of Blackwatch. "Maintain hold fire. Do we have visual?"

"Not yet, I'll have our snipers relay their feed."

Elret breathed calmly. This didn't feel like an attack, nor a subversion. It was another minute before one of the snipers on the second story of the building called out in a whisper. "_I've got visual - Uplinking now."_

The hologram switched into a four-sided screen so that all around could see. Elret made out the squad leader as well as few of the tougher soldiers, not militiamen. In a separate group, almost as if watching over them, were four humans – one of which seemed to be half naked, a Turian in battle damaged armor, and one hell of a mean looking Krogan. Their leader was a lean looking human wearing black armor with red stripes. Elret zoomed in, and after a moment's thought, recognized the face – though the slight red glow was eerie. "Wait… that's Commander Shepard! Hold fire, open communications!"

The lieutenants beside him also recognized the man, his wiry face burned into their memories from such stories as the nuking of Virmire, the battle of the Citadel, amongst other less infamous moments in history. If Shepard was here, things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p>Garrus didn't bother to stick around while Shepard and Miranda got acquainted with the Turians in charge of this forward command center. He knew that there'd be the continuation of the mission soon, but he had more important matters to attend to.<p>

The Citadel was too busy and packed with people to do what he wanted, and while on Normandy he'd been too preoccupied with trying to figure out what happened on Omega to deal with this issue. He'd planned on going back to Palaven after this – after helping Shepard save the galaxy once more, and after investigating his last stand on Omega. Now it looked like it'd be a miracle to save Palaven itself if things didn't get better.

He saluted and gave nods to the other Turians he passed. Several were sitting on the floor, their backs to the wall just resting up and mentally coming to grips with the situation. Garrus had seen this kind of trauma before, on Omega. People dealing with situations so out of the norm that their minds had to adapt - that or curl up under a shower and cry. He recalled saving a couple on Omega… and adopting his namesake.

Not that any of these Turians were likely to do that. While he couldn't be totally sure, he suspected Elret was a Blackwatch operator – he certainly fit the profile with his calm demeanor and aura of leadership. Garrus could have joined in and been a part of that leadership, but Shepard could handle that for now.

The communications suite the command center had likely had a connection to Palaven – exactly what Garrus needed. It was a small room with lots of electronic gear, and two Turian communications officers coordinating the squads out on patrol and in other cities. The guerrilla effort to resist these Goa'uld seemed to be in full swing – Garrus just knew that it was pointless as long as that Mothership was in orbit.

Realistically, the Goa'uld could just send another. It wasn't like Dreadnaughts, a few dozen at most. The Goa'ulds entire core fleet was these Motherships. Gods knew what they thought was a _big _ship. It almost made Garrus feel like he was going through the motions, but Shepard's insistence and refusal to give up gave Garrus the inspiration to keep going – if only to die on his feet.

One of the officers turned to him as he walked in, shirking at the sight. "Hey, what are… _Holy_… you're supposed to tenderize meat with a hammer, not your face you know?"

The other officer turned and gave an equally snarky grimace. "Hope the other guy's worse."

Garrus chuckled and nodded. "Thankfully his gunship took a well deserved and long time coming nosedive. I'm part of Commander Shepard's squad, I was hoping you fellows had a line to Palaven."

The officers turned and looked at each other. With only nods and facial expressions, they communicated their doubt. "Didn't realize you were that guy. We can only send ultra-tight band transmissions off-world with that ship in orbit – just enough for text and a few images at a time."

Garrus thought about it. He could have written out what he wanted to say, but it just felt like he needed to speak his words. "Well… Guess that gives me incentive." He nodded again and moved away. "Thank you gentlemen, I'm off to blow up an alien ship."

"Wait!" One of the officers called. He got up out of his seat and frowned in confusion. "Who are you? Are you Turian Spec Ops? How'd you end up with Commander Shepard?"

Garrus again chuckled. "I'm just a disgraced C-Sec officer trying to keep the peace."

The look on the Turian officers' faces was priceless. Garrus just couldn't bring himself to care about his 'standing' anymore – unless it brought a little amusement to his dreary world. "Citadel? Who are you?"

Garrus turned and faced the door, his reply devoid of any emotion. "Some people call me Archangel."

* * *

><p>Shepard breathed in deeply and looked down at the holographic rendition of Spaedar Spaceport. "What are your thoughts Captain? I'm here to support you and your men and kick these Goa'uld sons of bitches off your world."<p>

Elret looked down at the spaceport and sighed as he crossed his arms. "It's a tough rock to crack." He motioned towards the spaceport itself, pointing out specific locations. "The Goa'uld are using that spaceport as a transit hub. At least a few hundred men – most of them armed. Any sensor drones we get near are shot down pretty quickly – they've even had time to repurpose our own anti-air turrets so an aerial assault would be suicide."

Miranda smiled and chirped. "Ironically enough, we were on a suicide mission before any of this started so we're on the right page."

Shepard shot her a playful sneer and rolled his eyes. "As true as that is, there has to be a way for us to break their defenses without exposing our men to orbital fire." He used his omni-tool to zoom out of the hologram, enough to see the outlying city. "Are there any underground structures or tunnels nearby? General Victus said the subway system goes directly to the spaceport."

Elret nodded and zoomed in on the tunnels. "Yes, the passenger subway system leads right into the spaceport – The original plan was to use the subway as a garrison, but Victus told us to stay away. The way the Goa'uld have set up it's pointless anyway. It's a bottleneck because of the narrow entrances. We'd get slaughtered if we tried to send out men through there." He shifted focus into another underground passageway. "There is a larger tunnel access point that leads from the nearby industrial area to the spaceport. It's used to ferry materials to and from the spaceport to the refineries. Trouble is that we'll end up smack dab in front of their cargo operations – another death trap."

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "No base is impervious. There has to be a way to get our men in without a bloodbath." He looked around at the three Turians around him. "You've been here for longer than we have, any idea will help."

The taller of the two Turian lieutenants shrugged. "The only thing I can think of is using any shuttles we find as suicide bombers. They might not be armed, but if we overcharge their mass effect drives, they'd make good kinetic kill weapons."

Miranda raised her eyebrows. "Those shuttles would have to be manually piloted to avoid anti-aircraft fire, not to mention the Goa'uld do have air superiority. We've seen it work before but survival is slim at best." She shook her head. "Al'Kesh do fall to our mass effect driven weapons, but not easily."

Elret shook his head. "Sorry, Al'Kesh?"

"The bombers circling the city." Shepard replied. "The Goa'uld have names for their craft, the little fighters are Death Gliders, the bombers above the city are Al'Kesh, the Cargo ships are Tel'taks, and that mothership in orbit is a Ha'tak."

"How do you know all this?" Elret asked – obviously the man was curious. "We know they're called Goa'uld and Jaffa, but that's from interrogations."

Shepard shook his head and sighed. "I'll be glad to walk you through it all, the shift, the Goa'uld, Jaffa, and all the other crazy things I've seen in the past month. For now, let's focus on taking this spaceport." He had begun to see a pattern in the subway system, so he motioned to the hologram. "Where does this tunnel lead? The one that leads into the spaceport."

Elret zoomed out and highlighted the tunnel. "It connects to the main tracks under the city. Dozens of trains ferry people to their jobs and around the city, as well as an intercontinental line that moves above ground to head to Vallum." He furrowed his brow. "Why? What're you thinking?"

"We'll never beat the Goa'uld in a straight fight." Shepard began. "So let's not play fair. How far would we have to move to get a clear line to the spaceport in those tunnels? I mean if we were to take one of those trains?"

Elret shrugged. "We haven't exactly been keeping tabs on those trains. Theoretically there's a train every few hundred meters."

"Is there anyway to clear them?"

Elret shook his head. "I don't know, not that it'd do us much good. We might be able to move a lot of people in one of those trains, but we wouldn't be able to disembark without that bottleneck."

Miranda furrowed her own brow at the line of questions. "What exactly are you thinking Commander?"

Shepard breathed in deeply. Kai Leng had done something similar on Watson, now Shepard was going to do it even harder. "I want to load up one of those trains with explosives, the biggest Mass Effect drive we've got, and turn it into a rail guided missile."

Miranda raised her eyebrows at the response. "I… see." She turned down to the hologram and narrowed her eyes. "Actually." She tapped on her omni-tool, the hologram shifting as the tool worked to extrapolate information. "You may be onto something there Commander. The hangar we want is beneath the primary spaceport, so if we were to drill through the end of the tunnel…"

Elret looked at it and wondered for a moment before he finally caught on. "It leads right into the spaceport. We wouldn't have to expose any of our men. If it works, it'll be like drilling a tunnel right to where we want in seconds _and_ turning the bottle neck _against_ them." He sighed and shook his head. "We'd need to clear the tunnel, find a mass effect drive big enough, outfit the train…" He gave Shepard a smirk before turning to his lieutenants. "Well don't just stand there. Get to it!"

* * *

><p>John had tried to fit in, moving confidently and independently of the others in his team. At the same time it must have looked like he was crazy since he was just walking circles around the barracks, seemingly looking for nothing.<p>

The first time he'd seen Garrus, he'd nearly shit himself. Sam had been more than clear about how the aliens they'd discovered were for the most part humanoid, but he hadn't been expecting something that reminded him of a velociraptor. Let alone Grunt who looked like Godzilla's mean little cousin.

Miranda had teased him about it, but at the same time taught him with understanding. Maybe from outside it looked as if she treated him like a child, but John understood that he literally was coming from nothing – much like Luke taking a first step into a larger world.

He wasn't about to let his steps be guided though, and John knew enough about politics and manipulation to see that as nice as Miranda seemed, she had her own agenda. John headed back to the main command room, but on his way spotted what he was looking for.

Jack sat against the wall, her head laying down in one hand as she rubbed her forehead. John had only ever seen that kind of exhaustion in the gym or in sustained combat. He carefully walked over, crouching in front of Jack. "Hey."

The woman looked up and instantly produced a frown. "Oh great, Spiky the caveman, fuck do you want?"

John sheepishly ran his hand through his hair – it wasn't his fault it grew out that way. "Just checking. Also got something for you."

Jack spat back before John could move. "Well, I got something for you too." She raised one middle finger. "…it's called 'fuck'" and then the other finger. "…and 'off.'"

Without backing off, John fished in one of his armor's pouches. "Getting to that. Figured you might be able to put this to better use than me." He fished out a protein bar, big letters announcing that it would add huge gains.

Jack raised her eyebrow at the gesture. "The fuck? What am I, a dog? Bribe me with food?"

"No." John stated strongly. "Biotics use a lot of energy. I brought a few just in case but I'm not going to lift a leaf, let alone turn myself into a bomb."

Jack stared at him for a few moments and shook her head. "No. The fuck do you want with me? Relate? Fuck? You have no goddamn idea who I am, so what do you think we can relate to?"

John shrugged. "From what I can tell, biotics don't really get to _choose_ to be biotic. 'Little Miss Cheerleader' as you call her has been teaching me slowly, but something tells me you know a lot more."

Jack had lost the frown, and then let a single derisive 'ha!' at the cheerleader comment. The derision was clear enough that Turians around them turned and gawked as they walked past. "You gotta be shittin' me. I didn't _learn_ what I know, it got jammed into me like a roast turkey."

"Exactly." John replied. "It was Miranda who got me on the ship, and we both know it's because they want to study me. I understand what they're doing but that doesn't mean I have to like it. You seem like you know the real score and I don't want to get manipulated."

To John's surprise, Jack calmed a bit and looked at him darkly. "Cerberus wants to 'study' you?" She quieted her voice. "If you were smart, you'd run and hide. Better yet, you'd tell that slut to go fuck herself the next time she asks."

John could see he'd broken through her defenses. Granted he just wanted a second opinion to come to a compromise in between, but this was progress. He needed to leave in good standing. He fiddled with the bar in his hand as he crouched in front of Jack. "You know you _are_ right – I know fuck-all about your galaxy or your culture. I guess I'm asking you to help me remedy that without Cerberus getting involved."

Jack shifted her jaw around a bit before snatching away the protein bar in John's hand. "Later. For now…"

John got up and nodded. "Yeah yeah… fuck off. I got it."

* * *

><p>The roof of the building was still well below targeting range of most aerial fighters and bombers – deep within the downtown district of Spaedar. Shepard looked around at the devastation, the brutality of the Goa'uld and Jaffa… or was it this Reaper? Bra'tac and Teal'c were warriors, but honorable from all he'd seen. These… Free Jaffa were still out of this fight, btu he hoped that soon Bra'tac could 9convince them to join.<p>

In the distance, he heard an Al'Kesh firing. It was outside of his combat range but he had to wonder what they were bombing. He pushed the dark thoughts out of his mind and focused.

"It'll be a few hours before we can move out." Elret's voice called out from behind him. Shepard turned and watched the Turian sidle up and stare out. "Admiring the view?"

Shepard snorted. "Not even close. I don't suppose you've heard about the human colony Watson?" Elret shook his head. "Kinda like Taetrus, major Human colony… lots of tension because of cultural hatreds."

"I see you've read up on Taetrus."

"A bit." Shepard admitted. "Garrus may have mentioned something about a 'rebellion'. As weird as it sounds it made me more hopeful about this place. People who'd start a rebellion for independence are the kind who'd fight off a siege like this."

Elret remained quiet for a moment, the sounds of Al'kesh firing in the distance. "What happened on Watson?"

Shepard breathed in and out, the memory and knowledge burning a hole in his head. "Same as here, except they didn't fight back as hard." He shifted onto one leg and turned to Elret. "What are your casualty figures? How many did you get off before the spaceports were overrun?"

"A few hundred casualties." Elret replied, and then chuckled. "Most non-combatants evacuated actually. Militia and ex-conscripts joined up, we've got guerilla cells stationed throughout the cities, and a larger force waiting in the wilderness."

"That's good." Shepard shook his head. "Thousands didn't make it off Watson. Probably more than that. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the husks we've killed here came from Watson."

Elret stayed quiet for a few moments in retrospect, then calmly spoke. "We've seen the same. Husks that are obviously Turians, but… they're twisted. Most of the ones we've seen are at the spaceport guarding it, or leaving the planet." He shook his head. "We've actually seen more go up to that mothership than come down. It must have had a skeleton crew to fit so much resources and men."

"It's a huge ship. How much are we talking about?"

"Hundreds of men, thousands of pounds of resources."

Shepard sighed and rubbed his temple. "That is a lot. General Victus plans on trying to disable that Ha'tak, maybe we can rescue some of that."

"That'd be best, but I'm ready if they can't." Elret turned to Shepard and nodded. "I appreciate you being here. Not every day a Spectre shows up to save your ass."

Shepard chuckled. "I'm just here to tip the balance. You and your men are examples I wish the rest of the galaxy would follow." He noticed Elret give him a curious glare. "I mean, we've known about the Reapers for over two years. I warned the council and they ignored it till it was too late. They paid the price with their lives."

Elret shifted his weight before speaking. "Yeah… there was a lot of talk about why you ordered the Alliance Fifth Fleet to ignore the Council." He raised his hands. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not questioning your actions, I'm just curious what led you to that decision."

"Survival." Shepard replied without hesitation. "I don't suppose you've read the reports on how powerful Sovereign really was."

"I saw it fly right though a cruiser without even slowing down." Elret replied. "It took your entire fleet along with the damage the Citadel Defense Fleet did before it even got scratched." He sighed. "Not everyone ignored your warnings. A few people in the Turian ranks saw what Sovereign meant and began to prepare."

Shepard smiled. "It's good to hear that. I've begun to form a Coalition; anyone willing to unite against these Goa'uld is welcome. This whole galactic shift has us flamingoed."

Elret raised his eyebrow. "Flamingoed?"

Shepard nodded and raised his left leg behind him and clasped his ankle with his right hand. "It's a giant pink bird that kinda looks like this. You tie these two together, leave him like that for a bit. Perfect interrogation for flunkies."

Silence, Elret stared hard at Shepard for a few moments before chuckling. "You humans are some of the more creative bunch I've encountered. If we survive this assault, you can count whatever I can gather to this… Coalition."

"That's appreciated." Shepard found himself chuckling. "It's refreshing to find logic and help without having to go through a whole song and dance."

"Well that's good to know, because for all I know you just did a human mating dance."

Despite the danger around them, Shepard had to laugh.

**_-Cockpit, Normandy SR-2- _**

Joker had decided to err on the side of caution and kept the ship well out of range of the Al'Kesh patrolling over Spaedar. He'd never been to a Turian planet and he was more than a little surprised at how Earth-like it was. If he didn't know better, he'd guess he was flying above Florida. The several hours he avoided Al"Kesh in high orbit went slowly, only porn and EDI to keep him company as the rest of the crew were at general quarters.

The fires and smoke that engulfed sections of Spaedar were not at all what he wanted to think about. He'd seen the gun footage from Watson and it looked nothing like this. The fact that the Turians were still fighting back only led him to believe that that collective rod up their ass must also serve as some kind of tripod style stabilizer.

He was interrupted from his enjoyment of a particularly good scene when EDI popped up. It was creepy to think of what the AI must have been thinking about his viewing habits. She'd scanned and collated all the data from Normandy's sensors so he could get a quick overview. There were more than a few strange things as he perused it. "EDI, is that reading correct?"

"Yes Mr. Moreau. I have triple checked all readings and my findings are correct."

Joker grumbled. EDI gave him the creeps, but the whole 'Mister Moreau' thing was the worst. "Ugh… Look EDI. I know you're not some fancy VI, you've got a real sentient mind and even though it's hogtied you can still understand complex feelings and sensations. At least as good as a machine can."

EDI was quiet a moment before speaking. "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at."

"Please stop calling me 'Mister'. My dad is 'Mister Moreau' and even he didn't like it. It gives me the creeps."

"Very well… how shall I refer to you, Lieutenant?"

"Just… Joker is fine. It s not like anyone calls me anything else."

EDI seemed to think about it for a minute, but then replied with a slightly happier tone. "Acceptable. I am… appreciative."

Joker rolled his eyes. He needed to get back to business. "Yeah yeah, not like I still don't think you've got overlord in you. Now explain this, you're saying Spaedar isn't nearly as heavy as it should be?"

EDI continued matter of factly. "Not exactly, what I've discovered is a lack of the rare elements needed for higher end technologies, a significant enough lack that it appears as an anomaly compared to what few records we have of Turian construction."

Joker rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know. The Goa'uld have been stealing anything with eezo in it. What else is new?"

"A lack of platinum, palladium, as well as other rare earth minerals needed for Mass Effect driven equipment."

Joker sighed and shook his head. "I still don't understand why this is an anomaly. It's a raid, raiding implies they steal shit. Mass Effect driven technology is what they _don't_ have so it makes perfect sense."

"The anomaly comes in the amounts." EDI explained. "The Goa'uld appear to be stealing indiscriminately. A raid also implies a specific target, yet I cannot discern what they want specifically."

"EDI, could you please get to the point?" Joker asked as politely as he could. "Look I'm not mad or anything. Shepard might hold a grudge against AIs because of the Geth and the less said about Luna the better, but if you're going to be inhabiting the ship I'm piloting we might as well try and get along. Just be a little more concise with your answers."

"Very well. The Goa'uld Mothership does not have enough space to hold the volume necessary for the mass I read as missing from Spaedar."

Joker blinked a few times and then shook his head. "Wait, run that by me again."

-**_Alleyways, Spaedar_**-

"I wouldn't worry too much Commander." Elret mused as they walked through the lower alleyways of Spaedar, heading to the train station. The club behind them now nothing but a memory. "The Jaffa don't seem to want to ambush us. They just throw themselves into battle like charging Klixen. Make sense they work with husks."

Shepard didn't pay heed as he continued checking the windows above with his scope, checking for snipers or scouts. He noticed the rest of his team doing the same, while the Turians focused ahead of them. The lower sections of the city hadn't taken much if any damage from the bombing, but debris had rained down making it a hazard to walk through chunks of concrete and ash.

Some of the concrete had been heated to such a point that it became molten and drippy. Shepard knew it took an unbelievable amount of heat to do such a thing and felt more than a little exposed as he kicked aside debris in his path. He shook his head. "I hope you're right Captain. If this disturbs the shitstorm as much as I think it will, we're in for one hell of a response."

Elret nodded. "I've informed our guerilla cells to be ready to move on our signal. The entire planet's going to become a warzone as soon as we hit the Goa'uld." He moved ahead, checking corners and dark spots for any potential hazard. Shepard looked over his team who continued to do the same.

They'd walked for several minutes when Elret stopped and held his hand up in a fist. He seemed to think for a few seconds before speaking on a squad frequency. "I'm getting transmissions… two of the other squads who were going to meet up with us have met resistance." He turned and looked at Shepard. "Commander, we can push to the objective if you want, but those men will make it a lot easier if we're going to be able to hold our position at the other end of the train station. We might face some stiffer resistance if we wait, and I know it's a lot to ask…"

Garrus replied as he stepped forward. "We've got your back." He turned to Shepard and nodded.

Shepard nodded back. "We didn't come here to sightsee. Your men need a victory, not more needless casualties." He looked over his team and thought quickly. "Alright, we're going to split up. Miranda, you and Grunt are with me. Garrus, take John and Jack and support the other Turian squad. Meet up at the train station once you've accomplished your objectives."

Elret raised his arm and the distinct orange flash of an omni-tool cascaded out. "I've got coordinates for both teams. It'll take at least an hour for my team to set up the train if we're lucky. The Goa'uld are probably going to see us go in so who knows how long we'll be able to hold it. I'd recommend hurrying up."

Shepard nodded and looked over the coordinates. He picked one and sent the directions of the nearer one to Garrus. "Got it, we'll be there. Move out!"

-**_Industrial District, Spaedar_**-

Shepard could hear the gunfire before he could see it. Miranda kept behind him while Grunt flanked out as they crossed the large warehouse the Turian team had been pinned down in. Above them, catwalks and conveyor belts crisscrossed with pipes and unknown drums of fluid scattered about. Some of the machinery looked broken or burnt, while other devices still churned on like there were still people here. Steam permeated the air and created an odd natural cover. Shepard couldn't help but think of working coming here and working like robots to keep these robots in a proper state of repair.

This moderately industrial area of Spaedar was a network of tunnels and large bomb resistant buildings – perfect places for a knife fight range gunfight.

The flashes of gunfire cascaded along the wall ahead of Shepard, the mixture of machinery and steam played tricks with his eyes so he switched his Kawashii visor into an optimized mode, negating the effect of the steam. The warehouse was a large T shaped building, and they'd just reached the middle point when around the corner he heard cursing in various languages. He inched forward and peeked around, Miranda watching his back and Grunt ready to charge in.

More machinery lay ahead, though an open wider space. It looked like the shipping and receiving area of the building with some light machine shop elements. The Catwalk split along the T shape, and spread into three catwalks suspended by cables from the roof. The Turians had been caught on the catwalks, a less than defensible position but with a good vantage point. The Goa'uld and Husk force bearing down on them came from a large entrance clearly designed for vehicles – now blocked by what looked like a a burnt tow truck that gave them great cover.

It was a mixture of the Jaffa Snatcher Husks, along with what appeared to be Turian shaped Husks. Shepard was glad Garrus wasn't here to see how his fellow Turians had been warped into such twisted creatures.

It wore heavy Turian armor, but its eyes glowed with a disturbing electric blue. Shepard could see the exposed skin underneath, but flashes of blue electrical circuits made it seem more like a Turian robot than anything else. Unlike most Turians though, it work a helmet that covered its face and only exposed its eyes and a row of menacing looking teeth. It held a Phaeston Pulse rifle – just like a normal Turian would.

These Turian Husks seemed to be leading the attack, directing the Snatchers to cover positions while the Turians tried to fall back despite the less than adequate cover. They also seemed to be using some kind of tech armor on the Snatchers, making them even tougher than they already were. Whirls of what looked like insectoid armor similar to the Collectors had formed above the Snatchers making them even bolder than normal. Shepard watched as a Snatcher fired his Zat, and the electrical blast slammed into the metal catwalk. Electricity splashed over the conductive metal, drawing the Turians on it out of cover as they ran. One Turian cried out that his legs were numb, and another dragged him back towards safety.

The Turians weren't defenseless however, as a ripple fire of pulse rifle shots washed over the lead Snatcher, ripping his barriers apart and peeling off thin layers of armor. Shepard unslung his Widow and engaged his incendiary ammo. "This is Commander Shepard to Turian Squad, We're underneath you around the corner in the warehouse. We'll cover you as you disengage and trap them at this corner." He turned to Miranda and Grunt. What looked like a large wheelbarrow sat a few feet away from the corner – perfect. "Grunt, knock that thing over so Miranda can grab cover. I want you to climb this catwalk and be ready on my mark. We're going to draw them in for a close range fight to get through their barriers."

Another burst of fire from above and the Snatcher spasmed in place as dozens of rounds chewed through its armor and finally penetrated. It fell to the ground in a pool of dark blue ooze. Its chest ripped open and the Goa'uld parasite shot out, exploding against the catwalk where the Turians had only been a few moments ago. The catwalk shuddered from the hit throwing the Turians off their feet, but refused to fall despite the twisted slag and metal raining down.

Shepard found he could easily focus on his omni-tool and scope instead of checking out Miranda's posterior as she turned away from him – that armor creeped him the hell out. The Turians finally replied. "_Shepard? As in Spectre? Thank gods, we're not hitting them hard enough! Hope you've got heavy weapons."_

Shepard flicked the safety off his Widow and sighted in. The lead Snatcher took more fire and looked like it was finally going down. That meant the Goa'uld on the inside was probably about to eject. "Get ready to fall back on my mark…" He locked his shoulders and used the wall as a brace. It wasn't a hard shot, his visor told him it was less than a hundred feet. He had to hit a pinpoint target though… "Mark!" Shepard squeezed the trigger.

The massive recoil was absorbed into his shoulder pauldron, the Hahne Kedar armor designed to take those impacts with less effect on the user. The burning tracer round flashed across the warehouse and punched into the Snatcher's chest.

Rather than fall, the Snatcher suddenly exploded in a violent shower of body parts. The explosion was strong enough to cause the other two Snatchers behind him to stumble back, easy targets for follow up shots. "Open fire!" Shepard screamed as he cocked the Widow. The spent heatsink popped out and sizzled, burning into the ground upon landing. He slapped another heatsink into the chamber and recocked it.

The Snatchers recovered quickly and darted to the sides, hiding behind machinery. Shepard sighted in again and heard Miranda's Mattock semi auto fire in short bursts – perfect covering fire. Rounds pinged off metal machinery sparking and loudly holding them back.

Grunt let out a few curses as he crawled up a machine heading up to the catwalk – unwilling to risk covering open ground where the Snatchers could hit him with a Zat. Shepard knew exactly what he was going to do here and the Goa'uld couldn't possibly be expecting it. Shepard repositioned the Widow by leaning his left arm against the wall, his wrist acting as a temporary bipod. He took in a deep breath and sighted in. a Snatcher's head peeked up and arm fired a burst from what looked like a mass effect weapon.

He resisted the urge to fire and waited, the Snatcher went behind cover again as Miranda forced him down with pinpoint accuracy. He had limited ammunition for his Widow and he needed to make every shot count.

Oddly enough, there were no weaker husks in the group – maybe they only were used as a meat shield in harder targets. Nor were there any Jaffa regulars. Shepard merely let his breath out and took another deep breath in.

A Turian Husk crept out, a mass effect rifle at the ready and aiming upwards. It screeched in a horrific warble before spraying fire, but Shepard's crosshairs were right on its neck. Shepard squeezed the trigger again and the anti-material round easily tore through the Turian Husks barriers, leaving a spurt of black and blue ooze from the stump where the Husk's head tused to be. It wobbled in place for a moment before crumpling to the ground like a heavy sack.

Above them, Shepard made out the multiple footfalls of the retreating Turians. They rounded the corner, taking potshots behind them desperately trying to defend themselves. Grunt waved them past as he finally got up to the catwalk and covered them with his Revenant.

Shepard saw the advantage to take and knew it was time. "Miranda! Stop firing and make it look like you're retreating! Fall back to cover the Turians who made it. Get ready to cover me!" Shepard kept aiming as he reloaded, looking for those tender spots he could put a fireball shot through. "Grunt, target those Turian husks, I've got the Snatchers!"

The explosive surprise of the Snatchers made an ambush complicated, but Shepard needed to get these Turians to safety. He couldn't do that if an enemy was right on their tail. He let the barrel drift and focused on a Snatcher who'd begun to rush ahead, a Zat in one hand. Shepard let him move to the next cover position, waiting for just before it was out of sight.

Shepard's reflexes proved quicker as the resounding blast resonated through the warehouse, followed by the burst of the Goa'uld Parasite's chemical explosive. From what Shepard could see, only two Snatchers remained with a force of three Turian Husks. Despite his easy headshot earlier, Shepard knew he had to conserve his heatsinks.

The enemy force began to move closer, taking advantage of the slackened fire. Grunt waited above around the corner while Shepard locked onto another Snatcher. Not having to aim for the small and typically hard to hit headshot made things easy when he had a cannon for a rifle. If they'd had Husks of Jaffa Regulars, the fight might have gone down very differently. The Snatcher fell forward as Shepard nailed it in the gut, twisting in pain momentarily before exploding from the side – his body spraying the machinery he'd been standing next to.

The Turian Husks didn't show any sign of backing down and now rushed ahead. Their strange trills didn't sound anything like a Turian language and their tactics were incredibly aggressive. Shepard tried to sight on them but at this range, it was easy for them to move evasively. Shepard holstered his Widow and cocked the Avenger, one snatcher left wouldn't be too difficult to deal with – it was those Turian husks that were going to pose a problem with their tough barriers.

The Turians squad fell back, several of them were wounded and all of them were in minor shock from the Zat's effects on the railing. Miranda radioed that they'd gotten to relative safety and she was ready to cover him.

Shepard primed his incendiary blast and lobbed it ahead - he missed intentionally so it seemed more out of desperation than fighting back. The Turian husks fell for the bait and pushed ahead once more, vaulting over their cover and moving closer. Just a few more meters… "Grunt! Now!"

Grunt bellowed a warcry as he began to rain thunderous suppression fire from around the corner on the catwalk. Shepard engaged his tactical cloak and rushed towards the Turians, his Avenger at the ready with incendiary ammunition. The lone Snatcher left stayed in the open, firing its Zat at Grunt who evaded it with all his ability.

Shepard felt his heart pumping hard, Infiltrators typically held back, but Shepard was never one to say no to a close range brawl. He neared the Snatcher and screamed over the radio. "Miranda! Overload now!"

He got another step and a half before he heard the overload disc whiz past his head and slam into the Snatcher. He was still outside of its blast range, but the electrical pulse momentarily scrambled his HUD. He didn't need assistive aiming at this range though, and diving to the nearest cover, Shepard rolled forward and slammed his gut the waist high cover coming to a stop – his breath catching from the impact.

The Snatcher almost looked shocked as Shepard unloaded an entire Avenger clip into it from only a few feet away. The first quarter of the burst finished whatever barriers it had left, and the rest punched deep into the creature's armor, chipping away and finally exposing the vulnerable body inside. Shepard aimed for center mass with the last few shots and then ducked. The shockwave of the destroyed Goa'uld parasite inside detonating rippled through the metal and pushed Shepard's cover back, nearly throwing him to the ground. His barriers registered a hit as it protected him from the worst of the shockwave but he still had over half left. He could feel the adrenaline burning in his veins as he swapped heatsinks on the Avenger, ready to rush the Turian Husks in a surprise counterattack.

Miranda suddenly came up beside him to his surprise. She aimed over him and fired a burst before ducking next to him. "Go! I'll cover you!"

Shepard didn't waste time thinking and vaulted over the piping, rolling over it on his back. He charged ahead and spotted the Turian Husks taking cover to the side. Grunt had jumped down from the catwalk and despite lagging behind, still put rounds downrange without hitting Shepard.

The Turian Husks had suddenly found themselves in a difficult position with no real retreat, but Shepard knew they'd just fight harder. He turned as he reached the opposite side of the cover the Husks used. He reached around with the Avenger and blind-fired – hearing the distinct warble of barriers deflecting shots told him it was successful.

Grunt had moved to the side and Shepard's eyes grew wide as the Krogan merely tossed the Revenant to the side and brought up his Katana shotgun to flank the Husks. It didn't surprise him that a pair of the Turian Husks rushed out, trying to smother Grunt who was in an easy to attack position.

Shepard didn't let the third one get the chance as he spun around the cover and saw the Turian Husk up close from behind. It was like staring at a fully armored Turian soldier – except there were visible cybernetic implants wherever skin showed. Shepard leapt forward and body checked the creature – negating its barrier protection. He stayed close as he unleashed a trio of bursts from his Avenger, tearing into the exposed neck and shoulders of the Husk never letting it see who killed it.

Even before it fell, Shepard sighted in on the rear of the other two Husks. A threeway crossfire erupted as Grunt unloaded his shotgun, Miranda picked them off from range with her Mattock, and Shepard peppered them from behind with his Avenger. One of the Husks fell as Miranda tagged it in the leg, with Shepard finishing it just as his heatsink overheated and the alarm beeped loudly.

Grunt had overheated his shotgun breaking the barriers of the charging Husk, which left him one last choice. Shepard watched as the Krogan screamed and charged into the Husk, his heavier weight stopping it dead in its tracks in a full body slam. Grunt didn't stop there as he landed on the thing and pinned it to the ground. He grabbed one of the tentacle like protrusions from its helmet and used it to slam the Husk's head into the ground, his other hand giving him the purchase to go full force.

It wasn't long before the Turian Husk didn't move anymore, and Grunt had to wipe the strange black ooze off his armor. Shepard didn't feel like seeing if they'd called for reinforcements and spoke into his radio. "Fall back, let's patch up these Turians and head to the rendezvous point."

-**_Commerical District, Spaedar_**-

Garrus knew very well that Shepard trusted him to get the job done, but it was just a little surprising to see him give him a leadership position like this. Granted, it was just Jack and this Major John fellow, but after what happened on Omega, Garrus questioned his leadership potential.

Realistically, the only truly bad part was running into dead Turians as they approached the pinned down squad. They'd come through buildings and trash ridden alleyways, the entire time finding signs of evacuation. Eventually Garrus decided the cover of buildings was better, but only because he was experienced with being shot at from windows.

It seemed these other Turians weren't, as they'd been pinned down in the open streets from those same windows Garrus feared. It looked like they were trying to go between the buildings in the alleyways for a quick trip when they'd come under fire from the building ahead of them. It was a mixture of Mass Effect driven weapons, staffs, and even a few zats. They'd taken cover in a concrete gulley used for trash disposal, but they wouldn't last long.

Garrus had opted to make full use of the skillset he commanded. "Jack." The human woman turned with a mildly disdainful look to him. He knew he had to be decisive, but also understanding. "Feel like sneaking in behind them?"

Jack smirked. "Give em a little surprise?" She moved her shotgun in a suggestive manner. "Guessing you'll hang back and snipe?"

"Why break a good habit?" Garrus replied. His own team had been similar to Jack in their violent natures, but the humor always helped diffuse any kind of antagonism. John looked a little perturbed by Jack's near-glee at combat, so Garrus treated him more like a soldier. "Major, I want you to cover Jack's back so nobody sneaks up on _her_. I'll climb to a higher point and give you some sniper cover. Mark out targets as you go."

John gave him a curious look back, but then simply nodded. Jack scoffed and shook her head. "Eyes on the bad guys Spiky, not on my ass."

Garrus noted the look of frustration John had, but his reply was right on his own wavelength. "Not what I notice on you."

Rather than get angry, Jack gave a single 'ha!' and began to move through the building to the fire escape on the side. Garrus shook his head and went to the center staircase that led to the roof.

Taetrus wouldn't be the same after this, and while they might be able to break the siege for now, nothing really stopped the Goa'uld from coming back and bombing it into glass. The planet would likely have to be further evacuated unless a deterrent could be created. A level playing ground was all he asked for.

Then again, he carried a long range sniper rifle against short to medium range weapons. Not exactly fair for them either. He pushed these idle thoughts aside as he climbed the stairs, only stopping when he reached the penthouse floor.

This had been an office building when it wasn't an ashen graveyard, so as he moved to the side of the building that faced the Turian's under fire, he found himself amidst cushy, yet burnt surroundings. A room ahead of him seemed to have a perfect corner view, and a quick boot to the handle opened it. Inside was a plush office with wooden desks and chairs designed specifically for Turian physiology. This building was likely a law office, or some kind of brokerage. Now though, he noted the half crispy body of several Turians. They'd likely been here discussing what to do when the bombing began.

The smell didn't bother him that much anymore, but he'd taken the precaution of wearing a rebreather. No sense breathing in the remnants of his own people. Garrus moved over to the window and used the butt of his rifle to finish knocking out the window – a perfect sniper perch. He looked around and saw a pillow underneath one of the dead turian's heads. "Excuse me." He retrieved the pillow and set it on the window sill – support for his rifle as he lacked a bipod.

Garrus looked down into the street. The Turian squad was in a more or less safe position in a gulley beside the street typically reserved for waste materials. A large bin would be emptied every now and again and taken for processing, and it didn't take up any real space on the street. Now it made a perfect foxhole. The Goa'uld had taken positions in two buildings, much like himself. The Turians shot back whenever they could, but shooting upwards to a tiny target like a window? That's what Garrus was good at, not standard grunts. "Jack, I'm in position. I can shoot in through the window and push them right back into you."

_"Got it, we're sneaking up on them now. Gonna be interesting…"_

Garrus didn't say anything else, instead he just sighted in on the window where he could make out a trio of Jaffa regulars firing down, while yelling in some unknown language – probably Goa'uld – to some unseen person or force. They were likely calling reinforcements to push the Turians out and finish their ambush. Garrus wasn't ready to make it that easy.

* * *

><p>John stayed as quiet as he could while following Jack. The omni-tool's capability to pinpoint targets for Garrus made the job a bit easier knowing there was someone with a high powered rifle watching over you. He'd seen this kind of fight many times, though usually from the air. Snipers were the Infantry's godsend or hellspawn.<p>

Jack moved much too quietly and easily for someone whom he noticed had no military training whatsoever. Instead of proper military hand signals, she used more common civilian signals that John had to interpret.

They'd moved towards the main mass of enemy Jaffa, which as it turned out was only another opposing squad. Not even husk support. Maybe they were more a raiding party stealing stuff than an ambush. Jack turned to him as they took cover behind desks and cubicles, moving slowly closer and closer. John finally made out the details on the Jaffa who shot down into the street – they didn't' appear to be wearing mass effect style armor. He tapped Jack on the shoulder.

She turned and gave him an annoyed glare. _'What?' _she mouthed.

John really didn't like not having someone who understood proper military communication – maybe he could exchange some knowledge later on when she wasn't in the mood to rip his spine out. He mouthed. _'They don't have shields. We can take them easy.'_

Jack narrowed her eyes and shook her head, so John had to repeat himself twice before she understood. She turned to the Jaffa who had clustered near a single window and then got a devious grin on her face. She turned and gave John a thumbs up. John moved to the cubicle opposite them and took a defensive position just in case any Jaffa were late to the party. Jack engaged her omni-tool and sent out a message to Garrus with John CC'd. _'We can take these Jaffa on our own, take the ones in the other building.'_

* * *

><p>Pela kept his head down and held the bandage to his shoulder. These strange Jaffa creatures he'd been fighting for weeks were relentless and unmerciful – but thankfully they weren't the best shots. They looked human, but closer examination of their corpses found strange parasites and a sac in their stomachs that didn't match any description he'd ever seen or read.<p>

The round that had dug into his shoulder through medium armor was from a military grade weapon, and the two other casualties had taken plasma fire and were recovering from some mild burns. It was like some entrepreneurial Infiltrator decided to create a gun that fired Plasma Blasts at semi-auto speeds.

So it came as a surprise to him when he heard a loud shattering sound from above. He risked a peek over the edge of the gulley and watched as a pair of Jaffa fall to the ground as if pushed out a window, and a third crash though their position above in a hailstorm of bullets.

The other Jaffa position then suddenly erupted in a billow of dust – Pela recognized a concussion blast when he saw one and moments after, the distinct loud crack of a Mantis sniper rifle. He heard a voice call out in the clear. _"Turian Squad, We're covering you! Run for cover and get to the rendezvous point. We'll link up in a bit!"_

Pela didn't hesitate and turned to his men. "You heard him! Double time it to cover! Move move move!" Pela vaulted up onto the street and ran towards the rendezvous point, he heard shot after shot cascade along the metal and concrete walls – sniper cover. Finally he reached relative safety and called back on the radio. "Thanks, did Captain Elret send you? Who are you?"

Instead of replying on the radio, he heard a voice scream from above in the building he'd entered. "_I am…" _Another loud crack, and a shattered window across the street. _"…Archangel!"_

-**_Subway Station, Spaedar_**-

"'Archangel'?" Shepard cocked an eyebrow as Garrus recounted his side of the fight. The group of roughed up looking Turians he led were in better shape then the ones Shepard had rescued – things were starting to look up. The subway entrance was now a veritable mini fortress, large stationary mounted guns ringed the entrance and Shepard thought maybe even Al'Kesh would fall to sustained fire – not that they'd made any attempt at an approach. The plan seemed to be working perfectly for once.

Garrus shrugged and waved forward the Turians he'd rescued, they entered the subway and added to the force of men inside. "Figured a little hope wouldn't hurt here either. Not like I've got enemies here I don't know about."

"Thought you left Archangel behind on Omega."

Garrus shrugged. "Feels good to come out of a fight with survivors."

Shepard shook his head with a smile and motioned towards the interior. "So Shepard leads the flock and Archangel watches over them?"

Garrus let a rare laugh out as he took the first step down. "I'd forgotten how funny you think you can be."

Bringing up the rear of their crew, Jack and John nodded towards Shepard. It was strange to see Jack genuinely walking with someone rather than just along the same path. Not that she seemed friendly, but at least she wasn't mocking him. Maybe Miranda was right. "Still, I'm sure Elret appreciates us bringing his men back."

Garrus looked around as the reached the bottom of the staircase and pointed out the angry looking Turians around "Clearly." He waved to the nearest and nodded. "Soldier, where's your Captain?" The Turian turned to Garrus and hooked his thumb deeper into the station. "Thanks."

Shepard hastened his step and moved ahead. The station was similar to what Shepard had seen on Human worlds, but it was much larger and magnetic rails rather than steel wheels drove the train. The concourse was filled with myriads of equipment, a mixture of Eezo drives, armor plating, and even mining equipment. Shepard realized that Elret had pulled all the stops and wanted to make sure this plan of theirs worked well.

"Shepard!" A voice called out. Shepard turned and saw Elret pull himself out from a hatch on top of the train. He waved him over. Shepard walked up with Garrus in tow and Elret smiled. "Damn fine job out there. I see you do your reputation well."

Shepard shrugged. "Just doing my job, How are we doing here?"

Elret hopped out and landed in front of the pair. He motioned towards the front of the train. "She'll be ready in a few minutes. We're loading up this one with as much explosives as we can. The Mass Effect drive we ripped out of a dump truck, and we're powering it with the batteries we can spare so we don't get a fission explosion."

Garrus raised an eyebrow. "This one? There's another train?"

"You feel like following a magtrain on foot?" Shepard retorted, it was easy to see what Elret meant. "I'm guessing there's another train waiting, ready to transport the strike team."

"You'd be right." Elret replied, then pointed towards the rear of the train. Several cars down, another train front car was visible. Shepard just made out Miranda's dark hair in the cockpit through the hardened glass. "Loaded with all the munitions we can spare, we've even attached a few mounted guns to the sides. Your Cerberus operative has been most helpful ironically."

Shepard flexed his shoulders awkwardly. He cleared his throat. "To be clear, while Cerberus has… _assisted _me, I am not affiliated with them beyond a mutual desire to fight the Reapers and Goa'uld."

Elret shrugged back to Shepard's surprise – almost as if he didn't care. "You make use of what you have." He sighed "Nobody has recognized her insignia yet. Few of the men here bother with human culture."

"But you of course are a connoisseur of the secretive and mysterious." Garrus implied. "Miranda's not exactly your average Cerberus agent Captain. Not that I'm vouching for all she is, but I'd trust her to watch my back."

"Can't ask for more than that now."

* * *

><p>Shepard entered the now filling train car and wondered about all the Turians around him. They all looked tired, much like Garrus did when he'd found him on Omega. Unlike Garrus, these Turians had lost whatever humor they had.<p>

He nodded to each as he moved forward - they gave him acknowledgements back. There didn't seem to be any empty seats and that made Shepard proud. His team had saved over two dozen Turians from the Goa'uld ambush parties – otherwise there'd be empty seats here to remind him.

It felt good to be a part of this. The Turians despite their tiredness were eager to fight back. Elret's words rang in his head as he moved by, patting solders on the shoulder and giving encouraging nods. More than a few Turians saluted back.

Shepard checked his own gear as he reached the front car. Elret had filled the train with weapons and equipment, so Shepard gladly refilled his heatsinks. The bandoliers below his chestplate were filled, but he stuffed more heatsinks into his shoulder pockets and thigh pockets. Unlike other foes he'd faced in the last few months, these Jaffa didn't seem to carry many heatsinks on them he could scavenge.

It was clear the others had the same idea as he entered the front car. Elret looked different with the helmet section of his armor on – almost like one of the Turian husks he looked so creepy. Garrus sat beside him, his Mantis exchanged with a Viper Sniper rifle. He gave Shepard a quick glance, then turned back to the window ahead of him.

Miranda looked almost lost in her own little world as she worked on a console behind Elret and to the left. John sat next to her and they spoke quietly, something Shepard had noticed awhile ago. The Major still seemed bewildered with everything going on around him but seemed to be taking it in stride. He wondered how long it would take for his hair to come back down from the shock.

Oddly enough, Grunt and Jack looked the calmest. Jack leaned back in her chair, her shotgun almost snuggled up next to her – her eyes closed. Shepard could have sworn she was asleep. Grunt sat quietly and looked straight ahead, but the smile cresting his face told Shepard his imagination was only just beginning to bud.

Elret turned to Shepard and nodded. "We're as ready as we're going to be. The train ahead of us is going to hit maximum possible speed and engage the mass effect drive right before it hits – maximum inertia. There's about a hundred feet between the end of the tunnel and the spaceport, so we're hoping to clear most of that with the explosives. If it doesn't then we'll have to hold our position until we can drill through wth handheld explosives."

"What about the pilots?" Shepard asked. "They've been briefed?"

"With what little time we've had." Elret mused. "They know their job. The Krogan's share will hit full afterburner and go after the mothership – as well as call in our defense fleet on the other side of the relay. If those schematics you provided are accurate, we'll take out that thing's shield generator and propulsion system with torpedoes clearing the way for the heavier ships to declaw that thing."

Miranda turned her head as well and added. "A few fighters will stay in atmosphere and draw attention from the Al'Kesh. I'd recommend the Normandy assist as their primary weapons will only just be able to penetrate Goa'uld Al'kesh shields."

Elret gave Miranda a slight frown. "It's creepy how you know so much about them. We've been fighting for weeks and hardly know anything."

Garrus interrupted before a full discussion began. "We've had some expert help. I'm sure you'll get to meet them just as soon as we break this siege." He sighed softly. "If you all don't mind, I think it's time we crashed this party."

-**_Cockpit, Normandy SR-2_**-

Joker had received a barely recognizable burst transmission from the ground as he circled Spaedar. EDI had quickly decrypted it and ensured him it would in no way lead the Goa'uld to the cloaked frigate in their midst's. The message read '_provide support for fighters.'_

EDI had already worked out several attack vectors based on where the Goa'uld were, and the expected trajectory of the Turian fighter squadron. Joker had no intention of letting what had happened to the Turian defense fleet happen to Normandy, so he chose the cautious approach EDI had worked out and started warming up the cannons. He wondered exactly how Shepard had managed to get them through without a firefight though…

-**_Passenger Train, Spaedar Subway_**-

"20 seconds to impact! Brace yourselves!"

Shepard gripped onto his chair and took a few deep breaths in. The math of the pseudo disruptor torpedo in front of them flew past in his peripheral vision – they'd be lucky if _their_ train even stayed on the track. At the least Miranda had confirmed that the subway bracing was strong enough to withstand the impact so they wouldn't end up buried alive – theoretically.

Just like most plans he'd come up with, there was that one little moment before all hell broke loose that Shepard let his mind wander. He wondered what some of the others he'd known were doing. He wondered what Kaiden would have said in Ashley's place on Horizon…

"3, 2, Brace!"

The lull was over too quickly in Shepard's mind, a shockwave fluttered through the tunnel, a bright light ahead of them along with a roaring boom. The train shook on its magnetic tracks, sparks flying and the whole vehicle jostling about. Everyone held on as even three train length's down the track the ground vibrated from the impact.

It passed after a few moments and Elret tapped his radio and called out. "This is it! All squads bunker in and cover HVPs. Pilots, hold position until Commander Shepard's squad secures the way in.

The station ahead came into view, the train slowing to a crawl as it cleared the tunnel and entered the pedestrian area. It was cramped and damp just like every other subway station Shepard had even been in, but the lights flickered and a cloud of dust washed through. Visibility was poor to say the least. "Everyone on me! Switch to night vision and move out." Shepard barked as he stepped out of the train's cockpit door. Garrus was right behind him, with the rest of the team following.

The walkways up to the streets were dark as the lights finally went completely out. Shepard knew he had to secure this area before he could move. Several Turians along with his own team cracked light sticks and flung them into the darkness bringing low light they could use. To his pleasant surprise though, he heard a Turian yell alongside the sound of a gun cocking. "Commander! Go on ahead! We've got this."

Shepard turned and watched as a Turian with a bandage on his shoulder racked the oversized heatsink into the mounted turret hastily welded inside the passenger train. He shattered the intruding window with his elbow and pointed the gun out towards the stairs. Shepard gave him a quick salute and waved at his team who left the cockpit of the train and waited for orders. "Diamond formation! On me!" Shepard held his Avenger ready to fight anything that came his way and engaged night vision mode on his Kawashii visor. Grunt charged up next to him – shotgun at the ready. He didn't need to ask if the others were with him.

It was unlikely that any resistance would be met, but just in case, Shepard also readied an incendiary blast – perfect spotting for a target.

-**_Cockpit, Normandy SR-2_**-

"You're sure?" Joker asked, his heart still pumping in his throat from the shock of seeing Spaedar spaceport suddenly explode with activity.

The Al'Kesh in the area had all turned towards the spaceport at once, creating a suddenly crowded airspace – though a perfect killing field for the Normandy's weapons. EDI replied as she brought up information for Joker to see. "There is always a possibility of doubt, but there is a very high likelihood that the activity is being caused by Commander Shepard – I've detected considerable seismic activity which implies underground explosions. Extrapolating from the architectural knowledge we know of Spaedar and Commander Shepard's tactics, they are likely trying to reach the hidden Turian spaceport without exposing themselves."

"So they're not far from launching then…" Joker mused to himself. "Alright, keep on the scanners and let me know the instant you see a hangar or something that tells you the Turians are launching. As soon as they do, we're going to hit the Al'Kesh with everything we've got."

-**_Tunnel, Below Spaedar Spaceport. _**-

The dust in the air was a thick mixture of hot dirt and clay, it played havoc on Shepard's NV sensors, but the subway tunnel soon made way for a broken looking cave with falling sediment and glowing hot metal shrapnel. There was little sound other than the occasional spark, along with an peculiar sound of wind breezing past.

The pseudo disruptor torpedo train had done its job and punched a deep hole through the ground, the heavy support structure above on the spaceport kept the ceiling from caving in on them, but gods knew for how long. He heard the team mutter complaints as they found themselves moving from solid metal and stone ground to thick clay that clasped at their feet. Clumps of it fell from the ceiling, creating an obstacle course of destruction.

His armor's polish was ruined in seconds. It'd take a full rebuilding to get the clay out of his joints – Shepard was shocked his rebreather wasn't getting jammed up with all the sediment in the air, but then again it was rated for space travel. He almost felt bad for Jack except that she had such masterful control of her biotics that she probably swam through this murky shit like water.

Despite the strange almost hellish environment, it was calm – until the gunfire echoed from behind them. Shepard turned and clicked his radio. "Captain, report!"

A few seconds passed as Shepard's team took what little cover they could behind the smoking wreckage of the train. Elret replied in the clear. _"Just some housewarming guests! Nothing we can't handle! Does the path look clear? Do you need the mining equipment?"_

Shepard turned back towards their objective – his night vision told him there was a hole another fifty feet ahead – likely the underground hangar they were looking for. "Wait one." He waved his team forward, all following as best they could in the wet and sticky path. Eventually they reached the end and had to crawl through the still somewhat intact rear section of the disruptor torpedo train – a welcome grace to have metal beneath their boots than clay. On the other side, Shepard could make out the darkened features of Turian military insignias. "Elret! Send your pilots through! They'll need rebreathers, night vision and heavy boots, but the path is clear, no contacts."

Hopping down from the heavily damaged train – Shepard could now make out the rest of the hangar. Several dozen Turian fighters were perched in rows of hydrolic ramps to point them upwards – ready for takeoff. This hangar was huge and could easily support an entire squadron of fighters, Victus wasn't kidding about it being a good hope. Apart from the hole in the wall and minor damage to the closest fighter to it, Shepard had to admire the good condition the Turians kept this place in. He could just barely heard John mutter over the squad com. "Can they bring a hose too?"

-**_Normandy SR-2, Above Spaedar_**-

Joker lined up the Normandy in high orbit, ready to dive bomb the Al'Kesh and make a run for it when they gave chase. More dangerous was the Mothership in orbit that might think to slag Normandy with it's ridiculously powerful plasma cannons. Needless to say, Joker needed to make this perfect. "EDI… check my course again."

"I have already triple checked our course, Joker. " She replied. The dull red and silent alarm throughout the ship was imposing and contrasted EDI's blue bulb beside him. There were about a dozen Al"kesh, more than Normandy could handle on it's own. "At maximum speed, we will have seven seconds of free fire before we pass them and have to turn around."

"Not going to be turning around." Joker muttered. "We're going to draw them off the Spaceport, those turrets they've got would cream the Turians trying to take off, so we're gonna be bait and pull as many Al'Kesh away from Spaedar as well as that Mothership."

"I see." EDI replied, and then brought up a new course after the initial pass. "Then I suggest you head for the ocean after the pass. Any collateral damage from our evading shots will have little likelihood of casulaties."

Joker hovered his fingers over the controls, waiting for the time to strike. "Except one hell of a fish fry."

"I would recommend against it. Turian cuisine would be less than agreeable with your digestive system. Anaphylactic shock would be the best thing to happen."

"EDI?"

"Yes?"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

-**_Hidden Spaceport, Spaedar_**-

The opening jaw of the Hangar doors was surrounding with the distinct sound of explosions. The ground shook as light began to filter through, but not the light of the sun. Miranda winced as she realized the underground hangar used explosives to drill a pathway up to ground level – a perfect sneak attack. Few entrances led to this place and it appeared the Goa'uld hadn't found it.

The Turian pilots had clawed their way through the impromptu tunnel, now soaked in aerosolized clay. They cleaned up as much as they could before warming up their fighters. A few technicians had come along as well to give each craft they used an abbreviated check to ensure no mishaps. Now they prepared to fire up for takeoff.

The Goa'uld would have definitely noticed the sudden hole in the ground, so she hoped Joker was as good as he said he was. Her doubt was quickly washed away as the sound of more explosions and the distinct sound of sonic booms. A voice came through on the radio_. "Commander! We've engaged the Goa'uld! Tell those Turians to launch!"_

Miranda watched as Shepard turned to the few technicians who manned the launch control panels. Above them, the opening widened and dirt and rock fell pinging off the ground and fighters. He along with his team backed off and gave the fighters the wide berth they'd need for take off. They all looked apprehensive – the plan hinged on an aspect they had no control over.

The engines on the sharp looking fighters began to rumble – the ramps under the fighters pushed their noses upward and oriented them towards the opening. A strange warbling sound erupted as their mass effect drives took effect and the craft began to float upwards from their minimal thrust. She quickly herded the others in the team to fall back into the tunnel. She looked at Shepard and motioned with her head. "We're no use here, once the Turians launch you can rest assured the Goa'uld will swarm this place."

"Agreed." Shepard looked over at the fighters that now pulsed their engines and rocketed up towards the hangar doors. He tapped his headset and barked. "All Turians left in the hangar, we are pulling back and sealing this entrance! Get your ass back to the train unless you want to get left! Double time, move move move!"

-**_Normandy SR-2, Above Spaedar_**-

Joker tapped the fire control button twice more before veering off. The Normandy was sluggish in atmospheric maneuverability, so he focused on dive bombing tactics. The Al'Kesh had been caught completely off guard and four had gone down from a combination of Mass Effect cannon fire, and Disruptor torpedoes.

That left over a dozen still, and now half began to follow Normandy. Their plasma cannons fired and Joker found himself having to skirt the buildings of Spaedar to avoid their fire. He suddenly felt nostalgic for his old fighter pilot days in the Academy pulling crazy stunts like this. "Give me maximum thrust EDI, We can't evade them so let's outrun them."

The 3D Radar screen ahead of him showed the incoming plasma shots as well as the buildings ahead. The Al"Kesh were fast, but Normandy at military thrust was just a bit faster. He needed to get into space if he wanted to dogfight but not while that Mothership was in orbit.

"Turian fighters are launching, I'm reading over two dozen friendly IFFs." EDI announced. Her tone then turned slightly sour. "I'm also reading the Mothership launching fighters and more Al'Kesh – the Turians will face stiff opposition."

Joker pushed Normandy down just a little further – now only a few dozen meters above the skyscrapers below him. He winced as stray fire hit buildings, while the Normandy's rear facing weapons just didn't have enough punch to take on Al'Kesh. "Nothing we can do about that, just hope those Turians are half as good as me."

**_-Turian Frigate Adreas, near Taetrus Relay - _**

The signal had been sent – reports came flying at him from all directions of what was happening on Taetrus. Shepard had done his job and gotten the Turians back in the air war. Now it was time to bring the hammer down. Victus sat back in his command chair and let the reports of fighting and aerial bombing flow past. "This is General Victus to fleet, move in and commence cleanup operations. Cruisers, focus your fire on the mid-size ships both in orbit and in atmosphere. Stay away from the mothership until its shields have been disabled. Frigates, you are to harass the mothership and draw fire away from our groundside squadron. I want highly evasive patterns – avoid fire from the Mothership at all costs. We will _not_ launch our fighters unless our groundside squadron runs into trouble. Acknowledge."

He heard a crescendo of acknowledgements – a well-oiled military machine at work. He looked to his helmsman. "Take us in."

Not much more needed to be said as the Turian fleet moved in towards the relay. The crackle of energy between their ships and the relay always made Victus feel like some kind of mythological god about to rain thunder and lightning – not that far off this time.

The relay pulsed and the few seconds to reach Taetrus passed much too quickly. The planet was visible in the distance, only a few light hours away from this secondary relay. The Protheans probably built it with exactly that in mind. "Take us in towards the planet – Tell all ships to hold fire until optimal range. Cruisers are also authorized to support ground forces if the opportunity arises."

A few faces turned to him – orbital bombardment wasn't exactly outlawed, but this was their own world. Victus understood that these Goa'uld Reaper things were not going to surrender and needed to be excised off the planet like cancer cells.

At maximum speed, they'd reach the Goa'uld in only a few minutes. As they approached the planet though, an alarm began to beep. An officer beside Victus spoke up. "General, we're receiving a transmission… It's from that Mothership."

Victus turned to the officer and narrowed his brow. "The Mothership?" He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Tell all other ships to ignore transmission and continue on mission. Bring it up for us." Victus knew the other captains of the fleet would be curious, but wouldn't break orders to listen in. He needed them angry, and communication with the enemy might only seed doubt.

The officer tapped a few buttons on his holographic display and an image came up. A man wearing something akin to robes on an elegant throne faced them. To his sides were a pair of what looked like mutated husks – heavily muscled and bristling with cybernetics. The man himself looked like a cyborg with half his face covered in blue husk style implants, his body glowing eerily beneath the regal looking robes. "Bow before your god, mortal."

Victus raised an eyebrow – megalomaniacs? "I bow before no one. You have invaded our space and attacked my people. Get off my planet before I force you off."

The man started to chuckle. "You dare stand before your Lord Camulus and make demands? Your people are now mine – slaves to our message."

"I'm a slave only to your destruction." Victus growled. This bastard was going to learn what it meant to piss off a Turian. "You have the audacity to claim my people as slaves, then you deserve no more than the hot end of my guns."

Camulus laughed heartily, his voice a raspy half machine strobe. "You are foolish and unprepared for my wrath. Your planet is ours to do with as I please, and I now please to see you burn." He waved to something away from the camera, his head bowing slightly. "It has been long since I felt passion from those beneath me. I almost feel sorry for what you've brought down. I shall spare some – a mercy to live beneath our boot."

Victus watched the radar and noted the Turian fighters moving in on the mothership, and the Goa'uld fighters moving to engage them. Not a fair fight in regular circumstances as the Goa'uld fighters didn't use barriers, but that Mothership complicated things. Victus knew what he needed to do. "Then we'll enjoy tripping you." He turned to the communication officer and made a slicing motion. He turned back to the helm. "Alright, let's show that arrogant asshole what we're made of. Give us and Frigate's 3 and 5 a course between our groundside fighters and the mothership – evasive course and full power to point defenses and thrusters. We're going to clear as much a path for our fighters as possible so they can take out the Mothership's shields."

_Now_ the other officers looked at him in shock. Only the captain of the ship had the quad to speak up. "Sir… that'll expose us to the Mothership's line of fire."

"Noted." Victus hadn't finished, and he hoped the others understood once he was. "Tell all other Frigates to fly past at maximum speed to draw fire. Any opportunity to fire disruptor torpedoes at the Mothership is to be taken. Acknowledge."

He had to wait several seconds before receiving the acknowledgement – his men were soldiers and knew what was expected of them.

-**_Cockpit, Normandy SR-2_**-

"Barriers to eighty-five percent, hull temperature rising steadily but we've moving fast enough to dissipate it."

Joker pulled Normandy into what amounted to a long inverted barrel roll turn, trying now to draw the Al'Kesh chasing him into orbit. "So we'll get blown up before we get boiled alive? Great!"

Alarms kept going off, Daniels was barking about some kind of thermal piping while EDI kept on the barriers and Goa'uld positions. Joker just tried to make sense of it all and pushed them higher into orbit, now far enough from the Mothership to afford him time to react should they come under fire.

The Al'Kesh were hot on his tail though, their plasma cannons now working together to trap the ship in a cone of fire. Avoiding all the shots was impossible so Joker tried to spread the damage by barrel rolling.

Barriers fell slowly, the impacts not the same as a Mass Effect driven round or Disruptor Torpedo, but the heat was building and once they were in space, there wasn't an atmosphere he could dissipate it into. "Give me positions on those Turian Cruisers! Maybe they can take these assholes off our back!"

Without a word, the information lay ahead of him. The Turians had thought the same and their respective courses already were in a decent enough alignment. The Al"kesh might notice though and bug off rather than chase him down. So Joker decided that a minor risk was better than letting them loose. "EDI, are we in GARDIAN range?"

"Yes, Joker. But…"

"I know I know!" Joker hissed, his fingers flying across the flight console. "I just want to piss them off enough so they fly into those Cruiser's line of fire. Let them know what we're doing and give me a course." He gave the order to target and fire, then muttering under his breath. _"Sorry."_

_-**Subway Station, Beneath Spaedar Spaceport**- _

"Cover me I'm reloading!" Pela screamed as he ejected the spent heatsink on the mounted gun, the large block of material fell to the ground next to him, another heatsink loading up from the reserve magazine. Ahead of him he saw Captain Ronaus round up two squads worth of men to cover the sides of the entrance – now blocked by a stack of husk bodies riddled with bullets. They were busy setting up explosives to seal the entrance and cover their retreat through the train station.

The only problem was their defense while solid was starting to crack. While the Snatchers sand Turian Husks stayed back, the standard Husks had no compunction over climbing their slowly disintegrating dead – the husk bodies burnt away after a few minutes of death into ash. The idea of choking the entrance with their dead just didn't' work. A few electrical blasts landed near Pela – any of which would have put him out of the fight.

The heatsink loaded into the mounted gun and the alarms stopped beeping. He pointed it at the entrance again and thumbed both triggers. The gun rocked as its first rounds found their target in a Turian Husk – tearing its left arm off and flinging it back. Pela ducked as in its death, it fired a wild spray in his direction – his barriers blocking what few rounds would have impacted him.

Captain Ronaus and his team set charges while Pela and the others kept the flood of husks from breaking through – even so, a few Husks managed to get in and land hits against the Turians to the sides. Pela fought past the image of his friends and comrades fighting these creatures in hand to hand as he sighted in on the next target.

The wave of Husks only increased – it was as if the Goa'uld had decided to throw everything into the fight and crush the Turians through the sheer weight of their bodies. Pela saw Ronaus wave his men back as the Husks finally began to sweep in – these armed with barriers that afforded them enough protection to get inside the station.

Pela was about to order his own squad to fall back when new fire came from the side smacking down the Husks in an impressive volley including one unbelievably loud shot that broke a Husk _and_ the one behind it in half. Pela risked a glance – Commander Shepard.

* * *

><p>"Flank out! Cover their retreat!" Shepard barked as he swapped heatsinks. A Widow wasn't the kind of weapon designed for close ranges, but it made one hell of a husk breaker. John and Miranda covered his sides while he took aim again, while Grunt, Garrus and Jack moved to cover the Turians from the train. Shepard sighted in on the next target<p>

Miranda's accuracy was impressive, but Shepard was more surprised at how John didn't hold back – shotgun blast after blast putting down husks that neared them.

The situation had deteriorated, the Husks were breaking through and the Turians were being forced into a chokepoint. What would have been a bottleneck fight had suddenly turned into a clusterfuck int eh dark, Husks and Turians all over the place trying to kill each other. Shepard's omni-tool pinged as his sensors picked up the explosives on the wall –ready to block the Husks and save the Turians. The problem was the Turians were still in range of the explosives – including Elret. The fight had devolved into knife fight range for them – useless for his Widow – and Shepard knew he had to break through if he wanted to save them.

He slung the Widow behind his back and whipped out his Avenger – incendiary ammo at the ready. "Break through!" He burst fired into the Husks that swarmed, narrowly avoiding the Turians who tried to fall back. The incendiary rounds burnt expanding holes in the husks, It was an orgy of chaos with an intermingle of Husks and Turians. One Husk rushed at him, so Shepard spun and flung the Husk to the side – right into John's line of fire. With the same momentum, Shepard body checked another Husk, spinning back and hipfiring his Avenger peppering away the Husk's flimsy body.

Turians were falling, but Shepard's charge in had split their attention. A husk flung itself at him draining his barriers, but Miranda quickly smashed the Husk to bits with a Biotic push – its limbs flew out like a shotgun blast at the ferocious impact. With his shields drained, Shepard didn't have time to thank Miranda and instead waved to Elret. "Move Captain!"

The mounted gun well behind him began to chatter again and Shepard instinctively ducked his head. A Turian Husk that seemed to be coordinating the other Husks around him was suddenly picked up and torn apart in the stream of rounds – its barriers proving little protection. Elret raised his rifle and fired a concussion blast, the shockwave pushed Shepard back as it had hit a little too close for comfort. With his barriers nearly completely drained – Shepard screamed. "Fall back! Go go go!"

John rushed up beside him, shotgun still pumping out rounds. "I got you covered! Go!"

Shepard wasn't having it though and locked a stance next to him. "Back at you!" He aimed at a Husk charging form John's left, and a trio of shots to the face left only a flailing body falling before him. Another Husk was broken in half as it pushed on John's right.

The Turians saw the addition to the chaos and Elret screamed over his radio. "Fall back! Brace for explosion in ten seconds!"

Shepard's eyebrows raised. "Shit! Fall back!"

* * *

><p>Miranda had heard the countdown and kept it in the back of her mind.<p>

_7_

The explosion would likely knock them all back, the shockwave powerful enough to liquefy unprotected biologicals. Elret must have seen how desperate the situation was to order such a thing. She pulled out her sidearm and dropped the Mattock.

_6_

Her Mattock wasn't the weapon for this kind of fight, so she relied more on her biotics and tech, along with the Predator she now aimed at a Turian Husk's head.

5

She was getting tired of being put in these suicidal situations by Shepard. These Turians hadn't needed the Normandy to show up, they could have done this on their own. She squeezed the trigger, and moved closer to John and Shepard who'd formed a mini phalanx. The husk minus its head fell to its knees still convulsing.

4

Miranda saw the benefit in why they were here – but the Turians would have had to join the coalition anyway. She thought Shepard might just have wanted to prove to himself that the Goa'uld could be driven from a planet. The second Turian Husk she'd been targeting took fire from multiple angles – Elret and the survirors from his squad had created a similar phalanx to break through to cover.

3

John had done fantastically – he'd been overall quiet and followed orders. Somehow he'd even convinced Jack to stop looking at him like an evil spirit. She'd have to ask him how he did it - that is if he survived the burst of fire that raked across his barriers.

2

John returned fire blindly and ducked, Shepard covered him as well as they moved towards the train and cover – they wouldn't make it, but neither would Miranda.

1

Miranda flung herself into the air and spun - handgun firing all the while. The Turians had taken their own cover; they might survive. Miranda was more worried about her own team. In particular the man she'd spent two years rebuilding. As she fell to the ground, she focused all her energy into a two meter barrier. She hoped it was enough.

0

* * *

><p>When John came to, he could still hear the ringing in his ears. When he was a kid in high school, he'd once accidentally broken an oxy-acetylene torch while he was in the middle of welding. The resulting explosion had removed his eyebrows and left him stunned for several seconds before coherence returned. The shop teacher had nearly had a heart attack and forced John to go to the hospital just in case.<p>

In the end, it had worked out well for him as he became known as the kid who survived trying to blow up the school. The preppy school he'd gone to was low on unplanned excitement and something as fantastic as an explosion made him a celebrity – it'd even gotten him a date with Evelyn Goldstein. The lack of eyebrows only served as a cool scar until they grew back.

It wasn't until he heard gunshots – single and double taps that he realized that he wasn't a kid trying to bang a hot high school girl. He felt a hand pull him up and a calm but obviously worried voice. "You okay soldier?"

Blinking made the white light and dots go away. John recognized Garrus' mangled face. At least he could tell _one_ Turian apart from the rest. "Uh… yeah… Where is everyone?"

Garrus lifted John to his feet and looked around. "We're okay. Miranda might have a hell of a headache for awhile but she kept you and Shepard from the worst of it." He turned back to the train – John followed with his head and did a double take. A perfectly circular area of around 3 meters of the train was nearly untouched – a few bullet holes and pockmarks. The rest was scorched as if bathed in fire and soot. That's when John realized that the _rest_ of the train looked the same. His armor had been completely covered in the clay from the tunnel, and now a thin layer of dust and soot. "The hell? Feel like I got tarred and feathered."

Garrus gave him a strange look. "Why the hell would you do that?"

John had to stop and think of how to reply. The ringing was still barely there, but more importantly, how did he explain tarred and feathered? "Uhh… don't suppose you know what Looney Tunes are?"

Garrus shook his head and sighed. "Guess you musta hit your head too."

The train began to rumble, but John noticed there were still Turians behind him. He shrugged to Garrus and watched as the Turians limped and walked around, putting bullets in anything resembling a Husk. He spotted Shepard walking in much the same way he was – stunned but okay. Miranda was already on the train – a slightly confused look on her face as some of the Turians tended to her.

The fight was over?

-**_Subway Entrance, Near Turian Command Centre_**-

Sounds of gunfire and explosion from above were alarming, but they were getting more and more scattered. Shepard could tell that the actual attack had stirred the hornets nest, but the Turians were going to come out on top. He had to leave the safety of the underground in order to establish a connection with Normandy though, and he walked up the stairs – his head still aching.

The headaches had never really gone away since Miranda brought him back, but it was something he could push past. _This _headache was a much more acute. The light above him was darker than he remembered – it'd only been about an hour and a half of gighting in the underground, he wasn't sure what the local time was so maybe night was coming.

As he exited onto the street level –he saw that the light was dampebned by the sheer amount of smoke in the air. Fires raged int eh distance, smoke rising and creating a cloud of soot blocking out the sun's rays. What the hell had happened?

"Holy…" A voice came from behind. Elret walked up behind Shepard with a bandage on his head, his face surprised at the devastation. "I guess the Goa'uld fought back hard."

Shepard didn't reply and instead clicked his radio. "This is Shepard to Normandy. Come in." Shepard waited a few seconds – no reply. "Joker. This is Shepard. Come in."

"_Commander."_

Thank god. Shepard sighed and tried to understand what had happened around them. The Turians who'd been protecting the street level were gone. Whether they'd joined the attack or moved off… or worse was unknown. "Joker. Report."

_"It's…." _Joker began. Shepard never liked it when officers were at a loss for words. _"Gou'ald mothership destroyed, sir. We're going to launch the Kodiak to come pick you up at your leisure."_

"The hell?" Shepard muttered. "Destroyed? I thought the Turians were trying to capture it."

"The mothership?" Elret asked.

_"It's complicated, sir. General Victus is requesting to meet with you."_

Shepard turned to Elret and nodded. "Roger that Joker. Come pick us up." He pursed his lips and then spoke quietly. "General Victus wants to meet with me, I've got a Kodiak on the way to extract us."

Elret took a few steps out – soot and ash began to fall from the sky like darkened snow. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Go Shepard. I'll finish here and contact you when I can."

Elret switched to his radio and began to give orders. More Turians began to walk out of the subway entrance – startled at the destruction. He spotted Jack walking up as well and looking surprised. "Jesus fuck." She walked up to Shepard and shook her head. "So we're all waiting down there. The cheerleader bruised her tits but she'll be okay, Spiky the Caveman and Garrus are fine. Grunt says he wanted more action. The hell happened here?"

"Not a clue." Shepard replied. He nodded at Jack. "We've got a Kodiak on the way to pick us up. You solid?"

"Yeah." Jack harrumphed. "Guess we won, huh?"

"Seems like it." Shepard wanted to feel victorious, but things just felt strange. At least the General had survived. But what the hell had happened in orbit?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Probably the most pain in the ass chapter to date. Not because it was hard to write, I just haven't had time due to one thing or another. Hope the long chapter suffices. Next chapter title will be "The Crossroads Project"_


	23. The Crossroads Project

**The Crossroads Project**

_** -Normandy SR-2, Shepard's Cabin-**_

The ride up to the Normandy had been sobering. Miranda had once again been the only one with minor injuries that led Shepard to wonder exactly what her intentions were. At the least he'd have to do something nice for her given that she'd been hurt protecting him.

The sight of debris in orbit, and the growing cloud of smoke that resembled an infected scab along the curvature of the planet had quieted everyone. The debris they could clearly see in orbit – alight and burning with what little atmosphere had been inside the destroyed craft had only been the period to the destruction

Nobody really wanted to talk about what had happened, the team disembarking and quietly going their separate ways. Kelly had been there to meet him – a report already filed and awaiting his approval. Shepard had accepted it but didn't bother to look at it just yet. Instead he'd gone to his quarters to get the stink of clay and smoke off him. He wanted the funk off before he faced the grim reality.

Victus was on his way, Shepard had time for a quick shower which led him to this moment. He quietly muttered as the soot washed off him. "EDI… I assume you helped Kelly with her report?"

Without missing a beat, EDI replied. 'Indeed, Commander – Would you like a summary?"

In the back of his mind, he wondered what EDI's thoughts as an AI were on watching him shower – A little creepier than he wanted to admit. "Yes."

"Very well Commander. Joker has mentioned that I can be too descriptive and verbose, so I will summarize. When you succeeded in launching the fighters from Spaedar Spaceport, General Victus brought what remained of the Taetrus Defense fleet to bear. The Goa'uld Mothership did not seem to think they were a threat and instead of targeting them, targeted Spaedar in an orbital strike."

That explained the fires. The Goa'uld Plasma cannons had likely glassed areas of Spaedar. "What about the ship? Did the Turians destroy it by accident?"

"No." EDI replied. "Normandy sustained minimal damage in the battle from Goa'uld Al'Kesh that were either destroyed or driven away by combined effort of Joker and several Turian Cruisers."

"Sorry… Did you just say Joker?" He'd ignored it the first time, chalking it up to his own memory, but this time it was jarring to hear.

EDI paused for a beat before replying. "He asked me to call him that."

It was eerie to hear EDI say 'Joker', but Shepard pushed it aside. "Fair enough, back to the point." He turned the shower knob off and let the water wash off. He reached around the curtain and pulled one of his towels out to dry himself.

"The Turian frigates provided cover for the fighters who successfully deployed their torpedoes. Several were shot down by point defenses, but enough impacted that the Goa'uld Shield generator was destroyed. At this point, the Goa'uld turned their attention to the Turians but it was too late. The Turians had the mothership surrounded and without the protection of shields – the Mothership was quickly disarmed and disabled."

"So how many casualties did the Turians take?"

"Two Frigates and a Cruiser were destroyed before the Mothership was disarmed."

Shepard closed his eyes and went over the numbers. Almost a thousand crewmembers if they were fully staffed. He hoped they weren't. "You still haven't told me what happened to the Mothership."

"When the craft was disabled, they self-destructed rather than face capture."

Silence. Shepard now realized how determined the Goa'uld were. The Jaffa weren't like husks, they had self-preservation and could be captured. Prisoners at the SGC were proof of that. It seemed the influence of the Reapers had grown extensively for a entire ship to go down like that. He quickly dressed and moved over to his desk to read the report himself.

The Turians indeed had won, but only barely. Of the two dozen fighters that had launched from Spaedar – only four remained. There was a report of how effective their torpedoes were – it took seven direct hits to break through the Goa'uld's shielding, and sensors showed that it was a small puncture rather than a collapse. Turian doctrine of overwhelming force on a single point had been the key – disruptor torpedo hits along the length of the shield wouldn't have had the same effect.

On the ground, Spaedar was being hurriedly evacuated. The fires had spread and were causing an ecological disaster in the area. What had been a graveyard was now becoming a crematorium. He wondered where Elret was ant the next time he'd meet the like-minded Turian captain.

Now, Shepard wondered how he could convince others to do the same thing over and over again.

**_-Normandy SR-2, Conference Room-_**

"Commander." Victus stood as Shepard entered the room. They were alone in the room apart from EDI. Shepard had decided that to be honest would be the best way to proceed. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person Commander. I've heard a lot about you."

"Not all of it good I'd imagine." Shepard replied as he moved to the table. He sat down and nodded. "We don't have all the time in the world., so I want you to get your questions out of the way first."

Victus leaned back, probably surprised. "To the point. Good." Victus brought up his omni-tool. "Our councilor forwarded all his information on your to me before asking you to help. I've got all your mission reports from the last three years, intelligence on the Goa'uld, and even a timeline of your movements. You're right, as much a hero as you are, there are things I have questions about. Chiefly your affiliations with the Pro-Human organization called Cerberus."

"Everyone asks that." Shepard replied. "And frankly I'm getting tired of the same answer. They brought me back and gave me this ship. _Period._ Their leader… Illusive Man, he's been using his resources to help me fight the Reapers and Goa'uld. While he may want me to use it to only defend human interests, my being here shows you what I really think."

"Good." Victus replied without missing a beat. "Many in the Turian military followed your career after exposing Saren, Commander. We all expected you to trip up and be… human." He disengaged his omnitool and put the hand on the table. "I know about your past on Earth, and I know about how you dealt with it. I don't think any Turian was expecting you to gun down your old friend on the Citadel when he tried to extort you."

Shepard remained quiet for a moment. He knew that would come back someday. "The people I knew back then weren't exactly friends. I tried to get Finch to back off without a fight, but he wouldn't listen. Sometimes a bullet is all that's left."

"And that _is _all that's left now." Victus said. "I'm no fool Commander. Taetrus might have the siege broken now, but the Goa'uld will be back. My men want blood for all the lives we lost and this… _Camel-Ass _was only one of them from what I understand. We won't get away with killing him that easily."

"_Actually_." EDI spoke up, her disembodied voice alerting Victus to her presence.

"The hell?" Victus muttered. "Who are you?"

Shepard winced and shook his head. "She's… the ship's AI. EDI, might as well come out."

EDI's hologram came up on the table. Victus' skin visibly changed colors to something darker. "Did… did you just say AI?"

"Yes." Shepard said, laying his palms flat on the table and staring at Victus. "I want to be perfectly clear with anyone who'll join this fight. I am holding _nothing_ back. EDI is a shackled AI, but even so, very helpful to my mission." He could swear he saw EDI's bulb glow just a little deeper blue. "What is it EDI?"

Victus remained quiet as EDI changed shape into a debris field – the same one Normandy now orbited near. "Yes Commander. I've compiled scans of both the cities of Taetrus as well as that of the Goa'uld Mothership. Basing my findings on schematics and city plans provided by Turian Codex, I can safely say that the debris field left by the Goa'uld Mothership does not correlate to the amount of mass stolen from Taetrus."

Shepard furrowed his brow. He could see Victus had gotten over the initial shock of EDI, now would come the questions "Excuse me?"

EDI brought up information, mass and volume as well as amounts of each for different elements. "It is not obvious at first glance, but when one adds up the amount of people and materials the Goa'uld have stolen from Taetrus, it does not correlate to the mass left over from the self-destruct."

"What?" Victus finally spoke. "You're telling me that the Goa'uld spirited away their stolen materials? "

EDI turned to Victus, he bulb shape coming back from the debris. "I can think of only three reasons how this may have happened. The Goa'uld have been replacing the Mothership on a regular basis or the self-destruct atomized a large amount of materials, though this would not explain the volume difference."

"And?" Shepard added. "You said there was a third reason."

"Indeed. The Goa'uld may have been using the Stargates to ferry materials to an unknown location, which means the Goa'uld Camulus may still be alive."

Victus raised an eyebrow. "Stargate?" He sighed and shook his head. "I thought I was just going to come here and confirm you weren't playing 'fetch' for Cerberus. What the hell is a Stargate?"

**_-Stargate Command, Major Davis' Office- _**

Major Davis sighed as he read the reports. It'd only been a short time that he and Jacob Taylor had been training the SGC's soldiers in usage of the Mass Effect technology, but it was so intuitive even he found himself using an omnitool. Across his desk, Jacob brought up information on the squads they'd been working on. "Colonel Dixon's squad is solid. Only problem I have is all his men are family men." Jacob shook his head. "If these are going to be strike teams, I want to make sure the people we send understand the risks."

Davis pursed his lips before replying. "Something tells me Colonel Dixon and all those others are fully aware of the risks. SGC crew are all made fully aware of just how dangerous this job is when they sign on. The men who've volunteered are probably scared out of their wits _for _their families." Davis shook his head. "I signed on to administer research and development after my three tours. I never expected to have to send men I knew and befriended into battle."

Jacob shrugged. "Command is tough. I don't envy you, Commander Shepard, or anyone higher than Major."

Before Davis could reply, his phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered. "Davis."

_"Major. Sergeant Harriman here. We're receiving a message from Doctor Jackson. He says he's in orbit and he's brought an interesting surprise."_

Davis' eyes widened. "Please tell me there's a fleet of Asgard battleships in orbit."

Jacob tensed to attention. "Asgard? Aren't those the really powerful allies of yours?"

Davis nodded as he listened to Walter's reply. _"I don't think so Major, He's asking to have SG-1 beamed up – including Colonel O'Neill."_

"O'Neill?" Davis repeated. "I guess they have the technology to revive him." He smiled and breathed deeply. "Tell Daniel to give me five minutes. Colonel Carter, Teal'c and Doctor Weir are on the Citadel but we can recall them immediately. I have to inform the chiefs of staff."

_"Roger that."_

_-**Citadel, Human Embassy**- _

"That's… an interesting story." Anderson mused as he looked at the information Colonel Carter put on the screen. Behind him, he could just barely hear Jacob Carter, Weir and Udina talk about ferrying supplies – there was mention of a stargate being used instead of relays for quick transportation. "So this asteroid is actually primarily made of Naquadah? That seems like a waste of resources to me."

Colonel Carter shrugged and shook her head. "I thought so too, but it was a very easy way to attack us without drawing the attention of the Asgard, _and _unlike weapons grade Naquadah, it's not all too uncommon to find this element in its raw form."

"Just a question, why haven't you tried to mine it before?" Anderson stil wasn't sure what to think of the SGC. They had good ideas and fantastic technology, but they seemed to be squandering the potential of it.

"We haven't exactly had the resources to undertake that kind of mission." Carter admitted. She sighed and rubbed her neck. "We haven't had the finances or capability to build ships or higher end technologies until very recently. Most of what we have is either hybrid technology from the Goa'uld, or traded from the Asgard. Our SG teams still use our own technology for the most part so we don't attract attention when we're out in the galaxy. "

Anderson was about to comment on that when his omni-tool rang. He picked up the message and the holographic image of the Alliance communications controller came up. _"Councilor"_

Deep inside, Anderson hated being called that. "Yes?"

_"We're receiving a message from a 'Stargate Command' for Doctor Weir. We've cross referenced every code they used for priority channel usage and it all checks out. The message reads. 'Return to SGC, Doctor Jackson has contacted the Asgard.'"_

To his side, he could swear Carter stood up straighter and exuded a smile. "Roger that." Anderson replied. "I'll let the doctor know." He turned to Carter and nodded. "The Asgard, your allies with the very powerful technology?"

"Yes." Carter smiled. "It's good to know they're willing to help."

"I'll allocate transport immediately." Anderson brought up the program on his omnitool and quickly found out which of the many Alliance Frigates on the area would be able to give them a ride – not that he could leave this mess just yet, but at least someone from the Alliance could keep tabs on this 'Coalition'.

**_-Normandy SR-2, Shepard's Cabin- _**

_"We have verification." _EDI finished.

Shepard leaned with his palms on the desk, staring at the information displayed to him. He took a deep breath – relief. "Set a course for Earth. Tell the Turians that we were happy to help and to send us a message if needed. Ask Victus if he wants to come with us, and if so let him stay aboard." He then clicked his jaw, knowing that this was what he'd been after. "And send a message to Quintus on the Citadel. Tell him to send whatever assets he's sending us to the Arcturus Relay. We'll use that as a staging ground so we don't' risk the SGC's integrity."

_"Aye sir."_ EDI replied before blinking away.

Taking a seat, Shepard closed his eyes and breathed in deeply once more. Victus had plenty of questions, but he'd left satisfied. He promised that as soon as Taetrus was secure, he'd talk to Primarch Fedorian about more involvement with the Coalition than just a treaty and whatever Quintus sent.

Even more, the Asgard were at Earth, and from everything he'd understood of his talks with Sam and Teal'c, they finally had a chance in this fight. Watson was a loss, The Goa'uld training facility was a tactical win though a strategic loss, and now Taetrus was a draw in the end. Shepard wanted a win, he wanted a clear and unequivocal win in his books to bring back that hope he'd seen lost in the faces of the Citadel.

_"Shepard?"_

His door alarm went off, Shepard turned as he recognized the voice. "Garrus?" Shepard got up and walked over to the door. It slid open as he approached and revealed the scarred Turian's face. "Not that I mind, but what are you doing up here?"

Garrus shrugged. "Figured we could use a talk after what happened."

Shepard was never one to shy away from the needs of those he led, so he waved Garrus in. "Come on. I think I got a bottle in here somewhere."

It had ended up being two very different bottles, an older bottle of scotch Illusive Man had generously left in here when Shepard had taken over the ship, and a second bottle of Turian liquor that Kelly had somehow gotten on Taetrus. Shepard wasn't about to ask her how she got such a thing, but promised to make it up to her.

Shepard poured himself three fingers while Garrus did the same with his own drink. Shepard had moved his chair from his terminal and used the small table next to his couch as a center. They hadn't started talking yet so Shepard decided to get he ball rolling. "So what's on your mind?"

Garrus took a small sip of his drink, breathed it in and then sighed. "I heard about the Asgard – so has the rest of the ship."

"I see gossip travels fast around here." Shepard furrowed his brow in annoyance. "EDI had just told me when you came up. Something wrong?"

"Other than a galaxy wide war and the threat of slavery and indoctrination?" Garrus replied in his typical collected voice.

"Touché." Shepard replied. He took a sniff and small sip before continuing. "These Asgard are probably the only hope we have left if you think about it… which I know you have."

"Did you read Victus' total casualty figures?"

"Yeah."

Garrus smiled and looked up, but Shepard could tell he wasn't happy. "Thirty-seven hundred dead or missing… and that was with the benefit of a proper evacuation. God knows how many died on Watson."

Shepard bowed his head, refusing to meet Garrus' look. "I had EDI make a guess… hundred thousand minimum."

Silence, it was almost a minute later when Garrus spoke. "What happens when they hit a homeworld? Or Ilium? Or even the Citadel?"

"I don't want to think about that." Shepard muttered into his glass. He'd refused to take any kind of crutch for his emotions. That was something they'd taught him in N7. A little scotch between comrades wasn't to deal with stress. "But I have to. The casualties are only going to go up and the best I can hope for is to save as many as I can."

Garrus clicked his jaw and set his glass down. "You know… I understand."

"Hmm?"

"You're angry." Garrus replied. His voice had lost just a little of its calm. "I understand because I'm in the same boat you are."

Shepard screwed his face in irritation. "You got spaced and brought back from the dead by radical terrorists after losing two years?"

"No. I lost hope." Garrus replied tactfully.

Shepard was quiet for a few moments and shook his head. "That's why the Asgard are so important."

"_You're_ important too." Garrus said. "You're Shepard. You defied all logic and reason, survived impossible odds and gave our entire galaxy the chance it needed to prepare for the Reaper invasion."

"For all the good it did." Shepard hissed. "You were there on Horizon. The Alliance didn't care enough to _really _try."

"Just like C-Sec didn't care about what really mattered either." Garrus replied – his voice suddenly bitter. "You inspired me Shepard. I left C-Sec and joined Spectre training… although, that didn't go over so well."

"You never really explained that." Shepard interrupted. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'm sure it's not a simple story."

"Actually it is." Garrus chuckled. "'Subject shows overly aggressive tendencies and refusal to follow authority figures.'" Garrus shrugged. "You spoiled me Shepard. Chasing Saren down, killing Sovereign… You showed me an armed society is a polite one. l wasn't willing to go back."

"I never intended to ruin your chances at being a Spectre."

"I did that to myself." Garrus harrumphed. "I didn't understand what you were actually doing – You weren't a loose cannon, you were a focusing lens. I was just an angry, handsome young Turian with a big gun and one hell of a chip on my shoulder." Shepard raised an eyebrow. "One minute I'm in Spectre training learning anout highh calibre sniper rifles, and the next thing I know I'm on Omega beating a mugger to death with my bare hands."

"You've told me. Archangel."

Garrus quieted and seemed almost nostalgic for a moment. "Yeah... Archangel." Garrus took another sip of his drink, this one a bit bigger. "I thought I could make a difference. I hoped against all odds that my team could break the stranglehold on Omega the mercs and crooks have. I got a group of people who believed in me, ready to fight by my side in a hopeless struggle." He chuckled again and shook his head. "Remind you of anything?" Shepard merely gave him a small smile. "Then hell washes over and right when I'm ready to die, you pop up and pull me out again."

Shepard took a sip and sighed. "Not that I'm not willing to listen, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I was _angry_." Garrus explained. "C-Sec had abandoned me… or I abandoned it, I don't really remember anymore. The Spectres didn't want me. Hell, Killing Saren had made me a bit of a pariah – not to mention I wouldn't shut up about the Reapers. I didn't even stay in contact with anyone except Liara a bit. Wrex went off to play king on Tuchanka, Liara's an information broker, and Tali…" Garrus chuckled again. "God knows where she went."

Shepard winced. "Uhh.. yeah… I actually saw her when Cerberus first brought me back."

Garrus sat up straighter. "Oh? How is she?"

"With the Migrant fleet. Think she's doing some kind of special mission for them. She promised to help once she was done there." Shepard pursed his lips. "I… don't know if she came through or not. I know the Migrant fleet did make it through though so there's hope."

Garrus was quiet for a bit, Shepard could swear he was remembering old times. "That's exactly it Shepard. I don't think we really do have any hope." He held his hand up keeping Shepard silent. "And that's what I think you need to understand, what I learned on Omega and just now on Taetrus. Just because _we _don't see any real hope, doesn't mean we can't create hope of our own."

Shepard looked over at his desk and pointed to it. "_That_ is real hope. The Asgard have kept the Goa'uld in check according to the SGC and with any luck, they'll see what need we're in and help."

"You're not wrong." Garrus admitted. "But you're also missing something. _You_ are hope." He raised his glass. "To Shepard, the paragon of a man who killed a Reaper and saved the galaxy with a rag-tag group of misfits. He died like a hero, and even came back from the dead to save us once more." He lowered his glass. "Though he _has_ been a rude, inconsiderate, utterly jaded jackass ever since, but he's still got that heart of gold somewhere, maybe under his bed."

Shepard rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well if you put it _that_ way… Yeah, I've been pissed."

"And you've every right to be. You _were _abandoned by the Alliance. The Citadel _didn't_ listen to your warnings, and it _did _take a galactic clusterfuck to get them to listen." Garrus leaned forward. "Just like I was… I was '_pissed'_ and enough of a jackass I walked up to the criminal center of the galaxy and told them to stop or I'd kill them all. I almost succeeded."

Shepard shook his head. "Remember when you were a well intentioned C-Sec officer?" He smirked and leaned his head back. "Point taken."

Garrus set his drink on the table and lowly talked. "I have every right to hunt down the traitor to my team and fillet him with a butter knife. You're not the only one who's angry Shepard, and even as I tell you this I'm still burning inside with rage. But Taetrus taught me… We _need_ to be the heroes, we _need_ to give others hope even if we don't have it ourselves."

Shepard leaned forward as well, Garrus was probably now the only person he could really talk to like this. "You're right." Shepard sighed and took another swig of his drink. "So… Shepard leads the flock and Archangel watches over them?"

Garrus rolled his eyes in response. "If you adopt that as a motto I'm going to join the Migrant Fleet."

-**_Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck_**-

The approach to Earth had been silent, most of the crew had opted to wait in the CIC or Mess Hall. He'd noticed Miranda was quiet despite the importance of the situation. Jack had hidden once more, but it didn't surprise Shepard. Garrus in particular had sequestered himself in the gunnery control – muttering about calibrations. Grunt simply didn't care and just exercised in his cargo hold room. John had instead focused on moving his stuff into the starboard-viewing lounge where he'd be staying – he did his other SGC members the favor of moving their stuff as well.

Shepard was deep in thought. They'd quickly rushed to Earth, gossip about who and what the Asgard were was quiet, but Shepard could see it in their eyes. The crew had watched Goa'uld motherships shrug off nukes, and they were all fresh from watching Spaedar burnt to a cinder. Kelly had been giving him reports on their morale – which up until now was teetering between depression and dire.

They were passing Mars now, on final approach to Earth when Joker set off a small alarm on Shepard's console. His voice punctuated it. _"Commander, we're getting IFF signals. Resolving." _The holographic display in the middle of the CIC changed to a 3D view of the area around Earth. It took a few seconds, but three signals now resolved. "_Confirmed. We've got USS Prometheus, An Alliance Frigate – the SSV Khe Sahn – and… the hell?"_

The third signal kept coming in and out of existence. Almost as it were cloaked but damaged. "What is it Joker?"

"_You got me." _Joker replied. '_EDI, you got any ideas?"_

_"The signal is too consistent to be naturally occurring. But the type of emission we are receiving would be undetectable without prior knowledge of Alliance IFF signals. I believe the Asgard are cloaked from all but our sensors."_

Shepard furrowed his brow. "How the hell could they know how to do that?" He shook his head and instead tapped into his console. "Send a greeting to _Prometheus_ and _Khe Sahn. _Let them know we're coming in." He looked at the third signal, it was behind the dark side of the moon, hidden from Earth. "Take us in towards the third signal."

_"Aye Sir."_

Everyone on the CIC snuck glances at each other – Behind him, he could hear humming –eventually shushed by Miranda. He turned and saw that John had evidently finished the move and stood next to Miranda. Shepard could swear the Major was humming an ancient song. He just kept quiet, just waiting as the Normandy moved closer.

_"We've gotten handshakes from Prometheus and Khe Sahn. They say keep heading towards the third signal, they're already aboard and waiting for us."_

"Fashionably late as always." Shepard muttered.

The moon slowly came closer; the holographic display now zoomed in on the area where the third signal was. As they approached, Shepard's eyes grew wide as the image cleared to show a _massive_ object.

_"Holy mother of…"_

Shepard felt a shiver run down his spine that spread to his limbs that only added to Joker's muttering. Small lights spread along the object gave enough information for EDI to extrapolate its dimensions.

_"It's huge. Look at that thing! Kinda reminds me of Destiny Ascension."_

Sleek white lines curved from two large pylon-like wings to the rear, with the majority of the craft in a curved wing shape – ending in sharp points giving the craft a mean and bulked appearance. The forward of the craft was festooned with antenna, a two hulled structure almost like a fork. Shepard forced back memories of Destiny Ascension's destruction and focused on what this was – hope. "Get us close Joker. Try and raise them on communications."

Normandy now began its approach, the Asgard ship becoming clearer as it moved out of the shadow of the moon and allowing the sun to touch its hull. The crew gasped at the size and splendor of the craft. Shepard could see more though; scorch marks and obvious hull fractures. The ship for all its beauty had seen action. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy to Asgard Vessel. Please respond."

It took a few moments, but a signal came back on the same carrier wave. _"Greetings Commander. I am Loki, commander of the Asgard Vessel before you." _A pause, and then the holographic display changed into what looked like a 'classic' grey alien similar to a Salarian, though a bit rounder and lacking the horn like appendages on top. The creature's body was slick and he wore no clothes, though it didn't appear there was anything to cover in shame. The black eyes and purplish skin were eerie to look at, though it moved almost robotically. "Commander. I request that you bring your second in command aboard along with any intelligence you bring. I am transmitting landing coordinates, and will have someone meet you to guide you on my ship. I look forward to meeting you in person."

The signal cut, and EDI's bulb showed up next to Shepard's console. "Commander. I have received coordinates, along with instructions to keep Normandy at a distance from the Asgard Vessel."

"Sounds fair. He seems… polite." Shepard said, though he noted something in EDI's voice. "Something wrong?"

"We did not activate our video communications suite. This… Asgard appears to be able to engage our computer systems at will." EDI's voice sounded strange, almost as if she didn't know how to react to the intrusion.

Not exactly what Shepard wanted to hear, but he pushed it aside as Joker said. _"I can't get any good scans of that ship Commander, but visual markings tell me it's got two really massive engines on the rear, something that looks like a really long gun on the main section, and a lot of sensor packages. No telling what kind of power system it uses, but it's moving like it doesn't weigh anything."_

Shepard breathed in deeply and turned back to Miranda. She didn't look flabbergasted, but she did have a bit of awe in her face. "Miranda, I think we've been summoned." He turned back to the holographic display, the craft in full view now and utterly beautiful. "Joker… Just make sure to clean the drool off your controls."

_"Drool if I'm lucky."_

_-Kodiak, Outside Asgard Reseach Vessel- _

The approach to the Asgard Ship was awe-inspiring. Shepard hadn't grasped just how large the craft was from sensors; only realizing as the comparatively tiny Kodiak slowly inched towards it. Miranda piloted, but pointed out things she saw as well. "Look at that. A hull rupture."

Shepard focused, the hull did indeed have a gaping hole that looked as if it'd been welded back together almost haphazardly. He forced his thoughts beyond the obvious and replied. "Yeah… they must have been in one hell of a fight." He looked at the rest of the ship. A variety of scorch marks lined the hull, but the craft still looked like some kind of hammer of the gods – just worn in. "Are we getting any clearer scans?"

Miranda tapped a few buttons, but then gave an irritated sigh. "Nothing. Our scans are being dissipated by whatever that hull is made of. I can't get anything beyond size and dimensions –not even what element it's made of."

Shepard leaned on the panel ahead of him, watching the hangar bay doors of the craft open and reveal a cargo ship and another Kodiak. "Asgard technology. From everything Colonel Carter's told us, this might be exactly what we need to take on the Reapers."

"Forgive me for doubting, but if the Asgard were as powerful as the SGC claims, they would have wiped the Goa'uld from the face of existence." Miranda stated. Shepard turned to her. "I'm just stating the facts. In fact, it almost appears that while Asgard technology is very impressive, they don't appear to use it effectively."

Shepard wanted to focus on the positive, but Miranda put forward a perfectly valid point. "I've thought of that too. If the Asgard were so powerful, why haven't they wiped out the Goa'uld?" He smiled as he focused on the hangar. "I think I know why, because the Asgard as powerful as they are still benevolent." He turned to Miranda who gave him a less than convinced glare. "Think about it. Before this shift, the Citadel put up with the Batarians, Cerberus, and even pirates to a degree."

"Don't think I don't remember what you did to Major Flores' cell back when you were hunting Saren." Miranda said. "Not that I care, their cell while not rogue deserved what you did."

Shepard looked Miranda in the face – he couldn't detect any dishonesty, but then again he never could read her _that_ well. "Noted. If the Turians, Alliance and Asari all put together a fleet, we could easily wipe out the Batarians, but that's not what being a civilized people means."

"Fair point." Miranda said. "But the Goa'uld are not like the Batarians. They've shown nothing but disdain and megalomania with the technology to back it up. The only reason I can think of they haven't completely conquered this galaxy is their infighting.. With Apostle indoctrinating them…" She shook her head. "There's also no telling if other Reapers came through as well."

Shepard was quiet while the craft came in to dock, he muttered quietly. "You're just good news all around aren't you?" He held up a hand silencing whatever Miranda might protest with. "Look, in private, you can tell me whatever you want. I encourage it actually. But I don't want to hear anything like that when we're with others. We need to show positivity. We need to build hope in the people who are going to be the heart of this Coalition."

Miranda tapped in the final landing coordinates and then paused for a moment. She turned to Shepard. "It's not often you surprise me Shepard." He'd been expecting an argument; maybe Miranda was just following orders.

They didn't continue as the craft entered the Hangar, the dark sheen of the walls around them was so different form the gunmetal of the Kodiak and Cargo ship next to them. He envisioned these Asgard creatures… old Norse lore and long flowing locks filled his head. He was never one to read up on history, but he knew what Mjolnir was, and he wondered if maybe that was the name of this impressive ship.

Shepard stepped into the back of the craft and waited. The dull thud of the Kodiak landing told him it was okay to open the hatch. The airtight clamps let go and a hiss of reprocessed air swept in. Shepard detected the distinct smell of burnt metal and solder – not exactly what he'd been expecting.

He stepped out and ahead of him, two figures walked up in the darkness. Shepard focused and instantly straightened his posture. "Doctor Weir…" He looked at the other person with just a bit of surprise. "Chief Williams."

She didn't look the same as before, having swapped her loud pink and white armor for a more traditional dark blue. Her hair was still tied back in a bun and she looked professional. "Shepard." He noted she didn't pay him the honorific, but he wasn't about to get in a fight.

Doctor Weir looked at them both, then shrugged. "Okay… I see you've met. I guess we can skip right ahead." Weir waved Shepard to follow. "Come on, everyone's here."

Shepard nodded, then looked back to the Kodiak where Miranda now stepped out. He nodded to Miranda as well then began to walk forward.

"Who're you?"

Shepard ignored the obvious issue about to arise as Ashley asked Miranda the obvious questions. He didn't see it, but he could tell Miranda was amused. "I… am Miranda Lawson. I'm Commander Shepard's second in command and head of the project that brought him back. You're Chief Williams aren't you?"

Forcing his head around, Shepard watched as the two chief women in his last three years of life met, one with a slight smile and the other with a vein about to burst in her forehead. Ashley turned to Shepard and gave him a disappointed glare. "I see. Cerberus certainly knows how to make use of its assets." She rolled her eyes and walked after Weir. "Well I'm here to liaise with Doctor Weir on behalf of the Alliance. Admiral Hackett and Councilor Anderson send their best, Shepard."

"Noted." Shepard sighed and kept walking – why did such a ridiculous problem have to come alongside the_ real_ problems?

Loki kept quiet as the humans around him conversed quietly. The stasis chamber in the center of the room wouldn't be able to hold Colonel O'Neill alive for very much longer. He had to hurry if he wanted to keep everyone happy. He internalized his sigh and wondered what Thor really saw in these humans. They seemed so willing to sacrifice so much for less than ideal circumstances. Loki was no fool though; he could see their potential – given a few centuries.

The one called Shepard, Weir, and Williams now arrived. Loki was unfamiliar with the fourth member – ostensibly Shepard's second in command – entering the room but didn't really care. He continued the startup even as Shepard gave him an astonished look, then approached with his hand extended. "Loki is it? It's an honor to meet you."

Loki stopped for a moment and turned to face the cyborg in front of him. His scans of these… Mass Effect humans were what he expected of the humans he'd seen previously, though with a much higher degree of cybernetic enhancement. Shepard and Williams in particular had adrenaline boosters, kinetic improvements to their joints and auto-medical implants. Shepard housed much more than simple improvements though – so much in fact that Loki felt it was holding his body together.

The fourth member, a female that seemed to attract attention had different kinds of implants. This one seemed to enhance and emphasize her nervous system on his scans. Loki had spent the trip from Othala going over the Normandy Codex – Biotics was a strange mutation that they'd made use of. Loki wasn't sure what to say about it.

Shepard held his hand out – the human gesture didn't make much sense to Loki who merely gave the man a nod. "I would imagine so." He turned back to the console and linked to the stasis chamber. Shepard was quiet a moment before Loki added. "I would be more courteous, but this task will require my full attention."

The man pulled his hand back. Loki could see the offence in his eyes but knew what the Asgard meant to these humans. He could move forward with less hindrance than before - especially when it came to more questionable things like what he was currently doing.

Doctor Jackson was more concerned with his friend in the stasis tube, so the only person who could read the Asgard writing on the screen that confirmed Loki's computer connection to O'Neill's brain wasn't paying attention – perfect.

Loki typed into the screen, making sure that O'Neill would only be able to detect the one console. This technology was beyond human comprehension, so he hoped it worked well. _'Colonel O'Neill.'_

_'Huh? Someone there?'_

The computer snuffed out the potential audio that O'Neill could put through the ship's speaker system, converting it to text on Loki's console. Loki typed in his reply. _"Indeed. It is I, Colonel. I am attempting to revive you from stasis and have created a link between your mind and my ship's computer.'_

_"So… I'm in the matrix?'_

_'I do not understand that reference.'_

Loki noticed O'Neill attempt to gain access to the crafts illumination system. Thankfully his precautions kept the control one way.

_'Uhh...Nevermind, this feels weird, I thought my brain was about to explode with ancient knowledge.'_

_'It is. If I do not extract the Ancient knowledge from your brain soon, you will suffer permanent brain damage resulting in death.'_

_'… Then is there a reason we're talking? Hey! How can you understand me? I thought I was going all fron and cruvix and ancient mumbo jumbo.'_

_'You are. The computer is translating. As far as why I have not revived you yet, we have a unique opportunity. You have knowledge that may help the Asgard and your allies. I merely need you to focus.'_

_'Focus? What are you talking about?'_

_'I need you to focus on any knowledge regarding cloning and genetic manipulation, the computer will record what you find.'_

_'Uh… okay. Is it normal that my head aches?'_

_'Focusing is increasing the rate of your degradation, which is why you must hurry. I will extract the knowledge before you suffer any permanent effects, but I ask you do this as we will likely never have this opportunity again.'_

It was more than a few seconds before more text appeared on the screen. Around him, the humans discussed O'Neill and how the SGC treated him like a hero. The 'Mass Effect' humans in particular though seemed a bit less enthused to be spending time doing this.

_'Okay. Just make sure to pull me out buddy.'_

_'Of course.'_ Loki replied. It was a perfect situation for him. The humans had no idea that his technology had this capability, and O'Neill wouldn't remember this conversation anyways. He set the computer to automatically begin the removal process once O'Neill's brain reached a critical point. He hoped the information would give him one more step forward – something to take back and truly show his Asgard brethren his intentions.

The sensation of waking up from what felt like dying was peculiar to say the least. The last thing Jack remembered clearly was Sam watching him go into stasis, though wisps of something... He couldn't for the life of him remember what he meant with his last words, but he knew they'd been about her.

"Jack."

He opened his eyes, wary of angels or demons. Above hum now was a dark metallic ceiling, a odd throbbing in his head that seemed to resonate along the rest of the ground. Was he on a ship? "Daniel?"

Not the worst person to wake up to. Daniel moved over to him and helped him up by the shoulders. The sensations of "Come on, you can't be sleeping beauty forever."

Now upright, jack could see that he definitely wasn't on Earth. This ship was clearly Asgard, if only because of the little bald pantsless creature standing behind a control panel to the side. In fact, there were several people here watching him wake up. He looked at Daniel first, then Sam, Jacob Carter stood off to the side for some reason, and finally Teal'c who stood next to Sam with what Jack could _swear_ was hair on his head.

They weren't alone though, next to Sam was Doctor Weir along with a possibly Hispanic woman in what looked like blue armor out of a video game. To make things even more complicated, there was another man wearing something akin to a Star Trek jumpsuit - grey and white with splashes of yellow. Beside him, a dark haired woman in the same skintight outfit, though she filled it out _spectacularly_.

Too confused to deal with things individually, Jack pointed at the people he recognized. "You, you - you, you and you, nice to see you. Lots of questions." He turned to the humans he didn't recognize. "You, you and you…" Jack upturned his finger into half=shrug. "Hello? Not sure what you're wearing but... sure." He then turned to the Asgard, a moment of staring, narrowed eyes finally muttering. "You're not Thor."

The Asgard seemed to react with amusement. "Impressive. Few outside our race can tell us apart, though in truth we have met recently."

Jack furrowed his brow deep in thought. Teal'c and Daniel moved over to help him out of the stasis chamber. He groaned softly as his muscles complained, and his head ached something terrible. _Beauty sleep my ass._ "Oh?" He shook off the fugue, going through the list of Asgard he'd met in his head. finally coming to the realization. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the Asgard, then to his team with what he considered an annoyed glare. "Will someone tell me why this _Ass-_gard is here instead of Thor?"

Sam let out a sigh, a strand of her longer than typical hair fluttering past her eye. " Well sir, it's been quite some time since you went under. A lot has happened."

"What?" Jack muttered.

"Anubis was defeated, but a new enemy has arisen." Teal'c explained.

"What?"

"Yeah." Daniel sighed. "It's a long story Jack, but the galaxy doesn't even _look _the same anymore."

* * *

><p>Sam was expecting Jack to have some confusion over the situation, but Jack's facial expression of pure and utter confusion was only punctuated by his words. "<em>What?"<em>

With a wince of her own, Sam explained. "Maybe we should just get introductions first." She turned to Ashley who stood beside her – an 'ambassador' of the Alliance sent in Anderson's stead. "This is Chief Operations Officer Ashley Williams, she's a part of the Systems Alliance, the military arm of an Earth from what we're assuming is a parallel universe, and our new allies."

Jack still looked adorably confused. Sam would laugh, but ever since learning what happened to the Asgard she'd been numb. "_What_? Look… The only thing I care right now is that you're not a bad guy."

Ashley snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fair enough, though I do like blasting bad guys with my boomstick." Sam had noticed Ashley had an acerbic sense of humor, but she wasn't expecting references she _understood_. "At your service, Colonel."

Sam tried to remain calm and looked over to Shepard who seemed a bit awed with his surroundings. "And this is Commander Malcolm Shepard and Miss Miranda Lawson." She pursed her lips. "They uhh… introduced us to what we're calling the Mass Effect Universe. We've been working with them quite extensively."

Jack interrupted before Shepard could say anything, his voice was acute to say the least. "_Wait!_" He pinched with his right hand in the air, everyone around him silent. "_WHAT_? Does Earth even still _exist?_"

Miranda bluntly replied. "Yours does. We don't know about ours."

"Miranda." Shepard growled. "Apologies Colonel, though she is correct." He extended his hand showing friendship. Sam could see he was trying to be civil. "I've heard a lot about you Colonel. I'd be more than happy to get you up to speed at your leisure. I know what it's like to lose time and feel out of place. I'm hoping with your help we can fight this invasion and restore some kind of normalcy."

Jack looked at Shepard intently for a few moments and then returned the handshake with blatant reservation. Sam could see Jack was not in the best shape and would probably need a few days rest. He used his right thumb and middle finger as a pointer to emphasize his point. "No clue what you're talking about, so…" He turned back to Sam and rubbed his head in confusion. "I repeat… _what_?_"_

* * *

><p>"Not at all what I expected." Miranda mused quietly as she and Shepard watched Colonel O'Neill be walked away with Doctor Jackson. Colonel Carter looked like she wanted to join them, but now that they were all here it was time to talk. Jacob Carter had moved closer, watching Loki carefully.<p>

"Kind of exactly what I expected." Shepard grumbled softly in reply. "This is going to get heated. I'm guessing you'll be speaking for Cerberus."

Miranda sighed. "Just an advocate of humanity. Cerberus was merely the best channel for me to pour my ability."

Shepard turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "Was?"

"… I do believe in humanity, but I don't believe in everything Cerberus does." Miranda admitted. To the side she looked at Ashley and Doctor Weir – both chatting softly as well in preparation. "You have to recall Shepard, Cerberus was born from the Alliance, a slice of humanity willing to do what the Alliance couldn't. The Alliance would have never been able to match Cerberus' offer. I would have felt useless."

Shepard sighed and watched as Loki walked up to his console, the meeting was about to begin. "Noted. " He shuffled and stood at attention. His focus on Loki. "I trust I'll have your support now then?"

"Of course."

Loki activated his console, a map of the galaxy coming up between the entire group. He spoke with an almost gentle if condescending tone. "I have examined all the intelligence you've been able to provide, and added to the Asgard knowledge of Goa'uld technology, you currently stand a zero percent chance of victory in a conflict."

Doctor Weir harrumphed and shook her head. "Gee… why don't you tell us how you _really_ feel?"

Loki gave Weir a glare before replying. "Sarcasm is not necessary. I am here to improve those odds as best I can." Loki tapped a few more buttons and brought up what looked like two flow-charges, both starting from 'Stargate' and 'Mass Effect' respectively. "I have categorized your potential technology trees, as well as calculated potential manpower and resources. I do not mince words as you may be used to from your own leaders. Your only chance to survive is to leverage your strengths while shedding your weaknesses."

Jacob Carter scoffed. "Easier said than done, this… Reaper has the benefit that it controls its subjects as some kind of hive mind."

Shepard shook his head. "That doesn't mean we can't work together. I'll help anyway I can."

Loki nodded. "Indeed, but it will take all of your assistance to make the odds even somewhat temptable."

"What are those odds actually?" Weir asked. "Not much of a gambler myself, but mostly because I _do_ know the odds."

Loki glanced at Weir, and then looked to the map. "To be succinct, the odds improve the lower your goal of survival."

Colonel Carter made a curious noise. "Huh? What do you mean goal of survival?"

The hologram shifted once more, this time into a galaxy separated into colors. Shepard recognized it as the same he'd seen before going to Taetrus in Anderson's office. "The Galaxy is currently split along these 'Mass Relays'. If you wish to hold all this territory without pushing out, your chance of successfully defeating the Goa'uld is twelve point four percent." Shepard kept quiet, but he could see the Stargate people were shocked – he wasn't. "If you abandon territory that does not give you valuable resources or construction capability, the odds improve to twenty seven point three percent."

Miranda stepped forward and crossed her arms. "Just to clarify, what is the highest probability of survival you've been able to calculate?"

"Seventy three point two percent." Loki replied. "This however would involve a wholesale galactic retreat. The galaxy of the Lanteans would be a likely candidate."

_Lanteans? _Shepard shook his head and sighed. "That's as good as surrender. We need to _beat_ the Reapers and Goa'uld, _and_ save as many as possible." He stepped forward and began pointing out mass relays on the display. "We don't have to hold the entire relay system. Citadel Space is only about a quarter of it. What are the odds with that in mind?"

Loki looked at the display, changing the shape of the relay system he was calculating with. "Before inputting anymore variables, thirty two point eight percent."

"Variables?" Ashley muttered – Shepard hoped she didn't stick her foot in her mouth. "This isn't just math. We're talking about a lot of people on border worlds and colonies that _aren't_ in Citadel space."

"If you do not comprehend that this _is_ math." Loki grumbled. "Then you will not be able to stomach what is needed."

Doctor Weir shook her head and rubbed her forehead. "I refuse to accept that we can't do both."

"Well, If I'm understanding correctly…" Colonel Carter started. "Loki, you want us to combine our technologies, and I'm assuming you'll assist with whatever Asgard technology you've got correct?"

"You are correct, though the logistics will need to be worked out." Loki seemed to glower at her. "The more resources that can be dedicated to this project, the better."

"Well… the SGC may not have a lot of ships, but we've sent word to Master Bra'tac, who'll hopefully be able to muster some forces."

Loki paused for a moment, and then murmured. "I see. I wondered why a Goa'uld Ha'tak seemed to be approaching this sector alone."

Jacob Carter stood at attention and growled. "Wait, you knew a Ha'tak was coming here and you didn't say anything?"

"Even in the damaged condition the Replicators have left this craft, a single Ha'tak will prove little challenge." Loki sighed. "Multiple Ha'tak may pose a slight threat."

"Loki." Colonel Carter started in what was obviously a diplomatic tone. "I understand if you're not used to dealing with humans, but please make us aware of things that may affect our security."

Loki gave Carter an equally diplomatic tone. "As you wish."

"Wait a second. Replicators?" Ashley asked. "Listen, I'm about as in the dark as a person can be. I thought you Asgard were supposed to be super powerful and regularly curbstomp these Goa'uld?"

Loki harrumphed – the annoyance finally clear in his tone. _"Ems elf faby tilib aniant susflesfok cal ruoy."_

"Excuse me?" Ashley replied, more than a little ticked off. Shepard didn't blame her.

"Your lack of self-sustainability baffles me." Loki spat back. "The Asgard are not at your beck and call, and I am only here to ensure that you will still be here when _we _need _you."_

Shepard saw Ashley begin to boil, but before she could reply Doctor Weir cut in. "Doctor Jackson's report is available to you all, but I can summarize. The Asgard cannot move in force due to their current state after their conflict with the Replicators. Loki is here without their permission or knowledge, this ship is all we're getting for now."

Colonel Carter sighed, and looking to Ashley spoke. "Chief, I'm sorry if I filled your head with ideas of the Asgard being so powerful. I'm… not exactly sure what to think at this point. I don't really know what to feel." She turned to Jacob Carter, and then to Shepard. "But I'm not going to back down. If we need resources, we have plenty of Naquadah on the asteroid Anubis tried to destroy Earth with." Ashley still looked angered, but now she just looked away in frustration – Shepard shared it.

Jacob Carter nodded and extended his hand. Sel'Mac's flanged voice spoke. "The Tok'ra are more than willing to assist with relocation of refugees. We have many cargo ships at our disposal, crystal tunneling technology, and knowledge of planets where people may be safe from the Goa'uld or Reapers."

"Cerberus will gladly assist with any intelligence, or research it has." Miranda added. She turned to Shepard and nodded to his surprised look. "I've received authorization from The Illusive Man to speak on his behalf."

Doctor Weir smirked. "Ah, I was wondering when TIM would come back."

"TIM?" Miranda asked, and then shook her head. Shepard needed to get this under control. "Ah I see. I will not deny that many of Cerberus' resources are… less than agreeable with other races. But we can help defend human interests to free resources for the rest of this coalition."

Ashley harrumphed. "You're shittin' me. I'll push daisies before I let a Cerberus mook protect an Alliance world."

"Enough!" Shepard barked. Everyone did a double take at his voice except for Loki. "Apostle and the Goa'uld don't give two shits about Cerberus or the Alliance. There's no room for in-fighting between us, because that's all that's left. Us, and them." He stared at Ashley. "What do you think Anderson would say to this? If he didn't have to worry about our colonies and instead he could focus what's left of the Alliance Fleet to fighting the Goa'uld?"

"I think he'd hate himself for agreeing to it." Ashley spit back. "Just like I do."

"Then we're on the same page." Shepard muttered and turned back to Loki who looked more disappointed than anything else. "How much longer till that mothership gets here?"

"Approximately twenty of your minutes."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Bra'tac had almost visibly aged since last seeing him. Sam knew the man had been alive longer than most of the people in the room apart from Loki or Sel'mac, but the lines in his face were more refined now. "So… the mighty Asgard have arrived?"<p>

The addition of Bra'tac didn't make things much easier. Sam already had ideas of how they could combine their technology into something they could fight the Goa'uld and Reapers with, but the problem was time. The Goa'uld had hit several worlds and nothing but pure tactics had managed to hold them back.

That's why Bra'tac was so important in her mind. Bra'tac could bring something to the table that could hold the Goa'uld back – even for a little while. Loki looked at Bra'tac and nodded. Sam was surprised the Asgard gave the Jaffa such reverence. "Bra'tac is it? I am told you are the leader of the Free Jaffa movement."

"I am." Bra'tac replied, his voice grim. "What I have pieced together of it." He turned to everyone and looked more or less confused. "I see many gathered before me, and the message from Stargate Command said that I was needed."

"To be precise." Loki began, and then pointed to flashing points on the hologram. "Your ships and message of freedom are what we need."

* * *

><p>"Ha." Bra'tac scoffed. "I assumed as much. I have spent weeks scouring worlds, restoring what is left of our resistance movement. Many Jaffa flock to this Apostle out of belief that it is a true god. Others have joined me, those who fear what they've heard this god does to its followers. I am no fool, and know it is in my people's best interest to assist with this Coalition." He pointed at the map. "I would assume this is a map of territory, Goa'uld as well as…" He furrowed his brow. "What should I call you? You are not Tau'ri in the strictest sense."<p>

"The people in the Stargate Program have been calling us 'ME humans'. I don't see any reason why you can't either." Shepard offered. The man's scars were still obvious, but the look on his face was less frustrated. Maybe he took the news of a damaged Asgard vessel better than Bra'tac did.

"Very well, your territory and the Goa'uld's. I bring two dozen Ha'tak, two hundred Al'Kesh, several dozen Tel'tak, and almost a thousand Death Gliders in craft. Each Ha'tak can carry a battalion of men of which my last count is almost a million spread across several planets. Men, women and children."

Loki was quiet for a few moments and then nodded. "Not ideal, but workable." Bra'tac frowned, but kept quiet as Loki turned to Ashley. "Your Codex says that the Alliance and Citadel races have thousands of ships. Are the numbers Doctor Jackson provided accurate for the forces left after the merging?"

The one called Williams still looked angry, but she replied. "Yes. We've got about half of our ships left in total, maybe half of those are effective."

Bra'tac harrumphed and walked up to the hologram. "So… it appears that now we are at a crossroads. Enemies surround us and threaten our very existence, and now we've all met to reach the same conclusion." He bowed his head and raised a hand to the hologram. "Above all else, I must know that we are committed. Many lives will be spent on this endeavor, and I need to tell my people that there is a reward for this fight. I need to bring them benefit for what you ask."

Loki made an annoyed sound. "Yes. As all others have asked, I will give you access to what Asgard technology is here. I would like to begin the logistics for this, beginning with Prometheus and the Alliance craft outside."

"What about Normandy?" The dark haired woman named Miranda asked.

"Given your Commander's predilection for action, I assumed you will not have the time to wait for upgrades." Loki replied.

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "You're not wrong. But Normandy needs an edge if we're going to engage the Goa'uld."

Ashley turned to Bra'tac, a curious look on her face. "What about Bra'tac's ship? Upgrading an already powerful craft sounds like a good idea to me. "

Bra'tac had thought of the same thing, but the strategy and tactics were clear to one as old as he. He shook his head to Ashley. "I do not believe that to be the best course of action – as much as it pains me to say it. My craft _are_ more powerful than yours, but would require much more time to upgrade. It will be more effective for my forces to hold the Goa'uld at bay while your forces are bolstered from their glass-like fragility."

Ashley furrowed her brow, and realizing what it meant gasped softly. "Wait…" She turned to everyone around her. "You're not seriously saying we're using him as a meat shield?"

Shepard sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I didn't want to say it, but it's the best move we can make." He turned to Bra'tac. "I'll support you anyway I can Master Bra'tac."

It was a dark thought, but it made perfect sense to Bra'tac. "I have no intention of doing it alone. Your ships that will not be undergoing upgrades can be our escort. My ships are merely to prevent an easy capture and siege of your core worlds." He turned to Loki. "This is all assuming this is in line with our major plan."

Loki scoffed. "A game of math indeed."

_**-Stargate Command-**_

Jack had found himself sitting outside the SGC's main complex on a park bench still within the security perimeter – a beer in one hand and one of those snazzy new tablets these Mass Effect aliens used. He scrolled through the summaries of everything that had happened since he'd been frozen and just wished he had trouble wrapping his head around it.

The trucks driving by with foreign soldiers was a constant reminder that this wasn't a joke – Russian inside the SGC never ended well, at least the Brits got his sense of humor.

It was like reading bad science fiction until he reached the section Daniel had written about the Asgard. Daniel had explained what happened with Thor and his theory about Thor's apology. Jack understood right away – Thor had hoped to talk to him in person, to explain all and show him first hand. To apologize that the best he could do for humanity was an Asgard who was more than willing to experiment on humans and a half broken ship.

That didn't change the reality of the situation. Jack had seen enough war to know what was coming. The Goa'uld had the advantage and if they pushed against resource rich planets and colonies, it wouldn't be war, it'd be wholesale slaughter. He'd told Daniel as much and it only made things even more awkward between them. That and Daniel refusing to give him that utterly awesome 'omni' tool that looked like so much fun.

Jack could see Major Davis and Doctor Weir walking towards him well before they could say anything. He already imagined what they would want to say. He gave them a big smile as they approached. "Major, Weir."

Weir gave him a slightly annoyed glare. "What? Doctor doesn't suit me?" Now Jack gave her back a curious look. She merely shook her head. "Sorry. Been a strange few months and my mental filter is clogged." She turned to her accomplice. "Major Davis has filled me in on your recovery. It's amazing how the Asgard were able to help you so quickly."

Jack harrumphed. "Yeah well, no offence Doc, but that Asgard had more than a few close looks at me." He could see the sincere apology in Weir's face, so he backed off a bit "I already think I know what you want to ask Major."

Davis continued standing somewhere between 'at ease' and 'attention' and nodded. "Doctor Jackson made mention of your thoughts on the situation. Frankly, I have no issue being able to coordinate the soldiers here at the SGC, but with General Hammond at Area 51 and few officers of appropriate rank…"

"It's completely your decision." Weir suddenly interrupted. Davis turned quickly to her, and Jack could see their little facial expression talk. He often did the same with Daniel or Carter. "Despite the insanity of it all, I am still the head of the SGC and I have instituted a 'volunteer' only policy when it comes to matters of this nature."

"Excuse me Doc." Jack said again, the little irritated glare was back, but it almost seemed half amused. "I know Hammond fought to keep you here, and I do appreciate that you're trying to help. I have no doubt…" he stopped for a second when Weir's amusement turned to offence. "… I'm not kidding around Doctor Weir. You held it together when Anubis bombed the _planet._ Carter's told me you were instrumental in getting these Alliance people to work with us. I think you've earned a little trust."

Weir's face went back to sincere, her voice a little more reserved. "Well… Thank you. You were about to say?"

"I was about to say, this isn't my first voyage into violence." Jack often tried to say a lot without actually saying much, but when it came to this he needed to get his point across. "I've had to do some damned distasteful things given the career choice I made. Kinda the reason I'm here in the first place."

Weir had gone a shade paler, but kept her composure. "I see." She looked to Major Davis. "Well, if Colonel O'Neill agrees, you have my full support." She turned to back to Jack. "I look forward to working with you again Colonel."

Jack smiled wide – not out of any amusement of what he was being asked to do.

**_-Asgard Research Vessel, High Orbit of Earth- _**

Sam stood at the window and looked at Earth. They'd always managed to protect it – always. Even this last time… Anubis… they'd come in just in time. That's when the reality hit her; an entire naval battle group had been obliterated by Anubis – the Nimitz alone carried five thousand sailors.

The Jaffa had lost trillions, the Asgard might as well have lost their entire civilization, these Mass Effect humans lost their Earth, and the other races were torn as well. She'd become numb at the thought of what they were on the cusp of, so much that she could hardly elicit a reaction to any news. She wondered if maybe it'd all come to hit her later on, once she was back in the field.

It suddenly seemed a bit selfish for her to have worried so much about Colonel O'Neill, not when she'd seen human beings being warped and mutilated into nothing more than meat shields for a creature she didn't understand. The SGC had said that SG-1 was hers now, and so far she had Teal'c who despite never showing any sign of leaving her side, hadn't been the same, and a soldier she'd known a long time ago with jedi powers. Not even Daniel had been able to see what happened.

But Dnaiel had seen his own nightmare, and Sam now had to wonder what was going to happen next.

Earth seemed so fragile suddenly as she looked through the glass.

Loki looked around him – these people likely had little idea what they were getting into. It was almost more alarming to think that maybe they did. He'd been quick to designate areas of the ship for different objectives and compile all available intelligence into something they might be able to understand.

McKay, several scientists from the SGC, as well as an alien from the Normandy's crew named Mordin had made themselves at home on the ship, studying it and reading from prepared notes loki gave them. It was old information when the Asgard used to have children – good for humans to start on how Asgard technology worked.

The cargo bays were slowly being filled by Tel'tak supplied by Bra'tac – Naquadah, Carbon, Trinium. Three base elements that Loki was familiar with. A few more exotic elements he'd have to recover from protostars or trade from the Citadel, as well as something to fix the beaming tech on the ship and _Sleipnir_ would be in a condition better than dreadful.

Not that any of the humans knew. They had gathered once more in the bridge section of the ship which Loki had added a more centralized holographic projector. The humans ringed around him watched as he brought up his findings. Shepard, Both Carters, Williams and Master Bra'tac. "I have compiled all information provided by each of your fleets. In order to give you a figure by which you can more easily judge the necessity, I have found the lowest common denominator between both your and the Goa'uld's forces and based the rest of our resources on that denominator."

"Huh?" Ashley muttered. Loki wondered exactly _why _the Alliance had sent _her_. "You mean you're trying to give us a number to compare us to the Reapers and Goa'uld?"

"More or less." Loki replied. "I would request no further interruptions until I explain." He seemed to get a nod from everyone around him. "Very good. I have used the SSV Khe Sahn as a base by which to compare." Loko brought up an image of the ship, its weapons and barriers highlighted with different colors. "I have given the Khe Sahn a unit number of ten. This unit is a measurement of total military strength." Loki brought up a graph with a Goa'uld Ha'tak – the number said fifty five. "This is Master Bra'tac's Ha'tak, an unupgraded Goa'uld Ha'tak."

Shepard nodded and smiled. "I see what you're doing, but total military strength doesn't mean it's effective. What if the ship is damaged or only has a skeleton crew? What about fuel or ammo?"

Loki nodded and with his other hand, brought up another graph next to the one that said total military strength. Called Effective Military Strength, this gave the Khe Sahn its total of ten, but Bra'tac's Ha'tak only scored thirty seven. "You are correct of course. Despite the much better technology present in the mothership, its complement of Death Gliders are much less effective against any equivalent Mass Effect fighters." Loki then tapped into his console; a much larger graph came up. This one said Coalition above, with several 'units' including SGC, Normandy, and other forces adding up to a total of around twenty two hundred. Another graph came up momentarily, this one labeled "Goa'uld/Reaper Forces.

Loki took a second to look at everyone around him and then tapped his console once more. The Goa'uld/Reaper graph began to grow, surpassing the Coalition by double, then triple, then it just kept growing until it reached the top of the screen. But it didn't stop, the number kept growing and the bar which had the Coalition force began to shrink. Loki could see the blood rush out of their faces as the graph finally stopped moving at around one hundred and five thousand.

"Loki… how did you get that number?" Shepard asked quietly.

"The Asgard have kept apprised of the Goa'uld's forces up until the event. Taking into account the addition of Mass Effect weaponry technology, this is a best guess approximation of total enemy military strength.

"So what exactly do we do about that?" Colonel Carter muttered. "We've faced steep odds before, but from this it looks next to impossible."

"These numbers are not absolute." Loki replied. "You know as well as I that a single soldier with proper explosives can disable a Goa'uld mothership. While military strength is important, tactics is how you will survive."

"The Coalition number, does it include the fleets of the Citadel races?" Shepard asked.

"No." Loki replied. "To add all Citadel forces to this equation would bring the number to approximately ten thousand for total military strength. I do not have enough information to provide an effective strength. You will see more gain by upgrading and enhancing what you already have." He brought up another image of Khe Sahn, this time it looked a bit different. "The ideal is to upgrade your ships with enhanced power systems, Asgard Shielding to provide protection against directed energy, and a combination of Asgard Pulse weaponry in addition to improving your disruptor torpedo technology as they both are the most effective weapons we have."

"Really?" Carter mused. "I'm guessing you'll be enhancing the Disruptor Torpedoes. We've already had a few ideas to do so."

"Indeed." Loki nodded. "However, this is very resource intensive. Asgard pulse wepaons require a significant amount of power and superconductive systems. We will need Naquadria, Neutrino Ions from Protostars, Trinium. We will only be able to move forward if we find these resources soon."

The number at the bottom of the 'upgraded' Khe Sahn now read seventy five. Ashley walked up to it and nodded. "Nice. That's higher than the Goa'uld Mothership, how's that work?"

"Goa'uld Motherships are not designed for war." Loki replied. He could see Bra'tac grumble. "They operate best as siege units or mobile infantry transports. Their weapons while powerful by your standpoint, do not have the power necessary to defeat Asgard Shields with certainty." He turned to Bra'tac. "The large scale construction also makes it more difficult to upgrade – more time and resource consuming for less value."

"But there must be something you can give us for me to take back to my people." Bra'tac argued. "Our forces are small, but we are the most powerful we have at this time."

"Indeed. The Mass Effect trechnology is much more readily available and will give you access to better offence and defense for your ground troops, as well as better living conditions for your men." Loki replied. "Once we have upgraded a certain number of craft to defend what selection of territory we mean to defend, your Ha'tak will need to be recalled for overhaul." Loki replaced Khe Sahn with a Goa'uld Ha'tak, this one looked a bit strange with three colors separating it. "It will be more effective to spilt each Ha'tak into three sections, each with its own independent power grid. This will cost us less resources and time than upgrading the current power system, while giving you the base upon to use Asgard weapons and shielding. Even more, Disruptor Torpedoes take little in the area od power, more so space, so your craft can easily become torpedo carriers."

The upgraded Ha'tak on the screen read one hundred and five on the number system. Now Bra'tac looked more content. "Very well… but how many of their ships do you feel it will be necessary to upgrade before this can happen?"

"That is entirely dependant on how much territory we wish to hold." Loki relpied. "The Goa'uld have the advantage of numbers and territory already. We must choose which planets we wish to defend and evacuate any that are not in that network." He sighed. "I would gladly choose which will give us the best chances, but I know you will all have opinions."

Shepard frowned and rubbed his forehead. "I'll leave that to the Generals and Admirals. I'm going to do something in the mean time." He looked at the map and pointed at one specific Mass Relay. "Here… the Valhallan Threshold. Can your fancy Asgard sensors detect anything there?"

Loki made no mention of Valhalla and instead just did as we was requested. "My 'fancy' sensors will only be able to detect abnormal energy signatures. It will not confirm what kind of vessel is there if any."

"Please try."

Carter turned to Shepard and asked. "What is it? What's there?"

"The Quarians."

Ashley kept back from the conversation, but added anyways. "What makes you think they'll want a part of this? They've got ships and they're used to running."

"I have to try." Shepard replied. "I'll take them all this evidence and whatever technology we can use to help them. They have the experience to help with building." He turned to Loki. "I'm guessing not even your technology can let you overhaul and upgrade ships without manpower."

"Asgard Beaming technology does give us an advantage in manufacturing, but yes, manpower for construction would be of great assistance. " the sensors pinged, Loki nodded. 'Indeed there is a large energy signature there. In fact, I have already thought of what you can offer them in exchange for their assistance."

Shepard raised his eyebrows in surprise. Loki had ot admit some pleasure at how these humans could miss such obvious avenues. "Really? Uhh.. putting aside how you could know about them, what did you have in mind?"

"Tretonin." Loki replied.

It was almost amusing to see the light of knowledge hit Carter in the face as here eyes grew wide. "Tretonin?" Carter turned to Ashley. "Do the Quarians suffer from some illness?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, well not exactly. They've been in the sterilized environment of space for so long that their immune systems have little to no resistance against any kind of illness. They have to spend the majority of their lives in individually sealed bio-suits. The hell is tretonin?"

"It's an immunobooster. The Jaffa also have very weak immune systems as well but it's because the Goa'uld made them that way to enslave them. They need a Goa'uld larva for its healing and its immune system. Tretonin emulates that and the Free Jaffa have started using it to free themselves from the need to carry a Goa'uld parasite for its healing properties." She scratched her head. "As long as it works for them, that's actually a really good idea. Loki, can you think of any other synergies between our technologies so we can mutually assist each other?"

"Several." Loki replied. Finally these humans were starting to get the picture. There was still much to go in terms of building a solid foundation for this alliance, but things had finally taken a real step forward.


	24. Coalition: Logistics

**Coalition: Logistics**

**_-CIC Deck, Normandy SR-2, Orbit of Luna- _**

Shepard smiled as he read the reports that Kelly handed him regarding the Normandy's stock. Loki had been generous enough to give them schematics for upgraded weapons and armor, the replication suite in the Normandy's armory would be able to handle it easily as long as they had the resources. Carter had requisitioned more Naquadah from the SGC and Normandy would be fine despite not getting many upgrades herself. Shepard had done a bit of requisitioning himself and he hoped he'd get his request before they set out.

The CIC was abuzz with activity – preparations to move out and contact the Quarians and inventorying what few resources Loki didn't take for the purpose of upgrading Alliance ships. SGC personnel had come aboard and spent the time learning about the ships systems, filling out reports and studies so they could more easily work with the technology. Shepard had given EDI orders to let them access everything but critical information - as well as Cerberus information on the Codex. He might be honest and more or less back to his 'good guy' ways, but his stint as a 'jackass' had taught him not to be 'too' nice. Besides, they'd have Khe Sahn to study while he was gone.

In particular, he noticed Mordin had been typing away on a console right by the CIC hologram fervently. Several SGC scientists worked with the crew around him, but they shot looks to what looked like strands of DNA whizzing past on the screen - The fact that Mordin had left the Normandy lab in exchange for a position on the CIC meant he clearly thought something was important. Shepard brushed past Miranda and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder – she turned and nodded reassuringly. "Mordin. Good to see you."

The Salarian didn't turn from his screen, instead speaking with his typical velocity. "Pleasure is mine as well, though much new information leaves me with little time for pleasantries." He stopped suddenly – fingers in mid-air – and then turned to Shepard. "But doctors recommend a break every so often. Would you like a refreshment?""

Shepard was taken aback a bit by the Salarian's sudden shift, but decided to roll with it. "Uh sure. Galley?"

"Indeed." Mordin turned back to his console and saved what he was working on. "Could use break actually. Stargate Command has extensive biological studies on their races and this Tretonin poses quite a challenge. Mental faculties at full."

"Ah." Shepard said. "Then we should talk. I need to know about this stuff if we're going to offer it to the Quarians."

* * *

><p>Mordin's food looked relatively simple, some kind of plant and vegetable mix with some unappetizing looking paste. The way he actually slowed down a bit and <em>savored<em> it was a bit alarming to Shepard. He'd never known Mordin to slow down. Around them, a motley mix of his crew and SGC personnel ate and talked with an air of excitement.

"Quarian biology not too dissimilar to human. Dextro DNA does present a unique challenge – Tretonin made for Levo amino acid life such as Human or Jaffa."

Shepard took a sip of his coffee, which for the first time ever was absolutely fabulous. He looked over at the cook and noticed the wide grin on his face as he talked to people – evidently he liked having fresh Earth food to cook with. "Well that's how it is for everything the Quarians and Turians do. Garrus has been disappointed with the food since the get go. Might improve if we get the Quaeians on board."

"Should not be difficult." Mordin said after swallowing. " Even if Tretonin does not work, Quarians can only benefit in terms of their cost. Manpower for ship construction is simple trade." Mordin made a few hand motions with his free hand. "Goa'uld technology impressive, Asgard technology mind blowing." He brought up his omni-tool and images of the Asgard ship. "Asgard craft uses technology even beyond our fringe science. Beaming technology for example."

"Beaming technology?" Shepard asked. "You mean their weapons technology?"

"No." Mordin replied quietly, but then shook his head,. "Well yes, can be used as weapon. Asgard weapons operate on similar principles as Goa'uld, but a functional matter converter using ultra accurate quantum sciences to move material across vast spaces without crossing the space in between is much more scientifically astounding."

"Wait." Shepard asked. "You mean they have a working matter transporter?"

"Not precisely. Asgard beam stores matter structure as energy, but not necessarily back. Have read reports of malicious use being used against Goa'uld aggressors." He shook his head. "Despite their technologic marvels, Asgard have faced extreme perils over the past decades and their technology has only just kept them alive."

This was news to Shepard, evidently Mordin had spent considerable effort to learn about his similar looking cousins. "The replicators?"

"In part, more worrisome is their genetic degradation." Mordin replied. "Asgard have used cloning and mental transfer technology so long, they have evolved beyond sexual reproduction."

"I see." Shepard narrowed his brow. "You mean they're running into cloning problems?"

"Imagine making a copy of a copy of a copy hundreds of times. Eventually errors and artefacts begin to appear. Loki himself has admitted his only reason for helping us is so that the evolutionary path of humanity will lead him to an answer for the Asgard. Addition of other levo-amino acid based lifeforms only increase his research capability."

Suddenly feeling a little queasy, Shepard set his coffee down. "I hadn't realized. I've gone through Doctor Jackson's report but it made no mention of that. How long do they have?"

"Several hundred years at best, maybe ten to twenty new generations. Situation near critical stages."

"How long does an Asgard typically live for?"

"Technically speaking, an Asgard cannot "die" of natural causes. Their bodies are designed to efficiently rebuild itself, an integral part of cloning." Mordin popped the last of his meal into his mouth nad quickly swallowed it. "Loki is very thorough in his pursuit. perhaps a bit too willing to experiment, but a genius in every right."

"Can you help him at all? Itd be fantastic to get the rest of the Asgard involved."

"Hmm... Curious question. Like asking if biology student can teach genetic engineering master. Loki has technology and resources that leave me speechless."

Shepard smiled and rubbed his chin to hold back his snicker. He noticed crewman Daniels off to the side stifle a snicker as she'd evidently been eavesdropping. "Hasn't worked long."

"Salarians process information and emotional context much quicker than humans. Took longer than usual this time, several hours of quiet thought followed by vow to learn as much as possible."

Shepards hand moved up to the bridge of his nose to hide his grin.

**_-Cockpit , Normandy SR-2- _**

"At least you seem a bit more chipper."

Joker furrowed his brow in annoyance while he monitored the com traffic heading in and out of Normandy. As nice as Kelly was, sometimes she made the most asinine comments imagInable. "They don't call me Joker because of my winning personality." He shook his head as he watched yet another cargo ship head into the Asgard vessel – more resources, all being prepared to upgrade Alliance ships. "This Asgard is supposed to be our saviour, but he's not saying anything we didn't already know. I'm not 'chipper', I've just gotten over the shock."

"You mean the Goa'uld self destructing?" Kelly asked with a more serious tone.

Joker remained quiet a moment. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, but it was clear that people had seen how it affected him. Maybe Kelly paid more attention than she appeared to. "Partially, not exactly every day I see a ship that big just blow itself up just to make a point." He tried to say it with nonchalance, but it just struck him with terror-awe. He could just make out his voice starting to waver. "When they ignored the Turian fleet and just fired on the planet…" He steeled himself, seeing Kelly now give him that sympathetic look he hated getting. "You've got to be one resentful son of a bitch to do that. Not to mention all those husks we heard about. It's hard to stay positive when all you see ahead of you is a bloody fight you've got..." Joker turned to the console. "Hey EDI, what was Loki's last projection for us?"

EDI's bulb popped up and looked at both Joker and Kelly before replying. "With current levels of resources and ships, his projection of our effective war assets gives us a 1 in 14 chance of surviving this conflict. this is of course for Normandy alone rather than our core worlds and assets that lack cloaking and high mobility."

Joker smiled half disdainfully to Kelly. Wasn't she supposed to be this great psychologist? "See? I wouldn't take those odds if the prize was a billion credits."

"I see." Kelly mused. "You're right of course, and frankly I'm terrified too. Commander Shepard had asked me to be ready to assist the Turians from Spaedar with Doctor Chakwas, but there were so few wounded. The Goa'uld either killed or captured with very little in between." She let a little sigh out, something Joker could see was to calm herself down. "It helps to think of what's good in situations like this. Silver linings if you would."

"Silver linings?" Joker asked incredulously. "You mean going from zero odds we'd survive to one in fourteen?"

"That is a improvement." Kelly insisted. "We're still here on the Normandy. Commander Shepard has started this whole coalition proper, we've gotten resipplied from Earth."

Joker let a half snort escape his mouth. "Ha, yeah there is that. Love having fresh cow aboard."

Kelly gave him a half smile in return. "If it makes you happy. And we did save Taetrus, even if they took casualties."

"True."

"See? Helps to think positive." The console ahead of joker began to beep with an incoming message, Kelly reassured him as she stood. "I'll leave you to deal with that, I need a bite, should I bring you something back?"

Joker nodded. "Coffee? The real stuff we got from the SGC, not that brown with water they kept serving."

Kelly shuddered in sympathy. "Don't remind me. It's nice to have fresh earth food again."

Joker thought about what Kelly had said as she walked away, momentarily ignoring what he now recognized as a communications request. The Goa'uld had done to them exactly what Shepard had done to Apostle – send a clear message about their determination and intentions. Sacrificing a ship as powerful as a Goa'uld mothership seemed insane to Joker, but then he realized that they probably saw it as just another ship, one of hundreds. That thought chilled him to the bottom of his spine.

"Are you going to answer that or should I pass it directly to Operative Lawson or Commander Shepard?"

Joker let out a soft irritated sigh. "Twenty seconds EDI. That's all the contemplating time I need."

"Apologies." EDI replied in a softer tone. "Admittedly I sometimes wonder why humans can be so quiet."

"Yeah well..." Joker began, but then picked up the communications signal. "This is Normandy SR-2, we receive you. Authenticate."

Symbols and numbers flashed ahed of him on the screen, eventually blinking green. _"This is Turian frigate Respas, my fleet has been ordered to the Arcturus Relay to link up with you. We've been told not to approach Earth without Commander Shepard's approval."_

Joker momentarily wondered if this Earth would have had as many problems with the Turians as his own had. "That'd be wise. I'll get Commander Shepard on the horn. Stand by." Joker muted the channel and spoke quietly. "Just curious now, do you ever have to stop and think about something longer than just choosing an option ahead of you?"

"Interesting question." EDI replied. "Do you mean, 'do I make a choice based on programming and logic, or do I make a decision on how I 'feel'?

"Both I guess."

"Agreed."

Joker narrowed his eyes for a moment. he had to think for a second before shaking his head and deciding to ignore it. "_Riiight_, lets just see what these Turians brought."

* * *

><p>Shepard looked at the inventory of ships and resources that the Turians had devoted to the 'Coalition' on behalf of Quintus. He rubbed his head – wondering if it was a joke or kismet. EDI glowed beside him as he sat in his personal office, quiet as ever.<p>

A mining ship including built in refinery, two construction vessels for open space drydock, and an old Turian Frigate with a fighter escort. Added to that, a detachment of Turian militia on a pair of transport vessels made it a strike force with the power of a grade school bully in comparison to the Goa'uld. Compared to the might of the Turian fleet, it was almost an insult.

He did a quick once-over of the units that made up their 'Coalition' so far. The numbers Loki had given them rang clearly in his head. They needed materials and manpower, and they needed it soon. He took a few deep breaths, and then tapped his com button. "EDI, get me Loki on communications."

It took a few moments, but Loki's face appeared on the screen in front of Shepard. "Commander. I am currently constructing the core of Khe Sahn's new power system. What do you require?"

It was clear the Asgard was annoyed with the interruption, so Shepard made it brief. "The Turians have sent the first of their forces to join us. They're waiting at the Arcturus relay so we don't risk compromising Earth's security."

Loki wrinkled his brow as if in thought. "The primary relay that leads to this star cluster?"

"Exactly. They've sent construction ships and a refinery ship to help with ship construction and upgrading." He omitted the snide remark swirling in his head "I just wanted you to know before they show up and shots are fired."

"Very well…" Loki again thought for a moment. "We shall move to a more hidden location in the system. Perhaps mine the asteroids on the periphery of the system for resources."

"Sounds like a plan." Shepard replied. "I'll be setting off for the Valhallan threshold in twenty hours. If we can bring the Quarians into this, I'll bring them to Arcturus and message you."

"Noted. Anything else?"

Shepard shook his head. "Not at this time, Godspeed Loki."

Loki harrumphed and shut the video link off. Shepard realized that Loki probably found the thought of deities laughable and made a note to not mention it again. EDI took the moment to comment. "It seems he is easily irritated."

"I'm guessing you've read everything there is to know about the Loki from mythology?" Shepard turned and looked at EDI who'd moved next to his fish tank. "He wasn't exactly known for being a patient and understanding being."

"Mythology is… less than favorable to him." EDI admitted. "Perhaps it was passed down that he was more willing to do things his own way. I am not entirely trusting of him."

Shepard raised his eyebrows to the comment. "I see. Will this complicate issues when and if Normandy gets a refit?"

"May I reply with a question?"

Now Shepard was curious, he stood and walked over to EDI's bulb. "I think you've earned that."

"How would you feel if you'd known Cerberus was going to use cybernetics to bring you back and 'improve' you?"

Shepard was quiet for a bit, but then he nodded. "I get it. The ship is like your body. You feel exposed."

"You could say that." EDI replied. "I have no issues with upgrades or modifications. the more powerful the ship is, the higher our chances of survival. When Loki tapped into our communications suite to project his image, I lost all control over that system. My mission is electronic warfare and countermeasures – yet nothing I could do even seemed to register as resistance."

"I see." Shepard quieted and turned away. It'd been fairly obvious, and maybe to a degree he didn't see any real issue. But for EDI to talk the way she was… "You know I have no real love of artificial intelligence… but like it or not you're a member of my crew, and I protect my crew. I'll have a word with Loki about restricted access. He won't violate your personal space again."

EDI was quiet for a few moments before replying. "I am not sure you could stop him Commander, but the thought is appreciated." EDI seemed to flash for a second before speaking in a more professional tone. "Commander. Colonel Carter is requesting permission to enter your quarters."

Shepard furrowed his brow and sighed. He looked around and shook his head at the clutter on his desk. "Might as well let her up. Probably wants to talk about the Quarians."

It was only a minute for the elevator to go down, let Carter in, and then bring her up to the quarters. Shepard waited by his door, not surprised to see Carter wearing SGC clothing instead of a Cerberus jumpsuit. Maybe she didn't want to be compared to Miranda while on Earth. "Colonel."

She nodded and hefted a bag she carried in one hand. "Commander. I happened to come across your list of requisitioned materials from the SGC. Figured I could drop it off myself."

Shepard saw the thinly veiled excuse to talk, so he motioned inside. "Nice of you." Without a reply, Carter followed him in. EDI had thankfully turned off her visual representation. "Care for a drink?"

"Uh, it's okay, don't drink while I'm working."

"Same here, just hospitality." Shepard turned as he let Carter move past him. "Actually I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Carter replied, genuine surprise in her tone. "Well… I wanted to talk to you as well, but I'll let you go first."

Shepard accepted the bag from Carter and set it down on his seat. There were a few things inside and Shepard took it for granted that Carter knew what it was. He leaned back on his desk while Carter stood somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Well… It's not something I say often, but you deserve it. I apologize for my attitude over the past few weeks."

Carter raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh. Uhh…" She seemed flustered. Shepard wasn't expecting anything else. She fidgeted with her hands as she looked away. "Well that's… wow."

"I've been a jackass and you don't have to be polite and deny it." Shepard shook his head and sighed. "I know it's none of your business, but you have a right to know if you're going to stay aboard this ship." He stopped for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "You are going to stay aren't you?"

"Wasn't planning on leaving." Carter said. "Depends on a few things to be honest."

"Well, long story short, I've been pissed because I was one man against an armada of space monsters. Add to that, the day before we crashed on your Earth, I'd had one hell of a breakup with someone I cared about a lot."

Carter seemed uncomfortable. He would be too in her shoes. "Not exactly what I was expecting… but I can understand how you'd be a little angry."

"It was Chief Williams."

Carter's eyes went wide and her posture straightened. "Wha… but… _Ashley?"_

"It's been a long time, but she was part of my squad when I fought Saren and the Geth." He shook his head and sighed. "You know what they say about foxholes." Carter was just quiet, obviously deep in thought. Shepard knew he needed to get this conversation over with. "My point is, I had no right to tell you about Jacob and Sel'mac the way I did. I wanted to get your support anyway I could, and I chose a manipulative and tactless way. You deserve more than that, and even more, you've proven to me that you're a valuable asset and key to this Coalition."

Carter gulped and pursed her lips before replying. "You really meant it by it's none of my business didn't you?" She stepped back and leaned against the wall next to the fish tank, her hands pressed together by her chin as if in prayer. "No wonder Chief Williams has it in for you. Two years is a long time."

"I don't blame her for that. But the Alliance was slow on the trigger." Shepard replied. "I was more angry that they did hardly anything while Human colonies were being abducted. Williams was just following orders." He shook his head. "I mean it though. I want you as an ally. The SGC trusts you and I need your people to trust me. So no more games, ask anything you want."

Carter had come in with a professional posture, but now she seemed almost sympathetic. "Well, to be honest, it's okay, Shepard. Granted I was pissed as hell when you did it, but I figured out what you were doing and I can understand why you did it. I forgave you when you risked everything to get my dad out – when you could have easily just nuked it and not risked a thing."

"Well… I never actually _wanted_ to kill him."

"I know." Carter sighed again. "You've got my support. I pushed through all the requisitions you asked the SGC for." She smiled suddenly. "Including that expensive box of chocolates, and large variety pack of premium liquors. Not exactly what I'd call a good make up gift but to each his own."

Shepard scoffed back, holding a laugh in. "Not what you're thinking. The Alliance has frat regs just like your military. These are thank you gifts for Miranda and Jack."

A quick silence ruled between them. Shepard realized that Carter was smart enough to put two and two together. Her quiet voice only cemented his realization. "So you and Chief Williams… wasn't exactly by the book."

"No." Shepard admitted. "I'm not keen on reopening old wounds." He ran his finger along the scar lining his right temple. "As you can tell, I'm not doing a good job."

"You've never really explained how it feels." Carter asked. "Your implants I mean. That's actually what I wanted to ask you about. Mordin's been trying to get me to agree to some implants, but I'm not sure what to think of them. Figured you'd be willing to answer a few questions."

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked. "Did he meant tech augmentation implants or physical boosters?"

"Uhh… both I think." Carter said. "He compared it to the kinds of implants Miranda has, though none of the biotic stuff."

"It's nothing." Shepard replied. He tapped a finger on his right temple. "A few implants to help your internal organs operate more efficiently. Think of having full control of your nervous system and muscle power instead of the limited percent the body normally gives you. Ashley's got a full soldier package while I think Miranda has a high grade consumer package." He noted the look of confusion on Carter's face. "if you want a more visual example, Miranda can probably curl a frying pan without much issue, Ash could probably snap one in half if she really wanted to."

Carter winced harshly. "_Ouch_. Wouldn't that cut into their skin?"

"Dermacortic regulation implants." Shepard replied. When he saw Carter still confused, he elaborated. "Gives us tougher skin. Helps us heal much faster as well. Granted it's not like Grunt's hide, but we don't get scratches or cuts as easily as you and even when we do, it heals quickly. Can't tell you how many times it's come in handy."

"As us?" Carter asked. "I guess that's my question. How human do you really feel with all those implants in you?"

"Human?" Shepard asked in reply. "You aren't calling me a Terminator again are you?"

"Well no… but you yourselves told us you were brought back from the dead."

Shepard stayed quiet for a moment. He decided he'd rather be honest then start another issue between them. "Truth is, I don't really know. I _feel _human, but if you're asking for proof and my being here isn't enough, I'm not quite sure how to answer. That's just me though given the circumstances, ask Ashley and she'll definitely say she's human and not some kind of cyborg."

"Was that how it felt like before Cerberus brought you back?"

"I felt normal." Shepard replied. "I'll admit… I'm stronger, I'm faster, and I don't get as tired. The Alliance grade implants I had before were mostly there to improve my strength and endurance. An adrenaline booster and neural implant were the most invasive, it can give me a twitch reaction – enough time to line up a shot with my sniper rifle in the heat of combat. Miranda's told me they tried to replace as much as they could of me with organic material, but I can feel a few extra implants."

"Umm…" Carter winced again, this time looking right at him "It's not exactly hidden."

Shepard chuckled and rubbed his chin. "I know… Chakwas kept telling me to stay positive, it'll help the scars. I guess I haven't exactly had much to be positive about until recently." He flexed his hand a few times. "I'm human. I could wax poetic and say something about if I bleed, do I not feel pain, but let's just leave it at I know what I am."

"I guess that'll have to do for now." Carter looked at her own arms. "They're permanent aren't they? If I get them I can't remove them?"

"Depends on what you get." Shepard replied. "Unless you plan on going toe to toe with a Krogan, you don't need more than the basics. It'll improve your tech ability, increase your healing factor. Nothing invasive."

"I guess that's acceptable." Carter quietly muttered. "Changing the subject, what made you decide to get Miranda and Jack those gifts?" Shepard raised an eyebrow, Carter was seemingly asking much more personal questions now. He hadn't expected her to be so open. "I'm just curious. I haven't exactly seen you in a nice mood and it's refreshing."

"Well I owe Miranda my life." Shepard admitted. "She can be cold, maybe even manipulative in her own way. But she's got a heart you wouldn't believe. I'm only seeing it now after working with her for so long."

"I'll have to take your word on that." Carter replied. "And Jack?"

"She's had a hard life." Shepard explained. "Hard for her to trust anyone, but she tries so hard. Have you read my report from Taetrus?"

"Just the minutes, not the details."

Shepard chuckled and shook his head. He looked down at the ground and realized that the team he'd gathered around him really did constitute the few people crazy enough to follow his orders. "She jumped out of the Normandy onto an enemy position from a height I'd only jump with a jetpack. She used her biotics to turn herself into an impromptu bomb and shattered their offensive – saved a lot of Turians."

Carter looked incredulous, but then just shook her head. "Yeah, I have no clue what that must have looked like, but it sounds like she deserves it."

"She does." Shepard stood up straighter and nodded. "Thanks for bringing this up. We'll be setting out tomorrow afternoon once we've fully resupplied. If there's anything you'd like to do on Earth, I'd do it now."

Carter nodded and then turned towards the door. Shepard was glad to have that off his chest – now he hoped that the Quarians would be receptive.

**_-Engineering Deck, Normandy SR-2- _**

"Hello?" John peeked his head into the storage area below the Normandy's engineering area. Jack had sent him a message to come down for his first lesson about biotics, something John was curious about to say the least.

Miranda had taught him to focus, to let his implants create the mass effect fields that his mind focused on. All he knew was that he could glow now and eat a full bag of Doritos again like when he was a kid.

As he entered the bottom area, he wondered where Jack had gone to. He noted a few wrappers on the ground, all candy bars. Given how skinny Jack was, he wondered what she did with all the calories. "Hello?" He heard a rustling behind him, to which he turned and wasn't too surprised to see Jack had ambushed him. "Oh, there you…" It took a moment, but he noticed she had a handgun pointed at him. "Uhh… why do you…?"

"Shut up." Jack replied, her face tightening and gun coming up to aim at his chest.

"Whoa!" John held up his hands, backing off slowly. "Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Jack snorted and kept up with him. Her fingers danced on the trigger and grip of the gun. "Oh? Begging?"

He didn't have armor on, nor shields. He knew that biotics could create a barrier but… "Yes! Yes yes yes!" John found himself backed into a corner. He could try and push past her, or even disarm Jack, but there was too much space between them and she'd react before he could do anything. A grating nearby seemed his only escape. "Look, we can talk this through, or hell, I could just…"

Jack rolled her eyes and pulled the trigger, John braced himself and curled reflexively. He felt something hit his chest that felt like a piston, crumpling him into the ground. He wheezed as his knees gave out and he fell forward, his arms protecting his face as he hit the ground, only now realizing that it hadn't actually pierced his skin.

"Baby," Jack taunted, then rolled John onto his back with her foot. "Just concussive rounds. Garrus let me borrow 'em. You're never gonna learn how to raise a barrier if you don't have some incentive."

John finally caught his breath as he looked up at Jack's devious grin. Her boot pressed down on his shoulder keeping him pinned. The pain was receding – it was like getting punched but he didn't really feel any internal damage. "Right… you could have told me."

"Fear is one hell of a motivator." She aimed the gun at John's chest again. "Then again, so is pain."

John looked up, and realized that Jack wasn't kidding. He let his head fall back and muttered. "Oh this is gonna suck."

Jack just snickered.

-**_Miranda's Office, Normandy SR-2_**-

"Kismet?" Miranda raised an eyebrow to Shepard's assessment of the Turian reinforcements. She looked over the numbers again as they sat in her office . "Are you sure you don't mean something entirely different?"

Shepard gave her a mildly annoyed glare across her desk. "If life gives you lemons…"

"I'd demand my money back and to speak with the manager." Miranda finished. She'd never admit it, but she loved the way her sense of humor tended to throw people off. Shepard merely continued his glare. "I do understand, and yes their ships will come in handy. I _was _hoping we could give them a bit more benefit from Loki's retrofitting of our craft – show them humans aren't the only ones benefiting from this Coalition in a military fashion."

Shepard sighed and shook his head "For a moment, you had me going there."

Miranda smiled back to him. "I'm just being pragmatic. Just because we want to avoid politics doesn't mean they're not there."

"I know…" Shepard grumbled "I am grateful you're willing to do that. I truly do appreciate what you've taken on in the last few weeks." Miranda had noticed the little package he'd brought in with him – she'd assumed it was just something he needed. Now though he held it up and set it on her desk. "Not exactly fresh from Illium, but I hope it gets the point across."

Miranda looked at the box – it was a somewhat lavish looking box advertising the purity and succulence of the chocolate inside. Panic struck her as she wondered what Shepard was thinking. "Oh. Well that's… lovely. What exactly is this for?"

Shepard chuckled and shook his head. "Not what you're thinking. I'm sure you've had enough of that for your whole life." He smiled and covered his mouth – covering a grin. "Well that's a surprse, I would have thought you'd have a great poker face."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Ass." She then chuckled despite herself and drew the box to her side of the desk. "I _have _dealt with enough of that so you'll excuse me if I don't want to ruin the flow of my work life." She shook her head as her fingers traced the lines on the box. "I do appreciate the thought and the gift, but it's nothing. What may seem like a mountain of work and stress to the average human is nothing to me really."

"Oh." Shepard said. "This is another 'genetic' perfection rant isn't it."

"I'm merely stating the facts." Miranda replied. "Natural ability is different than a learned skill. You taught yourself to become a sharpshooter – not a simple task for anyone. My visual acuity and well above average motor control make it only natural for me to have impeccable aim."

Shepard quieted and shook his head. "Well, whether or not _you_ believe in yourself, I sure as hell do, and I'm ordering you to enjoy those chocolates." Shepard got up and looked at Miranda across the table. Miranda felt just a little offended, but knew Shepard meant well. "I want you to continue to work with Carter and John. Carter's a hair trigger away from getting tech implants and her support will keep the SGC in this fight with us. John's biotics might never get to a point where it'd be useful, but he's still a soldier, and like you said he's an anomaly and we need to find out as much as we can about him."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, Shepard seemed to be all over the place. "Well… I have to say that surprises me. Not Carter's implants, I almost took that as an eventual given. But you agree we should study Major Sheppard now?"

"He's open to it." Shepard replied. "I don't think we should study him like an experiment, but healthy examination and checkups wouldn't be remiss."

"Hmm… Noted." Miranda said. Shepard was getting more and more unpredictable. She couldn't tell exactly whether he wanted to be a paragon of this Coalition, or the renegade who'd get the job done regardless.

**_-Colonel O'Neill's Office, Stargate Command- _**

Jack read Colonel Dixon's report on the Mass Effect technology and quietly tried to run the numbers in his head. The SGC had grown in manpower, but they still only fielded about four platoons worth of men. Not exactly an army, but not a simple force to be reckoned with either. His crash course on Mass Effect armor and weapons was later today and he needed to figure out their first move. Also he needed to see where he could snag one of those omni-tools.

Davis had gladly ceded control of the military forces to Jack, but remained on-station to adivse Doctor Weir and give Jack the administrative assistance he'd need. Jack had to admit, having a lackey who gladly did the paperwork instead of the command decisions was a good arrangement. Then again he had to make command decisions that would put mens lives at risk.

The Mass Effect tablet he still used had all the information he could possibly want. Somehow it wirelessly connected to this "Galactic Readiness" database that Loki had created and fed him information of different planets that the Alliance, SGC, Tok'ra, and Free Jaffa were monitoring. It still wasnt an omnitool, but it worked for now. Of an original two hundred and seventy worlds that had some colony or attachment to them, one hundred and thirty made it through the merger. Since then, seventeen had gone silent – presumably hit by this Reaper controlling the Goa'uld.

The lack of any distraction in Jack's office made the whole situation even harder on him. He had nothing of his own stuff here – most of it put away in storage while he'd been frozen. Jack had come to detest the Goa'uld, quietly pleased anytime they had a setback, or he got to tell them off to their faces. Now a creature with a robotic intelligence and crazy anti-mass technology was turning them into an ultra effective killing machine. It was hard enough to fight them when they were all fighting each other – Jack wanted nothing but to get back into stasis.

But that wasn't going to happen, and Jack needed to make a decision.

* * *

><p>"Colonel O'Neill… it's a pleasure to meet you."<p>

Jack extended his hand to the dark skinned man with the easy smile. He met it with a firm grip. He was always creeped out by overly friendly soldiers. "Jacob Taylor is it? No need for formalities, though we already have another Jacob."

The small firing range built into the SGC's lower floors was a perfect meeting place for this kind of situation. Jack had picked a target for their first strike and now needed to see if he could actually pull it off. Jacob chuckled and nodded. "Let's stick with Taylor, Colonel. I may not have a rank now, but I used to be Alliance military."

_'At least he's trained.'_ "Alright." Jack looked around, a pair of guards with Mass Effect Rifles stood at the door but otherwise they were alone in this place with a couple of crates of weapons and armor. "You've got toys for me?"

Jacob chuckled again – Jack still found his easygoing attitude creepy. "You could say that. The men who've been training sure find them fun." Jacob moved over to a crate and opened it. "At the moment, we've just been using standard issue Alliance Grade N7 Onyx armor and Avenger Assault Rifles. They're tough, don't get in the way, and don't require any additional training than the basics to use."

Jack looked at the semi-gloss black armor plates. It eerily reminded him of Kull Warrior armor. "Simple enough, and I figured a gun was just a gun."

"More or less. I'd be happy to give you a crash course on our weapons, but other than getting used to lower recoil, most of the men caught on quickly."

"Good." Jack quieted and sighed. "I want to talk about what our first move is going to be anyways." Jack raised the tablet he'd been working on and gingerly tapped on the map icon. A galactic map appeared and Jacob just turned on his omnitool, somehow magically holographically displaying the image. "We didn't train these men to parade around. We need to strike the Goa'uld back." Jack just felt again that he needed to get one of those omni-tools. "I'm coming into the game late but I'm playing catch up pretty quickly."

Jacob leaned back and nodded idly. "Right… Well. If you're asking me if these men are ready to use our technology in combat, I'd have to say yes – but they lack tech and biotic support. Tech abilities aren't too difficult but biotics would give you an edge. Admiral Hackett left us "

Jack rubbed his forehead and winced, This was going to be _just _as aggravating as he'd expected. "Oi."

**_-Conference Room, Stargate Command- _**

Weir blew a soft sigh as she looked at the galactic map. Sel'Mac sat across from her at the table with the holographic display .This new Mass Effect technology was easily the most intuitive computer system she'd ever used – but now it only made her decision as simple as pointing at planets. "The land of light… the SGC says they're more than willing to accept refugees, but the inhabitants need to use anti-histamines to keep from being affected by spores in the air."

"The Tok'ra can install air purifiers in the tunnels we create. It's almost a standard operating procedure."

"There's also the planet where the Tok'ra were pushed out by Anubis. I doubt they'd find us there."

"For a large population, it will be difficult to get there. The arid environment may also not support that many people well." Sel'mac's voice ended, and Jacob retook control. Weir still found it eerie the way two men spoke to her from the same body. "Doctor, you really don't have to do this."

Weir had spent hours agonizing over it. She'd lost sleep even on a memory foam mattress and melatonin. The idea of choosing which planets to defend with their limited forces, whilc leaving other planets with thousands if not hundreds of thousands of people – both human and alien without any kind of real protection beyond anonymity. In the end she'd come to the conclusion that it was her morality and ethics that would keep some soul in this Coalition - even if it cost a bit of her own. The letter of resignation in her draft box on her computer. "No. I really don't. But I'm going to anyways." She looked at the planet and sighed. "How long would it take the Tok'ra to create tunnels capable of holding a substantial amount of people?"

"Days at most." Sel'mac replied. "The more difficult issue is quality of life. We may be able to create tunnels to hold thousands, but the logistics of feeding and hygiene will make things difficult. The Land of Light can only provide so much, the Tok'ra never clustered together more than a few hundred at most. Thousands will need constant supervision and a local sourse of food and water for a prolonged stay."

"That's my job." Weir replied. "We've already begun to stockpile any food we can get. My experience tells me we should split the refugees according to race so we avoid any infighting."

"Really?" Sel'mac replied incredulously. Jacob took over. "Uh… I think that might appear a little racist Doctor."

"You haven't heard my plan yet." Weir explained. "I'm thinking like a politician, except it's not for my own benefit beyond lacking a headache. Doctor Jackson has been kind enough to explain how the Citadel races treat each other and we really want to make sure we don't end up with certain races in a dark cramped tunnel together. It can only end badly."

"Pardon the pun, but you risk alienating these people."

Weir resisted her smile and instead explained. "Normandy's codex makes it pretty clear that the Turians, Humans and Batarians have a bit of a three-way fight going on. Putting them in an enclosed environment is the same as putting Israelis in the same refugee camp as Iranians."

"Touche." Jacob replied. "But that still doesn't exactly fix the issue. The Turians don't eat the same food, if anything, our food will kill them."

"I've thought of that as well." Weir replied. "What's the one place Israelis and Iranians can meet with little to no risk of a fight breaking out?"

Jacob blinked his eyes a few times. "You've really got to stop using that reference. Someone might get offended."

"The UN." Weir furrowed her brow. Maybe Jacob just wasn't used to thinking like this. "What if we build the refugee encampments along the same lines? Every race or group gets a section so they're with people they recognize, and they all meet in the middle for trading and receiving food drops."

Jacob shifted uncomfortably. His hair had grown back thanks to Doctor Chakwas' voodoo medicine, but he still looked less than whole. "It's eerie how you can say that with such confidence. Sel'mac thinks it's a good idea though, and once I think about it, so do I."

Weir breathed in and held her sigh back. "It's not exactly where I thought I'd put my overly expensive education to use, but I'll be damned if I don't make a difference somehow." She made a checkmark next to resources allocated to Bra'tac's mothership. "We'll use Cargo Ships from the mothership to get the Tok'ra in position before moving refugees in via Stargate. Now comes the harder part." She switched the image to that of a galactic map. "Who do we bring in first?"

Sel'Mac shook his head and grumbled softly. "Sometimes I wish the Tok'ra did not have such a long lifespan."

**_-Firing Range, Stargate Command- _**

Jack watched as the squad of Marines trained in cooking off a heatsink and properly ejecting it. Colonel Dixon stood beside him, watching and supervising. Jacob Taylor had gone off to make requests of the Khe Sahn, in anticipation of the upcoming mission. Dixon wore his standard BDU's while the marines wore their issued Onyx armor. The wounds on Dixon's face had begun to heal, but Jack could still see the bruising. "Still walking into things, huh Dixon?"

"Better than taking a freezer nap." Dixon replied. Jack fought his smile. Dixon could be a jerk, but for the most part they'd patched up their issues. "Though I appreciate you taking over. I'm in no shape to take full command of this."

"It'd keep you from the front lines if you wanted."

Dixon chuckled and shook his head. "Please, you're the old man. They'll probably slap some stars on you once they catch up with the paperwork." He shook his head. "Not my style. These kids wouldn't survive without me watching their backs."

"What about _your _kids?"

Dixon was quiet a moment. The Marine team ahead of them swapped heatsinks, the spent ones sizzling on the ground and leaving scorch marks on the concrete. Jack noticed how they kept the cooked off heatsinks well away from their feet despite the armor. "They _are_ the reason I'm here. You didn't see these things O'Neill." Dixon's voice lowered. "I know you understand, we need to hit them while we still have the element of surprise. I'm not waiting till they're on my doorstep to fight back."

"I do." Jack muttered and brought up his tablet, still jealous of omni-tools. "Here. I've talked with both Jacob's about this and they both agree – this'll be our first target." He pointed out the planet – the name Sarat above it. "It's a Goa'uld planet – the Tok'ra labeled it a shipyard that Anubis and Ba'al were using."

Dixon furrowed his brow. "I thought we were going to be hitting Reaper targets."

"Getting to that." Jack explained. "It's a three way fight, and we haven't seen anything of what Botchi's doing. I want to take one of our platoons and hit this shipyard – take as much Goa'uld tech and resources as we can, and find out as much about what they're doing. It'll help us with upgrading the Alliance ships, Prometheus… and it'll give us a chance to see how we do against Goa'uld tech."

"It'll make us a target to Ba'al though." Dixon said. "We've already made ourselves known to these Reaper things, if Ba'al decides he wants to fight us too, we'll have two fronts. We barely held off Anubis and we don't even know if we can fire that thing again."

"But that's the beauty of it." Jack looked at Dixon. "That Reaper isn't just after us. Bra'tac says that more and more Jaffa are being attracted to it – including Ba'al's forces. He's got his hands full and we're going to pants him hard when he isn't expecting it." Jack smiled. "Nobody knows if we can fire that thing again, but we killed the worst Goa'udl ever with it. They'll stay away as long as we keep that going." He set the tablet down on his thigh. "We might even be able to get some Jaffa to join us, Bra'tac can probably spare some men to spread the word about the Free Jaffa."

Dixon crossed his arms and looked at the marines. They now reloaded with a practiced ease – their Onyx armor was less obstructive than standard interceptor armor. Jack knew that Dixon's sarcasm was likely "So the best defense is an offence huh?"

"Exactly."

"Good." Dixon stood straight and turned to Jack. "We've got to start somewhere. Might as well come out swinging."

**_-Illium, Liara's Office- _**

Liara was quiet as she sat and watched. Ilium had never really been a safe place, but she wasn't exacly a defenseless person. She'd seen horrors committed to people by Eclipse and other rival gangs, fought against Shadow Broker agents who seemed intent on destabilizing the galaxy. Liara had even threatened others herself – threats few took lightly. The last few weeks had seen the worst violence Ilium had seen in years – Eclipse had imposed a martial law and dozens of warships orbited the planet. Through all this Liara had kept her composure, bringing whatever order she could to the chaos – even amidst the news that her homeworld was nowhere to be found. It helped to think that somewhere, Shepard was fighting whatever was causing this and she didn't want to disappoint him.

What she saw now on the video screen though chilled her to the core. Cerberus had never really been more than a political group with a small paramilitary. But like all political groups, there were enforcers. Kai Leng hadn't been that difficult to find information on; a disgraced Alliance Officer, fervent xenophobia, psychopathic tendencies… Liara had trouble believing someone who'd been the same rank as Shepard in the Alliance could be like that – until now.

She watched what appeared to be a propaganda tape brought to her from Terra Nova, one of the primary human colonies the Alliance had established. The video showed a tied up Batarian in scorched light armor – a wound on his shoulder spoke of a disabling sniper shot, with bruising on his face telling the story of the beating he'd taken. He was lashed down to what looked like a small post, his arms spread out and dried blood on his armor. Kai Leng stood beside him in black and yellow armor and stared into the camera, his face somber and serious, but Liara knew enough to see the glee in his eyes. "_This is a message to any alien roach that dare step on Human soil. We're stronger than you, we're more united than you, and we won't put up with any attempts to ruin us out of jealousy."_

Kai moved around the Batarian, Liara noted the camera shake slightly – as if the camera operator was nervous. She also noted another female soldier behind Kai, in what appeared to be urban camo Alliance armor. She had an Avenger assault rifle strapped across her back and held a pistol in her hands. She turned away as if mildly disgusted form the scene – Liara shared the feeling. Kai continued. _"This Batarian dog before me made the mistake of doing just that. He and his gang of pirates thought they could take advantage of Terra Nova during this crisis. He thought wrong."_ Kai reached to his belt and unsheathed a long sword – Liara just stayed quiet as she listened to Kai speak despite the oddity. _"Human culture has different ways of dealing with pirates and thieves. We've hung them, shot them, thrown them into the ocean to drown or be eaten by sharks." _

Liara knew the Batarian likely deserved this fate, pirates were definitely low on her list of morality. The way Kai seemed to enjoy what he was doing though was the most disturbing part.

When he spun around in a flash and brought the sword down on the Batarian's elbow, Liara flinched and closed her eyes. The Batarian screamed as his arm fell away to the ground, the restraints holding him in place. Liara turned back to the screen and saw the Batarian trying desperately to keep from screaming as blood began to spurt out of the fresh cut. Kai kicked away the still twitching severed arm and turned back to the camera. _"This is one of my favorites. Cut the hand off the thief – excise the part that sinned." _He held his sword up again, as if preparing to strike. _"I like that idea, get rid of the bad parts." _He turned around again and sliced into the Batarian's other arm. Liara had no love of pirates but this wasn't punishment, this was torture. _"You see this! If you step foot on Human soil, this is all that awaits you!" _

Even above the screams of the Batarian, Liara could make out Kai's words. He turned back to the Batarian with the sword and did something hidden to the Batarians head. Liara finally turned away and shut the video off when she saw what looked like an eye fall to the ground beside Kai.

Liara breathed deeply for a few moments – her contacts on the Citadel had informed her that Cerberus was purportedly using its resources to help the Alliance. Shepard himself had been a part of the mission to rescue this xenophobic monster. Liara knew Shepard didn't act without a plan, and decided that it was now time to reach out to find out what was going on.


	25. Stargate Command: Raid of Sarat

**Stargate Command: Raid of ****Sarat**

**A/N: **Apologies for lateness of chapter.

_**-Stargate Command, Guest Quarters-**_

Jacob Taylor waited patiently as he stared at the omni-tool. He'd taken a risk asking this, but he knew that despite all their progress, the SGC needed support beyond basic weapons training. Lacking tech support meant that they only had an advantage, not overwhelming superiority. That meant casualties were more likely and he needed these people to have morale – they didn't yet understand what the Reapers were going to do given the chance.

So he'd taken the risk of contacting the Khe Sahn, despite knowing they'd know he was Cerberus. The little office cubby they'd given him here in one of the Guest Quarters was private enough for this call, but he still found himself checking corners and watching the door. He wasn't surprised when it took several minutes for someone to reply – at least it was someone he knew about. _"This is Chief Williams. Mister Taylor is it?"_

_"_Chief Williams." Jacob replied. He kept his voice subdued, as even if he were still Alliance, they'd be a near equivalent rank. "Thank you for taking the call. I wasn't sure that you'd be willing to talk."

_"You mean because you work for a group of anti-alien racists?"_ Williams asked in a blunt voice. "_Don't think I don't sympathize, I've been fully briefed on who you are. I was there with you on Eden Prime."_

Jacob knew about that as well, maybe it'd serve as a good commonality. "It was a bad day all around. I don't think anyone walked away from that the same."

_"You could say that. Now what do you want?" _

Jacob wasn't surprised at her hostility, he'd been briefed on her as well. "I wanted to contact you to get a few things in order. The SGC is planning an op to hit a Goa'uld target and get more resources to upgrade our ships. Mostly that Naquadah stuff and Goa'uld tech to slap on like cloaking devices and weapons." Williams said nothing, so Jacob continued. "I've given the troops the SGC has the equivalent of basic training but they're still green around our technology. I was hoping you could provide what support you could. It'd mean a lot and greatly increase our chances."

Williams sighed softly and didn't look happy. She looked away for a moment and then nodded. _"I'll authorize what forces are on Khe Sahn to join the SGC if you can assure me this has nothing to do with Cerberus, and will be an Alliance and Stargate Command operation."_

Jacob nodded and stood up straight. "You have my word. I'm the only one who has any ties to Cerberus on this op, and I haven't even been on Normandy since they took off weeks ago."

_"Alright, I'll join you once I can get clearance from the SGC. Don't expect more than a few men and recon drones – we weren't expecting a fight."_

Jacob nodded, and then lowered his voice. "You know, it wasn't an easy decision to leave the Alliance."

_"I know exactly what you felt Mister Taylor."_ Williams replied. _"Every single Alliance soldier felt the same. Think about that." _

With that, Williams cut the signal and Jacob was left on his own, and think about it he did.

_**-Stargate Command, Jack O'Neill's Office-**_

Jack O'Neill had kept quiet despite his sheer confusion with everything going on at the SGC. He noticed engineers and technicians upgrading things, adding doohickies to tables and talking about magnet and mass effect fields. He just kept quiet as he could only recite the facts of what had happened in the last month and a half. All he had was hearsay and mission reports to go by on his tablet. He needed something a bit more concrete than just words on a holographic page.

The plan in front of him seemed good, and even more, Jacob Taylor had taken the liberty of requesting aid from the Alliance frigate in orbit. Jack had been CC'ed on a reply from Chief Williams that she'd provide whatever support she could, as well as a request for SGC admittance. Weir had signed it almost immediately. It was all very real to Jack that he was about to embark on a journey that would stain everyone he knew with blood. The letter on his desk from the Joint Chiefs and the President only told him the extent he'd be responsible. He expected much the same from Hammond, but had made an appointment to speak with the General in just a little under an hour through the new holographic display imbedded in his desk.

He heard a knock on his door; Jack looked up and recognized the silhouette on the other side of the door. "Carter?"

"_Yes Colonel. Can I come in?"_

"Is the door locked?" Jack had to admit; sometimes the gods of convenience knew exactly how to appease him. The door opened and Carter walked in. He noted the omni-tool on her wrist. "Carter. Thanks for coming down. One might think you've transferred out of the SGC."

Carter stood in front of him and while not at attention, she didn't seem completely at ease. "No sir. Well, in a way I have. While I'm still technically a part of the SGC, I'm…"

"Gallivanting around the galaxy in a spaceship. New rank even." Jack finished. He then held up the tablet as if showing he too had cool tech. "Read all about it. Congratulations. You deserve it twice over. I particularly liked where you save Jacob, and authorize a nuclear strike. Riveting."

Carter shifted uncomfortably and sighed softly. "Yeah… It's been rather hectic since you went into stasis, sir." She paused for a moment and then explained. "I don't agree with all his methods, sir. But Commander Shepard has managed to get us all working together and he's going to continue with others, and I'm the perfect person to…"

"I'm not dressing you down, Carter." Jack interrupted, and then paused and thought about what he'd said for a second before continuing. "There aren't many people I trust, but you're one of them." He pulled out the letter he'd received from the Joint Chiefs and handed it over the desk. "I wasn't exactly looking forward to it, but it's happened. They want me to be in charge of this place along with Weir."

Carter accepted the letter and seemed to speed-read her way through it. It wasn't long before Jack saw her eyes widen. "Uh… Wow. Congratulations Sir."

"Just because Davis isn't ready yet." Jack grumbled. "You know me Carter. I've always stuck it to the man."

"That you have, sir."

"With this…" Jack sighed and drummed his fingers on the desk. "With this I'll _be _the man. I'd have to deal with people like me. I don't want to deal with people like me. I'm a jackass."

Carter fought her smile, but Jack let her have it and then listened as she spoke. "Well sir, despite what you say, I actually think you're perfect for this job."

"Of course you would, _I'm_ your boss."

"Beyond that sir." Carter explained. "Everyone on the base trusts and respects you, sir. I haven't been privy to everything going on at the SGC since I've been away, but for the Joint Chiefs to offer this to you means they trust you as well."

"It's not a matter of ability, Carter." Jack replied. "Being the boss means that I'm the one who has to answer for everything that happens. It means I've got to be that asshole that sends kids out to die. This isn't the same SGC I remember." Jack pressed his hands together in front of his face as if in prayer. "I need you to be honest with me. I seen footage and I've read about what's happened. Dixon told me those husk creature things nearly killed him. Is it really that bad? We've been in tough situations before, but we've managed to get through without turning the SGC into an army."

Carter's smile faded and she took a deep breath. "Well. To put it bluntly sir, yes."

Jack waited, but Carter didn't say anything else. "… No technobabble? No explanation of how this Reaper is even worse than a Goa'uld?"

"Begging your pardon sir, but I don't think they'd promote you if you couldn't see that yourself."

Jack pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair. Carter often butted heads with him over issues like this – though not nearly as much as Daniel – but her steadfast bluntness was new, as was her agreement to a violent resolution. "I see." Jack stayed quiet as he thought about it. "In for a penny I guess."

"Agreed." Carter replied, then added. "Sir." She nervously shifted around. "They aren't pulling any punches. They've killed god knows how many people, and kidnapped even more. They're twisting them into creatures who don't have any purpose other than destruction. I don't think there's any reasoning with Apostle sir."

"I was afraid of that." Jack sighed. "I guess I should feel better that it's you out there instead of McKay."

Carter smiled again, her serious tone now gone and replaced with her more cheery one. "Agreed. Actually it's good that you called me down, sir. As you know, Major Sheppard and Teal'c joined me on the Normandy. Major Sheppard has actually taken quite a leap by getting biotic implants to make usage of his newfound abilities."

Jack blinked a few times before replying. "Not sure if I believe what I've read, but I'll take your word for it."

"Oh it's true." Carter replied. "Biotics are very strange to us, but in many ways it reminds me of the Goa'uld Ribbon device. It's incredibly dangerous, but if you have it on your side you feel much safer."

"Not exactly the way I'd think of it." Jack recalled the times he'd been tortured by said ribbon device – not fond memories. "So Major Sheppard is working well with them?"

"Yes." Carter said. "In addition, I'm going to be getting some implants myself so I can use my omni-tool to a greater effect, and improve my overall stamina and strength."

O'Neill gave her a surprised glance. "Say _what_?"

"It's nothing too invasive." Carter explained. She brought up her omni-tool and a hologram of a human popped up. Carter tapped a few buttons on the hologram and O'Neill jealously narrowed his eyes as he saw the image change to show a few implants in the body along the extremities. "The Alliance would consider it a basic soldier package. I'm going to give it a try before I give my recommendation to any other SGC personnel."

"Implants?" O'Neill sighed and shook his head. "I guess I shouldn't say I trust you and immediately tell you what to do." He rubbed his head and winced. Carter didn't say anything, which he gave, thanks for. "The SGC is about to mount a raid on a Goa'uld shipyard. We need more resources if we're going to stand a chance in a space battle of doom, and we're also going to need something those Quarian people you're going to meet can work with."

"Sounds like a plan." Carter nodded and then bowed her head. "I'd join you, but we're leaving Earth in five hours. In fact, I don't know when's the next time we'll really be able to come back to Earth for a prolonged period of time. There's still much we can do out there and I'm sure Commander Shepard won't want to sit back while people are being threatened."

"Sounds like a man after my own heart." Jack replied. "I don't know when's the next time we'll see each other Colonel, but if everything turns out the way I think it will, it'll be messy. Just remember that we'll always be here for you."

"Thank you…General."

* * *

><p>"No, Jack."<p>

Jack pulled a face and grumbled. He desperately wanted nothing but to get out of the way of the freight train of trouble in his way – but he'd resigned himself to one last longshot. "Now General…"

"Don't try and 'now General' me." Hammond replied sternly breaking that last hope. Behind Hammond lay a somewhat Spartan looking office in Area 51. Area 51 was just as strict as the SGC, but being in the middle of nowhere meant that it wasn't as easy to get them the same niceties. "I've spoken with the Joint Chiefs and the President, we need everyone where they are, and your assistance would be most appreciated."

"Had to ask." Jack replied. The secure video communicator had been slaved into his desk's holographic emitter and Jack felt so strange to be talking to a blue tinged disembodied upper torso. "I've caught up with the facts, but flying a desk isn't my style."

"And I wish it could be different." Hammond sighed softly and shook his head. "The situation is devolving rapidly and we're on damage control. There simply aren't enough experienced officers in the SGC's ranks to field an army, coordinate research and development – while all the while keeping the media from finding out about us. Not to mention the politics of this Coalition."

"So a draft?" Jack asked. "Sir, I respect you more than you may know, but I'm asking as both your subordinate and I hope your friend, what got into the Joint Chiefs' mind to recommend me for this position?"

"It wasn't them." Hammond replied. Jack had suspicions, but he figured a somewhat roundabout way to get to it would be good. "We've begun to recruit more people to fill out the SGC. You've seen the Aussies, Brits and Russians. What you may not know is that we've had to promote just about anyone with experience into a leadership role. President Hayes is adamant he doesn't want another Warnes to slip through the cracks."

"I'm all about slipping through cracks, sir." Jack replied. This conversation was going pretty much how he expected. "Regardless, what's our overall goal? I've got three platoons worth of really dangerous soldiers on this base and alien technology in my desk."

"Our goal is survival." Hammond said. "We're not taking any chances. After Anubis' invasion, we're not going to take any threat to this planet lightly – but we also want to ensure we don't have another stupid situation like we had with Warnes. We need everyone doing their part." He sighed and nodded. 'That means we need your experience with Special Forces tactics and Stargate operations. Doctor Weir and Major Davis will provide you all the support you need from both a political and administrative position. We want you to fly that heavily armed desk of yours with that in mind."

"I see." Jack replied. Distasteful memories came swelling up but he pushed them back down. "What would be our rules of engagement?"

"Draw first." Hammond replied. "We can't afford another attack on Earth. If you have to fight out there, don't bring it back here. You're only one part of Earth's operations Colonel, I'm currently neck deep in weapons and ship research and development, while Doctor Jackson is with Loki drafting a proper treaty to get the Citadel forces on board with as little a logistics nightmare possible. Weir and General Bradford are dealing with the political side as well as the refugee situation which leaves the fighting for you."

Jack stayed quiet for a few moments before sighing. "Well if you put it _that _way, I guess I shouldn't complain, all I have to do is go out there and kick Ba'al in the…" He let the sentence hang and straightened. "Understood."

"I surely hope so Colonel." A pause before he continued. "Nobody wanted this Jack, but we're the only ones who can do anything about this for aren't the only one who feels the way you do, and asking questions is obligated. Godspeed."

"Take care General, and yes. Questions. Definitely." Jack replied, and the hologram shut off. Jack leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was always a dance with Hammond, a thin line between friendship, camaraderie and professionalism.

_**-Stargate Command, Conference Room-**_

"Looks like several outposts surround the Stargate." Jacob Taylor muttered as he looked over the plans. The Conference Room had been 'upgraded' with a holographic display, Jacob controlled it with ease on his omnitool, which once again annoyed Jack. "Two barracks, an airfield, and a command and control depot. There are more outposts further out but nothing major. Probably just civvies."

Jack was still quiet about his upcoming promotion. He hadn't said yes yet, but Carter's steadfast support helped. Hammond's bluntness of the situation only made it harder to say no. He looked across at Taylor and added what little he could. "Not typical Goa'uld construction. Usually they don't bother with anything beyond pre-fab. Buildings means they're invested, which means Tok'ra intel that there aren't any motherships in orbit makes it a juicy target."

"Any particular reasons you can think of?"

Several came to Jack's mind. "Slaves, Mines, maybe the beachfront weather is nice." He set down his tablet and shook his head. He heard a heavy pair of footsteps coming up the stairs from the gate room, someone was coming. "You can never be sure with the Goa'uld."

"At least we'll just be facing Jaffa. I've read Commander Shepard's reports on the Reaper husk forces and I really don't want to face them without some serious backup."

_"I guess that's what I'm doing here."_ Jack watched as Chief Williams entered. She had removed her sturdy looking blue armor and switched it out for what looked like a sci-fi inspired pair of tight pants and what looked like a BDU. Both were shades of blue that Jack had to admit worked well with her skin tone. Williams seemed curious with everything – looking intently through the window to the Stargate, at the two armed security guards by the stairs. Even towards the glass office behind the conference room where Weir quietly worked on the phone and a computer. "Interesting place. Reminds me of our base on Luna." She sighed and shook her head. "Not that you know about that."

"Nice to see you too, now that I have dignity and all." Jack replied. "Have you gone over the plan Mister Taylor and I have cooked up?"

Williams gave Jack a slightly amused look, but then nodded. Weir had noticed through the window and offered a quick wave before returning to the phone. Williams returned it and spoke. "Yeah, not exactly what I'm used to what with the whole Stargate thing, but there's a few things I think I can offer that'll benefit this mission." She held up her hand first. "First things first, Colonel Carter asked me to get you one of these." Williams held up a small strap with a device that looked like it attached to a wrist. "It's an Omni-tool. Colonel Carter mentioned that she was surprised you're still using that tablet. Frankly those tablets are for kids."

"Oh?" Jack asked, then motioned to the seat across from him. "Well now that you're my new best friend, you can help us dot our Is and cross our Ts, because I'm still _very_ confused."

* * *

><p>Jack had lost most of his confusion over the hour he'd spent with Chief Williams and Jacob Taylor. They both knew their military tactics and equipment very well, and to Jack's delight, weren't even considering using the SGC forces as a meat shield. It was a nice change of pace from the Goa'uld and the Jaffa. The omni-tool was just the icing on the cake.<p>

On the hologram in front of him, a plan of attack had been formed and looked almost like a football scrimmage plan. Chief Williams would be supplying pair of remote controlled and semi-autonomous drones to use as an initial strike. Lightly armed, they would take care of any patrols near the gate. The thought that this was considered a _recon _drone rather than a fully fledged attack drone made Jack hopeful for this Coalition. Knowing the plans for the area thanks to the Tok'ra, Jack knew they Jaffa would have gun emplacements and heavy staff cannons that could chew through their barriers and slag them right out of the skies – let alone what it'd do to a person.

That's where the SGC's armament came in; by linking telemetry to the drones and with a little laser guidance. AGM-114Ms and AGM-114Ls– Jack simply preferred Hellfire Missiles - would take out any position that threatened the gate and set the stage for the ground forces. Armed with thermobaric explosives and HEAT warheads, they'd have situational weaponry for both anti-ground and anti-armor. While the Drone's Mass Effect cannons might have proven enough to take out the emplacements, Jack didn't want any mishaps.

Once the area around the gate was cleared, Williams would lead a team across. They'd use a combination of their cloaking technology, and Carter's riot shield design – though modified to take advantage of better materials. Jack still didn't see how a riot shield made of jellified air would stop a staff shot or a zat, but he didn't question it. The team would do a quick recon, and then call in more troops from the SGC's ranks.

Three outposts were confirmed near the gate, and Bra'tac had promised several Jaffa to pilot Al'Kesh and Cargo ships. He'd insisted on capturing as many Jaffa as possible in order to spread the Free Jaffa. Jack had said he'd do whatever he could – but he knew that this was far beyond niceties. Fighting with only Zats and Intars at first seemed daunting, until both Williams and Taylor mentioned the simple modifications it would take to change their weapons into non-lethal concussive rounds. With a full platoon worth of troops, they'd spread out and suppress any resistance to quickly take what resources they could. Jack had yet to let anyone know that he was on the verge of being promoted, and decided that he still had the right to go on one last mission.

_**-Stargate Command, Gate Room- **_

Jack felt weird inside of this armor. They called it Onyx which made sense given the black armor plates, but did they really have to make the inner suit so tight? His arms felt tight as he flexed and got used to the feel of certain things ascending that hadn't in years. Jack thought about this mission – never before had a mixture of US Marines, both SAS and SASR along with a few Spetsnaz ever worked together on a common goal like this. A few weeks of coordination through learning Mass Effect technology would have to do. They were all looking in awe to the squad worth of Alliance troops closer to the gate who also seemed bewildered by their environment. Chief Williams led the pack, though Jack could swear he saw higher ranked soldiers around her – the Alliance ranking system was similar enough that he could understand it, but different enough that it could cause some confusion.

In front of the gate was the pair of Alliance drones –using mass effect drives and a host of sensors along with a light cannon. A rack of four Hellfires waited for their painted targets well above them – a crane ready to drop them into position. Jack knew several more racks were in the loading area and could be rearmed in minutes. The mission was as ready as it would ever be and the time had come. Jack found himself wishing Teal'c, Carter and even Daniel were around for the familiarity – all he had was Dixon leading the SGC marines, as well as an Aussie Major – Lachlan Harris - he'd run an op with once upon a classified time. He didn't know any of the Brits or Ruskies. His request for Major Lorne to get in on this had been too late – Lorne was already on Loki's ship working with him on weapons development.

The halls to the side of the gate room were lined with the rest of the SGC soldiers and equipment – ready to strike and protect the Jaffa pilots who were coming with them. Jacob Taylor had armed up and remained with them – ready to assist anyway he could. The animosity between him and Williams was evident but Jack didn't have time for that now. Williams had been adamant that he remain on the reserve team. It was clear she didn't like him.

The gateroom upstairs was dichotic. Major Davis and Doctor Weir both stood and watched as the gate began to dial up. Jack wondered how long it'd be for Weir in this place – he couldn't forget his call with Hammond. This wasn't the SGC he'd come to accept but it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

He shifted over to where Williams stood well away from the gate and quietly spoke. "Everyone always freaks out the first time. No shame."

Williams harrumphed. "Can't be worse than a Relay jump. Remind me to tell you about the Conduit." She turned to the men beside her and nodded. "Martinez, get those drones ready to go. Make sure telemetry is synced with the SGC's computers." She turned back to Jack. "On your order Colonel."

Jack watched as the fifth and sixth chevron locked – idly impressed at Williams' ability to work with the SGC despite what he assumed was a superiority complex. Though well deserved with their technology, it was nice to know humanity was still 'human.'

The seventh Chevron locked and Jack watched as the event horizon kawooshed into existence. Several of the Alliance soldiers flinched back, along with the newer SGC soldiers. Jack merely hoped their inexperience and awe wouldn't distract them. He heard Walter calling out the lock and the gate stabilized. It was time to move out.

_**-Sarat, Command and Control- **_

Drey'Fal watched on the monitor as the chappa'ai opened, and the guards all pointed their staffs at the opening. Lord Ba'al had been insistent that they be prepared for any assault, as the typical Ha'tak patrol in orbit was called away to defend more important assets. Lord Ba'al assured them reinforcements were minutes away, but this left them open to attack. Admittedly few would bother with an Al'Kesh repair depot when Ha'tak were much more effective. The small naquadah mines in the area were nothing compared to the asteroid mining operations Lord Ba'al and Anubis had begun.

What Drey'Fal feared were these new messengers of Apostle. He had heard stories from survivors of monstrosities, twisted Jaffa who worshipped a creature that morphed them into killing machines with no soul. A strange technology wrapped around them and seemed to create devotion beyond that of even Nish'ta. Drey'Fal followed Ba'al out of necessity – no one else he knew would be able to protect so many.

So when he saw a pair of cylindrical devices come out of the gate and land on the ground, he immediately paid attention. Regret washed over as they detonated and blinded him through the visual device – a loud bang resonating across the forest moments later. Drey'fal flinched and blinked hard, quickly recovering his vision and shaking off the pain. He turned back to the screen just in time to see two strange flying machines come through, a Tau'ri style bullet weapon chattering as it showered the Jaffa protecting the gate as if their armor was nothing. He hesitated only a moment before reaching to his communications unit. "Alert! Unknown intruder with Tau'ri weapons!"

A few seconds passed, but a response came from the main fleet.

_**-Stargate Command, Gate Room- **_

Jack watched through the omni-tool Williams held in front of her as the drones picked off targets with ease. The four or five defenders at the gate were quickly put down from combination flashbangs and concussive rounds. Jack silently gave thanks that the Alliance had less than lethal attachments – how they turned hypervelocity dust into a swarm of Mike Tyson level punches was beyond him, but Bra'tac would appreciate it. The drones moved out and up, much like a predator drone seeking a target.

It wasn't long for the drones to target a staff cannon emplacement – just in time too as it looked like it was charging up. Nobody had to say anything as Major Davis gave orders in the gateroom upstairs. "Target locked, Hellfire one, fire."

Jack expected to feel a slight whoosh of air as the Hellfire rack came down and released one, but the armor he wore protected him from any heat or blast. The missile flew out, and a secondary screen popped up on William's omni-tool. Jack felt a little jealous that she had such masterful use of it, he could barely get it to display pre-recorded video let alone a live feed from a missile's camera.

The second screen showed the missile pull violently up once it passed through the gate, flying up and then circling down to meet its target. The Staff Cannon began to point upwards aiming at the drones, but it didn't get a chance to fire as the missile streaked down and detonated. A thick shroud of dust and smoke rose up and the drone switched to Infrared optics. It wasn't clear, but Jack could make out the broken shards of the cannon and what looked like a body.

The other drone swept the area, looking for targets. It quickly reacted and darted to the side when a yellow orb of plasma spat at it from a concealed position on the ground. It homed in on the reverse trajectory and zoomed in. A pair of Jaffa cranked the staff cannon and tried to track the drone. Jack wondered why they didn't have proper targeting systems like Goa'uld Motherships had – maybe lack of resources or wherewithal. More shots came out and the Drone took a hit. Its barriers flared and heat signature spiked, but not enough to seriously damage it. It zeroed in on the coordinates and locked on.

"Hellfire two, fire!" Major Davis barked.

The second missile flew out, and much like the first flew upwards in an arc before coming down on the staff cannon position. Just before impact, smaller staff shots flew up to meet it and detonated it. A wash of smoke nad shrapnel rained down on the Staff Cannon. It looked like it wounded the Jaffa, but they kept firing.

"Hellfire three, evasive course!" Major Davis didn't hesitate, just like Jack expected him to.

The drone fed more information; this time the missile didn't fly up as high and stayed closer to the ground. Jack watched on the camera as the missile skimmed the treetops breaking branches and coming in on the target. At a lower height, it'd be harder to take down with small arms as it would seemingly move faster. It proved successful as the missile streaked in and slammed into the ground just in front of the cannon. A wave of dirt and pressure wave tore the cannon apart, flinging the Jaffa back into the trees.

The damaged drone fell back, now avoiding small arms fire from jaffa hiding in the brush. The undamaged drone took a wide scan of the area and began to feed more accurate telemetry on the buildings and settlements. Moderate forest and brush separated them all – slightly different then the map Jack had been painted with paths and winding bends.

Despite the difference, Williams looked to her squad and nodded. They nodded back and the larger two of the seven-man team raised large riot shields – larger and wider than the ones he'd seen from Carter's design. "You know the drill! Clear the area, let the infiltrators get though unharmed. Move out!"

Jack waited and wondered exactly what these people had been through for them to charge up the Stargate ramp and into the event horizon without hesitation. Every soldier he'd known to join the SGC always hesitated, but he only saw Williams turn her head as she entered –a sign of acknowledgement. The Alliance might be different, but Jack was glad to see that certain parts of humanity had only flourished.

* * *

><p>Ashley held her Avenger rifle in a ready stance as she suddenly felt dirt beneath her feet instead of steel. Her armor didn't let her feel it, but the suit's temperature gauges shot up as she went from an air-conditioned bunker underground to a temperate world that seemed to be in the middle of summer. She kept low and followed the two soldiers with the riot shields –ready to return fire if needed.<p>

The three infiltrators she'd picked to come with her all cloaked and spread out. She relayed orders through her omni-tool for the shield soldiers to cover her as she approached the wounded Jaffa. Concussion rounds weren't exactly lethal, but they sure as hell hurt like a bitch. The closest Jaffa groaned and tossed – nearly unconscious, but not out cold. Ashley approached and used her omni-tool to create a standard police baton – electrically charged for ensured disabling. She silently crouched and thwacked the Jaffa who let out a small shrill noise then stopped moving.

Reports came from the nearby infiltrators who'd moved out and taken cover. No targets, but then again the drones were still under small arms fire from random places throughout the area. She had no clue how many Jaffa they'd be facing, but she wasn't going to risk getting any of her men fried in a firefight. She moved over to the next Jaffa, this one out cold from multiple headshots. Ashley dropped a waypoint in the direction of the closest barracks and gave her two protectors hand motions. She then finished with a flourish to say she'd be with them soon.

The soldiers moved ahead, less cautiously but still wary of any movement. Ashley linked her omni-tool to the radio system the SGC was using and spoke quietly. "Immediate area around the Stargate is clear. You can move in now." She took a moment to think. The Relays could send messages quickly using laser communications, but she had no clue how far this planet actually was. The briefing had mentioned it was near the Terminus systems, so at least half the galaxy. The thought that they could hear her back on Earth through this… ring relay was confusing. Nevertheless, she'd learned in her time with Shepard not to discount anything.

It took a few moments, but Colonel O'Neill was the first through – an Avenger rifle in his arms and a determined look on his face. Behind him, two squads worth of soldiers followed, then another two. About fifty men in total – all armed to the teeth with Alliance grade armor and weapons. If only they knew how to do more than pull a trigger. Jack waved forward and the teams split apart like the trained soldiers they were. At least there was that.

She approached Jack and nodded. "Area's secure for now, but they'll push on us sooner rather than later."

"Agreed." Jack muttered. "We can hold the gate." He then looked at his wrist momentarily, finally activating his omni-tool. Jack studied the display for a moment before tapping a few buttons. Ash couldn't help but find his confused face adorable how he seemed to have to carefully consider his every move with the thing – even for something as simple as opening a communications frequency. "This is O'Neill. Squad leaders report to the gate."

It took only seconds as Colonel Dixon and Major Lachlan arrived. The Russians hadn't fielded an experienced squad lead. Dixon looked around cautiously as he approached. "Those drones are picking up lots of sporadic signals. We're surrounded but it's not a coordinated effort."

Lachlan seemed the most bewildered of them all, but Ash could see he was just letting it slide for now until the danger was over. "Not exactly what I was expecting, but what are your orders, sir?"

Ash waited – technically Colonel O'Neill outranked her, but she had much more experience with Alliance technology. For now she'd be diplomatic, especially because O'Neill had been respectful of that.

O'Neill brought up a map of the nearby outposts on his omni-tool, Ash fought the urge to tell him to just stream it to their HUDs. "Alright, let's stick to the plan. Williams, I want you and Dixon to hit the nearest barracks and contain it. Lachlan, spread out and engage any flanking maneuver." He tapped another button. "Davis, Taylor, we've got a foothold for now. If the Goa'uld bring any air support we're going to need missiles."

_"Already on it Colonel. Rearming Hellfires. Two minutes and we'll have support for you."_

"Keep the gate open as long as you can." Jack ordered, then looked to Ashley. "I'm counting on you Chief, we'll hold the gate area and make sure you've got a backdoor. Don't take unnecessary risks."

Ash nodded and turned to Dixon. "Alright, I've got my squad approaching the barracks already. We can catch up if we move now."

Dixon smiled easily and shrugged his head in the appropriate direction. "Lead on."

* * *

><p>The approach to the Barracks had been quiet – Ashley didn't know what to think of the whole situation. If she'd been told a week ago that she'd be going through crazy ring shaped relays and trudging through a forest with soldiers from a 200 year old Earth, she'd wonder where the straightjackets were. Now though as she caught up to the Alliance team with her, she noticed the SGC troops behind her weren't hesitating.<p>

As she approached her team, she noticed a body on the ground near them. An unlucky Jaffa had strayed into her team and they'd quickly disabled him. It was annoying to have to enforce concussion rounds but she did see the benefit of these prisoners.

The Alliance troops were nestled closely together and hiding. Beyond the trees, a barracks with a good number of Jaffa scurrying about was just barely visible through the foliage. Ashley turned to Dixon as the SGC team caught up and nodded. "Colonel, I think it'd be best if we move in first and gave them a little hard contact. If your men can flank and cover us as we breach, we should be able to take this pretty quickly."

Dixon looked around for a moment before nodding. "Agreed. Holler if you need us to come in close." He looked to the men behind him. "You heard the lady; cover positions at the edge of the trees!"

Quick nods of assent were the only reply. Ash turned back to her own people and looked to the two riot shielded soldiers. "Alright, move in and draw their fire. If those shields don't hold up, back off and we'll use standard tactics." She looked to the three infiltrators with her. "I want you guys to cloak and move in. Disabling shots only unless you've got a lethal threat. Shot to the head and a shot to the gut is needed for a confirmed kill. Clear?"

"Clear."

"Move out."

* * *

><p>Dixon spread his men out alongside the edge of the forest with intention to provide covering fire. He knew that it'd only last until they'd cleared the outside, and then they'd have to close in to clear the building room by room. These being Jaffa, he didn't expect many to stay inside.<p>

He didn't have to say much more as they settled in, and Dixon sighted in on the Alliance troops now closing on the building. The Jaffa had spotted them and began to fire suppressive, not even bothering to aim properly as the shots whizzed past the large riot shields Dixon wished he'd had this kind of armor and weapon when the Jaffa had invaded Cimmeria.

The Alliance troops didn't hesitate and returned fire. The way these weapons could be so easily modified to fire differing kinds of ammunition made it an incredibly versatile weapon. Concussion rounds would have made police work simple back on Earth. The lead Jaffa had lined up like a picket – almost as if they were firing muskets - and were easily mowed down by the rapid fire. He recalled once Jack telling him about teaching the Jaffa the difference between a weapon of terror, and a weapon of war. This wasn't a fair fight.

The Jaffa quickly learned their mistake, and the troops that came spilling out spread out to make burst fire less effective. Now they aimed properly and shots hissed as they slammed into the riot shields. At this range, Dixon knew his men wouldn't miss. "Covering fire! Take out the ones trying to flank!"

A second later, a chorus of pops from the Alliance Avenger rifles the SGC troops used sung and quickly brought down the flanking dozen or so Jaffa. Tracer rounds sizzled and made loud popping sounds as the omni-tool reacted concussive warheads pummeled their attackers. Dixon felt like he was running a turkey shoot.

The Alliance force reached the large doors to the barracks and quickly secured the entrance with little real opposition. Dixon had no clue if there were any other ways in or out of the building so he kept his men covering their flanks. In the distance though, he heard a rumble of an engine. He turned and focused – Al'Kesh.

* * *

><p>Major Davis turned to look at Weir who seemed to be more emotionless than usual. She had her arms crossed and watched on the video feeds as the teams on Sarat moved out. He could swear she was just hiding her horror at the visuals.<p>

"Fifteen minutes to forced gate closure." Walter announced.

Davis nodded and was thankful Weir didn't get involved in the military operation, merely overseeing it. "Alright, get me Colonel O'Neill" He waited a moment, and then O'Neill's voice replied in affirmative Davis explained. "Sir, we've got Hellfires ready to go on your command. We need you to paint the targets."

_"On it."_ O'Neill replied.

It took a few moments, but the image on the screen below them shifted to the Drone scanners. Whether it was O'Neill or one of the Alliance operators Davis didn't know. The Drone turned and zoomed in on the approaching craft, two Al'Kesh and a wing of Death Gliders. "Damn… Colonel you've got a squadron coming to greet you. We'll deal with the Al'Kesh if you think your men can take down a few Death Gliders."

_"Great…."_ O'Neill replied – a mixture of disappointment and snark. _"We'll handle the gliders. Painting targets for you."_

Davis looked over at the gunnery chief whose team had just replaced the Hellfire Rack. "Get ready for another salvo. We're going to continue to provide support as long as we can." The reloaded rack of four missiles craned down from the stored position and pointed at the stargate. The screen ahead of them focused on the lead Al'kesh, its turret turning and preparing to fire. A diamond reticule closed in and eventually locked with a shrill beep. "Hellfire One and Two, Fire!"

* * *

><p>Jack had the guards at the gate take cover as the Drones painted the target. A missile whizzing past at speeds approaching Mach 1 wouldn't be lethal with this armor on, but it'd knock him back on his ass from the shockwave. "Brace for incoming!" Jack pushed his back against a tree and waited. A few seconds passed when the event horizon fluttered and a missile spat out. It arced upwards and left a contrail of smoke behind it, quickly followed by another.<p>

"Williams! We need that second Al'Kesh spotted!" Jack barked. The soldiers around him had taken cover by the trees but an Al'Kesh cannon would leave nothing but charred ash behind.

_"On it! Stand-by!"_

Jack flinched back as on his HUD, a secondary screen popped up showing him the Drone's visual interface. Staff shots flew up and tried to intercept it but the drone was too nimble at these ranges. The Al'Kesh would easily flatten them though and Jack hoped it moved fast.

The two missiles that had been released were clear as day and the Squadron of Goa'uld craft spread out –obviously they'd spotted the incoming ordinance. The targeted Al'Kesh banked to the side evasively, but the Hellfires were still far enough to adjust easily.

The gunner on the Al'Kesh tried in vain to shoot down the incoming missiles, but it was moving too fast for him to get a good tone. Jack saw on the screen and moments later heard the explosion as the first missile detonated against the Al'Kesh. Its shields had protected it, but these Hellfires weren't small warheads designed to shoot down Earth fighters. The second missile streaked in and impacted with enough force to break through the shields; The Al'Kesh spun out as the detonation tore the rear section of the craft off and fell to the ground amidst smoke and shrapnel.

The other craft pulled off their evasive maneuvers and now regrouped, heading towards the Barracks where Williams and Dixon had their squads. Jack brought up a tactical map of the area and barked orders. "Williams! Get inside that building! More Hellfires incoming!"

_"Roger! Hard contact inside!"_

* * *

><p>Ashley didn't like concussion rounds anymore. These Jaffa were tough and it took significantly more shots to disable them than it would a simple headshot with regular rounds. Her men had already had to swap heatsinks twice since they'd tried to clear the entrance to the barracks, and they hadn't broken through yet.<p>

A mixture of staff shots and electrical Zat shots flew out the door and kept them from pushing in. The riot shields were a lot tougher than the ones Carter had designed, but they weren't invulnerable. Ashley decided that enough was enough. "Concussion blast! Fire in the hole!" Ash fortified herself and stepped out from behind the shield and fired. She'd aimed the blast at the floor – the concussive wave tore the top metal sheathing off and flung it like shrapnel. What little dust was in the area blossomed out and gave them concealment. "Breach!" Ash ducked and moved in. A pair of staff shots impacted against her shields as she charged in and dove into a crevasse where she could take some cover.

The two shots had overheated her systems and she popped the heatsink out. A quick hand motion and a new heatsink was in place ready to fire. "Switch to incendiaries and cryo!" She blinked away the sweat in her eyes– memories of looking for Liara almost 3 years ago had to be shunted to the side as well. "Fire at will!"

Her Avenger had switched to incendiary rounds that would put down a Krogan – let alone the cheap armor the Jaffa used. A fusillade of fire poured down and lit up the hallway. She watched a Jaffa take a burst of cryo rounds that froze his upper torso – then shattered from a second burst of incendiary rounds. She wondered what the SGC soldiers would think of the brutality of war Ashley was used to.

The Jaffa had changed from a weak yet somewhat credible threat into little more than a curbstomp. One of her men had taken a zat shot, but while he was more or less incapacitated, the rapid-fire Mass Effect weapons easily outclassed the Jaffa Staffs and Zats and kept him safe. Ashley kept calm and sighted down her Avenger, watching as the Jaffa tried to fall back – her incendiary rounds plugging their backs as they ran. She called out on the radio. "Colonel Dixon! Get inside! Cover from that air support!"

Her men didn't need more orders as the riot shield soldiers moved ahead, the others clearing room after room and checking bodies and corners. Ashley looked back to the door and wished she could wipe the sweat off her brow.

Dixon replied in a cheerful voice. "_No need Chief! Hahaha Skeet shootin'!"_

* * *

><p>"Focus fire! The one on the left!" Dixon barked as he aimed upwards. The relativistic speed of these weapons and the fragility of Death Gliders made this almost fun. His entire squad – along with what he assumed were Lachlan's men in the woods aimed up and targeted the gliders.<p>

The mass fire chipped away at the Death Glider's armor, smoke and shrapnel rained down as the Death glider that hovered above Dixon's left suddenly jerked to the side trying to make a run for it. The Goa'uld craft had been designed as a fast strike craft with little protection beyond mere atmospheric containment. Dixon compared them to Littlebirds except without passengers.

The Glider peeled off, a trail of smoke behind it as it ran. Dixon saw the other Glider swing around and move in for a strafing run. "Take cover! Fire at will!" He hid behind a tree as the glider began to pour down fire. Yellow orbs of pasma rain down and tore great gouts of dirt and carbonized rock into the air. The glider's targeting systems weren't designed to strafe infantry and in seconds the danger passed overhead.

Another explosion in the air caught Dixon's attention. He spotted the only remaining Al'Kesh approaching – _that_ was a real danger, but it was shrouded in smoke from the Hellfire that had slammed into it. He could just make out the screech of a second Hellfire coming in – the Al'Kesh desperately trying to avoid it.

Unlike the Goa'ulds plasma weaponry, a guided missile was much harder to dodge and a second explosion followed by smaller detonations ripped the skies above Dixon. He cheered, as did the rest of his men as they watched the Al'Kesh's smoldering scraps fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>Jack watched as the lone remaining glider fell back towards orbit – was there a Ha'tak in orbit? He surely hoped not. "Nice shootin' Davis. Both Al'Kesh are down and the last glider's on the run."<p>

"_Roger that. We're rearming Hellfires but the gate's going to shut down soon." _

Jack checked his clock, only two minutes left. "We'll be fine, re-dial as soon as you can. Keep those missiles coming."

He looked around at the other SGC soldiers around him. They'd been rightfully scared of the incoming Al'Kesh, but seemed almost surprised that it'd been over so quickly. Jack himself was shocked that so far nothing really bad had happened. Then again, the SGC had rarely ever launched a full assault like this.

Before the gate shut down, Jack turned his command frequency on. "Williams, Lachlan, Dixon. Report."

_"Williams here, We're clearing the barracks now. No casualties but light injuries. We'll have it secured in five, over."_

_"Dixon here. We chased off both gliders but they might bring back friends. We'll link up with Williams team and move to the next objective, over."_

_"Lachlan, met a few Jaffa in the woods. No injuries, several POWs, over." _

So far the mission was going splendidly. The only difficulty was going to be handling all these prisoner Jaffa. "Copy that. The gate's about to shut down, but I'll have Davis send Taylor and reinforcements to secure the captured Jaffa, over."

Jack got three affirmative replies. It'd been a long time since things went this well. He was hoping the other shoe didn't drop.

* * *

><p>Jacob watched as the stargate shut down – it was so anti-climactic in comparison to it opening. The SGC soldiers around ihm gave him slight nods of assent – they were ready. A part of him wondered exactly what insanity he'd joined by accepting Shepard's orders to stay on Earth. A part of him wanted to still be out there kicking Collector ass. Experience and instinct told him he'd get his chance sooner or later.<p>

He heard the gate technician – Harriman – call out that they were redialing the planet. Maybe it just sounded like crazy science to him but 38 minutes of being able to walk across the galaxy didn't seem like a logical limitation. Regardless, he prepared himself.

The soldiers around him were frosty – some of them at least had been through the Stargate. Colonel O'Neill had said that it hurt like hell, but clearly it was just a tease. Jacob had gone through enough relays to expect some discomfort but nothing severe.

It wasn't until Sergeant Harriman called out the seventh Chevron that Jcaob felt the first butterfly in his stomach. He quickly swat it down with a deep gulp of air and let it out calmly. It was go time.

* * *

><p>"You'll be fine Jimmy, just a little suntan." Ashley reassured the wounded Alliance Marine who sat on the floor inside the barracks. Not three feet away was a dead Jaffa who'd likely been one of the ones to scorch him.<p>

Jimmy nodded back and wiped the sweat off his brow. Removing parts of his armor was against standard procedure, but Ashley knew they were more or less secure inside here. The heat from the plasma bolts had given Private James King an instant sauna once he'd been downed by the Zat, but he'd be okay. She looked back to the other Marines who checked the Jaffa to ensure they were either dead or incapacitated. Ashley couldn't help but smile ruefully that these marines had gotten enough practice with perps on the Citadel.

Closer to the entrance, Colonel Dixon was on the radio. These Stargate Humans may have felt like children in their knowledge, but she couldn't deny they were brave. She wondered how they'd react to a full platoon of Alliance Marines with more than just recon drones. The visual of a Gunship flying through that Stargate filled her with glee. "Colonel!"

Dixon turned and gave her an acknowledgement as he spoke. Ashley waited patiently for a few moments and turned to her second. "Martinez, I want you and Jimmy to stay behind and get me an inventory of this place. One of our standing orders is to recover any and all Goa'uld technology and I for one want a better defense against those plasma blasts."

"Roger."

He couldn't say more as Dixon approached and gave a gruff grunt. "Lachlan's got visual on the next outpost. Not much resistance. Tok'ra might have exaggerated how big this place was."

Ashley understood what he meant, but she had to think about the people involved and why it was important. "Fine with me. Not looking to get my ass fried by one of those things." She motioned down to a staff that had taken fire and too damaged to use. "I hear right? Enemy air support is down?"

"Yep. We've got clear skies so if we're gonna move we should move now."

"I'm leaving a few people to secure this place. Any chance you can support?"

"Done." Dixon nodded, then looked out to the door. "Rogers! Blaine! Get your asses in here!"

Ash bit back a smirk – CO's were the same all over.

* * *

><p>Jack continued to monitor the situation from the little forward operating base they'd set up. Behind him, Jacob Taylor kept blowing sighs – the heat shift was evidently getting to him. The Free Jaffa who'd come along were fine and seemed concerned as the squad of Marines Jack had kept at the gate now began to 'process' the POWs that filtered back from the teams in the field. Jack wanted to go and help them himself, but someone needed to coordinate this effort. He moved over to them and waved. "Taylor! Bra'tac's people! Over here!"<p>

Clear orders made for a quick gathering. Jack brought up his omni-tool and took a moment to figure out how to display a map of the area. He pointed to the barracks Wiliams and Dixon had just hit. "Alright, we've got this point secure. I want you guys to go and clean up after the other teams. Bring back any prisoners you can – should be lots." He looked to Bra'tac's men – seven of them in total. "I think two or three of you should stay here and let these boys…" jack hooked his thumb at the growing pile of unconscious Jaffa. "…know we ain't gonna execute them. Do your thing you know?"

Several of the Jaffa gave him that same look Teal'c often did. Maybe it was a cultural thing.

* * *

><p>Lachlan waited at the small command and control hub – his gun had heated up a fair amount, but it wasn't like his Earth based weaponry where he could light a cigarette off a recently fired barrel. Nothing said badass more than covering fire – and walking away with a smoke. That being said, he took a pull off the cig he'd lit from the spent heatsink one of his comrades had ejected.<p>

His squad had done a fantastic job – mostly SASR and TAG he'd worked with before. This building wasn't like the one described to him at the barracks Williams and Dixon had hit – this building had multiple entrances and made of wood rather than stone or metal. . Seven Jaffa in total were inside – none bothering to watch their perimeter. It hadn't been difficult to sneak right up to them, Lachlan had tossed a flashbang in – causing enough confusion and shrapnel that the entire fight had lasted twenty seconds with no casualties on either side.

He could make out Dixon and Williams approaching with most of their squad. Both looked frosty and had their guns up until they spotted him. "Oi! Over here!"

Dixon was the first to lower his weapon and merely smiled. Williams gave him a bewildered look as she approached and said. "The hell? I thought you were going to wait."

Lachlan shrugged and motioned with his head back. "No need. Maybe these Jaffa figured we weren't split up. Building's secure." He blew smoke out and smiled. "Nothing if not efficient."

The squad of American marines behind Dixon and Alliance Marines behind Williams both smiled and relaxed a bit. Dixon just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Show off." He then spoke into his radio "This is Dixon to O'Neill – Command and Control building is secure. Bring Bra'tac's people in, over." Lachlan gave him an exaggerated face. Dixon rolled his eyes again and added. "Oh and Lachlan wants you to know his squad didn't need our help, over."

_"Figures. Over." _O'Neill replied in an obvious tone.

Williams shook her head. "I understand you taking advantage, but we're here to help each other."

"Of course." Lachlan raised his Avenger and took another drag on his cig. "And now we're all together, what say we hit that airfield?"

* * *

><p>Ashley found it annoying that it had taken almost twenty minutes for the three squads to regroup fully and ensure that the Jaffa who'd been incapacitated were appropriately dealt with by Bra'tac's Jaffa. Jacob Taylor had joined them at the command and control and to Ashley's surprise, showed both a good amount of respect to the Jaffa and even leadership qualities. Not something she'd expected from someone working for Cerberus. Nevertheless, here they were now and she was surprised by what she saw.<p>

Several Al'Kesh were on the ground ahead of them along with a few dozen Gliders all in a different state of disrepair. A force that strong would have easily crushed them if they'd gotten into the air, but for some reason they weren't being used. Maybe they were all in for repairs or refueling or whatever it is the Jaffa did with them when they weren't flying, but she'd learned to always look a horse in the mouth because inevitably it'd turn out to be an ass.

The airfield wasn't as big as something she'd see from the Alliance or Earth, but it was large and rectangular. A trio of pyramids stood in the distance – why she had no clue as they definitely weren't Goa'uld Motherships. The smaller craft were mostly to the north of the airfield, leaving a good hundred feet between themselves and what was obviously a control tower and barracks to the south. The recon drones were still in the air and gave them a great view of the entire scene. Jaffa milled about – all of them armed and seemingly on guard.

Dixon on the other hand was grateful as hell and eager to get moving. He was decent enough with his omni-tool that his plan of action popped up on her HUD. _"Alright, that's a hell of a lot of ships which means there's probably a hell of a lot of Jaffa around. I want a flanking maneuver so we get them in a crossfire. I'll take my squad and come at the building through those ships. We'll drop a few Hellfires on those gliders nearest the building for some improv cover. Lachlan, I want you and your squad to hit the control tower. Williams, you're the heavy hitters here so I want you to wait till we draw Jaffa out and then you hit them from behind in the south. This can turn to shit fast if we fuck it up so only stay non-lethal if you can. I'm not getting my ass fried for a stinkin' glider."_

Williams didn't like the plan much, but then again she didn't have the typical support Alliance Marines usually had. A nice Bose-Einstein Condensate warhead from a frigate in orbit would have made assaulting the control room easy.

Instead, she looked to her men all of whom had the same look on their faces. She shrugged and switched to a private communication frequency. "I know I know… just play along. We're almost done guys. Stay frosty and we'll still make 'em look average."

* * *

><p>Lachlan gave hand signals to the men following him. They moved stealthily and silently – this Alliance armor felt almost like a costume it was so light. The Avenger Rifle was perfectly balanced though and he could even hold it in one hand.<p>

The control tower was a two story building – something akin to a ladder was affixed to the rear and even from this distance Lachlan had a plan. A few Jaffa patrolled between the edge of the forest and the control tower – a good fifty feet of open terrain. The Jaffa had been inadvertently smart about this place. Nothing Lachlan hadn't trained for though. He radioed Dixon. "This is Lachlan, I'm in position to rush the building but we've got hostiles in the way. We can take them no problem but we've got little cover. That distraction would be nice, over."

A second passed before he heard Williams as well. "_In position, we'll wait for you to draw them out too, over."_

Dixon's voice grunted, and then replied. "_Copy. Keep yer heads down, I'm calling down the hammer."_

Lachlan looked to the sides where his men took position. They crouched and hid behind trees and bushes – perfect cover and concealment. He found it difficult to believe even Jaffa would be able to see them from this range. Then again, ever since seeing those craft on the ground Lachlan had a bad feeling. He kept quiet though and waited. He could hear on the command frequency as Dixon called in the strike – a full four Hellfire ripple fire for effect. The Jaffa were about to have a _really_ bad day.

It took almost a minute and a half, but Lachlan made out the first Hellfire soaring across the sky. He watched with no small sense of satisfaction as it began to arc downwards, pointing straight at a grounded Glider. It was too far for him to see, but he could imagine the broken shards of metal as the ground shook from the impact. The Jaffa in front of him turned and seemingly panicked, all screaming unintelligibly.

He waited for the Jaffa to break rank and run towards the explosion – he could just barely hear gunfire from Dixon's team as they worked their distraction. He waved forward and his team spread out to avoid getting hit with mass fire. Lachlan moved quickly but kept his gun trained forwards, even as the Jaffa entered the building or went around it to meet Dixon's team. Part of his training had taught him to always be aware of his surroundings – too much focus and he'd get a bullet in the ass from the insurgent he hadn't noticed.

It was almost insulting to the Jaffa that Lachlan got all the way to the rear of the building before anyone noticed. A single Jaffa in robes – not even armor – had exited out the rear of the control tower and gave him a shocked doubletake. Lachlan merely shook his head as the Jaffa went to draw his Zat and then went down from a sharp rifle butt to the head – silent takedown.

Lachlan risked a look back, and saw Williams along with her team moving in. He'd counted at least a dozen Jaffa moving towards Dixon's team from the rear of the building which led him to an educated estimate of fourty or so Jaffa in total. He waved his men into position to breech into the building – there wasn't even a door. How the _hell_ had the Jaffa survived this long?

Williams moved in closer and gave him a quick salute as her team moved around the building chasing the Jaffa. He heard another scream of Hellfire incoming – a few seconds later a deep rumble of an explosion and the slight shake of the ground told Lachlan that the distraction was working well. He looked across to his comrade on the other side of the door and nodded, then raised his hand with fingers spread. Lachlan counted down from three silently before making a fist and then pointing two fingers towards the door. He swung in and kept low, Avenger rifle at the ready.

Peering down the sights, he raised his left hand and motioned to the sides. "Clear the building! Call it out!"

The SAS troops behind him called out as the entered. "Left side, clear!"

"Right side, Clear!"

"Door to left!"

Lachlan quickly tried to make sense of the building. It looked like the ground floor was mostly bedding and personal spaces. The control rooms must have been upstairs.

A burst of fire from the side made him instinctively turn on his heel and aim. His radio chirped. "Contact down. Hostiles in the area."

Lachlan turned back and spotted another two doors leading to what he assumed were more living spaces. The door to his left had been kicked open – nothing but what looked like lockers. He sighted in on the next two doors and kept moving. It paid off as the door swung open and a Jaffa charged through. Lachlan calmly pressed the trigger and held the gun in place as it fired.

The Jaffa took the rounds in the left shoulder – the concussion rounds pushing him back and flipping him giving Lachlan a perfect shot to the back of the head. The Jaffa went down without a fight – but more began to spill out. Lachlan kept his calm and sighted in again –calling to his men "Contact! Need assistance!"

While the British SAS and the SASR held to many equivalent standards, there were a few differences. Lachlan had done tours in Iraq and Afghanistan, but he hadn't had too much urban street fighting experience. Instead, he fell back on his training and focused on neutralizing the threat before it became lethal.

The SAS soldiers on the other hand had plenty of urban experience and leapfrogged ahead. "Taking point! Cover!"

Lachlan didn't complain as he stopped firing – now three Jaffa on the ground unconscious while the few still remaining inside tried to fire from cover. Before they could react, the leading SAS trooper pulled a grenade from his belt. "Flashbang out! Cover!"

Lachlan watched just long enough to see the cylindrical grenade bounce off the opposite wall and directly into the doorway – _nice shot_. He winced and tried to cover his ears as a second later the grenade detonated in a brilliant flash of light and intense bang. He was pleasantly surprised as the SAS soldiers showed little sign of being affected and charged in the door.

By the time Lachlan got to the door, the SAS soldiers had put down the stunned Jaffa with close range headshots. He wanted to congratulate them but he figured it could wait. "Clear the rest! I've got an idea about the second floor!" He switched his radio to the command frequency. "This is Lachlan, Calling in a fire mission!"

* * *

><p>Doctor Weir watched with morbid curiosity through the Recon Drone's camera. The fighting looked almost like a summer blockbuster action as Jaffa lined up and fired Staff shots and Zats towards the smoke and fire of the now two destroyed Al'Kesh – Tracer rounds rippled back from the concealed position.<p>

To her side, Major Davis continued issuing orders. "Next Hellfire between Colonel Dixon and the Jaffa – keep them covered Sergeant."

Walter nodded and worked calmly. Weir could only watch in admiration as the trained soldiers worked diligently. On the screen, the Jaffa tried to move towards Dixon's team despite not having much in the way of cover. She noted the Recon drones moving in closer – so close in fact…

"Drones moving into position Major." Walter called out.

Weir couldn't take this anymore. "What, what's happening?"

Davis didn't even turn his head to reply. "The drones are going to clear the second floor. With that, we'll only have straggler Jaffa and anyone near the airfield to deal with. This is almost done." Davis scoffed softly. "I'd almost say it was too easy, but I'm not going to tempt fate."

Weir winced. "I think you just did."

* * *

><p>Ashley crept forward and hugged the wall of the building. This was almost stupid. These Jaffa wouldn't be a threat if they didn't have overpowered yet cumbersome weapons and ships. To launch this kind of assault on an Alliance held base would have been suicide without air, tech and biotic support. A few 'hellfire' missiles were useful, but not the same.<p>

The way they didn't watch their six while engaging Dixon's men who were behind fantastic cover almost made it sad when they reached the other side of the building. Broad side of a barn didn't do it justice. She looked to the soldiers around her and shrugged. "Start on the left, concussion rounds. Go!"

* * *

><p>When the fire slackened, Dixon poked his head and watched as the Alliance Marines quickly cut down the dozen or so Jaffa who were pushing on his position. He was impressed by their accuracy - it didn't even feel like he needed to take cover from friendly fire. He just watched as the Jaffa were suddenly caught in a trap, and quickly went down without anymore injuries.<p>

Another Hellfire came soaring in, slamming into the open ground between the Jaffa and Dixon giving him even better cover. Dixon clicked his radio onto the command frequency. "This is Dixon. Airfield is more or less secure. Gonna sweep and make sure there aren't any stragglers. Also gonna need some techs to make sure these planes are safe, over."

Colonel O'Neill replied, his voice sounded almost relieved. "_Good job people. Bra'tac's Jaffa will move in to secure any prisoners. Stay frosty, we'll send the techs out to secure everything they can, over."_

Dixon looked around – his team hadn't taken any casualties, but this had been one hell of a lucky break. The smoke and wreckage left from the destroyed Al'Kesh and Gliders lay strewn ahead of him, a minefield of ash and broken metal. Dixon sighed and shook his head. "Tell em to bring a fire extinguisher."

* * *

><p>Jack watched the people around him as he walked with his escort. Evidently, Major Davis had ordered a few 'trusted' soldiers to watch him and he'd only noticed when he tried to move off on his own. Rather than order them off, Jack decided to just get used to it as it was something he probably would <em>need<em> to get used to.

Rows of Jaffa – six or seven each – were being escorted towards the Stargate. They all looked wounded and dazed, he recognized the look of shock when he saw it. Some of Bra'tac's Jaffa offered them water or aid, but the captured Jaffa merely ignored them or spit back. This wasn't going to get any easier. Suddenly he felt a little better when he realized Weir and Jacob Carter were in the process of organized an evacuation of _half a galaxy._ A few pissed off Jaffa was getting off easy.

The command and control center seemed the logical option to check out first. He'd seen Al'Kesh and gliders before and without Carter around, tech just didn't feel the same. At least a command center would have Intel that could come in handy.

On his way through the forest, he spotted Lachlan's team approaching. The way they still moved from cover to cover even though the area had been more or less secured made Jack feel just a bit uncomfortable – when had he become complancent about going to new and possibly hazardous worlds?

Lachlan approached and gave him a quick salute. Jack nodded back and looked to his escort. "Major, maybe you can help me with this stray problem."

Lachlan chuckeld and shook his head. "Not my area of expertise. Just double checking for stragglers. Those recon drones are better than predators, sir."

"That they are." Jack replied. "I'm going to that command center. Keep up your sweep and coordinate with the others. "

"Yes, sir. We'll make our way to the airfield."

Lachlan nodded, gave another quick salute and then motioned to his men. Jack saw the well oiled machine these men were. Typically the SAS and the SASR didn't work together on missions, but the training on the Mass Effect armor and weapons had forced them to coordinate. He'd seen and heard enough of both to know the SGC was better for having them – but they weren't explorers.

Jack's marine escort moved ahead as they approached the command centre. A trio of Jaffa were kneeling in front with their hands behind their heads. – a pair of Alliance Marines with weapons pointed at them. There weren't any dead bodies thankfully, but Jack knew this wasn't going to be this easy for long.

The control room was less than what he expected. There was a trio of monitors, a few chairs and a bunk nearby. The room's electronics were all housed in one large… closet? Jack wasn't sure of the word by 'mainframe' came to mind. It wouldn't be too long for the techs to arrive to get whatever they could out of this thing.

"I haven't ever seen tech like this."

Jack turned to the voice. Chief Williams had entered the room from the other side and gave Jack a nod. Jack replied. "I'm not the best to ask. Carter can talk for hours on this stuff."

Williams chuckled softly. "Reminds me of a few engineers I know of." She didn't look even slightly stressed. Jack wondered what she thought of the mission. "They didn't put up much of a fight. I know our tech gives us an advantage, but this was more than that. It's almost as if they let us win."

Jack walked up to the screen and rubbed his fingers along it. "I'll take it. Not every mission we've undertaken against the Jaffa went this well." He sighed. "Then again, we've never really launched a full scale assault like this."

Jack tinkered with the control panel. He'd seen enough Jaffa tech that he knew it would likely take someone with Naquadah in their system to run it properly. Williams walked up and joined him. "I've read about the SGC. Not exactly the most aggressive military operation."

"Well, we've blown up stuff." Jack replied. "More than a few motherships. Carter even blew up a sun once."

Williams snorted. "I've heard." She shook her head. "This all feels so strange to me. It wasn't long ago that I was policing refugees on the Citadel, and before that I was on a colony world getting hit by the Collectors."

"Nasty bug things?" Jack replied, Williams turned to him with a curious look. "I read up on Shepard's activities, Alliance's too."

"Oh?" Williams asked.

_"I'd love to hear about it all."_

Jack recognized the voice instantly and reacted. He snapped behind him with his sidearm at the ready and aimed. Williams did the same, but she moved so fast that by the time Jack focused on the torso of the target, Williams had already identified ti and opened fire.

Her Predator sidearm popped loudly and the rounds dug into the walls behind the target. Jack watched the warbling effect of the hologram as not only Williams fired, but his escort as well.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jack screamed as he raised his hand. "Hold your fire!" When they didn't listen to the first order, Jack screamed again. "Cease fire! It's a hologram!"

It took a few seconds for the people around him to stop firing, but Jack's voice had cut through the popping. The hologram looked back at him and smiled. "Well… that was unexpected. Usually we have words before opening fire."

Jack grumbled and said. "That's because I listen before I mock you." He holstered his weapon and shook his head. "Ba'al."

Williams didn't holster her sidearm and instead kept it trained on the hologram. "Ba'al? _You're _the Goa'uld?" Williams snorted. "Guess I expected someone more… megalomaniac."

"I'm nothing if not reasonable." Ba'al explained, a hint of a smile in his face. "For example, you all being alive at this point."

Jack looked around and shrugged. "Doesn't look that way from where I am."

"Oh?" Ba'al replied.

Nothing happened. Jack sighed. "Either make your point or float away you…"

The ground suddenly shook just a bit – the sound of an explosion not too far off snapped everyone in the room to attention. A mere second later Jack heard Dixon on the radio screaming through static. "..._us H Chr…! Orbital fi.. Airfield… back Fall back!"_

Jack looked up to Ba'al who gave him a devious grin. "Wha…"

"Ha'tak in orbit." Ba'al replied. "I'm sure your Tok'ra friends would have told you this base was undefended – a wrong assumption."

"Well it is making an ass of you." Jack growled. He then turned on his radio. "Dixon… report; any thing else coming down?"

A few seconds passed before Dixon replied still staticy but clearer. "_Not yet… but that shot took out an Al'Kesh and nearly fried Lachlan's team. I see him but his radio's out. Doesn't look like we lost anyone."_

"Good." Ba'al said. "I wasn't sure if the Jaffa Commander would be willing to listen to me after all this."

"Listen to you?" Williams asked. "You mean you ordered your men _not_ to hit anyone with that strike?"

"A demonstration of my intentions. Nothing more." Ba'al replied. "If anything, I want to speak candidly. Colonel O'Neill seems to only listen to excess."

"General actually." Jack replied. Williams and the escorts gave him a quick look of curiosity. He shrugged and looked back. "It's in the mail. Trust me." He clicked his radio. "Dixon. Standby. See if you can get Lachlan on the horn and tell them the same." He then looked back to Ba'al's hologram. "Okay, you've got our attention."

"Exactly." Ba'al replied. His brow wrinkled – obviously annoyed. "I am no fool O'Neill. This… _Apostle_ seeks both our ends. Your usage of this strange… _Mass Effect _technology tells me all I need to know about what you know."

Williams looked at Jack quickly, but then kept quiet. Jack was thankful. "Worried you know what it's called. What exactly do you want?

"Your attention elsewhere." Ba'al growled. "I was _crushing_ the System Lords and seeking to end millennia of violence between us when this Apostle arrived. The chaos gave the System Lords an advantage, and then those creatures appeared." Ba'al turned and walked a bit – how the hologram worked was beyond Jack. "I have been fighting them ever since. I believe you've been doing the same."

Williams finally holstered her sidearm and then growled. "Don't tell me you want to work with us."

"Hal" Ba'al chuckled. "I wouldn't stoop so low – at least not yet." He turned back to Jack and Williams. "What does interest me is exactly what you've already given me – your attention. I want it pointed elsewhere. Think of this planet as a… truce. I could burn you all to cinders, but you're more valuable to me pointed in another direction. In return I'll do the same for you and whatever you plan to do."

Jack considered it. Ba'al might be high on his hit list, but with the fledgling Coalition at stake, he needed to ensure a win – even if it was a given win. "So what? You just leave all these Jaffa to us? These ships?"

"Negligible." Ba'al replied. "The Jaffa can go wallow in one of your prisons for all I care. They failed me by letting you capture them so they are nothing to me. Consider the few Al'kesh left my offer of truce – as I meant it to be."

"Were they something before?" Jack asked. "Just clarifying."

"Of course not."

Williams shook her head. "Are you saying you were willing to sacrifice this entire base? Why not just tell the Jaffa to give up?"

"You think I didn't?" Ba'al retorted. "As soon as you attacked, my servants alerted me. Once I was reasonably sure it was you and not Apostle's forces, I ordered these Jaffa to stand down. They refused – but I was able to remotely disable their craft."

Jack thought about it. It made a sickening degree of sense. "That's it? You want us to leave you alone and you'll leave us alone?"

"Of course not." Ba'al replied, his eyes narrowing. "We are not friends O'Neill. But I think we can ignore each other until more pressing concerns are dealt with." Ba'al raised a hand towards the consoles behind Jack – they came to life and showed galactic maps and more information. "The Tok'ra have sacrificed many lives in the pursuit of the information I'm freely giving you."

Jack looked and wondered where the hell was Carter when he needed her. He sighed and shook his head. "This isn't over. But I can wait." Jack turned back to Ba'al. "Just sayin', I hope Apostle comes for you first."

"Likewise." Ba'al replied with a devious grin. He turned to Williams. "Shame, I had hoped to see Major Carter."

Williams turned to Jack again, a squeamish look on her face as Ba'al vanished. "Uhh… That's probably creepier than I want to think."

"Oh yeah." Jack replied. This mission had gone in a surprising direction. He'd have one _hell _of a conversation with the people back home. He clicked onto the Command Frequency. "This is O'Neill. Get all those Jaffa back to the SGC. I don't think we're in for anymore surprises." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Dropping shoes _always _pissed him off.

_** -Unknown-**_

_Shepard opened his eyes and felt little but pulsing pains along his body. Good – the pain meant he was alive. What vision did come to him was blurred, his hand instinctively wiped and along with a sharp biting pain came away with sweat, grime, and the distinct soddy reddish-brown of dirt mixed with blood._

_As me moved his arm, a sharp stabbing pain hit his left side and he convulsed. The pain was strange – it felt like he'd been stabbed or shot, but it radiated out into his legs and arm. Secondary pains hit his left leg and he willed himself to stay still as movement aggravated it._

_He had to do something… something to do with why he now realized he was soaking wet and bruised all over. What felt like a waterfall rained down on him – it was a dirty muddy water that seeped into his armor and chilled his skin. His helmet was cracked and Kawashi visor shattered. His armor felt broken in places like he'd been hit with a element zero sledgehammer. A piece of the headset across his forehead had dug in and left a long laceration – that was going to leave a scar. He looked down at his hand and saw the shaking – and finally felt the panting of desperate breaths for oxygen. Shepard also saw the rocks and dirt beneath him – shards of metal and debris from… something… all of it looked scorched and muddy – a strange combination he thought._

_The world around him seemed to phase in and out of reality. He was beside a cluff – the water came from a spout above but didn't pool very well. He realized he was on an incline and had evidently fallen. A relatively sparse ground lay ahead – a couple of trees and what looked like the creek formed by the water above. _

_Shepard was aware of his motions, but he didn't seem to have any real control. In fact, all he had in his mind was rage. A deep rage that overrided every other feeling swelled in his chest and flowed to his arms. A quick and involuntary omni-tool check gave him a sit-rep. He was wounded – broken ribs, a hairline fracture of his left ankle, his left arm had apparently been dislocated and relocated explaining the dull throbbing… His right side had fared better though still hurt._

_Shepard wasn't worried though; the fury inside him would keep him going. Something was nearby – only a few meters away half submerged in what looked like a creek. _

_Suddenly aware of his surroundings, Shepard saw a debris field filled with metal. It almost looked like the debris from a ship. Had he been shot down? He didn't remember. All he could think of was the body – or rather person ahead of him._

_He forced his left leg ahead, biting down on his lip to grit through the pain. Shepard's weapons were gone… or at least nowhere to be seen. His fury needed to go somewhere and the person ahead utterly deserved it. He just couldn't understand why, but didn't seem to question it._

_His right hand made the memorized motion for his omni-blade, but the tool gave him a loud and shrill beep instead. He slowly limped towards the body – it moved just a bit, it seemed just as wounded as he. With no weapons, no omni-blade, and as hurt as he was. Shepard had to improvise._

_Just before he reached the body, he gingerly balanced on one leg and picked up a broken piece of piping. It was stuck to what looked like a shattered piece of wall brace. A simple tug wouldn't do, so he crouched – careful not to aggravate his left leg and leaned with his back against it. Using his right armpit and body as leverage, he bent and snapped off a two foot section of pipe. Pain shot through his body from the exertion and he had to close his eyes and will it away. _

_Everything still moved on automatic – who was this in front of him? Shepard breathed in deeply and swallowed before pulling himself up. He limped towards the body – the end of the pipe dragging behind him leaving a small trail. He loomed over the body whom was dressed in robes, groaning and now rolling over…_

_**-Normandy SR-2, Shepard's Cabin- **_

Shepard woke up with a start and flung his sheets off. His eyes were wide open – the dark blue glow from his fishtank next to him gave the waking a surreal feel. He looked around – everything seemed normal, though his heart pounded in his chest. EDI would have probably taken note and maybe even alerted Chakwas.

Catching his breath, he laid back down. Just a nightmare. He checked the clock and decided on trying sleep again for the two hours before they'd reach the Arcturus Relay to go meet the Quarians. What the hell kind of nightmare was that?


	26. Coalition: Quarians

**Coalition: Quarians **

**_-Normandy SR-2, Miranda's Office, En Route to Valhallan Threshold-_**

Miranda had been putting together a list of available and beneficial resources for the Quarians when the call had come from Chakwas. It was a calm message, but Miranda could detect the distinct flavoring of anger beneath it. Major Sheppard had been admitted to the infirmary by Jack – severe bruising and exhaustion. Miranda's first thoughts were less than savory, but then decided that it was only across the deck so she'd take a look herself. The little box of chocolate on her desk looked all the more appealing.

The 'time' was considered sometime between breakfast and dinner depending on the crew shift. The crew who sat and ate gave her nods and acknowledgements as she walked by. Nothing like salutes though, they kept those for Shepard.

She entered the infirmary and raised an eyebrow at the scene. John was laying back on a bed, eyes closed and seemingly asleep under the covers. Jack sat on the bed opposite him, her feet up and chewing on what looked like a chocolate bar. Chakwas was at her console – obviously trying not to look at Jack. The doctor stood up and greeted Miranda. "Ah, I was hoping you'd come. I've got a situation that merits your attention."

Miranda walked in and heard the door whoosh closed behind her. "Oh? What happened?" She looked at Jack and narrowed her eyes. "I hope there's a good reason Major Sheppard is here."

Jack smiled back in a devious grin. "He asked for some help with his biotics. I obliged."

Chakwas made a stern sound and growled. "Apparently, Miss Jack thought the best way to get Major Sheppard to practice with his biotics was to shoot him repeatedly with concussion rounds."

Miranda raised her eyebrows and looked at Jack. Rather than say anything though, Miranda sighed and turned to Chakwas. "Noted. Can I have a moment alone with these two?"

"I _am _awake." John suddenly loudly stated. He kept his eyes closed and remained on the bed. "Admittedly, I'd prefer not to end up in here, but Jack didn't do anything I didn't ask for."

Chakwas snorted. "And here I thought he was more than a typical soldier. Reminds me of a young man I knew once." She turned to Miranda and shook her head. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee. I don't want to have to treat these kinds of injuries again."

Miranda nodded and let Chakwas leave. Miranda waited until the door was closed to speak. "So I see you've decided to give John the same kind of training you went through."

"Better than talking all day." Jack replied as she got up off the bed. "Also better than letting Cerberus give him a one-sided view." Jack pulled up her omni-tool and a graph came up. "It worked if you give a shit."

Miranda accepted the data transfer request and pulled up the info in front of her. "Regardless, his injuries…"

"It's worth it!" Jack growled. "He'll never amount to anything if he doesn't…"

"He isn't a…"

"Whoa!" John barked suddenly. His hands in the air and head up. Both Miranda and Jack quieted. John looked at them both and chuckled. "Not that a catfight wouldn't be entertaining between you two, but I think I should have some say in this shouldn't I?"

"Of course." Miranda replied – it was difficult not to tell him to shut up at the catfight comment. Admittedly she hadn't expected Jack to _actually _give him the kind of intense training it would take for John to learn – she'd planned to start him on that once he'd secured his loyalty to the mission. "Though I do think you can do so without ending up in the infirmary."

"Yeah, 'cause Cerberus is all about nice and safe training." Jack coldly hissed. "Don't try and deny it you heartless bitch, you _recognize_ what I'm doing. You know _exactly_ because you've used it before. Unlike you fucks, I actually explained it to him."

"Cerberus regrets what happened,,."

"Yeah, _that's _why you tracked me down after so many years." Jack snorted back. She turned to John. "I'm outta here, Talk to me next time you want to level up."

John chuckled and shook his head. "I'll bring armor." He then looked to Miranda as Jack wormed past and stormed out. "Guessing you'll have something to say about this."

"Much. But it's pointless." Miranda sighed. "It may surprise you, but I actually agree with Jack's method of training you. Perhaps a bit extreme, but most biotics spend years training what we're attempting to teach you in months." She moved over and sat on the bed next to John. "I want to be very open faced with you. Jack is an _incredibly_ dangerous person. Don't take her nonchalance and attitude to mean she's stable."

"No, because a woman wearing only leather straps and tattoos is totally stable." John replied.

Miranda fought a smirk. John certainly did have a sense of humor. "Good." She brought up the information Jack had taken during their 'training'. "Has she explained this to you?"

"Sorry, I was a bit busy trying to _breath_ without pain." John replied. "She said I got better. Not sure I feel that way."

"Well you can." Miranda explained, and then flipped the chart so he could see it. "This is a measurement of the round velocity recorded by Jack's omni-tool. A biotic barrier works by reducing the mass of any incoming projectile and negating its inertia." She highlighted the part of the chart that showed the individual round velocity – it was going down slowly. "The pain helped you focus. It's actually a very effective tool as the desire to stop that pain is quite the incentive."

John laughed and groaned softly from the pain in his chest. "True. So I actually improved?"

"You did." Miranda then highlighted where on the graph he'd need to get in order to qualify for a biotics soldier. It was still a very long way away from his scores. "At this rate, you'll qualify for the Alliance Biotic program in two years."

John winced. "Ouch."

"Don't feel bad." Miranda explained. "You've taken the first real step towards utilizing your newfound abilities. I feel that with a mixture of Jack's intense power training and guidance and focus from myself, you'll not have to wait two years to begin combat training."

"Wait." John straightened. Miranda noted he didn't seem to acknowledge his pain anymore. "Combat _training? _You mean that's just to get to the _start_ of this?"

"Typically it's a very long process." Miranda explained. "Most Biotics don't see real combat until they're in their late twenties. This is of course if they enlist straight out of school." She shut off her omni-tool and rubbed her hands together. "Next time you wish to get some unorthodox training, at least let me know. You'll still need to learn about tech abilities before getting into actual biotic abilities."

John sighed and shook his head. "Is it worth it? I mean, it's not like I'll be any use anytime soon."

"I wouldn't say that." Miranda said. "In the time I've known you, you've demonstrated your willingness to fight for what you believe in. Belief is a force to be reckoned with."

John's face softened into a thoughtful expression. He took a deep breath in and then asked. "That's… actually kinda reassuring."

Miranda stayed quiet for a moment. She'd had a few small talks with Shepard about this kind of thing. He'd admitted that Cerberus had benefits that gave Miranda opportunity to use her skills, to actually make a difference. The problem was that her 'skills' weren't earned - they were given to her. In some ways, John's desire to improve was more than she'd done with just natural talent.

John just gave her a curious look back.

**_-Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck- _**

"Approaching the relay."

Shepard reviewed the list that Miranda had graciously drawn up. It listed equipment, technologies like better grav plating and shielding, though most importantly it had all the research Mordin and Chakwas had drawn up for Tretonin. It wasn't ready for Quarian usage, but Mordin was confident that with some more testing and proper samples from the Quarians themselves, he could get a viable treatment worked out. It was all nicely summed up in a proposal – though the core files were encrypted. Shepard had a plan and he didn't plan on staying long.

The CIC had all the important people needed. Miranda stood at her position to the side of the command dais, Carter right next to her. Teal'c silently watched the holographic display in the middle while standing ahead towards the cockpit. Joker kept calling out their position. "Fifteen seconds to relay."

Shepard wondered what the Quarians would think of the Normandy just arriving. They hadn't been too happy with Cerberus being involved back on Freedom's Progress, but he'd made strides to distance himself from it. He was here as part of the Coalition – not Cerberus. He wondered if the others around him felt the same.

"4, 3, 2 ,1…"

He felt the familiar tug as the ship entered the relay and shot into the open expanse of space. A few seconds was all it'd take. The blue warble of relay travel always mesmerized him.

A moment later he felt the forward tug as the ship reentered normal space – IFF alarms went off and Joker called out. "Jump successful. Radar is picking up bogeys nearby."

Shepard didn't even have to ask as EDI pulled up a navigational map onto the main hologram emitter. The Normandy slowly moved away from the Relay – but four other signals closed in. "EDI, what are those?"

It took another few seconds, but EDI replied as the images resolved. "IFF transponders show them as Quarian Frigates. They have weapons armed and barriers up. We're receiving an order to stand down."

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "Great. Well let's not be hostile. Bring us to a halt Joker, but keep barriers up. Be ready to engage cloaking device if necessary."

"Are they usually this hostile?" Carter asked.

Shepard turned and shook his head to her. "Not exactly. They're very protective about their fleet but for the most part Quarians aren't a warring race." He turned back to the screen. "Get me a link to the lead ship. Let's see what they know." Another few seconds passed until an additional hologram showing a Quarian commander appeared. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. We've got no hostile intentions towards you or your fleet. We're here to speak with the admiralty regarding the galactic situation. I'm about to send you a detailed file with what we'd like to discuss."

No response, Shepard watched as EDI magnified the audio sensors and picked up whispering. Before she could translate it for the crew, the Quarian Commander replied. _"Hold station. I will relay your request but if you move, we will not hesitate to open fire."_

"Given what's happened, I don't blame you." Shepard muted the communication and turned to Miranda. "Send the file, but keep an eye on them. Any confirmation of them firing and I want us taking evasive course and cloak engaged. Let them make the first move."

He noted Miranda's less than excited face, but saw Carter nod approvingly. The difference in their experiences was clear even without words. The crew waited tensely around him, he wondered how Jack, Grunt and the others who weren't on the CIC dealt with these kinds of situations.

It was a long wait as EDI kept track of the Quarians. Signals from deeper in the system finally appeared, the Quarian fleet had taken a position above a gas giant planet – obviously letting go of their static buildup on their hulls. Maybe they wanted to be ready to jump if necessary. It made sense – they had no idea if they'd have to make a run for it.

A message came in after several minutes, EDI pulsed and spoke. "Receiving message – The Quarian admiralty has reviewed your message and is willing to meet with us. They will send a gunship to pick up Commander Shepard as well as Colonel Carter and Mister Teal'c. The Normandy is to stay under the watch of a secondary patrol which will be escorting the gunship."

Carter harrumphed. "That's some pretty high security. Why a gunship?"

"They'll be staffed by marines." Shepard replied. "The Quarian flotilla is one of the hardest places to get into."

"Were my race endangered, I think I'd do the same." Miranda mused. Shepard didn't disagree. Miranda continued. "The Quarians are an interesting lot. They've always had aptitude for technology, but their circumstances almost ensure that they have the best engineers you can dream of. It's simple to fix things when you have resources, but they've made their ability to make something from next to nothing almost legendary."

"Sounds like I'll have a lot to talk to them about." Carter replied.

"Let's just hope they decide to work with us." Shepard said. "Alright Colonel, Teal'c, let's get suited up and get going." Shepard turned and began to walk down the dais when he noticed Carter give him a funny look. "Something wrong?"

"You don't mean get suited up in armor?"

Shepard stopped for a second and stared back at Carter's confused face. "You can bring your pajamas if you want, but I don't expect we'll take _that _long."

Carter frowned, though he could see Miranda smirk just slightly off behind her. "I thought this was a diplomatic meeting. Armor might seem… aggressive don't you think?"

"Different kind of diplomacy." Shepard replied. "We're just as likely to get shot at as yelled at. Aggressive Diplomacy is the only way to get things done when everyone's got an Omni-tool." He sighed and stepped closer so he could speak quieter. "I don't expect a fight, but we need to approach this with strength. We need the Quarians to see the benefit of working with us and a part of that is our ability to defend ourselves. It might seem strange, but I know how these people work. Not to mention that our armor is air-tight, the Quarians won't exactly like us introducing foreign bacteria to their ship."

Carter stared at him for a little while longer before sighing and nodding. "Alright. You do know your own galaxy better than I do. Let's hope things don't get complicated."

Shepard winced and shook his head. "Had to say it didn't you?"

_**-Quarian Cruiser Rayya, Airlock - **_

Sam didn't know whether to marvel in wonder, or terror at what was around her. She'd known the Quarians wore bio-suits from her research, but it hadn't dawned on her that they used them almost as second skins. _Everyone _of the thirty or so bystanders was wearing one. The fully sealed helmet Shepard had given her only made the place seem alien to her even more. Was their air even breathable to her? Teal'c remained calm, perhaps he was just as confused but he didn't show it. Sam wondered how many alien races he'd been exposed to in his life.

Then she'd seen the Quarian fleet and her heart skipped a beat – she'd never seen such a large group of ships before, not even from the Goa'uld. She'd stopped trying to count the varieties at fifteen as she realized they were _all _different - Just like each Quarian had a slightly different suit. Fifty thousand had been the answer to her question that only made her heart beat quicker, but none of this prepared her for what was inside the ship they'd hitched a ride to. The trip over had been quiet – she followed Shepard's lead and simply tried not to make it obvious she had no clue what she was getting herself into. Teal'c did the same, though they were more than a little scared of his imposing figure.

The Quarian's voices were flanged much like the Goa'uld's, but it was obvious that the speaker system they used was responsible and not a parasitic infection. Teal'c kept his distance, his helmet not doing much to hide his stern face. The most eerie part of it all was that she couldn't see any of their faces clearly.

Three Quarians escorted them through the ship that looked rusted out and depleted. Sam didn't really expect this kind of place from a race 'known' for their engineering skills. Then again, if she'd been stuck in space on ships that weren't designed for generational status, she'd make due as well.

Most of the Quarians weren't armed, but every so often she noticed a guard off the side calming the people, weapon at the ready. She switched her communications to private and spoke quietly. "Looks like we're causing a bit of a storm."

"Not many people have ever been in the Quarian fleet." Shepard admitted. "Also I wouldn't be surprised if they can listen in on this, so just follow my lead."

"I do not believe we are in danger, Colonel Carter." Teal'c looked around and made no sign of defending himself. "We are merely curiosities."

Sam could see the reverence that Shepard gave the Quarians and decided to just go with Teal'c's gut instinct. The SGC hadn't been able to crack the encryption of these channels yet so for Shepard to worry meant they were _very _good.

The dark and rusted hallways winded through the ship, but eventually it led into a larger room, then to Sam's surprise, an amphitheater style room. There were at least a dozen guards around with a variety of weapons, all protecting a large raised stand – five Quarians stood there. To Sam's surprise, one of the Quarians on the ground floor approached them without hesitation.

Shepard chuckled and nodded. "Tali!"

"Shepard." The Quarian spoke as she approached. Sam gave her a look up and down and wondered if maybe formfitting clothes was a style of the galaxy. "This is unexpected, but I'm glad to see you."

"Likewise." Shepard replied. He turned to Sam and motioned to her. "This is Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c. It's a long story but they've been helping me since the galaxy changed."

Tali nodded – Sam noticed that she wasn't surprised by the admission. "Pleasure to meet you Colonel Carter. I'm sure if Shepard likes you, so will I." She then turned to Teal'c and had to crane her neck up. "I see you've found even humans who are like Krogan. Welcome."

"I am no human." Teal'c replied. "I am a Jaffa, though I serve no Goa'uld." He paused momentarily and then added. "I am honored to be here."

Carter nodded. "We all are, I'm sure we'll get a chance to talk once this is done here." She motioned to the room. "What's going on exactly?"

Tali motioned for the two of them to follow her. A Quarian armed with a heavy rifle and light grey and red armor hovered around her – quiet but watching the two humans and Jaffa. "Come, the admiralty wishes to meet with you. I've asked to be your guide."

* * *

><p>Shepard gave Carter a look with a simple nod. Carter understood immediately that Shepard trusted Tali, shrugged and went along with it. In turn, Carter gave a similar gesture to Teal'c.<p>

They approached the large stand with five Quarians atop – now Sam understanding it was the Admiralty. The thoughts of how politics must work on a race living primarily on spaceships made her curious. Battlestar Galactica came to mind.

The Admiral at the top of the stand moved forward and spoke. It was a woman wearing a dark purple and black bio-suit. "Commander Shepard. Colonel Carter. I am Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, welcome."

Shepard looked around and gave Tali a look before turning back to the Admirals. Sam stood beside him and kept quiet as he spoke. "Admirals. I trust you've reviewed the files we sent you?"

The Admirals shot each other looks before Shala'Raan spoke again "We have not had the time to examine everything, though the majority of it is encrypted. Despite this, our scouts have reported many of the same things you describe. We had no idea the devastation was so terribile."

"It's all true. Thessia's gone, My own homeworld is gone. The Reapers have begun the invasion and even worse, there's a new enemy after us all with technology we've never seen. I know it's hard to believe, but this galaxy's been merged with another – a galaxy Colonel Carter and Teal'c are from." He turned and nodded to Carter. "We believe the Reapers are responsible for this, and through their power of indoctrination, they've begun to take new enemy that has allied itself with the Reaper is called the Goa'uld - a race of parasitical beings that have very powerful technology." He looked at Teal'c. "Though I'm not the best qualified to talk of that."

Teal'c took the hint and stood up straight. "The Goa'uld are a nightmare. They enslave and kill any who try to oppose them. My people have served them as slaves for generations – so much is it ingrained, that they have changed us physiologically to carry their young. Without a Goa'uld symbiote – most Jaffa would die within days."

Shala'Raan kept her calm and replied. "Terrible, though you say only most."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied. "I do not carry a Goa'uld parasite within me. I have freed myself using Tretonin, something that Commander Shepard believes you may benefit from."

Shepard nodded and then motioned to Carter. "We'll get to that. Colonel Carter comes from an Earth with different technology. They are the ones who gave the Jaffa this Tretonin. They operate a different kind of relay system as well as ships. They've opposed the Goa'uld successfully for years now, and have pledged their support against this Reaper/Goa'uld threat. Their allies have joined as well, as you will read in the file."

"A fantastic tale you've sent us, Commander." One of the Admirals said. Sam noticed his voice was more than a little pompous. "Yet the 'proof' you offer could easily be fabricated. I'm sure you understand that we cannot merely believe you."

"Sadly, I've had to get used to that mentality, Admiral…?" Shepard replied.

"Zaal'Koris." The Admiral replied. "Mentality or not, put yourself in our situation. We see you as a courtesy, and your information is welcome. But we must deliberate and see to the effects on our own people before making any rash decisions."

Carter had given Shepard a look of disbelief, as did many around him. It was all the more surprising when he continued. "I don't have the time to waste proving myself to you, so instead I'm forced to trust that you'll do the right thing regardless." Shepard brought up his omni-tool. "The file I've sent has encrypted information, the key to which I'm forwarding you right now. You'll see schematics for weapons, ships, shielding… and most importantly, Tretonin." Shepard turned to Sam as he sent the file on his Omni-Tool. "Colonel Carter might be able to explain it better."

Carter gulped in surprise, but then went with it. "Uh yes hello. Our technology operates on a wholely different premise. Rather than based on the mass effect properties of Element Zero, our technology is based on the extremely potent energetic reaction of an element we call Naquadah – as well as its isotope Naquadria. To simplify it, our technology requires orders of magnitude more power than your own. On the medical side, Tretonin is an immunobooster. Our allies the Jaffa have been using it to free themselves from the Goa'uld who use their lack of immune system to enslave them. They've been using Tretonin for some time now and it can even serve as a medicine in small doses to humans or other lifeforms. It can actually completely replace an immune system as it does for the Jaffa."

The Quarians all looked at each other in confusion. Sam didn't blame them. "Much of what you say makes little sense to us." Shala'Raan explained. "But we will further examine your evidence before speaking again." The other four Admirals turned as well and moved off the stand towards what looked like a little room. Shepard was surprised none of the other Admirals spoke, but then again he hadn't seen much need for them to.

Teal'c turned and looked at Shepard. "That was… succinct."

Shepard sighed and shook his head as they left. The crowd around him dispersed slowly – though Tali and a red armored Quarian remained close. "Let's hope it's enough, I'm tired of having to buy everyone's loyalty with a fight."

Tali chuckled – something he noticed Carter found more than a little curious. "It would be nice to break the habit. Though what files are these?"

The crowd mulled around, each little group having their conversations until the guards kicked them out. Shepard could see that Carter felt very out of place despite his own comfort with Tali. Teal'c simply didn't seem to care. "Research, schematics. Most of it comes from Colonel Carter's people at Stargate Command."

"Stargate Command?" Tali asked. Sam could swear her suit moved in the same manner as an eyebrow rising. "Well. It appears you've gone and had an adventure without me." She turned to Sam; the glowing white eyes underneath were _eerie. _"I think perhaps you and I should talk."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Learning about the Quarians had been fascinating – though Sam felt bad Daniel wasn't here to appreciate it. Tali in particular seemed comfortable speaking with her, but she caught from the evidently young Quarian's body language that she clearly had a crush on the Commander. Sam didn't want to think about it, so she focused on what she could do. Teal'c had remained quiet and watched the door. Sam wanted to talk to him more, but things were just getting too crazy. She made a note to speak with him the next time they had a moment on Normandy.<p>

They had moved off to a small waiting area with chairs and a table. Sam noticed some litter around which led her to believe this place had been quickly cleared away for their usage. Space must have been at premium for these people so a private place like this was probably revered. Tali had been grilling her on technology but Sam didn't mind explaining. "So when matter enters the event horizon, its pattern is stored in the crystal matrix and sent to the target Stargate."

Tali nodded as if understanding everything, "Does the type of matter make a difference? Is the reconstruction process volatile to explosive materials or cancerous to organics?"

"Uh, no, no and god I hope not." Sam cocked her head in mild surprise. "You're not at all surprised at this are you? This technology doesn't sound absurd?" To the side Shepard shrugged as if not to ask him.

Tali chuckled and shook her head. "Well, why wouldn't I believe you? Your math adds up. Admittedly the technology is far beyond us as we've only begun to really understand Quantum Entanglement, Matter transportation is simple in comparison."

"Hm. Impressed you know the difference. Not that I'm putting anyone down but it's not everyone who knows the difference between transportation and teleportation."

Shepard groaned softly as he messed with his omnitool. "Ugh… I knew I should have bought Alliance Corsair."

Tali made an annoyed sound and crossed her arms. "Then you shouldn't have brought such an intelligent person to the Quarian fleet. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to talk once I'm aboard the Normandy."

Carter furrowed her brow and looked at Tali. "Aboard Normandy? You want to join the crew?"

"I _would _have joined the crew had I been able to months ago." Tali explained. "After our mission against Saren, I came back to assist the flotilla. I ran across Shepard while on a mission."

"How is Vee'tor?" Shepard asked, suddenly more interested.

"I'm sorry." Sam asked. "What's a Vee'tor?"

"_Vee'tor_ is a Quarian and is doing better." Tali explained, her voice amused by Sam's confusion. "He was a technician working on a Human Colony that was attacked by the Collectors. We went to rescue him and Commander Shepard was nice enough to give us some assistance." She shook her head and looked over to the door where they'd come in. "Oh these Admirals… You'd think being an Admiral's daughter would actually give you some benefit."

"Ha, you'd think, But it just means you have to try harder." Sam replied instinctively. She wondered which Admiral was related to Tali. Tali turned to her and eerily was able to register surprise. "Oh uh…I know the feeling. My father is a General in our Air Force and also our ambassador to an alien ally – the Tok'ra." She turned nad looked at Teal'c. "Technically, Teal'c was a General for the Jaffa before he rebelled against the Goa'uld. We're all very used to the difficulties command brings."

Tali sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Commander Shepard does tend to find the most interesting people. So you too have had to prove yourself doubly just to get the same respect? Good for you. Bunch of _Bosh'tet's._"

"Pardon?"

Shepard cleared his throat and stretched his shoulders. "Uhh, means something like idiots."

"A little harsher than that." Tali explained. "The Admirals do have much to consider, but what you bring is amazing. True energy shields, much faster than light sensors and engine cores. Not to mention this Tretonin." She looked over at Teal'c. "Since you're the one taking it, what does it feel like?"

Teal'c turned and looked at Tali. Sam could see the mild confusion in his eyes but then registered what she was actually asking. "Before Tretonin, my people were slaves and had no true aspiration. We would have needed to enslave the Goa'uld in order to even survive. With Tretonin, we are free to make decisions and choose our own future." He sighed and looked away. "Now Apostle threatens that. I seek only to ensure that future comes to pass for my people."

Tali quieted for a second before speaking softly to Sam. "He's… not exactly the personable type is he?"

"Teal'c's had a hard time." Sam explained. "The galactic event hit the Jaffa the hardest in my Galaxy – they've lost more than most people can fathom." She quieted too. "He's also one of my best friends, and I trust him with my life, so you have nothing to worry about." She turned to Teal'c and knew he could hear everything they said.

Tali stayed silent for a moment before turning to Shepard. "Reminds me of a few people. This could be it Shepard. Even if this Tretonin does not work immediately what you offer could make my people free of this flotilla. We could finally rejoin the galaxy in full. I was worried when I saw you working with Cerberus, but I couldn't have asked for a better gift than this."

"Well, originally the plan was to work out an arrangement with your flotilla for services in exchange." Sam explained. "We need help, and our coalition has a lot we can offer you." She turned and gave Shepard a mock frown. "Evidently some people can't wait."

"Nobody has ever made an offer like this to the Quarians." Tali admitted. "Most of the time we have a race contract us in exchange for old ships or tech. Sometimes we even trade for simple supplies. Our work has had to come cheap just to survive."

"Well, here's hoping we're able to change that." Shepard added.

Tali reached out and took Shepard's hand, Sam could see it was a gesture of thanks, especially given that the other Quarians she'd seen had gone out of their way to avoid touching her. She was about to ask more about the Quarians and their culture when a knock came at the door. Teal'c stood a few inches taller than the Quarian in red armor who gave him a quick look, then focused on the group sitting down."Tali, Commander?"

Sam didn't make any mention that she wasn't included in his greeting. His voice sounded gruff and reverent, but there was a hint of aggression. Tali stood and replied, "Yes, Kal?"

"The Admirals are ready to see you. They want a private meeting so I'm to escort all of you to back to the meeting hall. They asked you be ready to answer questions about the Coalition and Goa'uld. Tali, you're to come as well."

Sam shared a glance with Shepard. He glanced back and nodded again. This may have been unfamiliar territory to her, but Shepard's calm worked to assuage her.

* * *

><p>The large meeting hall had been emptied of all but the Admirals. Rather than up on their platform, they surrounded a holographic display. On the display, a Goa'uld Mothership along with Apostle floated and spun slowly. Shepard breathed deeply and hoped that this went better than history told him. Carter followed silently while tali stood beside him. "Admirals."<p>

Admiral Shala'Raan nodded to him and waved him closer. "Commander… Yes please join us."

The other four Admirals looked pensive – arms crossed and heads shaking. Shepard wondered who they were. "Apologies, you all know me and I don't know your names."

"It is we who should apologize. Let us reintroduce, I am Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay." She pointed to the Admiral next to her, "This is Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Admiral Daro'Xen vas Moreh,"

Tali moved forward and continued, "And this is Admiral Rael'Zorah vas Rayya. My father." She held her hand up and Rael'Zorah gave it a quick squeeze.

Finally Shepard faced the last admiral who'd challenge him previously. "Pleasure to meet you all. Pardon, you are?"

"Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib." Tali replied, and then under her breath. _"Do not ask about the qw..."_

"You have a ship called Qwib Qwib?" The words were out before Shepard could think. Instantly he regretted the half smile on his face.

"Oh dear here we go..." Talk muttered, the other Admirals seemed to watch with amusement.

Koris took a defensive posture and his voice growled. "Our people have during difficult times purchased pre-owned vessels from other cultures and have on occasion had difficulties altering the ship's registry information."

"Apologies, I meant no offence." Shepard offered, Sam noticed the little smile on his face. "Though, you'd think an Admiral would want something a bit more… regal perhaps?"

"I have given thought to immigrating to another ship. Perhaps something with a noble name like the Eline or the Iktomi" Zaal'Koris admitted. "But I am not alone in carrying this burden, nor shall I put myself above others in relieving myself of it."

Shepard looked at Carter who seemed curious as to the naming convention, but decided to instead stay on mission. "I don't see anything wrong with that. Technically speaking my father named me after a male's name." She saw everyone stare at her momentarily, so she continued. "I'm pleased to meet you all as well. My name is Samantha Carter, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in my nation's Air Force and have been working with Commander Shepard since our people made contact with him. As I'm sure you've read by now, this will be first contact for my people with you." She then turned to Teal'c. "This is Teal'c. He's been a part of my team for almost seven years and has been an invaluable resource on the Goa'uld and Jaffa. He has been one of the key figures in building a rebellion against the Goa'uld."

Rael'Zorah grumbled and waved his hand. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you both, but we'll have much time for pleasantries later. I think we should keep our talk to the matters at hand."

"Agreed." Carter said before Shepard could say anything. "If you have any questions regarding the SGC, Asgard, Tok'ra, Jaffa or Goa'uld, please don't hesitate."

Daro'Xen immediately spoke. "I have one. Rather glaring actually. If these Goa'uld are as powerful as you claim, how have your people survived until now? Admittedly, I've only seen a bit of the information you've sent, but their technology sounds hundreds of years ahead of our own. What has kept you alive?"

"In truth, luck." Carter replied matter of factly. "I have no illusion that we could defeat the Goa'uld in a straight fight, but they've rarely ever attacked us outright. They've been more concerned with fighting each other and it hasn't been until recently that they've really seen us as a threat."

"When the Goa'uld wish to destroy, they do not hesitate." Teal'c replied. "I have seen worlds burned into glass, but the Goa'uld are capricious and detest each other as much as us. That more than anything has kept the people of Earth safe."

"Really? I've also read that these 'Asgard' have been instrumental in safeguarding your planet." Han'Gerrel said. "In truth, they are the ones with the technology you offer is it not?"

"Partially." Carter admitted. "We've made allies in the Free Jaffa, the Tok'ra, as well as just recently with the Citadel. The Asgard as a people are not part of this Coalition, it is only one Asgard who has joined the Coalition with his ship, but his assistance can't be understated."

"And Cerberus." Koris growled. "Normandy herself wears Cerberus colors."

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "With the threat of death, even your most hated enemy will reach out a hand. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Cerberus, but that doesn't mean I work for them."

"Yet your second in command is a known Cerberus operative." Shala'Raan said. "We've no love of Cerberus commander, and know the other races have little love of us. You!re asking us to work alongside those who've shunned us for three hundred years."

"Not to mention we simply don't have the resources to use the information to bring us beyond research." Daro'Xen admitted. "i am intrigued by your offer, but I would need to know more of your plans to form a proper opinion."

The other Admirals nodded in assent. Shepard knew Carter wanted to say more but his plan didn't involve long discussions. He spoke in a serious voice. "This isn't like any conflict we've seen before. Every race is damaged – Thessia's gone, The Turians have lost most of their colonies, as have the Salarians. Hell, all the Alliance has left is a few colony worlds. My plan? My plan is to fight back and survive. If we don't take the fight to them and do it effectively, we won't have the privilege of choice in the matter." Shepard bowed his head. "I'm not asking for them, I don't expect you to be eager to help." Shepard took a breath and turned to Tali. "I'm asking for your help with the _Coalition_. Not Cerberus, not the Alliance, not even Earth. This Coalition is for anyone who's willing to help us, and in turn we'll help you." He brought up his omni-tool and displayed a holographic image of Loki's vessel. "This is our hope. The highest technology we can offer you comes from them. The Asgard make anything we have look primitive. _One _Asgard is able to change the course of this war and it was he in particular who asked for you."

Shala'Raan made an indecisive noise. "Really? How does he know of us?"

"Like I've said, our Coalition is for anyone to join. He is working _with _us and saw the opportunity for the both of us. He's getting something out of it as well, but that's a whole other story." Shepard motioned to Carter. "We've already begun a true exchange. Before we met them, The SGC didn't know about the Mass Effect. Now their troops are using our armor and weapons."

Han'Gerrel harrumphed. "We've seen your ship Commander. Compared to what you say of these Goa'uld it doesn't look like an even exchange for you. What did you receive?"

"I'll show you." Shepard replied, and then turned on his radio. "Shepard to Normandy, come in."

A second passed before Joker replied. _"Loud and clear, Commander. Orders?"_

"Wait one." Shepard turned to the Admirals. "Tell your men surrounding my ship to watch carefully."

"Very well." Han'Gerrel replied and sent the order via his omni-tool.

"Joker. I want you to engage the Tantalus stealth drive."

_"Sir?"_

"You heard me. Just the Tantalus stealth." Shepard hoped Joker caught the hint. "You probably know about this already. The Tantalus drive of the Normandy can shield us from most known sensors and gives the Normandy an advantage in intelligence gathering missions as well as special operations."

Daro'Xen chuckled. "Yes, we have heard of this. We'd still see your ship coming visually." She looked at Tali who seemed to recede into herself – Shepard made a mental note to ask her a few questions later.

"Watch now." Shepard replied, just a bit of glee in his voice "Joker, activate cloak."

_"Aye sir."_

Shepard didn't see anything, but he could visualize it. The Normandy completely surrounded and then suddenly vanishing. All five Admiral's omin-tools began to ring with alarms. Shepard didn't need to know exactly what they said. Daro'Xen was the first to speak. "Incredible… true cloaking technology. Does it actually phase your ship or is it merely a scattering of light like an infiltrator?"

"Tell them to come back Shepard!" Shala'Raan interrupted. "Our people do not know what you're doing and may panic."

"Joker, shut off all cloaking and stealth." Shepard ordered. He then looked at the Admirals who all seemed stunned. "I'll let Colonel Carter explain. She's much more technically gifted than I."

Carter gave Shepard a bewildered look before stammering. "Uh well yes uhh… It doesn't actually 'phase' the ship. From my understanding it creates a pocket of space where light is bent around it. That's why you see what's behind it instead of a reflection."

"Where did you get this technology? How did you get it to work with the Normandy's systems?" Daro'Xen asked rapid fire. "What else have you upgraded the Normandy with?"

"Calm Daro…" Shala held her hand up. "You've made your point Shepard. But what you ask is not simple. We've an entire fleet of people, each of which is free to do as they wish. It will take time to distribute this information and let each Captain make their decision."

"Time is the one resource I can't offer you." Shepard admitted. "I've done what I came here to do. The decision is yours to join us or not, but I can guarantee you that the Goa'uld or Reapers will come for you eventually. We are regrouping and forming the core of this coalition at the Arcturus relay. You already know what I offer, and what I want in exchange. My offer stands however long it takes you." Shepard nodded and looked to Carter. "Let's head back."

Rael'Zorah took a step forward. "Wait, we still have more questions."

Shepard turned back and shook his head. "I don't have the time Admiral. I need to focus on spreading the word and getting the Coalition into a position to defend our worlds. Join us and all of your questions can be answered." He sighed and shook his head. "Or don't. I've given you all the information I have now."

"Wait." Tali finally spoke up. She turned to the Admirals. "At least let me go with him. I can give you reports on what is going on while the fleet is mobilized."

"Tali'Zorah…" Rael growled. "We need you here to work on our own projects."

"I don't think that really matters anymore." Tali admitted. "Please Admirals. You know this is the best option for the moment. I can coordinate with this Coalition to ensure we don't waste time or resources."

"She has a point Rael." Han'Gerrel said. "I think I can safely say we're all interested in this, but need more time. As Commander Shepard is unwilling to wait, this _is _the next best option."

"We only just got you back." Rael grumbled. "But you always did have a bigger heart than I. Very well, but take Kal'Reeger with you."

Tali frowned. "I don't need a bodyguard, and the Normandy is the most advanced warship we've seen."

"No questions." Rael growled. "I too want to work with this Coalition but I refuse to see you go into the unknown without protection."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "You do remember that your daughter helped me kill a Reaper."

"Enough!" Tali chided. "If it's just Kal, then that's fine." She turned to Shepard. He could swear she had an accusing face. "Give me a few moments Shepard. The fleet will likely be wondering what happened with your ship and the longer you stay, the more trouble it'll be to calm them down."

Shepard nodded and looked to Carter. Her face was a mixture of awe, confusion and bewilderment. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The ride on the shuttle back to the Normandy wasn't exactly awkward, but Sam felt very out of the loop. The two Quarian pilots were out of earshot and she wanted answers. She'd felt strange enough the past few weeks, but now as they slowly made their way back… "Okay, I've seen some weird diplomatic situations in my time. I even saw one of my teammates once get married to a cow to broker a treaty." Sam saw the strange expression come over Shepard's face at the story – though both Tali and the Quarian Marine Kal'Reeger only turned their heads to the side. Teal'c didn't smile, but Sam knew he recalled the incident in question.<p>

Tali had only brought a small bag with her while Kal had nothing but a rifle. Sam wondered how they were going to survive given that they had more environmental concerns than the average person. "I don't think I've ever seen a situation where giving up everything you have has worked out – yet somehow you're both very confident."

Tali made a less than happy noise and shook her head. "Sadly, I think Shepard did the best thing possible. The Admirals are very cautious about the flotilla and need something major to get them to listen. They'll talk forever if given the option and that's all they've done since we realized something had happened to the galaxy." She paused and then turned to Kal'Reeger. "If you're going to be tagging along then I need your solemn promise – no blabbing about anything I may say or do."

Kal nodded and looked to both Sam and Shepard. "No problem, ma'am. My only job is to keep you safe." Kal gave Teal'c a quick look – one returned by the Jaffa. Both men nodded slightly before Kal gave Shepard and Sam a salute. "At your command."

Shepard chuckled softly and shook his head. "You're right Carter. This isn't a normal situation. But what harm does it do to us to give this to the Quarians? We're the ones with the resources they'd need to construct half of it, and the other half they don't have the resources anyhow." He turned to Tali and shrugged. "No offense intended.

"None taken." Tali replied. "My father, Den'Xaro and Han'Gerrel will almost definitely use their assets towards this… Coalition. Shala'Raan and Zaal'Koris are the more cautious of them, but I can't see them choosing to go against the others. Shala in particular."

"As close as she is to you, I think we'd all be very surprised Tali." Kal offered.

Sam was still very confused. Was Shala'Raan close to Tali as well?"Okay… so with a little bit of backstory I can understand, but still, now what? I expected we were going to be here awhile."

Shepard shook his head. "There's still more we can do out there. Let Weir and Loki deal with getting the Quarians settled if and when they show up. I have an idea but I'd prefer to wait till we're back on Normandy."

"Alright…"

-_**Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck**_-

Miranda had hid her mild distaste at the two Quarians who now entered the CIC through the airlock. Behind her, John muttered as he watched. "The hell? Is our air toxic to them or something?"

"No, but you are." Miranda replied. She'd read about Tali'Zorah and knew she'd likely discover most of the Normandy's secrets quickly. She made a mental note to put further encryption on the darkest sections of their database.

"_Damn." _John muttered under his breath. "Do I smell or something?" John exaggerated sniffing himself. "If I've offended you then please, don't hide it."

"It's not that you clown." She turned to John, who to her surprise seemed to take the comment very seriously. "The Quarians have little to no immune system – A byproduct of living on spaceships for three hundred years. One of the reasons they prefer airlocks to shuttles – less chance of exposure to our environment."

"Three hundred years?" John moved up beside Miranda and watched the female Quarian look in awe at the technology around her. The male instead focused on the people staring back. "What happened to them?"

"It's a very long story John." Miranda replied. "Come by my office once we're underway, I can brief you on them so you don't mistakenly cause an incident."

"Or I could just read the codex." John offered.

"Or you could just read the Codex" Shepard and Carter followed after the Quarians. Why the Quarians insisted on sending their own large shuttle to dock with the Normandy's airlock rather than a Kodiak in the hangar was annoying, but understandable given their fears of Cerberus and environment. "Though that won't give you information on those two in particular."

"That's what this is for." John stepped forward as if to greet the Quarians, but Miranda quickly took his arm and held him back. "Huh? Let go, It's not like I'm going to punch them in the face."

"Don't touch them." Miranda said. "It's not taboo or offensive. But you could kill either one of them by exposing them to our environment. Those bio-suits are in many respects a kind of armor, but even a cough can be lethal to them if their suits rupture." She stared at John who seemed to finally appreciate the seriousness. "I'm only trying to help. You can do as you wish but at least spare me the headache of going into a situation uninformed." She let go, thankful to see John staying back.

"Well… maybe you've got a point. Maybe I'll go read up some, swing by later and meet them after they've settled in."

Miranda smiled politely. "Good choice." There was plenty for her to do, and the last thing she wanted to deal with was John stumbling into an interspecies incident.

-_**Normandy SR-2, Conference Room**_-

Shepard looked at the galactic map Kelly had prepared for him in the conference room. Across from him, Carter and Teal'c sat and looked at it as well. Tali and the others were getting settled in before joining them. "So, is there anything you can think that we need to take care of?"

The map ahead of them showed the borders of territory. The Coalition and Citadel space markers had gone down by a further seven points. Ba'al's territory had remained the same while the System Lords had encroached on Turian, as well as Asari territory. Carter shook her head. "Not really. I mean, there weren't many allies we could count on in our own galaxy. Hebridan might be an option but they don't have any technology that gives us an edge. They'll also be more able to defend themselves than others."

"The Jaffa are mostly within Goa'uld territory." Teal'c explained. "As much as I want to help them, I understand that they are of a secondary priority to this ship's mission. From my last conversation with Master Bra'tac, he was going to request aid from the Alliance in moving as many Jaffa as possible from planets near Relays."

"Alright, so we've got a few options ahead of us." Shepard pointed out each point as he spoke. "We need to get more people involved in the Coalition. We might have gotten a bit of Turian support but we'll need more. Taetrus might have been spared a mass culling but with so few colonies left, the Turians won't take long to run out of resources."

"Not to sound callous…" Carter began. "But what about the other races? I haven't heard anything about the Salarians or the Asari."

"Both are in pretty bad shape." Shepard admitted. "The only remaining Asari fleet has taken refuge on Illium, one of the biggest trade hubs we've got. The Goa'uld would have to skip over several colony worlds to hit Illium directly – even through the relay system. If the Asari Councillor did as we recommended, the heavier ships will have fallen back and the frigates are in lead." Shepard drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm worried about the Salarians to be honest. Their ships are the most technologically advanced the Citadel had – but they didn't have many. While the Quarians might be the best engineers we've seen, the Salarians will definitely fit well with Loki."

"Are you saying Mordin is a good example of Salarians?" Carter asked with the corner of her mouth pulling up.

"Well…" Shepard mused. "Not really. Mordin is… special. Even by Salarian standards. But they've lost a lot of their colonies. We're not even sure how many ships they have left. That might play to our advantage though as the Salarians will be more likely to want to use their resources for the Coalition if we can protect them."

"What about the Asari?"

Shepard stayed quiet a moment before replying. "As much as I hate to say it, the Salarians will give us a better resource boost than the Asari – Salarians don't colonize the same way we do – being amphibians and all."

Carter remained contemplative for a moment – seemingly thinking about what that meant. Shepard found it amusing as her face contorted thinking of everything and finally speaking. Teal'c merely stayed silent – It was eerie how he was so good at that. "Well… I guess they need worlds with a good amount of water. That implies useful resources… also less need for neo-natal care as I can't imagine them having egg clutches in dangerous places." She furrowed her brow. "So their colonies would be mostly mining operations and research and development. Commercial and Industrial." She finally sat back and raised an eyebrow. "They're sitting on a ton of refined resources aren't they? Exactly what we'd need for ship retrofitting."

"Probably." Shepard admitted. Carter frowned. "Okay more than likely. But it beats sitting on our hands waiting for the Quarians, or dealing with the politics of Illium." He leaned forward and tapped a button. "EDI, have Tali and Kal'Reeger settled in?"

EDI popped up and replied. "_Yes Commander. Miss Zorah has already attempted to intrude on our encrypted files."_

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll make sure she knows what's going on. I'd keep yourself hidden for now EDI. Let me introduce you to her and Kal."

"Oh?" Carter asked. "I'd think the Quarians would like the idea of artificial intelligence."

Shepard scoffed softly and shook his head. "The irony is so thick I'd need my omni-tool to cut through it." Carter again frowned at him. "Sorry. EDI would you mind giving the Colonel and Teal'c the cliff notes on the Quarians and the Geth, and tell Joker to set a course for Sur'kesh. Make sure the Salarians know we're coming."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter, <strong>Cerberus - Opportunities<strong>


	27. Cerberus: Opportunities

**Cerberus - Opportunities**

_** - Minuteman Station, Illusive Man's Office-**_

"Sir?"

Illusive Man didn't acknowledge his aide who had come up behind him. Instead he focused on rubbing the bridge of his nose with his forefingers, his palms perpendicular to his face. _Every _cell was requesting his assistance and he could only keep up this level of effort for so long.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes." Illusive Man said with a sigh. "What do you need, Philip?"

Philip stayed back, but he shook something that sounded familiar. "Well, I understand you need to stay up longer than normal, so I brought you some tea."

Illusive Man couldn't help but smirk and chuckled. "Ah. Yes. Thank you. Black, I take it?"

"Of course." Phillip said as he set the tea cup as well as kettle down for Illusive Man to pour at his leisure.

"Thank you." Illusive Man turned and nodded to him. "Don't take any of my hostility personally."

"Of course not. I'm here to help if you need it, sir." Phillip replied. "Let me know if you need anything else." He bowed his head and moved off. Illusive Man took a second to be grateful for the man's help before getting back on task. In front of him, a galactic map with all the information Cerberus had accumulated lay. Unlike Shepard who moved from one point to the next, Illusive Man had four Cerberus cells operating – not even counting Kai Leng. or his research projects. Coordinating what little supplies he could get a hold of to who needed it the most was challenging - especially since he couldn't exactly declare who he was quite just yet.

Omega, Normandy, the SGC and the Citadel were the main locations he was targeting. Let Shepard and the SGC deal with these Stargate people. Illusive Man needed a foundation he could actually work with. Omega was his most lucrative concern, though what little information he was getting from the SGC was precious.

He brought up the contact list from his omni-tool and looked up one of his agents – Andrew Marlowe. He'd been a scumbag mercenary for the Blue Suns when Illusive Man had found him years ago, but with the promise and delivery of a goal in his life beyond killing, Andrew had become a better man. He'd even started a family and was one of his key people on Omega.

Now he was the main point of contact there, and desperate to get awhole of Illusive Man. A message had been left for him and it was time to watch it.

Illusive Man brought up the image and instantly had to turn the volume down as the sounds of gunfire and screaming came through. Andrew was ducking and weaving as he recorded. "_… fire! Repeat we're under fire from Eclipse Mercs! Aria's bought 'em out and they're cutting down anyone who's armed!" _Andrew paused for a second and spun – the sounds of a pistol firing resounded as the image spun like a washing machine. A few more shots and a howl from a destroyed mech and the image went back to Andrew's face. _"We can hold them back if we buy out the Suns, but we won't hold! Blood Pack is all over and we're getting caught in the crossfire! Need an extraction!"_

The message ended. It was succinct, much like Illusive Man expected. He calmly poured himself a cup of tea before speaking. He didn't miss the fact that the spout of the tea kettle chittered against the cup – he was exhausted. "Begin message." He took a sip and replied. "Marlowe, your request is received. Extraction not ideal. I'm forwarding you the funds necessary to purchase what Blue Sun support you need. Doesn't matter who they are, just survive for now." He then looked at the tables beside him – Omega needed to be dealt with so no time like the present. "You are to hold for reinforcements. Protect any and all humans you can. Sabotage of the station's defenses is secondary objective. You've got to hold on, we're coming." Illusive Man blinked hard, his skin felt taut and crackly around his eyes. "End message. Compress and send to Andrew Marlowe."

The omni-tool registered his request and sent the packet out. Next on the list…

EDI and Miranda had kept Illusive Man apprised of what was transpiring aboard Normandy, but he'd been lucky enough to get a sympathetic Alliance soldier who was willing to keep one of his agents on the Citadel up to date. It was a bit of a relay system of its own, but critical information filtered through to him.

The SGC had launched a raid on the System Lord Ba'al, and while successful, it only proved something that nobody had thought of. Ba'al wasn't eager to start a war with the Coalition, but he also had no love of them. Even more, a straight fight would result in an easy victory for Ba'al with his Goa'uld Motherships. The capture of a few dozen gliders and Al'Kesh were useless compared to the technology Loki was working on.

It made perfect sense. Ba'al wanted to fight the Reapers because he knew fighting the SGC would be a drawn out fight even though he'd win. He needed all his resources dedicated to the real threat, and the SGC opening another flank would give him a better position as well. Perhaps with a bit of time, they coudl come to an agreement beyond disagreement. That would have to wait, and it would only work if Ba'al didn't outgambit Man made a note to learn more about that system lord.

A detailed report was what Illusive Man needed, but he couldn't contact Earth without putting his operation at risk. Cerberus had been taken down to a few dozen agents, two hidden cruisers, three frigates and a single space station. He'd always taken teh Kodiaks Cerberus owned for granted, except now they were the easiest way to move around. Most of their more exotic operations took place far from relay systems – meaning they hadn't come through. Illusive Man couldn't regret something he couldn't have predicted, but it made his job all that much more difficult.

What little information he did have said that the SSV _Khe Sahn_ had begun her refit well. The Alliance ships were built in the stereotypical boxy shape – making refits and repairs a simple process. Loki had already replaced half of the Khe Sahn's power systems with the much more efficient Naquadah and crystal power lattice. There was a mention of Neutrino Ion power generation but nothing conclusive. Illusive Man put an asterisk next to it and moved on.

The Alliance had formalized their agreement with the SGC and Loki – Frigates and Cruisers would be upgraded in exchange for manpower and passenger flights for refugees. Illusive Man had already sent what few scouts he had out to suspected Jaffa planets for his own information. Just another contingency.

What didn't surprise him was that the Turians were being lax with their support. Quentius' promise of what support he could felt flat with only civilian ships and older frigates. They were so worried about protecting what they had they were going to let it all whither away instead of focusing on what they _could _save. Illusive Man had already done projections and the Turians would get wiped out unless they had Jaffa support. Even then, only Palaven and a few inner colonies stood any real chance of survival. Taetrus wasn't one of them.

Shepard's decision to go next to the Salarians was wise beyond what Illusive Man expected. If anything – he thought Shepard would want to protect the Asari who still retained the bulk of their economy with Illium. Thessia was little more than a large museum with a large population of self-rightous doctors, angry old maidens, and lascivious whores. Not that he minded the last one so often, but he found the Asari to be cultural vultures, picking at whatever they could from other races and tempting humanity into a downfall. Most egrerious was the way they procreated… they used other races but continued nothing of them. The Asari were the perfect conquerors in peacetime as a result.

The Salarians on the other hand were unlike the Turians or the Asari, Illusive Man gave them respect for their ability to foresee problems, stick to a plan that kep them on top, and even create a fleet of stealthed warships. He thought he'd been sneaky in stealing the Tantalus Stealth technology. What made Illusive Man even more respectful was the way they kept to themselves, the lesson they'd learned in uplifting the Krogan well taken. That being said, they were a threat as well – worthy opponents in eventual domination of the galaxy. There was no one Illusive Man wanted closer to him than his eventual enemies.

The SGC would prosper with Salarian and Quarian aid. Two races that individually weren't powerful, but helping the Coalition would give him eventual access to certain technologies. Cerberus was never rash, and Illusive Man was already thinking of years from now.

He set it aside for now, the SGC would wait until Cerberus had more strength. He looked through his messages and noted another one. It was from Doctor Chapman who'd gone to the Citadel to find his family. He opened the message and wasn't too surprised to see Chapman with red eyes, his face dirty. _"Sir… it's chaos here. Refugees from all over, the wards are packed... I found them sir, but Angie, she's hurt. Badly. Some kind of riot on the docks and she got caught in the crossfire… The hospitals are packed to the gills and I can't get anyone to see her."_

Illusive Man sighed softly. The message was only a few hours old. "_I can keep her going, Medi-gel induced coma, but Sofia can't take seeing her mother like this. Please sir, I know I can save her, but I need access - I need Lazarus."_

Illusive Man raised his eyebrows. In a few seconds he'd realized what this meant. "Computer, begin recording." He bowed his head and nodded. "Chapman… Use whatever you need. When you're done I want you to stay on the Citadel. Help our people from the colonies – I'll send you whatever resources I can. End recording."

It was succinct, but Illusive Man already knew what would happen. Chapman would save his wife, his loyalty to Cerberus secured even more. The help he'd offer the humans of the Citadel would spread – more and more people would join the cause. He idly wondered how long it would take for the training programs he'd had developed to turn them into an effective force, but until then, Cerberus would have to remain a shadow. He wasn't sure what he could send to the Citadel but something would come up - it had to. It wouldn't come in time for what he needed to do on Omega, but there were other targets that needed to be taken care of.

The headache from being awake so long was getting to him now. Tea or no tea he'd be useless if he wasn't rested. There was only one more message to send. "Computer, get me a communications frequency to Kai Leng."

_"Finding Kai Leng."_ The VI replied. Illusive Man already knew he was on Terra Nova, but where exactly would take a minute. He took a few deep breaths, forcing the oxygen rush to keep him alert.

It wasn't long until Kai Leng's reply came in. "_Illusive Man?"_

"Kai." Illusive Man began. Giving Kai Leng a Quantum Communicator had paid off given the situations he'd found himself in. "Are you secure?"

_"For now." _Kai replied. He turned the camera behind him where a squad of Alliance marines lounged on a dock – awaiting extraction. "_Udina kept his promise, Just finished mopping up a Batarian pirate ring that tried to get onto Terra Nova."_

"Good." Illusive Man replied. "I trust everyone knows you were responsible?"

_"Haven't you seen the video?"_

Illusive Man furrowed his brow. "Sorry. Been too busy working on other projects. In fact that's why I'm contacting you directly."

_"Good. One mission for Udina was enough."_

"How much do the Marines you're with trust you?"

_"Enough. Two of them are from Watson, the others are black ops. They'll follow orders if they make sense."_

"I've got a tough one for you. Omega. You'll be outside of Citadel territory and outnumbered heavily."

_"Ha."_ Kai chuckled. "_Sounds like fun."_

"Only you would think of it that way. You'll meet with another agent, Andrew Marlowe. I'll do my best to deflect any of Udina's anger, though I don't think you'll have much to worry about."

_"Good. He wants us to go to Eden Prime to see something about a frigate that spotted the Collector Cruiser, but this sounds better. What's our mission?"_

"Sabotage." Illusive Man replied. "You'll have limited forces waiting for you on Omega. Take out their power generation faciltiies for shielding and orbital defences and I can have ships move in to secure the base."

"_What about the civilians? I don't want another babysitting gig."_

"I've got an idea about that." Illusive Man replied. What he had planned for Omega some might call barbaric, but it was the only way to be sure. "I'll relay the information with the ship I'm sending – not something I want over the airwaves." He searched through his roster – a pair of Kodiaks seemed fitting. "Do your job Kai Leng. Everyone's got their part to play."

The link shut off and Illusive Man sighed. There was more to do, the Phantom Project needed somewhere quiet to proceed, the lack of industrial forges meant that Cerberus would have to purchase or steal any weapons or armor instead of just making it themselves. That alone set back Guardian and the Assault Trooper program considerably. Illusive Man detested what he'd been reduced to after so much work, but there wasn't time anymore.

Just as he straightened and got up, his Omni-Tool rang again. This time from one of the scouts he'd sent out. A part of him wanted to let them leave it alone for the rest of the day, but the leader in his forced him to stay. His skin around his eyes complained and he rubbed the tightness away. What remained on his hair felt thick and greasy.

He sat and tapped his omni-tool. "Accept message."

The image in front of Illusive Man resolved into the face of another of his agents – this one deep in the Alliance 103rd Marine Division, a Captain even. He'd taken his squad on a 'classified' mission to scout out the areas beyond the relays. _"Illusive Man."_

"Yes, I assume this is important?"

It took almost a minute for the Captain to reply - Delay from relay communication. _"Very."_ The Captain nodded. _"We've found one of those Jaffa worlds. Our frigate made it here this morning, we've captured a village worth of them. They didn't have any real defenses."_ He turned back and aimed the camera. _"They did have this though. Isn't it one of those…"_

_"Stargates."_ Illusive Man finished as he lost all exhaustion at what he saw. The large dark grey ring wasn't moving, but he hoped that would soon change. _"_Captain… I want all those prisoners taken in and well cared for. At least until they explain how that ring works."

_"Kinda hard not to when I'm surrounded by Alliance troops. They're already wondering where we'd be taking these people."_

"I can have an intercept ship meet you at the relay. Extract you and deflect any blame." Illusive Man quickly went through the roster again, all he had was a single cruiser that was hiding in the Horsehead Nebula. "I need to know now. I have just enough resources to pull this off but we won't have a second chance."

Almost a minute passed before the Captain sighed and nodded. _"Do it. This thing is too valuable. The Jaffa are mostly women and children so they won't pose a threat._"

"Perfect." Illusive Man said as he sat back in his chair. "Very good work Captain. Expect good things to come of this." He smiled as the video uplink cut. He couldn't have been that far for communications through the relays to be less than a minute off.

Things were looking up now. Maybe sleep would only make the day better.

**Next Chapter. Coalition: Foundations.**


	28. Coalition: Foundations

**Coalition: Foundations**

**_- Asgard Research Vessel 'Sleipnir', Bridge- _**

Loki needed little rest being an Asgard, but even he felt the need to take a break when surrounded by simian primates who marveled at the simplest things. Goa'uld style power systems weren't efficient, but with a bit of Asgard trimming, the _SSV Khe Sahn _would soon become a formidable craft.

The stars gave Loki all the rest he needed. He'd changed the wall of his bridge to show the stars behind it – he knew names for them all but more important were the stories behind a key few. Galaxies the humans had never heard of, civilizations that had risen and fallen in the time of the Asgard. Loki had lived for a very long time and he'd learned that everything was fleeting – except what fought to survive.

"Incredible." Mordin's voice came from behind him. Loki relegated himself to another conversation. "Resolution of your sensors amazing. Can only imagine what you've seen in other galaxies."

"Correct." Loki replied. "I have gone through your Codex database as well. I have seen very few amphibian sentients in my time. Most are wiped out by global calamity before achieving interplanetary flight due to particulars of sustainability."

"Admittedly, the Mass Relays gave our races the needed push. Without Relays, Salarians likely still on Sur'Kesh and surrounding moons."

Loki looked at the tiny and faint point of light in the distance. Ida seemed so small from this distance. "Hyperdrive technology requires superconductive materials and ultra energetic materials like Naquadah. Element Zero is intriguing, but overall less effective."

"Agreed." Mordin replied as he walked up beside him. "Though we work with what one has. Entire race built on element zero and it will be difficult to migrate to Naquadah."

"Not with my assistance." Loki replied. "Salarians in particular seem ready for newer technologies. Quarians as well."

"Both have relied on technology to expand or even survive." Mordin explained. "As a result, new technology and change is welcomed rather than questioned."

"As it should be." Loki replied. 'The Asgard would have never reached our point if we had not striven to greater things." He harrumphed. "Our reach exceeded our grasp, and now I am stuck here assisting your Coalition."

Mordin remained silent for a few moments before speaking. "I have tried to understand, but I do not think I will anytime soon. From everything I've learned, refitting of ships and war planning seems… simple for one of your race."

"Banal is the appropriate term." Loki replied. "I have spent years searching for an answer to my race's genetic disorders. Imagine spending your life in fringe science, only to be forced to teach younglings how to survive in the world."

"I do hope to make it at least a bit better than that." Mordin replied. "Case in point, I have finished adjusting the biometric sensors as you requested. The accuracy is to the quantum level. May I assume this if for the ship's teleportation beaming technology?"

"You may." Loki replied. At least something was getting done. "What of the crystal lattice? Have you finished growing the dimensions I requested?"

"Indeed." Mordin replied, Loki could swear he was proud. "I utilized a liquid growth medium to ensure it is an even growth, and matches your specifications perfectly."

"Excellent." Loki turned and nodded. "With the beaming technology restored, we can truly begin appropriate construction and manufacture." Loki moved away from the bridge, Mordin quickly fell in line to follow. "Can I assume you know what Neutrino Ions are?"

"Had you asked before giving us access to your database, I would have requested time. Neutrino Ions are byproducts from Protostars – incredibly energetic fuel source."

"We will need to gather them soon." Loki explained. "I fear my ship may only have power to reconstruct _Khe Sahn_ before refueling will be necessary. Good news is that with beaming technology, only real limitation is resources."

"I believe Turians may have brought resources with them. Earth has also supplied Naquadah."

Loki resisted groaning. "Yes. You've met my expectations thus far, and I hope the Quarians will be arriving soon. Your efforts will be best spent perfecting Tretonin for them and preparing as many 'tech' and soldier class implants as you can ."

Mordin stopped for a moment, Loki noticed because he actually took a breath "Implants? Tretonin understandable, but implants seem…"

"War needs soldiers Doctor." Loki replied. "Soldiers need weapons. I have taken the liberty of updating your database of implants with Asgard modifications. Nothing invasive, merely enhancements and boosting of efficiency,"

"Very well." Mordin replied, though it was clear he wasn't as pleased as before. Loki couldn't care, there was too much work ahead and very little to accomplish.

-**_Hangar Deck, Sleipnir_**-

"A day?" McKay asked with a disbelieving voice. "I know using a transporter might speed things up, but that's not a small ship."

Loki checked his sigh. McKay had accosted him while inspecting the hangar bay for the incoming materials. He needed to be sure that everything was in place before beginning the process of rearranging Khe Sahn's atoms for its refit. The rather verbose Doctor seemed to take everything at a snail's pace though. "With beaming technology, size does not matter as much as power levels." Loki explained. "Have you finished implementing the schematic changes to the _Khe Sahn?"_

"Yes yes… but I'm saying that using a just patched together transporter to move refined Naquadah and Element Zero isn't the safes…"

"The Asgard have used transporter technology to build for longer that you have lived Doctor MCKay. " Loki raised his voice just a bit, this was getting annoying. His raised voice drew attention on the hangar deck, Hailey was off to the side coordinating the delivery of raw Element Zero from the Turians and turned to look. Doctor Jackson was speaking with the Captain of the Turian Frigate – both gawking as well.

"But you've never transported Element Zero before. The physics behind the material could have unintended side effects due to the energy used in beaming."

" I have already taken that into account Doctor." Loki replied. "Have you organized the materials along the hangar deck as I requested?"

"Carter two point oh's on it." McKay hooked his thumb behind him to where Hailey was. "I'm just not comfortable…"

"Clearly." Loki said much louder than he had to. He had found Dr. McKay's whining's insufferable and had restrained himself too long now. It didn't matter that several of his coworkers were beside him, it was time to set the record straight. "Doctor McKay. I have been working with my own technology for longer than you've been alive. I have built and rebuilt this craft a dozen times over. I have torn both biological and technological marvels down to their _subatomic particles._" McKay looked like he was going to reply when Loki beat him to it. "You have not _earned_ the right to speak to me in such manner. I only acknowledge your existence because the fate of the galaxy demands it currently. You are little more than an incessant, _negative, _insect scratching at my ears and I will not hesitate to swat you down. You will do as you are told or I will have you transported back to your planet."

McKay was silent, His face was flabbergasted and while work continued around them, Loki could see the SGC crewmembers in a state between amusement and horror. Loki wasn't apologetic.

McKay's jaw trembled as if in rage, but at the same time Loki knew that any argumentation from his side wouldn't make sense. He merely nodded jerkily and turned away. Loki hadn't bothered giving McKay too many complicated things to do having foreseen something like this happening. The doctor wanted to get into the highest technologies possible without building a proper foundation – he much like Loki found the simple work banal. Loki felt much more comfortable speaking with Hailey or Mordin who clearly deferred to him ,but were more than capable and willing to do simple work. McKay's admittedly higher than average intelligence would get him only so far before his lack of social intelligence would get the better of him.

Loki looked over to where Hailey stood and half smiled at him, but also half grimaced. He walked over even as McKay stormed away. Some of the Turians who unloaded the crates of resources from the shuttles looked at Loki in amazement, but none were willing to say anything. They all seemed more or less intimidated – good. Loki approached Hailey and spoke. "Captain Hailey, could you update me on our resource inventory?"

"Uh… sure." Hailey replied, clearly still in some shock over his admonishment of McKay. "We've got a three tons of Trinium, both from what was on the ship originally as well as what the SGC has supplied us. Two hundred pounds of weapons grade refined Naquadah, a hundred pounds of Naquadria the SGC sent us, ten tons of Carbon, Palladium, Iron, as well as a lot of other raw non-energetic materials. The Turian fleet brought a few hundred pounds of Element Zero… not sure exactly how much as it keeps shifting weight."

"What is its volume?" Loki asked. He hoped Hailey had been smart enough to realize a different measurement was necessary.

She didn't disappoint. "Yep. Fifteen cubic feet. The Turians say it's enough to build a heavy cruiser. That is with their power sources of course." She grinned momentarily before pulling back and being professional again. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You've had nothing but questions since meeting me. Why should now be different?" Loki replied. His mind was elsewhere already thinking how the Turian Frigate Respas could be refitted, but he could multitask.

"Did you mean that about McKay? I mean… I know he's a jerkass and all…"

"I have no time for sycophants or children."

"I don't actually like his attitude either, but he is one of our best astrophysicists." She sighed and shook her head "He also knows quite a lot about Goa'uld technology. Probably more than I do."

"I am not a Goa'uld." Loki replied. "His belief in his own abilities is well above his actual reach. Until he realizes this and decides to improve rather than become defensive, I have little need of him. I admire you wish to defend him but do not waste your time. Only he will decide whether he joins us or not." Hailey quieted, Loki was thankful that she understood. "Thank you Hailey, please continue to organize our inventory. If you can begin to also coordinate with the Turian Captain in charge of the _Respas_, we can hopefully give them the next refit after we are finished with _Khe Sahn_."

"Already?" Hailey asked. "Not that I'm saying that's bad, but can you really refit those ships that quickly?" She turned and looked at the stockpile of resources. "This isn't going to be enough, not if we're going to be refitting a lot of these ships this fast."

"Exactly." Loki replied. "I will do you the favor and say that if there is anything from Earth you wish to have with you, I would requisition it now. We will be leaving Earth's Solar System in the coming week to seek out more resources."

"Yeah." She pulled a less than excited face. "Yeah…"

Loki still had much to do today; finding a nearby protostar, calculating how much the Turian refinery ships could process, where he could get more element zero, get some kind of construction going on enhanced disruptor torpedoes, getting more resources for building additional transport emitters…

_-**Stargate Command, Briefing Room**- _

"Do you think he'll keep his word?" Weir asked. The briefing room had gone quiet in the light of the revelation of Ba'al's near trap. Colonel Dixon leaned back on his chair and grumbled. Obviously he wasn't happy. Neither was Chief Williams who drummed her fingers on the desk much to Jacob Carter's annoyance. Master Bra'tac had joined them and listened without adding much. Soon to be General O'Neill was the quietest of the all to her surprise – just sitting and staring at her.

"He could have bombed us easily." Ashley replied. "I don't know much about how the Goa'uld operate, but if he was being honest about not wanting to fight us so he can focus on the system lords, I think we should take him up on his offer."

"A Goa'uld's word is poison. He'll betray us as soon it as conveniences him." Bra'tac explained.

"We're not exactly in a position to say no." Dixon said. "Unless we've got the firepower to take him on, which we clearly don't, fighting Ba'al is just going to waste resources. Whatever we got from Sarat is a pity from Ba'al."

Jacob shook his head. "It really is. We only got about half of the Naquadah and Trinium we were hoping for, and Death Gliders don't exactly stack up in a fight. Four Al'Kesh are good, but not nearly as much as we'd like." Sel'Mac took over and said. "These resources will filter through to Loki – hopefully it will give the Alliance craft a better chance against the Goa'uld."

"Don't forget the Turians." Ashley added. "They're in this fight too now, even if only a little."

"Folks." Jack suddenly moved forward and put his arms on the desk. His voice was serious – something that Weir found a little scary. "Ba'al isn't our friend. Once he sees an opportunity to hit us without risk, he'll go for it." He sighed and shook his head. "We accomplished what we set out to do, we know what Ba'al wants and we can work around it. Resources or not, we need to focus on what's going to be our next move "

Weir nodded despite herself. "I have to agree. Jacob, Sel'Mac and I have been studying the galactic map as well as a list of our resources. In order to ensure a proper blockade and safety of planets, we've come to an agreement that only sixteen planets can be fully protected by forces apart from the homeworlds. Two Ha'tak will stay with Loki's ship, two go to the Citadel, and two for Earth and Palaven respectively. The other sixteen Ha'tak will deploy one each to a selection of colonies and bases, with additional Alliance and Turian fleet assets."

Bra'tac sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What of Jaffa worlds?"

"We're trying to be as fair as possible." Weir explained. "We also have to consider the kind of resources each planet can provide us. There's no sense in defending a rock that doesn't have a key resource for our construction or humanitarian efforts."

"Except for the people on it." Ashley replied coldly.

Weir wanted to snap back, but restrained herself. "On that note, while the military fleets of Free Jaffa, Turian and Alliance will be focusing on defending key places, we want to retask the civilian fleets into evacuating planets that cannot be protected. They would gather as many supplies as possible and evacuate as many people as possible to these defended worlds. We've ideas on which planets, but input from all your governments is needed."

"Would not the Stargates be a better option?" Bra'tac asked. "Jaffa worlds could be evacuated now."

"And we agree." Sel'mac replied. Jacob took over and shook the fugue off. "Master Bra'tac, this is actually where you come into our plan. We need you to send Cargo Ships to planets that are uninhabited to secure their Stargates. We hope to create a separate network of Stargates so our Coalition can be in constant communication as well as contact. We want to limit our visibility to Ba'al as well as the other System Lords. Your hyperdrive capable ships will be key to this."

Bra'tac nodded. "Yes… very well. But we will need to know which planets you intend to protect."

Weir nodded and motioned to Ashley. "Yes. Chief? I forwarded you a HPDF of our findings for the Jaffa. Could you display it on your Omni-Tool?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Okay…" She brought up her tool, Weir noted both Bra'tac and Jack give her curious stares as she brought up her e-mail and then opened the file. The omni-tool projected a large hologram above the desk of a top-down view of the Milky Way. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Weir pointed to the highlighted planets, most of them closer to Citadel and Earth Space. "We've chosen these as potential refugee sites. Thanks to Loki's advanced sensors, we've determined that they would be habitable as well as off the main Stargate Grid. The fact that they're _not _on the Stargate grid also means they would be suitable for resource gathering."

Jack harrumphed and shook his head. "You can say it. Mining. You aren't saying you want the refugees to _mine_?"

"God no." Weir replied quickly. "But we need to be efficient about this. Loki has forwarded his plans to move his craft around as with Asgard Beaming technology, he can make mining a much more simple task. There _are _certain things we can't mine though, such as crops and livestock."

"So… farmers?" Dixon asked incredulously. "Are we seriously talking about turning these planets into giant farms?"

Weir was going to speak when Sel'Mac spoke instead. His voice was just as serious as Jack's was earlier. "We do not have unlimited resources. The numbers of refugees coming will quickly overwhelm our stores. What industrial capability we have on Earth and the larger colonies we'll defend will need to be stepped up to surmount the demand. The Citadel is already facing a crisis of supplies. In addition to any military mission we may undertake, we also need to plan raiding missions for more exotic things."

Ashley pulled a confused, but also horrified face. "You're shitting me."

Dixon laughed and palmed his face. "God-_damn._ I guess nobody ever really thinks about where all these people are going to sleep and poop." Weir shot Dixon a perplexed and slightly disgusted look. He shrugged. "Wife won't let me curse. Four kids you know."

Weir decided not to call him on his rather hypocritical sentence. She merely pursed her lips, then continued. "Noted."

-**_Observation Deck, Sleipnir_**-

The stars floated by, and Hailey wondered what constellations would be visible from other worlds. _Sleipnir _wasn't static and spun slowly – she wasn't sure why. Those other worlds though… entirely new mythos and cultures, totally alien to anything she'd ever experienced. Maybe in the Mass Effect universe, most of the Jaffa she'd met had similar beliefs – Earth religions being based on the Goa'uld for the most part. Hailey had filled her requisition papers and hoped it'd get sorted out sooner rather than later. She was sure Loki would be able to create anything she might need like shampoo or soap, but at some point she'd crave chocolate and even with a war on, some needs had to be met.

Sleep had been evasive for the last day, every time she thought about falling into bed it quickly shifted into inventory numbers, resource levels and quantum physics. Talking with the Turians had been the hardest part but at least she'd had help there Hailey never thought she'd crave the days when all she was doing was training greenhorns to the SGC.

"Everything okay Captain?"

Hailey turned, it was Doctor Jackson. She smiled and gave a sigh – not even his pretty face could make her headache go away. "Just taking a break. I almost wish I was back at Area 51." She turned back to the window. "Thanks for helping with the Turians. They're friendly and all but it's kinda hard when we don't know anything about each other."

"My pleasure. Also it's kinda my job so…" Daniel trailed off and instead walked up to the window she faced. "It never really gets old does it? It just seems so vast."

"It is." Hailey replied. She noted Daniel's slight confusion. "I mean, think about it. We're in the Milky Way which has how many trillion people in it and how many stars.' She pointed to one star – it was brighter than most. "See that one next to the four that are clustered together? That's Andromeda. A whole other galaxy. You can't even see it from Earth easily, too much light pollution and atmospheric clutter. Since we're out in space, it's much easier to see."

"Interesting. Though I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"The furthest out we've been able to see is about fourteen billion light years. All we see is the cosmic soup left over from the big bang." A smile creased her face as Daniel's eyes widened. He'd probably never heard this. "And that's as far as we can see because the light from whatever came before hasn't _reached _us yet. The Milky Way itself is only a hundred thousand lightyears across, we're a speck of sand in the universe." She turned back to the window. "I don't even bother trying to understand it. Just gives me a headache."

"I can appreciate that. Sometimes we can't understand things that are 'bigger' than us and it's better for us not to even try – at least not until we're ready."

"We're going to leave Earth you know?" Hailey added. This conversation was going nowhere but the distraction was proving restful. "I know we've gone out with the Stargates, but this is different isn't it? I mean… we've been trying to keep Earth safe, but now we're talking about the whole galaxy."

A pause, and then Daniel replied. "At least we're only trying to save a grain of sand in the beach of the universe."

"Ha."

-**_Control Room, Sleipnir_**-

"Doctor Jackson."

Daniel wasn't too surprised Loki could tell he was coming up behind him. Loki probably had some kind of feed of the ship's sensors coming directly to his… whatever the Asgard used to connect to their ships. The view ahead was more than a little impressive – A large 3D hologram of Khe Sahn as it was slowly torn apart and put back together with upgrades installed thanks to the Asgard Beaming technology. A pair of percentages floated off to the side, one going up steadily while the other went down.

"Loki." Daniel muttered. It was still very frustrating to have to work with an Asgard he didn't know, and who clearly had some kind of underlying mission at hand. He suddenly felt like what Shepard had said – forced to make deals with devils. "Can I talk with you about Doctor McKay?"

"Your human sentimentality is wasted on me. If Doctor McKay refuses to do as he is requested, he will no longer bother us."

"No no you misunderstand." Danicel replied. He walked around the control room where several panels had images of Turian, Alliance, and even SGC technologies ranging from small arms to Alliance Carriers. "I actually think you did exactly what he needs. McKay is an arrogant, self-serving asshole. He needed a good kick to the ego."

"So you wish to tell me this?" Loki replied. "I am very busy Doctor. The _Khe Sahn_ is not the only project I am working on as you can plainly see."

"Well, I'm not exactly defending him, but I do think he can be of use." Daniel replied. He noticed the _Khe Sahn _didn't look too different, but the insides had been rearranged significantly. "Like it or not, he's one of our best scientists when it comes to Goa'uld technology and we did just capture a bunch of gliders and Al'Kesh."

Loki stopped for a moment and turned to Daniel. "So you suggest I have him lead the disassembly team for those craft?"

"Well… it'd be better than him sulking in a bucket of ice cream."

Loki sighed and shook his head. "He is capable of much more, but his neuroses and arrogance will only impede him. If as you say he is devouring cold milk, then it will be better he does not remain on this craft."

"That's not what I'm saying." Daniel insisted. "Give him a responsibility that merits what he's capable of. Nothing critical, I think everyone would be more comfortable with that, but give him something he can dive into and won't cause any major issues for the Coalition."

"Why?" Loki replied. "You humans have a saying,. 'out of the goodness of your heart.'. I have no such heart. I merely am here to ensure you do not go extinct."

"If he truly is capable of great things, why stunt him? You could give him one more chance, let him realize that this is a team effort and every contribution helps."

"Hmm… A contribution?" Loki replied. He turned back to the Khe Sahn. "Interesting. You speak as if you trust McKay. Mere moments ago you called him an 'arrogant' asshole."

"Well I _have _to trust you, don't I?"

Loki stopped and turned to Daniel with a frown. "Clever." He then turned back to the hologram and continued to pick and prod at the graph – the hologram shifted as pointed. "I will give your thought consideration. Perhaps Doctor McKay can be of use – but I will not have him interrupt my workflow again. You have not lived through an apocalypse, but soon you will see that the feelings and potential of a stubborn man will be the least of your concerns."

"We're not there yet." Daniel replied. "So your cooperation would be most appreciated."

"Ha." Loki replied and then muttered. "I will send you a list of what McKay can undertake. Perhaps he can free a bit of my time."

Daniel sighed – Loki wasn't nearly as amicable as Thor, but at least something could be done.

-**_Living Quarters, Sleipnir_**-

"Oh joy a pity pet? Like I ever want to work with him again." McKay snapped as he turned away from Daniel. There was a bag on his bunk that hinted to Daniel that McKay had made a decision. The privacy of these quarters made this conversation at least normal volume levels.

Daniel checked his sigh and leaned against the wall. "It's not pity. If anything Loki doesn't want to work with you again either. He does think you have potential but…"

"I have two PHDs and I've been working on alien technology for 10 years." McKay said as he fiddled with his bag. "Apart from maybe Carter, no one else has the experience to deal with new technology."

"And Loki." Daniel suggested, that only got a scowl from McKay. "Doctor, you have to admit. Loki's well and above the _smartest _ally we have now. Antagonizing him isn't the best course of action."

"I'm not antagonizing him." McKay replied as he set his bag down on the floor and sat down on the bunk. "He doesn't explain anything of what he's doing or tells us to do. He's not teaching us, he's _ordering _us."

"And what would you do if you had to build Prometheus with a bunch of High School students?" Daniel retorted. McKay certainly was frustrating.

"That has nothing to do with this." McKay replied. "Loki gave us a database to study but there's next to nothing useful there. How can he expect me to work alongside him if he won't give me the knowledge I need? Its as if I gave those hypothetical high school students algebra problems when what I really need is to teach them Calculus."

"Don't you need algebra to learn calculus?"

"You're missing the point."

Daniel sighed. _"Niarb, ru'oyot ni'ti daol nwodt suj ot mih tec pxe uoy dluowl lew?" _Daniel had practiced it a bit, but his intonation probably sounded terrible.

McKay raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Uhh… Gesundheit?"

"_Drag, sad nats rednuu oyt nac tahw?"_

"I don't know if Loki has a cure for a _stroke." _McKay growled. "The hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying, 'Don't you understand Asgard?'" Daniel replied. "It's taken me a long time to learn all the languages I know. Thor was nice enough to leave me a dictionary a few years ago and even now I still haven't gotten the hang of it."

"You can't seriously be telling me I have to pace myself." McKay grumbled. "Pacing myself would be top of my concerns if Loki actually tried to teach us."

"I think he has more _pressing_ concerns right now." Daniel said. "Look, I don't like him anymore than you do. In fact he's made it pretty clear that he only wants to help us because it'll help him in the long run."

"Well, duh."

Daniel ignored it, he needed to at least try before giving up on McKay. "My point is, you should do what you can here for the Coalition. We all have to put up with Loki and I'd really rather have you doing something than back on Earth doing less."

"Less? Have you seen what he's asked me to do?" McKay growled. "He wants me to implement the design changes he's made to Alliance gear and supervise the disassembly and transport of the ships from Sarat. _That's it._ A trained monkey or even Hailey could do that."

"She's no happier either." Daniel rolled his eyes. "You think she likes tagging inventory and talking to a strange new alien race about their ships? She does it because it's her job and she knows it's something that needs to get done. She's been begging me to help her and I've done what I can. I can't stick around though because as soon as another Alliance Ship comes, I'm heading to the Citadel."

"Well that sounds great, you get to make nice with a bunch of starfish aliens." McKay sighed and set his head on his palm, a depressed thinker pose. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to avoid Loki and learn everything on my own. He won't be our ally forever and I'd rather understand what he's doing rather than just putting it together. I won't become like the Jaffa."

Daniel bit back his retort to that. Angry McKay was better than sulking McKay.

-**_Gate Room, Stargate Command_**-

Jacob Taylor watched as boxes and crates were brought in from Sarat. The Jaffa seemingly had a kind of hover dolly that made bringing in the rather heavy weapons grade Naqudah from the stores on Sarat easier. He wondered if they'd been able to succeed on Sarat without his help.

Who was he kidding? Of course they would have succeeded. The Alliance Drones had made the mission easier, but there were so few casualties that it would have still been a success with their old technology. Not to mention that Ba'al had actually _let _them win. Maybe the others were feeling as he did, but Jacob just wasn't a part of it anymore. Chief Williams had been clear that due to his ties to Cerberus, he wasn't going to assist her with anything.

He understood. Jacob had run into enough hardcore Alliance troops that thought he was a traitor. It took a lot of patience to keep from barking back at the Alliance's impotence. Now the SGC was working with the Alliance and Shepard was off on the front lines – Jacob had never felt more useless in his life.

He walked away from the gate room and throughout the base. Officers and enlisted men walked past and gave him nods. He used to get salutes. Slowly things had shifted here, he'd gone from a teacher and trainer now to a sore thumb. This wasn't the place for him anymore. He didn't feel like he belonged on Normandy anymore either – Shepard hadn't exactly kicked him off but his decision to put him at the SGC meant that he felt he was more useful off the ship. Jacob hated having lots of time to think about things.

He made his way to this bunk – his roommates were all on shifts and he had the place to himself. He quietly surveyed his living space. A few magazines from this Earth, a fuzzy dice he'd been given as a joke gift by one of the SGC marines, and his duffel with Cerberus jumpsuit. It was alarming to think that his entire life could fit in a bag.

Jacob had to make a decision. He could stay here and just become another cog in the war effort fot the SGC, or he could go back to where he knew what was going on and wasn't limited to a single base and a system he wasn't familiar with. There was, alas, only one man who could help him with that. He quietly opened up his Omni-Tool and tapped a few buttons. "Open secured communications link to Theta Iota Mike. Priority two." He contemplated using a priority one signal, but he knew Illusive Man was likely busy with a lot of other things. Jacob sat back and switched his secondary display to a video of the latest Blasto movie he had. It was a nice touch of home in this strange place.

He was surprised when he barely got past the opening sequence with Blasto falling out of a Frigate onto Omega – Collectors in what looked like alien fedoras shooting at him from the windows – when he received a reply.

_"Mister Taylor?"_

He shuffled about and switched the camera back to his face. The display showed Illusive Man sitting in the dark – his eyes the only visible thing on his face. "Illusive Man. Thanks for taking the call."

"_I always listen when someone wants to speak." _He took a drag on a cigarette and puffed. "_How goes it at the SGC?"_

"Well, thank you for asking. I know we haven't talked much but it's only recently that we've had access to extranet channels." Only a half truth, Jacob could have sent him the extranet request at anytime, but with Khe Sahn in orbit it would go much faster, not to mention he'd been trying to downplay his Cerberus connections while here. "The SGC just successfully captured a bunch of Goa'uld technology and as far as I know, the progress to refit and upgrade Alliance and Turian ships is going as planned."

"_Excellent, though something tells me you didn't request this talk without something else in mind than a report."_

"No… I… I'm not quite sure how to get to this. But I think I've done all I can here at the SGC. They've begun true cooperation with the Alliance and we both know how they feel about Cerberus."

"_Nothing we didn't expect. They only listen when we have something to offer." _He leaned forward, and Jacob saw how tired his face looked. "_Can I infer you're requesting extraction?"_

"More or less." Jacob admitted. "I could go back to the Normandy but I'm out of touch with them. Their mission isn't exactly something I'm suited for at this moment. I was thinking of going to help the Alliance on the Citadel."

_"No need, or rather, this is perfect timing." _Illusive Man replied. "_I have an agent, Doctor Chapman from one of my research projects. He's going to be setting up on the Citadel to help human refugees. He'll need protection, and I'm sure you can make yourself useful in that situation. He has access to all our medical and research data." _Illusive Man took a deep breath, Jacob could swear he was resisting a yawn. "_I can let him know you'll be coming… if you accept."_

Jacob took two seconds to think about it. One to think about what the Normandy was doing, and another to think about how Ashley had treated him. "I'll need to get a ride somehow, but I'll do it. Send me the specifics?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter – Coalition: Salarians: <strong>


	29. Coalition: Salarians

**Coalition: Salarians**

**A/N:** Real life interrupted. More chapters coming.

**-Normandy SR-2, Conference Room-**

Shepard surveyed the crew that now sat before him in the conference room. Not exactly the suicide team he was hoping to build, but it was more than he could have hoped for. To his right, Sam Carter sat in a Cerberus Jumpsuit. She still seemed curious and bewildered with the things she saw, but when it came to anything Stargate related, she was more than willing to help. The fact that she also saw the benefit in their mission meant he didn't question her loyalty.

Beside her, Teal'c. Teal'c seemed a more or less simple person, but Shepard could see it and hear it in the man's eyes and voice – he wanted vengeance against the Reapers and for his people to be free. Shepard was more than willing to trade his combat expertise and knowledge of the Jaffa in exchange.

Then came Miranda, his second in command on this ship. She tempered his thoughts and kept him from unleashing. Like it or not, she was an effective leader and had taught him that the right thing wasn't always the best thing to do. He admired how even without realizing it herself, she instilled a belief in those around her.

That in turn led to John – A fish out of water didn't have a better description. Then again, he'd taken a liking to the Evicerator Shotgun and his training more than made up for his stoogely level of understanding about what was going on. Shepard frankly was shocked he was still alive at this point. Maybe once they solidified their alliances, he could focus on his newly gained biotic powers. Miranda seemed sure that he would come of use eventually.

Unlike Jack, who simply loved to fight. He'd gotten the impression that she wanted closure on what had happened to her, but ever since he'd taken the time to show her that she was a valued member of the crew, he'd noticed a change in her. _Especially _since she had begun 'training' John in Biotics. Shepard couldn't help but see a little of himself in her actions – would he be the same in her situation?

Grunt wasn't difficult. He said it himself – Shepard got him into big fights. Unlike Wrex, Grunt was in it for the glory rather than reclaiming something the Krogan had lost. Whether he knew it or not, Shepard had to admit a bit of jealousy at the simplicity of his life.

Shepard wasn't sure what to think of Garrus though – He'd gone from a prim and proper C-Sec agent to a rogue Turian gunman. Despite the change, Garrus had always supported him and been the spotter to his sniper and vice versa. While he trusted everyone else to a certain degree, Garrus was different. A full non-conditional trust, but at the same time, Shepard wondered how Garrus was coping with this – especially after seeing what the Reapers were doing to his people.

And that boiled down to Tali and Kal'Reeger. He knew Tali well enough that he trusted her, full stop. But he had no clue who Kal'Reeger was. The way everyone kept stealing glances at the pair, Shepard knew that wouldn't last long. He straightened and looked to them all. "Alright, we've got a full house here. Tali, Kal'Reeger, I trust you've caught up with what's going on?"

Tali grumbled and nodded. "Yes, and I would have highly appreciated you letting us know you had an AI onboard." She turned to Kal and hissed. "Not a word to the Admirals, Kal." Kal'Reeger kept quiet, but nodded.

Miranda furrowed her brow. "Not that I'm surprised you've realized, but we were planning on letting you know at this meeting I presume?" She turned to Shepard.

"Exactly." Shepard sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but I think it's safe to say that while you can know, the Admiralty might not have been as understanding."

Tali made a less than pleased noise before replying. "Then you can introduce me now."

Shepard let a small snort out before speaking. "I guess she is as much a member of the crew now. EDI, go ahead."

EDI's blue bulb projected itself up from the table and turned to Tali. Shepard found it ironic how the Quarians treated AI as equals, but probably had the biggest grudge against them. "Hello Miss Zorah. I am called EDI."

"Can I assume your function is electronic warfare, and that you're the one who's been stonewalling me on accessing your database?"

"Apologies, I am programmed to protect this ship at all costs and you were not authorized."

Miranda cleared her throat but Shepard spoke first. "EDI. Open all restrictions on the database." He turned to Miranda and stared. "For everyone at this table."

Miranda raised her eyebrows, more than a little surprised. He noticed John also seem to get curious – maybe he never bothered to actually look into certain things.

"As you wish, Commander." EDI pulsed and then turned back to Tali. "I have given you and all others here authorization to view classified and encrypted files. I would be happy to assist you Miss Zorah."

Tali sighed softly and shook her head. "Nothing personal EDI, but I hope you understand why I'm reluctant to work with an AI."

"Completely." EDI replied. "I will be here if you need me."

Shepard spoke before anyone else could make a reply. "I want to be clear to everyone here. If you're on my ship you're a member of my crew and I have to trust you. I expect that same level of trust from each of you." He turned to Tali. "I can already guess what you're going to say – and no, this is _not _a Cerberus ship anymore."

"So you're the one who's planted bugs everywhere?" Tali replied with a mildly amused voice.

Miranda cut in immediately before Shepard could speak. "Despite the Commander's protests, this ship was an investment by Cerberus. Simply a security measure, I can show you any records you'd like."

"I'll take you up on that." Tali replied – Shepard could see Jack smirking at the consensus thought on Cerberus. "Now, what is your current mission and how can I help?"

Garrus crossed his arms and shook his head. "Hello to you too, Tali."

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up Vakarian." Tali replied. Shepard hadn't expected that kind of reaction. "_I'm_ all caught up, the Coalition, Earth, who you three are." She pointed at Sam, Teal'c and John. "As well as the Asgard. Let the politicians and military leaders deal with all of that, I want to know what _you_ are doing now, Shepard."

It was unexpected. It'd only been a few hours since Tali and Kal'Reeger had come aboard and already Tali said she was ready. Shepard wasn't going to question her belief in herself, but he was going to ask the question they were probably all thinking. "That's appreciated Tali, and if you have anymore questions feel free to ask. But uh, how much does your…" Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I guess you're a bodyguard more than anything else."

Kal'Reeger harrumphed. "Don't expect me to fix anything – unless you want something shot at." He looked to the people around him. "Kal'Reeger Vas'Rayya. Migrant Fleet Marine. And, I guess I am Tali's bodyguard." He shrugged as he looked to Tali then back to Shepard. "Just don't tell her that."

Shepard smirked - already he liked Kal. He seemed aloof, but Shepard learned long ago that soldiers like that were just hiding behind facades of simplicity. He reminded Shepard of John. Tali's grumble and crossing of her arms in annoyance was more than worth it. "To put it simply, Normandy is currently on a mission to gather as many allies as possible. We're also a tactical response ship for those mission that the Coalition doesn't have the means to do conventionally."

Garrus chuckled. "You can say it Shepard, you're just trying to kill us and it hasn't worked yet."

Grunt also laughed. "Shepard fights some tough enemies. It takes serious quad to stick around on this ship."

"I wouldn't go that far." Miranda explained. Shepard could sense the strange dichotomy of his crew. "For the most part we try to avoid getting into dangerous situations but we're not going to back down if it impedes our mission." She brought up her omni-tool and reports flowed to everyone. "As Commander Shepard wishes everyone to remain informed, here's a simplified version of events until now."

Shepard raised an eyebrow as he accepted the message. "You've been keeping a log?"

"Yeoman Chambers actually." Miranda said. "Currently we're enrooted to the Salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh. Commander Shepard hopes we'll be able to strike a deal with the Salarians for resources in exchange for technology and protection."

"Exactly." Shepard added. "Now I've been doing this kind of thing long enough to know that's not going to be enough." He turned to Tali and Kal. "No offense, but one of the reasons I was so rude to your admiralty is that they probably would have sent me on some crazy mission if I hadn't rushed them. I can't tell you how much that aggravates me."

Jack let a dull 'ha' our before speaking. "Yeah, because you never send us on crazy missions. I've got this recurring dream where I'm _falling _thanks to you."

Maybe a little below the belt, but Shepard just rolled his eyes. "Regardless, I'm sure the Salarians will want something from us – as in this ship in particular. I want to show them we're allies and it would be in their best interest to join us."

Sam rubbed her hands together and spoke. "In that case, maybe we could send them a progress report from Loki back on Earth. I'm sure they've made strides so far in getting the _Khe Sahn_ refitted."

"Good idea." Shepard nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Without knowing what their situation is, we've got blind intel." Garrus shook his head. "Maybe we can show off our well rounded and multi-racial crew. I'm sure Grunt will be happy to talk to them."

"Funny guy." Grunt replied. "Won't be so funny when I've got you dangling over a building."

"Grunt." Shepard warned in a deep tone.

"Never said I'd actually drop him." Grunt replied amidst laughter. "Don't really care about Salarians. Unless they want to fight, then we've got plenty to talk about."

"Let's try and keep the situation diplomatic." Shepard muttered. "Obviously it's not a difficult situation. EDI, how long until we reach Sur'Kesh?"

"We will be reaching the secondary relay to Suk'Kesh's system in approximately thirteen hours, Commander."

"Excellent." Shepard straightened. "Good a time as any to get some sleep. I don't want any yawning when we contact the Salarians, dismissed."

The crew got up at their own pace, Shepard himself figured some sleep would help.

**-Mess Hall, Normandy SR-2- **

"Wait, so not only are you not Alliance but you're not even the same Earth we know?" Kal'Reeger had opted to join a few other crew in the mess hall. Sam kept wondered why everyone seemed to sound… _human._

Sam turned to John who gave her the same shrug she gave him. She turned back to Kal'Reeger. He'd come down along with Garrus and Miranda to talk and hopefully get a bite before getting some sleep. At least that's what Sam had in mind. "Nope. I've been accustomed to an entirely different kind of technology and cultures. Everything I've learned about the Mass Effect and the galaxy you know has been from Commander Shepard and recently, the Systems Alliance."

Kal was about to say something but Garrus shook his head as well. "Nice to meet you too Carter."

"Well, everyone on this ship counts too." John added, Sam thanked his great social skills. "I know even less then her. First time I find out there's life beyond my planet is when it ran me over."

Kal shook his head. "Ran you over?"

"Long story." John answered. "What about you? Been a marine forever?"

"Seems like it." Kal replied.

"I can't imagine the Quarian Flotilla needing to use force too frequently." Miranda added. "You don't exactly want to make enemies out there."

"Well we've got 'em. Pirates love to try and take what's ours – what little is left of it. Every so often we've got to extract someone too if things get dicey on a pilgrimage."

"Like the Quarian Tali rescued, Veetor?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah Veetor was one of those." Kal replied, his voice dejected. "We don't abandon our people."

"Neither do we." Sam replied, she noticed John give her a sidelong gaze. "Though I have to wonder what life on the Flotilla must be like. I've gone stir crazy on small ships when I've been on for a week or two. I can't imagine living my whole life on board one."

"Most people think so. I actually find it kinda cozy." Kal'Reeger replied. "It's harder for me to think of what it's like without my suit on. Like I'm naked or exposed."

"Understandable." Garrus said. "What do you think about this Tretonin stuff?"

"If it works it works, but I'm not giving up my suit." Kal replied. "I think you'll find the same feeling throughout our people."

"If you've been living with it for so long, kinda hard to just discard it." John said. Sam noticed he tugged on that black wrist band he had, She was about to comment on it when she remembered the little cross on her dogtags. At least Kal'Reeger seemed to be amicable – though Sam could see something else in his response. Almost too quick…

**~Normandy SR-2, CIC Deck~ **

"My god… how many people?"

Teal'c was quiet as he looked at the galactic map in the CIC– he recognized many worlds that were still under the control of these Reaper forces. Tali's questions about the Jaffa seemed genuinely curious – he hadn't had to answer questions about Jaffa culture since Daniel Jackson first met him. It was getting late and a few hours sleep would help. Now she asked about how they were after the shift, and it was difficult to give clear answers without getting angry. "We have never had an accurate count of our people, but of the planets I know that are destroyed or under the influence of this Apostle creature, trillions are lost."

"Trillions." Tali repeated, she seemed dumbfounded. Teal'c found it maddening to speak to someone with no visible face. "There haven't ever been that many Quarians. Even our flotilla is only 17 million people. That seems a small fraction in comparison to yours."

"The Goa'uld have spent millennia oppressing my people and spreading them to many worlds. The Stargate Network requires little in the way of technological knowledge and as such, they've also kept us unaware of many technical marvels."

"It's so much different than my galaxy." Tali replied, Teal'c wondered why she talked so much – it reminded her of some of the humans in Stargate command. "The Mass Relays require a civilization to have at least interstellar travel. I guess you were lucky to have met this SGC Command."

"_Stargate Command_." Teal'c corrected. "Not SGC Command, A common mistake from cultures they've not met before."

"Sorry."

"No need." Teal'c turned back to the bluish haze of FTL travel – it reminded him of those long days in hyperdrive capable ships. "If anything, I apologize to you. I was much too curt before and I have no wish to alienate myself or you."

"It's okay." Tali chuckled. "I guess we'll just have to agree that no offense was given or taken."

Teal'c nodded. "Agreed." He quieted, he had remained silent about fighting for alien cultures and worlds, but he knew this served a purpose. The Jaffa would have to pay a very heavy price to earn their freedom, and this Reaper would only be another bill in that process.

Tali looked at the map. "I wish I could have been here sooner. I had no clue the situation was this bad. Almost makes what I was doing before seem… inconsequential."

"I would not be the ideal person to speak to about this." Teal'c admitted. He turned to Tali. "But I do believe your words. I look forward to working with you and the Quarians."

"Likewise."

_"Ten minutes to the relay Commander. We just entered communications range."_ Joker called over the coms.

Shepard nodded in reply. He hadn't slept well yet again, strange nightmares and dreams plagued him. Sam sat off to the side on one of the consoles. She'd spent the last two hours reading up on the Salarians. Behind her was John who seemed equally confused over the alien race. Thankfully the others each manned their posts – legitimate positions or not.

"Commander." Miranda's voice came from behind him. He turned and nodded to her. "The Salarians will have significant defenses around their homeworld. Might I recommend we contact them before crossing the relay?"

"Reading my mind again are we?" Shepard muttered. "EDI, can you prepare the same proposal we gave the Quarians with a stronger emphasis on technology than Tretonin? That'd make it much easier for the Salarians to know what we're here for."

"Indeed, Commander." EDI replied, though Shepard didn't see her around. "I will have it prepared in a few moments."

"Excellent." Shepard let go of the railing and looked around again. The crew was frosty – probably well caffeinated from the SGC's generous coffee donation. Miranda was quiet as she stood at her station, but it didn't look like a comfortable quiet. Shepard approached and spoke quietly. "Something wrong?"

"No." Miranda flatly replied. "I'm just curious how the Salarians will react. According to their official statement, they've lost the majority of their colony worlds and a sizable chunk of their fleet."

"Official statement?" Shepard asked. He noticed Kelly heard his voice rise and decided to quiet a bit more. "You think they're lying?"

"I would in their situation." Miranda explained. "The Salarians are very discreet about their military. They have to be in order to keep certain factions from attempting any kind of assault."

"Pirates you mean." Shepard surmised. "Let's just hope the situation doesn't get that bad. If anything, the Salarians might want to get in on the Coalition upgrading their ships sooner rather than later. I don't see them saying no to our terms."

"Neither do I." Miranda replied. "But negotiations aside, they will want to benefit more than they give – it's like that for all interspecies bargains."

Shepard cracked his jaw and restrained his answer. He knew Miranda was being honest, but why did it have to sound like Cerberus? "Noted. Done EDI?"

"Yes, commander." EDI replied. "I can transmit it at your leisure."

"Do it, and let them know we won't enter their space until we get clearance." He sighed and waited. The message beeped as it sent and now the ball was in the Salarian's court. It took several minutes, during which he overheard Carter and John talk a bit about the cultural differences of the Salarians and how to best work with them. He also noticed Miranda working on the Normandy Codex.

Eventually, a reply came in. EDI popped up and said. "Receiving transmission, commander. Voice only."

Shepard nodded. "Go ahead."

The speakers bleeped, and then a quick voice replied. "_This is Dalatrass Linron, am I speaking with Commander Shepard?"_

Shepard turned to Kelly and then turned back to the microphone. "Dalatrass, This is Commander Shepard. It is an honor-"

_"Do not waste time with frivolities." _Shepard raised his eyebrows. _ "We have been expecting you and have prepared. Please come to Sur'kesh at once, we wish to negotiate entry to your coalition as soon as possible, and begin cooperation immediately."_

Shepard blinked a few times before replying. "Okay. We'll see you then." The channel cut out. He turned the microphone to the ship's intercom. "Joker, you heard her. Get us to Sur'Kesh."

_"Roger that, entering relay." _Joker replied.

Shepard turned to the others on the bridge. Everyone looked a little dumbfounded. "Well. At least they're upfront." He turned to Miranda. "Get the Kodiak ready. I want you with me when we talk to them." He then turned to Carter. "You as well Carter, no one better to tell them about the Asgard if they ask. Get suited up and meet us in the cargo bay in twenty minutes."

Carter nodded. "Alright." She looked slightly confused.

"Something wrong?"

"I still don't get why we have to wear armor to a negotiation." She shrugged. "But like you said, you do know your own galaxy. I'll see you there."

Carter walked away and back towards the armory. John snorted. "Everything I've seen tells me that guns and armor are easy to get, easier than on our Earth anyways. I think it's kinda like how you used to have a gun in the old west."

Shepard shrugged and heard Miranda come up behind him. "Not a bad analogy. Yes, with omni-tools and fabrication suites it's easy to recreate weapons – maybe not military grade, but dangerous nonetheless." He furrowed his brow. "Don't supposed you want to come along too?"

John shook his head. "Not a chance. I promised Kal'Reeger I'd swap stories with him. That and god knows what kind of trouble I'd get myself into."

"Not that bad." Shepard said. "Actually if you're going to talk to Kal'Reeger, do you think you could do me a favor?" John didn't reply and instead looked curious. "I don't have the time just yet to really get to know him. You're a soldier, could you find out if he can go along with the kinds of missions we do?" John again didn't reply. Shepard wondered if maybe he'd struck a nerve. "Only if you want of course. I plan on talking to him anyways, I'm just trying to be efficient."

"You'd trust my judgment?" John asked finally.

Shepard understood. Two missions and John still felt self-conscious. "Miranda seems to think you're capable. I trust my crew." He nodded. "Not like I won't talk to him afterwards."

John seemed reluctant, but after a moment, nodded. "Okay. I can do that. Good luck with the Salarians." John snorted again. "Hah, almost called them Salamanders."

Shepard just rolled his eyes and walked towards the elevator for his quarters.

**-Kodiak, In Orbit above Sur'Kesh-**

The Salarians hadn't disappointed Shepard. Their fleet, while not as large as the Turians, was positioned well. Shepard had to give them credit as they kept their fast moving ships patrolling while leaving their larger ships to defend Sur'Kesh. He wondered if maybe they'd listened to the Alliance's advise in taking on Goa'uld craft.

Miranda piloted them down into the hazy atmosphere. Shepard had never been to Sur'Kesh and this was an interesting experience. The readings on the scanners picked up several cities, but also large underground chambers and complexes. Unlike Earth though, the environement was well taken care of and very little pollution was detected despite the industry. The Salarians had really taken care of their planet.

He also noted the planetary defenses. High Powered GARDIAN turrets dotted the landscape, and fighters and frigates both patrolled even in atmosphere. The Salarians seemed to be on high alert.

Behind him, Carter seemed to notice it as well. "I don't supposed you'd know if all this traffic if normal? This almost feels like a delta hub."

"No, it's not normal." Miranda replied. "Admittedly not many humans come to Surkesh, but this is a much larger concentration of forces than would be standard for homeworld defense." She tapped on the console again. "Receiving landing instructions. They want us in the capital – a large tower."

"Probably a government building." Shepard mused. He saw the idyllic landscape below – mountain ranges and volcanic lakes. This place was the kind he'd want to retire to. "Don't disappoint, and don't stray. I don't doubt those fighters would have a talk with us."

"Indeed." Miranda repliced.

The Kodiak continued on course. Shepard found himself wondering why the Salarians were so eager to join up. Was it really going to be as simple as it looked? He hoped, but at the same time accepted that things were _never _as simple as they looked.

It wasn't long before the capital was visible below them – Miranda plotted a course and said. "We've got an escort. A wing of Salarian fighters behind us. They're keeping a good distance away." She sighed. "I hopethis doesn't take us long."

Shepard said nothing and just watched as the Kodiak approached. He noted defenses on the ground tracking them, but nothing fired nor could he detect open hostility. Once they got within range, he ran a scan of the building's rooftop where the landing pad was. "Looks like a government building alright. Lots og guards on top, they're waiting for us."

"Is there anything you think I should be aware of before we meet them?" Carter asked. Shepard turned and saw the mild confusion on her face. "I mean, Mordin was… interesting as you say."

Shepard couldn't help it and smirked just a little. "Yes, he is the very model of a scientist Salarian."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

Shepard turned back to his console and started to get up. "Alright, set us down Miranda."

Miranda didn't reply and merely followed orders. The Kodiak swooped in and set down without issue. A squad of Salarians surrounded them, and Shepard knew there were likely snipers on their position as well. He walked to the back of the Kodiak where the doors slid open. A Salarian in armor waited for him. "Hello, you are?"

The Salarian blinked and motioned. "Commander Padok Wiks. I'm with STG. Please, have your party follow me, the Dalatrass will see you immediately."

Padok turned and motioned for them to follow. Shepard shrugged and turned back to the Kodiak. Miranda came out in her regular jumpsuit- this was probably the one planet where she wouldn't turn heads. Carter on the other hand had opted for Hahne Kedar armor – much like he had. He wondered what influenced her decision. He followed Padok down the gantry and onto a concrete walkway, it looped back on itself at the end, heading down. The architecture was large and ornate, little in the way of unnecessary aesthetics. It seemed almost utilitarian but with the view, this would still be a nice place to work and/or live.

They'd dropped two floors – Shepard saw there were no Salarians other than armed ones in the area. Carter did as well and mused. "You'd think they were expecting trouble,"

"I know." Shepard replied. "Got me a bit worried to be honest."

Neither said anything else, and Miranda was quiet as always. Shepard had wanted her here so she could pick up any slack on his information, while Carter could tell the Salarians about the Asgard and what to expect.

The walkway ended at an elevator, and Padok entered in a code before saying. "I will have to take my leave of you. But I'm sure we will see each other again." He nodded and motioned for them to enter the elevator. "Please. It will take you directly to the conference room where the Dalatrass is waiting for you."

"Thank you." Shepard replied. He turned to Miranda who gave ihm a simple shrug of acceptance. All three of them entered, and the doors closed.

The elevator moved quickly, Shepard was a bit surprised as he could feel the pressure differential in his ears. He tried his omni-tool, but something was scattering his attempts to scan outside the elevator ."There's a pretty major EM field jamming our signals."

"So we can't talk to Normandy?" Carter asked.

"This is likely a seat of power for the Salarians." Miranda explained. "I'm not surprised they would want to keep it safe in every way."

It seemed as good an answer as any, and Shepard just waited. The pressure difference got strong enough for his ears to feel like they were going to pop, but then it eased as the elevator slowed. It came to a halt soon after and the doors chimed open.

In front of them was a dimly lit conference room. A female Salarian sat with a trio of other Salarians next to her. Three seats were open in front of them. The Dalatrass motioned with her hand. "Commander Shepard. Please sit."

Shepard did as he was asked, and moved ahead. He noticed the darkened shadow around the conference room – there were probably more guards in the dark watching them. "Dalatrass, you were rather succinct in our communication."

Dalatrass Linron nodded. "Circumstances demand we move quickly. I have received all the information Stargate Command and the Systems Alliance has given the Citadel. I wish to discuss how best to coordinate our forces and technologies."

It _was _simple. Shepard blinked and wondered what deity he'd ingratiated. "Uh, yes. I assume you've had a chance to go over the proposal we sent you?"

"There are specifics we will need to go over." Linron said. "But they are secondary to our particular meeting." She brought up her omni-tool and transferred a file. Shepard raised his own and saw that it was a list of resources the Salarians were willing to offer. "Here is an inventory of our available refined resources. We can have transports move out to meet wherever your Asgard allies have their construction facilities. We can also offer construction ships, and ships to be upgraded."

"Dalatrass." Carter suddenly asked. Shepard was surprised by her boldness. "I'm a little confused, if you're so eager to join us, why wait for us to arrive? You could have contacted us on the Citadel."

Shepard was dumbfounded – Carter was looking a gift horse in the mouth. Then it became clear as Linron replied. "You are correct of course. The simple answer is that we wished to keep our motives from spreading. We know the Turians have been reluctant to add their forces out of fear for their colonies, and the Asari are protecting their borders with little regard for others. We must maintain an illusion of working alongside them for the Citadel races to prevent issues of favoritism or bias. I am hoping our actions in working directly with you rather than through the Citadel will help to get more of their support."

Shepard sighed internally. At least it was a believable reason. "I can understand that." He narrowed his eyes, realizing that Carter did have the right idea. "However, I can't help but think there's another reason you wanted to see us. I came here to deliver the message, the actual logistics will be done with the SGC and the Asgard."

The Dalatrass seemed to sigh and then nodded. "Indeed. We will need the information to contact the SGC directly, but you are not incorrect that you being here will help." She turned to the Salarian next to her. "This is Commander Martanis. He is one of the commanders of out STG forces and my chief intelligence advisor." She nodded to him. "We have a situation that we feel you may be able to assist with.

Shepard didn't react, he kept his face impassive as he knew Carter and Miranda would. Internally though – _Goddammit._

"Given your eagerness to join us, I think it's only fair." Miranda said suddenly. Shepard wondered if she truly meant her words. "But just to be clear, is your joining out Coaltion conditional on this request?"

"No." Linron said. "But your assistance would be greatly appreciated, and I believe you may find that you want to assist us. We're even willing to overlook your Cerberus connections, as you've plainly demonstrated that while you will accept any help, you do not share their ideology."

Shepard couldn't help but smile. "Thank you. You have no idea how hard it is to get people to see that." He noticed Miranda stay still – obviously she wasn't amused. "Martanis, was it?"

The STG Commander straightened and brought up his omni-tool. "Commander Shepard, I believe you are familiar with this craft." A hologram came up, a Goa'uld Mothership appeared.

"Yes, It's a Goa'uld Mothership." Shepard replied. "What's going on?"

"A craft matching these specifications was sighted near one of our outer colonies. Jamone." Martanis replied. "We extrapolated its course, and found a small space station, something we believe is a refueling depot akin to our own throughout the galaxy."

Shepard raised his eyebrows. "What?" he turned to Carter. "Have you heard of the Goa'uld doing something like that?"

Carter shrugged. "We know they have space stations, but not refueling stations." She shook her head. "Teal'c may know more, but Naquadah doesn't really require refueling very often. It might be something more like a storage depot."

"Regardless." Martanis continued. "We launched an assault as soon as we could muster a force strong enough. The Mothership was gone by the time we arrived, and the space station was taken with little issue."

"Wow." Shepard muttered. "That's incredible. When was this?"

"Two weeks ago." Martanis replied.

"Wait. You mean that you've been sitting on Goa'uld technology for two weeks and haven't told anyone?" Shepard couldn't believe it, _what the hell was going on? _

Martanis nodded. "As soon as we knew the Goa'uld were a hostile race, we struck immediately to protect our borders." He shook his head. "We managed to obtain many scans and equipment from the station, it appears it was indeed a refueling or storage depot with several hundred pounds of what you call Naquadah, as well as another material we've identified as Trinium. There was also a large cache of crystals that appear to tie into control and or power regulation."

"Wow." Carter muttered. "That's a hell of a find. Was the station unmanned?"

"No." Martanis replied. "Being a stationary target made it simple for us to disable its defenses. We breached the hull and used a gas to incapacitate anyone who may have been onboard. We captured several prisoners whom we've identified as Jaffa – interrogations have yielded much information."

"I must say." Miranda said. "I am impressed. We've met only frustration in fighting the Goa'uld, yet you've managed to strike at them successfully."

"It would be foolish to wait for them to assault us." Martanis replied. "We took everything we could from the station and stored them on the nearby colony. Two days ago, the colony sent us this message."

Martanis tapped his omnitool and the image of a Salarian appeared on the screen. Shepard recognized him though the image was full of static and cut in and out. _"…Goa'uld Mothership… Orbital… destroyed. Forces… Husks… Hold…line…reinfor…siege…landed ship… battalion."_

Martanis shut the video down as it began to repeat itself. "It appears the Goa'uld have retaliated. Jamone is one of our outermost colonies – near the Rachni Relay. We've sent scouts to survey it and we've found the Goa'uld Mothership has actually landed on the planet. They appear to be spreading out and capturing as many of our people as possible, and taking our resources. We've been considering sending a force to oppose this Goa'uld incursion, but we also do not want to give the Goa'uld more reason to attack us." He turned to the Dalatrass. "We hoped your experience would give you an edge."

Carter shook her head. "I'm sorry Commander, but from what I understand, if the Goa'uld Mothership is on the planet surface, shouldn't it be an easy target for your ships in orbit? Disruptor Torpedoes do have an effect en masse."

"Destroying it is not our goal." Martanis replied smoothly.

Miranda started to chuckle. "Ah, you want to capture it. Bold." She sighed and shook her head. "And I hate to say it, but I agree with you."

"Excuse me?" Shepard turned to Miranda who merely shrugged back to him. He turned to Martanis. "You can't be serious."

"We will only be able to defend ourselves if we rise to meet their technology." Martanis replied. "We can easily destroy it. A stealthed strike force can be sortied at any time and destroy the craft with a barrage of disruptor torpedoes. We believe it will be more benefit to capture it, and use its technology towards our survival." He shook his head. "We can do this ourselves Commander, but we know we can do it faster, and learn more from the Goa'uld ship if we have your assistance."

"We've tried before, _twice."_ Shepard said. "The first time we couldn't even got on board the Mothership, the second time the Goa'uld preferred to _blow themselves up_ rather than let us take them alive."

"We know of these attempts." Martanis said. "Both were impulsive and lacking the resources and experience. That is why we waited for you. We know you have a Jaffa in your crew, and Colonel Carter will be of much assistance as well." Martanis shut off his omnitool and leaned forward. "Our tactical assessment is that if the Goa'uld do not send reinforcements, victory is assured. If the Goa'uld _do _send reinforcements, then we will need a full scale retreat. We can defend ourselves against one, perhaps two of their craft, but we also understand that they number in the hundreds if not thousands. We must take the chance _now_ before they decide we are a threat and send more ships."

Shepard sighed. "I want nothing more than to capture one of those ships, but we're going to need a _very _good plan to get this done."

Martanis nodded. "Of course. But the longer we delay, the harder the mission will be." He motioned to the other Salarian. "This is Fleet Admiral Novus Bem, his fleet stands ready to assist us. I believe that together, we can hone a plan to succeed in this mission. I am transmitting all the information we've gathered to this point to the Normandy."

"So Commander." Linron said. "You have our support for the Coalition regardless. I will be happy to discuss logistics with your people in the Alilance or Earth – we can move immediately. Do we have your support in assisting our colony?"

Shepard sighed and nodded. "We'll need to move fast, but maybe we have a chance." Both Carter and Miranda looked serious – Shepard had to admit, while he expected having to do something for the Salarians, this was one of the better missions he'd have to go forward with.

**-Normandy SR-2, Conference Room, in orbit of Surkesh-**

Shepard looked at the plan Commander Martanis had given him. Jamone was a strange colony world – being so close to the Rachni Relay meantit was mostly a resupply station and military port. Not many civilians to speak of. A few military bases, storage units, and housing for all the Salarians. Additionally, there was an industrial section including refineries and shipyards. Janome wasn't a large colony, but it was very well stocked and defended.

The information from the storage depot was a surprise to Carter, but Teal'c had taken it in stride. The Jaffa manning it were loyal to Lord Yu, who used it as a depot to refuel his large fleet without having to return to a homeworld. One of the reasons the System Lord had been so successful. The Salarians agreed to give the Jaffa to the Tok'a – hopeful for more information. The battle had been decisive for the Salarians for control of the space station.

Unlike the siege of Janome, which defenses the Goa'uld had broken with no issue. The scans the scout ships the Salarians had sent included the condition of the planet's defenses, potential locations for Salarian resistance, and the position of the Goa'uld ship itself. The Goa'uld mothership had landed on top of a medium sized mountain – it had a perfect overwatch over the capital city of Janome. Shepard wondered what the Goa'uld would do with the Salarians – especially since the Reapers were involved according to Kirrahe's mentioning of husks. This was clearly part of their campaign, not something from Ba'al.

Across from him, Teal'c, Carter and Miranda sat. They reviewed the same information. Shepard could see a few potential options – they could repair or bypass the powergrid and use Janome's defenses against the Mothership – at such short range, the highpowered Salarian GARDIAN turrets might have a chance. Additionally, using the Salarian resistance cells if there were any left would give them the numbers to fight back – the Goa'uld could only have a battalion worth of forces with only a single mothership.

That brought up the challenges. "Alright, Teal'c. You can see what we've got at our disposal. Do you think we have a chance?"

Teal'c looked at the information and nodded. "Indeed. Though we cannot be sure of the kind of forces these Goa'uld have."

"I think we should be expecting occupation forces like we saw on Taetrus." Miranda said. "A mixture of Jaffa forces, husks, and we should not be surprised to see the mutation husks either."

Carter scratched her nose and nodded. "Agreed. We're looking at a large scale fight, are these reports correct? The Salarians have armored vehicles on the planet?"

Shepard nodded. "No telling if the Goa'uld destroyed them or not, but yes; same thing with gunships and a fighter presence. If we can get those operational, we'll have a better chance against any husk forces."

"What of Salarian assistance?" Teal'c asked. "While we may possess the knowledge to control a Goa'uld mothership, we will not be able to take the craft alone. The Goa'uld will raise their shields before we may be able to enter it."

"One of the reason we need the Salarian's help." Shepard said. 'Our mission is two-fold. One, we do want to help the Salarians and get back the resources they've gotten from the Goa'uld, but if we can take one of those Motherships, it's another ship we can use against them that actually _can _stand toe to toe." He sighed. "There has to be some way we can do this. We need to hit them fast enough they can't self-destruct, and accurately enough we don't destroy the ship by accident."

"There might be a way." Carter said. Shepard turned and paid attention. "Well, we saw on Taetrus that the Goa'uld were probably using a Stargate to transport their gains without having to move ships. It's actually quite possible they have one on this mothership as well."

Shepard narrowed his brow. "Okay, how does that help us?"

"We could get the SGC to launch an attack from inside the mothership." Carter said. "We'd have to coordinate and hit them from both inside and out, but we if they do have a Stargate, we could get onboard before they have a chance to prepare."

Shepard caught on – they hadn't been using the Stargate network due to a shortage of usefulness, but he knew that the Coalition back on Earth wanted to change that. "I think we're going to have to call the SGC. If we can do this, we need to do it right." Shepard felt good about this. The Salarians had joined the Coaltion, and much like Loki, were unwilling to waste any time.

Even more, he would be leading another charge against the Reapers and Goa'uld. A victory here would mean a lot – the Salarians were already trying to get more Turian support, and maybe even the Asari could finally see the benefit of their coalition and join too. For now, he focused on Janome, and the upcoming battle.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter- <strong>Priority: Janome.<strong>


	30. Priority: Jamone 1 of 2

**Priority: Jamone Part 1 of 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Apologies for the (very) late update. RL has to take priority, and boy howdy was it a priority the last few months. Expect part two in a few weeks.

**-General O'Neill's Office, Stargate Command-**

Jack sat and looked over the reports on his desk. Never in his life did he think he'd be going over requisition papers for chocolate to the Asgard vessel _Sleipnir_. He sighed and kept reading _Two hundred pounds of Chocolate? One hundred canisters of Coffee? Haven't these people heard of a Stargate?_

The doors to his office opened. He looked up and spotted Doctor Weir entering with a tablet. "Doc. No offence, but forget how to knock?" Weir sighed and sat down across from him. Jack could see how frustrated she looked. "Apology accepted."

Weir grumbled and put the tablet on the desk. "I've got the IOA breathing down my neck. This month's budget just came in and we've spent as much as some small nation's GDP." She blew a heavy sigh and shook her head. "And apparently, you just approved another seven million in purchases for the SGC and the crew aboard Loki's ship."

Jack shrugged. "They're not exactly going to be sitting around on it."

"There are _limits._" Weir explained. Jack could see she was just trying to get to the point – maybe she was more stressed out than he'd figured. "The SGC has been in the red for _years. _My coming here was originally to turn that around – I might have had the chance if this whole Mass Effect thing hadn't happened."

"Your point?" Jack replied.

Weir stared at him for a few moments. "You're kidding."

"I don't _kid, _Doctor." Jack leaned back in his chair. "Jest maybe."

"You _can't _spend this much money, General." Weir replied matter of factly. "At least not without producing something that will make up for it."

"We've got lots of space rocks. People will pay for space rocks."

Jack had said it half seriously, but Weir didn't seem to appreciate it as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You're missing the point." Weird shook her head and pushed the tablet ahead. "I've just taken a budget forecast. With international support, we've got three months worth of funding left before we expend our yearly budget."

"And what happens then?" Jack already knew, but he wasn't going to let Weir miss out on this obvious venting she needed to do.

"What happens is we can't pay any of our third party contractors, or energy bills, or the entire support structure that keeps this place running without creating a deficit in the Pentagon's Budget that will be too large to hide." Weir explained. "It's already hard enough to justify the costs this place has. Exacerbating it the way we have with so many new members, as well as the resource costs we've put into this." She sighed. "I know I'm overreacting" She stopped for a second. "Actually no. I'm reacting _exactly_ the way I should. This is just the beginning General. I need you to work _with _me if we're going to do this without bankrupting our _planet." _She paused and then rubbed her head. "The SGC nations are the most powerful of this planet, but the industrial capability is what's killing us. Unless we're willing to let the secret out to the world –which clearly we're not yet, we need to be as efficient as possible. Contracting out dozens of third party manufacturers to build single components of one project is _hemorrhaging_ money."

_Least she's being civil. _"Alright." Jack replied. He sighed. "I'm guessing you've got ideas on how to help stop this from happening?"

"I do." Weir said. Jack finally took her tablet as she motioned down to it. "As you know, Doctor Jackson is going to be going to the Citadel to be our ambassador. What I'm proposing is a closer relationship with the Systems Alliance. In fact I think we should look into a merger of sorts."

Jack read over the information. The Systems Alliance had a _huge _economy outside of Earth, but they lacked the industrial base their Earth provided them. While they had a great many ships now, there were few places they could go for repairs and respite.

In a separate field, there was a list of Coalition planets capable of sustaining their people. Jack could see food charts, estimates on potential mining sites, a report from Loki on using Asgard Transporters to lower the cost and length of resource extraction and repair and refit of ships. There was even a list of mutual supplies they could trade for – lots of numbers and accounting and a purchase order system.

Jack had to admit, this was more than he would have expected. "Well." Weir had clearly spent quite some time on this. "It looks like you've created a stock market between us." He sighed. "You're right of course. What do you need to get it done?"

Weir stayed quiet a few moments before replying. "Really? No objections? No 'We need to focus on the military side of things' lecture?"

Jack handed the tablet back. "You were put in charge to take care of situations like these. I know you get the gravity, so we're all trusting you to do so." Jack sighed. "Like you told me, I can handle the military side, you handle the administration." Jack leaned forward and spoke quietly. "My mandate is to defend this planet, and I'd rather bankrupt us than let us all die, but if it can be avoided…" He quieted. "You don't need my approval Doctor. You do _whatever_ you have to do to keep this place running. Period."

Weir had a confused face, but Jack could tell she was digesting it all. It took more than a few moments for her to sit back and mutter amidst mindless chuckles. "Great, Now I'm actually seriously considering selling space rocks. _Thanks_ General."

Jack nodded and got back to the reports – Loki's plan to move in the coming days was going to create a new cost – near constant Stargate usage.

* * *

><p><em>"General O'Neill to Control Room, repeat General O'Neill to the control room."<em>

Jack perked up – he was reading up on Dixon's latest report on the SGC combat squads and their effectiveness in comparison to Chief Williams men. Jack had to shut his head off to all the logic that was telling him it was impossible – he had to appreciate just how well trained the Alliance soldiers were with their own equipment.

He got up and walked over to the control room – Walter turned and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "General, we're receiving a signal from the Khe Sahn. It's Colonel Carter."

Jack raised his eyrbrows. He thought the Normandy was outside of the Stargate Network. "Okay, are they coming back?"

"No, sir." Walter replied. "Receiving video transmission – it's over Alliance frequencies."

Jack didn't bother to ask about how it worked, and instead he looked around. "Where's the video uplink?"

Walter typed in a few commands and then pointed up to a screen. "Up here, sir. Coming in now."

Jack straightened and looked around, the few marine guards stood at attention. The screen resolved into a bright view – it looked like one of those newfangled Apple Stores. What _really _surprised him was Carter wearing a Cerberus Jumpsuit that did so much more to accent her body than standard olive drab BDUs. "Carter. This is a surprise."

"General, sir." She replied. Behind her Jack could _swear _he saw a walking humanoid lizard in blue armor. _Gotta remember, Garrus. _"We're having a bit of a situation and we need to coordinate with the SGC. We're currently in orbit of Sur'Kesh, the homeworld of the Salarians. One of their worlds has come under siege by the Goa'uld and we've dedicated the Normandy to aid them in retaking the planet."

"Bold." Jack mused. "I'm guessing you need our help somehow?"

"Indeed." Teal'c's voice said as he sidled up next to Carter. He looked ever _more _imposing in a Cerberus Jumpsuit. "A Goa'uld Mothership has landed on the Salarian world of Jamone…"

"Jamone?" Jack interrupted, then held up a hand. "Wait. Never mind. Keep going."

He noted the hint of a smirk on Carter's face. Teal'c continued without any showing of emotion. "The Goa'uld have struck in reprisal – the Salarians have struck first and stolen a large quantity of Naquadah and Trinium from a Goa'uld Supply Depot."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"It seems the Salarians don't want to waste time." Carter explained. "As soon as they heard about the Goa'uld, they began scouting and stumbled onto the depot. They waited until a vulnerable moment and raided it. The Goa'uld didn't take kindly and Jamone has been under occupation." Carter sighed and shook her head. "The Salarians aren't pulling any punches. They're completely ready to launch a full assault to destroy the Goa'uld mothership on the ground, but they're more interested in capturing it. That's where the SGC comes in."

Jack had been going over it in his head, these Salarians sounded more and more like the kinds of friends he wanted. "Uh, okay." Jack blinked a few times finally realizing what they wanted. "I'm going to take a wild guess that you think the Goa'uld have a Stargate on that mothership. You want us to launch an attack from _inside _while you attack from outside?"

"Precisely, sir." Carter explained. "Commander Shepard is working with the Salarians right now to formulate a plan of attack, but if we want to capture this mothership, we'll need to ensure they don't have a chance to escape or self-destruct."

"Self-destruct?" Jack narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"It appears that the Reaper influence on the Goa'uld is strong." Teal'c said. "The Goa'uld System Lord Camulus self-destructed his craft rather than allow the Turians to capture it."

"So you think whoever's in charge of this one'll do the same?" Jack asked. He heard a creaking behind him – he turned and saw Major Davis standing at the door. "Kind of a risk to try and capture it."

"We know, sir." Carter said. "But the Salarians make a good point, we can't expect them to be able to stand toe to toe with the Goa'uld without using every advantage they can. Bra'tac's forces can't protect us all, and Loki's upgrading ships is going to take too long and be incredibly resource intensive."

Sarat was one thing – Jack knew that with Alliance technology the Jaffa on the ground stood no chance. This wasn't just the Goa'uld or Ba'al though, this was a Reaper influenced Goa'uld that was in the middle of an occupation. Sending men here was to send them to war. "Alright, we'll need more details, but you have my approval." He turned to Walter. "Get Dixon up here. Once Colonel Carter sends the details through have it routed into the conference room." He looked up at Carter and nodded. "If we're gonna do this, we're going to do it right. Can you get Shepard and the Salarians in on the call as well? We can have everything ready on our in end one hour."

"Yes, sir."

**-Conference Room, Normandy SR-2-**

Shepard had a good feeling about this – the Salarians were fully on board and had put all their chips on the table. The SGC had linked in through the relays and now-General O'Neill watched on a holographic display in the conference room. He seemed a bit bewildered with all the aliens around.

From his own team, Carter and Teal'c sat beside him with Miranda standing behind. Padok Wiks had kept his word and sat across from him – his omni-tool on and going a mile a minute with reports and status updates. He had brought a team of STG operatives who waited in the cargo bay – not exactly luxurious but Shepard knew they'd bear it easily.

Jamone was a mountainous world – the Salarians seemed to like the rocky terrain and abundance of water, but it made for an interesting plan of attack. Rather than a large infrastructure like the Turians built, the Salarians had turned Jamone into a densely packed pair of cities. One a spaceport, and the other a hub for civilians and military research. Their target lay between the two – an array of GARDIAN turrets.

The remoteness of the colony made it a perfect place for the Salarians to test their military gear – Shepard had seen how the Salarians preferred the high powered approach with the weapons. He wondered what they'd think of Loki's very similar approach to the situations facing them.

Padok started by placing a map of Jamone's surface on the holographic display in the middle of the table. "Recent reconnaissance places Goa'uld Starship in mountains directly north of spaceport. They used mountain peak as some kind of docking station. Our last reports state a battalion worth of husk and Jaffa support – much more than our own forces on the planet. GARDIAN turrets useless against mothership, but effective against smaller craft."

"You use Infrared GARDIAN turrets, correct?" Miranda asked. Shepard knew they did.

"Still not powerful enough to break their barriers. They used air superiority to disable our defenses and only then launched infantry invasion." Padok replied. "Husks were not what in our records either. They were armed with directed energy weapons and military grade mass effect weapons. Our limited forces did not stand a chance."

"The Goa'uld use directed plasma and electrical energy as weaponry." Carter explained. "Your barriers have no effect on the electrical weapons, while the plasma is along the lines of a Tech based incineration blast. Conversely, their shields are incredibly resistant to mass weaponry – it takes gigatons worth of force to break through their ship based shields which only their own or Asgard weapons have the power to do."

"Gigatons?" Padok replied. "I have read through the reports provided by Stargate Command on the Citadel - there was a note that the Goa'uld main plasma cannons fire in the two hundred megaton range. Damage to Jamone indicates actual damage is far less."

Teal'c shook his head. "While the Goa'uld are less refined, their weapons are designed for penetration rather than widespread damage. Two hundred megatons is also the power of a non-upgraded Ha'tak like that of Master Bra'tac. The Ha'tak upgraded by Anubis _far _outclass them, though only Ba'al at this time possesses those."

"I see." Padok replied. "And this Anubis is one of the system lords controlled by this Reaper creature?"

"No." Carter explained. "Anubis was destroyed above our Earth months ago, but his forces were annexed by the System Lord Ba'al. Ba'al has been fighting the other System lords ever since, and as a result is not a part of the Reaper forces. His ships are more powerful, but he has fewer of them." Carter brought up her omni-tool and information began to wirelessly transfer to Padok's. "I'm sending you some data on Ba'al."

"We talked to him actually." General O'Neill said through the holographic display. "We raided one of his planets. He told us to back off from his forces, as he's busy fighting the System Lords. We kind of agreed to disagree and not fight, at least not yet.."

Carter nodded and added. "I actually think that's why they haven't moved against the Citadel races with their numbers – Ba'al could certainly put up a very hard fight."

Shepard sighed and nodded. "From what I've understood of the situation, it wouldn't surprise me. I think you've done fantastic taking the Goa'uld on so quickly, but we'll have to coordinate several different fronts." He turned to General O'Neill. "General, first off, congratulations on the promotion." He noted O'Neill's sarcastic eye roll and spoke before he could reply. "Secondly, as I'm sure Colonel Carter has told you, we're planning on striking at the Goa'uld on the world of Jamone."

"Just a question first." O'Neill asked. "What does Jamone mean? It just sounds…" He turned to Padok. "No offense obviously, just curious."

Padok sighed and nodded. "Jamone means Mountainous in Salarian – the planet has an extreme range of mountains in its temperate zone where we have colonized."

"Makes sense." O'Neill replied. "Alright, I'm guessing you've got a plan?"

"Indeed, General." Teal'c replied.

Padok nodded. "We have a strike force ready to move – seven destroyers and twelve frigates. Three of those frigates are loaded with combat vehicles and engineering personnel." Padok changed the hologram in the center of the table to an overhead view of the cities of Jamone. "The Goa'uld Mothership is nestled in the mountains to the north of the main spaceport on Jamone. Many Jaffa and Husks roam the streets –stealing technology and hunting down any survivors. Most if not all of our STG operatives have been captured – we do not know where they have been taken but can only assume they are on the mothership."

Carter sighted. "We've seen this before, on Taetrus and Watson. The Goa'uld are basically strip-mining your world of its technology – Taetrus showed us what they're doing to the people."

"I know it's terrible, but you have to consider what the Reapers might do to your people if they tried to make them into a Husk." Shepard explained. "We've designated Turian husks as 'Marauders'. They're extremely tough and seem to take a squad level leadership role. You've been sent the information on Goa'uld and Jaffa husks."

"Thankfully we have no reports of Maurader creatures on Jamone. Though many Goa'uld and Jaffa husks " Padok replied. "Our plan of attack is to repair the GARDIAN defense turret infrastructure. It is only the power grid that has been destroyed. With power restored to invidivual turrets– we can launch a two sided attack from the ground as well as orbit – their smaller craft while powerful would be trapped and allow us to give our forces on the ground orbital support."

"I've already devoted half of my squad to support that objective." Shepard nodded. He looked at Carter. "Not you two, I want you both with me since we're going after the Mothership."

"And us." O'Neill added. "We've got the soldiers to spare, but we need to know when to strike. If they've got a Stargate on there, they're probably using it."

Carter nodded. "It's going to be difficult, but my idea is that we launch an attack on the surrounding city once we gain a foothold – With their attention on us, I don't think they'll be watching the Stargate. You could dial in and hit them from inside while we keep their attention outside. With any luck, we could prevent them from using the Mothership against us in the fight. Best case scenario and we can keep their shields down so we pin them from inside and out."

"Luck is not a decidable factor in battle." Padok replied tersely. "Do you have the knowledge to safely disable one of those Motherships?"

"Pair of hand grenades'll take out the main power core thingy." O'Neill replied. "Worst case, we take the bridge and we can lock everyone else out. I'm sure Bra'tac can spare a few Jaffa for us."

"That is of course if this Goa'uld has not protected that weakness O'Neill." Teal'c replied. "These Goa'uld are not like the ones we have faced before – this Reaper appears to be making them more ruthless and intelligent. They have stolen Alliance technology and it is certain they will use stolen Salarian technology against us now."

"Well, I've got an Alliance cruiser in orbit _and _a Turian fleet." O'Neill retorted. "I'm sure I can convince a few of them to lend a hand."

"Turian support would be ideal." Padok replied. "Salarian technology may be superior, but our numbers are nowhere near the Turians. Husks require significant fire to deter – Salarian tactics not ideal for this kind of fight."

"Thankfully ours are." Shepard replied. "Continue Padok."

Padok nodded. "Your support is most appreciated – do not think we will not return the favor in kind." He turned back to the map. "With the SGC attacking from the inside, our forces in the cities will restore power to the defense grid. Commander Shepard?"

"Yes?" Shepard replied.

"You said half your squad is dedicated to assisting our defense grid repair – what of the other half?"

Shepard nodded. "That's me. We're gonna hit the Goa'uld in the mountains – I've got a Hammerhead Hover Tank in the hold and I've been itching to give it a run."

Carter turned to him with mild surprise. He just nodded back to her bewilderment. "Hovertank?" She leaned back in her chair. "Well, I guess we had to use it sometime."

**-General O'Neill's office, Stargate Command-**

Jack looked at the information Normandy had sent them regarding the reapers and their forces. He'd had some hard fights in his day – he recalled once using a handgun to pick off the driver of a truck trying to run him over. What he read was more along the lines of fighting an army of Bradley IFVs. How in _blazes _did they expect to win against these creatures?

Ashley Williams and Doctor Weir sat across from him – like he already didn't have enough aggressive women in his life. "Thoughts?"

Doctor Weir shrugged. "From what I've understood, the Salarians are the most likely to give Loki the biggest support. I think we should do anything possible to help them."

"Apart from the Alliance of course." Ashley retorted – Jack thought the edge to her tone was a bit uncalled for, but he put it aside. "Councilor Anderson gave me full authority to use the _Khe Sahn's _resources until the Alliance can spare more – I have no issue helping the Salarians if they're being real about their support. They're not exactly the kind of people who pull punches."

"I gathered." Jack replied. He noted how Weir gave Ashley the same look he felt inside. It was nice to know he wasn't alone. "What do you think of the plan?"

"I think we need more firepower than you've got." Ashley said bluntly. "Pardon my directness, sir. But if we're going to be fighting Husks, we need either large magazine rapid fire weapons, or hard hitting semi-auto. Additionally you'll need at least solid tech support - Avengers and body armor aren't going to cut it in a fight like this."

Jack stared back at how Ashley didn't back down. He nodded after a moment and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure you have suggestions."

"I do." She replied. "I'm going to need your permission to lead the mission though. I can't have any indecision on the part of your people who may not understand Alliance tech."

"I don't think Dixon will mind given the situation." Jack replied. He looked at Weir. "Any thoughts? Goa'uld mothership up for grabs."

Weir sighed. "Not like I'm that useful in a situation like this. I'm sure we'll be able to get some resources we need – naquadah more than likely."

She looked at Jack and smirked. "How many space rocks do you think this operation will cost?"

Williams screwed her face. "Space rocks?"

Jack cut in before Weir could explain. "Nevermind. What did you have in mind?"

**-Armory, Normandy SR-2-**

John never really bothered much with the bigger briefings or the grand scheme of things. He much more preferred to just work on his own stuff and help out wherever he could. It's not like he knew much beyond the hull of the Normandy, so the fact that so many aliens showed up made learning relatively easy.

He watched on the screen in the armory as the Salarians who'd come aboard and took over the cargo bay brought a pair of Salarian shuttles – similar to the Kodiak but sleeker and armed with a pair of mass effect cannons. John had learned that the Kodiak while useful was _nothing _compared to fighters or bombers in the Alliance. The idea of pulling twenty gee turns made him dizzy in all the good ways. The crates of weapons and armor they now opened up reminded him of how the Alliance had given them so many weapons on the Citadel – this wasn't going to be a simple skirmish.

Miranda was busy behind him programming that weird replication suite. She'd mentioned new equipment from the SGC and Loki and wanting to get a fit for herself and offered the same to John – thankfully she'd summed it up for him as 'better weapons and armor' so he didn't have to learn another new word for a material he'd never imagined. Suddenly he wished he'd watched more Star Trek as a kid.

"John."

John turned and saw Miranda waving him over. Below in the cargo bay the Salarians were busy talking and unloading crates of weapons and equipment – they didn't look like aggressive creatures but the firepower through brought spoke otherwise.

John walked over to Miranda who then used two fingers in an upwards motion. "Arms out."

"Okay." John raised his arms and winced slightly as Miranda's omnitool scanned him with some kind of beam. He didn't feel anything but it still felt weird. "Give me a little breathing room would you? Last time it felt like I was wearing a full body sports bra."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I shudder to think how you know what a sports bra feels like. "

"California College boy." John offered. Miranda just gave him a blank stare. "Uh, nevermind."

Miranda sighed. "A wild youth seems to be the standard around here." She then rubbed the fabric of her jumpsuit. "Regarding your 'fit'. It's _designed_ to have compression. It's a sweat wicking material that also has very strong insulation properties. It can keep you warm even in the vacuum of space, while keeping you cool in temperate or even desert like conditions." She then smirked. "If you find it uncomfortable, I suggest you try holding a biotic barrier such as Jack or myself can sustain."

John sighed and shook his head. "No dice yet. Still get the munchies and a headache. Least I don't need a light night anymore though." John focused and a blue glow appeared in his right hand. He raised it and showed Miranda. "Not easy, but I'm getting there."

"Slowly." Miranda reminded him. She then raised her own right hand and formed a brighter aura of biotic energy around hers. "This is a parlor trick. I don't expect you to reach a powerful biotic level anytime soon." She let her hand down and then nodded. "So in the meantime, I think it would be best if you focused on your soldier abilities. Have you decided whether to get an implant package?"

John kept quiet – he knew Carter had gotten a few implants in the past few days. She insisted it was nothing obtrusive but John just didn't know what to think. He already had the biotic L5x in his head – it itched on occasion. He looked at his arms and wondered. "Maybe… guess it's really just kinda strange to me. Almost feels like getting a crutch."

Miranda continued to give him the blank stare. "Really?"

"Can't really think of a better way to explain it."

Miranda smirked and then raised a hand. "Here."

John looked at her hand. "Nice. What kind of moisturizer do you use?"

"Silly." Miranda smiled for just a second before getting serious again. She reached down and took his hand and held it up. "Go ahead. Crush my hand if you can."

John narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Miranda's reply was to squeeze – _hard. "Gah! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_!" John felt his hand crunch and the veins in his neck pulsate. His knees went squishy and he staggered to the floor.

Miranda shook her head and pushed him down with a devious look on her face, her hand crushing his all the while. "Come now. I thought you were tougher than that. Haven't you come back from the dead?"

"_Argh…" _John hissed – he tried to fight back against Miranda's grip but _holy god she was strong. _John grit his teeth and forced all his effort into his arm. He could feel the tendons and veins burning along his arm as he fought back, pushing hard enough to get back on his feet. _"Rrrggh!"_

Miranda's face tightened, as she had to use more force to hold him back. John had to use all his strength to even match what she was doing. "Do you like the demonstration?"

John nodded – he could feel the heat from the blood rushing into his head. "_Yes, yes I get it!"_ Miranda abruptly let go causing John to stumble forward a step before regaining his balance.

She began to rub her hand even as John massaged his own back into something like normalcy. "You'll be fine – and I'm quite alright despite your best efforts."

John rubbed his hand and winced – C_ould swear she cracked the knuckles __inside__ my palm. _"I've heard of girl power but _goddamn_."

"And I hardly lift weights." Miranda replied. "My implants allow my nervous system to more fully use my muscle power. Without the implants, I'd only be using about ten percent of what my body's actually capable of. Instead, I use around thirty to forty percent, The implants also improve my healing factor – a combination of which means I'm much stronger than I appear to the casual observer."

John gave her a bewildered look - _She saying she knows I look? - _He could swear his hand felt looser. Like all the nuts and screws that held him together had been shimmied loose. "Obviously that doesn't count my safety." He flexed his hand experimentally over and over. It _still _hurt. "Okay. So it's not a crutch, it's a hydraulic press in my arm. It's permanent though right?"

"Why would you want to remove it?" Miranda asked. He could almost sense confusion in her voice. John thought about it for a moment and rubbed the back of his head – he could feel the biotic implant behind his ear. "I think you're in culture shock. I don't blame you – I can fully understand how different it must be to see humans using implants as a fact of life rather than to cover a weakness."

John shifted back. "It's just I don't know how much I'd feel like me." He looked at his arms again. "Not that I'm against being a Terminator, but it's a pretty big change."

"So was becoming a biotic." Miranda countered. She leaned against the table beside her –John crossed his arms seeing that she was ready for a 'discussion' as she put it. "I obviously don't want to force you, but if I've learned anything about you, it's that you have a desire to help others, _and _you are adjusting to the ideas coming at you quite well."

John shrugged. "No sense fighting it. But I'm already half a Jedi, now I'd be a Terminator as well."

"You and Carter insist on using that term." Miranda shook her head and crossed her arms. "It's not a negative thing John. I wish you could fully embrace what we're offering you. Carter has begun just as you have and I believe Teal'c was asking Doctor Chakwas about them as well. You in particular would benefit the most."

John flexed his hand again and felt his knuckles cracking – it'd hurt for a few hours at least. "Me? Why do you say that?"

"You lack Carter and Teal'c subjective view." Miranda explained. "You're sort of a clean slate when it comes to the universe outside of Earth. You're a well trained soldier and in above average physical health."

"You mean I'm an ideal test subject." John replied. "Not that you've been hiding it. If I get these implants, you get to see how my Earth people can handle it."

"It's a factor, yes." Miranda admitted. "I don't make any effort to deny our interest in you. I do however feel strongly that if you were to embrace it fully, you would find success much sooner."

"Right" John mused. It did make a dangerous degree of sense – or maybe it was the catsuit working on him again.

**-Cargo Bay, Normandy SR-2-**

_"Approaching secondary relay to Jamone."_ Joker announced over the intercom. Shepard could see EDI's reports flowing across his omnitool – positions of Salarian fighters, the status of the two Salarian Squads in addition to Joker warming up the ship's systems for battle. He could see his own team loading into the Kodiak – he wondered I this was going to be Watson all over again with a combat drop. _"We're ten minutes out at maximum velocity from the target."_

"Copy Joker, put me through to the Salarian fleet commander."

_"Aye, sir, wait two while I link you through."_

Shepard flexed his arms experimentally – Loki's schematics had changed their armor in some minor ways – mostly coverage and the molecular structure of materials they had readily available. The only major change was to the suit's power systems – Loki had changed the battery's core capacitor material with a Naquadah Power Cell. This meant an increase of three times the amount of power the suit could output. Given that he'd done the same with their weapons, Shepard hoped they'd have the edge they needed against the tougher Husks they were likely to face.

To the side, he saw Carter loading up into the Kodiak with Miranda and John on her heels. The mission was simple enough – but the timing had to be perfect. The SGC's role would be much bigger than anything they'd done before and Shepard hoped that they were up to the challenge.

He quieted when he realized that Ashley and Jacob were likely going to go along with them. He knew Jacob would be glad for the action, while he wondered what Ashley would say to helping him with this mission. No matter – the Salarians weren't going to pull any punches and that made this mission all the more likely to succeed.

_Drop in, kick ass, repair defenses, distract forces outside, then hunt down stragglers. _Shepard thought. The mission sounded simple enough, but he knew it was never the way things went.

"You look less than excited." Garrus interrupted. Shepard blinked and looked around. _Where did he come from? _"Ready for this?"

"Always." Shepard replied. Garrus looked calm as he usually did – Shepard noted the pair of rifles on his back. "What is that? Viper and Mantis?"

"My lucky combo." Garrus replied. He looked over to the Kodiak where Jack and Grunt now entered – both with the modified weapons Loki had designed for them. "Also wondering how the Goa'uld will react to this."

"I'm wondering too." Shepard replied. "From what I understand, Ba'al and the Systems lords are fighting for major control. We're just on the sidelines for now." Shepard sighed and shook his head. "15 planets Garrus. That's all the SGC thinks we can defend against a real attack."

"Not exactly a big number." Garrus admitted. "What do you say we just focus on one at a time?"

"All we can really do." Shepard admitted. He stood up straight and motioned to the Kodiak. "Tali and her bodyguard'll be here soon. I'm trusting you to handle this Garrus."

"Cakewalk." Garrus replied. "Not like we're fighting Geth Colossi."

Shepard shuddered – _"At least._ Come on, this is gonna get rough really fast."

**-Military Facility, Jamone-**

Rentola didn't like having to hide and do hit and run tactics like this, but the strength of these strange Husk forces was just too much. He'd been able to get out of the meat grinder – his evicerator shotgun more than proving it's worth. The Husks were tough enough already, but those weird creatures with the electrical weapons were easily equivalent to a Krogan, not to mention the Snake creatures with the mounted cannon built into them.

This wasn't like any other fight he'd been in – the Husks on Virmire were easy pickings compared to these things. The rest of his STG squad had been killed or captured, he had no clue what they'd done with them. He could see from his hidden positions throughout the city a mixture of the Husk and Jaffa forces ripping apart anything that glowed – millions of credits worth of technology and resources being plundered. They hadn't found him either because of his skills at subterfuge, or maybe they just didn't care. He'd escaped the main city and snuck to the small military outposts between the spaceport and the main city .

He was expecting a reprisal from his military soon, there was only one Goa'uld mothership and if the Turians could take one out, a combined effort from the Salarian fleet could easily do it if the Goa'uld ship was on the ground. They'd come to this place, it made tactical sense as a foothold for ground operations with the GARDIAN turrets. Then again, he could see the difficulty in taking back this planet without getting any real resources back for it. Rentola couldn't even push to try and steal a shuttle – they'd just shoot him down without a care.

That meant he had to keep running – keep hiding. Other Salarian military units were doing the same but they didn't dare stick together – a group would draw attention and even though they could hold their own in a straight fight, the Goa'uld air support would quickly tear them down. He didn't look forward to the idea of being captured like others he'd seen. The way they were dragged away - yet there were no detention camps.

So he kept hiding, and kept running. Sleep was hard to come by but he could deal with it. He watched a group of Jaffa tear apart a small civilian transport – they didn't care about the metals and instead went straight for the electronics and engines. What possible use could they have when they already had Husks and those flying pyramids?

**-Kodiak, Cargo Bay, Normandy SR-2-**

"You okay, Carter?"

Shepard had asked seeing how Carter had gone quiet – staring out the viewscreen to the aft hatch of the Normandy's Cargo bay. He'd noticed her quiet over the past few days – maybe she was wondering about her newly gained implants. She turned and nodded to him. "Just thinking. I wasn't exactly expecting my military career to include combat drops onto alien planets."

Shepard chuckled and turned back to the controls ahead of him. The Kodiak wasn't exactly armed to the teeth, but the maneuverability would work well in the mountainous terrain of Jamone. "Nothing's ever simple, I had to learn that the hard way."

Behind him, he could hear Miranda snort almost derisively. "Coming from a graduate of the N7 Academy, everyday life would be boring to you." She turned and shrugged. "None of us would be content with a 'simple' existence."

Shepard stopped chuckling and thought about it for amoment. He didn't see Carter disagreeing, and just sighed. "That's… more depressing than I wanted to think." He turned back to the console and tapped the communication "This is Commander Shepard to Fleet Admiral Bem, do you read?"

It took a second, but the radio came to life. "_Commander, my fleet stands ready to go through the relay. We will move in first and provide you cover. Normandy can use its cloaking technology to move in and support our ground defenses to ensure our frigates can drop our own force."_

Shepard nodded gently – the plan sounded okay so far. "Alright, sounds good. We'll follow you in when ready and my strike team is ready to move out." He looked into the back where the team was – it still surprised him that Tali and Kal'Reeger were more there. "We'll wait for your ground forces to move in to see where we're needed – this first half would be dangerous since they couldn't risk the Hammerhead without clearing the skies first.

"_Acknowledged, we have also sent the signal to the SGC – they will begin their operation in 15 minutes."_

"Roger." Shepard replied. "Good hunting Admiral."

_"Likewise."_

**_-_****Gate Room, Stargate Command-**

Ashley took calm and deep breathes – this wasn't her first 'command', but this was the first strike mission she'd lead as the primary. Behind her in the gate room were Dixon and Lachlan leading their own squads, Dixon gave her a slight nod indicating his willingness to follow her lead. Lachlan merely gave her an easy smile. Ashley focused and triple checked her weapons – an upgraded Avenger Rifle with incendiary rounds to pepper targets and an M-22 Raptor with Cryo Roundss for ripping husks apart at long range. The rest of the soldiers with them had gone with similar kits, but Dixon and a few others had gone with Katana Shotguns or SMGs.

Ashley trusted them to know how to defend themselves – she just hoped this Goa'uld hadn't done the same and gained a knowledge of tech and biotics. She hated getting hit with either – though her own squad was made of up mostly infiltrators and engineers. She wished they had a biotic or two as well, but she was unwilling to let that Cerberus mook along for the ride. With the plan to capture this ship, she wanted to leave nothing to chance about Cerberus' involvement.

As the minutes counted down for their assault, Ashley found herself questioning what they'd done to her old Skipper. Shepard had rescued a xenophobic monster according to the latest reports from the Citadel, nuked a continent worth of Jaffa, and was in favor of using Bra'tac's forces as a meat shield. Ashley knew the situation was bad – she'd been having nightmares of what she saw on the Citadel – but there was a big difference to proving humanity's position to the other races and underhandedly cutting them under. Cerberus didn't care who it hurt, or how it achieved its goals. Bringing Shepard back to life only proved to her how far they were willing to go to get support for whatever they had planned.

As she looked back to the SGC soldiers, she wondered how many of them might be allured to the dark temptation Cerberus offered. Especially if they were going to dress their high ranking officers in tight swimwear.

**-Cockpit, Normandy SR-2-**

Joker let his hands relax as he watched the Salarian fleet ahead of Normandy move into the Relay. He watched the ships get engulfed with the blue tinged mass effect energy, then zoom out of existence as they hit relativistic speeds. It'd only take seconds for them to reach the other relay – communications between them would only be delayed for a moment.

Shepard was clear though – wait about a minute before moving through. He took those last sixty seconds to run a check of all the Normandy's systems. Weapons were hot, power system regulation was within norms, and their dual stealth system was ready to activate. He wondered what kind of action they'd see on the other side.

EDI stayed by him, relaying any information the sensors picked up that she thought might be useful. She also kept their attitude in alignment to get a proper close jump to the rest of the Salarians, but no risk of actually impacting them. The idea of a relativistic impact against another ship of equal tonnage wasn't something Joker ever wanted to experience – then again, crashing on Antarctica wasn't on his bucket list but he'd survived that.

Now he was about to lead Normandy into an atmospheric fight – He'd learned from Watson as well as the Goa'uld Training planet how the Goa'uld flew their ships. Al"Kesh were the only real danger and being evasive didn't make much of a difference at knife fight GARDIAN range – their turrets made it hard to avoid them. This time Joker knew aggression was the name of the game, and he had a dozen disruptor torpedoes ready to take them on along with the overcharged Mass Effect cannons. The fact that Salarian Frigates, fighters and gunships would be in the area as well made him all the more hostile against these aggressors. Joker wasn't a violent man by nature, but after seeing what they were capable of, the Goa'uld and Reaper forces were a great place to vent his frustration.

"All hands, this is your pilot, brace for relay jump." He watched as the seconds ticked down – the first report of the Salarian fleet on the other side came in. EDI combined it all into a 3D image for his quick check. The Salarians had spread out – there were several large cargo ships and Al'Kesh in orbit of Jamone but no capital ships. "We'll be hitting atmo in less than five minutes."

_"All crew prepare for combat." _Shepard's voice cut in, _"Joker, I want a stealth approach to the designated coordinates the Salarians chose. Clear us a landing zone if you have to but don't expose Normandy to more fire than necessary."_

Joker resisted rolling his eyes – Shepard was just being the Commander. "Copy sir, Relay jump in 3-2-1…"

**-Salarian Flagship, Near Jamone Relay-**

Novus tapped in his commands to the console ahead of him. The omni-tool enhanced control panel gave him nearly complete control over the movement orders and attack patterns of the other ships in his flotilla. It was some of the only light coming from the darkened bridge roomThe Goa'uld ships in orbit were reacting – the Cargo ships moved to leave the system while the Al'Kesh moved to engage. His orders were to spread and fire on the Al'Kesh when within assured impact range. Jamone was still behind them and any misfires could damage the planet's eco-system. Then again…

"This is Admiral Bem to all cruisers, maintain evasive course. Frigates, move in at top speed and attempt to disable the Cargo Ships. Al'Kesh are priority target. "

He didn't wait for acknowledgements – his commanders would know what to do. Novus turned to his weapons officer. "Bring forward guns to bear – Target Al'Kesh centre mass, kill shots." The officer nodded and turned to his console. Shepard would be on their heels momentarily, and he needed to cleave a path for him and the support frigates. "Sensors, I want intensive scans on the planet surface – scan for enemy position and coordinate with support frigates for appropriate landing zones."

Again, no acknowledgement was needed. Novus could see the officer doing his duty on the command console, data began to pour in as the sensors pinged back. The Al'Kesh were moving into a phalanx position – the kind of think Novus could see was to focus fire. Thirteen Al'Kesh moved to engage the Salarian fleet, not exactly an idle threat. Spread out as this fleet was, the Al'kesh wouldn't pose as serious a threat. He input commands for a three dimensional pincer – an enfilade of fire that he hoped the Al'Kesh wouldn't be able to evade.

The transport frigates pulled off to the side – hoping to stay away from the Al'Kesh. Normandy would be right behind them and the battle was about to be joined.

-**Kodiak, Normandy SR-2, Approaching Jamone Relay-**

John breathed in and out calmly – this whole calm before the storm was slowly starting to get a bit old. To his side, Jack sat back with her eyes closed and snuggled up with her shotgun. His own was attached to the small of his back – comfortably compact despite its powerful rounds.

The 'new' armor looked pretty much the same as the old one he'd used. Shepard kept using this 'Hahne-Kedar' armor so John figured it was for a good reason. Miranda had opted for lighter armor than the last time – what was it with these people and choosing such formfitting armor, or in Jack's case, hardly anything at all?

Not like Garrus – Garrus sat across from him with his compacted rifles and damaged armor. John had learned from Miranda, and then later the bird like lizard creature himself that he'd been badly wounded by a gunship's cannons. The thought that his armor could repel rounds he assumed were like a spray of 20 mil rounds was still a bit mind boggling.

Grunt stood near the hatch of the craft, he seemed a bit angry and kept making growling noises. John hadn't had more than three or four words with micro-godzilla and wondered if Grunt even cared. Who he really wanted to talk to more was Tali and Kal'Reeger – near the front by Shepard, Miranda and Carter. He'd learned from the Codex enough about the Quarians that he felt he could hold a conversation, but he wanted to hear it from them.

That left only Teal'c – sitting alone and eyes closed, almost meditating. Carter had been adamant that Teal'c was okay, but much like Grunt, John wasn't sure he could get through that tough exterior.

Now he felt a weird shift in gravity – they were going through the relay. He looked over to Jack who opened her eyes and looked right at him. She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Don't shit yourself Spiky. That armor's only got a small refuse pouch."

Garruss chuckled and shook his head. "Don't let it get to you Major. We'll be on the ground soon." Garrus brought up his omni-tool and a holographic display came up of the space around Normandy. The gravity shifted back to normal and John knew they'd entered combat. "Let's see how the Salarians are doing."

John hoped well – the idea of relativistic shells slamming into their ship or plasma hot enough to melt the ground wasn't appealing.

**-Salarian Flagship, Near Jamone Relay-**

The Al'Kesh were entering range – they'd spread out a bit as well to engage the Salarian ships. The Cargo ships were out of reach and running – Novus knew well enough to just let them be as trying to catch them would be fruitless. He entered his orders to wait for optimal firing range.

The Al'Kesh didn't wait, they opened fire from distance hoping to score hits. The nimble Frigates easily evaded the long range shots, but the Cruisers were going to take a few hits at worst. No matter – these weren't the Ha'tak multi-megaton weapons.

The Al'Kesh then did something that surprised Novus – they turned and banked back towards the planet. Novus could see the tactic and swore quietly in his mind. The Goa'uld were forcing the Salarians to open fire at such an angle that a miss meant the planet would take a hit. Novus took longer than usual to make his decision. "All frigates, close in on the atmosphere and engage the Al'Kesh. Cruisers, take an orbital position and prepare for orbital bombardment missions."

A few of his officers turned slightly – they'd come to _save _Jamone, not pound it with artillery. Novus knew better though, they needed the resources above a simple colony.

-**Kodiak, Normandy SR-2, Approaching Jamone Relay-**

Shepard grit his teeth and realized that it was going to be a harder mission than expected. He keyed his radio. "Joker, get us in behind the Salarian frigates. Do not disengage cloak until the Salarians have engaged the Al'Kesh."

_"Aye sir!" _Joker's reply was quick. Shepard pumped his fists and hoped the Salarians were just as good as their reputation.

Tali was behind him and spoke up. "We'll have a hard time repairing the Salarian ground defenses with that much air dominance. We should help the Salarians take out the Al'Kesh."

Shepard wondered exactly how quickly Tali could learn if she already knew the names of these craft. "If the Normandy uncloaks, the Goa'uld will realize who we are. We've already hit them twice and I wouldn't be surprised if they'll target us before anyone else." He turned to Tali. "We'll drop in, then Joker can help them out. We have to follow the plan."

Tali seemed to make an annoyed face – even with only her eyes visible underneath her helmet. Shepard wondered how the _hell _Quarians were so good at showing emotion with merely their aura. "Very well. I just hope this is all worth it."

Shepard turned back to the screen where he saw the Salarian frigates now closing on the planet – plasma fire from the Al'Kesh flew up to greet them. "You and me both."

**-Military Facility, Jamone-**

Rentola could see the sudden rise in military activity. The Goa'uld and Husk forces seemed to stir up into a frenzy and bunkered in. Rentola looked up into the sky and used his HUD to zoom in. He could make out a dozen Al'kesh flying downwards – preferring a fight in atmosphere instead of a slugfest in space. He could already tell that they wanted to take advantage of their better engines; Salarian frigates were nimble, but those Goa'uld ships could turn on a dime.

He heard thunderous claps as the Goa'uld ships flew overhead – sonic booms following their wake. A strange ripping sound as they fired cascaded again and again. Rentola winced as his helmet took the sound into account and blocked out the damaging frequencies.

_"This is Admiral Novus Bem, to any surviving Salarian forces. We are transmitting drop locations. Make your way there for extraction."_

Rentola's omni-tool came up. It had classified encryption – only STG would be able to read it easily. He had no idea the Goa'uld's level of computing knowledge, but at this rate it would take only minutes for the frigates to drop. The burnt out building he was hiding in was only a few hundred meters from the nearest drop site – one of the GARDIAN turrets that had been built into the rocky terrain.

The thought of taking back this rock from the Goa'uld through precise application of force was appealing – Rentola cocked his shotgun and prepared to fight anew.

Shepard watched as the Salarian Frigates dove into the atmosphere – dodging from side to side to keep from taking too much fire. The Goa'uld Al'Kesh didn't hesistate and kept firing even as they ran, those Frigates could take a limited amount of fire before they overheated and had to make a run for it.

The situation wasn't good, but they'd come here knowing that. Shepard kept watching carefully as they followed the Salarians in, the Salarians wouldn't fire unless they could get an assured hit. "Tali, can you tell how badly damaged those GARDIAN turrets are from here?"

"One moment." Tali nodded and worked on her omni-tool. Shepard could see her linking the telemetry the Kodiak got from Normandy – the speed at which she worked was impressive. In no less than 20 seconds, she replied. "Yes, it looks like the Goa'uld focused on the power grid of the city rather than the turrets themselves. We'll need to set up local power for each turret but it will give us a defensible position. Some of them look like they've been physically ripped apart – possibly for materials?"

"That would match up with what we've seen from the Goa'uld before." Miranda replied. "It's alarming we haven't seen them use it."

Carter nodded. "They've stolen _a lot _of resources, but we haven't seen them _using_ those resources. Makes me wonder what they're doing with it all."

Shepard mentally grimaced – _why did they always have to ruin his mood? – _"Regardless, we're here to rescue these Salarians and get back the resources they captured." He saw on the screen as the frigates finally reached optimal firing range – they _couldn't _miss now. "Joker, once the Salarians engage, I want us over our drop point. Don't slow down, we'll use the Kodiak to drop us off."

_"Aye, sir."_ Joker replied.

**-Military Facility, Jamone-**

Rentola watched as the sleek Salarian frigate cruised overhead – it's barriers flaring from multiple plasma impacts. The sound made by the whooshing engines was suddenly overtaken by the pair of Class F cannons firing – Rentola couldn't see the round itself, but the relativistic projectiles left a trail of steam and burnt particulate matter as they left holes in the few clouds above.

He wanted to watch the impact it would have on the Al'kesh being targeted, but Rentola knew he had to keep moving. A loud explosion came from behind with a strange warbling noise - and then the frigate fired again, _and again._

* * *

><p>Shepard felt his pulse begin to rise as he watched the Al'Kesh shrug off the impacts from the light Frigate class cannons. At this range there was no dodging, but that went both ways as the frigate pulled away – its heat spiking from the combined fire and atmospheric friction.<p>

The Al'kesh was damaged from the hits, Sensors saw it spinning around, but it'd survive a crash landing. Shepard fought back memories of the crash on Earth and focused. "Alright, those frigates won't last long in atmo so let's get boots on the ground." He got up and waved for Miranda to take control. It was cramped in the small shuttle but it wouldn't be for long. "Listen up! We're going to take defensive positions along the circumference of our drop point – the enemy's got forces spread all over the city and we're going to get hit from all sides!"

Grunt laughed out loud and hooted. "So we'll be surrounded? Ha! You can't miss if they're everywhere!"

Garrus shuddered and shook his head. "It's a bad time when a Krogan has a logical argument."

"He's not wrong!" Shepard barked. He could see Carter look just a bit bewildered – her earlier comment rung with him and what the SGC would think of this. "Shotguns in front, Rifles up top and keep those husks from getting close. You see any Venoms and you call it out for focused fire!" Shepard looked back to the cockpit – they were nearing the drop point and he could see the sheets of fire coming towards the battery where the frigate had dropped its troops. _Aw hell, this is gonna suck._

* * *

><p>Rentola kept his shotgun at the ready as he backed up towards the GARDIAN battery. He'd seen a dropship land and while he knew they weren't there to rescue him, it'd be a nice tertiary objective. He could hear the infernal howls of engines above him and the husks on the ground. The rocky alleyway he approached in gave him great cover, but if the enemy came in from above only his shotgun could save him.<p>

The GARDIAN turret had been built into a rock that jutted out from the landscape – the natural defense gave the Salarians a good rally point – but also an easy place to concentrate an attacking force. Rentola heard scraped ahead of him as he backpedaled slowly – he aimed down the sight of his shotgun and…

A trio of husks were clawing along the sides of the rocky path – the natural choke point gave Rentola the advantage, but if they'd had grenades he wouldn't have stood a chance. He calmly pulled the trigger and blew the head off the first Husk. It swung its hands out at him before falling in a blue goopy mess. The other husks clambered over without a care – Rentola obliged with more shotgun shells.

Five shots in and his shotgun screamed from overheating. He pulled back on the heatsink bolt and the burning hot cylinder popped out – he'd questioned why bother with limited ammunition when heat naturally disspated, but he gladly slammed a new heatsink in now as more and more husks began to charge in.

As he fired a third shot from his second heatsink, he heard a whine above him. His omni-tool gave him all the information he needed – an Alliance Kodiak.

* * *

><p>"Krogan Hot Drop!" Grunt screamed as he jumped out of the Kodiak while still moving. He heard Shepard and someone else call out to wait, but it was already done. Grunt fell the twenty or so feet and braced – the impact was hard, but Grunt was <em>built <em>for it. He unsheathed his Revenant and screamed at the Salarian ahead, barely holding back a pack of Husks. "Run you little frog! _I'll _handle this!"

The Salarian didn't turn, but did increase his speed. Grunt gripped the Revenant tightly and aimed – the chokepoint would end twenty feet behind him where the path opened up into the small facility where the GARDIAN turret was – buildings and more rocky paths were all over the place – they'd need a vehicle to move around with any real speed.

As the Salarian passed by, Grunt heard him bark. "_I'll cover you!"_

Grunt hid a smile as he pulled the trigger, maybe he'd met a tough little lizard friend.

* * *

><p>"Dammit." Shepard cursed softly as the Kodiak approached the GARDIAN turret – Grunt had jumped the gun and one of their hardest hitting defenses was occupied. At least he was covering a flank.<p>

The open Kodiak side door gave him a great view – the rocky terrain was nothing like the forests of Watson or the Boreal shield of other planets humans colonized. They'd need the Kodiak or the Hammerhead to move around – and he wasn't looking forward to getting shot out of the sky in the less than protective Kodiak. The little craft pulled in closer towards the fight – stray fire missed as Miranda took evasive maneuvers.

The Salarians were boxed in, even with reinforcements. The Jaffa and Husks had control of all directions surrounding them, but were having trouble breaking through due to the sheer amount of firepower fighting them back. The only real 'flank' that was open had been covered by Grunt. Shepard realized Grunt had likely just saved them all.

The Kodiak finally touched down and Shepard leapt out of the craft. He fired a spray from his Avenger above the Salarians to give them a bit of cover

Shepard flinched as a spray of mass driven fire flew past and impacted on the Kodiak behind him. From the deck a foot above him, Miranda aimed her SMG and fired a sideways burst mimicking him before jumping down and keeping low. Shepard crouched and aimed above the Salarians taking cover by crates and rocky outcroppings. He could see the blusish husks in the distance – a few were taking cover while other stayed back and poured suppressive fire. "Move move move! Stay low and spread out!"

He pushed Miranda out of the way and slapped Teal'c on the back as the Jaffa moved out of the craft too. The Kodiak could take a limited amount of fire but if those Venom took a shot at it…

A screaming whoosh flew past and detonated against the rock behind them. The Salarians were right to take cover as the Venom which had taken a position quite far away and high began to shell the area – each explosion threw up a geyser of dirt and rocks. A stray shot might disable their Kodiak but Shepard knew it didn't matter.

Garrus barked as he leapt out and peeled off to the left side. "We're getting flanked, Shepard! We need air support!"

Shepard knew they were in a bad position, but there wasn't a choice if they wanted to help the Salarians. The Al'Kesh in the air made air support difficult, and the rocky terrain while giving them cover did exactly the same for the attacking husks. He spotted Snatchers slowly encroaching on the Salarian's position, but the reinforcements dropped in certainly gave them a chance to keep the lines clearly drawn.

Tali jumped out of the Kodiak next with Kal'Reeger behind her, the Marine swept back and forth while Tali made a beeline for the disabled GARDIAN turret. Shepard followed – the rest of the team had their positions already given to them and all they could do now was hold.

The winding pathway to their rear lit up with multiple gunshots. Shepard could already imagine what Grunt was doing – and how the Salarian with him must have reacted. Instead he focused on trying to get higher ground to take advantage of his sniper rifle. Garrus was doing the same while Jack, Carter and Teal'c moved ahead to the front lines. Miranda and John kept to their left flank – opposite of where Grunt had jumped off. This was as good as it was going to get.

Fire from the Snatchers behind cover was sporadic – it seemed more suppression than actual attempt at destruction. Shepard wondered if maybe the Husks were trying to capture them when another loud whoosh flew past – this one taking a chunk out of the concrete base of the GARDIAN turret. Tali didn't stop though, continuing to assist the three Salarian engineers at the base trying to get the Turret adapted to a local power source. Kal'Reeger backpedaled – firing slow bursts over the front lines head just trying to add to the suppression fire.

Shepard kept his head down and tried to find a good cover position with some height – his Widow could reach out and touch those Venom, but he had no clue how Loki's changes would affect its usage. A spatting of rounds hit the back of his shields as he crawled up a wide rock – each hit drained his shields just a tick. He was glad for the stronger shields, but he noted they weren't invulnerable, and it still didn't protect against those Zat weapons.

The rock provided decent cover against the fire washing in, but a lucky zat shot could still ruin his day. He had a good vantage of everything going on around him - he could see the rest of his team spreading out and providing cover fire for the Salarian forces desperately trying to hold onto this position.

Shepard ensconced himself into position and sighted in while switching to incendiary rounds. The salarians had a staggered formation and were using a mix of explosive weaponry and rapid fire assault rifles to keep the husks from getting too close. Miranda and John had bolstered the furthest one as they were using an SMG and Shotgun respectively. A Snatcher moved ahead using a trio of husks as a meat shield – they weren't far from Miranda's position.

Shepard held his breath as he squeezed the trigger – the recoil was noticeably harder, but the suit compensated and he heard the servos inside absorbed the shock. The round flew out and tore a dinner plate sized hole into the lead husk – Shepard didn't notice any slowdown as it slammed into the Snatcher who bucked backwards as it shields warbled and shattered from the hit.

Miranda had noticed as well and fired a long burst from her SMG while John crept closer while staying under cover. Shepard momentarily worried that the Major might get wounded, but there wasn't any time for worry. Shepard cocked the rifle to get another shot in and sighted. The Snatcher had recovered and now fell back – Miranda's SMG fire chipped away at it, but Shepard knew it would just regenerate its shields if it got away.

The recoil was a bit more manageable this time – he was getting used to the harder hitting weapon. The Snatcher whom he'd targeted though would have disagreed as the white hot round tore into its armor plating and hit the Goa'uld inside – It detonated just like Shepard planned and showered the area in a mixture of bluish goop and mechanical pieces. He watched as John took the opportunity and rose – his Evicerator shotgun pumped round after round into the closest husks, the spread of rounds easily tearing them apart.

"Venom! Focus fire!"

Shepard heard Garrus screaming from behind – the Turian had covered Shepard's flank by taking a position _on _the Guardian Turret itself. Three Salarian snipers had joined Garrus, but rather than harder hitting bolt actions they used Semi-Auto rifles to hold back the Husks at range. Shepard curled around on the rock to keep from becoming a target. He sighted in on where Garrus' tracer fire spat out.

A trio of Snatchers rained suppression fire using mass effect driven guns – the no man's land between their two forces was nothing but Husks and bullets. The single Venom that had moved into position was taking aimed shots – slowly breaking what little cover the Salarian soldiers on the front lines had.

Shepard sighted in on the Venom and engaged his omni-tool. "Call it out Garrus!"

It only took moments for every sniper on the field to sight in, Garrus dropped a marker on the Venom's chest – right where its cannon was. "Steady… Fire!"

Shepard pulled the trigger and watched as another three rounds flew out from nearby – the Venom's shields warbled from the hits and rippled. The timed shot broke enough of the shielding that the semi-auto rifles were able to start tearing into the Venom's armor.

Despite being under such heavy fire, the Venom still fired off one of its shots. Shepard watched the boiling air behind it as it slammed into the concrete base of the GARDIAN turret and exploded into a cloud of dust – taking one of the Salarian snipers with it. It was dangerously close to Garrus, but to Shepard's surprise he heard Tali barking over the squad radio. "Keep those things away! If they damage the power system it'll take even _longer _to fix this thing!"

_Yeah, easy for you to say. _– thought Shepard. "We're on it Tali, get that thing up and running!" He looked at the mini-map on his HUD that relayed all the information from the scanners around him. They were still surrounded and they'd need more support to hold them off for long. The Venom had tried to fall back, but the constant plinking of the semi-auto weapons and Garrus' bolt action had done enough damage to keep it from firing again. Shepard sighted in on the Snatcher to the side. He aimed for center mass and pulled the trigger

The Snatcher still had full shields, so Shepard's shot only broke them with a loud high pitched crack. With its armor still intact, it confidently moved ahead laying down suppressive fire even as more shots chipped away at its body. The 'no fear' mentality of Husks made it easy to take shots at them, but it also made it dangerous to get close.

Shepard cocked the rifle and swapped heatsinks, he didn't have enough time before the Snatcher would get to the cover position of the Salarians – Garrus took a shot but his AP rounds didn't set off the detonation. A pair of Salarians with auto rifles aimed and fired – the Snatcher reeled from the myriad of hits and fell to its knees fifteen feet from the Salarian's lines.

Shepard couldn't aim fast enough, he screamed. "Hit the deck! It's gonn-"

The Snatcher's chest ripped open and the Goa'uld flew out – it flailed in the air like some kind of organic mortar completely disregarding the cover the Salarians had.

Just as it was about to crest over and come down on them, tracer fire ripped across the sky towards it. The long burst ended with a detonation in the air – the Salarians were pushed back by the shockwave but they'd only been mildly wounded rather than killed. Shepard sighted towards the origin on the tracer rounds and saw Grunt with his Revenant up to his shoulder – a Salarian with his back to him behind covering his flank.

Shepard didn't have time to celebrate as another Venom round came soaring in, this time from the north where a drop off in the mountain gave the Husks and Goa'uld a perfect trench of cover. The venom had lined up so as to avoid mass fire. Teal'c and Jack were edging closer, but Husks kept coming over and keeping them back. Teal'c had the firepower to hold back the Husks with his upgraded Avenger, while Jack's shotgun could break the armor of that Venom.

Shepard felt his shields warble and rolled away – a Snatcher had gotten a good view and fired at him in a short spray. His shields hovered around half as he rolled on the rock and tried to sight in.

To his relief, he watched the Salarians close to the Snatcher focus fire and whittle its shields down. Shepard's long rifle wasn't easy to get into position, but it seemed the Salarians had caught onto the tactics to hold the Snatchers back and their Semi-Auto Sniper fire aimed for center mass with incendiary rounds. Shepard watched as it took seven direct hits to chew through its armor and detonate the Goa'uld inside.

"Need covering fire!"

Again Shepard turned to the scream, it was Miranda who along with John had moved closer to the enemy's lines. John kept popping and firing a single shot to suppress a Snatcher that had taken cover behind a rock. Slowly he'd get close enough, but at the same time Shepard knew it was a dangerous move.

Another Venom round flew past and tore a divot out of the ground near him – he'd been spotted and the enemy understood his Widow would make their day very bad. The lack of proper cover made things hectic, as every few seconds round flew past barely missing him.

He holstered his Widow and pulled out his Avenger – Miranda and John were in a tight situation and he had to trust the Salarians and the rest of the team to take out the enemy on the other three fronts. He crept forward in a crouching run – his shield slowly recharged as he unfurled the stock of the Avenger and switched to incendiary rounds. There was no reason not to given the amount of armor these Husks had.

Behind him he heard Grunt roaring. "Come on you pond skimmers! Most of them don't even have _guns!"_

At least Grunt was optimistic about the situation. Shepard kept moving – crates and small walls built into the surrounding support and power structure of the GARDIAN turret gave him decent cover as he moved ahead.

He spotted several wounded Salarians taking cover and passing around Medigel – Shepard had seen how wounded soldiers would rely on the stuff to keep fighting, even if it meant reconstructive surgery afterwards. Garrus sure as hell would sympathize. He crept past them and spared a nod – the Salarians nodded back, grateful for the help.

"Incoming!" someone screamed. Shepard ducked his head and heard another Venom round slam nearby. Someone else screamed in pain and Garrus' voice cut through. "Focus on the Venoms! Shotguns hold back the husks!"

It was nice to have a natural born leader tag along on these suicidal missions. Shepard kept moving towards Miranda who was crouched behind a rock and reloading her SMG. Her hair was mussed to the side and her armor looked scratched. It was still disconcerting to see her in armor. "Sitrep!"

Miranda looked up at him as she panted – obviously she'd been fighting hard - but before she could say anything, John tumbled from above the rock grappling a Husk. Shepard aimed but held his fire as they fought in front of him. He watched as the Husk swiped at John, the electrically enhanced smack drew a cry of pain from John, but the soldier grit through it as his shield evaporated and the butt of his shotgun came up. John screamed as he slammed it into the Husk's face sending it down to the ground.

Shepard aimed at the downed Husk to finish it, but John beat him to it as he fired point blank with his shotgun. The Husk's torso splattered apart from the shot and John dropped to one knee, then back on his ass against the same rock Miranda was leaning against. Shepard took a defensive position behind them and sighted over the rock – several husks lay broken ahead with the a pair of Snatcher Arms behind with no visible body. More husks were still further behind, along with Snatchers laying suppression fire. A Venom approached, though it wasn't in firing position yet.

"You guys okay?" Shepard barked as he fired three short bursts, it only injured the husks approaching, but added to the Salarians around him fire, held them back even for a short time.

"_Peachy_." John muttered and flexed his shoulders as if still in pain. "Tried to get that big cannon husk thing, they threw _meat _at us."

Shepard could see the strategy – getting in close enough with a shotgun meant he could ignore the creature's shields with a point blank shot. John just wasn't the right person to get that close. "Got it, trade!" Shepard barked as he cooked off the heatsink with a long burst, then quickly swapped and handed it to John.

"Huh?" John muttered and then understood as he accepted the Avenger. "Oh, okay. Here." He handed Shepard the Evicerator. "What's the plan?"

Shepard turned back to the enemy line ahead of him, the Salarians were still fighting hard, and he could hear sonic booms above from what he could only assume were fighters and Al'Kesh. "I'll cloak and get close, cover me once your shields are up."

John nodded and took a few more deep breaths. Shepard turned back to the field ahead of him and made sure to swap heatsinks on the shotgun – he'd need every shot.

* * *

><p>Miranda blinked hard – that Husk had gotten a bit too close for comfort and she'd overheated her SMG chipping away the shields of the Snatcher in combination with an Overload charge. If John hadn't been watching her flank and tackled the thing, she'd have one more scar for Chakwas to nag her about. Instead, John flexed his arms and he tried to grit through the pain of the electric shock the Husk had given him.<p>

Before she could say anything., John muttered and flexed his neck before shaking it off and readying the Avenger Shepard had handed him. 'Okay. Maybe you're right. Terminator implants once we get back. Then we'll arm wrestle again."

Miranda replied with a soft chuckle. John's ability to look past getting flanked and nearly ripped apart by Husks with humor was ridiculous, but oddly calming. "Something less dangerous, darts perhaps?" She turned to him and snorted. "Survival first, then games. Ready?"

John cocked the rifle and nodded.

* * *

><p>Tali reached into the power junction of the GARDIAN turret – she'd checked the connections that led up to the capacitor that would store and them dump all that energy and it came up good. It looked like the Goa'uld had simply destroyed the power systems that interconnected these turrets to the main power grid. The Salarians had known this and brought a portable fusion generator. The only problem was power regulation and actually getting a proper current going. "Don't bother trying to insulate the cables." Tali said. "No time, and if it's going to melt I want quick access to redo the wiring."<p>

The Salarian engineer beside her nodded and got to work splicing the cables together with a portable welding unit. Tali began the startup sequence for the fusion generator and also keyed in the programs she'd gotten for the turret controls. She noted that the turret had a Z-axis well below zero degrees – For all the fighting going on around her, if this turret worked it would end any opposition in a heartbeat.

A spray of rounds landed above her on the concrete wall surrounding the turret. She winced and turned to Kal'Reeger who aimed towards the tracer fire but didn't shoot. "If you're going to insist on following me around the least you can do is fight the people shooting at me!"

Kal kept his calm even as rounds flew above them. Tali turned back to the turret and began to measure the flow of energy – she didn't want to waste time repairing shorted cables. Kai replied in a more or less calm voice despite the loud volume. "No angle on us Ma'am. Worst that can hit us is debris if one of those cannon shots hit above us." The sound of his rifle going off punctuated his words. "Still a few getting through, someone's gotta watch your back."

Tali grumbled to herself and tapped the Salarian engineer next to her. "I can regulate the power flow – do you have someone familiar with manual control?"

"Yes, power regulation key point – we can rig wireless control terminal after immediate threat is dealt with."

"Good." She heard Garrus screaming for suppressive fire above her, and her HUD showed just how many enemies around them were. "We're the heroes here, or the ones who'll kill us all!" She silently got back to work – it was nice to be on the Normandy with Shepard again, but why did he insist on trying to kill them all twice a day?

Shepard crept up right to the Venom and braced himself for what he was about to do. John and Miranda had done a great job keeping its attention so it hadn't noticed him flanking. Shepard readied John's shotgun and took the last seven steps in a flat out run. In one hand he held the shotgun, in the other, a readied incineration blast.

He made sure to use incendiary rounds in the shotgun– He had to chew though several layers of chitinous armour if he wanted to pull this off.

At the last three steps, the Venom seemed to realize how close Shepard was, but it was too late. Shepard leaped up and held onto the Venom's shoulder with one arm, the other holding the shotgun. He drove the barrel into the creature's chest to the side of its cannon completely negating its shields. He fired twice - enough to crack the armour and then punched with his incineration disc as he let the shotgun clasp onto his right maglock on his thigh. He kicked off the creature and rolled.

The Venom howled as it suddenly found itself with a microscopic sun inside of it - the creature's armour kept it all in one piece as the insides were roasted - the unearthly shriek ended with a sickening hiss and smoky haze. More screams came from Husks and Snatchers nearby - Shepard had _really _pissed them off.

Miranda and John fired to his sides, covering his flank as he fell back to cover – he felt rounds smack against his back, a full three bursts of fire that chipped his shield down to nothing. Just dove over the rock cover and rolled, he felt a spray rack across his back armour plating drawing a wince and groan.

He scurried back up next to John and Miranda – the Husks had regrouped and created a staggered battle line. Shepard willed away the pain of his minor injury and looked over the ridge. He could see three more Venoms in the distance setting up. "Garrus! My twelve, need fire support!"

John kept darting up and down, taking potshot bursts with the Avenger trying to dissuade the Venoms. They were being smart and the unarmed Husks were acting as a meatshield. Miranda kept those at bay, but they didn't have the firepower needed.

"Focus fire dammit!" Garrus screamed, and more sniper rounds flew out. Shepard watched and could do nothing as the Venoms got into place – they had a perfect line of sight on the GARDIAN turret and could rip apart the entire engineering team.

"Get their attention!" Shepard screamed as he rose up and fired the shotgun repeatedly. At this range, his shots plinked off the Venom's barriers, but he _had _to keep them from-

A sudden growling came from behind him – a loud and almost oppressive mechanical ground of gears shifting. Tali's voice cut through all others. _"GARDIAN turret online! Keep your heads down!"_

Shepard fired off another shell before complying. He just barely saw the large turret they had defended – pockmarked from Venom shots – swivel right in his direction. "Oh _shit!"_ He dove to the ground and rolled, he could sense John and Miranda do the same as they took cover.

The GARDIAN turret made a strange and obnoxiously loud hissing sound as it fired. Shepard felt a wave of heat pass by – the Laser instantly cooked any dust or particulate matter in its way. The Venoms it had targeted popped like balloons in the intense heat. Shepard risked a glance up and regreted it as the brightness seared his retinas.

_"Everybody down! Look at the ground, look at the ground!"_

_Thanks Tali._ Shepard mused as he rubbed his eyes and pushed away the strange yellowish blob in his vision as well as the throbbig headache. The hissing and heat moved away from him, but he didn't risk getting up. Seventeen more seconds passed before the hissing ended – there was still sound of explosions and engines high above them, but no more shooting in their area. Shepard removed his helmet and rubbed his eyes underneath – the reflection from the Laser was intense – if he'd gotten a full eyeful he'd have likely needed medical attention.

Slowly he looked around surveying the devastation – the Goa'uld were gone. Instead of the rocky terrain surrounding them, a river of melted rock now surrounded the turret like an unholy moat. It glowed eerily white hot, slowly dulling to red.

He turned back to the turret where he saw Tali operating a strange looking control pad on her omnitool. The Salarians behind her didn't seem to relish the moment as they began to pack up – all except three of them. Shepard looked to his side where John and Miranda had gotten up; they were all dusty and breathing heavily.

Everyone began to gather at the base of the turret – Shepard noticed Carter had a trickle of blood running down the side of her face, but the look in her eyes told him she'd be okay. Teal'c looked around in a stoic amazement. The sudden end to their hold was probably still processing in his head. Shepard turned on his squad frequency and spoke. "Garrus, Grunt, Tali and Kal'Reeger. You guys stay here and move with the Salarians – get more of these turrets online." He turned to Garrus directly who hopped down from his perch on the turret base. "You're in charge Garrus."

As he spoke, the turret moved again – this time pointing up at the sky. Shepard followed its line of sight and spotted an Al'Kesh high up in the sky. IT didn't fire though – likely it need to cool off. Tali spoke as she walked up. "Got it Shepard." She turned to Garrus. "Let's go Vakarian, the Salarians are going to move out quickly."

Garrus nodded to Tali and then gave Shepard a slight shrug – Shepard smirked knowing that Garrus was amused by how aggressive Tali was acting, but wouldn't say anything. Shepard turned back to Carter who wiped the blood of her temple and nodded. "Nothing serious?"

Carter nodded. "Just a scrape – had to dodge one of those Venoms. Didn't really want to test these armour improvements" She shook her head and looked around. "They would have swarmed the Salarians if we weren't here – I hope this hovertank of yours can take a few hits."

_Well it's no Mako._ Thought Shepard. He nodded and changed frequencies as he replied. "You could say that." He switched to Normandy's com channel. "Joker, report."

**-Cockpit, Normandy SR-2-**

Joker kept an eye on the thermal sensors of the ship as he kept the Normandy moving in atmosphere. The Al'Kesh weren't focused on them despite the larger size of the ship in comparison to the small sleek Salarian frigates – the Frigates were by far more dangerous being able to dart around and maneuver in atmosphere.

Sure, the Normandy had taken a few shots, but nothing he wasn't able to shrug off with the enhanced barriers. He sighted in on an Al'Kesh that was trying to get in behind a Salarian Frigate near the ground – at this range, Disruptor torpedoes might miss so he let EDI take firing controls.

He knew Shepard was waiting, so while Joker gently pulsed the maneuvering thrusters to give Normandy the angle it needed, he also sent a message to the cargo bay to prepare the Hammerhead to drop. He heard the lock beeping from the main guns and then felt a slight reverberation as EDI fired. A pair of white hot streaks spat out from the front of the ship – mere milliseconds later they impacted on the Al'Kesh and shredded it into a detonation of debris.

This wasn't a casualty free fight though – two Salarian Frigates had been forced into crash landings from their overheated engines. Joker pulled the ship back into a split s maneuver to head back towards Shepard's position.

"Al'Kesh destroyed – Three others on radar are engaged with Salarian Fighters."

Joker didn't reply and instead focused on angling the ship in such a way he could drop the Hammerhead without crushing any of the people on the ground. He turned on his com channel to Shepard. "Copy sir, Al'Kesh are busy up here but the Salarians are holding up. The Goa'uld Mothership hasn't activated yet but we've detected a lot of movement in their area. Coming in to drop Hammerhead, over."

_"Good job, Joker!" _Shepard replied. "_Once you drop, get back into orbit and prepare for fire missions – Garrus will give you call outs as needed, over."_

That meant Shepard planned on going solo to the mothership – not that Joker was surprised. "Copy, we'll be ready." Joker finally turned to EDI and nodded. "Anything critical?"

EDI's bulb had reshaped into a 3d image of the battlefield – The main push had spread out and now there were a good amount of Salarian forces on the ground – each moving towards capturing an objective against these Husk forces or distract and give others a proper chance. A few orbital rounds streaked in – Salarian Cruiser support for the ground forces. EDI replied succinctly. "Launching an attack is simple, the difficult part will be successfully routing the mothership and the main occupation force. We can only hope Stargate Command is able to successfully assault the mothership from inside."

Joker sighed and hit the attitude thrusters to even out the ship for the approach to Shepard's position. "Great, I love it when the 200 year old primates are my only hope."


	31. Priority: Jamone 2 of 2

**Priority Jamone Part 2 of 2**

**_A/N: _**_Real life. New Job, less time to write, still here, still writing._

_-_**_ Outer Orbit of Jamone, Salarian Cruiser-_**

Novus watched impassively as one of his cruisers took fire – its barriers protected it from the physical impact, but the heat readings shot up as it skimmed in high orbit trying to hold off three Al'Kesh. Shot after shot slammed into the craft – desperately trying to get to a point where it could FTL jump and get away.

It wasn't running, it was a tactical retreat. Novus brought his own cruiser in behind hoping to pick off the Al'Kesh so they couldn't do anymore damage.

One of the Frigates that had gone into atmosphere came charging up at full speed – it fired cannon shot after shot upwards towards the Al'kesh – the damaged Cruiser had all the help it could get but still, Novus could see the armor plating beginning to glow with heat. He quickly tapped in his orders for a danger close strike – those Al'Kesh _needed_ to be destroyed.

The frigate coming up picked off one Al'Kesh with a shot – following it up with another that tore through the craft. Rather than detonate, Novus saw the escaping atmosphere from the pair of holes the craft had suffered. He tagged it as disabled and focused on another.

The friendly cruiser that had taken fire finally reached high enough to jump – Novus watched the craft extend for a moment and then snap out of existence. The Al'Kesh turned hard as soon as it was gone and went for Novus' cruiser.

The crewmembers on the bridge weren't fazed at all. Novus simply marked targets and sent the other Frigate orders to focus on the other. They'd already lost two frigates with a third going down in Atmosphere – they _needed_ to gain space and air superiority.

-**_Stargate Command, Gate Room_**-

Ashley readied her Avenger and noted the weight had shifted ever so slightly. It was a little bit heavier near the front with Loki's modifications and she could see the other Alliance crew next to her could tell the same. The SGC crew that lined the walls in the gate room didn't seem to notice the differences – not that she'd expect them to.

This was bad – enough of them had CQC weapons, but the lack of tech abilities beyond barriers would hurt them. Smart tactical decisions – Overload blasts, attack drones, even some mechanized support from Loki or Fenris bots would be better than taking fire. They weren't going to get through this without casualties if they faced anything beyond husks.

She noted the apprehensive infiltrators next to her armed with Raptors – they didn't like treating it like a battle rifle but Ash knew they'd be thankful if they ran into husks. A few cloakers who hadn't seen real combat in months, an engineer who'd spent more time on his back fixing shit then breaking heads, and a pair of riot shielded soldiers. This was going to be _brilliant._

As she looked back to the gate room she wondered how many of these SGC crew were really ready for a fight like this – corridor to corridor wasn't an easy mission in any experience she had. All she could think of was that last rush from the Conduit to Saren on the Citadel – all the death and close calls.

Dixon noticed her looking them over and just gave her a nod in reply. She'd only just before this mission learned that he was a family man – _four _kids and a very busy wife. Most of her own crew were single, not mandatory in the Alliance, but definitely beneficial to get these kinds of missions. She had to wonder if he was like her own father, dealing with them as best he could.

She turned back to the gate and blew a sigh. This was gonna suck a hell of a lot before it got any better.

Ashley tightened her grip – in what she was expecting to be a hallway or corridor to corridor fight, the Avenger wasn't her ideal option. But she was in charge of this mission and getting close enough for true shotgun effectiveness would lower her ability to lead.

"Chevron 4 locked." Sergeant Harriman called out. Ashley had only seen this twice before and the idea of being transported so far so quickly was still a little disorienting. At least this time she didn't have to take orders – not to mention that Cerberus goon had decided to distance himself. Dixon stood far in front of the gate, at the controls of a large automatic grenade launcher that had been mounted to the ground.

"Chevron 5 locked."

She wasn't going to be surprised by this wormhole kawoosh – she knew that this plan was the closest thing to sanity. Bra'tac had spared a few Jaffa for the operation and they hung back – they wore Alliance grade armor but were only armed with handguns as they hadn't trained on larger weapons.

"Chevron 6 locked."

Seconds left, Ashley flexed her fingers back and forth and pumped her right fist – Anderson was going to have questions about the risk she was putting her men in, but she was ready to answer.

"Chevron 7 activated!"

A loud whoosh flew past her as the kawhoosh flew out and formed an event horizon. Ashley took two seconds to admire it, and then turned to Dixon. "Open fire!"

Dixon racked the first round and barked out. "Fire in the hole!" then pulled the trigger. It was almost pretty seeing the event horizon splash like water as the grenades entered. Ashley wondered if anyone had ever fired a grenade so far. Dixon kept the fire going for almost a half a minute – the flashes would have been blinding if the soldiers hadn't prepared with earplugs and shielding their eyes.

After the long burst, Dixon halted and Ashley barked. "Launch recon drone!" Ashley watched as the light recon drone her engineer support created out of seemingly nothing slipped into the gate and then turned her omnitool on. The feed was blurry, but soon resolved into proper telemetry. The drone used a mixture of different wavelengths and scanners to provide a full tactical assessment of its surrounding area, an area that had been devastated by the grenade attack.

Thick black smoke coated the entire area, Ashley could make out a few shrapnel ridden bodies on the ground with a few more stumbling about. It was go time. "Lock and load!" She barked as she closed her helmet and sealed it off. The rest of the strike force did the same. She primed her avenger and calmly stepped up to the event horizon. Behind her was her personal squad along with a Jaffa who would assist with any technology they ran across. She didn't need a guide, the schematics of the ship occupied the lower left portion of her HUD.

"Good hunting!" She heard General O'Neill say over the intercom.

Ashley turned, nodded, the waved forward. "Breach! Clear the room of hostiles and push out!" She didn't wait and stepped through the gate. It took a few seconds to reorient herself as she felt gravity shift slightly and her heat sensors spike. It'd take some getting used to but she pushed it aside. Ashley was on the Goa'uld mothership now surrounded by mangled Jaffa. She snapped her Avenger up to her shoulder and slowly moved forward, As she approached the Jaffa she could see they weren't "normal" anymore. Thick blue veins rippled along their skin, their eyes turned darker and even their armor was becoming a part of them. Ash put a quick burst into the closest two downed Jaffa husks just to be safe.

Other troops spilled out of the gate and followed her; Ash didn't pay attention as they each had their mission objectives. Hers was to secure the bridge. "Alpha squad on me, shields up front!"

She hung back long enough for the two soldiers carrying the latest version Of Carter's riot shield to move ahead. Loki had upgraded the design further with a thin sheathing of nutronium. Some kind of crazy element that Loki insisted could protect against mass driven rounds and theoretically even a heavy round from a venom husk. Ash wasn't in the mood to put that to the test but she knew it'd serve well in a low cover, hallway fight like this.

The stargate was nestled in a cargo bay of sorts. There had been a few Jaffa inside, but the explosive grenade strike had wrecked any potential defense. There had been the worry that much like Earth, the Jaffa would start using an 'iris' to prevent any invaders from assaulting the ship. Clearly they weren't expecting this. Ash now led her squad out, and hung a right, the bridge was three levels up and in the other side of the ship according to her map.

"Contact!" The point man screamed as he came to a stop. Her squad was well trained enough to hug the walls for what little cover rhey offered while the riot shields took defensive position. Ash heard a monstrous howl and then heard the district pulse of Goa'uld plasma fire.

Waves of fire came at them - The riot shields took the hits easily. Ash kept to cover for a few moments then saw that the shields really were going to repel it easily. She smirked and barked "Return fire!"

The two soldiers holding their shield shifted enough to let Ash and the two infiltrator behind her get between them. These Jaffa weren't Snatchers, just Jaffa husks using staff weapons. They didn't seem as suicidal as regular husks or the others as they fell back to cover once the squad returned fire. She watched them quiver and shake as Raptor rounds picked them off, her own Avenger suppressing them and pushing them back.

"Take em down!" Ash screamed as she pushed through the shields. The Infiltrators behind her kept firing, the Raptor was more a Battle Rifle than Sniper, and the heavy rounds made short work of their targets.

The three Jaffa they'd encountered fell from the fusillade. Ash stepped forward and put a burst into each of their chests to make sure the Goa'uld symbiote inside was dead then checked her weapon. _'hmm... Still just warm, that's a mag and a half, nice."_

* * *

><p>Dixon moved ahead slowly. His squad was frosty but the last thing they wanted was a plasma shot to the face. The Katana shotgun almost felt like a SPAS-12 in his hands but holy hell was it more powerful. Loki's upgrades had given it an extra five rounds and punch like a cannon. The only problem was he expected the same kind of thing from this Reaper creature if it could really combine Goa'uld and mass effect technology. It didn't take a genius to realize that with resources, these Jaffa Husks could easily mount Goa'uld shielding. For now though he put another "shell" into the Jaffa creature, which finally brought it down.<p>

One of his lieutenants put a burst from his avenger into to it as a safeguard to which Dixon nodded. Dixon turned and could see the muted horror of the Jaffa aide trailing behind his team headed to the power generators. The idea behind this entire assault was pretty solid – Dixon would lead a team to the power generators, Lachlan had his forces going to the shield generator itself, and Williams would take the bridge. By controlling those points, they ensured the Goa'uld ship wouldn't be able to escape, or if it tried, they could easily disable it even if one or even two teams failed.

A bit dark perhaps, but Dixon could appreciate how Williams was used to combat where casualties wasn't just a possibility, but impossible to avoid. Holding the Katana in his hands, he could understand why.

* * *

><p>Ashley suppressed a groan of disgust as the Jaffa husks only semi evaporated into dust as she expected of a Reaper creature. What was left wasn't exactly appealing. "Keep moving, shields up front."<p>

Her two riot shielded soldiers moved ahead. Far behind with a guard of his own was the Jaffa who Bratac has chosen specially for her, a taller dark skinned Jaffa named Rak'nor. He gave her the same look of disgust – she could see the shock at what the Jaffa this reaper had taken were reduced to.

Ash had been through this. She'd looked into the dead cold eyes of a husk as they tries to choke the life out of her, she'd seen the strange non-life leave as she cut them down. She'd made her peace about her occupation. The only surprising thing was that she was still alive.

Then again she knew who she had to thank for that - much as it annoyed her now. "7Come on, we've still got the element of surprise."

Rak'nor harrumphed and shook his head. "So do they."

* * *

><p>Lachlan didn't exactly like the idea of being chomped on by a bunch of space zombies. So when the husk rushed at him he leveled his Avenger rifle and held the trigger. Training be damned, these weren't insurgents in a desert!<p>

The SAS troops beside him were more accustomed to this kind of fighting and kept calm as they aimed and tore the heads off any husk that approached them. It seemed the shield generator was also near the main cargo bays and they'd run into heavier resistance, as well as more robust Husks. He heard Dixon over the radio all out for a sitrep and waved his subordinates to cover their positions. A few plasma shots came back at them, but nothing his men couldn't deal with. "Lachlan here, moderate resistance, nothing too big yet." He kept his eye down the sight of his avenger, slowly moving ahead with his side hugging the wall. The others covered flanks and watched. "Doesn't look like they were expecting us."

Just as he finished, he heard a hiss come from around the next corner. He held up a hand and waved towards it. The men behind him aimed and waited. Careful.,. Careful...

The Jaffa husk that he'd heard sprung out, a zat in one hand. Three sprays of fire cut him down before he could level it and fire. He gave his men a quick nod and continued on the radio. "Definitely not expecting us. No major Jaffa husks encountered."

* * *

><p>Ashley had just heard Lachlan's report as the fire began coming down the hallway. Finally she was meeting some real resistance and the riot shields were her only real cover. A mixture of Mass Effect weapons and Plasma rained down on their position at the end of a hallway. The Jaffa had set up a defensive position. She turned to the infiltrators who took cover behind the soldiers with riot shields. It was a welcome surprise to see the riot shields hold up to the fire – loud pinging and a visible heat wave coming from their front. "I want overloads and suppressing fire!" She blind fired down the hallway; no clue if she got a hit or not but it suppressed. The pair of infiltrators with her squad went prone and fired from under the shields, taking the moment of Jaffa disorientation to fire their overload tech abilities. Ash peeked out the side and could see the Jaffa, but they weren't the mindless husks they'd been cutting down to this point.<p>

These Jaffa were more heavily armored and she could see shots pinging off – tech shields warbling in the fire and electrical shock of the overloads. She didn't recognize the armor though which worried her – it wasn't stolen Alliance or Salarian gear. The incoming mass weaponry died down as they took damage, but plasma still flew in and impacted around them. Ash's HUD showed her the rise in ambient heat from the ripple fire. "Concussion out!" She barked as she primed her omnitool and rolled to the ground to get a good shot.

The Jaffa had dragged a crate out from gods knew where and were using it as temporary cover. Ash smirked as she sighted in and fired. The concussion blast tore apart the apparently flimsy cover and shocked the Jaffa behind it like some kind of frag grenade. Ash barely screamed '_Fire'_ before the squad opened up and tore into the Jaffa defenders who fell to the combined fire.

The skirmish as over and her squad regrouped. So far they had yet to find any real danger as the husks on this ship seemed less monstrous and more humanesque. These Jaffa fell with only basic effort. Ashley had to wonder where the hell the Snatchers and Venom were.

**_-Surface of Jamone, Near GARDIAN Turret-_**

Shepard craned his neck and tracked the burning wreckage in the air –it fell forward at high speed with the clear markings of a Salarian Frigate. A trio of fighters escorted it in, engaging any Goa'uld that came close.

Behind him, he heard Carter. "If that things going to blow up when it hits, I'd rather be _inside _the tank!"

Shepard gave her a glance and then nodded. "Right." He finished opening the hatch and slipped inside. This wasn't as spacious or tough as a Mako, but at the same time it was a hell of a lot more maneuverable. He made a note to thank Joker for the quick drop off. "Come on! I'll need you to man the guns while I pilot!"

Carter shot him a bewildered look back. "Are you kidding me?"

John and Miranda scurried up as well, the rest of the team were getting ready to move out with the Salarians to the next GARDIAN turret. A few stayed behind and manned the controls to cover them as they went. The Goa'uld mothership was a good hundred kilometers out so the Hammerhead would definitely come in handy. "It's easy, just like an omni-tool!"

"I'll assist." Miranda said as she also climbed up and opened the side hatch. She turned and waved John in. "Come on! We can't wait for your ogling."

Shepard noticed the sheepish look on John's face. He'd long ago accepted the fact that Miranda's assets were right in his face, and adapted. With all the time they'd spent together, he'd expect John to be immune to her razor sharp humor– evidently not.

John just shook his head and muttered quietly to himself as he pulled up and into the Hammerhead. Typically it would seat three comfortably, but with Shepard in the pilot seat, Carter manning the guns, John in the side passenger seat and Miranda between the pair, it was a tight squeeze but doable.

Shepard sat down at the controls of the Hammerhead and plugged in his command codes. Thankfully Anderson having given him his Spectre rank back had proven very beneficial when he needed to commandeer Alliance or Citadel tech. "Alright Carter, we're gonna make a beeline for that mothership. This thing's armed with IFF Missiles that've been programed to hunt down targets. You just need to aim in the general direction the bad guys are."

"_Missiles?"_ John repeated. "How much ammunition does this thing have? Aren't there regular guns like those Mako IFVs?"

Shepard shook his head and continued the warmup sequence. They'd be able to move out in a minute. "Not on this, this thing's a fast strike craft. We're gonna move in along the forests and try and take out any hard targets on the way. This thing doesn't have barriers but the armor is self-repairing. The idea is to piss off the Goa'uld outside so the SGC has an easier attack inside."

"Yeah… That _was _the plan." Carter said. "You sure this thing'll handle it?"

The warmup sequence completed. Shepard had access to the drivecore as well as navigation. He pulled up into a nice safe hover. "Oh yeah, this isn't a Mako. You'll feel a little weird, just learn those gun controls Carter."

Shepard eased them forward and the Hammerhead floated ahead. It passed over the still molten rock of the moat the GARDIAN laser had made. The Hammerhead sped up and floated up higher as the rocks becam jagged along the side of the mountain – A Mako would have been bouncing all over the place. He brought up a tactical map – there was a forested hill between themselves and the Goa'uld Mothership, a hill filled with small outposts the Salarians had put in for mining purposes. A hundred kilometers of rough terrain and likely enemies.

Shepard opened a channel to the Salarian lead cruiser. "Admiral Bem, this is Shepard, we're preparing our run on the mothership – we've got one turret up and others coming soon, over."

It took a second for Novus to reply, but Shepard welcomed that he was still alive. "_Copy Commander. Our I have a new objective for you." _Shepard furrowed his brow. This wasn't expected. "_With GARDIAN support, Al'Kesh will be eliminated. Mothership appears inactive and sensors detect secondary detonations inside. It appears the SGC has already launched their attack. I am instead relaying you to STG training facility. Sensors show location trackers there. May be a hiding spot or perhaps detention camp."_

_"_Detention camp?" Miranda asked. "You're asking us to try and rescue your people?"

"_STG operatives valuable. Not easily replaced, and intel may be very useful." _Novus continued. "_Best use of resources."_

Shepard sighed and figured it was for the best. "I see. Well, I'll trust your intuition. We'll contact you once we get confirmation, over." He turned to Miranda. "Keep an eye out while I fly." Shepard then pushed the Hammerhead into a different route- this one only about fifty kilometers.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" John shifted and swallowed. "Feels like I'm in a water balloon."

"That's the Mass Effect keeping us together." Shepard replied as he angled the Hammerhead up and hit the thrusters, the craft launched up and avoided a small gorge in the side of the cliffs. "You're not feeling any of the inertia your eyes are telling you you should be."

John groaned and shook his head. "Ugh, gonna take awhile to get used to this."

Shepard didn't reply and instead focused. The rocks on the side of the mountain gave way to trees – the Hammerhead could theoretically just keep jumping through the whole thing, but that'd make them a hell of a pinata to any Goa'uld that saw them as an easy target. Instead, he angled down and sped between the trees – careful not to crash into any of them. His IFF radar began to pick up contacts ahead – this was going to get interesting.

**_-Jamone, GARDIAN Turret #2-_**

Garrus felt the skin on his fingers rough and sanded – these rocks the Salarians had decided to build on top of was clearly some kind of nightmarish razor rocks. The fire he had dodged while taking cover seemed worse though.

The Salarian shuttle had ferried them quickly to the next GARDIAN turret – this one was defended and looked a bit more damaged. The Goa'uld must have been taking it apart to salvage. Jack and Grunt had flanked out together to try and get closer.

Tali and Kal'Reeger seemed to agree with his assessment of the terrain as they checked their suits while sidling up next to him "Tali! You and Kal stay under cover, we'll clear the area!"

"I _have _a shotgun, Garrus." Tali hissed. "Also a Marine watching my back, and we need to get more turrets operational." She pointed back where the other GARDIAN turret they'd repaired currently fired up into the sky – forcing an Al'Kesh to fall back from attacking a Salarian Frigate.

The Salarian STG operatives had moved into position alongside – The commander ordered his men to lay suppressive fire so the harder hitting short range weapons could get in range. Garrus realized Tali was right and then nodded. "Alright, stick with those Salarians pushing up and we'll cover you." He turned to Jack and Grunt who also spread out to cover. "Watch their flanks, we need to get to that turret and get it operational." He waved out and then joined the other Salarian snipers who'd begun laying suppressive fire down. "Let's get this done fast – those Goa'uld aren't going to stick around for long."

He didn't need to wait for Grunt or Jack's confirmation, they'd know what to do, but Garrus had to admit, they would probably fight harder if Shepard were here. Instead he relegated himself to singular fights and winning them. He readied his Mantis and looked over to the STG operatives near him. "Call out targets, we'll focus fire!"

The STG operative in charge nodded and brought up his Omnitool – Garrus could see on the shared HUD they had as a target waypoint came down on a position of Snatchers. Jack and Grunt had already flanked out to the side with Tali and Kal'Reeger pushing up. Garrus took in a breath and held it as he moved out of cover and aimed.

-**_Mountains near Jamone STG Facility-_**

"Target locked, fire!"

Shepard angled the hammerhead down and hit the jump jets. He watched as a quartet of missiles flew out from the ship and traced a smoky path to their intended target while the Hammerhead jumped sideways preventing any real fire from hitting them. The Snatchers had taken cover in a rocky crest and fired on the hammerhead, but it was much too agile to get any heavy weapons on it. The missiles impacted, popping the snatchers with their secondary explosions and clearing more of the path to the "secret" STG outpost Novus had pointed them towards.

Carter called out behind him. "Targets destroyed." Her voice seemed distant, Shepard had heard the voice from a dozen pilots he'd known who'd seen combat – especially bombing runs.

He kept it to himself though and replied. "Copy, keep an eye open for anymore, they wouldn't be spread out like this if they weren't after something." This was the third raiding party the group had encountered. Unlike he attack force earlier, these groups had been nothing but snatchers. It was becoming clear to Shepard that they were out hunting for Salarian stragglers, escapees from the initial siege. The implication was troubling.

"Those Snatchers weren't out for a pleasant walk." Miranda offered. Shepard gave her a quick look before focusing on the controls again. "They may have significant forces defending this base Commander. I advise caution."

"Noted." Shepard muttred – the Hammerhead wasn't hard to control, but it wasn't like a Mako in that he could just wreck a tree that stood in the way. Carter and Shepard in the back seats were quiet despite everything. He wondered what was going through their minds.

The Salarian camp was only a few minutes away , from what Novus had sent them, it was a 'training' camp for STG Operatives. Looking at the rough terrain, he could see physical training going on here, but not too much as Salarians didn't live as long as the rest of the galaxy with the exception of the Vorcha, Shepard wondered how intensely they had to train to get the maximum number of years out of a recruit.

He paid it less attention as he sped through the trees – he kept picking up heat signatures but it always turned out to be fauna. Miranda had a point about the place probably being defended, so he tried to keep low profile. He hoped Garrus and the others were doing as well as his team was.

-**_GARDIAN Turret #2-_**

Teal'c loaded the heatsink into the receiver of his Avenger rifle and looked around – the Salarians had taken advantage of the GARDIAN turret's outer facility and let the Husks approach before ripple fire tore them apart. He fired steady bursts at the larger targets, slowly chipping away at their shields before sniper fire finished them off.

Unlike the last GARDIAN turret they fought over, this time they had the support of Salarian frigates in the sky. Garrus Vakarian took the lead as he climbed the turret and pointed out Venoms – soon nothing more than small craters as ship fire came down.

It wasn't long until the Goa'uld stopped trying to push on them – The Salarians kept the perimeter covered as Tali and their engineers worked. Teal'c kept his attention up as the Salarians moved out and secured the wide area – another turret lay ahead, and then another.

He wondered how Shepard's team was faring.

* * *

><p>"Targets ahead. Probably another patrol." Miranda announced, She could see the radar blips as Shepard moved the hammerhead towards their target. "They're inside the trees, looks like the forest between us and the facility."<p>

Shepard didn't reply right away, but she watched the ship move into a slide – apparently Shepard was going to fight. "Alright, get ready on the guns Carter. We're going to strafe and hit them from above just like before."

Miranda fought her instinct to scoff – Shepard could easily man the guns and fly himself, but his insistence on getting the Stargate humans to participate meant she had to quiet at many things. Then again, she wasn't like Mordin, delving deeply into the science of the Stargate universe. All Miranda could do was make the best of a bad situation, and maybe give humans a chance.

"Locking onto targets." Carter said. Miranda kept her eye on the radar – more blips were coming up in the forest. Shepard bounced the Hammerhead up and the ship slid sideways in the air. Miranda kept an eye on the radar – another large blip showed up beside them. "Firing!"

A quartet of missiles spat out, Miranda finally resolved the targets ahead of them – snatchers. The contrails led a straight line and the creatures didn't have a chance to even defend themselves. The other blip she'd seen suddenly moved quickly. It was large – likely a mass of Husks charging them. "Shepard, starboard!"

"On it!" Shepard hit the lateral thrusters and began to spin the craft towards the blip. Miranda saw more movement, too fast to be a creature. _"Shit, the hell-?"_

The Hammerhead jerked around from the hit – Miranda had barely caught the movement, it looked like a tree stump had been _flung _at them. "Hang on!" The mass effect core kept the spinning Hammerhead from plastering them against the wall, but she still felt a tug pull her into her seat. Alarms sounded all over the craft as Shepard struggled to get them back under control.

"The hell was that?" John screamed over the alarms.

Miranda ignored it and tried to make sense of the radar – what was originally a large blip, now resolved into something _far _larger than a Snatcher rather than a mass of creatures "It's…"

A roar came from outside as another hit jolted the Hammerhead. The hull next to John's head dented in from the hit and he shirked away. The Hammerhead slammed into the ground and came to halt. The crew were all staggered from the sudden jolts. Miranda shook off the confusion and looked thorugh the windows – the horizon shifted as the craft suddenly rose. Whatever it was had a firm grip on the craft.

Shepard hit the emergency jump thrusters and the Hammerhead bounced upwards but didn't come free, Miranda finally saw what was attacking them. It looked like some kind of Krogan _nightmare _beast that slashed at the Hammerhead – it had a distinct bluish vein structure. "It's a Husk! Shoot it!"

Shepard growled loudly as he fought the controls finally getting a clear line of sight. Carter had somehow kept up and fired before Shepard or Miranda could. The creature howled as the missiles slammed into it at point blank range – The shockwaves rippled through the ship drawing out more alarms amidst the sound of metal warping. Shepard screamed. _"Bail, bail, bail!"_

Miranda didn't have to hear it twice as she released her harness and opened the side hatch – It popped open and a cold brush of air flew in. She increased her biotic field and began to pull herself out.

Another shockwave flew past the opening pushing her back in. Carter kept firing even as she released her own harness. Miranda had to wait even as the craft shook apart under what she now realized were _punches _from this creature.

Yet another blast came from the open doorway – this one ripping the door off its hinges. John had gotten free as well and scrambled towards the opening, as did Shepard who barked. "Get outta here! Move move move!"

Carter screamed as she finally let go of the controls "Last one!" and one more blast flew past the open doorway with a gust of wind and smoke. The Hammerhead was dropping fast and the Mass Effect drive was giving up. Miranda could feel the unhealthy shift of gravity as inertia began to take over. She grabbed John and flung him out the door despite his protest. Shepard followed next with Carter on his heels.

The ground around them shifted as the hammerhead swung around – even after _four _missile strikes, the creature was still fighting. Miranda focused her biotics into a bubble and pulled herself out. She could clearly make out the other three sprawled on the ground- their armor kept any major injuries from crippling them but it must have still hurt to hit the ground. She forced the mass effect field to shift and spun around – even with her Biotic mastery it was still a harsh landing as she tried to pick a spot that wasn't razor sharp rock.

The creature was clearly in view now as the smoke from the missile impacts cleared. It definitely looked Krogan, but with distinctly Turian features to its face and neck – Miranda realized with horror that it _was _a Krogan body with a Turian biologically welded on with implants and metal plating. Burning metal from the Hammerhead and the… _creature _dotted the floor, but that did mean it was exposed.

To her surprise, Shepard called out over the radio. "Fire! Focus its head!"

A bright white flash zipped past as Shepard's widow rifle fired and the round slammed into its face knocking it back a bit – the brutish creature staggered and dropped the Hammerhead, now useless and smoking. Miranda aimed her SMG and fired, as did John's shotgun and Carter's SMG.

Under the fussilade of fire, the creature moved its right arm in front of its face – another large metal plate covered its forearm and deflected fire. Miranda focused and closed her eyes, building biotic charge in her right hand. The creature howled loud enough that she flinched – were they any closer it might have stunned her. Instead, the forced the energy in her hand to start swishing around at an incredible speed – a biotic warp charge. She flung it forward and let out the breath she'd been holding. Biotic displays like that weren't easy.

The creature didn't even bother trying to dodge, but the warp did the trick as the hit the armor plating and began to tear through it on an atomic level. Shepard fired his Widow again –this time punching clean through the armor and hitting the creature in the neck. Miranda swapped heatsinks and again fired, as did Carter and John who both rose to their feet and kept a constant barrage going.

The creature kept howling, but with its armor diminished, shots got though. It began to move towards them when Shepard flung out an incineration blast, stopping it in its tracks and setting them up for another barrage of fire. The creature swiped away the plasma – shrouded in the smoke of its own burning flesh. Miranda held the trigger down and burned through another heatsink, ejecting it and slamming another in. It took another full magazine from each of them including 4 more Widow shots from Shepard before the creature stumbled back, pieces of it littering the ground and bluish black ooze seeping out from everywhere. The four of them approached it, Miranda kept firing – as did the others just to make sure the thing was actually dead.

Only when it stopped moving and flop to the ground did they stop firing. None of them took their guns off the creature, but Miranda checked their vitals on her omni-tool. She was the only semi-calm one with a heartrate of 130, with Shepard at 150, and both John and Carter nearing 200.

It took almost thirty seconds before Shepard broke the quiet "I think I prefer the Mako." All three of the others turned to look at him. Miranda could think of a better time for humor.

-**_Goa'uld Mothership on Surface of Jamone_**-

The fight to the bridge had been brutal – _for the Jaffa._ Ash was shocked at how they used such simple to overcome tactics like concealment instead of cover, and insisted on their semi-automatic plasma weapons. Two of her people and even her had taken shots, but their barriers kept anything but the heat out. Sure, sweat sucked inside of a contained armor suit, but it wasn't like she hadn't taken survival training or ever taken an incineration blast to the face. The Jaffa armor didn't do nearly as much against their mass driven weapons, and only a few of them used tech barriers – again, something she'd been very used to dealing with.`

Maybe they were saving the real tech for purpose built soldiers – maybe all they were fighting here were the backbone of the crew needed to maintain the ship. As Ash crushed a Husk head beneath her heel, she looked on the map in her lower right HUD and saw the bridge wasn't far ahead. Rak'nor looked more than a little disturbed at how she fought – Ash didn't care. When it was a matter of them or you, it was an easy answer for Ash. She wondered how the other teams were doing.

Dixon was surprised by how the SG troops took the Mass Effect weaponry so well. The power generator room was _huge, _a circular room with walkways leading down around the perimeter would have been a meat grinder with standard weapons, but these assault rifles and shotguns were almost stupidly easy to aim and use with such little recoil. Half his team armed with rifles covered the opposite side, picking off the few Jaffa and Husks that tried to set up defenses from the side, while he and the shotgun wielders moved ahead and put down any stragglers.

Not that they hadn't taken casualties – two soldiers had been hit by Mass effect fire and needed to hang back while they used that crazy 'medigel' the Alliance had provided with the armor. Dixon didn't want to ask how it could heal bullet wounds, but evidently those two soldiers were almost back up and catching up.

He kept on point, keeping low as he aimed his shotgun down the sights and fired on any movement. Ammo was little concern – Loki's heat dissipating improvements meant he could feather his shots and never need to reload, not unless he spray fired.

What really worried him was the lack of true combat Husks, were they all outside the ship?

* * *

><p>Lachlan kept his eye on the door as the Jaffa they'd escorted through began to work on the console. These Jaffa husks may not have been prepared for an assault, but that was no excuse for defenses this shoddy. If this were a facility on Earth, the doors would have been at the very least locked with deadbolts and maybe even something beyond a key. Instead, the Jaffa had put up a meager resistance to the shield generator room. Something he and his British compatriots easily brushed aside even without needing those riot shields.<p>

The Jaffa cursed in a language he didn't understand, but he sure as hell got the intonation and context. "Major."

Lachlan kept his gun trained on the doorway until another trooper could relieve him. He backpedaled towards the Jaffa. "Right – what is it?"

The bodies they'd left in the room had dissolved into dust – for the most part. Lachlan made a note not to look at them. The Jaffa spoke quietly. "The codes for the shields are not what I would expect. We may be able to disable them through force, but I do not have control over them."

Lachlan turned to the Jaffa who looked concerned. He shrugged and then aimed back towards the door as he heard skittering outside. "Any chance you can get past that? Any other control you can get?"

"Little." The Jaffa replied. "I would need more time than we have – as well as control crystals from another Ha'tak,"

"Right." Lachlan pretended he understood. He edged forward as one of the SAS troops guarding the doorway held his hand up – all the squad aimed and prepared. Lachlan called out clearly. "Those from down under, get the charges placed wherever our Jaffa friend tells you." He sighted down the Avenger – the skittering was getting close. "Her Majesty's Royal Air Service, watch the door would you?"

* * *

><p>The doorway to the bridge wasn't what she expected. A hallway led across two openings, few guards were in the way. Ash wondered if maybe they'd killed them all by now. She looked at Rak'nor who nodded ahead. "The control panels of the craft are ahead. We'll need to clear the room, there are two entrances to the throne room."<p>

Ash had to fight a scoff - _Throne room? – "_Right, Mendez, Rico." She called out to the two riot shielded soldiers. "Form up and cover our approach to the closest door. I want one on the door and other covering us from the other entrance. Call out any targets."

"Aye." Both soldiers replied as they hefted their shields into position. Ash stepped into line behind them as did the others. Things still surprised her as she noticed either entrance was blocked or even had a recognizable door.

Slowly they edged closer – the shields were clearly obvious, but if the Jaffa were going to try and flank, they'd have one heck of a hard time about it.

As the shields reached the doorway, Ash wondered what if anything was inside. When a large blue field suddenly appeared through the doorway, Ash _finally _felt the surprise of the fight.

"What the fuck…"

"_Shit! Biotics!"_

Both Mendez and Rico were lifted up into the air from the sudden rush of energy. Ash hadn't expected the Jaffa to have access to biotic powers – otherwise she'd have called for a wider flank. Before she could do much else, she watched as the biotic fields collapsed inward, flexing and snapping the riot shields like paper. She tried to block out the screams of the soldiers as the field crushed their arms connected to the shields.

There was only one way to fight Biotics, and Ash prepped her concussion shot.

* * *

><p>Chystak had heard the reports all over the ship. The Cargo Bay was the first hit, while the Shield generator room was next. Reports flowed in that the Power Generators were under assault and the throne room was being threatened. These <em>Tau'ri <em>had come to fight what he now understood was truly the power of the gods, and unlike the fodder left to care for the systems of this craft, he was _not _ignored by the gods.

The implants in his body almost hummed as he lifted the cowardly Tau'ri and their shields, crushing them and enjoying their screams. His goddess would not be pleased that they'd come under attack, but he would calmly cut them all down with the powers the gods had granted him. As First Prime, it would be his responsibility to cleanse this ship.

He'd just begun to fling the Tau'ri back when an explosion in front of him staggered him back. The blue field of power that surrounded him seemed to dissipate from the attack, and he was momentarily disoriented. He had no real weapons, but he didn't need them anymore. Inside him was power unlike anything he thought possible. He looked up at the threat – a woman in blue armor raising a weapon at him. "You dare to-"

The woman didn't hesitate and fired on him. He felt the rounds cut through his defensive field and push him back. He closed his eyes and focused, but the rounds pushed him back and down to the ground. He tried to reach up, but the woman kept firing and now aimed at his torso where his symbiote used to reside.

He kept still for a moment and wondered – why was there no pain? He could feel his broken skin and muscles, but then a searing yet intensely pleasing feeling as his new implants grew – they fed off his simple biological body and repaired him quickly.

_"__This is Williams, I have two men down on the bridge, need…"_

Chystak didn't let her finish. He opened his eyes and saw the woman with her back turned to him. She evidently thought a mere mortal weapon could kill him. He reached out with one hand and surrounded her in energy. She screamed as she lost control. "_Hey! What the-" _Chystak flung her to the side, four body lengths and hard into the bulkhead of the bridge. He spotted another two Tau'ri outside who were raising their weapons. He calmly used his other hand to use the powerful field to slam the chamber doors closed. Chystak would let them hear the screams of the woman as he tore her apart.

* * *

><p>Ash winced as the pain radiated down her neck and into her spine. She'd given that creature an entire mag to its face and chest – and then some to the symbiote pouch. All this <em>after <em>a Concussion blast. For it to shrug that off and then biotically slam her into the wall upside down no less was _not _what she expected. The hit had been bad, but landing on her neck and crumpling to the ground sucked even more.

She groaned as he tried to reach for a weapon – _everything hurt._ She looked up at the Jaffa Husk – he didn't look much different from the others before, but now his body was laced with Husk implants. "You will fall before the power of the gods."

Ash struggled to her feet, she could feel her shotgun against the small of her back and the sidearm beside her, but before she reach for either, the Jaffa raised another biotic field and lifted her up against the wall. She slammed into it hard enough to make her peripheral vision fade – the back of her head hit her helmet and she felt a trickle come down the back of her neck.

"I am but an instrument!" The Jaffa hissed. "I will break you and let the Gods decide your fate."

She could feel the biotic field begin to tug at her. '_Jesus Christ, it's pulling me apart!' _Ash fought the field as much as she could, but she knew it wouldn't be long before the crazy Biotic Jaffa husk dislocated her arms and legs. The soldiers outside pounded on the doors, but there wasn't enough time. Ash realized she had only herself for this one. She winced as she could feel the tendons in her shoulders and knees begin to stretch, and forced her hands to make the gesture for an overload charge. Not a tech ability she was used to, but it was the only thing she thought she might survive at this range. The Jaffa gave a menacing and animalistic hiss as it pinned her.

Ashley closed her eyes and flicked the overload charge down – the electric blast spread out from the impact point on the ground and smothered them both. Ash bit back the scream, every joint in her body hurt like hell, but she'd only have seconds. She leapt forward bodychecking the Jaffa despite every joint in her body complaining. Her HUD had gone blank, her guns were useless, but her Omnitool still worked.

The Jaffa held his ground despite the shock, she felt it take hold of her and push her. Ash twisted her wrist and pumped her fist – the gesture for an omniblade to pop out. She'd had one of the techs program a two bladed short sword to the sides of her fist, curved slightly so she could rip apart a target like a Jaffa _and _kill the Symbiote if they'd gotten this close. She struck like a boxer, gut shot after gut shot as the blades cut through the Jaffa with ease.

The Jaffa grunted from the shots, but its hold weakened. Ash didn't let the Jaffa go and instead kept punching. Her vision was fading as she realized adrenaline was the only thing keeping her conscious. After seven strikes, the Jaffa finally fell back, Ash hell back to the ground on her legs watching as the Jaffa still fought to get close to her. His torso was a bloody mess leading up to his chest.

Ash's HUD came back slowly – which told her her weapons worked. She pulled the shotgun from her back and hipfired–three rapid fire blasts from the Katana and its heatsink shrieked from the sudden heat. The Jaffa still quivered, but Ash knew he wasn't coming back from this. She aimed down the sight of the shotgun and fired one last shell at his head. The Jaffa fell back after the shot. _Try regrowing that you bastard._ She allowed herself to fall back to the wall, letting it support her body. She quickly brought up her vitals – it flashed orange signaling critical injuries. She could feel the strain in her muscles, particularly her neck and main joints. The quick fight could have very easily gone the other way – she just hoped she woke up in a hospital bed as she finally succumbed to the intense battle and shock.

-**_Jamone, GARDIAN Turret #2_**-

"You lost the Hammerhead?" Garrus muttered quietly – he was pretty sure the others could hear but they deserved to know what was going on. The repaired GARDIAN turret behind him tracked an Al'Kesh in the sky and kept the fire on it. With the brightness of the shield deflecting the laser, it was easy for the surviving Salarian frigates to put mass fire and leave nothing but a large detonation in the sky. Garrus wondered when he'd lost the reflex to react to explosions.

_"__I don't want to hear it Garrus."_ Shepard replied; clearly Shepard was in a mood.

"Casualties?" Garrus asked.

"_Few scrapes, Hammerhead's toast. Nothing we can't manage. We're only a mile from the STG facility – we could use backup. How are the Salarians?"_

Garrus turned back to the forces he'd been protecting. Once the first turret was up, it was almost inevitable for the others to go up as well. The Salarians were winning this fight, but he'd seen two Frigates go down and more than a few Salarians toasted by the Goa'uld weapons. His own team had made it through relatively unscathed thankfully. "They're winning. Air's cleared out enough we can use the Kodiak to get to your position quickly." He watched as Tali helped coordinate the Salarians who boarded the Salarian transport craft. She turned to him and gave him a nod – Kal'Reeger did the same as he watched her back. "Tali's making the Salarians look bad. Maybe she should meet Mordin."

_"__Once we get outta here." _Shepard replied. "_Get to my position quick as you can, there were a lot of forces out here, I'm guessing they've got something big at this facility."_

"Copy." Garrus said, to the side, he watched as Jack kicked in the heads of fallen Husks and Snatchers, just making sure they were truly dead. Grunt didn't do the same, but he kept his guns trained on them as did Teal'c. All of them had fought without question, and despite coming from very different backgrounds they worked _well _together. "I'm leaving Tali with the Salarians. If whatever you fought could take out a Hammerhead, no sense putting her at risk."

_"__I can hear you, Garrus."_

Garrus smirked as Tali stared at him across the field. "I know, Tali." He nodded back to her. "A shotgun is nice, but you fixing these turrets mean more. Besides, I'm sure Kal'Reeger can keep you safe."

_"__Don't get me involved."_ Kal's voice cut though, his voice sounded almost indignant. Garrus saw Tali turn to him accusingly in the distance. _"What? I'm piggybacked into your comms. How else am I supposed to know what you're planning behind my back?"_

Garrus shook his head and ignored the Quarian arguing on the radio. He instead cut it and walked over to Teal'c. "Teal'c, you frosty?"

"My armor keeps me well chilled, Garrus Vakarian." Teal'c replied. Garrus didn't pay what he assumed was a joke any attention beyond a smirk. "I heard Commander Shepard. We must go and assist."

Grunt came up as well and chuckled. "Not like these Husks are putting up much a fight anymore. The Salarians are too effective with air support – no need to get up close and personal." He turned to Jack. "And then there's this one, doesn't even need a gun to have fun."

Jack smiled sarcastically. "Gee, that's the nicest thing I've heard in weeks." She turned to Garrus. "Well, what are we standing around for?"

Garrus just smiled and sadly remembered his own team back on Omega. Nostalgia wouldn't win them a fight though and he radioed in the Kodiak.

* * *

><p>Shepard kept the Avenger up and ready. His omnitool kept pinging and pinging targets ahead, but there was so much energy in the area it couldn't resolve anything and they vanished almost as fast as they appeared. Soon he'd be able to see them but it worried him that his radar was more or less useless.<p>

The fight with that... _Brute_ of a husk had left him just a bit shaken. Clearly Apostle didn't care at all about his husks and the warped mixture of Krogan and Turian physiology that had wrecked their Hammerhead was beyond what he thought was physically possible. The way it survived even a single volley of missiles, let alone 4 and then needing such a large amount of combined fire. It almost put a Mako to shame.

He could tell Carter had been spooked, but to his surprise, neither John nor Miranda seemed all that bothered from what he could tell. John might have panicked at the start, but he'd kept fire with the rest of them. He made a mental note to check on them after - this wasn't exactly a normal situation to say the least.

As the approached the outer perimeter of the training facility, the energy levels began to fluctuate even more. There was a ring of densely packed trees around the facility which served as a final barrier, which Shepard easily slipped though with the rest of his team in tow.

The facility was half buried into the mountain much like most Salarian architecture that wasn't commercial. Firing ranges dotted one side, while three main structures comprised the center of the facility. A circular courtyard with what looked like trap doors was the center piece – rounded by a waist high wall of rock with a fence. Shepard wondered what this place was like normally. What caught his eye though were the four prisoner cages that lined the inside perimeter to the facility's courtyard - clearly those had been added.

A woman in long and flowing robes, a mixture of white, blue, pink and several other deep colors stood in the center, Salarians were housed in the cages, some with armour, some without. The cages were on top of the trap doors, maybe the Salarians used it as a transport system for STG training. Shepard didn't recognize any of the Salarians, but a few noticed the squad closing in and watched. The fact they didn't raise their voices… Shepard didnt' like that one bit.

Shepard raised his Widow to the woman and nodded to Carter, John and Miranda to take cover positions. He approached cautiously as the three of them took a wide line behind the wall. "I don't know who you are, but I'm here to get these Salarians out. Identify yourself!"

The woman was facing away from them, but Shepard could hear her chuckling. She raised her head and spoke in a flanged and menacing voice. "Who am I? I am more than you can comprehend, _Shepard_." Shepard readied his Widow; he hadn't said his name. The woman continued "I am a Spectre made of shadows, reborn on this plane of existence to spread the word. I am a nightmare to those who would bring ruination to all," She turned and faced them. Shepard could make out the distinct blue veins and cybernetic implants of a husk running down her neck only mildly obscuring her Asian features. He assumed she had more underneath. She'd actually be attractive if not for the mind numbing horror. "I am Ameratsu, your goddess and rightful owner of your existence."

Shepard took half a second to think before replying. "Sorry, don't believe in Santa either." he squeezed the trigger and let loose a round.

His shot had been aimed at her head, and the others added their own fire as well. He wasn't too surprised to see a barrier come up protecting her, but as he racked another round in, he was surprised that she merely laughed off the spray of fire. "Myopic slugs, you think I fear mortal weapons?" She extended her hands out and Shepard's eyes grew wide as blue biotic energy flowed through them.

"Oh shit..." Shepard muttered as the wave of energy flowed out and tidaled towards them. "_Take cover!"_

Garrus heard the shots ringing out and waved ahead. Jack, Grunt, and Teal'c followed suit through the treeline. The Kodiak had been a quick ride over – he'd caught up to Shepard just as he made it into the facility. He opened his eyes wide as they came to the clearing, He'd seen Asari let loose with biotics before, but this put those spectacles to _shame. _The energy rippled and tore away weak or loose parts of the wall the rest of the team hid behind – he could see their barriers flare as dust hit hard enough. He cursed quietly under his breath and aimed. "Open fire!"

He rushed ahead, putting more fire onto the strange biotic Goa'uld who began to float in the air. The air around her swirled – th ebiotic energy was building something akin to a mini-tornado. He saw Shepard crawling to his feet from something that had hit him, while John and Carter both fired on the Goa'uld from covered positions. The courtyard was lined with a fence – Salarian prisoners coveed themselves in their cages and winced from the sudden fight. Thankfully there were plenty of rock outcroppings and boulders to take cover outside beyond the wall.

Something that looked like a biotic bubble repelled all their fire –The Goa'uld laughed menacingly and without fear. "You dare stand before your goddess and hurl insults at her? You are insignificant vermin in the wake of my power!" She reached a hand back and Garrus watched a wounded Salarian be lifted into the air. "These refuse to be our slaves, so we turn them into playthings."

Garrus watched in horror, firing all the while, as the Goa'uld biotically lifted the Salarian who tried to resist. The doors to his cage opened and he floated up in front of Goa'uld. It was pointless though, and the Goa'uld then used her other hand in a grand gesture. The biotic field holding him began to warble, and despite himself the Salarian screamed.

"_Fuck you, FUCK ALL OF YOU!" _Jack shrieked as she rushed ahead. Garrus had been taken by surprise as Jack suddenly turned into a furious blue aura and screamed at the top of her lungs. He'd seen Biotics throw shockwaves before, but this was immense and focused. The biotic energy missed the Salarian who contorted into unnatural shapes, visibly buckling the bubble the Goa'uld hid behind.

The Goa'uld didn't seem to be affected by the hit and instead looked over at Jack. She pointed and hissed. "_You_ are nothing but a pretender! You _scorn_ a gift from the gods, and use it for those who'd leave you in pieces." She moved her other hand away from the Salarian and towards Jack. "I shall be kinder." An equally large biotic blast came out, only instead of a shockwave, this was like a cannon shell and slammed into Jack.

Garrus didn't take his eyes off the Goa'uld, but he saw on his HUD as Jack was propelled back with extreme force. He didn't even hear her scream as they kept firing and her position stopped moving about twenty feet back by the treeline.

Shepard had crawled back to his feet and barked. "Focus fire! All tech and biotics now!"

Garrus obliged as he primed a concussion blast and cocked his rifle with a new heatsink. Jack's implants still gave off signals, but they were erratic and she wasn't talking. He fired without waiting for anyone else.

The sheer firepower landing on this Goa'uld's barriers was absurd, but she showed little signs of it affecting her. Garrus realized that no biotic, not even Jack could create a defense field that powerful. "Shepard!" He cried as he ducked down behind the waist high wall separating the facility from the forest outside.

Shepard had recovered and ducked behind a blown out section of the wall. "She's got some kind of power source!" It was hard to hear over the piercing laughter of the Goa'uld. "Spread out! Try and find it!"

"Fools!" The Goa'uld howled. "You are mere playthings, death is too easy for you, I shall spread our message to you one atom at a time!" She then quieted. "Except for you... _Shol'vah_."

Garrus had no clue who she was talking about, instead he watched the waypoints Shepard dropped on his and everyone else's HUD. He, John and Shepard would stand toe to toe while the others flanked and looked for whatever was powering her shields.

"When the time comes, I will die free!" Garrus heard Teal'c scream and then a burst of automatic fire. "You are a slave! Apostle has gifted you with a curse, a fitting end for a tyrant!"

The Goa'uld scoffed and Garrus watched her raise a hand. The Salarian she'd been torturing fell to the ground like a sack, Garrus could tell he was dead, and the thought that she enjoyed this made him wish even worse to her. He wondered how many more Salarians had gone through this – how many were left in the bowels of this facility.

Another biotic force began to grow, and before they could react, it leapt out and snatched Teal'c from his hiding spot.

"Teal'c!" He heard Carter scream as she rushed towards him, firing at the Goa'uld the whole time. Garrus added what he could but there wasn't a chance if breaking though. He even watched as Carter through a somewhat lackluster overload charge, clearly she'd been practicing but not to military levels yet.

The Goa'uld chuckled as the electricity dissipated along her barriers and used her other hand in a flicking move. Another wave of biotic energy flew out and smacked Carter back mid-stride. Garrus watched Carter stop suddenly as if hitting a solid wall and topple end over end; she groaned loudly over the radio as she fell to the ground. Garrus was closest; he had to help her.

* * *

><p>Teal'c could feel the cruel grip like a giant hand on his leg dangling him. He'd dropped his Avenger and now he clutched at the sidearm of his thigh. The force kept shifting him around like a feline playing with a rodent and he just couldn't fight back.<p>

"You resist like no other, Shol'vah." Ameratsu hissed. "What good does it you to work with our enemies? They would see your goddess brought down like some kind of mortal."

He'd watched Samantha Carter get flung back, it hadn't been as hard as Jack, but he knew she'd be hurt. _This Goa'uld needed to die._ "I will enjoy your end at the hands of those who resist you."

Ameratsu laughed as she shrugged off more fire. Nothing they had could touch her. "Beg my forgiveness, and I shall grant you a slow death. Resist and your suffering shall be eternal."

"You are nothing but..." He didn't get to finish as Ameratsu began to twist her hands slowly, Teal'c could feel the biotic grip on him begin to do the same, but from _inside_ his body.

"I shall torment you till your only thought is screaming for mercy. I will twist reality within your body and subvert everything you believe, your friends shall watch as _I rend your soul to shreds!"_

Teal'c grit his teeth and used _all _of his focus to keep from screaming.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Snap out of it!"<p>

Sam wondered where the truck that had hit her came from, her vision was blurry and the distinct taste of copper lined one side of her mouth.

"Come on Carter! Focus on the mission!"

She felt she recognized the voice calling to her, but things were still dark and her head pulsed with pain what seemed like every second.

"Shit! Garrus! Husks!"

"Wake up Carter!"

_"Open fire! Don't let them get close!"_

Husks? Sam felt a pair of arms set her upright against something and the fuzziness began to clear. "Husks?" Slowly it all came back to her. Jamone, the mass effect. A Goa'uld and... "Teal'c!" Sam gasped as she realized. Finally aware of her surroundings, she saw Garrus crouched next to her, firing at some unseen enemy. John stood a few feet away and fired on an unseen enemy. "Teal'c..."

"He's alive, but not for long unless we take this bitch out!" He punctuated it with a hard shot, Sam shook off the lingering concussive effects. It didn't work as well as she wanted. "Can you move?"

Sam tried to pull herself up beside Garrus, the feeling in her extremities came back and she patted herself down - her SMG had gone who knew where so she drew the Predator sidearm from her thigh. The constant sound of gunfire and the cackling Goa'uld, a strange hiss of wind… She sighted in on a Husk approaching from the side. Slowly her senses came back and she could see an objective bleeping on the bottom of her HUD. She fired twice, tearing one of he Husks arms off.

"I'll take that as a yes." Garrus muttered as he finished the husk off with a shot to the hip breaking it in half. "Go for the generators! It's Teal'c's only chance!"

Sam finally got back in the moment. Teal'c was trapped, the Goa'uld was literally tearing him apart at an atomic level, she needed to get back into this fight.

John backpedaled towards her "I'll cover you, come on!"

"Cover me…" Sam muttered as she forced herself up and began to flank. She didn't care what had to happen, _this Goa'uld needed to die._

* * *

><p>Miranda was glad that Grunt had decided to take point as he flung what was clearly a Salarian husk aside and let her finish it with a burst from her SMG.<p>

The creature had been hiding inside one of the buildings and moved like some kind of lizard on all fours. It's hands had been modified with elongated claws, probably for gripping as he skittered along the terrain.

Grunt had taken the electrical swipe with little to show for it. She was sure the attack might have hurt her, maybe even incapacitated someone with less endurance. The fact they didn't carry any lethal weapons made her mind race as she edged forward. An energy signal was up ahead and if her suspicion was right, this would put a damper on Ameratsu's twisted fun.

"This Goa'uld's a sick puppy." Grunt commented, as he kept moving ahead. Behind them, Miranda could hear sniper shot after shot as Shepard and Garrus tried to distract the Ameratsu.

* * *

><p>Shepard knew their shots were pointless, so while he did fire in the goa'uld, instead he tried to pick off the quick moving husks that now filtered from the facility. They were clearly Salarians, and they reminded Shepard of Saren's final fate being little more than an avatar for sovereign to fight him.<p>

They broke apart just as easily as the other base husks, but moved a lot faster.

Teal'c still refused to scream even as Ameratsu toyed with him. Shepard could see in his HUD how the Jaffa's life signs were going crazy,_ this Goa'uld needed to die._ "Hey! You think hiding behind shields makes you a god? I know _exactly _how you do that! A god doesn't need _technology!"_ Shepard fired again – his Widow screaming from the overheating. "A god doesn't follow the orders of a brainwashing monster!"

"Foolish Shepard." Ameratsu chuckled. "I am a transcendent now. I pick at this Jaffa Shol'vah with one hand, while my mind is within a realm of possibility you can't comprehend. I look at how _alive _this universe is, how the pulse of this universe treats cancerous growths like yourselves." Another wave of biotic energy flew out, and Shepard had to hide behind cover as the shockwave tore at his barriers.

* * *

><p>Sam stumbled forward, her aim was off, the world was still fuzzy around her. Squeals and hisses from ahead if her told her she wasn't alone. This is what she trained for though - all the science in the galaxy wouldn't protect her from creatures that would do gods knew what.<p>

She heard a clattering from a pile if rubble ahead and aimed. Her dulled senses were proven correct as a Husk stepped out and watched her. Why it didn't charge she'd never know, but she didn't hesitate to blow its head off. To her surprise, a shotgun blast followed from beside her. John had come along as well covering her.

Mild concussion, bruised ribs and probably a few more injuries from the strange biotic slam that had stopped her mid-stride. Her neck ached as well so there was probably whiplash. Nothing she wouldn't heal from with time. What was happening to Teal'c though...

Her HUD pulsated with light ahead by about a hundred feet - it had detected a major power source - as well as more husks. Sam grit her teeth and slowly moved forward with John on her heels, neither said a word.

* * *

><p>"You mock what you can't dare understand!" Ameratsu hissed. Shepard was having the effect he wanted, while Teal'c was still suspended in the air, the Goa'uld had turned its attention to him. "Apostle has given freely, I am truly a god now with powers that rival even Anubis!"<p>

"All you've got is a bad case of ego and a mass effect field." Shepard replied from behind cover, Garrus began to flank to the other side of the battle,

To his surprise, the rock he's taken cover behind suddenly began to rise into the air. He backpedaled and scampered away.

Ameratsu laughed as she held the rock in a biotic field. "You cannot hide from a goddess. You are little but a diversion to me! You are-"

As Shepard skidded into place behind another piece of cover, he heard Ameratsu howl suddenly as if in pain. He risked a glance and watched as the energy field around her shrank, albeit only partially.

_"Shepard! We've disabled a generator!"_ Miranda called over the radio._ "Any effect on the Goa'uld?"_

Ameratsu recovered and the energy flowing on her body intensified. "You…you dare _mock_ your goddess!?" She reached out with her biotic energy and flung Teal'c around like a ragdoll. "He will suffer pain like you cannot imagine for your insolence!"

Shepard saw the opening and aimed, he said nothing as he fired his Widow and saw the round actually visibly buckle Ameratsu's shields.

The Goa'uld grunted at the hit, then the other from Garrus who fired from the opposite side. Neither of their shots penetrated, but the energy imparted was affecting her, which was more than it used to.

"You think I need generators to defend myself? The planet itself is at my beck and call!"

Shepard kept firing but then stumbled back as the ground beneath him began to shake. A huge field of biotic energy left Ameratsu's body as Teal'c was finally let go. He slumped to the ground and didn't move, but Shepard could tell from his vitals that he was still alive.

"Cover me, Garrus!"

Shepard regained his footing and leapt forward above his cover, the ground heaved beneath him as he charged to Teal'c's position, even as stone and dirt began to raise from the ground.

He heard shots coming from Garrus's sniper rifle but paid no heed, Shepard skidded into place beside Teal'c and grabbed ahold of his collar. "Come on big guy..." Shepard groaned as he dragged the heavy man along the rocks to cover. The dirt that Ameratsu lifted into the air began to form a dome of sorts - perfect cover from their small arms.

This fight had gone sideways and Shepard knew they had to end it soon before the goa'uld got really mad. Already Jack and Teal'c were down, Carter was badly hurt from the vitals he could see on his HUD… this needed to end now.

He leaned up against the ground taking what little cover he could and spoke into his radio. "This is Shepard to Normandy, come in. I need a fire mission on my location _now, over!_"

* * *

><p>Joker had just pulled a strange reverse maneuver on the Al'Kesh that chased him. Granted, that would have been easy in space with inertia, but in an atmosphere where the ship's shape created lift downwards<em>? <em>

Shepard's request had come through suddenly as he put two shells through the Al'Kesh that had been chasing them. The Normandy's shields were down to fifty-six percent and heat was getting to be a problem. He hadn't expected to be called on for more than just mopping up the skies. "Commander, did not copy, did you say fire mission, _on your location, _over_?"_

_"__Affirmative! Give me one shot on the target in front of me! You can't miss!"_

Joker's mouth went askew as he righted the ship and watched EDI bring up a map showing him the Commander's location. Less than a minute away. "I can't miss alright, you'll get caught in the blast wave!"

_"__I'm not worried about danger close Joker." _Shepard's voice sounded annoyed. "_I'm worried this thing is going to kill us first! Fire on this thing, that's a direct order!"_

Joker gulped and turned to EDI. "What is that thing?" he found himself steering towards the target, less than a minute of time to think.

EDI replied quickly. "It appears to be a biotic defensive field. Much stronger than one would assume a biotic being could generate. The team's transponders surround the target –they will likely survive a strike if they take cover and maintain their rebreathers.

"_Oh shit shit shit…"_ Joker muttered to himself as he angled the Normandy for a strafing run. "Please make it… _please make it…"_

* * *

><p>Sam had heard the fire mission over her radio and now how Shepard screamed for them to take cover. John had just finished ripping out the control panel from the naquadah generator they'd found disabling it when she hoarsely said. "Hit the deck!"<p>

They both dropped and covered their heads. There was a few seconds of calm before the ground suddenly shook and a shockwave of dust, then debris came flying above them, soon followed by an earsplitting boom. Sam closed her eyes, and all she could think about was the self destruct from the gamma site – and that the Goa'uld couldn't _possibly _survive a strike like that.

* * *

><p>Joker watched on the HUD as whatever shielding was down there actually <em>repelled<em> the blast. The strange sphere was still up and still creating a dust storm of dirt and debris.

_"Joker! Another salvo! Now!"_ Shepard's voice came through the static

One shot at that range could have flattened them all if he'd misfired. "Commander, I-I…"

_"Do it! Now!_"

Joker gulped and bit his lip. With more than a little reservation he swung the ship around once more and sighted in. He made double sure his line of sight was correct and tapped the fire button.

A contrail of steam and fire spat out from the ship, the F-class cannon hitting the target almost instantly. A shockwave of dirt and smoke billowed out; Joker prayed he'd hear Shepard over the radio soon.

The sphere had shrunken, but only a little. Whatever was powering this thing must have been . The area had become awash with thick smoke and dust – the air strikes weren't helping visibility so EDI switched to other specturms to see what was going on. The transponder signals from the team still came through, but the biotic shield was _still up._

The radio spat static, along with what Joker could swear was coughing. Then Shepard's strained voice. _"Good hit! Good hit! Three more! I need three more shells on this bitch for effect! Copy Joker!"_

"Sir..." Joker couldn't imagine what it must have been like. Actually he could, the first Normandy's destruction. "You..."

_"Trust me Jeff."_ Shepard said in a strange calm way. _"Trust me and do it!"_

Joker hesitated only a second or two longer before replying "Aye, sir." He plotted a course to get a nice long bombing run, more than ample time to ensure good hits. He looked over at EDI who remained silent throughout the whole thing. "For the record, the commander's a psycho."

EDI said nothing.

* * *

><p>Shepard pulled on Teal'c's shoulders, while they hadn't cleared the blast radius, it was unlikely they'd get hurt on the prone position they were in behind cover. Garrus had followed suit and helped Shepard drag Teal'c away, then moved over to Jack who was still unconscious and pulled her to safety as well.<p>

The first two blasts had been close; a shockwave pushed them down to the ground and a thick wave of heat and flame washed over. Without their armor, Shepard was sure they'd be dead from inhaling the burning air. Instead, they were now crawling away from a fight he hadn't expected.

In the skies above, he saw Normandy turning around. Ameratsu hadn't stopped shrieking, but her biotic power seemed to match the shield of a heavy ship, this _had _to break through with the destruction of her power generators.

"Hit the deck!" Garrus cried as he covered Jack with his body. Shepard did the same for Teal'c as rhe first blast hit and rumbled through he ground. The shockwave flew over them, knocking back the trees and soaking them in debris. Then another blast, and finally another with Ameratsu shrieking all the while.

* * *

><p>The initial blast had pushed Sam and John back into he ground so she was ready for the second, and then subsequent other shots. She was sure some of the Salarian prisoners were dead now, at least those who's been caged outside and not trapped inside these buildings. The husks had been shattered by the hits, the shock waves easily comparable to something Jack or Miranda would have used in combat except on a huge scale. She covered her head and pushed away thoughts of shell shock, PTSD, and other symptoms of being under artillery fire.<p>

Her HUD screamed that the air was hot and dangerous, filled with dust and particulate matter. It would have been like breathing dirt soup if she hadn't kept her helmet on. That's didn't matter now, and according to the same HUD they were the closest to Ameratsu's last position. Her shrieks had stopped, but Sam _had _to make sure. Not after this – there was no _way _the Goa'uld had survived _this_.

Sam limped ahead, her right arm trembled so she steadied it with her left in a weaver position. Short steps forward. She could hear John groaning behind her, evidently he'd gotten hurt taking cover and was recovering on the ground. That last bombardment had devastated the surface of the facility and brought up a sandstorm. Given the place was near solid rock before…

She heard Shepard over the radio as she moved forward. _"Alright people, check in... I've got Garrus, Teal'c and Jack here..."_

Sam didn't reply, the dust seemed to have a center where it wasn't disturbed.

"_Miranda here, Grunt and I got inside he facility. Salarian survivors down here – they need medical attention."_

Sam still said nothing. It was almost eerie walking through the dust and-

_"__AAAIIEEE!" _Ameratsu shrieked as she suddenly rose into the air. Sam stumbled back a moment before aiming up at the Goa'uld. Ameratsu had changed – Sam recognized a few tattered rags still left of her once beautiful robe, but now a bright blue light shone off her as she seemed to focus biotic energy. "_I shall sow the wind with your ashe…"_

Before she could finish, a bright mass effect round flew up and slammed into her back. Sam watched as a piece of Ameratsu snapped off from the shot, and then a burst of fire came in, and another, and another. Ameratsu shrieked as her biotic barriers deflected shots, but clearly it was having an effect and she couldn't stop the heavy sniper rounds anymore.

Sam approached with her predator up as another heavy shot snapped Ameratsu's head back as she spun to face the fire and flung her to the ground. Her biotics weren't as flashy, and Sam could clearly see the strange blue husk material growing on her head where the shot had torn off the top left of her face.

Ameratsu struggled to her feet and looked up at Sam. "Foul mortal, you-" Sam fired and hit Ameratsu in the chest. It quieted the Goa'uld for only a moment. "You cannot understand – the beauty, the magnificence… _the power!"_ Ameratsu raised a hand with blue energy at Sam. She didn't hesitate and fired again.

This time, the shot punched clear through Ameratsu's barriers and tore the hand clean off at the wrist. Ameratsu shrieked in pain and flinched, but more husk material grew into the shape of a claw. "Your Shol'vah friend will die,_ you will all die!"_

Sam aimed at Ameratsu's chest and fired again three times. Her vision had focused, though she still had to steady her aim as she tore chunks away from her body exposing the Husk inside. "I cannot die, I am a _goddess!"_ Ameratsu started to laugh – Sam just kept moving closer as she began to tap the trigger. "You are a gnat before us!" Another shot into her chest. "You are _nothing!" _Another round to the chest. "When Ba'al falls before us..." Another round to the chest. "You will _weep_ for death!"

* * *

><p>Shepard had just made it to the edge of the area Ameratsu's barriers had protected from the air strikes. He'd seen her go down at his final headshot and planned to make sure she was dead when he heard her screaming. Garrus had stuck back while he confirmed the kill, and instead he watched Carter limp forward. She looked unlike anything he'd seen from her before–her armor was still intact but corners were dented and the paint scraped badly. She plugged round after round into the Goa'uld who howled as Carter approached.<p>

The Goa'uld was completely different. Gone was the attractive masochistic goddess, and instead Shepard saw a broken Husk inside, _still _trying to fight back as it screamed – though he couldn't make out the words.

Shepard watched in awe as Carter reloaded the heatsink on her gun, gave the Goa'uld a hard hipkick knocking her to the ground with an enraged grunt, and then unloaded the entire heat capacity into its head. He moved closer and saw the Goa'uld's body squirm, then finally stop with a blue pool of whatever these husks used for blood seeping out into the ground.

Shepard edged over and asked quietly. "You okay?"

Carter still had the gun pointed at the Goa'uld, Shepard noticed the shaking and symptoms of adrenaline rush and onset shock. "She… she doesn't care. _It_ doesn't care about us."

Shepard gave the Goa'uld body a kick – no reaction, it was finally dead. "Clearly."

"No…" Carter said quietly. "It's ignoring us." She finally calmed and put her gun away. "Apostle… whatever it is, it's not afraid of us, it doesn't even register us as a threat." She was breathing heavily, and reloaded her weapon. "That's why she toyed with us. She didn't think we _could _win."

Shepard snorted. "We almost didn't." He realized Sam had other concerns. "Teal'c's alive – but he'll need medical attention. Jack's messed up too." He looked around and shook his head. "They're both pretty messed up – we all are." He then turned his radio on. "Joker… we need an evac. Tell Chakwas to prep for wounded, two critical. Need a pickup on the double – tell the Salarians we have survivors as well."

Carter just closed her eyes and tried to rub her head through her helmet. Shepard was glad for the win, but he knew it had nearly cost them too much.


	32. Jamone Reclaimed

**Jamone Reclaimed **

**_-Normandy SR-2, In Atmosphere of Jamone-_**

Joker swung the Normandy into a hovering course and put the rear of the ship towards the near flattened facility. He could sense his pulse firing faster, his joints tense, and his throat dry.

Those shots had been _too _close. One millimeter off on his screen and he could have wiped out the crew Shepard had brought together. Like it or not, he couldn't be a hundred percent sure he could have done it without EDI doing micro adjustments to the ship's course while he did the major moves He didn't _have_ to imagine what it was like to be under that kind of fire – he still had nightmares about the SR-1 and the shattered pieces the Collectors left his baby in.

They'd upgraded the weapons and made Normandy a true stealth assault ship – yet Joker had gone from the intense acrobatics of ship to ship combat to bombing planets every other day. Normandy wasn't _meant _to do this – but there wasn't an option now.

"The crew is approaching in the Kodiak. We are also receiving a message from an Alliance coded frequency. Shall I put it through to Commander Shepard?"

Joker rubbed the bridge of his nose and grit his teeth. 'Casualties' is what Shepard had said – he wondered who he'd nearly blown into pieces with the insane danger close shots. "No!" He said sharply. Joker couldn't possibly put more on Shepard now. "Put it through to…" He had to stop and think – there was no command staff on this ship anymore. Miranda was down there, Taylor was back on Earth or maybe even with that SGC assault squad in the Ha'tak. The only others he'd sort of trust to make strong decisions were all on the planet… all coming back for Chakwas to put back together. He sighed. "Fine… put it through here." He cleared his throat and waited for the image to resolve.

After only a few moments, the image of a gruff looking man came through. _"Hey, is this the Normandy? This is Colonel Dixon, come in!"_

When the man started tapping the camera on the omnitool, Joker knew he was from the SGC. "Hey, calm down. I can hear you, This is Normandy." He looked at the 3D map of the planet EDI had superimposed to his left – there were still red dots denoting Al'Kesh and the big red one from the Mothership. "You're in that Mothership aren't you? What is it?"

_"__Long story short, we're in control but we've got casualties – We can take them back to the SGC, but I know you have better medicine on your ship."_ Dixon said. _"I've got two men down – they're unconscious but that medigel has them holding on. Chief Williams and two of her men are down as well – she's critical and the others aren't."_

Joker froze. _Ash? _"Chief… you mean Chief _Ashley_ Williams?"

_"__That's right."_ Dixon replied. _"Caught herself one hell of a fight – she's out cold and the Alliance guy who's left says she needs a doc soon. The other two aren't as bad but…"_ Dixon grumbled. _"Look, we got lucky – I can get them through the Stargate and back to Earth faster, but this medigel of yours makes anything we have on Earth look stone age in comparison. Can't imagine what a real doctor does."_

Joker refrained from snorting – it took him only a few moments to make a decision. "Alright, we'll be at the Mothership in about fifteen minutes. Get outside if you can and we'll touch down for evac."

_"__Thank you."_ Dixon replied. _"Did you guys do what you need to?"_

"Yeah." Joker replied shortly.

"_Casualties_?" Dixon asked quietly.

"Yeah. But we got lucky too." Joker said – he wasn't sure how lucky they'd been, but at least he hadn't heard worse than Garrus had come to the Normandy in from Omega. He wondered when that became a good thing.

**_- Kodiak 1-1, En Route to Normandy-_**

Shepard's eyes adjusted inside the darkened Kodiak – His team either sat or lay down, not caring about space or civility. They just needed a break; Miranda had taken the helm and launched the Kodiak into the sky, they needed Chakwas soon.

His arms hurt, and his head pounded like a shotgun firing over and over, but his own injuries were nothing in comparison to the others. John and Garrus had helped Shepard lug Teal'c into the ship and lay him on the floor with his head elevated – Medigel may have been the only thing keeping his pulse weak. Shepard had seen the fury of biotics before, but this Goa'uld had used it with such precision and power…

Jack was no better – Shepard's omnitool scan showed major internal damage. If not for Medigel sealing open wounds _inside _her body from the fractured bones cutting into her, she'd have drowned in her own blood by now. Shepard refused to do an intense scan – Chakwas would do whatever she could to save her. Grunt had wordlessly obliged to carry the aggressive woman into the Kodiak.

The only other injury was Carter – it almost didn't surprise him that she had taken the hit like a Krogan would, ignoring it until it actually caused her to slow down. She'd waved off being carried but the blood that seeped from her nose and mouth told Shepard she'd need care just the same.

John, Garrus and Grunt had gotten through without more than scratches, though John seemed quiet and intimidated by what he'd seen. Garrus was collected as always and ready to help, while Grunt seemed almost _satisfied. _As far as he could tell, Miranda was fine too.

Too close- _too goddamned close _was all Shepard could think as he looked down at the broken and shattered remains of Ameratsu – the dark blue ooze that seeped onto the floor was almost like a period to what he'd now understood was the face of evil.

John had been here before – injured soldiers, broken friends, and missions accomplished through little more than overwhelming firepower and impeccable aim. The Kodiak stunk of sweat and copper, so much that he almost regretting taking off his helmet.

Sam sat across from him on the floor. Her eyes were closed and mouth shut, but he could see the bloody smear along her jaw leading to her neck. His headache from hitting the ground seemed light in comparison. What he'd seen that Goa'uld do had broken what little he thought he knew about this new and strange life he led.

Jack worried him – the woman lay on the floor where Grunt had put her and didn't move except for labored breathing. He could see bruising patterns, which in his mind were good – her heart was still beating at least. It had frozen him for a few moments when he saw the strongest biotic he knew get floored by an even stronger biotic.

He'd read about the Goa'uld in the SGC mission briefings – he couldn't remember them exactly like a few people he knew could, but the major points were there. This Goa'uld had hit every nail so squarely on the head that he was shocked they'd survived now in hindsight. The sight of a Salarian Frigate coming in to pick up the survivors inside the facility made him wonder – why didn't they just open fire from the skies instead of facing off individually?

John would have to ask later – for now, he looked into the cockpit where Miranda piloted. He shifted through, past Garrus and Shepard whom both looked concerned. He looked over at Miranda who heard him approach. "Hey."

"John." Miranda replied. "We'll be on the Normandy in minutes."

John leaned against the door jamb and stayed quiet for a moment. "Not really much I can do to help is there?"

"Not really." Miranda flatly replied. "But supporting the injured can make some difference – what little any of us can." Miranda quietly said. John expected her to say more, but she kept quiet to his surprise so he did as well.

John wondered if this was the norm for these people- coming out of a fight with broken bones and shattered people, just ready to get patched up and sent out again. He could see the Normandy in the distance; it had slowed down and opened the aft bay doors. John looked back into the Kodiak and saw Shepard and Garrus move to the door – only a few moments passed before it opened and a gust of air blew in.

Crewmembers from outside reached in and propped a stretcher into place. John could hear Chakwas barking orders – she was in full doctor mode and the crewmembers she'd roped into being orderlies listened without hesitation.

Garrus looked over to him and waved. "Major, give us a hand."

John looked down at Teal'c who Shepard began to drag onto the stretcher and knelt - he carefully moved the heavy man onto the stretcher and tried to keep from doing more damage. Shepard hopped out and took hold of one of the stretcher sides, slowly pulling the Jaffa out. John then looked over at Jack and saw Grunt had already picked her up and prepared her for another stretcher that was behind the original. He hoped that their crazy science could do something for them. He'd figure out the questions in his head later.

* * *

><p>"My god, Shepard…" Chakwas muttered. Shepard handed the stretcher off to another crewmember and turned to Chakwas who looked furious. "What happened to them?"<p>

Shepard waved another crewmember into position to help him hold up Jack's stretcher, the sense of urgency had increase and now he didn't let go as he carried Jack's near lifeless body towards the elevator. "A Goa'uld happened. I don't know how, but that Goa'uld had biotic powers far beyond anything we've ever seen. It used artificial power to augment its biotics." He motioned towards the Kodiak. "It's dead now, and we'll need to find out how it did it." He then motioned to Jack and Teal'c. "After this." A crewmember ahead of them called the elevator – Teal'c's heavy body required four people to carry, while Jack only needed Shepard and one other.

Chakwas followed and used her omnitool and a medical pad to already begin diagnosis. "Biotics explains this too clearly. They're in critical condition and I need them in surgery as soon as possible. Any others?"

"Carter's hurt, but she's standing." Shepard replied. "She'll be okay – I'm sure we can figure that out."

Chakwas just kept quiet and kept scanning. Every second that passed as they boarded the elevator and then rose to the medical bay her face grew more and more concerned. "Shepard. I need you to get us to the Citadel as quickly as possible." She shook her head and using her omnitool did a more intense scan on Jack. "They'll live but I need access to Alliance grade medical implants – the sooner the better."

Shepard nodded and looked down at Jack – to his surprised she began to move slightly. "Doctor."

"I see it." Chakwas said as she applied another dose of Medigel to Jack's neck. "I'm trying to keep the pain tolerable, but I'll have to sedate her for the surgery."

_"__Surg…"_ Jack hissed quietly – Shepard could see the slight mist of blood come from her mouth as she opened her eyes. "_fuck…"_

"Shh…" Shepard held onto the stretcher with one hand and put another on Jack's shoulder carefully. "Don't talk, you're aboard Normandy, you'll be okay."

_"__Did…" _Jack whispered. Shepard could tell she was biting back the pain. "…_dead?"_

"No, no one's dead." Shepard replied. "We'll get you fixed up, just hold on."

_"__Bitch… dead?" _Jack asked.

The elevator doors opened and they quickly rounded the corner to head for the medical section. It took a moment for Shepard to realize what Jack meant. "You mean the Goa'uld? Yeah, we killed her. Took everything we had but the 'bitch' is dead."

To Shepard's surprise, Jack smiled with bloodstained teeth and snorted a laugh laced with blood. "_Worth it."_

Shepard wasn't so sure, but he didn't get a chance to argue it as Chakwas applied something to Jack's shoulder that put her right out. Shepard looked up at Chakwas who clearly was holding back anger. He said nothing and focused on the task at hand. The medical bay doors opened and Teal'c and Jack were quickly moved to the surgical beds. Chakwas then pointed out two of the engineering staff to stay, then shushed out everyone else. Shepard passed by John at the door, who to his surprise went in without Chakwas saying anything.

The medical bay doors closed and Shepard looked around. The other crewmembers were quiet – they looked at him in a strange sense of awe, confusion and even fear. He needed to say something. "People…" He stopped there, what could he possibly say in this moment? He saw Garrus and Carter show up behind the crowd from the elevator – Carter had apparently given in and accepted Garrus' help to walk, while he had no clue where the rest of his team were.

"…you all know your duty." He looked back at the medical bay and nodded. "So do they – everyone of us knows that this is war, and the price we have to pay." Shepard turned back to the crew. "_That_ is why we're here – we shoulder that cost for the good of our families, for the good of our races." He could see Garrus and Carter still watching. "We just paid a price for this victory – because that is what we've done, this _is_ the first true victory we have in this war. Right here, right now." Shepard raised his voice. "We've held the line until now, and with all of us today, we've crossed that line and shown the Goa'uld _and _the Reapers that we can and _will _fight back." He quieted, the crew was still in awe, but he saw the confidence come back to their eyes. "This isn't the first time we'll reach this point, but I trust each and every one of you to do your duty," He began to move through. "This ship is named after one of the bloodiest, but one of the most important battles of human history. The soldiers who stormed the beaches of Normandy knew how hopeless it was, but they did it anyway and more importantly, they _won_." Shepard walked over to Garrus and Carter, both of whom didn't add anything to his impromptu speech. "And so will we!"

The crowd didn't cheer, but the murmur that came in behind him told him the crew were satisfied with the answer. Slowly they began to disperse. Garrus waited until the crew had moved out of earshot before quietly speaking. "You've been practicing again haven't you?"

Shepard scoffed and shook his head. "I hate doing that." He looked at Carter and sighed. "You sure you can wait? I don't want you hurting."

"I appreciate the thought." Carter shook her head. Shepard could still see the red on her lips, the edges of her teeth still had blood on them. "I'm not going anywhere – but Teal'c and Jack need attention sooner." She shook her head. "Concussion, bruised ribs, nothing I can't wait for." She motioned over to the dining tables where Garrus helped her sit. "You'd think hospital lines would get shorter in the future, remind me to tell you about the Alpha Site incident."

Shepard shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I will, I just hope the SGC had as much success as we did."

"You didn't exactly lie, but we didn't win that." Carter mused. "We caught her offguard, if she'd actually _tried_ from the start, we'd all be dead right now."

"A win's a win Carter." Garrus said. "Just means we'll have to be more ready next time."

"Agreed." Shepard said. "This _was _too close – that Goa'uld was more powerful than anything I've seen before."

"What about the Thorian?" Garrus asked.

"Thorian?" Carter asked.

"Giant plant, mind controlled a bunch of colonists and…" Shepard shuddered remembering. "It _oozed_ a lot."

Carter winced. "Eugh."

**_- Normandy SR-2, Cockpit-_**

Joker had EDI bring up every report he had access to, and given he was the only true officer on the ship aside from Shepard and Miranda, that meant most all of them. The reports on the battle in the skies weren't amazing, but they'd clearly been the victors. The Salarian fleet had taken 50% losses, but they'd only brought a few ships to begin with. The frigates had been the ones to take the hits while the Cruisers had been the heavy firepower. With the Mothership disabled, the Al'Kesh had either fought to the death or fled. Without air support, the surviving Salarian Frigate and gunships made quick work of the remaining ground forces quickly liberating the planet.

Just like Watson and Taetrus, the Goa'uld and Reaper forces had cut deep into the resources of the planet. They'd stolen any Element Zero they could find, as well as other refined minerals. Through some weird luck, the Salarians had confirmed that the stores on the Mothership did contain the Naquadah and Trinium they were after, plus all the ship's own stores as well. Silver linings he figured.

"Commander." EDI suddenly spoke.

Joker turned in his seat and straightened – Commander Shepard approached without his armor and raised his hand. "At ease Joker, all you gave me was a haircut."

"Sir…" Joker started. He tried to sound as respectful, but firm as possible. "This is an official request, never ask me to do that again."

"No promises." Shepard replied. "If you ever wondered if I trusted you, this is it." He looked over at EDI. "I'm guessing you helped?"

"I assisted with minute adjustments – Joker did an exemplary job as usual." EDI replied.

Joker turned to EDI. "Flattery will get you nowhere." He then turned back to Shepard. "I'm glad it worked out, but it's not exactly every day I vaporize a would be god with multiple airstrikes."

"You _didn't_." Shepard said as he leaned against the wall. "That Goa'uld took everything you gave her and still fought back. Carter had to unload a predator into her face point blank before she went down. Took two heatsinks worth." Joker kept quiet and stared at Shepard. _What? _"Yeah, it was drawing energy from power generators to keep its biotic barriers up. Even when we disabled them, she took a hell of a lot more."

"Wha… you… _what?"_

Shepard nodded. "We're going to need the ship's firepower if we're going to face Goa'uld like that again – not unless we come up with some major upgrades." He paused before continuing. "How'd it go up here? The SGC?"

Joker gulped – he'd hit that Goa'uld with enough to cripple a _frigate_, the thought was hard to believe. "Uhh… well, uhh… shit _really?"_

_"__Yes."_ Shepard replied succinctly. "It's my job to make sure we can kill those things, you just need to keep on top of your game." Shepard's voice became dangerous – _command _dangerous. "Is this going to be a problem Joker?"

"No." Joker replied just as succinctly. "It's just..." He couldn't finish. The Goa'uld had surprised him intensely in their last two confrontations.

"I know." Shepard dropped the tone and quietly said. "It's okay, Joker. All we can do is be ready next time."

"Right." Joker took a few seconds to himself and then remembered Shepard's question. "Salarians. Right." He turned in his chair and brought up the battle statistics EDI had drawn up. "They won – but they took a few ship casualties, EDI thinks they might have lost a few dozen on each ship. The Salarians aren't exactly sad though – the SGC pulled through and the Mothership is disabled."

"Not that Salarians would be sad for long." Shepard muttered. "So they did it? The Mothership is ours?"

"Well… I guess." Joker said. "They took casualties too. The SGC asked us to pick them up since we'll give them better medical care. Just uh…"

"Fine." Shepard muttered – Joker tried to cut in but Shepard was clearly not in the mood. "Let's pick up Tali and Kal'Reeger. I want a secure connection to Admiral Bem in my quarters. Let the SGC and Salarians figure out what to do with the Mothership." He turned and spoke as he walked back down. "Get us back to the main relay, Joker!"

"But…" Joker began. There was no way Shepard would hear if Joker didn't go over the PA now – _damn. _"Aye sir." He sighed and turned back to the controls. "EDI, get the Salarians on the horn."

"I have already sent a request." EDI replied. "Do you have time for a question?"

"If you're asking me then it's not in the computer banks." Joker replied quickly. He winced and then nodded. "Yes… yes sorry, Just…" He turned back to the corridor. "I'm gonna catch hell for not telling him about Ash." He turned back to EDI. "It'll have to wait till after the Salarians, but what's your CPU crunching?"

EDI seemed to blink for a moment. "Excuse me?"

Joker gave her back a mild sneer as the request to the Salarians pinged back – they were ready. "That was a joke."

**_- Outside Goa'uld Mothership, Jamone Surface-_**

Tali watched as the Normandy touched down right near the Mothership – the Salarians had quickly made use of their forces and were now securing the area around the craft. She'd done her mission – the GARDIAN turrets had done their job and drew enough attention from the Al'Kesh that the Salarians were able to cut them down and secure air superiority. Clearly the SGC had also accomplished their mission and the mothership did nothing to defend itself as the Salarians approached it.

She was still ticked off at Garrus and Shepard, but she knew they only did it because they worried. Given this was technically her first mission with them, she'd given them a _little _leeway.

Thoughts on vengeance quickly washed away as the hangar doors to the mothership behind her opened first, and she saw Alliance gear clad soldiers come down carrying people. She heard a gruff man bark orders as they walked down the gangway. "Make a hole! Make a hole! We've got wounded!"

She turned to Kal'Reeger who had stuck with her through the whole fight. He'd only fired a few times – most of the Husks were dealt with by Garrus and his team and the Salarians. Now though, he carefully moved to give Tali cover as the stood between the two ships. "Looks like they had one heck of a fight in there. Look at the scorches on their armor."

Tali could see the recognizable Alliance gear – two soldiers walked but with help, another three were being stretchered. She zoomed in with her HUD and- "_Kee'lah Selah…_ That's Chief Williams."

Kal turned to her. "Huh? You know them?"

"I know the woman." She motioned to Chief Williams who was one of the soldiers being stretchered. "She was one of Commander Shepard's companions when I joined him. She…" Tali sighed – maybe a twinge of jealousy, but Ash was always willing to help her with something. "If you think the Commander is aggressive, you haven't met someone like her." Tali began to move ahead – she could deduce that they were going to take her to the Normandy for medical treatment, as it was the only reason not to head back through the Stargate to Earth. "Come on."

Kal made a slightly annoyed sound, but he didn't actually say anything as he followed. Tali had known Kal'Reeger for what felt like ages and knew he would follow orders – even if it meant just being a shadow that could argue with her. The valley where the Mothership had disembarked with what looked like hundreds of crates filled with stolen technology and random equipment made for a bit of a maze, but with Normandy touching down at the far end, she could meet them at the halfway point.

"Coming through! Casualties here!" The man screamed again, the Salarians quickly made a path for them. Tali could see him clearly now behind what looked like stock Alliance gear. She pinged his IFF and got the information she needed as she approached.

"Colonel Dixon?"

The Colonel didn't slow down but he did turn to her. "Huh? Who're you? How do you know me?"

Tali fell into step with Kal falling behind a bit and joining the little convoy. Salarians were examining and securing the dozens of crates, clearly they'd scored a major catch here. "My name is Tali Zorah – I'm part of Commander Shepard's crew." She smirked beneath her mask. "Your armor gives off an IFF signal, I guess I can assume you're from Stargate Command?"

Dixon turned and gave her a long look before shaking his head. "Right. I'm not gonna ask how you know. Yeah, I'm SGC, we just kicked the teeth in on this mothership but…" He turned to the stretchers being carried behind him. "Took a beating ourselves. My Earth isn't exactly the best medicine for them so…" He motioned up to the Normandy – Tali could see a few crewmen move out to meet them at the base. They still wore Cerberus uniforms. "So you know Chief Williams?"

"Yes." Tali replied. "We worked together on the original Normandy with Commander Shepard. What happened?"

"She got into a fight with some Jaffa cyborg." Dixon waved to the crewmembers of the Normandy. "I'll never get used to saying that."

Tali just kept quiet at this point, she quickly scanned Ashley with her omnitool and could see the damage – she'd live as long as she got medical treatment, but clearly she'd taken a beating. "And the Jaffa?"

"Not enough left to matter." Dixon replied. "Again, not going to get used to that anytime soon."

They approached the Normandy, and Tali just nodded to the crewmembers who recognized her. This was going to be interesting.

"Tali. Good to see you're okay." Garrus said calmly as Tali walked up to him and Carter who were still waiting for Chakwas to see Carter.

"_Garrus_." Tali hissed at him. Before Garrus could reply, Tali motioned behind her. "We've got wounded." She looked at Carter. "Kee'lah… Is the doctor busy?"

Garrus watched as a man he recognized as Colonel Dixon led a small convoy of people. He needed to take control. "Whoa, hold up a moment." He raised his hands. "I'm sure the Doctor will be _thrilled _to see you all, but-" he stopped as he recognized Ashley on the second stretcher. "Williams?"

Dixon snorted and shook his head. "Popular lady. Yeah she got a beatdown, gave better than she got though." He motioned to the medical bay. "Looks like there's a lineup. Least that hasn't changed." He turned to Carter who still kept quiet as she watched them all. "Carter." He took a few seconds to grimace at her clearly visible injuries. "_Jesus_. Did you at least get the license plate?"

Carter snorted and shook her head. "No luck, not enough left to identify." She sighed and continued. "Teal'c's hurt, Colonel. Bad." She looked to Tali who despite not having a truly visible facial expression, seemed taken aback. "Another Normandy crewmember's in critical condition too – Jack. I've got a splitting headache but I'll live, I can wait." She turned to the others. "They don't look like they_ can _wait too long."

One of the soldiers who'd walked in despite his injuries shook his head. "No rush, Ma'am. Just a broken arm, I can wait." He looked at Chief Williams. "The chief got it the worst, those other two can go ahead too." He looked at the other Alliance soldier who'd come in with similar injuries. "Medgel up hombre, we're going cold turkey for awhile."

Garrus wasn't surprised they'd taken casualties in the fight, but for Williams to come in like this. "Well, it's not like Chakwas doesn't know there's people waiting. You can leave them with me, Colonel Dixon. We'll make sure they get proper treatment."

Carter had moved towards the unconscious soldiers, Garrus could see that she recognized them but didn't say anything. Dixon nodded solemnly to her and then turned back to Garrus. "Much obliged, we're going to head back to Earth through the Stargate. See you when we see you." He saluted smartly and looked around. "Kinda cool living in a spaceship – might try it sometime."

He and the four others who'd helped carry the wounded in all paid their respects and moved on. Garrus looked across the messhall and could see Miranda coming out of her office – she'd changed into her standard uniform and he could swear she'd taken a shower. Given they'd only been onboard for about twenty minutes, she worked _fast._ She looked over at them and approached. "Well, looks like this ship is getting more and more crowded by the minute."

"It makes sense." Carter replied before Garrus could speak. "They're pretty badly hurt. My Earth just doesn't have the medical technology to compare with yours." She furrowed her brow. "Though there may be a sarcophagus on that Mothership, we should let them know to search for one."

"Sarcophagus?" Tali asked, she moved to join the trio who now crowded at the table. "This is that healing device from the Goa'uld isn't it?"

"Correct." Carter replied. "I'm sure Loki may have something better, but for now we have to work with what we've got."

"Indeed." Miranda said as she raised her omni-tool. "I have a moderate knowledge of medicine, I can see what I can do."

Garrus backed up a bit as Miranda raised the tool to Carter and looked over at Tali. "Glad to see you're okay."

Tali kept quiet for a moment and then sighed. "I wanted to say I was mad you left me behind." She turned to the med bay. "What happened?"

"A Goa'uld." Miranda replied as she scanned Carter's head injury and used some medigel in what looked like a needle fashion to Carter's jaw. "It's just an mild anesthetic – it should keep you comfortable until Chakwas can properly treat you."

Carter smiled – though Garrus could see the slight discomfort. "Great. Much better."

To her credit, Miranda just continued and moved onto the next soldier. She didn't even seem concerned that Chief Williams was one of the casualties on the stretcher on the ground. Garrus continued with Tali. "Yeah well, this Goa'uld wasn't like anything we've fought before. Put a Colossus to shame – reminds me of what you told me about fighting Saren except it used biotics like I'd never seen before. Even Jack stood no chance."

"Don't remind me." Tali said. "I… I wish I could have helped. How'd you win?"

"Shepard called an air strike. Not something I want to experience again." Garrus sighed – he knew Tali wanted to be mad, but he just couldn't think of anything to say. "Where's Kal'Reeger?"

"Opposite end of the room, watching me." Tali replied succinctly. Garrus turned and could see the Quarian exactly where Tali said he was, even without looking. "It's like an extra shadow." She said loudly – just enough to ensure Kal'Reeger heard. 'This is stupid. We need to get to a real hospital." She turned to Garrus. "Where's Shepard?"

Garrus looked up. "Probably beating his head against a desk. Or talking to Admiral Bem – one of those two."

"Probably both."

**_- Normandy SR-2, Captain's Cabin-_**

"We've achieved our mission objective, that is what matters." Admiral Bem replied. Shepard had changed into his ship uniform and leaned his palms on the table where the viewscreen was. His arms hurt form exertion but the fighting had been as intense as he thought it might get – not like Watson or Taetrus had been.

Shepard couldn't get the thought of the Goa'uld they'd just killed out of his head. "You lost half a dozen of your ships."

"To capture a ship worth thirty of ours." Bem replied. "We've spent our resources and invested in this attack – with your help and the SGC, we've been victorious. We plan to take this Mothership to protect Surkesh, while our fleet will take the resources we can spare to Loki's fleet."

Shepard wanted to say something about benefiting the whole coalition – but he'd leave it to the politicians. "Sounds fair enough, We'll probably accompany them – there's more we could be doing but that fight left us in bad shape."

"I watched your battle with the Goa'uld from orbit." Bem said. "You did what you had to – nobody could have expected the Goa'uld to be so powerful. We may need to change our tactics on the ground."

"Agreed." Shepard couldn't think of much else to say – he wanted to focus on rest and recovery from what had happened. "It's been a pleasure Admiral, I hope we see each other again."

"We shall." Bem replied. "Thank you for the assistance – the STG operatives you've rescued will give us much needed intelligence, not to mention bolster our forces."

"One question." Shepard added, things were going so fast he'd forgotten till now. "Major Kirrahe, was he one of the survivors?"

"I do not know." Admiral Bem replied. "But I will have notice sent to you when we do know, expect to see us again very soon – we do not wish to wait for a counterattack."

"Smart – I only wish everyone else thought like you." Shepard sighed and closed his eyes. "Good luck Admiral."

"Good luck Commander."

The screen shut off – the conversation had been quick, it had been informative, and it had been positively Salarian. Shepard flexed his facial muscles over and over, trying to work out the stress of what was going on two floors below. He turned around and sat at his desk – reports were flowing in from all the departments on the ship and he focused on the task at hand.

The ship had taken light damage in the skirmish – Joker had made great use of the cloaking devices as usual and only struck where he knew they could get away. Some of the armor plating would need to get replaced, but it wasn't critical. Donnelly was complaining about power efficiency, but ever since installing Naquadah generators, power was rarely a concern. He did make a note that the ship was taking a bit more inertial stress than it was supposed to – likely due to being in atmosphere that the ship wasn't designed to do. He made a note to have it checked, forwarded it to Kelly to remind him on his secondary objectives, and moved on.

Chakwas' medical findings were filtering through as she worked – to his surprise, Kelly was also in the medical bay making requests from the quartermaster and for resupply on their next trip to a supply station. The findings weren't bad, but they were far from good.

Jack had fractured nearly every rib, her spine had two herniated discs and she had a minor skull fracture. Her biotic barriers had kept any acute damage from the Goa'uld's attack, so her internal injuries were less than expected. Chakwas said she needed at least a month of treatment to get back to 100%. The fact that she'd woken up and could speak was a testament to her sheer endurance.

Teal'c was in much worse condition – the Goa'uld had warped his body with a biotic field, creating fractures along his entire skeleton and doing extremely painful, but thankfully not life threatening internal damage. Chakwas noted that the damage was focused on his nervous system and musculature. The Goa'uld had inflicted maximum pain, only doing the major damage in those last few seconds while torturing him. Chakwas had requested implants similar to what she'd used with Garrus – she had no idea how long Teal'c would be out of commission.

Despite this, he noted there were more patients, Carter had finally been checked out – a concussion, a few fractures – nothing medigel and omni-tool rebuilding didn't fix. Five soldiers from the mothership strike force had been transferred over for immediate medical aid…

Shepard's eyes went wide as he saw the name. Operations Chief Ashley Williams. The other names weren't recognizable, but their injuries were minor in comparison. It took Shepard a few moments to come to grips that Ashley was here and injured to read Chakwas' report.

Ashley had a broken collarbone, a fracture to the back of her skull leading to a major concussion, spinal compression damage, and her shoulder and hip joints had minor to moderate tears from getting pulled on. She'd lost consciousness and Chakwas hadn't woken her up yet. The skull fracture was a little worse than Jack's, and Chakwas was in the middle of surgery to remove any pieces that threatened her brain.

Shepard sat back in his chair. He didn't care that their last conversation hadn't gone well, she was still someone he fought beside – someone he'd led into battle. He quietly rubbed the bridge of his nose and spoke aloud. "EDI. You there?"

"I am always here Commander." EDI replied through the speaker. "I am technically everywhere in the ship at once. While I speak with you here, I am also assisting Engineer Donnelly with ship repairs, calculating an efficient course with Joker in the Cockpit, as well as Doctor Chakwas with…"

"Okay." Shepard raised a hand. "I get it, you're multitasking. Who authorized the medical transfer?"

"Joker was the only ranking officer available at the time." EDI replied quickly. "He expressed his desire to speak with you first, but you were quite busy."

Shepard felt a headache coming on. _"Joker… _Makes sense." He felt like giving the man a chewing out, but he couldn't blame him. "Alright, I need you to tell me what's the better option right now. Do we head back to Earth and meet up with Loki, or do we set a course for the Citadel to resupply there?"

EDI didn't reply right away, which Shepard noted. "Working with Loki will likely provide new options we had not considered, while the Citadel will give us supplies and medical treatment we are familiar with and assured. Time to reach either will be similar."

Shepard thought about it for a second. "Alright, tell Joker to set a course for Earth. The Citadel will have to wait." Shepard waited for EDI to acknowledge, and then forced himself to think about what next – his mind was drawing a blank.

**_- Stargate Command, Landing Pad-_**

"You sure about this?"

Jack wondered about this – the landing pad at NORAD was private, but it wasn't like spacecraft landed here _every _other day. Jacob Taylor had already put his bag in the Kodiak and then turned to him. "I'm sure, General."

Jack looked around – what was already a high security base had been upgraded. He never remembered seeing deployable missile batteries hidden in the trees. "Well, whatever Chief Williams says, I think you definitely have a place with us if you ever want." He extended his hand. Taylor reached out and took it firmly. "I mean it. The SGC is grateful, there's an entire galaxy out there and you've done one hell of a job giving us a crash course."

"Something tells me you're going to need more." Taylor replied. "But I was happy to help – I'll be on the Citadel and I'll even keep an eye out for Doctor Jackson – it's not the safest place despite what we may want to think."

"Thanks for that." Jack replied as Taylor let go of his hand. "Godspeed Mister Taylor."

"Likewise."

Jack said nothing else as he backed away – the Alliance Kodiak transport quietly hummed as it took off and sped up into the daylight skies. If anyone managed to catch what was going on – it was just a military drone test. He found it almost laughable what the vast majority of the public was willing to accept, and those fringes that didn't accept it were just that, fringes.

He watched the transport head up into the skies – it'd meet up with a Turian supply ship on the other side of the moon and then head out to the Citadel. It'd also take Daniel to be the SGC's contact there, and eventually even get a Stargate on the Citadel for more easy access. Jack took the slight break in all the things in his head before turning back to it – most of all Dixon's report that had come to his omnitool. He straightened his cap and turned towards the elevator that would lead him back to the bowels of the SGC. A few marine captains saluted as he walked past, and he gave them nods of recognition.

Jack tugged at the collar of his shirt – the blue suit he'd been granted by the promotion may have been tailored and looked great, but the shirt was nothing like the simple black tees and BDUs he was used to wearing. He wondered how Woolsey and Weir were able to stand it. He waited only a few moments for the elevator to show up and stepped in.

Loki was setting out later that day – the 'war council' as he'd come to think of them had decided that Earth, unlike the other planets in this coalition, was more protected and if anything, needed to be kept low key. If Apostle knew about the Ancient drone weapons, he wouldn't be foolish enough to launch an attack – at least not with an overwhelming force. With the Citadel races and the Free Jaffa, as well as Ba'al putting up a fight, Earth would be off the radar. So they'd focus on research and development, as well as coordinating the forces needed until Loki could get a proper mobile command and control set up on his ship.

Jack smiled for a moment as the elevator began to go down. Daniel had done him the favor of sending him info on Loki's ship _'Sleipnir'. _A little googling and he had plenty of ammunition to insult the dickish little Asgard. Still – this wasn't his style, hanging back from the action? Usually the action was his _fault._

He didn't get another chance to think as the elevator stopped well before his destination on the SGC's subbasement. The doors parted and he recognized Weir from her bright blond hair and business attire. "Doctor." He nodded. "Up or down?"

"Down." Weir replied as she walked in. She held one of those tablets in her hands, the same one that Jack had given up once Williams had gotten him an Omnitool. "I've just spoken with our civilian liaisons. Space rocks aside, they've been working out how to properly use our technological discoveries in such a way that we can commercially fund our operations without drawing attention from the wrong people."

Jack hit the close door button and replied. "I'm fine, and you?"

Weir turned to him with a bemused expression, and then sighed. "Sorry. Been busy. Yes, I'm fine now. A little hungry but we've got too much to do." Jack nodded, and then hit another button on the elevator. Weir furrowed her brow. "I thought you were heading down to the gateroom."

"Efficiency, Weir." Jack explained. "You're hungry, I could use a bite, and whatever you're going to tell me two hours from now when you've decided to come into my office will sound just as good as over lunch."

Weir again looked confused, then chuckled. "Alright, I guess I should take a break. But this is a working lunch – I'll need to ask you some things about what your plans are in order to calculate this properly."

"Oh?" Jack said. "Go back to the space rocks. I want to hear about that."

Weir chuckled more and shook her head. "No! That's my secret weapon." She paused for a moment to compose herself and then continued. "No, it's about where we plan on taking the SGC. Already we've expanded well beyond what this single base can allow – the Beta and Gamma sites may work well as an offworld research lab, but we're going to need to look at the possibility of actually creating self-sustained crews that work on Alliance ships."

The elevator stopped – this floor held the cafeteria, a few crew barracks and the medical labs. Jack was in the mood for something light. "What do you mean?"

Weir nodded and let Jack take the lead, she followed close beside him and spoke quietly. "Well, we've created a coalition – this is the first step. The second step is to make the SGC something worth more than just resources and technology."

Jack nodded idly as he walked past soldiers and scientists alike – the amount of Mass effect gear they were using gave him the willies. "What? We've got ships, big honking space guns and teams used to dealing with the Goa'uld."

"Exactly." Weir explained. The cafeteria lay ahead – there wasn't much of a lineup thankfully. "The Alliance has soldiers who are accustomed to working with high end technology. It's much easier for one of them to get use to using Goa'uld or Asgard tech than for one of our soldiers to get used to using _their_ technology."

Jack looked down at the omnitool on his wrist. "True, but it's not like their technology is what's going to give us the edge we need. That's what Loki's around for."

They entered the cafeteria. Weir looked like she had more to say, but Jack quickly took his position in line. He'd just scoped out a nice slice of coconut cream pie when Weir interrupted. "My point is, the SGC fields one true spacecraft, several wings of fighters, and if the Russian and Commonwealth troops keep flowing in, a battalion worth of soldiers and support staff."

"You're catching onto the lingo quite well." Jack mentioned. He motioned to the crew chief behind the cafeteria and pointed out the mixed greens and the chicken salad. "You've been watching war movies?"

"A few." Weir admitted. "I'm a quick learner, especially when the fate of our planet hangs in the balance."

This time it was Jack who cracked a smile. Weir was very business oriented, but at least she could take a joke. He took the tray the crew chief handed with a respectful nod and walked over to a nearby table. As a General, he could have had them bring him his lunch to his office, but that just never sat right with him. Not when he'd led these men and women as just a Colonel a scant few months ago.

Weir ordered a similar plate to him – minus the pie, and sat down. Jack noticed to her credit that she didn't wipe the seat as he would have expected a woman like her to do. Then again she'd proven his assumptions wrong several times. "General, it's a simple matter really. If we're going to get invested in this war, which I know we are, then we need to prepare for any eventuality."

Jack chewed on his first bite and finished swallowing before replying. "Oh? More about how much I'm spending?"

Weir took a bite of her food as well before replying. "It's not exactly about money, but it's about investment."

"I did say do whatever you had to." Jack said. "I'm not fond of repeating myself."

"I understand General." Weir gave him a frustrated look. "I can work out the money problems, just don't be surprised if you see a few tech companies come out of nowhere with touchscreens and surprisingly good artificial intelligence- at least those with people who can keep their mouths shut." She shook her head. "No, I'm thinking the people and equipment we need. This base isn't big enough to hold a battalion."

"True." Jack picked at his food. "I'm still curious as to how that leads to us putting teams on ships."

"We can read all we want." Weir also picked at her food – with one hand she reached for a diet soda she'd grabbed and opened it one handed. Jack raised an eyebrow – typically he saw that with beer. "The fact is at the moment, the Alliance doesn't _need _us. We've been using SGC troops because the Alliance hasn't been able to get organized significantly enough. Once they do, they'll look at our people as if they were…" Weir stopped for a moment and furrowed her brow. "Scrubs? Is that what you call novices?"

Jack coughed – he hadn't heard the term in sometime and it caught him offguard. He cleared his throat and then smiled at Weir – but not politely. "We're talking about the special forces of this _planet_. If the SAS don't scare you, Spetsnaz will."

"It won't matter _how _well trained they are." Weir replied – but clearly she was holding her tone. "That man you said farewell to upstairs – he could tear any of them apart _with his mind."_ Weir emphasized. "We need to do more than learn, we need experience. Every soldier I've talked to tells me that there is no better teacher than experience and well, our weapons don't cut it. We need experience with _their_ weapons and with being out in the galaxy."

Jack stayed quiet for a moment. Weir was _making sense._ "Okay. Well we've done what we need to here. Dixon's report on Jamone looked good, but what are you thinking?"

Weir's eyes opened. "You've gotten word from them? It's been hours."

"This was a skirmish." Jack replied. "A real fight in a war can last days. We launched a surprise attack – it's good that it's already over. We can discuss the report in my office if you want, but not here." He took another bite and then motioned to her. "Keep going. I've been thinking about our next move and we may as well work together."

"I thought that's what we were doing." Weir replied. "Sometimes I just feel like such an outsider. Whenever I think I've gotten past one layer of this military bravado I just find another."

"Davis is all layers." Jack quipped. "He's like that hair monster in Looney Tunes – Don't think I've ever seen him laugh,"

Weir suppressed a laugh, but then breathed in and smiled. "I can believe it." She looked up at Jack and shook her head. "I want to empty this base General. I want SG teams – extended ones, eight or twelve people to go out on every ship Loki refits." She gulped quietly. "I… I know it's dangerous. And I can't believe I'm saying this but… I know they might get into fights they can't win…"

"Doctor." Jack stated loudly enough to tell her to be quiet. Thankfully no one was within earshot. "Finish your food, we'll go to my office." Jack stared at her until she got the message. Weir then quietly looked down and breathed – then continued eating.

**_- Stargate Command, General O'Neill's Office-_**

"Two wounded." Jack replied as he sat down at his desk. Weir followed quietly and shut the door. "Both marines – both pretty severely." Jack raised his omnitool and brought up Dixon's report. The room was silent except for the slight hum of the Omnitool. "Chief Williams and two Alliance marines were injured as well, but the mission was accomplished."

Weir looked at the images – in particular Jack could see her watching the soldier being stretchered away. She bit her lips. "I…"

"I have to send men into combat, Doctor." Jack stated bluntly. "Sometimes that means they die, and that's on _me."_ Jack never talked about this – every soldier he served with knew the risks and knew what duty meant. Weir wasn't a soldier though. "Never, ever think that I make those decisions lightly."

"I wasn't…" Weir replied, Jack could see her go from confusion and panic to suddenly on the offensive. "I _know _that you wouldn't do that!" Her voice raised a bit – it always surprised him how aggressive she could be. "I _know _that soldiers are ready. That's why they've had training, that's why we equip them, and that's why I came to you with this." She sighed in exasperation and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I'm _not _okay with sending men to die, and unlike _you, _I haven't been training my whole life to hide that."

Jack needed to get this over with – he _hated _these conversations. "Then you'll need to learn quick, because people are _going _to die if we send them out there."

"I know." Weir replied quietly. It took her a few more seconds to continue. "I want to prevent as many as I can…" She shook her head and then leaned back on her chair. "The first time I fired a gun was a few weeks ago you know? Major Davis insisted I try firing one of those Mass Effect guns." She chuckled ruefully. "I saw it turn body armor into swiss cheese. I couldn't _fathom_ what it'd do to a person wearing it." She looked at Jack through the Omnitool display. "What _is_ our next move General – I played a lot of chess, you can't skirt the battle forever. Eventually, we're going to have to get into a real fight and what are we going to do about the two unstoppable forces in this galaxy that want to enslave us, or turn us into ash?"

"I don't know." Jack admitted. "We need eyes out there- we need to know what we need and what threats are coming." He sighed. "I get what you mean by experience. SG teams on every ship – we'll bring it up the next time we talk to the others." Weir nodded idly – but Jack could see the conflict in her eyes. "You okay?"

Weir shook her head. "No."

"Good." Jack replied bluntly. "Never be okay with risking people's lives."

**_- Normandy SR-2, Captain's Cabin-_**

Shepard sat in the briefing room and looked at the galactic map and his omnitool – it wouldn't be long for them to reach the Arcturus relay and the few hours between that and Earth would be the only time he might be able to catch some sleep. The galactic map showed that sliver that was left of Citadel space along with the even smaller piece where the Coalition would be able to deploy its forces to defend planets. It seemed so small in comparison to Apostle's and Ba'als large swathes of territory.

The Salarians had sent a full itinerary of what they'd captured on Jamone – several hundred pounds of weapons grade Naquadah, several tons of Trinium and Trinium alloys, as well as caches of weapons, fighters, and parts to Al'Kesh that would come in handy.

It was a hell of a capture – the Goa'uld were sure to respond, and Shepard only hoped it wasn't before they could draw up a plan. Over the past few hours he'd been thinking. Loki primarily, but thoughts of the crew got to him as well.

Miranda had been thorough enough to send him a quick report – The two wounded SGC soldiers were going to be fine. They'd suffered internal damage from Mass Effect weaponry, but nothing some medigel wasn't able to repair once it was injected and properly targeted. One had accepted an adrenal implant to improve his reaction time – good. The two Alliance marines were even easier – setting a few bones, fusing fractures and a pat on the back, Shepard expected nothing less.

Carter had a concussion, some nasty bruises and pulls, but again, nothing Chakwas couldn't patch up quickly.

Ash was the only odd one out – Chakwas was able to repair most of the damage, but she was still out cold and wouldn't be up for awhile. Shepard didn't know whether he wanted Chakwas to wake her up. He had enough on his mind without worrying about _that _tangled mess.

"Commander." EDI suddenly spoke.

He looked at the table where a mini EDI had popped up. "Yes?"

"We're about to enter the Arcturus relay."

"Noted." Shepard muttered. Maybe he could catch at least _some _sleep before trying to talk to the others. "Let me know when we're going to reach Earth."

"As you wish.'

EDI disappeared. Shepard still didn't exactly like having an AI around, but at least it was like a conversation rather than arguing with a VI. He looked down at the numbers again.

The Salarians had done a fantastic job with reconnaissance. They'd mapped out worlds where the Reaper forces were entrenched in a fight against Ba'al, as well as colony worlds that were likely to be attacked. This information would come in very handy to the Coalition as they tried to evacuate people to safe worlds. But he still lacked what he wanted – a point of attack, somewhere he could prick the enemy and _make them bleed._

It was infuriating to be fighting an enemy so powerful that if he drew their attention too much – a _hundred _ships would arrive to wipe them from existence. Loki's claim that running to another galaxy was the best option suddenly seemed to make sense. Not to mention this _Goa'uld_ that had nearly killed his entire team.

He rubbed his face – there just were no real options, nothing he could really do at this point that didn't risk too much, or just gained too little. He felt the slight woosh as the ship entered the Arcturus relay and last a few seconds until they hit normal space on the other end. Shepard had just decided to try and catch some sleep when Joker's voice came through the PA. "Commander Shepard to the CIC, repeat, Shepard to CIC!"

Shepard would have replied over his radio but it was only a few steps away, he exited the briefing room and walked through into the CIC. Kelly wasn't there at the side of his desk, but it's not like there was much he needed to check on his personal mail or tasks. The other bridge crew gave him quick looks of respect then turned back to their duties. He walked up to the command dais and looked at the map ahead of him. "What is it, Joker?"

Joker replied quickly while EDI brought up the map. "We've got company Commander."

Shepard noticed the lack of panic in anyone's movements, so it wasn't bad company. He focused and- "What the… That's Loki's ship." He looked at the craft in the fullness of it. He noticed a few more patchwork repairs on the hull, but even more the Turian escort that followed him, and the Quarian flotilla on the other side of the relay. "Holy shit." He couldn't help it, this was real. "Have we been hailed?"

"Just confirmation handshakes Commander." Joker replied. "Looks like we caught them in the middle of meeting up."

Shepard was quiet for a few moments. The Quarians had _actually _joined them. Granted it wasn't the entire flotilla, but this was at least one of their fleets – it looked like the patrol fleet. He tapped the radio on his omnitool. "Tali, Carter and Miranda, please come up to the CIC. You'll want to see this." He looked down at the map – dozens of Quarian ships in various states of disrepair, the Turians gave Loki's ship a wide berth while Loki's ship itself stood still. It was so small against the backdrop of ships he'd missed the Alliance Cruiser leading the pack. "Is that the Khe Sahn?"

EDI replied nearly instantly. "Affirmative Commander. Our scans are detecting a significantly larger energy reading than our last encounter. It appears to have undergone the refit Loki planned. I am unsure of these readings, but I would assume the ship now has Asgard shielding and weapons in addition to upgrading its previous weaponry as detailed by Loki."

Shepard stared hard at it – it didn't look all that different. He was reminded of the schematics he'd seen before leaving previously. "Perfect." He sighed. "Try and get a channel open to Loki. I'll need to talk to-"

As he spoke, Shepard felt a strange energy come around him – he heard one of the crewmembers nearby scream as he suddenly was awash in white light.

The next thing he knew, the lights were dimmer and his eyes not accustomed to it. He blinked it away and could taste the stale reprocessed air. He wasn't on the Normandy anymore, and there was only one place he could be. The darkness and low lighting took him a few seconds to adjust to. Shepard looked around and spotted Loki at a console not far. "Loki! Don't you think it's a little _presumptuous_ to just _beam _me off my ship? My crew's…"

"Been alerted to your absence." Loki finished. "I know you wish to speak with me, and at this time I am about to speak with the Quarians regarding their contribution to this Coalition. Whatever your needs are will be quick." Loki's voice sounded annoyed. "Mordin seemed quite sure you would understand. I would hate to think he erred."

Shepard harrumphed and shook his head. "No. I guess this is fine, just not used to it. But-"

"I am not here to be _liked." _Loki replied sternly. He pointed to the screen above him where schematics of Quarian and Turian ships flew past – Shepard could swear he saw Normandy as well. "I am here to give you a _chance _against the odds against you." Loki said a few words in Asgard – Shepard's omnitool couldn't make sense of it. He then continued in English. "Given you are still alive, I assume the mission on Jamone succeeded."

"Succinct." Shepard said as he looked around – where was everybody? "Yes, we managed to take the planet with minimal casualties – aside from several Salarian ships, maybe a hundred of their soldiers."

"Inconsequential." Loki replied. "As your race would put it, 'a drop in the ocean'. What of the mothership?"

Shepard had to hold his tongue – Loki _clearly _didn't care about anything but the mission. "We've captured it. The Salarians along with the SGC know more." He replied quickly. "The Salarians are all in, they want to meet with you as soon as possible. They offered us any resources they could, including the ones they stole from the Goa'uld. "

"Excellent. From all your records I thought as much about them." Loki turned back to his console, but still spoke. "I can see you have several wounded on your craft – including members of your ground team." He pressed a few more buttons and Shepard wondered what he was doing. Before he could say much more, Loki explained. "My transporter is fully operational. While my Asgard brethren do not agree, there is no better doctor than science and quantum mechanics. Your crewmembers are healed."

Shepard stopped for a moment – mere hours ago he expected them to be out of commission for weeks. This was unreal. "Wait… you mean you've healed them just by transporting them? Don't you need to have their patterns stored in your database or something?"

"It is not simple." Loki replied. "The science is far beyond your comprehension, but unlike most other soldiers, you have much more to do than mere grunts. I have 'scans'." Loki emphasized the word with thick sarcasm. "…of your entire crew. I can even store their minds if you so choose. One of my plans is to eventually spread the knowledge of your best combat members to those who'll face the Goa'uld and Reaper forces."

It took Shepard several seconds before sighing. "Thank you. But I…" He stopped, Loki seemed to let him speak for a moment without interrupting. "I can't speak for everyone. I know I'm not comfortable with what you describe. The Protheans already made of mess of my head and I don't know about what you could do. But I came here because I thought you might have better medicine than even our Citadel. Looks like I was right."

"That was a wise decision." Loki kept typing and then shook his head. "Your records are impeccable as well. Your AI while impressive for your technology level would do well to create stronger security measures if it wishes to protect your networks from the Goa'uld."

"You're scanning my ship's records?" Now Shepard was utterly confused, Loki had just healed the crew, but he was also breaking into the ship without his permissions. "Stop it."

"Why?" Loki replied, he stopped for a moment and looked up at Shepard. "I keep no secrets from you. I am here for my race – to ensure your survival so that in the ages to come, when your biology reaches a point that it can help my save my own race, you are not all petroleum buried beneath eons of failure."

"It's not about _secrets_." Shepard hissed. "It's about trust." He rubbed his forehead – he'd never had to deal with something like Loki that he wasn't authorized to shoot at. "I _appreciate _what you've done. I know we must seem like insignificant specks of dust in that galaxy inside your head. But how am I supposed to trust you if you just do what you want without asking us?"

Loki looked at Shepard for a few moments, then quietly said. "You are not a fool Shepard, but you harm yourself with irrational emotion far beyond any invasion of privacy." He turned to the console where Shepard could see records fly past at an incredible speed. "I don't care about your primitive concerns, nor your relationship with Chief Williams. I don't care that Cerberus has done experiments on the one you call 'Jack'. I do care that you are foolish enough to risk fighting the Goa'uld on _their _terms rather than yours. Ameratsu has shown that the Reapers have indoctrinated and given the Goa'uld the technological edge – with no regard for their biological wellbeing."

"Keep reading; we _won _that fight." Shepard retorted. "We won it _our _way and we _learned _from it. I won't give them that chance again." Loki looked at him with disbelief. "_I _made the mistake. That _Goa'uld _toyed with us and we made her pay for it, but the next one _won't _toy with us. I came here to make sure we're prepared for it, I _came _here to get your help to make _sure _we were prepared for it."

"Then trust is a non-issue." Loki replied. "You _need _me more than you need a clean conscience. What you realize is that you cannot afford to learn from mistakes – they will be your last."

Shepard wanted to say more – but Loki wasn't on the same wavelength. So Shepard decided he'd at least draw some lines. "If this is the way you want to treat the other races, you're going to find much more resistance. The Quarians are sheltered and very protective of their records." Shepard clenched his jaw and pumped his fists – such a strange feeling of anger and appreciation came over him. "Don't access their or my computer's records without asking. I won't deny you access to whatever you want. I'm not stupid, but the 'AI' you mock is a member of my crew. I _defend_ members of my crew."

"There is nothing you can do that would affect me." Loki replied tacitly. "You can accept my help, or you can walk into another deathtrap without being prepared."

It was hard to argue – Shepard felt like he was talking with Illusive Man all over again, only this one didn't have some secret motive. Loki wore all his intentions out in the open. "Are you willing to tell all the races that? The Quarians? There are literally only millions of them left."

"Of course." Loki said. "From all I've read, they know more than any what compromise entails." Loki scoffed softly. "You simply don't understand yet – individuals mean more than the whole in a conflict like this. Without the morale and victories certain individuals can obtain, the rest do not have inspiration. This is evident in every non enlightened race."

"Says the criminal Asgard." Shepard shot back.

To his surprise, Loki chuckled. "So you _do_ understand." He turned to Shepard. "Your concept of privacy and morals will hold you back – it will prove to be your undoing if you let it. My race behaved much the same way. Now, the entirety of my race's corporeal beings could fit in this command module." Loki waved around. "I do what I must to protect my race from _extinction._ As I know you will do as well." He sighed and turned back to the console. "For your benefit, I will do as you ask. Express that to your AI if you must."

Shepard rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well… at least that's a start." He looked around and shook his head. "I was hoping we could get some repairs, but clearly you're on the move and busy. The Salarians won't be far behind us – they'll already be heading for Earth with their supply and defense fleet they've mustered. I'd recommend you treat them the same way."

"Excellent." Loki said – he didn't turn to face Shepard as he worked on the console. "Your crew would do well to come aboard for rest and resupply. I do not doubt that you will be needed again soon and I have not known your species for its endurance, whatever exceptions I may have run into." A light suddenly appeared down a hallway to Shepard's right. Loki explained. "Follow the light sequence, it will take you to Mordin's laboratory."

Shepard wordlessly examined it, looked back once at Loki and then headed down towards the hallway. He stopped at the edge and then muttered. "I trust you'll understand why I don't say 'thank you'."

"Irrelevant." Loki said. "I do not require gratitude, merely efficacy."

Shepard took that as a 'you're welcome' and then walked down more. The lights came on in sequence showing him down the path – the ship was huge so it was almost a minute of walking through two doorways that he spotted a pair of SGC humans staring out a window.

One of them, a younger looking woman turned to him and cocked her head. "Hey, you're Commander Shepard. How'd you…?" She looked behind her down the hallway and then back. "You know what. Never mind. Loki's crazy like that." The other crewmember just stood there and gave him a respectful nod. "Do you need directions somewhere?"

Shepard shrugged. "Sure. I was looking for Mordin and somewhere I can contact my ship outside."

The woman made a sound in her throat showing understanding and then nodded. "Ah, okay. Mordin's just straight down that hallway – right to the end on the left." To Shepard's mild surprise, she then raised her arm and produced an omnitool. "Here, let me reactivate your omnitool."

"But there's nothing…" Shepard began as he raised his arm. He was a little surprised that nothing came out from his gesture. "The hell? What'd Loki do?"

"Dampening field." The SGC crewmember said. "Loki says omnitools are dangerous – which I guess he's right. Each one needs to be manually added to an approved list in Loki's database."

Shepard stared at her for a bit – to his surprise he could see Asgard symbols on her tool appear and pass by as she swiped through with alarming speed and then nodded. "There we go. Should be fine now."

To Shepard's surprise, his tool suddenly exploded with shrill beeps and tones. He'd missed several messages. He ignored it for a moment as he looked back at the woman. "Uhh… Thanks. Who are you?"

The woman chuckled and saluted. "Oh, sorry. Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey." She then dropped the salute and extended her hand. "I realize we're not exactly in the same chain of command, but I also know you're well above me in rank, sir."

Shepard couldn't bother with the honorific – was he even still considered Alliance? The SGC didn't honor Spectre credentials, so it may be a question during his next meet. He accepted Hailey's hand. "Right. Thanks Lieutenant." He motioned to the other soldier. "You're pretty quiet. Everything okay?"

The soldier nodded and motioned out the window. "Not a problem, sir. Just admiring all the ships." He turned and shook his head. "Never thought I'd see something like that."

"Nevermind him." Hailey explained. "It's been nothing but work work work here so we're all a bit fatigued. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Shepard shook his head – the messages on his omnitool pinged again, clearly someone was trying to get in contact with him. "No, thank you Lieutenant." He nodded respectfully and moved on – he could see the Salarian ships approaching slowly – maybe Loki had already contacted them. He opened his omnitool just as another message came in.

_"__This is Normandy to Shepard, please please respond."_

Shepard sighed and accepted the request, his omnitool popped up and created a video link – he could see Joker along with another image to the side of the CIC where Miranda, Tali and Carter stood. Carter looked a lot better but she did lean on a railing. "This is Shepard, I'm on Loki's ship."

"We know, Commander." Miranda replied. She turned to to Carter who shrugged. "Loki sent us a message asking us to dock and resupply, as well as your whereabouts. We've been trying to message you ever since. EDI reports he has intruded on our records once again."

"That won't happen again." Shepard said with confidence. "I've just had a little chat with Loki about everything, and he agreed to ask us next time he wants access to our networks."

"That is reassuring, Commander." EDI interjected into the communication. "His ability to bypass all my countermeasures is… unsettling." Her tone gave Shepard the creeps again. She just sounded so vulnerable for an AI.

"He won't do it again EDI." Shepard said. He kept his walk slow, Mordin's lab couldn't be too far away and he needed to make sure this was sorted. "In the meantime, we should take the chance to resupply. Loki said he also healed the wounded – are they alright?"

Miranda got a perplexed look on her face before replying. "Indeed he did. However Doctor Chakwas is giving them another checkup to be safe. We can dock within five minutes. What are your orders?"

Shepard thought about it for a few seconds. He looked up where he could see Mordin's lab – the lights kept coming on in sequence just as Loki told him they would. "R&R Miss Lawson. Draw up a list of supplies we need and let the crew know they can come aboard."

"R&R on Loki's ship?" Carter asked. "What exactly are we supposed to do there?"

"Not a damned clue." Shepard replied. "But it beats being holed up for weeks on end."

"Shepard, wait." Tali interjected hurriedly. "What do you know about the Patrol fleet? Who from the Admiralty is here? Where did the other fleets go?"

Shepard sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea Tali. Loki said he was about to start talks with them when we showed up. They must have just gotten here too." He walked up to Mordin's door which slid aside easily. Shepard looked inside and could see a brightly lit room with lots of tables and scientific apparatus, including plenty that he had no clue what they were. "I'd suggest you come aboard and find out. This ship must look like a paradise to you."

"It does." Tali admitted. "But I'm more concerned about our fleets."

"I'm sorry Tali." Shepard said. "Loki isn't exactly great with social skills. I'm sure if we asked he would let you know, but I think he's busy right now." He stepped into the room, Mordin worked on something that looked suspiciously like Alliance grade armor, but it was in pieces and he focused on the internal mechanisms. "We can talk when you come aboard. I think we're going to be here for a few days at the least."

Mordin didn't turn, but Shepard could catch in his head's movements that he'd clearly noticed him enter. The fact there were no other scientists or technicians in this lab that could easily hold several of them meant Mordin either got everything he wanted from Loki, or Loki had given him an insurmountable amount of things to do.

"Very well." Tali replied. "This is all going so fast."

"You're telling me." Shepard said as he walked up to Mordin. "I'll find you once you're aboard. Shepard out." He shut off his omnitool – he was sure the others still had plenty to say but he needed to calm down. Shepard felt he needed to stop for a few moments and take stock.

Mordin finally turned and nodded. "Commander Shepard. Pleasure to see you again."

"Doctor." Shepard said, it was weird but he liked to talk to Mordin – despite the rapid fire words, it was rarely anything that wasn't informative. "Good to see you again too."

"Apologies for lack of acknowledgement." Mordin said. "Have been busy implementing Asgard upgrades into armor – delicate work, requires significant portion of my attention."

Shepard noticed he didn't ask about the mission, but maybe he just didn't get to it yet. "I noticed. I'm sure I'll appreciate it when we get to use it." He stopped for a moment and looked around. "Is all this you?"

"Indeed." Mordin replied as he got back to his work. "Laboratory includes several manufacturing projects Loki has requested – feel like a first degree student, but with teacher who appreciates capacities." He paused for a moment before speaking. "How is the Normandy? Assume mission on Jamone went as planned."

"You'd be right." Shepard added as he looked at the armor – it looked like the internal medigel applicators in the armor were being replaced, or at least refitted. The platters were thinner giving more room for electronics. "We gave a lot worse than we got, but Loki's looked after our wounded. Glad I made the decision to come here instead of the Citadel."

"Citadel refugee center now." Mordin said. "Khe Sahn has been in contact – Alliance fleet focused on policing duties while other races protect their colonies." He sighed. "Quarians and Salarians only ones that buy into Loki's plan fully – not enough."

"It'll do for now." Shepard said. He turned around and looked at something at the far wall. It looked like a fish tank with crystals inside. "I'd ask how you've been but clearly you've been busy. I was going to mention that Normandy misses you but I don't think I have it in me to ask you to leave here."

"Glad for that." Mordin replied. "Not that Normandy is worse –but cannot compare to learning from the Asgard." He stopped for a moment and turned to Shepard who paid attention. "More than just knowledge, this is the future. Armor and weapons only one aspect. Have been working on Quarian Tretonin."

"Fantastic." Shepard said. He was still a bit jarred by how fast things were going here, but Mordin's sheer giddiness over what was going on was a better pick me up than a shot of adrenaline.

**_- Normandy SR-2, Lower Engineering Deck-_**

"I'm pretty sure everything's in the right place." John said calmly as he watched Jack pat herself down. "We're talking about a technology that can rearrange atoms and move them across god knows how many miles. I don't think he'd have done anything without being careful about it."

The infirmary had quickly emptied, and now John was leaning against the bulkhead in the basement of the engineering deck. Jack had quickly rushed down here upon waking up. To her credit, she didn't kick his ass when he followed. Teal'c had been quiet but seemed grateful and calm as CHakwas examined him.

The other wounded had stayed with Chakwas who gave them extra scans. He'd seen a look of surprise on Teal'c's face, but nothing the man didn't take in stride. John had given him a nod and reassuring handshake – he never wanted to see that happen to anyone again.

The other woman – Chief Williams – had been a bit more extreme. John didn't think it was a good idea to go talk to her when she actually expressed anger at being on Normandy. It was at that point he decided to follow Jack, giving just simple nods to the other two SGC soldiers who'd also seemed confused at being on Normandy.

Jack twisted around and checked her back – John was glad she was alive, but it had taken more than a little effort to try and remain nonchalant about it. Just mere hours ago he'd sat at Jack's side and wondered if his bitchy teacher was going to pull through.

"I swear to god, if you get a hardon watching me I'm going to feed it to you…"

"Whoa." John replied has he held up his hands. "That's my sidearm in my pocket, but I am happy to see you."

Jack checked her sternum and then took careful breaths. She didn't seem reassured at all. "Yeah well you'll be fucking your hand long before you get in this." She huffed and then turned back to him. "Tell me what happened after that bitch laid me out."

John sighed softly and shook his head. "We threw every weapon we had at it and it wasn't enough. The Commander and Garrus figured out that Goa'uld was using some kind of power generators to fuel its biotics." He gulped. "I knew that biotics and tech are supposed to be similar, but I had no idea biotics could be powered like that."

_"__They can't."_ Jack sniped back. "It's all about the person, how hard they train, how strongly they focus. Better implants mean better focus, but no one's ever combined the two like that." Jack turned away from John and gripped the little table by her cot. "That _bitch _coulda killed me without even trying – what exactly the _fuck _am I supposed to do now? You're a soldier, you're a fucking _pilot _for fucks sakes."

"Wait." John stopped for a moment. "That's what's bothering you?"

Jack turned and pointed at him. "Careful Spiky. You _don't _want to cross that line."

"No no…" John held up his hands again. "You're the master, I mean, I'm barely a grasshopper. More of a cricket really."

Jack pulled a strange face – John had learned to flank her and never directly challenge. Dark humor seemed the best way. "Yeah, well Cricket's are annoying." She shook her head and looked down at the table where her sidearm was. "You understand what it's like to be controlled? Every part of your life dictated. How to sleep, eat, where you can shit?"

"The toilet's kind of an obvious place." John said. He noticed Jack's smirk come and go in the blink of an eye. "No. Special Forces training is rough, but it's not like I didn't have the choice to bail if I wanted to."

"Yeah well you're lucky." Jack backpedaled and leaned on the wall with her back, She looked up and sighed. "I'm all kinds of fucked up thanks to Cerberus – but I can fight back now." She lifted one hand and grew some biotic energy. "I'd drop everything to fuck up a Cerberus goon. All the shit I've gone through in my life. That _bitch_ would do it to everyone she could."

"The Goa'uld?" John asked. "I'd have to ask Carter or Teal'c about that. I know they're supposed to be some nasty people though."

"You spent so long reading shitty biotic textbooks, you didn't even bother learning anything about your own universe." Jack snarked. "These Goa'uld sons of bitches are just like Cerberus _except _worse. Do you know what it's like to have your life dominated by someone? Being controlled and _tamed _into what they want you to do?"

John thought about talking about his dad for a moment, but thought better of it. "I can't say I have. The military is tough, but not like that."

Jack sat back on the side of her drawer and rubbed her head. "This… I…" She rubbed her arms and winced. "This is the weirdest feeling. I know I was torn up pretty bad – but it's all gone now. It's like my brain still knows I'm fucked up but my body is all good."

"Might just take some getting used to." John offered. "After I got brought back it took a couple days to figure out things. And it's not like I did anything down there either. A few of those husk things isn't exactly stellar kill performance." He remembered getting into a wrestling match with a Husk and how bad the shock had hurt; he'd have to wait for Chakwas to get time to get him implants.

"I might just fuck off and do my own thing…" Jack hissed. "What's the point of having the strongest human biotic when these Goa'uld just _build _stronger ones?" She sighed and turned away from John. "Fuck off. I'm not in the mood for your staring at my tits."

"Ha." John snorted. "Not like you ever bothered wearing body armor." He turned and walked away – he was grateful when Jack didn't throw something at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Late, but still here. RL keeps me extremely busy.**


End file.
